Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino
by Saori Kudo
Summary: Después de 10 años, la lucha contra la Organización sigue. Shinichi se da cuenta de que su realidad no es real y con su grupo de amigos luchan para tener una vida tranquila y con las personas que aman. Lemmon en el capi 7 y 10 S/R; H/K; K/A; R
1. Hospital

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

Capítulo 1: "Hospital"

La ambulancia llegaba después de haber corrido casi a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. El conductor era un experto para esa clase de casos. Se detuvo, y bajaron tres paramédicos con una camilla. No dejaban de mirar la pantalla de los signos vitales y cuando llegó el doctor de turno por fin relajaron sus músculos.

-Desconocido. No nos ha dado tiempo de buscar identificación. Signos inestables, hemorragia interna, posibles lesiones toráxicos y cerebrales. Fue chocado por un vehículo desconocido que se dio a la fuga mientras él cruzaba un semáforo en verde.-Dijo el lenguaje rápido al que estaban acostumbrados en la sala de emergencias.

El médico sólo asintió y gritó unas órdenes a las enfermeras.-Preparen quirófano 2. Necesito tres bolsas de sangre como mínimo, carro de resucitación y que uno de los paramédicos lo identifiquen.

Lo único que podía asegurar era que el paciente tenía alrededor de dieciocho años. Los paramédicos le habían rasgado la camisa y lo único que alteraba su abdomen bien formado era que en la zona del tórax estaba mayoritariamente amoratado, claro signo de la hemorragia interna. El chico estaba claramente inconsciente y no daba rastros de despertarse en cualquier momento.

Mientras lo llevaban hacia el quirófano, muchos de los doctores, enfermeras que atendían tranquilamente miraban con temor y compasión la camilla donde "descansaba" el chico: no le veían mucho futuro.

La hemorragia era tan alarmante que ni siquiera el médico tubo tiempo de solicitar un medico asistente. Le ordeno a una de las enfermeras que llamara al traumatólogo, al cardiólogo, y al neurólogo.

Dos horas después salieron los tres especialistas suspirando profundamente. Detuvieron la hemorragia, aseguraron el corazón, repararon alguna lesión mínima (milagrosamente no se fracturo ninguna costilla severamente) y le programaron exámenes para confirmar alguna falla cerebral.

-Es un milagro que no se haya roto ninguna costilla, ¡ni siquiera algún hueso importante!-exclamó el traumatólogo.

-Tienes razón, creo que el choque ha sido muy fuerte. Me sorprendería que no tuviese ninguna alteración cerebral.-Dijo un guapo neurólogo limpiando sus gafas.

-Lamentablemente no podemos decir lo mismo sobre la hemorragia que tuvo. ¿Te imaginas si no lo paramos en el instante preciso hubiese muerto?-dijo el cardiólogo al neurólogo.

-Sí, pero cuando pueda despertar, habrá que dejar bien en claro las instrucciones a ese adolescente. No quiero verlo de nuevo sufriendo porque no hizo caso e hizo esfuerzos…superiores.

-Seguro que hará.-Dijo el traumatólogo con sarcasmo.- ¿Cómo será que no conoces a esos jóvenes? Se irá directo a ligar con una chica, ¡Si hasta a las enfermeras se les revolucionaron las hormonas!

-¿Celoso Tayami?-Preguntó el cardiólogo con sorna.-Sólo es un desconocido.

-¡Doctores!-gritó una de las enfermeras que había entrado al quirófano.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el traumatólogo agradeciendo que no hubiese llegado antes.

-¡Han identificado al paciente! ¡No lo van a creer! ¡Con razón me sonaba de algún lado!-Exclamó con un asombro claramente visible.

-¿Y quien es?-

-¡No es nada más ni nada menos que…!

El nombre ya había recorrido todo el hospital. No había nadie que no supiera de su presencia. Todos lo querían ver y el Director del hospital tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación pidiendo seriedad a las enfermeras, internos y algunos residentes.

Sólo había una persona rezagada al lado de los otros doctores. Hace diez años que no tocaba suelo Japonés y apenas había estado una semana, trabajando en el hospital. Y al igual que a todos le sonaba el nombre.

Pero no lo creía. No debería ser así. No debería llamarse así. Debería haber vuelto a ser él. Aunque, si lo reflexionaba bien, no podría seguir con su vida normal.

-¡Escúchenme todos!-Gritó el director enfurecido.-Ahora designaré a un equipo exclusivo para él. Aparte de ellos no quiero a nadie en su habitación o interfiriendo en su entrenamiento. Veamos, yo seré único doctor residente que lo atienda. Ustedes dos serán las enfermeras a cargo.-indicó a dos chicas de azul marino.-y… Doctora Mouri, usted será la doctora asistente.

Ran Mouri por fin prestó atención. Seguía pensando en lo mismo. Él no debería llamarse así. Eso sólo significaba una cosa… Realmente estaba en shock desde que escuchó su nombre…Conan Edogawa…

-¡Doctora Mouri!-Gritó el Director frente a Ran.

-Sí, doctor.-Dijo automáticamente.

Le dieron unas ganas enormes de verlo. El hecho de tuviera dieciocho años y que siguiera con aquel nombre inventado por él, significaba que no había encontrado antídoto, que tuvo que repetir su adolescencia. Pero estaba seguro que no se acordaría de ella; el destino se había asegurado de ello.

Ran se vio caminando tras el director del hospital. Dos años esperando en vano. Él nunca volvió. De hecho él nunca se fue. Conan seguía siendo Conan, o mejor dicho, Shinichi Kudo seguía siendo Conan Edogawa. Recordar su verdadero nombre era una tortura. Sentía como el corazón se le apretaba. No quería sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, ni como sus piernas perdían fuerza y caía al suelo. No. Haría acoplo de toda su fuerza y lo enfrentaría. Respiraría, suspiraría, volvería a respirar y contaría hasta diez, al igual que lo hizo los últimos diez años.

-Doctor, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo Ran pensando en no obsesionarse con la idea.

-Sí, claro.-

-¿Por qué es tan conocido el Señor Edogawa?-

-¿Bromea? Este chico es muy conocido en la zona.-

-Señor, vivó diez años en Washington. Cuando me fui, debería haber tenido cerca de nueve años.-Dijo Ran sabiendo que mentía en parte.

-Cierto es eso. Bueno, éste chico es un as de la deducción. Ha ayudado a la policía a resolver los casos más difíciles. El jefe de policía, Megure, dice que el chico comenzó a los seis o siete años a demostrar sus capacidades. ¡Imagínate, doce años siendo un detective profesional!

"No. Lleva mucho más, sólo que lleva doce años mintiendo" pensó Ran con un poco de rencor.

-Bien. Ésta es la habitación. Te pido discreción en cuando detalles del paciente. Ya hemos llamado a sus familiares que están es Estados Unidos, llegaran mañana.

Uh, tendría que buscar alguna forma de no coincidir con Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo. El doctor abrió y entro a la habitación. Ran bajó la mirada, respiró contando hasta diez y entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz eléctrica alumbraba la habitación. Tenía una gran sala de estar en un rincón, al igual que el armario. Una puerta indicaba que había un baño privado. En general, se notaba que los Kudo habían pedido la mejor habitación para su único hijo.

Lo último que miró fue la cama, y le fue imposible no impresionarse ante la persona que estaba sobre ella. Era él. Era el Shinichi que la dejó en el "Tropical Land" para perseguir a unos hombres de negro y volver como un niño de siete años llamado Conan Edogawa.

Su mismo rostro, su mismo pelo, su misma nariz sus mismas orejas, su particular chasquilla, y no dudaba que tendría esos mismos ojos azules electrizantes que acostumbraban a mirarla fijamente, era el cuerpo que quería tanto recuperar, pero no obtuvo.

-Bien. Leeré el procedimiento de hoy y algunos antecedentes importantes.-

Conan Edogawa, 19 años. Llegó con una profunda hemorragia interna y unas cuantas lesiones menores. Se le hizo cirugía y logramos detener la hemorragia, asegurar el corazón y revisar su cabeza. Se le programaron exámenes para descartar posibles daños neurológicos en cuanto se despierte. Según sus antecedentes, no tuvo problema en su lactancia. Algunos accidentes extraños entre los seis y nueve. Aunque lo que me preocupa es que a los nueve años tuvo un trauma que produjo una amnesia, que lamentablemente no fue temporal, y…

Ran bajó la mirada de Shinichi. Sí, él había tenido un accidente y había perdido la memoria. Pero cuando eso sucedió, ella ya había cumplido dos meses en Washington.

-¡Ran! ¡Ha pasado algo terrible con Conan!-Le dijo diez años atrás la voz amable del profesor Agasa.

-Shinichi, profesor. Sabe que sé la verdad. Y apuesto a que se ha metido en un caso y él cree que es invencible e inigualable. Ya se recuperará.-Dijo Ran aguantando las ganas de preguntar como estaba, si pensaba en ella, si hablaba de ella.

-Eh Mouri, otro día te haces de la que no te importa nada Kudo, pero ahora presta atención. Kudo ha perdido la memoria y es posible que no la recupere.

Ran detuvo el insulto que le iba a soltar a Ai Haibara o mejor dicho Shiho Miyano. Repasó sus palabras y se asustó, sus ojos se empañaron inmediatamente. ¿Shinichi perdió la memoria? ¿Qué estupidez había estado haciendo para tener ese trauma? Ella había perdido la memoria, pero la recuperó en poco tiempo gracias a él.

-¿Ran? ¿Ran?-Preguntó el profesor Agasa.

-Sí, sí aquí estoy. ¿Qué necesitan?-Dijo Ran controlando el tono de su voz.

-¿Cómo que qué necesitamos? Que vengas. Estoy casi seguro de que si Shinichi te ve recordará algo. Los padres de Shinichi pueden esperarte para venir juntos y es más rápido y…

-No iré profesor.-Dijo Ran con determinación.

Al otro lado del teléfono, el profesor Agasa cerró su boca abruptamente. Repasó lo que Ran le había dicho y soltó un grito de desesperación.

-¡No puedes hacer esto, Ran! ¡Esto es mucho más grave que todo lo que ha pasado con la organización! ¡Estamos arriesgando los diecinueve años que Shinichi ha vivido! ¡Le estarías quitando la vida!-

-¡No se la estoy quitando profesor! Le estoy dando un nuevo inicio. Es una buena oportunidad. Para los dos.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Borrarme de su vida. Le pueden rehacer su vida, recordarle que es Shinichi Kudo, que lucha contra la organización, que es un excelente detective, que su cuerpo no es así. Recuérdale a Genta, Mitsushiko, Ayumi, Haibara, Heiji, Kaito ¡Hasta Kid el Ladrón! Pero no me nombren en su presencia. Ninguno de los que me conozca a mi y a él. Piénselo, tendría una nueva vida. No tendría porque saber que hubo una chica que siempre terminaba metiéndolo en problemas, a la que le mintió y no confió en ella. Nos hemos hecho daño, mucho, él mintiéndome y yo no dándome cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí. Yo ya perdí la memoria, pero la recobre con el apoyo de todos. El, la recupere o no, tendrá su apoyo, el de todo Japón. Le será fácil salir adelante, lo sé. El no es de los que se quedan sin hacer nada. A pesar de todo, confío en que el Shinichi Kudo de siempre no los dejará.-

-Pero Ran, ¿y tus sentimientos? ¿Es que ya no amas a Shinichi? ¿En sólo dos meses te olvidaste de él?-

-Nunca, pero nunca de los nunca diga eso. Mis sentimientos crecen y crecen cada día. Todavía amo a Shinichi, pero la pena también crece. Si él puede empezar una nueva vida, estoy segura que estaremos bien. Yo me quedaré con todo lo que me ha dado y lo cuidaré como el máximo tesoro de mi vida. Todo lo bueno que he hecho ha sido con él, así que nunca lo olvidaré y seguiré por él.

-Pero…-

-Por favor, se lo suplico. Se que sonará egoísta, pero piense en mí, en lo que me pasa y siento. He decidido no volver por él. Si le cuentan de mí a un tipo que no sabe ni siquiera quien es y le dicen que ha mentido y ha hecho daño se sentirá culpable sin saber por que y volverá a sufrir. Si él es feliz, yo también lo seré.

-Ran, si tú lo consideras así, lo haré. Pero los reclamos llegaran a ti. Les diré lo que me has hablado, pero no esperes aprobación de parte de Heiji, Yukiko y Yusaku. –Dijo el profesor Agasa sintiendo el dolor que tenía ese par de adolescentes que sufría cosas que debería estar sufriendo en mucho más tiempo.

-Gracias, profesor. Cuide mucho a Shinichi y si recupera la memoria, avíseme. Yo le estaré deseando lo mejor del mundo.

¿Por qué había tenido tantos argumentos en ese momento? ¡Lo había pensado apenas le habían dado la trágica noticia! Ahora, verlo, sin que él lo supiera, hacía que las excusas se fueran a misma mierda. Si él supiera…Aunque, el profesor Agasa nunca la volvió a llamar. Las únicas personas que lo hacían eran sus padres y Sonoko. Estaba segura que su amiga tenía mucho que contarle de él, pero ella la silenciaba con una mirada. Heiji y Kaito se había vuelto muy cercanos a él, era un hecho. Si Aoko le decía que Kaito estaba con Heiji, y Heiji estaba en Tokio, era obvio que estarían con Shinichi. Todo el mundo los vería como un grupo de hermanos, donde uno era el menor. ¡Kami-sama! ¿Por qué pensaba en eso a esas alturas del partido?

-Doctora Mouri, ¿alguna duda?-Preguntó el director volviendo al presente a Ran.

-Sí, ¿Quién tomará el primer turno?-Dijo tratando de mostrar la cara de póker que le había enseñado Kaito hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Se le ve algo cansada, por lo que yo haré el primer turno.-Dijo el director mostrando una sonrisa cansada.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Voy a ver a mis otros pacientes. Con permiso doctor.-Dijo Ran mirando por ultima vez el adorado rostro de Shinichi antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Caminó hacia la entrada de emergencia mientras preparaba su teléfono móvil. "Ayuda, creo que moriré en cualquier momento".

Se habían sentido tres motores llegar a la vez y rápidamente al hospital. Un auto pequeño que ya era bastante antiguo, de donde bajaron cinco personas. Un anciano de sesenta y tantos años, bajito, calvo y con gafas. Un chico alto y gordo con un corte al cero. Otro chico un poco más bajo, pero extremadamente delgado, con pecas en su rostro. Una chica de mediana estatura y delgada bien arreglada que parecía una Barbie. Y una chica que era igual de alta que el chico delgado, pero era más seria y más formal. Era el profesor Agasa, Gente, Mitsushiko, Ayumi y Ai, respectivamente.

El otro vehículo era un coche patrulla. Salieron de él dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer vestidos de traje y tomados de la mano. El hombre se veía más cohibido por el contacto que su pareja, que era más firme. Aunque se les veía igual de felices. Eran Sato y Takagi.

Y la última era una moto que se aparcó lo más cercano posible a la entrada del hospital. Había dos chicos en ella que se separaron lo más rápido posible al bajar de la moto. El conductor era algo moreno con unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, pelo corto negro y alto. Su compañero era de tez blanca, tan alto como el primero, de ojos azules mágicos y el pelo castaño oscuro. Estos guapos chicos que hacen perder la cordura junto al protagonista de la historia no son nada más ni nada menos que Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba (NDA: Un grito chicas!)

Llegaron los nueve juntos al mesón central. La asistente a cargo se asustó al ver dieciocho ojos sobre ella. Le dio más miedo ver a la policía, despectividad al ver a los adolescentes y excitación y evidente babeo al ver a Kaito y Heiji (NDA: A quien no xD).

-Policía Metropolitana. Teniente Sato y Takagi. Hemos venido a interrogar a Conan Edogawa por el accidente ocurrido.-Dijo Sato mostrando su placa.

-Lo sentimos, señorita teniente, pero el doctor está en una revisión y está limitada la visita hasta que él lo diga. Además, el Señor Edogawa aún no ha despertado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no ha despertado Conan? ¿Está mal?-Preguntó Ayumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Conan está bien, Ayumi. Sólo que debido al accidente le deben de haber dado un sedante o somnífero bastante fuerte.-Dijo Ai Haibara con seriedad.-La hemorragia interna causa grandes dolores musculares por un largo de seis siete horas mínimo.

-La chica tiene razón.-Dijo la secretaria preguntándose que tipo de superdotada era Shiho.-Les recomiendo que dejen sus números y yo personalmente los llamaré, a pesar de que él despertara exactamente a las seis y media de la mañana.-

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?-Preguntó Heiji Hattori haciendo volver babea a la secretaria.-

-No, no pueden.-Dijo el director del hospital llegando al mesón.-En vista de la fama del Señor Edogawa, está prohibido cualquier visita a excepción del equipo que yo mismo he formado y de los padres del chico.-

-¿Van a venir?-Dijo Kaito con su voz relajada y fresca.-Ya sabía yo que sí. ¡Eh Heiji! Que alegabas que eran igual a tu madre.-

-Verdad que tu madre te dejó solo en el hospital y nunca te fue a ver. Que penita.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo de forma malévola junto a Kaito.

Heiji ya les iba a soltar de bocazas a los dos, pero Takagi, que ya había ganado autoridad estando con Sato fue quien interrumpió.

-Está bien, doctor. La policía vendrá en cuanto Conan despierte. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta con mi número.-Dijo sacando la tarjeta y dejándola frente a la secretaria.

La secretaria miró fijamente a los ojos de Takagi y éste sólo pudo ver el brillo que se formaban en ellos. Lamentablemente fue peor que el brillo al ver a Kaito y Heiji. ¿Tanto llamaba la atención? Lo más seguro es que con Sato a la cabeza la mujer no se hubiese dado cuenta de él.

-¿Sólo puedo llamarlo por el paciente?-Preguntó la secretaria sin vergüenza alguna.

Todas las miradas se fueron al aludido (aunque Haibara fue más sabia y miró a Sato) que volvía a tomar la actitud de hace diez años: vergonzosa y algo tonta. La secretaria tuvo que hundirse en su asiento al ver la mirada asesina de Sato.

-Evidentemente.-Dijo con voz seca la detective más cotizada de la policía metropolitana.-Nos vamos Takagi, yo manejo.

Los presentes tragaron saliva. Sato seguro le recriminaría a Takagi aquella escena y como ella majaba a gran velocidad sería peor para el pobre detective.

-Entonces, nosotros también nos vamos.-Dijo Agasa entregando un papel con su número telefónico.

-¿Me podría mostrar un segundo la ficha de Edogawa?-Preguntó Ai directamente al director.-Prometo no hacer nada.

-Sólo un segundo.-Dijo el doctor que había dudado pero al ver la seriedad de la chica accedió.

-Te esperamos en el auto, Ai.-Dijo Ayumi llevándose a los chicos al profesor a la salida.

-¿Pretendes algo sobre el antídoto viendo esa ficha?-Murmuró Heiji cerca de Shiho.

Shiho Miyano sólo asintió y le devolvió la ficha al director. Le indicó mediante gestos a Kaito y a Heiji que la siguieran hasta que llegaron al parking.

-Para serte sincera, Heiji, tengo un nuevo prototipo de antídoto. He trabajado en ello hasta antes de que Kudo tuviera el accidente. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que él esté bien, si no, aunque el antídoto sea el correcto, puede morir. Además, antes de eso, debemos hablar con él…

-Entonces el proceso será bastante largo.-Dijo Kaito con las manos en los bolsillos.-Primero le diremos, él no nos creerá. Se lo aseguramos y él como buen detective pedirá pruebas y…tendremos que decir cosas que no deberíamos decir.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Mouri?-Preguntó Shiho con escepticismo.

-Sí. Ella nos matará-Dijo Kaito.

-Da igual, ella sabe perfectamente que estamos en desacuerdo con no contarle a Kudo sobre ella.-Dijo Heiji algo enfadado.-Desde eso, todo ha sido una mierda.

Kaito asintió dándole la razón. Al fin y al cabo, las mentiras no llevaban a un buen fin. Miró hacia la entrada de emergencias, donde justamente una doctora salía para hablar por su móvil. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no le veía nada más que el largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Y sí, se le hacía muy familiar, pero, ¿de donde?

-Heiji.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la doctora.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni te despediste de Shiho.-Le reclamó el moreno de Kansai.

-¿No te parece familiar?-Le preguntó Kaito indicando a la chica que no se giraba.

Heiji se ahorró el comentario morboso para seguir la mirada de Kaito. Ahí pudo ver al igual que él, que una chica castaña hablaba por teléfono, pero no movía la boca. Por su forma de estar parada, dedujo que estaba esperando a que le contestaran. Y sí, también se le hacía muy familiar.

-La verdad que sí, escondámonos cerca de ella para ver quien es.-Le dijo al guante blanco.

Se escondieron de la muralla que dividía el parking y la entrada de emergencia y se quedaron estáticos.

-Vamos, vamos, que no tengo todo el día.-Decía la doctora con una voz que les hacía más familiar a los chicos.- ¿Hello? ¿Who is there? Ah, por fin. ¿Dónde están? Las necesito ahora, porque lo he visto… Sí a él y no ha cambiado…tengo que atenderlo…y si me reconoce por alguna extraña razón…no quiero tener que encargarme de él a la vez que trato de descubrir si ese tipo…Obvio que me altera verlo, todo lo que ha pasado. Ao, dile a Ka que deben llegar mañana a más tardar. Además, todos ellos van a venir. Si ya no lo han hecho, y si ellos me reconocen, no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos y un cartel de bienvenida. Ao ya sé…no te gusta la idea de venir, pero es para terminar con todo esto. Si es mejor que venga la señorita. Vale yo seguiré aquí…no desesperaré sólo me iré al baño a llorar un poco… ¿Te pido un favor? Dile a mi chico que cuando esto esté fuera de peligro, podrá venir para acá, que lo quiero mucho y que no quiero reclamos. Gracias Ao, besos.

Los chicos se pegaron a la muralla al ver que la doctora se giraba para ver si alguien la había espiado. Pero no había podido verle la cara al momento de esconderse. Con la mirada coincidieron Kaito y Heiji, conocían a esa persona.

Lo más sospechoso era que la mujer hablaba en clave. "Lo vi a él" "¿Y si me reconoce?""Descubrir ese tipo" "Ao" "Ka" ¿De qué iba todo esto?

La mujer no se había ido aún. Recibió otra llamada.

-¿Hi? Sí, soy yo, Ka. ¿Te contó? Sí y no sé que hacer… ¿QUE? ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE QUE VOY A HACER ESO?... ¿Lo ordena él?-Suspiró con dificultad.-Y llegarán ustedes para curarme los hematomas que esto causará.-Dio un suspiro aún más profundo.-Está bien, tengo menos de seis horas. Cojan el avión privado si es necesario para llegar luego. Bye.

Ahora si que se había entrado el hospital. Los chicos salieron de su escondite y se volvieron a mirar.

-Muy sospechoso.-Dijo Heiji con su pose reflexiva.

-No es por ser paranoico, pero, ¿no es en menos de seis horas cuando despertará Shinichi?-dijo Kaito recordando lo dicho por Shiho.

-Sí y si ella está atendiéndolo y es de la organización, estamos cagados.-Dijo Heiji sin cuidado.- ¿Le damos la cara? Creo que ella también nos conoce, aunque nunca dio indicios de que nos quisiera matar o algo por el estilo. Incluso hablaba con algo de temor.

-Punto a favor. Yo digo que vamos a verla. Hay mucho público para que nos haga algo. Y además.-Indicó sus bolsillos.-Siempre traigo algo para casos de emergencia.

-Típico de Kaito Kid.-Dijo el detective de Osaka poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Vamos.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y entraron por la entrada principal. La misma secretaria los vio y sonrió. Los chicos se escondieron entre unos pilares y viendo como la doctora se acercaba a la secretaria, todo sin verle la cara.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a la mesa y vieron como pedía la ficha de "Conan Edogawa".

-¿Qué la ficha la ha visto una chica de dieciocho años? ¿Con autorización del director?-Preguntó la doctora con impresión.-Ya supongo quien es.

-¿Y como sabe usted eso, doctora?-Preguntó Heiji haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña que tenía adelante.

-¿Acaso nos conoce?-Preguntó Kaito con misma voz divertida que su disfraz Kaito Kid.

Con una ceja alzada, vieron como la doctora dejaba la ficha, murmuraba un "gracias" a la secretaria y (como lo había hecho constantemente durante el día) suspiró profundamente. Giró sobre ella misma lentamente, como si tuviera miedo.

Cuando quedó frente al detective y al mago fijo sus ojos azules con un poco de vacío en ellos. No lo podía creer era…ella.

-Los conozco más de lo que piensan, y me gustaría, Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba.-Dijo la Doctora Ran Mouri apoyándose en la mesa para no desmayarse.

"Creo que no eran seis horas para llegar a la realidad" pensó Ran recordando la conversación que había tenido con Aoko (Ao) y Kazuha (Ka).

-¿Ran?-Preguntó Heiji sin poder abrir más sus ojos verdes de la impresión.- ¿En serio eres tú?

-Sí, eso era la última vez que me vi en el espejo.-Dijo Ran mirando a la secretaria que se había acomodado para escuchar mejor.- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

-Está bien. Te seguimos.-Dijo Kaito inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ran los guió por el mismo camino que le había enseñado el director hace unas horas antes. Parecía imposible, pero Ran no había cambiado en nada, sólo el corte de pelo y era que lo tenía más corto. Ahora el punto era, ¿sería realmente Ran Mouri con la que estaban en esos momentos?

-Esta es la habitación ciento treinta y uno, del Señor Edogawa. Sólo el equipo autorizado puede entrar. Ustedes entrarán conmigo, pero no se lo dirán a nadie. Les ruego que se sienten en la sala de estar que está preparada y me esperen un momento, mas no pueden acercarse a la cama del paciente ni a él mismo.-Dijo Ran mirando fijamente a Kaito que parecía escucharla mejor que Heiji.

Sacó de su bolsillo una llave, y abrió la puerta con ella. Los dejó pasar con ella y les indicó que se sentaran. Heiji al ver a Shinichi quiso acercarse, pero Kaito sólo interponiendo su brazo se lo negó.

-Vuelvo en un minuto.-Dijo Ran con voz ausente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Kaito se acomodó en los sillones, pero Heiji se quedó de pie. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacía Ran ahí? ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma tan rara?

-¿Y por qué no me dejaste acercarme a Kudo?-Le preguntó en voz alta a Kaito.

-Porque lo dijo Ran.-Respondió Kaito como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-¿"Porqué lo dijo Ran"?-Repitió Heiji creyendo estar sordo.

-Es su médico, Heiji. Además, no deberíamos estar aquí, está restringido. Si nos pillan y cerca de Shinichi, nos joden y dicen que queremos matarlo.-Dijo Kaito algo hastiado por la incomprensión de su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Heiji terminó por finalmente sentarse. Ambos miraron a Shinichi, su amigo, como si éste tuviera las respuestas a todos tus problemas. Kaito, (rodeado de ellos) se había acostumbrado a pensar como detective (y le daban divertidos resultados a la hora de actuar como Kaito Kid), aunque claro, el sólo se consideraba un mago innato. Por eso tenía la misma pose que Heiji. Él por mientras practicaba el reclamo que iba a darle a Ran. Uno que la dejara entre la espada y la pared y le obligara a contar la verdad, TODA la verdad.

Habían pasado diez años. No sólo habían cambiado las cosas para Ran y Shinichi, si no que también para Heiji con Kazuha, y para Kaito con Aoko. Sabían perfectamente los chicos que Shinichi les diría que esa era únicamente su guerra, que estaban sufriendo sin razón. Pero ya la habían convertido en su propia guerra; Heiji quería derrotar a los que fueron capaces de engatusar a otros inocentes a cometer delitos y a poner en riesgo la vida de Kazuha; y Kaito quería encargarse de aquellos que asesinaron a su padre, Toichi Kuroba, llevándolo a él a convertirse en Kaito Kid, y a tener que mentirle sobre aquello a Aoko, algo más que su amiga de la infancia. Se había separado de lo que más querían, los seis.

"A todos nos ha afectado, definitivamente", pensó Heiji.

El seguro de la puerta fue corrido y Ran entró. Traía consigo una maleta que aparentemente era de emergencias. Lo dejó en la mesa de centro y Heiji notó que había algo distinto en él, pero no sabía qué era.

A diferencia del moreno, Kaito notó que los ojos de Ran estaban sin brillos, vacíos. Notó también que Ran no pretendía abrir la boca para saludarlos. Lo que ambos no notaron fue como de sus dos bolsillos interiores sacaba dos pistolas automáticas.

-Y díganme, ¿cómo están?-Preguntó Ran con voz burlesca.

-¿Qué haces Ran?-Preguntó Heiji saltando de pronto.

-Arriba las manos, ambos.-Dijo Ran refiriéndose a Kaito que no hacía caso.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	2. Despertar

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, ¡bienvenidos a este fic!. Como ya debo haberlo dicho en algunos mensajes, es mi primera publicación, y me ha gustado la reacción en cuanto a los comentarios. Es sólo el comienzo, así que espero mejorar. Se agradece también a los que leen y no dejan comentarios. Es comprensible, a veces no sabes que decir o las ganas de escribir algo son indirectamente proporcionales a las ganas de leer. Ahora, responderé algunas dudas o demases.

**Glorious Prank:** Bueno, en cuanto a las dudas, el escenario será el hospital hasta que Ran logre su objetivo (que se revelará ahora). No va a ser más allá del capítulo cuatro (si había pensado en un comienzo que fuera toda la historia allí, pero las ideas crecen), pero habrá una parte en el futuro donde Ran estará en una mezcla de Grey´s Anatomy y Dr. House. También, Ran no será María Magdalena, de hecho va a ser bastante valiente y protagonista de todo. Al igual que lo que es Heiji y Kaito, habrá cosas (algunas inimaginables) que los rodean, ¡hay que estar pendiente de eso!. **Angels and Vampires; Chao Ling-Ying y AngelWTF **les agradezco su opinión y espero que les siga gustando ¡incuso aún más!

**Saori Kudo**

_El seguro de la puerta fue corrido y Ran entró. Traía consigo una maleta que aparentemente era de emergencias. Lo dejó en la mesa de centro y Heiji notó que había algo distinto en él, pero no sabía qué era._

_A diferencia del moreno, Kaito notó que los ojos de Ran estaban sin brillos, vacíos. Notó también que Ran no pretendía abrir la boca para saludarlos. Lo que ambos no notaron fue como de sus dos bolsillos interiores sacaba dos pistolas automáticas._

_-Y díganme, ¿cómo están?-Preguntó Ran con voz burlesca._

_-¿Qué haces Ran?-Preguntó Heiji saltando de pronto._

_-Arriba las manos, ambos.-Dijo Ran refiriéndose a Kaito que no hacía caso._

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

Capítulo 2: Despertar

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción y levantaron las manos. Ran sacó de los bolsillos de Kaito unas bombas gaseosas y no encontró nada en Heiji, después de revisarlos cuidadosamente.

-Heiji Hattori, ¿en qué caso te viste implicado cuando me conociste a mí, Ran Mouri?-Preguntó Ran sin dejar de apuntar a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda…?-Ran acercó la pistola al corazón para demostrar su postura.-Está bien, está bien. En el asesinato de un diplomático. La mujer de él, se creo una cuartada con nosotros y culpó al padre de la víctima. Yo creyendo eso, creí demostrar el truco de la habitación cerrada. Pero apareció Shinichi y demostró que era la esposa del diplomático.-Heiji respiró al contar todo tan rápido.

-Y tú, Kaito Kuroba o Kaito Kid, ¿qué hiciste conmigo cuando me conociste?-Volvió a preguntar Ran apuntando con la misma decisión a Kaito.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Kaito impresionado.

-Una charla entre ustedes tres, antes de irme a Estados Unidos.-Respondió Ran quitándole importancia.-Te toca a ti.

-Eh…partí disfrazándome de tintorero, y fui a dejarte tu vestido, dejando una copia para mí. Fue cuando quise robar la perla negra de los Suzuki. Te dejé dormida y me disfracé de ti. Cuando me descubrió Shinichi, me dejó escapar creyendo que te había quitado el vestido y dejado al aire libre.

Ran relajó los dos brazos y suspiró, le quitó la carga a ambas pistolas y se las volvió a guardar en los bolsillos interiores y se dejó caer en el sillón frente unos sorprendidos Heiji y Kaito.

-Tienen muy buena memoria.-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente.-Lamento haberlos asustado. Ahora ustedes pueden preguntarme para comprobar que no soy de la organización de los hombres de negro.-Silencio.- ¡Vamos! ¿A que lo primero que pensaron era que yo estaba en la organización y que me había disfrazado de Ran Mouri?

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Fue demasiado rápido. La actitud de Ran no se la esperaban y Kaito se sorprendió con lo rápido y fácil que había descubierto sus bombas. Al ver que no les iba a atacar más, con la mirada se aseguraron y se sentaron a la vez.

-¿Creían que era de la organización?-Preguntó Ran con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te veíamos la cara y hablabas en clave por teléfono, obvio que pensábamos que había algo raro.-Dijo Kaito cruzando de hombros indignado.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Heiji serio sin apartar su verde mirada de la azul de Ran.- ¿Qué te dije, que me había dicho Kudo cuando volvíamos de esa reunión de fanáticos de Holmes?

-¿Cómo? A ver… La segunda vez que nos vimos…Volvíamos después de que hubieran resuelto el caso y hablabas con el hasta entonces Conan.-Recordó Ran concentrando la mirada en el techo.- ¡ah! Dijiste: "Kudo ha dicho que eres tan complicada que no se puede relacionar contigo".-Dijo al fin con tono semejante al detective de Osaka.-Maldito maniático de los misterios.-Le gritó al inconsciente Shinichi.

-¿Eso era?-Le preguntó Kaito a Heiji algo divertido por el último comentario de Ran.

-Sí, por mí es Ran.-Admitió Heiji relajando un músculo.

-Entonces me toca a mí.-Dijo Kaito entusiasmado con la idea.- ¿Qué pasó contigo cuando se reunieron los mejores detectives de Japón?-Heiji carraspeó.-Bueno, casi todos.

-Ah, eso. En ese castillo, primero mataron al detective que era chef, que tenía la manía de morderse las uñas. Después supuestamente había muerto la abuela que nos había encontrado en el camino, pero resultó ser ella la responsable. Todos los demás hicieron como se mataban entre ellos y la atraparon. Tú te disfrazaste de mi padre, y yo y la doncella fuimos sedadas, dejándonos fuera de combate. Shinichi encontró el tesoro que tanto buscaba la anciana y creo que eso fue todo. Aunque la abuela se dio cuenta de que no eras Kogoro Mouri porque no fumabas.

-Sí, es ella.-Dijo Kaito levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Qué haces con armas? Sabía por Kazuha que estudiaste medicina, pero no sabía que los doctores llevaran armas.-Observó Heiji.

-¿No confías en que Ran Mouri no esté involucrada en la organización? ¿Crees que le tengo el suficiente rencor a Shinichi para unirme a ellos y destruirlo? ¿Eso crees, no?-Preguntó en contra Ran un poco apenada.

-Demuestra que no es así.-Le desafió el detective de Osaka.

-Para eso he traído esto.-Dijo Ran indicando el maletín de primeros auxilios.-Seré lo suficientemente transparente para que confíen en mí y podamos cerrar este asunto TODOS JUNTOS.

Nuevamente, Heiji y Kaito no entendieron a que se refería con "todos" pero dejaron que se explicara.

-Guardo aquí todo esto, porque si alguien me viera portando esto lo diría y ya no podría ocultar mi fin.-Empezó Ran abriendo el maletín y sacando un estuche-Me presento formalmente. Soy Ran Mouri veintinueve años, médico policíaco del FBI.-Mostró su placa oficial del FBI que incluía su foto.

Los chicos, que ya creían que habían tenido mucho por el día, se inclinaron para ver algún detalle que les indicara que todo era una mentira. Pero la tarjeta llena de casi imperceptibles sellos del FBI le indicaba que era una dura realidad.

-¿Qué hace una Japonesa en un grupo americano?-Preguntó Heiji.

-Mi grupo está completamente enfocado en la organización, Heiji. James Black ha adherido a más personas que están en todo el mundo en busca de ella y participamos con el permiso exclusivo de los Jefes de Estado.-Explicó Ran.-Obviamente el mensaje llega directamente a ellos, es lógico que hay gente de la organización que esté cerca de ellos.

-¿Estás sola aquí?-

-En Tokio, sí. En Japón, no.-Respondió Ran.- Mañana va a llegar toda mi camarada. Aparecerán rostros conocidos. Jodie, Akai, y todos aquellos del FBI que vieron años antes.

-Entre ellos eso tal "Ao" y "Ka", ¿cierto?-Preguntó Kaito. Ran le miró raro.- Te escuchamos hablar por el móvil con esas personas.

-Eh, bueno. Se lo explicaran después.-Dijo Ran quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué haces atendiendo a Conan Edogawa?-Preguntó Heiji empezando a acorralar a Ran.

-El destino lo ha querido así, no yo.-Dijo Ran.-Yo vine por otra razón, aunque tarde o temprano sabía que me encontraría con él. Debo admitir que me molesta mucho llamarlo Conan Edogawa.

-Hay algo que tú no sabes.-Dijo Heiji aclarándose la garganta.-Él es Conan Edogawa.

-Sí, para todo el público, pero no para quienes saben que es Shinichi Kudo.-Dijo Ran como si se supiese la frase de memoria.-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Heiji miró a Kaito y éste se fue a sentar al lado de Ran, mientras que el detective de Osaka se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de lado a lado. "Llegó el momento de contar la verdad". A Ran le extrañó y le fue muy difícil mirar a Kaito sin pensar que Shinichi sería bastante similar si tuviese su verdadero cuerpo.

-El "quienes" y el "como" lo atropellaron, se perdió junto a su memoria, dos meses después de que tú te fuiste de Japón. Agasa te avisó y te pidió que vinieran a verlo, tú te negaste y nos pediste que te borráramos de su vida, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Ran calló por dos largos minutos y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. No podía mentir.-Porque creí que si él no se acordaba de mí, ya no habría nada en él que nos uniera y así lo olvidaría como hombre.

-Con Heiji nos negamos en rotundo junto a Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo. No entiendo por qué ellos después lo aceptaron.-El cuerpo de Ran se tensó.-Pero Agasa nos dio tus razones y optamos por hacerlo. Sin embargo, los padres de Shinichi consideraron algo muy estricto, algo relacionado con recordarle todo lo que ha vivido de principio a fin.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Ran alarmándose.

-¿Sabes cual es la postura de ellos frente a la organización?-Preguntó Heiji.

-Claro. No quieren que Shinichi busque a la organización, dicen que pueden encargarle a otra autoridad el trabajo.-Dijo Ran algo en contra.

-¿Pero?-le incitó a seguir.

-Pero dentro de todos los grupos de seguridad hay alguien de la organización. Ya ven, Yukiko era amiga de Vermouth sin saberlo.

-Esa razón la vinieron a tomar en cuenta después, pero antes tomaron una decisión.

-¿Qué decisión? Han estado hablando de eso hace rato y no lo dicen-Reclamó Ran.

-Ran…ellos decidieron que a Shinichi no se le recordaría nada sobre la organización. Nada, absolutamente nada, y si para eso era necesario hacerle creer que era Conan Edogawa, lo harían.-Explicó Heiji enojado.

-¿Qué? Quieren decir que… ¿Shinichi no sabe que es Shinichi?

-Sí.-

-¿Cree que tiene en realidad diecinueve años, y que es detective desde los siete años?

-Ran, cálmate.-

Ran se levantó contrariada. Eso era mucho peor. Le habían quitado toda su vida. Ni siquiera por protegerlo de la organización, ese era el caso de su vida. El que aunque no lo dijera, le había llevado a conocer a todos los amigos y conocidos que lo acompañaban.

-¿Y qué hicieron ustedes?-Les preguntó por fin.

-Tuvimos que seguirles la corriente. El doctor dijo que no teníamos que alterarlo ni obligarlo a recordar. Además, si le decíamos algo sobre Shinichi Kudo, se lo llevarían a Estados Unidos.

-Claro, sin memoria no tenía sentimientos de odio por algo de lo que no sabía su existencia, pero lo que nadie pudo quitarle fue su inteligencia y su habilidad detectivesca. Nunca.-Dijo Kaito.

-Claro, es parte de él.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa melancólica.

Fue hacia la cama de Shinichi y le acarició su rasguñada cara, suavemente. No pudo evitar el dejar caer una de sus lágrimas. Le gustaría que él se despertara y recordara todo, pero que no existiera ningún problema y todo fuera como debería ser.

-Después de todo esto, ¿sigue siendo el mismo Shinichi Kudo que conocí?-murmuró Ran secándose las lágrimas.

-Es más reservado con los chicos y con quieres apenas conoce. Pero con nosotros dos, Agasa y Shiho sigue igual que antes de perder la memoria.-Respondió Heiji también melancólico.

-No puedo hacer esto.-Dijo Ran volviéndose hacia Heiji y Kaito.-No puedo atenderlo. No seré capaz de ser objetiva frente a él. No podré soportar verlo despertar y no reconocerme. Pediré que me quiten el caso.

-No Ran. No lo hagas. Tendrás que enfrentarlo cuando nos juntemos todos. Además, tenemos más seguridad contigo que con otra persona que atienda a Shinichi.-Dijo Kaito poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ran giró y al ver a Kaito, volvió a pensar en Shinichi con su verdadero cuerpo y no pudo evitar abrazarlo a la ver que volvía a llorar.-No sé como después de diez años, puedo sentirme tan mal en sólo unos minutos. No es normal.

-Ya verás, Ran.-Dijo Kaito sobándole la espalda.-Saldrá tan natural cuando llegue el momento, que te sorprenderá. Recuerda. La cara de póker.

-Cara de póker, claro.-Dijo Ran limpiándose las lágrimas.-Lo siento, estoy muy sensible. Todo ha pasado tan rápido…

-¿Y Kazuha? Estaba contigo, así que ya debes haber hablado con ella, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Heiji.

-Si…eh…llegará mañana también.-Dijo Ran separándose de Kaito y sin dejar de limpiarse las lágrimas.-Necesito que se vayan. Descansen y vengan a las seis para que sean los primeros en verlo. Pero ahora váyanse, por favor.

Heiji y Kaito no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerle caso y para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban solos fuera del hospital. Ran había desaparecido y el aire frío de la madrugada les daba de golpe en la cara.

-No debiste ser tan fría con Ran, Hattori.-Le reclamó Kaito a su amigo.-La realidad le ha llegado de un modo más violento que a nosotros.

-¡Sólo he intentado sacarle la verdad! No es mi culpa que tú te parezcas a Shinichi y ella a Aoko, y se recuerden mutuamente.-Respondió Heiji a la defensiva.-Será mejor descansar unas horas. Se nos vendrá el mundo encima cuando Kudo despierte.

"Presiento que no sólo el mundo" pensó Kaito poniéndose el casco de seguridad.

"Y son las seis menos cinco. Perfecto. Divino. Genial. Ahora veré a gente que no he visto en diez años, y que me enterrarán cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Si no llegan los del FBI, los mato. Con suerte aguanto que Shinichi esté aquí, sin gritarle a su rostro dormido que no es Conan Edogawa."

Ya había dado de alta a tres de los cinco pacientes que tenía en total. Se había desconectado completamente de todo lo relacionado con Shinichi y había estabilizado a tres de los cuatro pacientes que tenía en cardiología. Nada mejor, pero estaba segura que todo eso se acabaría muy rápido.

Volvió a su puesto ordinario, donde estaban todos los del personal que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Dejó los archivos de sus pacientes en su debido informe y notó que todos la miraban.

Podía existir muchas razones: había llegado hace ocho días y había llamado mucho la atención que dominara tan bien todas las especialidades, siendo que había tenido apenas un año de trabajo (nueve anteriores, siete de universidad y dos de especialidad). Aunque claro, nadie sabía lo mucho que había aprendido con sus compañeros en el FBI.

Otra razón podría ser la buena relación que llevaba con los doctores de cada especialidad, lo que repercutía directamente en que recibiera cosas muy interesantes como apoplejías, bypass, tumores, etc.

Y claro, la mayor posibilidad era que todo anterior terminara llevándola junto a Conan Edogawa, famoso detective "adolescente"; tan guapo e inteligente que todas estaban interesadas en él. Y le había atendido nada más ni nada menos que la única persona que había tenía "algo" con él. Ja. Ironías de la vida.

"Mejor voy a recibir a mis invitados" decidió Ran alejándose del lugar.

Pasó primero a la máquina cerca de la entrada principal para coger un café, necesitaba estar bien despierta. Se sentó en la sala de espera a beberlo mientras esperaba que apareciera Heiji y Kaito. Miraba su reloj de vez en cuando y movía sus piernas entrecruzadas con nerviosismo.

-¿Doctora Mouri?-Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ran saltó de pronto y le tiró sin querer café a la persona que le había hablado. Giró y vio al Doctor Matsuura, jefe de su departamento de neurología. Era un excelente cirujano y tenía el respeto y admiración de todos. Sólo que había un detalle: era un posible miembro de la organización.

El doctor Matsuura era el objetivo de Ran. Era un hombre soltero, de apenas treinta y siete años, que había sido nombrado sospechoso por unas mensuales inversiones en un banco de Washington que era nombrado por los del FBI "Banco de los hombres de negro". Lo más raro era que a su cuenta recibía una semana después el doble. Así que Ran fue la encargada de espiarlo en su propio terreno.

-¡Doctor Matsuura! ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Me ha asustado!-Dijo Ran inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, sólo has manchado mi bata y eso es sólo un cambio.-Dijo el moreno de ojos grises.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Ran mirando a ambos lados.

-Bueno, ya va a ser la hora que el Señor Edogawa despierte y venía a decirle que…

-Debo hacer un chequeo total al cerebro del paciente, que sea lo bastante específico para determinar si hay nuevos traumas u alteraciones y para ver si el accidente ha afectado en la anterior perdida de memoria del paciente, Conan Edogawa.-Completó Ran sonriendo de manera dulce.

-Al parecer, no será necesaria mi presencia.-Dijo el Doctor Matsuura colocando una mano en el hombro de Ran.-Ya te veo como la futura Jefa del Departamento de Neurología.

Matsuura sonrió de forma tan encantadora, que Ran estaba a punto de pedir un balde para la saliva (Eso le habría dicho Aoko). Prefirió beberse lo que le quedaba de café y suspiró.

-No sea tan exagerado. Personalmente considero que debería estar presente para instruirme en caso necesario.-Dijo Ran halagada y halagadora.

-Por mi excelente.-Dijo Matsuura.-Llámeme al beeper y estaré enseguida.

-Sí doctor.

-Y referente al café que le hecho desperdiciar…-Se acercó y se susurró al oído.-…ya le invitaré uno estos días.

"Genial. Volveré a tirarle cafés todas las veces necesarias para saber que trama".

-Eso no es importante.-Dijo haciéndose la desinteresada.

Matsuura acarició el hombro que todavía tenia cogido. Se miraron fijamente y Ran luchó con vehemencia para no evitar su mirada que buscaba alguna mentira.

-¿Ran?-Preguntó, según reconoció la voz, Heiji.

Heiji y Kaito ya habían llegado. Se habían cambiado de ropa e iban un poco más arreglados. Tenían una ceja alzada por ver a Ran con Matsuura y Kaito estaba un poco más burlesco.

-Entonces, marca el beeper para realizar los exámenes.-Dijo Matsuura despidiéndose de la mano y despareciendo.

Ran se acercó a los chicos y les murmuró un "Gracias, me han salvado de una".

-Hola, chicos, ¿no va a venir nadie más?-Preguntó con normalidad.

-Le avisamos a Shiho y Agasa, pero creo que se colarán los otros chicos.-Dijo Kaito.

-Menudo jardín infantil.-Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.-Si quieren llamen a Agasa para que llegue luego.

Heiji se retiró para hacerle caso a Ran. La castaña miró a Kaito y soltó una carcajada al aire.

-Yo siempre he esperado que Kaito Kid aparezca en Washington y cause furor.-Le dijo.-Pero he investigado y ha decidido hacerlo sólo en Japón.

-Me ha dado algo de pereza salir del país. Y he estado más concentrado en Japón porque he descubierto algunas cosas de la organización. Quizás te interesen.

-Puedes mostrarlas en la reunión que haremos, aunque no sé donde va a ser.-Dijo Ran.-Tu nombre se oye en América, pero las chicas sólo quieren volar contigo en tus alas delta.

-Aja. Claro.-Dijo Kaito con su sonrisa misteriosa de Kaito Kid.-Eso trae locas a las nenas.

-Sí que chistoso. Creo que a Kaito Kid le cuesta más escapar de las mujeres que de la policía.-Dijo Heiji llegando de llamar.-Ya he llamado a Shiho y están aparcando el coche.

-¿Me veo bien?-Preguntó Ran posando para una foto.

-¿Quieres estar guapa para Shinichi?-Preguntó Kaito.

-No. Es para saber si se va a notar la diferencia entre ahora y después, cuando lleguen y me llenen la cara de arañazos.-Respondió Ran con pena.

Los tres largaron una carcajada. Al parecer, Heiji había cesado las hostilidades y Ran estaba feliz por eso. Era caótico que fuera amiga de Kazuha y no de Heiji.

-¿Podemos darnos los tres un abrazo de reconciliación?-Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron los chicos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Vamos, admítanlo. Estaban enojados porque no vine a ver a Shinichi cuando perdió la memoria. Pero tenía mis razones, se los juro. Y les doy por firmado que el primero que lo comprenderá será él. Bueno, si se lo dicen o lo recuerda por sí mismo.-Dijo Ran con cara de corderito degollado.

Al ver a los chicos indecisos los juntó con sus brazos y dijo "Abrazo de reconciliación". Fue tan rápido que cuando los soltó quedaron en la misma posición.

-Me preguntó si Shinichi fue el único que tomó esa droga y encogió diez años.-Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El profesor Agasa y Shiho Miyano aparecieron tras ellos. Agasa carraspeó para llamar la atención de Kaito y Heiji. Se sorprendió al ver a Ran y antes que dijera nada le indicó con gestos que no dijera nada y que le siguiese hasta la otra habitación. A diferencia de él, Shiho puso un serio rostro y tomó con desaprobación la aparición de Ran. Heiji y Kaito notaron esto y muy naturalmente tomaron cada uno una mano de la joven muchacha.

Entraron a la habitación y Conan Edogawa seguía durmiendo con normalidad. Los recién llegados lo miraron desde la sala de estar y se sentaron. Heiji, Shiho y Kaito en uno y Agasa con Ran en el otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ran?-Preguntó Agasa.

-Es un médico policíaco del FBI.-Le dijo Heiji.

-Sí, y está en el grupo que lucha contra la organización.-Dijo Kaito afablemente.

Agasa y Shiho miraron con impresión a la castaña. No quería darles la información de lleno, pero era lo más rápido para dejar en claro todo.

-Sí, es verdad. Es una coincidencia que me hayan asignado a Shinichi, pero vamos a utilizar esto a nuestro favor. En tres horas llegarán los padres de Shinichi. La entrada a este lugar para las visitas es muy restringida, pero yo les voy a dar una autorización para entrar. La justificación será que Shinichi necesita orientarse, y ustedes han estado en todas las ocasiones con él, así que sabrán reaccionar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Mouri?-Preguntó Shiho aún sostenida por Heiji y Kaito.

-Eso mismo. Soy sólo la doctora Mouri. Con suerte Ran si está descansando. Si quieren hablar algo conmigo fuera de lo médico, al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no tan exigentes si no hay otra persona del personal.

-Vaya, el FBI te ha hecho ser una persona que piensa en todo.-Dijo Agasa impresionado.

-No exactamente.-Susurró Ran.-Bueno, van a ser las seis y diez, hay que despertarlo. Primero avisaré al neurólogo, el doctor Matsuura, que arregle todo para realizarle los exámenes.

Sacó su beeper y le envió el mensaje rápidamente. Lo guardó y se giró hacia la cama de Shinichi. Por primera vez en el largo día, acarició una cadena a la cual no se le alcanzaba a ver lo que colgaba de ella.

-Le daré anfetaminas para despertarlo.-Dijo Ran.- Ustedes ocupen el rededor de su cama, y esperen cualquier reacción.

Se puso un par de guantes blancos y del cajón que estaba a la derecha de Shinichi sacó una jeringa. Bajó en nivel de suero y a través de una vía ya instalada, inyectó la aguja que ya contenía anfetaminas, para que despertara. Se tomó todo su tiempo para botar la aguja y los guantes, para colocarse unos nuevos.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres hacer, Mouri?-Preguntó Shiho mirando fijamente a quien variadas veces le recordaba a su hermana.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo bueno va a pasar.-Dijo Ran acariciando nuevamente su cadena.-Así que sí, estoy segura.

Sentía que a su alrededor había sólo oscuridad. Hace un buen rato que intentaba dar con algo, pero lo único que podía ver era su cuerpo, flotando, alrededor de toda esa oscuridad. No sabía que hacía ahí, pero su mente le obligaba a pensar en una sola frase.

"¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Por favor, por ella!"

Carecía de sentido, no podía conectarlo con algo, porque toda su energía la gastaba en intentar encontrar cualquier cosa que le indicara que seguía en el mundo, porque ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí…

"Tal vez, ni siquiera existo" pensó.

Pero tenía cuerpo, podía sentir como sus manos tocaban su cabeza y su tronco, podía sentir el cansancio, podía pensar, si sentía todo eso, debería por lo menos ser una de las cosas más insignificantes en el mundo de los seres humanos.

Dejó de intentar mover frenéticamente su cuerpo. Si no lograba nada con el cuerpo, lo haría con el cerebro. Pensaría, pensaría en esa frase, pensaría en qué y en quién era, pensaría en qué hacía ahí, y después de responder esas preguntas, pensaría en como salir de esa monotonía asfixiante.

Era un humano, eso estaba claro. Se dice que los humanos eran los únicos que pensaban, así que el era el más humano dentro de los humanos, porque… el era…"de-tec-ti-ve".

Eso, era detective. Tenía un poder de deducción e intuición increíbles, sí, eso lo sabía. Buscaba la lógica de todo, sí. Y lo primero que pensaba como detective, era que el lugar donde se encontraba no era para nada lógico ni verosímil.

¿Qué hacía ahí? No estaba para resolver algún caso, porque existiría un caso frente a él y el negro que lo rodeaba no era un caso. Quizás lo encerraron exclusivamente para que se volviera loco dentro de su cabeza…eso, su cabeza. Lo más seguro era que fuera su subconsciente, que lo trataba de ayudar, y la única forma que encontraba factible, era encerrándolo para que pensara.

"Gracias, creo que funciona, pero me siento más demente que nunca."

Pero, esa frase. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que la escuchaba, la voz que la reproducía tenía tanta desesperación y esperanza en ella? Lo gritaba como si fuese su último gran deseo, por "ella".

Reconocía el tono y timbre de voz. Ahora que lo pensaba, era él mismo diciendo eso. Entonces, era por otra persona que luchaba, y no quería detenerse. Por otra persona necesitaba salir de allí y encontrar algo de luz.

Luz. Se hizo parte de su deseo, realidad en su subconsciente. De repente, dos luces lo encandilaron, algo iba a toda velocidad hacia él. Escuchaba algo chillar dentro de esa cosa extraña. Se acercaba más y más a su cuerpo que no podía moverse. En menos de un segundo, las luces lo golpearon y por fin sintió como se movía, pero de una forma violenta, que le causaba dolor. Mucho dolor.

Abrió los ojos una vez que consideró que no le molestaba la luz y se sorprendió. Alrededor de él, había otras personas. Las conocía. Eran muchas personas. Rompieron el círculo perfecto para formar una línea e indicarle hacia un lugar. Un lugar al que se podía llegar atravesando una puerta. Las personas a su alrededor sólo le indicaban con ahínco la puerta. Lo intentó, y vio con satisfacción, que por fin podía mover sus piernas en algo sólido.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Su deducción estaba correcta. Si respondía las preguntas, podría salir de lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Aunque faltara saber a quien le debía tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Así que confió en las personas que lo ayudaban si corrió hacia la puerta. Sabía que al otro lado de ella estaba la realidad, la lógica, todo lo que incluía su verdadero mundo…

Cuando abrió la puerta, el dolor desapareció.

Abrió los ojos. Los cerró de inmediato porque algo que brillaba le encandilaba la vista. Esperó un rato y sus parpados se levantaron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Por fin, la realidad.

Vio gente alrededor de él. Se movían algo nerviosos. Enfocó la vista y los reconoció. A los cuatro que lo observaban desde los pies de la cama. Más cercanos a él, estaban sus mejores amigos, Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba. Detrás de ellos estaban el profesor Agasa y Ai Haibara. Ella era su mejor amiga, y él era como su afable abuelo. Le sonreían de forma tranquilizadora.

-Déjenmelo a mí un minuto.-Escuchó que decía alguien a su izquierda con voz suave y cálida.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta dar con la duella de esa voz. Era una doctora. La examinó detenidamente. Estatura normal, cabello castaño largo tomado en una coleta, ojos azules brillantes, piel blanca, nariz respingada, y labios carnosos.

Instintivamente, se cubrió hasta más arriba de la cabeza con las sábanas. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Por qué se escondía como un niño tímido?

-¿Señor Edogawa?-Volvió a decir la doctora.-Señor Edogawa, necesito revisarlo antes de hacerle algunos exámenes.

Le hizo caso y se destapó la cara. Sus amigos lo miraban con una ceja alzada de la impresión e incredulidad. Se sentó sin depender de las almohadas y miró toda la habitación, únicamente para no sentirse ridículo.

-Le haré unas preguntas. Puede que le suenen estúpidas y sin sentido, pero necesito que las responda si sabe la respuesta.-Dijo la doctora mientras cogía una ficha.- ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

¿Estúpidas y sin sentido? Esas preguntas le decían que estaba vivo y que todo volvía a la normalidad. Eran su salvación.

-Conan Edogawa.-Respondió el chico a la doctora, sin dejar de observarla.

-Perfecto. ¿Reconoce a estas personas?

-Sí. Son mis amigos, Agasa, Ai, Heiji y Kaito.-Respondió con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Bien. ¿Recuerda que le ha pasado antes de despertar aquí?-

Conan miró nuevamente a la doctora. Recordó el auto con sus dos luces en medio de la noche, que iban a toda velocidad hacia él. Vio algo en aquel vehículo que le impidió moverse, y sentía que si lo hacía, lo perdería.

-Sí, iba camino al distrito de Beika cuando cruce una calle. Yo estaba con el paso preferencial, y un auto corría a todo lo que daba hacia mí. No dudo un instante en chocarme, y creo que cuando volví a tocar el suelo, caí inconsciente.

-Estás bien. Muy bien orientado y tienes el dominio de lo que hablas. Voy a buscar a las enfermeras y te llevaremos a hacer unos exámenes neurológicos para descartar daños en el cerebro.-Dijo la doctora caminado hacia la puerta.-Por cierto.-Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.-Soy la doctora Mouri y estaré atendiéndole mientras permanezca en el hospital, Señor Edogawa.

Conan la vio perderse entre el blanco de la habitación. Volvió la cara hacia sus amigos y sonrió. Ellos no sabían lo bien que se sentía al comprobar que estaba en el mundo real, con ellos.

-¿Y qué cuentan?-Preguntó Conan como si nada.

-Nada. Sólo que no pude dormir mucho por cierto tío que fue atropellado.-Dijo Heiji burlesco.-Vamos a tener que contratar un seguro para que valga la pena.

-Sí, el dinero no nos vendría mal. Nos pondríamos como los principales beneficiaros.-Dijo Kaito riendo.

-Interesados.-Murmuró Conan.-Agradezcan que no iba a juntarme hoy con ustedes, porque si hubiese sido así, los hubiese considerado responsables de mi desgracia.

-¿Y qué hacías a la medianoche solo?-Preguntó Agasa.

-Había ido a tomar algo con unos compañeros de fútbol. Cuando nos separamos coincidí con un asesinato y lo resolví. Iba camino a mi casa cuando me atropellaron. Pero no fue mi culpa. Fue esa mierda de auto que no sabe distinguir colores y no respeta los malditos límites de velocidad.

-Puedes haber quedado tonto, Conan.-Dijo Ai seriamente.-Fue una suerte que había algo de gente junto a ti que llamó a la ambulancia inmediatamente. Tuviste hemorragia interna, y te has salvado del corazón y fracturas de puro milagro. Y eso que no sabemos que te pasará con tu cerebro.

-Siempre tan optimista.-Dijo Conan.-Y para que sepas, mi cerebro está excelente. Lo he preparado para no olvidar nada nunca más.

-Eso lo veremos, ahora.-

Un doctor entró en la habitación. Tras él, llegó la doctora y dos enfermeras. Las enfermeras parecían muy interesadas en él. El doctor parecía bastante profesional y la doctora seguía llamándole la atención. Raro. Curioso.

-Soy el doctor Matsuura, su neurólogo. Como debe de haberles explicado la doctora Mouri, queremos asegurarnos que estás completamente bien después de tu accidente y de la operación a la que hemos sometido. Enfermeras, llévenlo y prepárenlo para los exámenes. Con la doctora Mouri llegaremos en un momento.

Tras abrir a cal y canto las puertas y preparar la camilla, las enfermeras se llevaron a Conan. Agasa, Heiji, Kaito y Ai se miraron y Kaito llamó de alguna forma la atención de Ran.

-¿Podemos esperar aquí?-Preguntó con educación por estar frente al neurólogo.

-Claro, acomódense. No demoraremos mucho. Como han podido comprobar, está básicamente bien y si tiene algo detallado lo sabremos ahora, así que no hay nada que temer.-Dijo Ran bastante objetiva.

-¿Pueden esperar aquí?-Preguntó Matsuura.-Creía que el acceso estaba restringido.

-Sí, al principio. Pero ya que ha despertado, y ellos son lo más cercano que tiene el paciente en ausencia de sus padres, no considero que sea inoportuna su presencia. Yo les he autorizado, como la doctora del Señor Edogawa, a estar aquí, para orientar al paciente en cosas que no comprendemos muy bien.-Explicó Ran con autoridad al doctor Matsuura.

-Como usted diga, doctora.-Dijo Matsuura indicándole la salida.-Después de usted.

Ran sonrió y le adelantó. Se perdieron en los pasillos que daban a la zona restringida para todo público y dejaron a los cuatro adultos solos. Se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala de estar y estuvieron en silencio un minuto.

-Ese doctor le está coqueteando descaradamente.-Dijo Heiji sin abrir los ojos.-Ya me parecía raro cuando llegamos y los vimos.

-Y Mouri sigue siendo inocente, no se ha dado cuenta.-Dijo Shiho.-Debe de estar muy concentrada en actuar como si no lo conociera para no percatarse de eso.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que Ran está más…?-Preguntó Agasa sin completar.

-¿Más fría y calculadora?-Agasa asintió a lo dicho por el guante blanco.-Sí, debe ser por el FBI, el ambiente creo que es bastante serio. Pero estuvo a punto de largarse a reír cuando Shinichi se tapó la cara. La verdad es que si no fuera porque soy un profesional, también lo hubiese hecho.

-¿No creen que de cierta forma, le ha dolido que él no la reconociera?-Preguntó Shiho bajando la mirada, al recordar a Ran.

-Evidentemente.-Dijo Agasa.-Bueno, si es que todavía lo quiere.

Daban las diez de la mañana. Hace media hora habían llegado Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo. No utilizaron ningún disfraz para hacerse pasar por padres de Conan Edogawa, pero con ayuda de Kaito y Heiji pasaron desapercibidos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

Ran no los había visto, porque había hecho cambio de turno con el director del hospital a las ocho y él le había dicho que ella se haría totalmente cargo del caso a partir de las diez y media. Le había dado apenas dos horas de libertad para dar de alta a sus pacientes de cardiología y tuvo que hacer malabares para ello. Había entretanto, conversado bastante con Agasa, Heiji, Ai y Kaito. Se podría decir que quedó bien con los cuatro, porque Ai todavía la miraba raro.

Se sentía satisfecha con su reencuentro con Shinichi. Sabía perfectamente que no la recordaría, pero como le dijo a Shiho, tenía una impresión positiva y pudo atenderlo muy bien. Le pidió a Matsuura bastante ayuda para quedar bien con él y poder conseguir lo más rápido posible información sobre sus inversiones y creía ir por buen camino. Mejor que con Shinichi.

Kaito tenía razón y estuvo a punto de reírse cuando Shinichi se tapó la cara completamente. Sabía que había cohibido al detective de Tokio y le causaba mucha gracia. Quizás que pensase de ella. Pero tenía que preocuparse de la llegada de sus compañeros del FBI, porque tenían información importante que proporcionar, entre ellos, Kaito Kuroba que también odiaba a la organización a muerte. Ellos tenían pensado llegar a las doce, a mediodía.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Sabía que sólo estaban los padres de Shinichi, porque Kaito le había avisado que irían a descansar un rato más, aprovechando que no dejarían solo a Shinichi.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yusaku y Yukiko uno a cada lado de la cama de su único hijo. Le echó una rápida ojeada a la ficha y miró a los tres. Los seis ojos apuntaban a ella y fue su turno cohibirse.

-Buenos días. Soy la doctora Mouri. Según tengo entendido, ustedes son los Señores Edogawa.-Dijo con normalidad.

-Sí, somos los padres de Conan.-Dijo Yusaku Kudo con su voz FM.-Los amigos de mi hijo me han contado que lo han atendido muy bien.

-Lo mejor que podemos, Señor.-Respondió Ran comiendo internamente las uñas.

-Pero que suerte tiene Conan, le ha tocado una doctora muy guapa, ¿eh?-Dijo Yukiko acercándose a Ran y abrazándola.-Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-Le susurró Ran.

Ran estuvo a punto de volver a reír al ver la cara de Shinichi. Había quedado demasiado impresionado por la familiaridad con la que Yukiko la había abrazado, con tal que entre su ceja y su boca había mucha distancia.

-Los resultados de los exámenes que hemos hecho a su hijo los tendré en un momento. El doctor Matsuura, neurólogo, está revisándolos para dar una opinión profesional del caso.

-Tengo entendido que usted también es neuróloga.-Dijo Yusaku lanzándole una mirada divertida a su esposa.

-Sí, pero estoy también ayudando en cardiología.-Respondió Ran torturándose mentalmente.

-Guapa e inteligente.-Se retractó Yukiko guiñándole un ojo a Conan.

-¿Has sentido dolor de cabeza, durante las últimas dos horas?-Preguntó Ran mirando fijamente a Shinichi.

-Un poco.-Admitió el detective de Tokio.

-¿Alguna otra molestia?

-No.-Respondió Conan decidiendo también mirar fijamente a Ran.

-El dolor de cabeza puede ser causado por los exámenes que te hemos hecho hoy o por el cansancio. No has dormido desde que has despertado, así que sería bueno que descansaras.-Le dijo Ran a Conan.

-Es que tengo algo de pánico de quedar inconsciente de nuevo-Dijo Conan desordenándose el pelo a la vez que bostezaba.

-Estás en un hospital. Nada te pasará nada. Estás completamente fuera de peligro. Tienes que descansar un par de días aquí y luego podrás irte a tu casa.-Dijo Ran sonriendo con tranquilidad.-Si en la biopsia o en los rayos hubiésemos detectado algo habría que preocuparse. Pero salieron normales.

-Ves, no hay razón para mantenerse despierto si tienes sueño.-Dijo Yukiko apretando una mejilla de su hijo.-A menos que quieras que la doctora Mouri te cuente un cuento.

Yusaku y Yukiko rieron con fuerza. A Ran se le enrojecieron un poco las mejillas y Conan bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojado. Esos dos disfrutaban torturando a los dos chicos.

-Bueno, voy a buscar los resultados de los exámenes.-Dijo Ran también riendo un poco.-Con su permiso.

Sintió en menos de un segundo como Yukiko la siguió hasta fuera de la puerta. La esperó al otro lado del pasillo, porque se notaba demasiado que iban a hablar con ella. Pero mejor era hablar con ella, porque con Yusaku era como hablar con Shinichi sólo que más grande.

Y ella estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios referentes a ella y Shinichi. Cada vez que veía a los padres de Shinichi, lo molestaban y ella sólo podía esconder la cara roja de vergüenza. Shinichi en cambio ya había adoptado una cara de póker digna de Kaito Kid, en esos tiempos.

-No te voy a morder, Ran.-Dijo Yukiko con dulzura.

-Lo sé, sólo que no quiero que él nos escuche.-Dijo Ran bajando la mirada.-No quiero responder sus preguntas aún.

-Lo has hecho excelente, Ran. Con Yusaku te damos todo nuestro apoyo, porque sabemos perfectamente que siempre has pensado en lo mejor para Shinichi. No hemos podido estar siempre con él, en cambio tú siempre estuviste ahí. Los últimos diez años pueden llevárselos el viento si él recuerda todo, ¿eso está revisando el doctor en los exámenes?

-Sí. En vista que sólo olvidó a personas y hechos, pero no materias, significa que es temporal, y puede que el golpe que se ha ganado con el atropello, puedan generar la vuelta de memoria.

-Todo terminará bien. Aunque sé que no nos perdonas que le ocultásemos quien es en realidad.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que le han quitado su vida si no le dicen quien es?-Preguntó Ran con lágrimas en los ojos.-Era necesario que me olvidara a mí, pero no sabe nada de la organización. Y olvidándolo de sí mismo no hará que esos tipos lo dejen de buscar. Los dos accidentes que ha tenido Shinichi han sido automovilísticos y es seguro que han sido ellos. ¿Cómo comprenderá? No es justo.

-Estábamos tan preocupados por él que no pensamos en una mejor solución. Tiempo después, cuando ya era tarde, nos dimos cuenta. Pero él ya tenía mentalizado que era Conan Edogawa. Te juro que lo siento mucho, Ran. Te hemos hecho sufrir más de lo que ya has sufrido.

Yukiko volvió a abrazar a Ran y ésta no lo negó. Se dejó llevar y se apoyó en el hombro de la única mujer que consideraría como suegra. Y ella lo sabía. No le importó si alguien del personal la hubiese visto, pero igual nadie pasaba por el lado donde estaban Yukiko y Ran.

-Lo hemos visto antes de venirnos.-Dijo Yukiko sonriendo.-Son iguales. Me dan ganas de decirle Shin-chan. Recuerda, Ran. Siempre, tendrás el apoyo mío y de Yusaku. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte hasta que llegue el momento del todo.

-Sí, lo sé.-Dijo Ran sonriendo por el comentario de la mujer.-Cada vez menos tiempo queda.

Ran se fue. Yukiko se quedó quieta mirando como Ran se iba, viendo cada paso que daba. Cuando por fin desapareció, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y llegó rápidamente a su cuello. Porque sabía todo lo que habían sufrido. Porque tenían miedo de que después de tanto esfuerzo, no quedara nada. Pero ella estaba segura de que quedaba mucho, que había un superávit de amor entre ellos.

Incluso si él no lo recordaba.

Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo se fueron al hotel de Beika aprovechando que su hijo se había quedado dormido. Ran lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo, asegurándose que estuviera bien y cómodo. Al igual que Yukiko, Yusaku le expresó su apoyo a Ran y le pidió disculpas por no recordarle a su hijo quien era. Ran sólo les agradeció el apoyo y les recalcó que tenían que pedirle las disculpas a Shinichi si recuperaba la memoria.

Ahora que estaba con él, recordó con mucha nostalgia las veces que volvió a ser Shinichi. Era consiente que él quería decirle algo importante, cada vez que lo veía, pero siempre había un caso que se interponía entre ellos, y el tiempo finalizaba para él, volviendo a ser Conan.

El pequeño Conan siempre le decía que lo esperara, que Shinichi volvería aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. Era su consuelo. Y ella tan preocupada sobre el supuesto caso que mantenía a Shinichi lejos de ella, que no se dio cuenta de que Conan era Shinichi. Era la culpa que llevaría por siempre, porque podría haberlo apoyado en silencio. Aunque varias veces le había echado en cara que era Shinichi, siempre acababa sin dudas, porque con la ayuda de Agasa o Heiji, quedaba limpio.

¿Y la última vez? Fue inolvidable. Fue una semana antes de que Ran se fuera de Japón a Estados Unidos. Shiho progresó bastante y el antídoto duró una semana. En esa semana Shinichi literalmente secuestró a Ran y se la llevó a su casa de playa en Izu. Se encerraron en la casa, o mejor dicho Shinichi lo hizo para que no hubiese nadie que interfiriera en sus planes con asesinatos o algo por el estilo. Ahí Ran por fin escuchó una respuesta, la mejor que le han dado en su vida.

"Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Ran"

Ella no le exigió más. Sabía de antemano lo difícil que era para Shinichi expresar sus sentimientos. Pero él también aprovechó su valentía para contarle a Ran que era Conan Edogawa. Ella permaneció estática, escuchando como el detective le hablaba de la organización, de la APTX 4869, de la verdadera identidad de Ai Haibara, de cómo luchaba por encontrarlos y volver a ser él. Notó el miedo en los ojos de Shinichi Kudo cuando terminó de hablar, esperando su reacción: era el miedo a ser rechazado.

Ran sólo lo abrazó. Le prometió que le ayudaría de cualquier forma, incluso haciéndose la desentendida. Incluso le agradeció haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo, porque nunca se sintió sola estando con el pequeño Conan.

Permanecieron toda esa semana mimándose, besándose, amándose. No salieron de esa casa de playa en siete días. Todo terminó cuando a Shinichi le volvieron los dolores y la fiebre alta. Ran se asustó tanto, que sólo paró de llorar cuando Shinichi le pidió perdón, y le dijo que lo más probable era que volviera a ser Conan.

Cuando volvieron a Tokio. Eran la hermana Ran y el pequeño Conan. Pero Ran lo abrazaba con tanto cariño que hacía sentirse más culpable al detective de Tokio. El temor de Shinichi Kudo aumentó cuando intentaron atropellarlos, y él reconoció muy bien el automóvil que hizo eso, era un porche negro, era el auto de Gin.

En ese instante todo quedó en una promesa. Una promesa que la había llevado a viajar a Estados Unidos, estudiar medicina y unirse al FBI. Una promesa que los volvió a separar. Una promesa que, aunque no la supieran los demás, había mostrado la depresión de Shinichi y su drástico cambio de ánimo. Esa promesa…

Ahora seguro no la recordaría. Ahora sólo sabía diez años de su vida, pero como le había dicho Yukiko, diez años que se los puede llevar el viento si Shinichi recupera la memoria. Y sólo había que esperar, porque el mismo accidente que causó la amnesia de Shinichi, ahora lo recuperaría con el último ocurrido.

Una vibración la sacó de su profunda reflexión. Shinichi seguía ahí, durmiendo. Porque en realidad estaba muy cansado. Vio el beeper y el número que marcaba lo reconocía perfectamente. Ya habían llegado, sus compañeros del FBI. Y Kazuha Toyama le daba la señal que estaba cerca de ella. Esperándola.

Salió de la habitación, después de echarle una mirada a Shinichi. Frente al pasillo, donde antes había hablado con Yukiko, había una mujer. Vestía traje formal de pantalones y chaqueta negros, con una blusa verde y un maletín. Su cabello oscuro lo llevaba suelto y lo dejaba caer sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes mostraron un brillo de diversión al ver a Ran con su bata blanca de doctora. Definitivamente, Kazuha Toyama estaba acostumbrada a ver a su amiga con el uniforme del FBI.

-Hiu. ¿Desde cuando los doctores japoneses son tan americanos?-Dijo Kazuha burlona.

-También te he echado de menos, Ka.-Dijo Ran irónica.

-Oh, vamos. De seguro encuentra un mejor trabajo, yo te ayudo.-Dijo Kazuha guiñándole un ojo a Ran.

-¿Y los demás?-Preguntó Ran.

-Armando un cuartel improvisado.-Respondió la chica de Osaka.-Ya que era la única que no tenía nada importante que hacer, me ofrecí a visitarte.

-Mentirosa. Vienes a encontrarte con Heiji.-Fue el turno de Ran burlarse.-No se me escapa. Tu chico casi me mata.

-Ah, pero apuesto a que le pasó.-Dijo Kazuha como si fuese lo más obvio.-No es de los que le duro mucho el enojo.

-Por eso vienes tan confiada.

-Si. Ahora déjame ver a Sherlock Holmes.

Ran le abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que viera a Shinichi. Kazuha metió de lleno la cabeza y se largó a reír.

-Está igual de guapo que cuando lo vi por primera vez en tu obra escolar.-Se admiró Kazuha cerrando la puerta.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien. No he podido hablar mucho con él, pero como está bien, no me preocupo.

-Seguro.-Dijo Kazuha sarcástica.-Y la ciencia no te ha demostrado lo certera que es la genética.

-Shh! Te pueden escuchar. Apenas termine mi turno iré a verlos. ¿Y Aoko?

-Pues anda insoportable, parece que la pegaron con cola a Richard y no se separan nunca. Imagínate una con hambre y ellos comiendo.-Dijo Kazuha haciéndose la ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que Japón le hace mal a Aoko. Y tú hambrienta, ¿no habías ido de fiesta el otro día?

-"La última vez que me emborraché, en una cama desconocida desperté"-Cantó Kazuha con picardía.-Ahora que no estás, tengo un par de entes masculinos bastante sobre protectores conmigo, así que de salir, nada.

-Mira, mira, un buen plato acaba de llegar.-Dijo Ran indicando la entrada principal.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	3. Memoria

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

_Ran le abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que viera a Shinichi. Kazuha metió de lleno la cabeza y se largó a reír._

_-Está igual de guapo que cuando lo vi por primera vez en tu obra escolar.-Se admiró Kazuha cerrando la puerta.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_-Bien. No he podido hablar mucho con él, pero como está bien, no me preocupo._

_-Seguro.-Dijo Kazuha sarcástica.-Y la ciencia no te ha demostrado lo certera que es la genética._

_-Shh! Te pueden escuchar. Apenas termine mi turno iré a verlos. ¿Y Aoko?_

_-Pues anda insoportable, parece que la pegaron con cola a Richard y no se separan nunca. Imagínate una con hambre y ellos comiendo.-Dijo Kazuha haciéndose la ofendida cruzándose de brazos._

_-Creo que Japón le hace mal a Aoko. Y tú hambrienta, ¿no habías ido de fiesta el otro día?_

_-"La última vez que me emborraché, en una cama desconocida desperté"-Cantó Kazuha con picardía.-Ahora que no estás, tengo un par de entes masculinos bastante sobre protectores conmigo, así que de salir, nada._

_-Mira, mira, un buen plato acaba de llegar.-Dijo Ran indicando la entrada principal._

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo 3: Memoria**

Kazuha se giró muy interesada y mostró toda su blanca dentadura. Acababa de entrar Heiji con Kaito al hospital y caminaban con libertad hacia la habitación de Shinichi, pero sin ver a las chicas aún. Kazuha sonrió con inocencia a Ran y le guiño un ojo antes de ir en dirección hacia ellos. Ran la siguió para ver la escena.

Los chicos iban tan concentrados conversando. Y Heiji no se dio cuenta hasta que le quitaron su vieja gorra de la cabeza. Miró a la responsable del robo, que se había colocado la gorra y le sonreía con mucha inocencia. Los ojos verdes de Heiji se abrieron completamente al reconocer a la chica.

-¿Ka…Kazuha?-Dijo sin creerlo del todo.

-Buenos días, señor detective. Que grata sorpresa verlo.-Dijo Kazuha sin dejar de sonreír ni de jugar con la visera del gorro.

Mientras Kaito había ido con Ran para ser meros espectadores, Heiji abrió la boca para decir algo. Kazuha estaba muy divertida al ver que su chico no podía producir sonido alguno. Heiji por fin reaccionó y aprovechó la diferencia de estatura con Kazuha para cogerla por los hombros y acariciar con dulzura su cabeza, todo esto con los ojos todavía demasiado abiertos de la impresión.

-Por fin viniste.-Dijo Heiji al fin.

-No sabes cuando valoro el que me hayas hecho caso cuando te dije que no me fueras a buscar. Era lo correcto.-Dijo Kazuha.

-Eso lo aclararemos después, ¿vale?-Dijo Heiji respirando la fragancia del cabello de Kazuha.

Kazuha se separó un poco de Heiji para mostrarle el amuleto que siempre llevaba consigo. Heiji sonrió melancólico y también le mostró su amuleto. Kazuha se emocionó y soltó algunas lágrimas, porque Heiji no era de los que creían en esas cosas y lo mantenía consigo. Sonrió con tanta inocencia, que a Heiji se le hizo poca la voluntad de no besarla. Así que lo hizo. La besó.

Ran y Kaito habían decidido darle algo privacidad. Privacidad significaría que se hicieran mimos en el pasillo de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Japón. Estaban esperando en la sala de estar de la habitación de Shinichi.

-Ahora si que van a llegar todos, Ran.-Dijo Kaito feliz por Heiji.-La policía no pudo venir porque tuvieron un problema, pero Heiji fue en lugar de Conan y lo resolvió en un instante. Ai no quiso llamar a los otros tres chicos, pero de seguro llegan hoy.

-¡Oh! El jardín infantil.-Dijo Ran bostezando.-Parece que no los pasas mucho.

-Tienen buenas intenciones.-Sentenció Kaito.-Pero su sentido de la justicia no es mejor. Sus métodos tampoco son los mejores y se enojan con Conan, alegándoles que se quiere llevar todo el merito. Pero el hace todo el trabajo. Como que Conan siempre ha sido independiente, sólo que ellos no lo saben y lo siguen.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Ran volviendo a bostezar.-Es un tema de madurez. Hay una gran diferencia entre ellos y Conan. Yo creo que a su edad nosotros éramos mucho más maduros.

-Es que hemos vivido cosas más duras que ellos.-Dijo Kaito cruzándose de brazos.-Con Heiji seguimos tratando a Conan y a Ai como si tuviesen nuestra edad, si me entiendes. Por eso creo que Conan separa su amistad con nosotros de la amistad con ellos.

Ran volvió a bostezar. Estaba muy cansada porque llevaba setenta y dos horas despierta y el que Shinichi llegara la cansaba aún más. Kaito notó su cansancio y se acercó a ella.

-Te voy a hacer un truco muy simple. Concentraré mi energía en estos dos dedos y tu podrás sentir el poder mirándolos fijamente.-Dijo apuntando su índice y anular hacia los ojos de Ran.-Tú sólo míralos fijamente. Recuestare para hacerlo más cómoda.

Ran le hizo caso y le siguió el juego. No duró ni treinta segundo y se quedó dormida. Kaito sonrió ante su triunfo y se levantó en dirección al gran armario de la habitación de su amigo. Buscó hasta que encontró una manta lo suficientemente abrigadora y la colocó sobre Ran.

"Es la más estresada de todos nosotros" pensó el guante blanco sentándose para contemplarla hasta que llegara el par de tórtolos.

Pasó una media hora, pero aún no llegaban Heiji y Kazuha. Pero Conan finalmente despertó. Kaito se giró para verlo desperezarse exageradamente. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Conan lo miró y miró el sillón donde Ran dormía tranquilamente y volvió a mirar a Kaito para buscar una explicación.

-He considerado como persona que tú no eras el único que necesitaba descansar.-Dijo Kaito indicando con la cabeza a Ran.-Debe llevar como tres días seguidos sin dormir y trabajando sin cesar, y contigo siempre es un trabajo adicional, así que la acomodé y se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

Conan miró a su doctora con mucha curiosidad. Ella dormía con tanta paz que pareciera que no tuviera ningún problema. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que esa posición le sonaba muy familiar. No sabía de donde, pero ya había visto durmiendo a alguien así.

-Parece un ángel.-Dijo Conan inconscientemente en voz alta.

-Algunas personas creen que es así.-Dijo Kaito divertido por la obvia atracción que tenía Conan por Ran.-Te ha cuidado muy bien ella sola.

-¿La conoces de antes?-Preguntó Conan. Kaito lo miró interrogante.-Hablas de ella como si la conocieras.

-He hablado mucho con ella últimamente.-Se limitó a decir Kaito.-Es bastante agradable.

-¿No será que te está gustando?-Le preguntó Conan con una inusual seriedad.

Kaito soltó una risa muy llena. Lo supiera o no, tanto Shinichi Kudo como Conan Edogawa eran muy sobre protectores con las chicas que les gustaban.

-No, detective. Aunque puede que le diga que salgamos estos días.-Bromeó intencionadamente.-Creo que el único que tendría problema con eso serías tú, ¿no?

Conan se sonrojó de sobremanera. A él sólo le preocupaba porque sabía que su amigo era un pervertido calificado. No le gustaba que lo molesten así, porque nunca se había interesado en alguna chica. A diferencia de la doctora Mouri, que sólo le llamaba la atención (NDA: Sí, claro. Y yo quiero que este fic sea Ran/Kaito)

-Que no te escuche Ai.-Se limitó a decir Conan.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Heiji y Kazuha. Los muy perlas venían de la mano y se sorprendieron al ver a Conan despierto.

-Vaya que se han demorado.-Dijo Kaito con su sonrisa pervertida.-Se les ha hecho poco el tiempo al parecer.

-Heiji, ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Conan al ver que estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ella es…-Comenzó a decir Heiji con duda.

-Soy Kazuha Toyama. Soy la abogada de la doctora Mouri y he venido a verla. Pero, ¿Dónde…?

-Ahí está.-Dijo Conan servicial indicándole el sillón.

Kazuha siguió la mirada de Conan y se encontró con una Ran dormida. Suspiró con impaciencia y se acercó a ella. La zarandeó con suavidad y la llamaba con susurros, pero la chica no despertaba.

-Ran, Ran. Levántate.-Dijo Kazuha en voz más alta.

-Mmm…no quiero ir yo. Yo fui a dejarlos ayer a la escuela, te toca a ti Ka.-Susurró Ran dándoles la espalda para volver a dormir.

Los tres chicos miraron con mucha interrogante a Kazuha. Ella se asustó un poco y miró a Ran con crueldad "Serás bocazas". Se colocó a su lado y pensó en la mejor solución.

-James Black ha llamado a Ran Mouri para dar una charla a principiantes. Espero que Ran haya practicado.-Gritó Kazuha haciendo que la antena de responsabilidad de Ran se activase.

-¡No! James, no. No estoy lista.-Dijo Ran levantándose de golpe.-Ni siquiera me han dicho que…

Su frase quedó en el aire. Se había despertado de golpe y lo primero que ve es a Conan, Heiji y Kaito con una ceja alzada. Ningún rastro de James Black. Buscó a la responsable de todo eso y la encontró carcajeándose con descaro. La quería asesinar. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

-¿Y terminaste de hacer lo que venías a hacer?-Preguntó sin mirar a los chicos, sólo a Kazuha.

-No. He venido para mostrarte los papeles de divorcio y te encuentro así, que feo.-Dijo Kazuha con sorna.

-¿Divorcio?-Preguntaron los tres chicos.

-Es una forma de decirlo.-Explicó Kazuha descubriendo que había dicho algo incorrecto en un lugar incorrecto-¿Qué te parece si lo vemos al lado de una máquina de café? Vi una al lado, así te despejaras.

-Tengo que atender pacientes, Kazuha.-Dijo Ran fregándose los ojos.-Voy a matar a la persona que me hizo dormir.

-Eh, que yo sólo apuré el proceso. Estabas a punto de quedarte dormida.-Dijo Kaito librándose de la culpa.

-Esa es una buena excusa, la diré en tribunales. "Como Kaito Kuroba iba a morir algún día, no se me debe acusar de ningún cargo, pues yo sólo he apurado el proceso" Recuérdamelo Kazuha.-Dijo Ran sarcástica.- Ahora fuera todos, que voy a revisar a Conan.

-¿Ves? Han hecho enojar a la doctora Mouri.-Dijo Heiji cogiendo a Kazuha de la mano.-Vamos Kaito, pero después tendrás que tomarte un café.

-Sí, sí, ahora todos fuera.-Dijo Ran indicándoles el amplio pasillo.

Los tres se fueron alegando de la mala disposición de ciertos doctores. Ran cerró la puerta en sus narices y suspiró. Recordó que tenía un paciente que seguramente la estaba tomando por loca.

-Lo siento, señor Edogawa. Me he quedado dormida y he hecho un show nada que ver aquí.-Dijo Ran girándose para verlo.

Conan no pudo aguantar y se largó a reír. Ran alzó una ceja. Es que no había cambiado en nada. Era Shinichi riéndose de cosas que la avergonzaban. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Perdón, perdón. Es sólo que me he sentido como si estuviéramos todos reunidos y conversásemos de cosas sin sentido. Eso es lo que hago cuando me junto con Heiji y Kaito. Además yo estaba de acuerdo en que descansaras y me has vuelto a llamar Señor Edogawa, sólo dime Conan.

Ran sonrió de lado. Ella también se sintió de esa forma. Eso significaba que eran un muy buen grupo de amigos. Sólo le faltaba Aoko y Sonoko. Aunque a Shinichi no la pasara del todo.

-Está bien Conan.-Dijo Ran sabiendo que le molestaba llamarlo así.- ¿Te sientes mejor que has descansado?

-Sí, aunque he intentado recordar algunas cosas y me ha dolido un poco la cabeza.

-¿Recordar?-Dudó Ran.

-Sí, es que a veces hay cosas que se me hacen familiares, pero no se de donde. Entonces concluyo que es algo que vi antes de perder la memoria e intento recordar.-Explicó a modo de deducción, Conan.

-No fuerces tu mente. Según los exámenes, recordarás cosas antes de que perdieras la memoria. Sólo falta algo que desencadene eso. Ahora, voy a limpiarte esos arañotes que te quedaron del choque.

Sacó algodón y alcohol. Debido a lo alto que era el chico, se tuvo que sentar en la cama para acercarse a su rostro. Lo miraba fijamente mientras le curaba las heridas y él también la miraba. Le recordó lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse en la obra escolar, pero para variar había ocurrido un asesinato. Recorría con tanto cuidado y dedicación los arañazos, que hizo sentir a Conan muy cómodo. Le soplaba de vez en cuando al ver que le ardía un poco, y lo hacía temblar ligeramente. Ran necesitaba desconcentrase, no podía separar su vista de la de Shinichi.

-Así que eres detective.-Dijo dejando los algodones en el basurero, mientras bajaba de la cama.

-Sí, soy muy bueno.-Dijo con orgullo Conan-Aunque a Heiji no admita constantemente, soy mejor que él.

-Pues que bueno. Has de descubrir al culpable rápidamente.-Dijo Ran con interés, le encantaba verlo emocionado.

-Sí, y con pruebas que ni el mismo culpable pensaría. Soy técnicamente un VIP del la policía metropolitana.

-Es realmente fantástico. Yo me preguntaba el por qué de que todos estuvieran tan ansiosos de atenderte. Hasta que me contaron que eras un detective muy conocido.

-¿No lo sabías?-Preguntó Conan.-Siempre aparezco en las noticias.

-Ya, pero yo he vivido en Washington, Estados Unidos. Apenas llevo más de una semana aquí trabajando.

-Pero tú eres japonesa, se nota.-Dijo Conan.

-Sí, pero fui a estudiar medicina a allá y he vuelto a trabajar. Bueno, voy a decirles a tus amigos que pasen.

-Y tú ve a tomar café, para que estés con energías.-Le dijo Conan con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí.-Dijo Ran con el mismo tono cansino que le respondió a Heiji.

-Es bastante difícil separarte de Heiji cuando te lo propones.-Dijo Ran junto a la máquina de café.

Según lo pedido por Heiji y Shinichi, estaban ambas tomando un café cerca de la habitación. Aunque le había costado, porque Heiji no quería soltar de la mano a Kazuha, tuvo que recurrir a amenazas.

-No lo he visto en muchos años. Compréndeme.-Dijo Kazuha con su maletín en mano.-Quiero un Express cargado.

-Yo también.-Dijo Ran apretando los botones necesarios.- ¿Sabe que eres del FBI?

-Dijo que lo había deducido en el mismo momento que le contaste. Dice que donde está una estamos todas.-Dijo Kazuha divertida.-Me alegó que podía correr mucho peligro y lo típico. Pero es genial, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por mí.

-Ja. Toma.-Dijo Ran pasándole su café.-Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho sobre papeles de divorcio?

-Porque es verdad. Estás casada, ¿no?-Dijo Kazuha divertida.-Sólo que no tienes el anillo en el lugar correcto. Pero sabes que no te quieres divorciar. Mira aquí están los papeles que te enviaron.

Abrió su maletín y le entregó una hoja a Ran. A Ran le brillaron los ojos al reconocer la letra.

-Dijo que era confidencial.-Se burló Kazuha.-Por mientras lees, te cuentos que esos dos listillos le han dicho a Aoko que nos espíe, que le llegaban a pagar con tal que nos alejara de todos los hombres pérfidos existentes.

-Pues no está haciendo muy bien su trabajo.-Dijo Ran interrumpiendo su lectura.-Aquí también me dice que sea bastante cuidadosa, que los que parecen más inocentes son culpables. Habla igual que él. Es odiosamente igual. ¡Ja! Me dice que te aleje de todos los bares posibles, que tuvieron que hacer una barricada entre ellos dos para impedir que salieras.

-Esos dos pillos.-Dijo Kazuha picada.-Tenía el medio panorama para la noche. Y me empiezan a decir que faltaba cena, que faltaba ropa, se inventaron no se cuantas cosas, y cuando por fin se le acaban las ideas, ya había perdido todo el tiempo. Así que me fui a dormir.

-Pero aquí tienes total libertad.-Dijo Ran doblando la carta terminada de leer.-Yo termino mi turno en siete horas. Voy a verlos y si nos sobra tiempo, hacemos una salida de chicas solteras y sin compromiso. A menos que quieras quedar con Heiji.

-Ran, no me pongas en esta situación.-Dijo Kazuha con dificultad.-Primero tendríamos que convencer a Aoko, y esa chica está lejos.

-¿En qué va con Richard? Es que no entiendo cual es su tipo de relación y no me cabe en la cabeza. Tampoco paso mucho al tipo para serte sincera.

-Yo tampoco, pero tu sabes como es Aoko, sus relaciones duran máximo un mes. Lo típico que duraría si quieres a alguien pero te sientes herida y todo eso. Yo creo que Aoko lo toma de esa forma, pero he escuchado que Richard quiere comprometerse con ella. Y si le pregunta, ahora en Japón, te apuesto a que dice que sí.

-Aunque habría algo bueno.-Dijo Ran sonriendo pícaramente.-Una despedida de soltera.

-Sí, y sería estupendo. Lo haríamos como en la despedida de soltera de Jodie. Eso está para la posteridad.-Dijo Kazuha recordando con gracia.

-Todas ebrias con un stripper para cada una, suena muy genial. Es que fue la cosa más loca de todas. Aunque Jodie nos agradece hasta el día de hoy tan buena fiesta.

-Y para la de Aoko podríamos hacer algo mejor.-Dijo Kazuha divertida con la idea.-Imagínate.

-Supongo que con un stripper, porque sin stripper no hay despedida.-Dijo Ran decida.-Podríamos poner preservativos como globos.

-Ran que morbosa eres, que no te escuchen los chicos. Arruinaría tu imagen de ángel. Pero buena idea. Karaoke, seguro. Tendríamos que darle de regalo algo para la noche de bodas. Tengo tantas buenas ideas, pero si fuese otro el novio.

-Yo también. Richard es muy poco hombre para Aoko. Podríamos pedirles ayuda a nuestros chicos y la convencen. No es por ser mala, pero Aoko sabe que no funcionará.-Dijo Ran con pena.

-Pero en fin. Todo tendrá que acabar en un momento. Yo he conversado con Heiji, y le sido todo lo sincera que puedo ser. Le dije que dependía de los movimientos que hubiese de la organización aquí el tiempo que nos quedaríamos. También le he dicho que había algo importante que tenía que contarle, pero que no podía decírselo a menos que todo lo de la organización terminara o que nos fuésemos todos a América.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-Que para que todo saliera bien teníamos que acabar con la organización y después de eso empezar. Él también es conciente de que nada nos asegura una victoria, y que funcione completamente. Porque él puede haber tenido sus amoríos tal como los tuve yo. Pero él sabe que es el primero para mí, y el único que me ha importado en realidad.

-Claro, después comprenderán que tenemos el corazón partido en dos de una forma muy especial.-Dijo Ran recordando la carta.-Quiero que termine todo esto para poder soltar toda la verdad. Pero lo prometí. Que no haría nada precipitado si arriesgaba mi vida.

-Y tenemos que ayudar a Aoko. Que lo acepte. Te apuesto que ahora está como está únicamente porque sabe que Kaito anda por acá. Es tan infantil. Me da rabia, porque sabe que todos hemos sufrido por esto y ella lo niega. Entonces que me explique que hace en el FBI en un grupo anti-hombres de negro, que no le encuentro razón. Porque nadie lo hace por diversión.

-Además, creo que James Black no ha hablado con los chicos para que se nos unan porque él sabía que Shinichi no sabía que era Shinichi. Aunque no me lo contara. Tanto él como Shiho son importantes y Heiji y Kaito que también están involucrados.

-Sobre eso. Akai me dijo que James Black le dijo, que si Shinichi recuperaba la memoria, que los reuniéramos a todos y fuéramos a Estados Unidos. No sé porque, pero presiento que todo va a terminar allá. Como que con Shinichi acá, les da pavor hacer sus operaciones y prefieren irse a otro país. Creo que faltas tú y otro chico que está en Okinawa que nos afirmen o nieguen y terminamos de limpiar Japón.

-Yo apuraré la máquina, para finalizar luego. Ahora me preocupa que Shinichi salga bien del hospital. Porque si lo reconocen como Shinichi Kudo, aunque ya lo deben haber hecho, sería un peligro, él lo atendió horas atrás y por eso me he empeñado en atenderlo sólo yo.

-Cuidado Ran, que también lo vi y estaba muy bien.-Dijo Kazuha pícara.-En sus conocimientos médicos, digo yo.

-Ya, te creo.-Dijo Ran sarcástica.-Mejor vamos, que tienes que volver. Te despides lo más rápido de Heiji y me dejas terminar esta jornada bien para que puedas tener una velada con Heiji.

-¿No era salida de mujeres solteras sin compromiso?-

-No, me han pedido que te aleje de todos los bares posibles. No me puedo negar.-Dijo Ran divertida.

-Bribones, los mataré cuando vuelva a verlos. Ah, no te conté algo muy interesante de ellos antes de irme.

-¿Qué locura han hecho?

-Le han pedido a James Black autorización para leer todos los archivos sobre la organización, formalmente cara a cara. Sin bromear.

-Supongo que él dijo que no.

-Después de pensarlo un poco, terminó diciéndoles que sí. Yo le alegué, pero me dijo que era mejor que anduviera a escondidas buscando, y que como son ellos, encontrarían algo que nosotros no hemos visto. Y ellos me han dicho antes de venir a Japón que tenían unas cuantas deducciones y que cuando terminaran estaban segurísimos que tendrían pruebas. Mira los pastelitos.

-De cierta forma, tienen razón. Son tan agudos para estas cosas. No me sorprendería que tuvieran una charla para cuando volvamos.-Dijo Ran con cariño.-Los hecho de menos, a los dos. Ya me he sobre acostumbrado a ellos.

-¿Lo hemos prometido, no?-Dijo Kazuha seria.-Hacerlo juntas para que todo salga bien.

-Por supuesto. Es una de las promesas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida.-Dijo Ran.-Ahora vamos a despedirte.

-No quiero.-Dijo Kazuha como niña pequeña aunque ya caminaba de vuelta.

Cuando entraron el la habitación se sorprendieron. Estaban todos. Conan, Kaito, Agasa, Ai, Genta, Mitsushiko, Ayumi, Yukiko y Yusaku. Las chicas se sintieron fuera de lugar, así que buscaron a Heiji con la mirada. No estaba. Miraron a Kaito con interrogante y él se encogió de hombros.

-Hola, soy Kazuha Toyama. Soy la abogada de la doctora Mouri.-Dijo Kazuha saludándolos uno por uno sin aparente vergüenza.- ¿Y Heiji?

-Creo que salió ha hacer una llamada, poco después de que se fueran ustedes.-Dijo Conan mirando a Kaito-¿Cierto?

-Eh, sí claro. Tenía que hablar con su padre, parece.-Dijo Kaito.

-Lo siento. Me he tomado mucho tiempo con el café.-Dijo Ran disculpándose ante Conan.

-No importa, tienes más energías, que hace un rato.-Dijo Conan sonriendo de forma que Kaito, Ran y Kazuha también lo hicieron al recordar el show de Ran.

-Pues bien. Buscaré a Heiji afuera para despedirme. Un gusto de verlos.-Dijo Kazuha despidiéndose con las manos.-Te veo luego, Ran.-Le susurró a la castaña.

Abrió la puerta y venía entrando Heiji. Se sonrieron como tontos amantes por un buen rato, hasta que Kaito carraspeó. Heiji tomó de la mano de Kazuha y la sacó silenciosamente de la habitación.

-Bien, Conan. Voy a sacarte algunas de estas máquinas, que ya no te hacen falta. Has progresado muy bien durante la mañana-Dijo Ran acercándose a la cama.

-¿Cuándo va a poder irse a casa?-Preguntó Yukiko con alegría.

-Pues si sigue así, yo creo que a primera hora de mañana.-Dijo Ran con objetividad.-No ha tenido lesiones tan graves, ya descansó lo que debería haber descansado después de la operación y se muestra con mucho ánimo.

-Siempre estoy con ánimos.-Dijo Conan con orgullo.-Deben haber muchos casos esperando por mí.

-Pero si sales, Conan, no podrás hacer grandes esfuerzos. Nada brusco, por lo menos durante una semana. Así que si quieres resolver casos, tendrás que hacerlos sentado.

-Eso le quitará la emoción.-Reclamó Conan como un niño pequeño.

-Son las condiciones para irte mañana. Porque puedes quedarte aquí toda la semana. Y es verdad eso de que la comida de hospital no es la mejor.-Dijo Ran guiñándole un ojo.

-No podrás objetar nada Conan.-Dijo Ai Haibara.-Mouri tiene mucha razón.

-Y te dejaremos a cargo de Agasa, así que no podrás salirte del régimen.-Dijo Yusaku divertido.

-Y cuando estés con nosotros tampoco te dejaremos hacer nada brusco.-Dijo Ayumi decidida.

Conan giró la cabeza a la única opción que le quedaba. Kaito se sintió muy cohibido ante tantas miradas tan intensas. Intentó buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente neutra. Pero unos golpes de kárate y unas deducciones que lo culpabilizaban no le llegaban muy bien a la vez.

-¿No crees que es muy estricto, Ran?-Preguntó Kaito con su cara de póker.

-No, Kaito. He hablado con el neurólogo, cardiólogo y traumatólogo que lo operaron y fue lo primero que me dijeron que sería una regla.-Respondió Ran sonriendo ante la cara de Kaito Kid.

-¿Puedes traer unas notas que lo aprueben?-Preguntó el guante blanco con testadurez.

-¿Quieres notas? Pues te traeré todas licencias que quieras.-Dijo Ran camino a la puerta.

-Me traes una a mí para un mes de ausencia, por favor.-Dijo Kaito riendo.

-No, para ti, no.-Dijo Ran más testaruda cerrando la puerta.

Yukiko, Yusaku Agasa y Ai también rieron. Genta, Mitsushiko y Ayumi se sentían muy fuera de contexto porque no le habían explicado muy bien el asunto. Kaito miró a Conan. Él sonreía de forma encantadora, y lo primero que salió de su boca fueron palabras que resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Ella es genial.-Dijo Conan un sonoro suspiro.

Todos, absolutamente todos, se pusieron blancos de la sorpresa. Nunca en su vida habían escuchado decir algo parecido a Conan. No era así. No era de los que encontraban a cualquier chica atractiva.

Ayumi lo sabía perfectamente. Ella era muy llamativa, pero Conan nunca le había hecho caso y siempre la consideró su amiga. Le dolió confirmar lo que había sospechado hace más de diez años. Recordaba haberse juntado con Ran para decírselo, y ella sólo le negó como si fuese la locura más grande. Pero ahora estaba la prueba.

-Digo, porque tiene mucha paciencia.-Se retractó el detective al ser consiente de lo que había dicho.-No es muy común que alguien demore tanto en estallar conversando frente a Kaito.

-No sigas, Conan. Te estás metiendo más en el agujero.-Dijo Kaito con su cara de pervertido divertido.-Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra.

-Mi pequeño se ha enamorado.-Dijo Yukiko desbordando alegría.-Y de Ran, mira las cosas de la vida.

-Eh, no se pasen.-Dijo Conan avergonzado.

-Si lo piensas con detenimiento, es lo más normal. Algún día sería.-Dijo Ai con una media sonrisa de lado.

-Es que este chico no cambia nada. Siempre igual.-Dijo Yusaku con sus dedos de victoria hacia su hijo.

-Que no es para tanto, digo.-Dijo Conan comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Heiji entrando a la habitación.

-Conan piensa que Ran es "genial".-Dijo Kaito imitando hasta el suspiró.

Heiji cambió su cara por una repentina de pillo. Ya se lo esperaba, Shinichi siempre iba a ser Shinichi. Y Ran siendo como era lo iba a conquistar de inmediato. Hasta Kazuha se había dado cuenta. Aunque le había quedado algo en duda…

-Heiji no empieces tú.-Pidió Conan.

-Pero si está claro, Conan, ya todos se han dado cuenta.-Se burló Genta.-Te gustan las mayores, ¿eh?

-Las que tienen su edad mental, podría ser.-Dijo Mitsushiko.

-Y hablando de Roma… ¿Dónde está Ran?-Preguntó Heiji.

-Fue a buscar licencias para demostrar que debo quedarme bien quiero durante una semana.-Respondió automáticamente Conan.

-Si Conan fuese un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, yo también le diría que no hiciese nada brusco.-Dijo Heiji a Kaito.

-Jajaja. Vamos, no le des ideas, que se a imaginar haciendo cosas raras con…

-¡BASTA! ¡Me harté! ¡Resolveré casos aunque tenga que verlos por una cámara! Y dejen de molestarme con la doctora ¿vale?-Gritó Conan bastante molesto.

-Bah, con razón hay una persona que yo me sé, que te dice "Maniático de los misterios".-Dijo Kaito imitando la voz de Ran a la perfección.

Con giró para mirarlo con extrañeza. Eso si que le pareció familiar. De repente, un inmenso dolor de cabeza le dio. Se afirmó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía demasiado mareado. Trataba de detener el dolor con sus manos pero le era imposible, parecía que su cabeza era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Un montón de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Gente que no había visto en su vida, casos que no se acordaba de resolver, lugares que no recuerda haber visitado. En un momento, recibió imágenes bastante nítidas. Pero sólo las frases le quedaban frescas.

"Quiero ser el Sherlock Holmes moderno, ¿sabes Ran?"

"…Pero, es verdad que estaba deseando venir contigo, Shinichi"

"Lo siento, Ran. Ahora vuelvo. ¡Luego nos vemos Ran!"

"Desde que era pequeño, que es un descarado, creído y un maniático de los misterios, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Es valiente, es guapo, de verdad. ¡Me gusta mucho! Pero no se lo puedes decir a Shinichi ¿vale?"

"Tonta, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Espérame, acabaré…enseguida"

"Con mi voz de verdad, con mi boca de verdad, ¡sólo una vez más! ¡Por Ran!"

"Lo siento, Ran. Volveré a ser yo, y te lo contaré todo con mi propia voz, y te diré lo que siento realmente por ti"

"Shinichi…te amo"

"Es nuestra promesa más importante, ¿vale Ran? La cumpliremos para poder estar juntos"

La cabeza paró dos segundos en que quedó muy impresionado. Pero volvió el dolor enseguida y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar de dolor. Sintió como la gente se alteraba alrededor, pero ya sabía, ya entendía…el por qué.

Ran estaba alterada. Ya había recostado a Conan sin la almohada y las enfermeras le habían dado tranquilizantes, pero él seguía gritando de dolor. Le tomó el pulso con miedo y para su horror, el corazón está muy acelerado.

-¡Tiene taquicardia! ¡Dios!-Dijo Ran sentándose en la cama.-Conan, relájate por favor. ¡Conan! ¡Tienes que calmarte, o no parará el dolor!

En un caso de desesperación, quitó las manos de la cabeza de Conan y puso las propias para darle un masaje en las sienes. Estaba muy preocupada, porque estaba sudando demasiado y le podía dar fiebre. Lo intentó hacer con toda la calma posible, pero cada grito le perforaba el alma.

-Cálmate, cálmate. Shinichi cálmate, por favor. Por nuestra promesa, por favor. Tienes que calmarte.-Le susurró al oído con lágrimas en los ojos.-Shinichi…por favor…

Sintió como el chico le tomaba de las manos y pudo sentir y aguantar el dolor con él. Seguía masajeando sus sienes con todo el cariño y paciencia, y pudo ver con alegría como se iba tranquilizando. Revisó su corazón y también comprobó que el pulso se iba estabilizando. Mantuvo sus manos unidas en todo momento hasta que escuchó un susurro.

-Has cumplido tu promesa Ran.-Susurró el detective de Tokio antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido del cansancio.

Ran suspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Shinichi estaba bien, normal. Tendría que hacerle exámenes urgentes otra vez. Se volvió hacia las enfermeras, que eran las únicas que estaban con ella en la habitación.

-Está durmiendo. Preparen las cosas que vamos a volver hacerle exámenes neurológicos. Denle dos dosis de tranquilizantes por si acaso lo necesita. ¡Vayan ahora!

Las enfermeras salieron corriendo y los padres de Shinichi, Kaito, Agasa, Heiji y Ai entraron apurados. Miraron con miedo a Ran que mantenía la cabeza baja sentada al lado de Shinichi. Ran estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones pero las tenía a flor de piel.

-Ran, ¿qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó Yukiko acercándose a ella lentamente.

Ran le dio la cara y mostró sus ojos lagrimiantes llenos de miedo. No podía evitarlo, ya había visto esa reacción en él y era cuando volvía ser el pequeño Conan. Pero no le habían dado ningún antídoto, ni tenía fiebre, ni nada. Sólo que sufrió de la misma forma que cuando volvía a ser Conan.

-Creo que ha estado recordando mucho, y ha forzado mucho su cerebro. Cayó rendido de cansancio. Pero se ha tranquilizado y tiene pulso normal. Si quieres lo revisas Shiho.-Dijo secándose la cara.-Me he llevado un susto de muerte.

-Ven, Ran vamos a dar una vuelta. Ya Shiho nos cuida al chico.-Dijo Heiji cogiendo del brazo a la castaña y sacándola de la habitación.

Kaito los siguió y dejaron a Ai con Agasa, Yukiko y Yusaku. Los cuatro miraron preocupados al chico, pero al ver que Ai se calmó, también lo hicieron los demás. Significaba que Ran tenía razón. Sólo estaba demasiado cansado. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando Ran volvió ya recuperada acompañada de las enfermeras. Sacaron rápidamente a Shinichi en la cama de la habitación y se la llevaron a las salas privadas.

Los seis adultos se sentaron en la habitación. Parecía que cien años se les vinieron encima, porque se veían agotados. Pero confiaban en Ran y sabían que estaba seguro con ella. Ai salió para hablar con los otros chicos que prefirieron quedarse afuera porque les había asustado mucho el ataque de Conan.

En verdad, no sabían que le había pasado al detective de Tokio.

-Mira el de antes. La actividad parecía menor. Pero ahora está más rápida. Es como si una barrera se hubiese desmoronado.-Dijo Ran a Ai en la habitación de Shinichi mientras les mostraba las radiografías del cerebro.

-Tal vez algo lo ha hecho recordar y ha desencadenado todo esto. A lo mejor ha recordado todo.-Opinó Shiho asintiendo a lo dicho por Mouri.

Shinichi llevaba más de dos horas durmiendo. Eran las únicas que estaban con él y Ai se había quedado a petición de Ran. Por fin habían cesado las hostilidades y se llevaban bien, sin ningún tipo de ironía. Ya quedaba poco para la salida de Ran, y el director tendría que hacerse cargo de Shinichi, aunque Ran ya se había encargado de eso.

-Habrá que esperar a que despierte para comprobarlo.-Dijo Ran recordando lo último dicho por Shinichi antes de caer dormido.

-Sí. Lamentablemente, yo no podré hacer mucho si ahora terminas tu turno. Otro doctor no me dejará vigilar a Kudo.-Dijo Ai cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, ya he pensado en eso. Le daré el alta ahora mismo. Así que cuando despierte se podrá ir. Pero tienes que hacerle entender que tiene que mantenerse en reposo. Mínimo no tiene que hacer esfuerzos, que si quiere resolver casos lo hará sentado, no sé. Porque sabes perfectamente que puede darle otra hemorragia o rasgadura en el abdomen.

Ran sintió una vibración de una de sus bolsillos: era su celular. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Kazuha. Se retiró un poco para leerlo y se asombró un poco. Era un mensaje bastante directo, nada de bromas y empezaba a torturarla.

"Necesitamos algo de Matsuura. Aunque sea alguna dirección. Akai se está impacientando"

Suspiró. Sí, había pensado mucho en eso mientras Shinichi dormía. Y ya tenía todo listo, sólo faltaba ir a la oficina de Matsuura e inventarse una excusa para estar sola por un minuto. Así podría tener completamente cubierto al neurólogo sospechoso de ser integrante de la Organización Negra.

-Haibara. Te dejo aquí por ahora. Si alguien del personal llega, dices que estás como familiar del paciente, y que la doctora vuelve pronto. Yo iré hacer un asunto y me vengo a despedir antes de irme-Dijo Ran volviéndose a la castaña que la miró seriamente.

-Está bien.-Dijo Shiho automáticamente.-Cualquier cambio te aviso cuando vuelvas.

Ran caminó impacientemente por todos los corredores del hospital en busca del doctor Matsuura. No lo encontraba, y a menos que estuviese en una operación, no sabía donde estaba. Miró la tabla de operaciones y afirmó que estaba en quirófano. La intervención, según sus cálculos, estaba a punto de terminar, así que lo consideró una excusa perfecta para esperarlo en su oficina.

Llegó con lentitud a la oficina. No sabía si era por la sospecha, pero encontraba algo penumbrosa la habitación y solitaria. Abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie en ella sacó una pequeña caja de su bata blanca. La colocó a la altura de la puerta, adhiriéndola a la pared. Sacó su teléfono móvil e introdujo una contraseña. Esperó y una luz verde quitó la tensión de la cara de Ran.

El FBI tenía su propio grupo de tecnología. Ex-miembros de la CIA que vivían de ello se integraban al departamento para hacer los mecanismos de espionaje y defensa más efectivos. Si bien la CIA también aportaba varios de ellos al FBI por obligación estatal, el FBI mantenía su importancia, a diferencia de la CIA que perdió algo de importancia después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y ahora se preocupaba de las relaciones terroristas con los países de Medio Oriente.

Entre aquellas tecnologías, se encontraba esta inusual cajita. De tamaño un poco menor a un pulgar adulto, se colocaba en cualquier lado de una habitación. A través de un teléfono móvil o de una computadora se activaba y el mecanismo de la caja permitía verificar si alguna cámara, micrófono, o cualquier cosa oculta se hallaba en el lugar. Era perfecto para reuniones improvisadas de cualquier grupo secreto, y perfecto para saber a que se enfrentaban.

El hecho de que la luz verde apareciera, significaba que no había nada, aparte de las clásicas alarmas del hospital, en la oficina de Matsuura. Ran entró tímidamente, en caso de alguien la viera. Se sentó con lentitud en la silla frente a la que se debía sentar el doctor e inspeccionó la oficina con la mirada. Era bastante formal y común, con algunos matices beige que la hacían algo aburrida. Todo parecía estar en orden y Ran sonrió para sus adentros al ver el maletín y la chaqueta con la que el doctor llegaba y se iba estaban en diagonal a ella.

Sintió una brisa suave y supo que había llegado el doctor, sin embargo se hizo la desentendida, disimulando ver el título de medicina del doctor Matsuura. Se extrañó un poco al ver que no la llamaba de inmediato, pero si algo había aprendido en la vida, había sido esperar.

-Es un título original, por cierto.-Dijo Matsuura apareciendo en campo de vista de Ran, que disimulo un temblor.-Lamento haberla asustado.

-Oh, no. Yo lamente haber entrado de improviso a su oficina. Necesitaba hablar con usted, y como vi que estaba operando, preferí esperar aquí.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Y dime, ¿qué necesita?-Preguntó el doctor sentándose frente a ella y juntando sus manos para escucharla atentamente.

-Pues verá-Comenzó Ran.-Yo sé que he pasado demasiado poco tiempo aquí. Poco más de siete días. Y sin embargo varios doctores, jefes de departamentos me han halagado, diciéndome que debería optar por su especialidad, sabiendo que yo ya he cursado neurología. El caso, es que necesito saber su opinión personal. Usted como jefe de uno de los departamentos más importantes de uno del hospital más importante del país, debe saber evaluarme, y decirme si me ve futuro en esta área o cree que debo estudiar otra.

Matsuura mostró una sonrisa de comprensión. Una que hizo derretir a Ran y preguntarse si realmente tan buen…doctor sería tan malo. Pero se recordó que las apariencias engañaban y recuperó la compostura.

-Es algo bastante largo de conversar, ¿qué te parece si te devuelvo el café que te hice botar ahora? Hubiese preferido invitarte a cenar, pero viendo que la oportunidad es ahora, un café es perfecto para la ocasión.

-Claro, no tiene porque molestarse con lo de la cena. Pero…-Dijo Ran haciéndose la tímida, sabiendo que había ganado.-A mí me gusta sólo…

-El café de la máquina de la entrada, lo sé.-Interrumpió Matsuura para el desconcierto de Ran.-Te he visto siempre coger uno de ahí en vez de comprarte uno hecho a mano de la cafetería. Ya los traeré yo, espera unos minutos.

"Unos minutos" "La oportunidad es ahora" Perfectas palabras dichas por el doctor Matsuura antes de desaparecen en dirección a la entrada del hospital. Ran no perdió tiempo y colocó unos pequeños adhesivos en el interior de la maleta y de la chaqueta. Se agachó bajo el escritorio y colocó una cajita muy similar a la que había colocado al principio al rincón.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, analizó todo lo que había hecho. Los pequeños adhesivos analizaban todos los aparatos electrónicos, computadoras, celulares, agendas, todo, incluido tarjetas con códigos. La segunda cajita la colocó para poder analizar los aparatos de la oficina. Todo eso era controlado por una clave y su celular.

"Listo. Ya saben que hacer. Tienen todo. Dile a Akai que no sea molestoso, que desconcentra con su impaciencia, él entenderá. ¿Salida de solteras?" Envió como mensaje a Kazuha con una rapidez increíble.

"Ja. Claro que va la salida. Los "superiores" se ven bastante satisfechos. Dile a quien se quede con Kudo, que si despierta y recuerda, venga de inmediato al cuartel, le dices la dirección. Tú también ven directo acá apenas salgas."

Ran sonrió al ver llegar a Matsuura. Tuvo que aguantar unos minutos de charla, pero se mostró muy interesada. El café se le acabó muy rápido, y excusándose de que ya había terminado su turno, se despidió muy afectuosamente de Matsuura.

Cuando entró al cuarto de Shinichi, todavía estaba durmiendo. Ai estaba leyendo una revista en los sillones con desinterés y siguió a Ran hasta que llegó con su ropa informal, lista para irse.

-No ha hecho nada más que dormir desde que te fuiste.-Dijo Ai dejando de lado la revista.-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. Te tengo que pedir un favor. Si Shinichi despierta y recuerda quien es, con el alta que le he dado, salen del hospital, y van a la dirección que te anotaré, ahí está el cuartel del FBI. Me llaman a mi, o a Kazuha Toyama, y los guiaremos.-Dijo Ran sacando un lápiz y papel y anotando la dirección antes dada por Kazuha.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?-Preguntó Shiho con una sonrisa cómplice indicando el bulto que se movía en la cama.

Ran detuvo su escritura y llegó a romper la punta de la sorpresa. Se levantó y giró suspirando profundamente para llegar al lado de Shinichi. Parpadeaba muchas veces, molesto por la luz directa que le llegaba a sus ojos azules, y se sentó inmediatamente al sentirse estabilizado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ran indecisa.- ¿Sabes quien soy?

Shinichi la miró directamente, sin pestañear. La observó de lado a lado, cada centímetro de ella. Giró su cuerpo, quedando con las piernas al aire hacia el lado donde estaba Ran y lució una sonrisa melancólica.

-Por supuesto sé quien eres.-Dijo el chico dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

Ran se tuvo que sujetar de la cama para no desmayarse. Había vuelto, por fin, había regresado, había recuperado la memoria. Shinichi limpió la lágrima de su mejilla y también había limpiado las de Ran, aunque ella no las sintiera. Lo volvió a mirar y encontró la mirada determinante de Shinichi Kudo. Se permitió cobijarse en el pecho de Shinichi y respirar su aroma. Sintió los brazos de Shinichi alrededor de ella y se sintió más protegida que nunca.

-No me gusta verte llorar, aunque sea de felicidad, ¿vale?-Dijo Shinichi en un susurro, con mucha ternura.

-Feliz regreso, Kudo.-Dijo Shiho levantándose frente a la pareja.-Espero que recuerdes todo.

-Absolutamente todo.-Respondió Shinichi sonriendo.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Haciendo sus cosas.-Respondió Shiho mirando a Ran.-Antes de que despertaras, Ran me estaba contando algo.

Ran miró nuevamente al dudoso Shinichi, y le agradeció con un gesto a Shiho que le haya vuelto a la tierra firme. Cogió a Shinichi de la mano y lo dejó sentado mientras iba al baño a limpiarse la cara, que en menos de un minuto estaba roja de la emoción.

Cuando volvió, Shiho estaba sentada nuevamente y cruzada de brazos y Shinichi estaba hurgueteando el bolso de Ran. La chica alzó una ceja al ver lo concentrado que estaba el detective revisando las identificaciones de ella, incluida la del FBI.

-Después me darás tus opiniones, Shinichi.-Dijo sentándose al lado de Shiho e interrumpiendo al detective.-Necesito que vayan al cuartel del FBI que han instalado hoy mismo. No sé la razón, pero te necesitan. Ya le he dado las instrucciones a Haibara y sólo tienen que llegar a la dirección que he anotado.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir contigo, Ran?-Preguntó Shinichi con seriedad al ver la identificación del FBI.

-Pues hay muchas razones.-Dijo Ran ignorando la actitud de Shinichi.-Para todo el hospital eres Conan Edogawa y creen que no te conozco. Si te ven salir conmigo me investigarán y será mi fin. Otra: tiene que venir el otro doctor a firmarte el alta, que yo ya he ordenado. Para hacerlo más fácil le diré que venga a verte ahora mismo. Otra: debo llegar sola al cuartel para ver unos asuntos antes de la reunión que van a hacer. Sugerencia: llamen a Agasa, Kaito y Heiji, aunque Kazuha ya debe haberle dicho a él último, y lleguen juntos.

-Bien, bien, ya lo has demostrado.-Dijo Shinichi alzando las manos inocentemente.-Está bien, esperaremos. Si Haibara sabe que hacer, no hay problema.

-Voy a llamar a todos, para decirles que estás bien. Y les diré a los ya mencionados que vengan.-Dijo Shiho saliendo de la habitación al ver que hacía de violinista.

Ran miró a un lado contrario de Shinichi y la habitación quedó en silencio. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y no sabía que hacer. Porque el Shinichi que conocía era tan impredecible, que no sabía que pensaba en esos momentos.

-¿Crees que estoy enojado?-Preguntó Shinichi al lado de ella.

-Sí...No…No lo sé.-Dijo Ran volviendo la cara hacia él lentamente.-No estoy segura de lo que pienses, dada la situación que estás viviendo.

-"Dada la situación que estoy viviendo", me encuentro muy feliz al recordar todo, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi cogiendo la cara de Ran.-Estoy feliz de que siempre seas la primera persona que veo al despertar.

-Shinichi…yo…lamento que tengamos que vernos después de este grave accidente. Yo no tenía planeado atenderte, incluso me complicaba verte por las calles de Tokio. El hecho de que hayas recordado todo, significa que te has dado cuenta que me he borrado de tu vida después de que perdiste la memoria y que también no recordaste nada sobre la organización, pero no sé si estás molesto conmigo, o con tus padres, o con tus amigos…

-No estoy molesto con nadie, excepto con los hombres de negro.-Determinó Shinichi abrazando por la cintura a Ran y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.-Me entristece no haber recordado todo eso, pero si lo piensas bien, es como si el destino nos ayudara a cumplir nuestra promesa, y por eso te borraste de mi vida y mis padres borraron mi vida de Shinichi Kudo. También el destino quiso que pasara el accidente y me cuidaras, y recobrara la memoria.

-¿Nuestra promesa?-

-Sí, aquella que hicimos la última vez que nos vimos.-Dijo Shinichi.-Pero en fin, ¿no te tenías que ir a ver un asunto con el FBI?

-Sí, es verdad. Me iré ahora mismo…

Pero se vio en una dificultad. Shinichi, con su cara de pillo al máximo, no la quería soltar. Un golpe de kárate no le iba bien, porque podía darle otra hemorragia. Y la verdad es que ella no quería salir de ahí, se estaba muy a gusto. Aunque, los reclamos por el retraso en el cuartel hacían ecos en sus oídos.

-Shinichi…me tengo que ir. Allá nos veremos y podremos conversar.-Dijo Ran intentando apartarse sin éxito.

-Pero yo estoy muy bien así. Además, estoy convaleciente y no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos. Quédate un rato más conmigo.-Dijo Shinichi acomodándose más con Ran en el sillón.

-Sabes que me encantaría…pero si me quedo, no podré avanzar y no podremos terminar con esto.-Dijo Ran intentando no quedarse dormida en su pecho.

-Eso significa, que después si me cuidarás como buen convaleciente y tú como buena doctora.-Dijo Shinichi pícaramente.

Ran suspiró. Definitivamente no iba a cambiar. Buscó su mirada y al encontrarla, se quedaron mirando embobados. Antes de darse cuenta, Shinichi la había dejado sobre el sillón y él acariciaba su rostro con mucho cariño. A Ran se le vino una imagen aterradora a la mente. La imagen del director o de alguien del personal entrando por la puerta y viéndolos en esa situación comprometedora. La acusarían de pedofilia y de muchas cosas más.

-Shinichi, deja de ponerme en esta situación, me tengo que ir.-Dijo Ran aprovechando el relajo del detective y levantándose del sillón.-Cuando llegues, te prometo hablar contigo todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora compórtate como Conan Edogawa, porque han de venir las enfermeras y el doctor y no sería lindo encontrarnos en esta situación.

-¿Sabes que llegaré a mas tardar quince minutos más tarde que tú?-Dijo Shinichi algo molesto por el escape de Ran.

-Sí, pero es necesario.-Dijo Ran acercándose a él.-Nos vemos en un rato. Y recuerda que diecinueve años tienes sólo el cuerpo, que estás a punto de ser hombre de tres décadas.

Besó demasiado fugazmente los labios del detective y salió a la velocidad de la luz. Shiho entró en la habitación cerrando su teléfono móvil para sorprenderse de la actitud de Shinichi. Estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos, con cara molesta.

-Definitivamente, no entiendo a las mujeres.-Dijo levantándose y cogiendo ropa del armario.-Se nota que quería verme, y se hace de rogar para irse. ¡Ni siquiera se despide de forma correcta! Igual que antes, más lo que alegaba que nunca la llamaba, y cuando lo hacía, me trataba como si no le interesara y como si quisiese hacer algo más importante.

-Es del FBI, debe tener mucho que hacer. Partiendo del por qué está aquí. Debe haber algún sospechoso en el hospital, o algo por el estilo.-Dijo Shiho volviendo a leer la revista.

-¿Y desde cuando la justificas?-La chica se encogió de hombros.-Ah, verdad, que cuando se trata de sexos, se unen unas con otras. Mejor me voy a poner ropa para irme luego y aclararle varios puntos a esa doctora Mouri.

Shinichi cerró de un portazo bastante sonoro el baño. Shiho no se inmuto ante esto ya que era algo común en él. Sobre todo tratándose de Ran, se alteraba fácilmente. Lo bueno, es que ahora que él había recobrado la memoria, podría seguir experimentando el antídoto. Claro estaba que después de diez años, lo tenía casi listo. Sólo tenía que probarlo en un humano. Y de seguro Shinichi Kudo sería el primero en querer probarlo.


	4. Verdaderos Reencuentros

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando el fic. He decidido actualizar los viernes, pero por motivos de castigo (gracias a mi mamá ando de clandestina jajaja) actualizaré hoy. Quiero aclarar que es seguro algunos capitulos más que se actualizarán semanalmente, porque ya los tenía escrito. Pero cuando no tenga más, seré más lenta. Tengo que subir mis notas. (aunque si tengo ideas no puedo estudiar).

Gracias por sus reviews a: LittleThief03 (se viene el reencuentro que te faltaba, amiga), InuKo9222 (aquí se viene una buena entre Kaito y Aoko), AngelWTF y Angels and Vampires (gracias por comentar todos los caps que han salido, me inspiran mucho y me recuerdan las situaciones en las que escribí ciertas escenas), arual17 (me parece que te metiste en mi cerebro o tienes un espía en mi pc, lo que adivinaste de ran es MEDIA verdad, ya entenderás por qué, richard es ahora uno de tantos pero OJO con él y como debes haber leído el cap 3 el moreno sí era nuestro moreno).

Y también gracias a los que marcan la alerta para no pederse capis, ¡no importa que no comenten, me alegra que les guste el fic con eso vivo feliz!

_Shinichi cerró de un portazo bastante sonoro el baño. Shiho no se inmuto ante esto ya que era algo común en él. Sobre todo tratándose de Ran, se alteraba fácilmente. Lo bueno, es que ahora que él había recobrado la memoria, podría seguir experimentando el antídoto. Claro estaba que después de diez años, lo tenía casi listo. Sólo tenía que probarlo en un humano. Y de seguro Shinichi Kudo sería el primero en querer probarlo._

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo 4: Verdaderos Reencuentros.**

"El cuartel improvisado del FBI" terminó tratándose de una mansión muy similar a la de los Kudo, ubicado muy al centro de Tokio. Tenía tres plantas y una subterránea, bastante vegetación, y una muy buena pinta de escondite.

Realmente, Agasa, Kaito, Heiji y Shinichi se preguntaron si en realidad era ése el lugar. Pero Shinichi comprendió inmediatamente la letra de Ran y estaba muy seguro de que era ése el lugar. Cuando Agasa, Heiji y Kaito llegaron a buscar a Shinichi y Shiho, se impresionaron por la exactitud con la que Shinichi recordaba cosas antes de perder la memoria. No pudieron tener mucha charla, porque a Heiji y a Shinichi les urgía llegar a ver a Kazuha y a Ran.

Shiho tocó el timbre. No se produjo ningún sonido, sin embargo esperó pacientemente. Al rato, salió una mujer de cabello castaño corto, ojos claros y gafas. Se veía igual de joven que la última vez que la vieron. Kaito tuvo que ahorrarse el silbido de admiración.

-¡Oh! ¡Cool Guy!-Dijo Jodie con felicidad al reconocerlos.- ¡Han venido muy rápido! También vienen el detective del oeste, Kaito Kid, tío Agasa y la no tan pequeña Ai. Pasen, pasen.

Entraron con una gotita en la cabeza ante el reconocimiento de la norteamericana. La mujer los guió adentro de la mansión y los llevó por el pasillo principal hacia el tercer nivel. Entraron por una gran puerta y llegaron a una habitación semejante a una sala de cine, sólo que con la mitad de asientos. Todos miraban a una pantalla y un podio centrado.

-Esperen aquí, por favor. Ya llegará alguna de las chicas a guiarlos.-Dijo Jodie antes de desaparecer.

-He escuchado varias máquinas en una sala.-Dijo Heiji jugando con su gorra.

-Pues yo he escuchado varios gritos de lucha en otra, cerca de las escaleras.-Dijo Shinichi reflexionando.

-Yo vi muchas luces en una de las salas cerca de la entrada.-Dijo Kaito barajando un naipe.

-Yo sentí muchos tecleados de computadoras en la puerta de al lado. Quizás sea de la sala que está al otro lado del vidrio polarizado.-Dijo Shiho.

-Pues yo olí un exquisito sushi nativo.-Dijo Agasa saboreándose la boca.

-Agasa.-Dijeron los cuatro jóvenes negando con la cabeza.

-Por lo que deben tener muy bien organizado esto para ser en menos de doce horas.-Dijo Shinichi mirando su alrededor.

-Es verdad. Estamos muy acostumbrados a improvisar.-Dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

Miraron hacia la puerta y estaba Ran. Llevaba una chaqueta roja que la hacía ver más alta y delgada de lo que ya era. Aunque debajo de ella llevaba un chaleco del FBI con su identificación personal.

Shinichi tenía que admitir demasiadas veces que Ran se veía muy hermosa así. Con el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda hasta la altura del ombligo. También llevaba unas gafas negras que la hacían ver más intelectual. Hablaba algo, pero Shinichi estaba muy concentrado en mirarla.

-¿Shinichi? ¿Vienes?-Preguntó Ran moviendo su mano frente a los ojos del detective del este.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose.

-Pues bien. A medida que conozcan las salas, algunos tendrán que quedarse en ellas, porque por algo han sido solicitados.-Dijo Ran deteniéndose en la primera puerta al lado de la que estaban los chicos.-Primero está la sala informática. Aquí recibimos la mayoría de información de nuestros artefactos espías y también la enviamos a Washington. Además al fondo están los laboratorios. Si no me equivoco, Agasa y Shiho serán bienvenidos aquí.

Los aludidos abrieron la puerta con cierta incertidumbre, pero Ran los empujó con simpatía, demostrándoles que no les pasaría nada. Se perdieron entre tanta computadora y Ran cerró la puerta.

-La siguiente sala disponible es la de construcción. Preparan las armas, chalecos anti-balas, etcétera, también nuestros artefactos de espionaje. No me han dicho que necesiten a alguien allí, así que…

El tour se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Ran. Sacó algo malhumorada el celular y vio que era una llamada de Aoko Nakamori. Miró fugazmente a Kaito y se decidió por contestar.

-¿Aló?-Dijo Ran educadamente.

-¿Ran? ¡Ran! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Me ha pasado algo horrendo!-Gritó Aoko.

-¿Qué pasa Aoko? ¿Por qué tan alterada?-Dijo Ran alterándose un poco también.

-¿Aoko?-Se preguntaron los tres chicos con duda. Kaito leyó la mente de Ran y prestó más atención.

-Mira, hace una hora salí a cenar con Richard al centro de Tokio, ¿Vale?-

-Sí, Richard de seguro te invitó a algo lujoso, ¿no?-Se burló Ran.

-¿Richard?-Volvieron a preguntar Heiji y Shinichi mirando a Kaito por su reacción, pero él puso su expresión neutra.

-No es momento de burlarse, sí me trajo al algo lujoso, ¡demasiado lujoso! ¡Más que de costumbre! Yo me quedé con la duda y en un descuido le vi el bolsillo… ¡Ran tiene un anillo de compromiso! ¡Richard me quiere pedir matrimonio!-Gritó Aoko lo suficientemente alto para que todos los chicos escucharan.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya preparando la despedida de soltera o qué?-Preguntó Ran recordando su conversación con Kazuha.

-¡No! ¡Ni loca! ¡No pienso casarme con él, ni con ningún tipo como él! ¡Necesito que me saques del baño de damas! No sé secuéstrame. ¡Haz algo!-Pidió Aoko con desesperación.

-Eso te pasa por salir con él. Te dije que no era de fiar. Esos tipos se lanzan al segundo Aoko.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o me vas a sermonear?-

-Espera, espera.-Dijo Ran alejando el teléfono para que Aoko no escuchara.-Kaito, no es por ser una torturadora o algo por el estilo, pero como has podido escuchar, Aoko está en una situación angustiosa. Ya sé que no era el encuentro perfecto, pero, ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

Kaito lo pensó. La situación era la siguiente: Aoko, la chica que tenía siempre en mente, estaba en un baño de mujeres de un lujoso restaurante, aterrada porque su novio de turno estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio, quizás, después de todo, fuese el reencuentro perfecto.

-Pregúntale a elle si está dispuesta a dejarse.-Dijo Kaito al fin.

-Aoko. Tengo a Kaito Kid dispuesto a ayudarte, ¿te sirve?

-¿Kaito está ahí?-Dijo Aoko en un susurro de voz.

-Sí, y debo decir que se ve muy divertido en la idea de ir a buscarte. ¿Va o no?

-Con tal que me saque de aquí y me lleve directo al cuartel, acepto encantada.-Dijo Aoko con un suspiro.

-Vamos, que ya lo aceptabas sin esas condiciones.-Se burló Ran.-

-Que llegue luego, voy a volver a la mesa y tiene que estar en cinco minutos en el "Beautiful Place" para secuestrarme o lo que se le ocurra.

-Nos vemos, Aoko.-Dijo Ran colgando.-Kaito, tienes cinco minutos para…

Kaito no estaba. Al parecer había comprendido que el tiempo era importante y había desaparecido. Shinichi y Heiji se reían a más no poder. Ran los miró reprobatoriamente y ellos pararon.

-En fin, la otra sala disponible es la que está cerca de las escaleras. Es la sala de entrenamiento. Ahí entrenamos de todo, la verdad. Y la última sala disponible está cerca de la entrada, que es la de recreación. Se recrean peleas, conferencias, de todo. Excepto los programas porno.-Dijo Ran abriendo la sala de entrenamiento.- ¡Eh! Kazuha, ¡mira quien ha venido a verte!

Salió Kazuha vistiendo una sudadera y un short muy corto. Transpiraba a más no poder pero se veía bastante satisfecha. Heiji se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que Shinichi carraspeó.

-Pero si es el regreso de Shinichi Kudo. Quien pensaría que siendo Conan lo tomaba en brazos y lo abrazaba. ¡Parecía de peluche!-Dijo Kazuha guiñándole un ojo a Ran.

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo Shinichi sonrojado mientras Heiji lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-A propósito. Me han dicho que han conseguido muy buena información de Matsuura. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste o le mostraste quien mandaba?-Preguntó la chica de Osaka a Ran con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Le pedí café de una máquina a unos cien metros de distancia, tuve tiempo suficiente. ¡Ah! Y Aoko se escondió en el baño de chicas al ver el anillo de compromiso de Richard, Kaito fue a buscarla.

-Querrás decir a salvarla.-Dijo Kazuha.-Yo le dije que saliera con un Richard inglés no americano. Pero bueno…no tendremos que colgar preservativos como globos ni contratar strippers.

-¿Qué clase de mente tienen ustedes?-Preguntaron los detectives con evidentes celos.

-Unas muy sanas, porque pensábamos robar a la novia.-Dijo Ran con inocencia.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me ducharé. He terminado con el entrenamiento de hoy, creo que la reunión es en media hora. Así mejor nos vemos allá.-Dijo Kazuha-¿Me esperas en camerinos, Heiji?

Heiji se sonrojó y asintió. Ran rió con ganas junto a Shinichi y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Ran decidió tomar la mano del detective y lo llevó en silencio a la sala donde se habían encontrado. Shinichi se sentó en una de las sillas, pero no permitió que Ran hiciese lo mismo, por lo que la empujó con la mano a sentarse sobre él. Ran se abrazó de forma protectora y se apoyó en su hombro. Se dieron calor en silencio durante unos minutos y se miraron con duda. ¿Te hablo o no hablo? ¿Te beso o no te beso?

-Te he echado mucho de menos.-Dijo Ran en un susurro.-Kazuha me dijo que cuando volvieras no te dejara ir, pero después me di cuenta que no depende de ninguno de los dos.

-Es el caso más complicado que he tenido en mi vida, he de admitirlo.-Dijo Shinichi serio.-Pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que estemos juntos. Tal como lo hemos prometido.

-Lo sé, debe haber sido difícil volver a vivir la adolescencia.-Dijo Ran sonriendo.-Recuerdo que sufriste un poco la primera vez.

-Eres cruel, Ran. Tú te divertías con mis cambios de voz. Como no sabía que no era realmente Conan, lo seguí normalmente. Pero ahora me pasó lo mismo y Haibara con Ayumi estaban ahí para hacerse las que no se reían, pero no daban más-Recordó Shinichi entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Shinichi, nos has cambiado en nada.-Dijo Ran con su cara sobre sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del detective.-No sabes cuanto lo agradezco. Me he conformado diciendo que las cosas pasan por algo, y sé que has aprendido demasiadas cosas siendo Conan, cosas que antes no veías.

-Sí, y no te lo dije la otra vez, pero lo primero que aprendí siendo Conan fue conocerte mejor.-Dijo Shinichi acariciando el largo cabello de Ran.-Siempre di por sentado que te conocía muy bien, pero como Conan fuiste capaz de decirme como te sentías, y buscabas mi apoyo. Hiciste que mis sentimientos aumentaran por ti, Ran. Y es lo que más agradezco de ser Conan.

-Aparte de los baños que te dabas conmigo, ¿no?-Dijo Ran con la ceja alzada haciendo enrojecer a Shinichi.

-Siempre intentaba decirte que no, pero tú insistías e insistías y terminaba bañándome contigo.-Se excusó el detective del este recordando sin embargo que disfrutaba aquellos baños.

-Sí claro, y sangrabas por el calor del baño, ¿no?-Preguntó Ran pícaramente.-En fin, de verdad me conociste bien, pero yo ni sabía que eras Shinichi, aunque varias veces sospechaba y alguien te ayudaba a librarte.

-Era para…

-Protegerme, lo sé.-Interrumpió Ran sonriendo.-Gracias.

Siendo de la organización o no, Shinichi siempre protegió a Ran de los problemas. Constantemente trataban de desquitarse o tomar un rehén y ella siempre era la primera en la lista. Shinichi no sabía como, pero pocas veces dejaba que los nervios le ganasen para concentrarse en salvar a Ran, aunque deseara dejar de pensar y actuar de una vez para salvarla. Siempre le ocurría.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué se siente haber besado a un chico diez años menor que tú?-Preguntó Shinichi con una sonrisa pillo.

-Pero si nunca te he besado siendo Conan.-Se extrañó Ran recordando si alguna vez había hecho semejante acto de pedofilia.-Siempre fuiste Shinichi…

-Hasta ahora.-Recalcó Shinichi acercándose a los labios de Ran.

Negar que desearan hace mucho ese beso, era negar lo duro que había sido la vida con ellos. Fue un beso largo, prolongado, pero lleno de ternura y de cariño.

A Shinichi se le hacía agua la boca, porque desde que despertó recobrando la memoria y verla, quería besarla. Los dos meses conciente sin ella, siendo Conan, los pasó muy mal. Estaba realmente deprimido y lo peor es que todos cargaron con la pena del detective. No sonreía, apenas comía y era demasiado duro y antipático con todos, llevándole a un trato tortuoso con los criminales que se cruzaban por su camino.

Y Ran…Ran siempre soñaba con ese momento. Primero el reencuentro, los abrazos y el beso cargado de sentimientos. Su viaje de diez años había demasiado duro, y si no hubiese sido por Aoko y Kazuha entre otros, no hubiese salido adelante tan fácilmente.

Y les encantaba. Les encanta la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Les encantaba empezar tan lento y tierno para terminar con algo rápido y apasionado. Les encantaba jugar con la lengua del otro. Sentir la mezcla de los alientos. Sentir ambos corazones latir al cien por cien. Sentir que no podrían vivir si se separaban para respirar.

Pero los pulmones exigieron aire y se separaron lentamente. Se miraron y sonrieron al ver el brillo que emitían sus ojos. Uno que no estaban acostumbrados a ver en esa situación. Shinichi abrazó con más sobreprotección a Ran, no quería dejarla ir nunca jamás en la vida. A diferencia de él, a Ran le sorprendió. La única vez que se habían demostrado tanto cariño había sido aquella última semana juntos, aunque comprendía que él estaba acostumbrado al cariño que recibía como Conan.

-Pues me sigues pareciendo Shinichi.-Dijo Ran bostezando.-Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Yo te despierto cuando empiece esta reunión.-Se ofreció Shinichi.

-¿Dormir? ¿Encima de ti?-Preguntó Ran sonrojándose levemente.

-No será la primera vez, Ran.-Le susurró Shinichi haciendo que Ran se sonrojara completamente.

-Está bien, pero me despiertas apenas llegue alguien.-Dijo Ran acomodándose en Shinichi y cerrando los ojos.-Me debo ver muy vieja a tu lado.

-Sigues teniendo la apariencia de una adolescente, Ran. Para mí eres perfecta.-Le dijo Shinichi.

Ran aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió. Se quedó dormida inmediatamente, pues sabía que tenía que estar bien en la reunión y para salir con las chicas. Aunque, Aoko… ¿Cómo se encontraría?

El restaurante "Beutiful Place" era uno de los lugares nuevos más lujosos de la zona. Siempre había gente y era muy distintiva. Las mesas aseguraban una privacidad absoluta y en todas se podía apreciar un pequeño escenario. Los meseros tenían su uniforme dorado, cuan barra de oro bruto. Parecía el lugar perfecto para tener una cita.

Definitivamente no era lo que pensaba Aoko Nakamori. Después de haber llamado como loca a Ran en busca de ayuda, se había retocado ligeramente el maquillaje, puesto su mejor cara de mujer perfectamente feliz y vuelto a la mesa donde le esperaba su pareja. Le había hablado de cualquier incoherencia haciendo tiempo para que la fueran a buscar, pero empezaba a impacientarse.

Richard aparentemente no era de los tipos de los cuales te quisieras escapar. Bastante formal, guapo, de cabello negro corto, ojos grises y sonrisa perfecta, provenía de una familia norteamericana adinerada y cómoda. Aunque esencialmente, siempre se mostraba como alguien agradable, era impaciente como cualquier hombre normal, celoso, posesivo y frío en muchos asuntos. Muchos se preguntaban por qué Aoko salía con él.

Ella lo encontraba particular. No siempre te encuentras a alguien que a pesar de no gustarle algo, de igual forma compartía eso contigo. Era la única razón por la que salía con él y su relación había durado increíble tres meses. Pero Richard… era muy crítico con las cosas, les gustaba todo a la perfección y Aoko se preguntaba si ella era perfecta para que él estuviese a punto de pedirle matrimonio.

¡Matrimonio, por Dios! ¡Si llevaban apenas tres meses juntos! Ella era bastante conocida por lo abundante y corto de sus relaciones sentimentales y quizás Richard quisiera atraparla antes de que se escapara. Además, era primera vez que se salía del protocolo y estaba con alguien del FBI. A lo mejor por eso se creía especial… ¡qué importa! ella no se iba a casar con Richard.

Y Ran… ¿Por qué estaba con Kaito? Sería la última persona a la que pediría rescate, pero dada la situación, él era el mejor experto para salir sin ser detectado. Con él si que había perdido todo contacto. No le había llamado, no le había escrito. Ni siquiera le había dicho que se iba. Nunca esperó una reacción favorable de él, sólo actuó olvidándose de que el viaje lo hacía por él. Era de locos, y él nunca se enteró.

Ni siquiera se enteró de sus sentimientos por él, era tan obvio que Aoko estaba enamorada de él, todos lo sabían y Kaito fue el único que no lo notó. Recordaba lo mucho que se esforzó para probar que Kaito no era Kid el Ladrón, invitándolo a salir, acompañarlo a todos lados, porque su padre sospechaba de él. Se decepcionó tanto cuando descubrió que en efecto, él era el ladrón de guante blanco que tanto odiaba por entorpecer el trabajo de su padre.

***Flash Back***

Acababa de llegar a la casa de Kaito. Para variar, él había desaparecido y ella le llevaba su mochila. La madre de Kaito, también acostumbrada, la dejó pasar a su habitación. Ella le dejó el bolso sobre su cama y cuando volvía sobre sus pasos, se detuvo frente a un cuadro. Era el cuadro de Toichi Kuroba, el padre de Kaito.

Tenía que admitir que era muy galán, muy masculino. Estaba en el cuadro haciendo aparecer palomas de su sombrero. Lucía un limpio traje blanco, y una sonrisa muy familiar para Aoko, la sonrisa de su hijo al momento de hacer alguna travesura.

Acarició inconscientemente la curvatura de los labios y sintió como una ráfaga de viento la empujaba hacia delante. Había cerrado los ojos del miedo y cuando los abrió estaba preparada para golpear a Kaito por hacerle tan pesada broma. Sin embargo, abrió exageradamente la boca de la impresión: estaba en otra dimensión.

Caminó con duda por el único camino que había, mirando por todos lados para no perderse detalle de algo, hasta que llegó a un cuarto lleno de cosas extrañas, la mayoría parecía ser de Toichi Kuroba. Veía varias fotos de él, algunos vídeos titulados con sus presentaciones. Y en centro, en el lugar de honor, había una vitrina, con un traje adentro.

Era un traje blanco, largo con capa del mismo color. Tenía una camisa azul y una corbata roja. Guantes blancos y un sombrero largo blanco con una cinta azul amarrada. Sobre una repisa transparente, dentro de la misma vitrina, había un artefacto muy particular que Aoko reconocía perfectamente: un monóculo.

"No puede ser", pensó Aoko. "Es un traje muy parecido al del odioso de Kaito Kid".

Su mirada quiso girar y vio una mesa con una lámpara prendida. Había sólo un cuaderno de notas. Confundida, pero aún con determinación, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer.

"Padre: He guardado el mismo tipo de cuaderno conmigo, para poder leerlo en los momentos en que necesite de ti. A cambio colocaré uno mío, para escribirte y contarte como ha sido mi vida siendo Kid el Ladrón…"

Aoko sintió una lágrima caer en su mejilla. No podía apartar la mirada de la familiar letra de Kaito. ¿Él era Kaito Kid? ¿Era la persona que robaba las joyas más costosas de Japón? ¿Ella era la tonta que lo amaba y (ahora se daba cuenta) odiaba al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Leyó con vehemencia el cuaderno. Las primeras tres hojas, Kaito relataba exclusivamente los robos que realizaba con emoción. La duda se agregó a la pena de Aoko cuando leía que Kaito devolvía la joya al "verdadero dueño". En una de las hojas de más adelante, sin embargo, vio un texto más largo de lo normal. Se preguntó que crimen habría cometido Kaito que necesitara tanto espacio.

"He leído completo tu cuaderno de notas, padre, y he comprendido mucho más de lo que la primera vez que lo hice. Sé que creaste a Kaito Kid con la idea de devolver aquellos tesoros que fueron obtenidos mediante la estafa y el engaño, aunque tú mismo quedadas con el nombre de Kid el Ladrón. Para eso utilizaste la magia que me fuiste enseñando. Todo se complicó cuando supiste que había unos maleantesue robaba las joyas m Ladrder leerlo en los momentos en que necesite de ti. na travesura.

que querían encontrar una joya capaz de dar la juventud eterna y que corrías peligro si no la encontrabas por ellos, así que dejaste el traje blanco por diez años. Sinceramente no sé cómo supieron que tú eras Kaito Kid, pero aprovecharon que hacías unos de tus actos y te asesinaron. Padre, yo tenía ocho años y tuve que aceptar tu partida. Llevo un buen tiempo siendo Kaito Kid y mi propósito es el mismo que el tuyo, y a eso se le agrega delatarlos a la policía. Gracias a la ayuda de Shinichi Kudo y de Conan Edogawa (aunque sean el mismo) sé que es una organización muy grande y peligrosa, que siempre viste de negro. Por lo que hasta el FBI los conoce como "La organización de los hombres de negro". Con el tiempo que llevo activo, igual deben de sospechar de mí, así que iré con cuidado. Acabaré con ese oscuro grupo y seguiré con mi vida. Aunque…si dejara de ser guante blanco, dejaría atrás gran parte de mi vida y de mi conexión contigo. Realmente dejaría la mitad de mí en la basura. No creo poder o querer dejarlo. Pero sólo lo haría por una cosa…y es algo que me cuesta tanto admitir que no puedo escribirlo. Finalmente quiero reflexionar algo que tu escribiste, decías que no elegiste un traje blanco por ser del bien, siendo que los de la organización son de negro por ser del mal, si no porque tú no tenías nada a diferencia de ellos, que ocultar. El negro no significa mal, significa oculto. Espero que muchos comprendan eso algún día, padre."

Aoko se limpió muy bien la cara antes de salir por donde mismo había entrado. Se despidió muy rápido de la madre de Kaito y corrió por las calles sin destino. Se escondió en un callejón. Se abrazó a sí misma y lloró por mucho rato. Se había enterado de muchas cosas demasiado importantes en menos de una hora. Toichi Kuroba, el padre de Kaito, era Kaito Kid, que debido a sus robos se transformó en Kid el Ladrón, pero en verdad era un hombre honorable que buscaba justicia en las sombras. Había sido asesinado por unos hombres, haciendo pasar su muerte por un accidente. Kaito Kuroba, su amigo de la infancia y el amor de su vida, había tomado su lugar para seguir con su tarea, pero además para atrapar a aquella organización.

Tenía miedo. Miedo por muchas cosas. Primero porque ella odiaba a Kaito Kid, siempre le hacía la vida imposible a su padre Ginzo Nakamori. Nunca había tenido un contacto directo con él, pero admitía que su voz era muy profunda y condenadamente sexy. Si odiaba a Kaito Kid, no debería amar a Kaito Kuroba. Siempre le llamaba la atención Kaito, y aunque le molestaba que se burlara de ella, se sentía bien porque era consiente de que a ninguna chica le daba la misma atención. Pero eran amigos y nunca vio más intención de parte de Kaito, aunque siempre le mirara las bragas en clases.

Pero lo que más le daba miedo era el peligro que corría Kaito. Si lo que él escribió era verdad, esa gente tan peligrosa podría deshacerse de él con la misma facilidad que con Toichi Kuroba. No podía comprender en total sus sentimientos, ella no había perdido a ninguno de sus padres, pero sabía que debía ser muy difícil. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo ayudar a Kaito? Estaba claro, dejaría su odio de lado. Si Kaito era Kid el Ladrón, significaba que el odio en realidad era resentimiento, por no haberle revelado el secreto. A lo mejor su corazón en el fondo lo sabía y su mente la engañaba, haciéndola proteger a Kaito de los demás.

¿Qué hacer? No podía decirle que lo había descubierto. No quería ver ningún tipo de reacción. Y la mente le dio una sacudida, eso de "La Organización de los Hombres de Negro" le sonaba de alguna parte. ¿De donde? ¡Claro! ¡Ran Mouri!

Había entablado una gran amistad con Ran, por la semejanza en sus vidas, de alguna forma. Ellas mismas eras muy parecidas, sólo que Ran era más alta. Al conocer a Ran, conoció a Kazuha Toyama, y a Sonoko Suzuki. Aunque la última estuviese más alejada por su relación con un karateka. Hace menos de un mes se había reunido con Ran y Kazuha, porque Ran había decidido irse a Estados Unidos.

La conversación se basó en que les contó que Shinichi, su amigo y amor, no podía volver porque había una organización de hombres de negro que realizaba crímenes desastrosos que amenazaban con su vida. Ran había decido irse a Estados Unidos para protegerse, pero también para unirse al FBI, que le había ofrecido un lugar para derrotar dicha organización.

Eso había sido. Tenía su respuesta. Sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó en su agenda telefónica el número de Kazuha. Marcó y esperó el tono hasta que le contestaron del otro lado.

-Kazuha, ¿Quién habla?-

-Kazuha, soy Aoko.-Dijo la castaña respirando profundamente para evitar las lágrimas.-Quería saber si te has contactado con Ran.

-Sí lo he hecho, ¿por qué?-Preguntó la chica de Osaka.

-Porque quiero pedirle que me haga parte del FBI, quiero ayudar a destruir la organización de los hombres de negro.-Dijo Aoko con determinación.

-¿Aoko? ¿Estás segura? Pero no tienes ninguna conexión con alguien de la organización o que haya sufrido sus consecuencias.-Dijo Kazuha con duda.

-Claro que tengo a alguien que ha sufrido sus consecuencias.-Dijo Aoko.-Tengo a Kaito Kid.

Kazuha dejó de respirar intentando analizar las frases de Aoko. Ésta sintió como su amiga de Osaka suspiraba profundamente y volvía a quedar en silencio.

-A decir la verdad, Aoko, Heiji también está ayudando a Shinichi en esto. Ya lo he hablado con él, y sabe que también me voy a Estados Unidos, aunque no sabe que me uniré al FBI. Si quieres, nos podemos ir juntas.-Dijo por fin Kazuha algo cansada.

-Pero, Kazuha. ¿Cuándo te vas?-Preguntó Aoko impresionada.

-Mañana, en la tarde. Es tu única oportunidad, Aoko. Yo le diré a Ran que hablé allá y que te llame.-Dijo Kazuha.-Te llamo en una cinco horas para asegurarte.

Aoko llegó a su casa después de dos horas de hablar con Kazuha. Sacó una de las grandes maletas que guardaba su madre y comenzó a guardar toda su ropa. Esperaría a que su padre llegara en dos horas más para decirle sobre su decisión. Obviamente sus padres rechazarían la idea, pero ella tenía sus propios fondos para irse e instalarse en América, nada la apartaría de su meta.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Llegando a Washington, comprendió muchas cosas de Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha y Heiji mucho mejor. Se dedicó por completo al entrenamiento del FBI y se volvió una experta. Pero también dejó que su alma aventurera aflorara. A diferencia de Kazuha que había estudiado leyes y de Ran que había estudiado Medicina, Aoko estudió todo lo que tenía que ver con la criptología y los símbolos. En el FBI ellas albergaban cada una un sector: Ran el biólogo, Kazuha el humanista y Aoko las matemáticas.

Si bien ella daba todo por Kaito, había salido con muchos chicos. Sólo uno fue especial para ella y los demás duraban menos de un mes. Ran y Kazuha estaban bastante acostumbradas a eso, y a que Aoko dijera que no le importaba el guante blanco que era su amigo en ningún sentido. Además, sólo habían tres personas del FBI que sabían que Kaito Kuroba era Kaito Kid: Ran Mouri, Kazuha Toyama y Aoko Nakamori.

Y ahora, estaba sentada pensando en los múltiples significados del matrimonio, o mejor dicho, del matrimonio junto a Richard. ¡No! No le cabía en la cabeza eso. Tenía que cortar ella antes de que él saltara con la propuesta. ¿Cómo?

-Richard.-Dijo Aoko cortando la charla que no había escuchado para nada.-Tengo algo importante que decirte, y tiene que ser ahora.

-Pues yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Aoko.-Dijo Richard sonriendo por lo oportuno del comentario de su novia.

-Pero hablaré yo primero.-Dijo Aoko sabiendo que si no lo hacía ahora, nunca lo haría.-Richard…creo que lo nuestro debe terminar AHORA.

¡Fue muy brusco! Hasta ella había sentido dolor. Pero era inevitable. Si no lo hacía terminaría aceptando el compromiso y tendría que dejar plantado al novio en el altar. Era realmente necesario. La cara de Richard era un poema. Su boca había quedado en forma de "O" y no parpadeaba. Aoko dejó de preocuparse cuando notó que respiraba.

-Sé que es algo muy brusco. Cuando llegamos estaban muy juntos, pero mientras te besaba sentía que lo nuestro no tenía ningún sentido. No sé que piensas tú, pero yo dejo en claro mi opinión y el hecho de que rompemos.

Justo Richard iba a hablar, Aoko no quería escucharlo todavía. ¿Dónde estaba Kaito? ¿Qué parte de cinco minutos no entendió?

Justo, se apagaron todas las luces del local y se prendieron unos focos que apuntaban al escenario. La gente empezó a murmurar sobre que se trataba y una nube de humo se hizo frente al micrófono. Cuando desapareció el humo, dejó ver a un tipo alto, vestido de traje con capa, sombrero de copa y guantes blancos, además de una camisa azul, corbata roja y un monóculo en su ojo derecho.

-Bona Note, queridos comensales. Para aquellos que no me conocen, me presento: soy nada más ni nada menos que Kaito Kid.-Dijo Kaito con su voz más grave y potente haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero.

Los clientes ahogaron un grito de asombro. La mayoría ya lo había reconocido antes de que él se presentara y le estaban sacando fotos y gritando su nombre. Aoko realmente se sorprendió como los demás al verlo. Nunca había pensado en la forma en que la iba a sacar de ahí, pero esa era la última de la lista seguro. Sin dejar que nadie la viera, sonrió con mucha alegría.

-Puede que sea un poco difícil de creer ya que acostumbro a avisar antes de tiempo mis llegadas, pero me acabo de enterar hace menos de diez minutos de una hermosa joya de gran valor en este restaurante.-Dijo Kaito mirando a todo el público.

-No sé de joyas, pero me puedes llevar a mí.-Dijo una chica en una de las mesas centrales.

Kaito Kid mostró su sonrisa pervertida y Aoko alzó una ceja. Que había venido a sacarla del lugar, no a ligar con chicas. Kaito caminó con toda tranquilidad hacia la chica y le tocó el hombro.

-Si no me equivoco, tú llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Japón.-Dijo Kaito afectuosamente.-La joya que yo busco, llegó hace menos de doce horas en el país, y dicen que es muy hermosa.

La gente comenzó un murmullo general. Aoko se preguntaba por qué no había nadie que se alterara. Veía que los meseros y cocineros estaban conversando como si fuesen clientes sobre la joya que Kaito Kid estaba buscando.

-Entonces debe de estar buscando a una persona.-Gritó Richard levantándose de forma desafiante.

-Que pena. Te has dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba hablando.-Dijo Kaito Kid a Richard burlón. -¿Tanto te costó recordar que las joyas de gran valor provenientes del extranjero ahora tienen que pasar por un control de seguridad de quince horas según el la hora en que ha llegado el vuelo? Realmente decepcionante, esperaba que alguien pudiese llegar a resolver tan básico enigma.

Aoko pudo ver como Richard apretaba los nudillos y endurecía su rostro. Si seguían así, en el cuartel no se iban a llevar bien. Rogó porque el show improvisado de Kaito terminara luego y la sacara.

-Usted señorita.-Dijo Kaito tomando la mano de Aoko para besársela.- ¿Ha llegado hoy al país?

-Sí.-Dijo Aoko sonrojándose un poco.-Hemos llegado hace unas nueve, diez horas.

-Pues, permítame escoltarla hasta el escenario, haremos un pequeño truco.-Dijo Kaito indicándole el escenario.

-No te la llevarás a…-Comenzó Richard.

-Está bien, Richard.-Dijo Aoko mirando fijamente a Kaito.-No me pasará nada.

Kaito le guiñó el ojo bajo el monóculo y aprovechó para estrechar más su mano con la de ella. La guió en todo el contorno del escenario y la dejó frente al micrófono. Toda la gente tenía la mirada puesta en ella y no pudo evitar la sonrisa ganadora. "Estoy yo aquí, y no ustedes, zorras" pensó mirando a las chicas con revolución de hormonas.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, lady & gentleman. He podido encontrar con éxito lo que estaba buscando y eso me hace feliz.-Dijo Kaito cogiendo a Aoko por la cintura.-Les prometo un próximo show más emocionante.

Desamarró una de las sogas que estaban en uno de los telones del escenario y sacó su revolver para disparar a la otra soga. Pudieron ver como unos agentes de la policía llegaban y como Richard les gritaba dándoles ordenes. Aoko se sintió impulsada hacia arriba y pudo ver que ascendían rápidamente. Se asustó cuando veía el techo muy cerca y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, agente del FBI. No se pierda lo más emocionante de un escape improvisado.-Le susurró Kaito el oído haciendo temblar a Aoko.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró en el tejado del restaurante. Miró a Kaito y él sólo le sonrió antes de tomarla en brazos y saltar sin más al vacío. Aoko acostumbrada a ese tipo de saltos, miró a Kaito y vio como sus alas delta se abrían y lo elevaban más de lo que ya estaban. Respiró el aire fresco de Tokio y se relajó al ver como el plan de huída había funcionado. Suspiró y cayó rendida por el repentino cansancio.

Kaito la miró y la apretó más a su pecho. Le hizo gracia ver lo feliz que estaba ella de irse y lo enojado que estaba su novio por la tranquilidad de ella. Le encantó llamarlo estúpido en su cara, con algo demasiado simple. De seguro Shinichi y Heiji no le dejaban terminar la frase y ya lo resolvían.

Visualizó el cuartel del FBI y descendió. Tocó el suelo al otro lado de la reja y abrió la puerta que había dejado especialmente abierta para ellos. Caminó un poco en el pasillo y abrió una de las puertas. Entró y se encontró en una habitación grande de tapiz rojo que tenía sólo un sillón. Colocó ahí a Aoko y fue hacia la puerta que sabía daba al baño. Se cambió rápido, como sólo él podía hacerlo y volvió con Aoko.

Buscó entre las ropas de su amiga y cogió su teléfono. Buscó en la agenda telefónica el nombre de Kazuha y le envió un mensaje "Avísame al móvil de Kaito cuando empiece la reunión"

Se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de Aoko y la miró. Así estuvo todo el rato. Apreciando a la joya más valiosa que nunca había robado.

Heiji estaba sentado en los camerinos. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Kazuha se había metido en la ducha y aún no había salido de ahí. Se vio tentado varias veces a espiar al otro lado, pero Kazuha negó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones del detective de Osaka.

Kazuha le había dejado el móvil y Heiji había leído el mensaje de Aoko, donde le pedía avisarle al móvil de Kaito cuando empezara la reunión. Se alegró por Kaito de que hubiese evitado un matrimonio, pero eso le había llevado a reflexionar, como siempre.

En el hospital, había seguido a Ran y Kazuha, cuando fueron a tomarse un café. Le sorprendió y le resultó sospechosa la presencia de Kazuha. Constantemente decía cosas que no debía decir, pero siempre había alguien que la callara oportunamente. Esa vez, escuchó muchas incoherencias para él.

Hablaban de dos personas, nunca dijeron sus nombres, que eran en su vida, nada. Pero Heiji notó el profundo cariño con el que ellas los nombraban, que una ola de preocupación llegó a Heiji. Y eso le extrañó, ya que esperaba una ola de celos. Era una de las primeras cosas que le preguntaría a Kazuha, cuando no tuviera la agenda tan ocupada.

Lo segundo que le llamó la atención, fue que Kazuha y Ran hablaran de salidas de solteras sin compromiso. Es que, ellas eran las menos solteras sin compromiso que existían en ese lugar. Aunque estaba claro que nadie había hablado con nadie de formalizar alguna relación.

También le llamó la atención que Kazuha dijera algo sobre que todos se fueran a Estados Unidos. El FBI debía de tener más información y datos de los que presumían y no lo compartían, eso era muy inseguro, a menos que quisieran compartir aquella información ahora. Shinichi debía de ser el que más quería información. Y Kaito también, y él también. Y tenían a tres mujeres cercas que no les daban la más mínima…

-Estoy lista, Heiji. ¿Vamos?-Dijo Kazuha vestida y con el pelo aún humedecido.

Heiji la miró y se levantó decidido. La hizo retroceder con duda hasta chocar con la húmeda muralla. En un arrebato de confusión la cogió por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello. Era tan suave, que su lengua repasaba cada rincón con lentitud. Sintió el cuerpo de Kazuha temblar de gozo. Sin despegarla del muro, la levantó y ella rodeó sus piernas en el tronco de Heiji. El moreno iba a besarla, pero sus finos dedos en sus labios lo detuvieron.

-Aprovecha este beso, porque será el último que te daré hasta que termine oficialmente mi salida de soltera sin compromiso, ¿vale? No quiero empezar siéndote infiel.-Dijo Kazuha con su sonrisa inocente.

-Eres la mujer más loca del mundo.-Dijo Heiji con una ceja alzada.-No permitiré que me seas infiel. Aunque, estando yo, a ti misma te costara serme infiel.

Kazuha susurró un "Lo sé" antes de ser atrapada por los labios de Heiji. Ambos habían respirado bastante aire para hacer un largo y apasionado beso. Trataban de ser concientes y de no empezar a desabrochar camisas y blusas. Pero lo deseaban tanto. Kazuha sintió el cuerpo de Heiji y le recordó como lo había tocado en el pasado. Era una tentación increíble, que si desenrollaba sus brazos de la cabeza de Heiji, sería capaz de quitar salvajemente la camisa que impedía semejante vista.

Los paró la alarma de Kazuha, que les indicaba que la reunión empezaría en cinco minutos, y que debían salir inmediatamente.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que la pasas mejor conmigo que en tu salida de soltera sin compromiso?-Preguntó Heiji dejándola en el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero perder ninguno de los dos lugares.-Dijo Kazuha guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de los camerinos.-Avisa a Kaito y Aoko, por favor. No tengo su número.

La sala de reuniones estaba preparada para dar inicio a la junta. Jodie Starling había dividido la sala en dos: los que eran del FBI y los que no eran del FBI. Los chicos se mostraron un poco reticentes a separarse, pero igual terminaron haciéndolo.

Aparte de Jodie, estaba Shuichi Akai. Seguía vistiendo de negro y mantenía su cabello corto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente al ver a Shinichi, ya que sabía que la batalla estaba por comenzar. James Black también estaba presente, de pie en el podio central. Además de ellos tres que ya les eran conocidos, había siete personas más que no conocían, tres hombres y cuatro mujeres. Miraban a los chicos con mucha curiosidad y era algo que los inquietaba.

Aoko, Ran y Kazuha estaban entre los siete desconocidos. Se murmuraban cosas al oído y no paraban de reír. Todos los integrantes del FBI tenían una carpeta que todavía no abrían, y sobre ella una hoja en blanco. Al parecer, tomarían alguna nota de la reunión.

-Bien.-Dijo James Black aumentando el tono de su voz.-Damos inicio a esta reunión de emergencia en el país de Japón. Contamos con la presencia de los civiles: Hiroshi Agasa, Ai Haibara y Kaito Kuroba. Y con los detectives: Heiji Hattori y Shinichi Kudo.

-¿Te das cuenta lo lindo que suena mi nombre?-Le preguntó en un mínimo susurro Shinichi a Heiji.

-Calla.-Respondió el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, el recobro de la memoria de Shinichi Kudo a dado lugar a que hagamos una reexaminación de la actividad de los hombres de negro en Japón. Si los agentes ven en su carpeta, y nuestros invitados en las carpetas que les entregará Jodie.-Dijo James mientras Jodie les entregaba las carpetas.-La actividad ha disminuido en más de un noventa por ciento. El hecho de que Kudo haya abarcado todos los casos de tráficos, asesinatos y estafas, los ha obligado a dejar de actuar en el país. Pero sin embargo, hemos confirmado la presencia de dos que han permanecido aquí durantes los últimos cuatro años y que no han sido descubiertos cometiendo los crímenes.

La puerta de la sala se abrió para dejar pasar a Richard. Todos giraron a mirarlos y Kaito con Aoko suprimieron una risa. Richard ubicó a Aoko y se sentó al lado de Akai, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

-Tarde, Richard.-Lo retó James Black.

-Lo siento, señor. Estaba preocupado porque Aoko había sido secuestrada por Kid el Ladrón. Sin embargo la veo muy bien.-Dijo Richard molesto.

Ocho personas en la sala rieron muy rápido. Mientras más molesto se mostraba Richard, más risa les daba a Aoko, Ran, Kazuha, Agasa, Ai, Kaito, Shinichi y Heiji.

-De hecho.-Dijo James ignorando la molestia de Richard.-Gracias a la información que nos ha dado Kaito Kid por medio de la red, hemos descubierto a un integrante de la organización. El agente encargado está viajando a Washington para esperar instrucciones.

Geizo Tsuki, cuarenta y tres años. Joyero en Okinawa. Tiene todos sus papeles al día y se demuestra como un buen ciudadano. Realmente aprovecha las fiestas para traficar joyas provenientes de Oriente Medio y gana tres veces más con lo que le dan de la organización. No se sabe su nombre en clave, pero se ha visto en reunión con miembros confirmados de la organización.

-Disculpe, James.-Dijo Kazuha levantando la mano después de terminar de apuntar.- ¿Cómo se inició la sospecha sobre él como miembro de la organización?

-Persiguiendo a un hombre de negro confirmado. Se citó con él en una de las fiestas y los vimos negociando. El hombre de negro fue arrestado y todavía le están haciendo interrogatorios.-Respondió James Black.

-¿Y no ha confesado haber tenido contacto de tráfico con Tsuki?-Preguntó Ran.-Por lo general confiesan para distraer de alguna forma al FBI y tener menor condena.

-Al parecer han decidido hacer un pacto de silencio entre ellos. Si no les disparas en brazos o piernas no dicen nada.-Dijo Akai con una sonrisa perversa.

-Akai tiene razón. Entre las cosas que hemos encontrado de Tsuki, hemos encontrado una carta en código.-Dijo James.-Aoko, al final de tu carpeta está una copia de la carta. Necesito que la descifres lo más rápido posible.

-Vale, al final de la reunión te la entrego.-Dijo Aoko sacando la hoja y poniéndose a pensar.

-¿Código masón?-Dudó Ran viendo la hoja.

-Que no te extrañe.-Dijo Aoko profesionalmente.-Si los ilumitattis que estaban en contra de la iglesia católica fueron capaces de entrar a los niveles más altos de la masonería y se inmiscuyeron en el gobierno estadounidense, los hombres de negro también pueden hacerlo fácilmente.

-El otro miembro confirmado es Ginta Matsuura, treinta y siete años, médico neurólogo. Fue confirmado según la información que nos ha otorgado Ran Mouri. Debido a que la información llegó hoy, no hemos podido decirle lo que hemos averiguado. ¿Le fue muy difícil enfrentarse a Matsuura?-Preguntó James con seriedad.

Kazuha se tapó la cara con la carpeta, Aoko sonrió de lado y Ran se puso blanca. Todos se giraron para mirarla e incrementó su nerviosismo. Pudo ver como Heiji y Kaito tenían la ceja alzada y recordó que ellos la habían visto con Matsuura. No quiso mirar a Shinichi y se sintió poco apoyada por sus amigas. Siguiéndoles la corriente terminó por sonreír de forma sacrificada.

-Una tortura, James.-Respondió finalmente haciendo que una risotada saliera de Kazuha.

-Lo siento, James. Me ha dado alergia a algo.-Se excusó quitándose la carpeta de la cara y rascándose la nariz.-Debe ser el aire de Tokio.

-¿Y que encontraron sobre Matsuura?-Preguntó Ran mirando amenazante a Kazuha.

-Su celular tiene contactos directos con miembros de la organización, lo que nos confirma que es muy cercano. Los documentos confirmaban sus inversiones en el banco, pero no hemos podido encontrar su nombre en clave. Lo que nos preocupa es que…

-Tenga tan importante información en su lugar de trabajo.-Completó Shinichi con seriedad.- ¿No podría ser el farol del verdadero responsable de esas inversiones financieras, y que los contactos telefónicos hayan sido puestos con ese fin?

-Sería bastante riesgoso.-Opinó Heiji en la misma pose que Shinichi.-Estaría arriesgando su cuello por unos tipos que lo único que le dan es dinero.

-Hay mentes humanas que sólo se conforman con el dinero, Heiji. El dinero para ellos es lo más importante, y es la primera característica de los hombres de la organización.-Dijo Haibara en medio de los dos detectives.

-No hemos contemplado esa idea, Shinichi.-Dijo James apreciando el comentario de los tres chicos.-Sería el único punto en duda en cuanto a Matsuura. Ahora, necesitamos que nos relates todo lo que hayas investigado y descubierto de la organización.

Shinichi se levantó con determinación y caminó hacia el podio con formalidad. Ran sonrió al verlo así. Aunque le avergonzara la actitud de sus padres, Shinichi siempre había llevado consigo la elegancia que le habían enseñado desde niño. Acostumbrado seguramente a las fiestas de millonarios a la que asistían sus padres debido a una película o una edición de algún libro.

-Me presento, soy Shinichi Kudo.-Dijo Shinichi mirando a todos los agentes del FBI.-Toda mi relación con la Organización comenzó hace doce años, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Vi a uno de aquellos hombres, Vodka, en un parque de diversiones. Lo seguí, y pude ver una negociación por tráfico de armas. Mientras observaba, otro de ellos, Gin, me golpeó la cabeza a mis espaldas. En un intento de asesinato, me dieron una droga, que supuestamente mataba y no dejaba rastro alguno en la autopsia. Sin embargo, la droga no me mató, si no que me rejuveneció diez años, volviéndome un chico de seis años. En busca de ayuda, llegué a la casa del Profesor Agasa-indicó al profesor.-Y me ayudó a ocultar mi identidad. Asimismo, bajo la falsa identidad de Conan Edogawa, me fui a vivir con Ran, ya que su padre tenía una agencia de detectives y así podría acercarme a los hombres de negro. En los dos o tres años que tuve conciencia, me topé varias veces con ellos. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ellos buscaban en cada caso: dinero, asesinato, programas computacionales, etc. Oportunamente, tuve la participación de Jodie, James y Akai en varios de ellos. En una oportunidad, estuve a punto de conseguir la dirección del jefe de la organización, que en esos momentos estaba en Japón, pero después desapareció, sin dejar huellas. No sé si alguien tiene alguna duda…

-Disculpa, Mallory.-Dijo uno de los chicos alrededor de Ran.- ¿No se supone que Ai Haibara, la chica que los acompaña, es la creadora de la droga rejuvenecedora? ¿No debería ya haber un antídoto? Porque yo te veo con la apariencia de un chico de dieciocho años.

-Respuesta simple.-Dijo Ran antes de que Shinichi hablara, se volvió hacia Mallory a la defensiva.- ¿Dónde estabas? Hablaron exclusivamente de eso en una de las reuniones. Ai Haibara se escapó de la Organización, creía suicidarse con la droga, pero se encogió. No se pudo llevar con ella ningún dato de la APTX 4869 y la Organización se encargó de eliminar toda la información que ella tenía guardada al creerla muerta en un principio. Ella, aún sin esa información, hizo ensayos de antídotos, pero no había dado con uno definitivo. Para que sepas, los científicos del FBI darían partes vitales de sí mismos para tener a Haibara con ellos.

-Lo que ha dicho Ran es verdad.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo ante la ferocidad de Ran al defender a Ai.-En cuanto a los últimos diez años, creo que no ha podido comprobar efectos en humanos, ya que yo había perdido la memoria y era el primero en recibir los antídotos. La efectividad se notaba al instante: siempre funcionaban, pero lamentablemente duraban veinticuatro horas. La última vez solamente el efecto duro una semana.

-Eso me suena a Izu, ¿a ti no?-Le preguntó Aoko interrumpiendo su código, a Ran.

-Descifra y calla, Aoko.-Dijo Ran avergonzada.

-Exacto. Sólo he comprobado mis antídotos mediante ratones de laboratorio-Dijo Shiho mirando fieramente a Mallory.-El único conejillo de indias humano que tengo es Kudo.

-Además de que si vuelves a tu verdadero cuerpo…-Comenzó Heiji con una cara de pillo.

-…serás más vieja que nosotros-Completó Kaito con una sonrisa triunfal, guiñándole un ojo a Shiho.

-No me provoquen, adultos en pañales.-Dijo Shiho cogiendo una oreja de cada uno, aprovechando que Kaito había ocupado la silla de Shinichi.

-Shinichi, yo tengo una duda, me ha rondado siempre por la cabeza.-Dijo Kazuha.-Aquella vez que te hiciste pasar por un programador informático, ¿no habías conseguido un disk et que contenía su diario personal?

-Sí, Kazuha. Con Agasa lo leímos y fuimos a las montañas a buscar el programa que estaba en un disco. El problema es que no pudimos saber de que trataba porque estaba bloqueado con una clave que sólo él y la organización conocía. Aquella vez contactamos con Vodka, y casi conseguimos sus huellas digitales y ubicación, pero llegó Gin. Es mucho más inteligente y descubrió los trucos inmediatamente. Me salvé por poco. El diario fue entregado al FBI, no sé si han encontrado algo.

-No pudimos averiguar de que trataba el programa.-Respondió Jodie.-Pero sospechamos que era un programa de espionaje informático o satelital, para saber ubicaciones, escuchar conversaciones o robar dinero.

-Muchas gracias Shinichi, eso es todo.-Dijo James Black volviendo al podio.-Tomaremos un receso, para dar los últimos detalles de lo que haremos a partir de hoy.

Los agentes del FBI se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la sala. Sólo quedó James, Jodie y Shuichi. Los chicos al verse desorientados prefirieron salir tras los del FBI y esperar afuera. La última en salir fue Aoko, que le entregó el código descifrado a James Black.

Apenas salió, una mano la cogió y la arrastró lejos de la gente que esperaba afuera de la sala de reuniones. Cerró los ojos y los abrió con dolor cuando la aventaron contra la pared. Era Richard que la había apartado de todos, y se veía enfadado.

-¿No encontraste una forma mejor de romper conmigo?-

-Pero si te lo dije con palabras, te lo dije bien claro. Con o sin Kid el Ladrón secuestrándome hubiésemos cortado.-Dijo Aoko intentando ser paciente.

-Aoko, sonreías. Te encantaba la idea de irte con él. Yo te invité ahí porque estaba dispuesto a…

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a nada, Richard.-Interrumpió Aoko.-No he encontrado hombre que me haga sentir querer comprometerme, y tú no eres la excepción. Si querías llevar nuestra relación a un plano mayor, lo siento pero eso se hace de a dos y yo no estoy dispuesta.

-¿Cómo estuviste dispuesta con el "fantástico" Leo?-Preguntó Richard con sorna.

-Ignoraré tu comentario, Richard. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. Acabo de descifrar una carta, traducirla de siete idiomas distintos, y entregarla a James, necesito pensar en algo que no me estrese y tú no me ayudas mucho.

Sin esperar repuestas, Aoko volvió donde estaban Ran y Kazuha. Sin sorprenderse las encontró con los chicos.

-Ustedes los hombres, son duros de cabeza: creen tener siempre la razón y hay que explicarles todas las cosas más de una vez.-Dijo Aoko a modo de saludo.

Ran, Kazuha y Ai asintieron enérgicamente. Los chicos, incluido Agasa se mostraron en desacuerdo. Los miró a todos un buen rato y terminó en Shinichi. Se le formó una amplia sonrisa malévola al recordar algo.

-Esto…Shinichi… ¿puedo comprobar algo contigo?-Preguntó Aoko al fin.

-Eh…sí, no creo que haya algún problema.-Dijo Shinichi pensando en el código que le habían dado.

Aoko se acercó a Kazuha y le susurró algo. Ella puso la misma sonrisa malévola y asintió. Aoko se sentó en al lado de Shinichi y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó en todo su pecho. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, excepto Kazuha que estaba aforrándose a la pared de risa. Había comprendido las intenciones de Aoko desde el principio.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Parece de peluche!-Dijo Aoko soltándolo sin vergüenza.-Pero es injusto, hubiese sido mejor como un niño de seis años. Sería aún más peluche.

-Ja. Eso te lo has perdido.-Dijo Kazuha triunfadora.-Pero has hecho parte del experimento.

-Para que comprendan lo que estas dos locas dicen.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa encantadora.-Cuando llegaron a Washington, Kazuha comenzó el rumor de que Shinichi parecía peluche cuando lo abrazaban y que si era niño era aún mejor la sensación, ya que ella siempre lo hacía cuando con Heiji discutían en algún caso y Kazuha defendía a Conan por ser niño y lo abrazaba protectoramente. No me extrañaría que todas las chicas te pidan comprobar algo contigo.

-Sería tu culpa. No les dijiste que era verdad. Estabas tan irritable que te conformaste con decir "Compruébenlo ustedes mismas".-Dijo Kazuha divertida.

-¿Y al final quien es el culpable?-Preguntó Heiji con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas.

-¿Quién crees que me irritaba, Heiji?-Preguntó Ran mirando amenazadoramente a Shinichi.

-Eso no se pregunta.-Dijo Agasa riendo de la cara de miedo de Shinichi.

-Hey chicas, tenemos salida a las tres, ¿se apuntan?-Preguntó uno de los agentes del FBI.

-No, gracias Parker. Ya tenemos nuestra propia juerga.-Dijo Kazuha con ternura.

-¡Dios nos libre! Eso es peligroso. Pero no hay fiestas hoy con barra abierta.-Dijo Parker.

-Ya sabía que algo nos faltaba, chicas.-Dijo Kazuha.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras Ai?

-Sí, ven con nosotras.-Dijo Ran asintiendo enérgicamente.-Te aseguro que la pasarás bien.

-Por supuesto que no irá.-Dijo Kaito antes de que la chica respondiera.-Es una niña en crecimiento que debe dormir diez horas mínimo.

-No tiene nuestra autorización.-Siguió Heiji imitando a Ran con la cabeza.

-Y yo tengo su identificación.-Dijo Shinichi con suficiencia.

-Pues igual voy, gracias por sus papeles de hermanos mayores.-Dijo Shiho decidida.

Ran comenzó a intentar quitarle los documentos de Shiho a Shinichi, pero él los ocultaba hábilmente entre sus ropas. Hastiada dos minutos después, Ran se sentó sobre las piernas de Shinichi y le inmovilizó los brazos hacia arriba. Los seis bastantes adultos se apartaron unos metros al ver el juego de miradas que tenía el par y no demoraron en acertar. Shinichi se aprovechó de lo cerca de sus caras y le robó un corto beso a Ran.

-Así que quieres jugar así, detective.-Dijo Ran mirándolo desafiantemente.-Verás como pierdes.

Shinichi sonrió ante el desafío y se sorprendió. Ran se acercaba a él, con una mirada muy seductora. Besó con cierta timidez la comisura de sus labios para tentarlo y después su mentón. La resistencia del detective del este de desmoronó cuando Ran comenzó a jugar con ambos labios. Inconscientemente, abrió sus labios para atrapar los de Ran y se empezaron a besar de verdad. Con la misma ternura de siempre, se abrasaban.

Pero Ran cumplió con su desafío y se separó de Shinichi para mostrarle como satisfactoriamente había logrado sacar la identificación de Shiho de las ropas de Shinichi.

-Manipuladora.-Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa.

-Pues, a ti te gusta que te manipule, eso se puede apreciar por lo menos.-Se defendió la chica.

-Hay varios hoteles disponibles las veinticuatro horas del día.-Sugirió Kaito a diez metros de distancia.

-Y tengo mi moto si necesitan traslado.-Dijo Heiji.

-Y mi súper alarma, para no quedarse dormidos.-Dijo Aoko.

-No hagan eso, con lo que cuesta que Shinichi se exprese en público.-Dijo Kazuha.-Sí, Shinichi, todos han visto el acto de pedofilia de Ran.

-Madonna salió con un chico treinta años menor que ella.-Dijo Ran levantándose a la defensiva.-Y él si tenía treinta años menos.

-No te preocupes, Ran. Sabes que la edad no nos preocupa, ¿cierto Kazuha?-Dijo Aoko mirando a Kazuha con picardía.

-Eh, obvio.-Dijo la chica de Osaka mirando fugazmente a Heiji.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó Heiji notando la importancia de la opinión de su chica.

-Nada, nada.-Dijo Ran recibiendo una señal de Jodie.-Vamos a dentro, quiero saber si dormiré antes de salir a pasarla bien.

-Yo no estoy en tus planes, ¿cierto?-Dijo Shinichi picado.

-Usted, señor Kudo, tiene que estar en reposo una semana. Ni un vals puede bailar sin riesgos.-Dijo Ran abrazándolo tiernamente.-Para otra será. Aunque, si quieren hacemos el "after" con ustedes.

-Aoko, tienes que explicar el código.-Gritó Mallory entre los demás.

-Voy.-Dijo Aoko yendo hacia el palco.

-¿No has tenido mucha charla con ella, no?-Preguntó Ran a Kaito.

-Definitivamente, no se ha dado alguna oportunidad.-Dijo Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.-En todo caso, yo si voy al "after" contigo.

-Querrás decir con las chicas.-Puntualizó Shinichi mirando amenazadoramente a Kaito.-No te pases.

Esta vez no les exigieron que se separaran. Así que en una fila se sentaron: Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Ai, Kaito, y Agasa. Aunque éste último tenía planeado dejarle el puesto a Aoko para que hubiese algún contacto entre ellos.

Cuando el salón quedó en silencio, Aoko estaba delante una pantalla que mostraba la copia de la carta. Shinichi reconoció en efecto al igual que Ran, el código de los masones. Se trataba de algo muy simple, que un experto podría realizar en un minuto, cuatro líneas seguidas, y alguien que supiera las claves normales, cinco minutos la misma cantidad de líneas. Para su suerte, Aoko era una experta.

-Bien chicos. Esta carta está en el código masón. Después de descifrarlo letra por letra, me han dado siete líneas, cada una en un idioma distinto. El orden de idiomas es: inglés, francés, portugués, español, japonés, ruso y catalán. Para nuestro gusto, me sé los idiomas, y he podido descifrar lo siguiente:

Jewels are always in one place

La plus précieuse pour nous c´est notre place

Tal vez os nossos encontros são em parques de estacionamento escuro

Pero nuestra base deslumbra como otros

あなたはスパイと中国の都市を参照して

Старший служил в спичечных

I els savis al M.L.K

-Esto, traducido a una lengua que todos comprendemos, dice lo siguiente.

Las joyas siempre están en un lugar

La más valiosa para nosotros es nuestro lugar

Quizás nuestras reuniones sean en estacionamientos oscuros

Pero nuestra base deslumbra como otros

Ves a los espías y a la cuidad China

Los superiores se sirven en Match box

Y los sabios en el M.L.K

Mientras todos comentaban la traducción de Aoko, Shinichi sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil y se conectó a la red. Buscó rápidamente un mapa de Washington y empezó a buscar rápidamente calle por calle. Su rostro estaba concentrado cien por cien y se aisló completamente de los demás.

Después de cinco minutos, donde todos lo llamaban, pero a nadie les respondía, sonrió ampliamente. Había sido muy fácil. Viniendo de alguien de la organización, creía que iba a ser más confuso, más complicado, más rebuscado. Pero la facilidad con que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de calles y lugares conocidos del rededor del "lugar".

-James, parece que Shinichi ha descifrado el lugar donde está la base de la organización oscura.-Dijo Heiji haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y miraran a detective ampliar su sonrisa a cada segundo.

-¿Es verdad, Cool Guy?-Preguntó Jodie poco impresionada después de conocer bien al chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la base de la organización? No dice nada de eso.-Dijo Richard bastante desafiante.

-Porque habla de "nuestro lugar", genio. Ellos acostumbran siempre a reunirse en un estacionamiento para planear un asesinato o estafa, pero han de dirigirse a su base como algo completamente sagrado.-Respondió Kaito con su sonrisa burlona de Kaito Kid.-Decepcionante, ¿a que estoy en lo correcto Aoko?-Agregó con un tono de familiaridad que hizo sonreír a Aoko.

-Sí, había llegado a la misma conclusión, Kaito.-Respondió Aoko haciendo que a Richard se en encresparan más los pelos.

-Kudo, suéltala de una vez.-Dijo Shiho impaciente.

Shinichi no lo hizo más difícil y sólo dijo el lugar exacto que apuntaba el código. Lugar no tan central en Washington, pero sí conocido.

-Pues es bastante simple.-Dijo Akai pensativo.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que lo simple también puede tener sentido.-Dijo Shinichi con confianza.-Aunque puede que cambien de lugar si Tsuki no encuentra el papel y les avisa, sería bueno actuar ahora.

-Para eso estamos, gracias Aoko.-Dijo James Black sonriente ante la acostumbrada sabiduría de Shinichi.

Aoko se fue a sentar, y tan como tenía planeado Agasa, le dejó el asiento al lado de Kaito. Se sentó con desconfianza y chocó la mirada con Kaito. Éste le sonreía con admiración, y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Buen trabajo, señorita agente del FBI.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aoko movió la cara para ocultar su sonrojo. Diablos, ella nunca se había sonrojado en los últimos diez años. Odiaba que Kaito o algo relacionado con él, fuera el único que la hiciera sonrojarse, demostraba que sentía todavía por el algo, aunque ella siempre lo supiera. También era conciente que él sería la única persona que le haría perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kaito?

-En vista de todo lo hablado, hemos considerado que hay que actuar ahora, como dijo Shinichi.-Dijo James retomando el mando.-Ran, Aoko y Kazuha. Ustedes deberán quedarse aquí, encargándose de la información que les enviarán de todo Japón. Sé que les gustaría poner en riesgo su vida, pero veo a Ran muy agotada y a ustedes poco dispuestas a ir sin ella. Además que tienen que asegurarse que Shinichi no haga nada brusco en una semana. Creo que han pasado muchas cosas en menos de un día para ustedes. Agasa y Ai, no sé si a ustedes les incomodará venir diariamente a los laboratorios del cuartel.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Dijo Shiho.-Tengo casi listo un antídoto definitivo, sólo falta unos últimos ajustes y lo probaré.

-Bien. Richard, Mallory, hagan dos grupos de cuatro personas. Irán a detener a Tsuki y a Matsuura respectivamente.-Siguió James.-Quiero que los traigan a este cuartel. Al grupo de Richard les daremos facilidades para desplazarse, ya que está en Okinawa. Vayan a la sala de armamento, que ahí les entregarán lo necesario para la misión. Necesito discreción y eficacia, como siempre. Bien, es todo por hoy.

Los agentes del FBI activos se levantaron y al igual que la vez anterior, salieron rápidamente de la sala. Los demás se quedaron rezagados sin saber que hacer. Ran se levantó y caminó donde James Black ordenaba sus papeles. EL hombre al verla, sonrió, como si supiera que ella quería hablar con él.

-Lamento estar agotada, James. He tenido un turno de setenta y dos horas seguidas y el café hizo cada vez menos efecto en mí.-Se excusó Ran con nervios.

-No te preocupes, Ran. Ya tenía planificado dejarte descansar, creo que ustedes tres tienen cosas que arreglar aquí, antes de volver a Estados Unidos.

-¿Es un hecho que volveremos luego?-Preguntó Ran seria.

-Si lo que dice Shinichi es verdad, creo que sí. Y no creo que los chicos se queden acá de brazos cruzados. En los enfrentamientos en los cuales nos hemos unido siempre están de los primeros.

-Bien y…-Ran se volvió para comprobar que estaban solos.- ¿Es verdad que les ha autorizado a los chicos a ver los archivos sobre la organización?

James Black rió con fuerza. No le extrañaba el tono de reprobación de Ran, era de esperar.-Sí, al principio se los negué. Pero el hecho de que me lo hayan pedido directamente a mí, sin inmiscuirse primero por ellos mismos, me ha hecho reflexionar. Tu misma has estado ahí para ver de lo que son capaces de hacer. Si no encuentran nada, perderé yo, pero si encuentran algo que los supuestos expertos no pudieron, les daré un grado en el FBI.

-¿Un grado? Pero James, ellos apenas…-Objetó Ran incrédula.

-Ellos han vivido entre el FBI y la Organización, saben con quien están tratando.-Interrumpió James poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ran de forma paternal.-Confía en ellos.

-Ellos se sentirán peor si lo decepcionan, lo admiran mucho.-Dijo Ran aceptando con un suspirar.-Si les da un grado no descansarán hasta ser como usted.

-Me siento honrado, pero creo, por las conversaciones que hemos tenido, que ellos ya tienen sus propios ídolos.-Dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues me tendré que asegurar que uno de sus ídolos se vaya directo a la cama.-Dijo Ran mirando a Shinichi.-Gracias por la paciencia, James.

-Los considero parte de mi familia-Dijo James ajustándose las gafas.-Me iré a encargar bien las misiones.

Ran suspiró y puso sus manos en su cintura. Nadie cambiaba, y no sabía si era reconfortante o preocupante. Volvió sobre sus pasos y todo el grupo se levantó para ir fuera de la sala de reuniones. Ya en el pasillo, se detuvo ante sus amigos.

-Ya que nos mantendremos una semana aquí, chicas, sugiero que cancelemos la salida hasta otro día, quizás mañana.-Dijo Ran sobándose los ojos del sueño.

Kazuha y Aoko se lanzaron miradas de pena, pero comprendieron el cansancio de su amiga y asintieron. Los chicos hubiesen sacado los confetis para celebrar el hecho, ya que no querían dejarlas ir solas. Shiho por extraño que pareciera también se entristeció: de verdad quería cambiar de aires.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que la salida sea mejor de la que tenía planeada hoy.-Dijo Ran a Shiho con confianza.-Vas a agradecer que hayamos pospuesto la salida.

-Partiremos por buscar barra abierta.-Dijo Aoko ilusionada con la idea.

-Y buen karaoke.-Apañó Kazuha tomando el brazo de Aoko.

-Y supongo que iremos donde hayan chicos guapos.-Opinó Shiho haciendo que todos la miraran raro.-Yo también tengo derecho a soñar, ¿saben?

-No sueñes en mi presencia.-Puntualizó Kaito con voz amenazante.

-Pues tu sueño se hará realidad, sin lugar a duda.-Dijo Ran ignorando a los chicos un momento.-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora? propongo que vamos a dejar a Shinichi a su casa, dejamos a los chicos y nos vamos a mi departamento, ¿vale?

-Espera, espera.-Dijo Heiji dudoso.- ¿Alcanzarán las tres en tu departamento?

-Heiji, el FBI pagó el departamento. Técnicamente son cuatro departamentos en uno, esta chica vive sola en un piso completo.-Explicó Kazuha con dulzura.

-Pues yo apruebo lo dicho por Ran, quiero llegar luego a casa para poder descansar, no he dormido mucho hoy.-Dijo Kaito chocando las manos con Ran.

-Si el FBI te pagó un departamento, es lógico que te rentó un automóvil.-Dijo Shinichi sin asomo de duda.

-Muy buena deducción, detective.-Dijo Ran.-Yo me llevo a Kazuha, Aoko y Kaito, para dejar al último camino a casa, a menos que los tres se alojen juntos.

-Pues fíjate que cómodo estamos en la mansión de los Kudo.-Dijo Heiji.

-Igual, nos encontramos allá.-Dijo Ran.-Aprovecha tus últimos momentos de completa libertad, Shinichi, que no permitiré una hemorragia en ti.

Shinichi alzó las cejas mientras seguía a Ran. Ella se mostraba más decidida, con más poder de liderazgo, más confiada. Sin embargo con él seguía siendo la estudiante de Instituto Ran Mouri, que se aburría de sus conversaciones de Holmes. La miró de cuerpo entero. Siempre había llamado la atención de los chicos ¿Quién le aseguraba que ella no hubiese salido con alguien o que fuese una fanática de affaire? Pero le costaría creerlo. Seguía notando en ella esa amabilidad y ternura, ese cariño por los demás y seguía notando la fiereza de Ran al defender lo que consideraba justo.

-Pues será que me voy con Agasa y Ai.-Dijo Kaito metiéndose en el escarabajo del profesor.-Que Heiji se vaya con las chicas.

-¿Estás seguro, Kaito?-Preguntó Shiho metiendo la cabeza en el auto para hablar con Kaito.

-Sí, tú vienes conmigo.-Dijo Kaito tomando del brazo a la castaña para meterla en la parte trasera del coche.

-Bueno, nos veremos en la mansión de los Kudo.-Dijo Heiji pensante.-Hace años no le digo Kudo, siempre era Edogawa.

*****CONTINUARA*****

**Bueno…siento que fue más largo que los otros ¿ustedes no? Bueno, a quienes leyeron con mucha atención los últimos dos capis, se habrán dado cuenta de frases raras dichas por Conan y Kaito en relación a Shiho. Si no, aquí les van los trozos:**

_Kaito:-Creo que el único que tendría problema con eso serías tú, ¿no? (Cap. 3)_

_-Que no te escuche Ai.-Se limitó a decir Conan. (Cap. 3)_

_Shiho:-Yo también tengo derecho a soñar, ¿saben? (Cap. 4)_

_-No sueñes en mi presencia.-Puntualizó Kaito con voz amenazante. (Cap. 4)_

**¿A qué son raros? Son puntos importantes que quiero que tomen en cuenta para el capítulo 5, para que no se pierdan. Los dejo metidos en eso. Si lo descubren… ¡déjenlo para los reviews del cap. 5! **

**Avance Cap. 5:**

-¿Por qué tienen las habitaciones tan separadas entre ustedes tres?-Preguntó Ran ignorando el último punto de su duda.

-Para poder estar con sus golfas sin que nadie los moleste, claro.-Murmuró Kazuha para que sólo la escucharan Aoko y Ran.

-¿Cuál de todos los que ha hecho en el día?-Preguntó Kaito al lado de ella.

-Quizás no lo escuchaste, pero cuando Ran preguntó sobre el por qué sus habitaciones tan separadas, Kazuha sugirió que era para que, textual, pudieran estar con sus golfas sin que nadie los moleste.-Dijo Shiho mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Me consideras como tal en tu vida?

-Te amo, Heiji. He besado a muchos hombres en mi vida, pero a nadie le entrego tanto en uno como a ti, ¿lo sabes? Desde ahora hasta el resto de mi vida, cualquier cosa que demuestre lo contrario, es por una misión, o por una broma.

-Lo siento, Kazuha, pero siento que he perdido mucho tiempo sin ti.-Se limitó a decir Heiji abrazándola con fuerza.

-No lo hemos perdido, Heiji.-Le aseguró la chica llamando su atención.-Ya verás la próxima semana como no se ha perdido.

-Eh…bueno…sí.-Admitió el detective.-Yo…quería saber….

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Ran confundida.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Miles de agujas en su pecho querían que dejara salir las lágrimas, pero había aprendido a guardárselas. Se notaba que habían aprendido algo del otro y eso la reconfortaba. Pero, ella no podía quedarse ahí, debía decirlo, para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	5. Todos Amigos, ¿No?

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

_-Bueno, nos veremos en la mansión de los Kudo.-Dijo Heiji pensante.-Hace años no le digo Kudo, siempre era Edogawa._

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo 5: ****Todos amigos, ¿no?**

A diferencia de la última vez, Ran distinguió la continua limpieza de la mansión Kudo. Seguía con su imponente grandeza, con su tan amplia biblioteca (a los cuales Shinichi le iba agregando un poco de lo suyo, con ayuda de Heiji y Kaito), con sus grandes habitaciones. Lo que consideraba raro, era la extraña actitud de cierta persona, desde que salieron del FBI.

-¿Por qué tienen las habitaciones tan separadas entre ustedes tres?-Preguntó Ran ignorando el último punto de su duda.

-Para poder estar con sus golfas sin que nadie los moleste, claro.-Murmuró Kazuha para que sólo la escucharan Aoko y Ran.

-Pues fue por una preferencia de habitaciones. A Heiji y a Kaito le gustaron las que tienen ahora, y no encontraron problemas en las distancias.-Respondió Shiho sacándose el chaleco en la tibia mansión.

-Bien chicos, yo me voy a dormir, es tarde para los abuelos.-Dijo Agasa despidiéndose con la mano.

-Nos vemos, Agasa.-Dijeron las tres chicas con la mano.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas al almacén cercano.-Dijo Shiho.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kazuha

-Aprovechando que no van a salir y que no hay nada de apuro que hacer mañana, podrían quedarse un rato y compartimos en la terraza.-Dijo Shinichi apreciando la idea y sacando dinero de su bolsillo.-Toma, si te falta o sobra, para que compres más.

-Vale. Vuelvo luego.-Dijo Shiho caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera, te acompaño.-Dijo Kaito siguiéndola.-No es bueno que andes sola en la noche.

Shiho lo miró fijamente y asintió. La oscuridad de la noche se los tragó y dejó un profundo silencio en los cinco chicos.

-Entonces, vamos a preparan las cosas en la terraza para cuando lleguen Ai y Kaito.-Dijo Ran rompiendo el silencio, aunque sonándole raro.

-Te seguimos, nos perderemos aquí.-Dijo Aoko animada con la idea.

Heiji y Shinichi, excusándose con ir a dar una vuelta en sus dormitorios, también se perdieron. Aoko y Kazuha siguieron a Ran hacia la cocina mientras comentaban sobre la misión de Ran: Matsuura.

-Pues, disculpa mi justificación, pero Matsuura me pareció demasiado guapo para ser de la organización.-Dijo Kazuha impertérrita.-No digo que los de la organización sean todos unos horrendos, pero tenía un semblante distinto.

-Nada es lo que parece, Kazuha, su mejor disfraz es ser alguien que no son.-Dijo Aoko sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.-Quizás confiaron mucho en que no fuera y se han desilusionado.

-Pues a mi me cuesta creerlo por el simple hecho de que respetaba mucho la vida.-Dijo Ran concentrándose en cualquier punto de la cocina.-Era el más preocupado de salvar a los pacientes, llegaba a discutir con otros doctores, y siempre les buscaba una ayuda económica a quienes no podían pagar toda la factura.

-Eso cuesta más de criticar.-Admitió Aoko.-Los de la organización matan por lo que quieren. Aunque no sabemos el grado que tiene Matsuura, no creo que sea menor, ya que es uno de los últimos contactos que tienen en Japón, arriesgan mucho, como dijo Heiji.

-¿Crees que la idea de Shinichi sobre Matsuura como un farol no es correcta?-Preguntó Ran colocando las cosas en una bandeja.

-Estoy entre las dos, para decirte la verdad. Apoyo la idea de Shinichi en cierta parte: lo fácil y accesible que estaba la información. Vamos chicas, que cuando nos ha tocado desenmascarar a alguien, no nos funciona con una charla con café, técnicamente tenemos que moverles el culo en la cara para que empiecen a soltar algo o para hacerlos dormir. Y apoyo la idea de Heiji al decir que sería muy riesgoso. Aunque sea información falsa podemos encontrar la fuente y arrestar a algunos cuantos. Él tiene las pruebas con él, como le dijo Eri a Kazuha: "no hay criminal más idiota que el que guarda las pruebas con él", así que de alguna forma podría pensar en que no hay más seguridad que estando con él.-Explicó Aoko.

-Aunque para eso sería más sugerible una caja fuerte o el Banco de Zurich.-Dijo Kazuha.-Tendremos que esperar a que dicen el grupo de Mallory.

-Lo que a mí si me da muchas vueltas, es lo de Tsuki.-Dijo Ran dando por terminado el orden y sentándose con las chicas.-Si con Matsuura fue fácil encontrar algo, con Tsuki encontrar el acertijo en masón, en siete idiomas distintos (inglés, francés, portugués, español, japonés, ruso y catalán) y que den como resultado la base de la organización, es muy sorpresivo, realmente no pensaba en encontrarme con esto.

-Shuichi me lo dijo cuando salimos.-Dijo Kazuha recordando.-Cuando él se infiltró como Rye en la organización, también le dieron una nota parecida, pero no era la base, aunque sí era un lugar importante. Por lo que se concluye, que según el grado de importancia dentro del grupo, les pasan un papel en clave, con distintos códigos e idiomas e indican un lugar. Según Shuichi, Shinichi tiene razón al decir que es la base, porque lo declara como "nuestro lugar" "el más importante para nosotros" y todo eso.

-¿Y según tu Shuichi, qué esperamos encontrar en ese lugar?-Preguntó Aoko burlesca.

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera "mi Shuichi". Pueden ser miles de hombres de negro, con miles de salas que tienen de todo, desde cocina hasta la más avanzada informática. Si están cerca del Museo de Espionaje Internacional, podrían hacer copias de los artefactos y usarlos. "Los clásicos son los mejores" dicen por ahí.-Dijo Kazuha ignorando el comentario de Aoko.

-Pero bueno, ¿no era lo que esperábamos? Encontrar la base de esos tipos, para molerlos a golpes y arrestarlos y sacarles la lengua mientras se pudren en prisión.-Dijo Ran sonriendo ampliamente con la idea.-Dejaríamos de ser completamente damiselas en peligro.

-Sí…suena genial.-Dijeron Kazuha y Aoko sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¿Vamos a esperar a los chicos a la terraza?-Sugirió Ran levantándose.

-Con lo grande que es esta cosa, llegamos en una hora, así que vamos.-Dijo Aoko.

Cuando Kaito y Shiho salieron de la mansión Kudo, caminaron tres cuadras sin hablar. El aire frío le hizo reaccionar a Kaito y cogió la mano de Shiho. Ella dejo entrelazar sus dejos, pero sin mirarlo. Eso hizo que Kaito comenzara milagrosamente a desesperarse.

-¿Pasó algo malo que no me hablas ni me miras?-Preguntó Kaito deteniéndose frente a Shiho.

La castaña volvió su cara hacia Kaito y fijó sus ojos verdes oscuros en los azules brillantes de él. Con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla y los hombros del guante blanco se relajaron, haciendo que la chica sonriera y negara con la cabeza: Kaito estaba preocupado por ella.

-Sólo estaba pensando en el comentario de Kazuha.-Respondió siguiendo el camino hacia el almacén.

-¿Cuál de todos los que ha hecho en el día?-Preguntó Kaito al lado de ella.

-Quizás no lo escuchaste, pero cuando Ran preguntó sobre el por qué sus habitaciones tan separadas, Kazuha sugirió que era para que, textual, pudieran estar con sus golfas sin que nadie los moleste.-Dijo Shiho mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Me consideras como tal en tu vida?

A continuación, Kaito realizó el mismo proceso que realizaba cada vez que Shiho le hacía preguntas que no iban con su personalidad. Primero analizaba su timbre de voz; era completamente reflexivo, lo que significaba que era una pregunta muy casual en una chica no muy casual, pero que tenía sentido si leías entre líneas: realmente estaba preocupada por su respuesta. El segundo paso era mirar fijamente a sus ojos y rostro; para detectar cualquier gesto que demostrara indicio de broma, o seriedad excesiva. Pero no, era el caso en que su rostro se mantenía firme en el intento de disimular que siempre sería fría y calculadora, y sus el brillo de sus ojos temblaba, lo que demostraba nuevamente lo preocupada que estaba.

Convencido, Kaito soltó a Shiho para pasarle el mismo brazo por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. Le hizo aparecer mediante magia una rosa blanca y se entregó. Shiho la aceptó y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blancos, como siempre lo hacía.

-No eres ningún tipo de golfa, Ai. Kazuha lo dice solamente porque cree que entre los tres dejamos entrar a cualquier chica que pase por nuestro lado; sobre todo por Heiji. Pero Ran es conciente de cómo es Shinichi en cuanto a chicas y yo no debo dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.-Dijo Kaito con su sonrisa comprensiva.-No te preocupes, Ai. Para las personas que no has visto en un largo tiempo, y no saben lo que has hecho (NDA: como los lectores, que deben estar con el signo ? en la cabeza) tú eres igual que la última vez que se vieron. Lo sé muy bien, tienes miedo de que crean que sigues siendo tan fría y calculadora, como cuando te escapaste de la organización.

-Tengo tres puntos que conversar contigo, Kaito.-Dijo Shiho antes de entrar al almacén.-El primero es que sí, he cambiado de cierta forma, frente a ciertas personas. Y también tienes razón cuando dices que me preocupa que me sigan viendo como la que se escapó de la organización antes de que la mataran. A todos los que me conocen de las dos formas, le dices "Shiho Miyano" pensarán, "la chica traidora de la organización que hizo una droga mortal y que puede traicionarnos en cualquier momento" y si les dices "Ai Haibara" pensaran "la ex integrante de la organización, que se volvió pequeña, pero es muy seria y madura para su apariencia y en realidad no aprecia su vida". Salgo perdiendo por todos lados.

Kaito sonrió de lado y entraron juntos al almacén. Estaba prácticamente inhóspito y daba mucho silencio. La pareja fue liderada por el chico y llegaron rápidamente a la botillería.

-Que me pregunten a mí. Si me dicen "Shiho Miyano" yo pensaré "aquella sexy e inteligente mujer científica a la que le arruinaron su vida, pero decidió salir del ambiente mortífero". Y si me dicen "Ai Haibara" yo pensaré "aquella estudiante de medicina, guapa, inteligente, muy preocupada de sus amigos, que ha salido adelante de una forma envidiable". Ni conmigo ni con los chicos vas a salir perdiendo, Ai.-Aseguró Kaito besando la nuca de Shiho.-Ahora, veamos que llevamos, tengo una idea para demostrar sin esfuerzo que has cambiado.

Se olvidaron de los problemas y se concentraron en comprar. Obviamente, cada uno pensando más en los gustos propios de cada género, y terminaron por donde deberían haber empezado: la entrada. Después de haber pagado y guardado en bolsas, salieron nuevamente abrazados a las calles de Beika.

-Pues siguiendo con los puntos, el segundo se puede mezclar con el tercero.-Siguió Shiho comentando.-No has ampliado mucho tu respuesta ante la pregunta que te hice.

-Tienes razón. Bien. Si fueses una golfa, o perra o zorra o puta o cualquiera semejante, hubieses estado conmigo sólo una vez, y con suerte te sabrías mi nombre, que después se te olvidaría. Nada más lejano de la realidad. Hemos compartido mucho y no ha sido sólo una vez. En este tiempo de "receso" por llamarlo de algún modo, nos hemos vuelto especiales en la vida del otro, ¿no?

Y aunque se vea raro, por verte menor que yo, hemos sabido luchar hasta con los tercos de Heiji y Shinichi.

-Sí y por eso se mezcla el tercer punto. Con todo esto, hoy ha llegado…

-Nada ha cambiado, Ai. Nadie ha hablado con nadie, todos somos amigos, excepto Ran y Shinichi, Kazuha y Heiji, tú y yo, y todas las dudas, deben quedar claras después de terminar con todo esto. Falta mucho para completar el rompecabezas, creo que falta tres cuartos, porque un medio es parte tuya.-Interrumpió Kaito.

-Pero igual, nunca hemos podido definir entre nosotros el nombre de nuestra relación.-Dijo Shiho viendo que les faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la mansión.-Sabemos exactamente lo que significa tu encuentro con Aoko ahora.

-En resumen, somos novios, con un pequeño detalle que nos hace más novios.-Dijo Kaito deteniéndose frente al portal de la mansión.-En cuanto a Aoko…no sé, no creo que sea seguro para ella saberlo.

Shiho se valió de la reja del portón para elevarse los centímetros necesarios para llegar a Kaito. El mago al darse cuenta de eso la elevó sujetándola por la cintura y la besó. No duró mucho, porque alguien carraspeó y tosió con mucha fuerza.

-¿No estabas durmiendo, Agasa?-Preguntó Shiho al ver la profesor en bata.

-Sí, pero recordé que pasaban por la basura y saqué los contenedores para no tener que levantarme temprano.-Dijo Agasa inocentemente.-Lamento haberlos interrumpido.

Kaito iba a iniciar una charla con el profesor, pero Shiho lo cogió de la mano y lo obligó a entrar a la mansión. Ya dentro de ésta, la mujer lo soltó y estornudó, indicando que él llevara todas las bolsas a la terraza. Kaito aceptó a regañadientes y fue adelantando. Sabía que era extraño.

Eran las personas más distintas que alguien pudiese haber conocido antes.

-Pero estaremos sólo un rato, ¿vale?-Dijo Ran sentada en la terraza.

-Ran, lo has dicho diez veces. Ya sé que te quieres alejar de mi, y salir a escondidas con otro, pero no lo hagas tan notorio.-Dijo Shinichi haciéndose el dolido.

-¡No es eso!-Exclamó Ran sonrojada.-Sólo quiero que todos descansen.

-¿Cuál es tu apuro? Si igual vamos a descansar todos.-Dijo Heiji burlándose de Ran.-Voy a empezar a creer lo que dijo Shinichi.

-Por favor, Heiji, no le sigas el juego, que Ran se va a asustar y no va querer salir nunca más.-Dijo Aoko sabiendo que eso sería perjudicial para sus salidas de solteras.

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo Kaito apareciendo con las bolsas, y siendo procedido por Shiho.

-Se han demorado mucho, ¿estaba muy lleno el almacén?-Dijo Heiji mirando significativamente a Kaito.

-No, sólo que Ai se concentró mucho en las revistas, aunque sé que ya las ha leído.-Dijo Kaito con naturalidad.

-Mira que eres traidor, tú querías comprar cosas de fiestas para niños, si no aviso, los compras, en eso gastamos diez minutos.-Dijo Shiho haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Qué trajiste?-Preguntó Kazuha con interés.

-Técnicamente se trajo todo un bar.-Dijo Shiho mirando la bolsa.-Cerveza, Pisco, Vodka, Sidra, Menta, etc. Y yo traje cosas para picar, no vaya ser que se emborrachen por no haber comido antes.

-Bien pensado, Ai.-Dijo Aoko asintiendo.-Ya sabía yo que ella nos iba a salvar.

-Porque es mujer, claro.-Dijo Heiji burlón.-Se juntan entre todas para atacarnos.

-¿Quién está atacando? No seas así, Heiji.-Dijo Kazuha golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Bien, chicos y chicas, hoy tendrán el honor de tener un barman como Kaito Kuroba.-Dijo Kaito.

-La recomendación es muy cercana.-Murmuró Shiho haciendo que Heiji riera a carcajadas.

Partió sirviendo por Aoko, seguido de Kazuha, Ran, Shinichi y Heiji. Las chicas se sirvieron tragos suaves y los chicos algo más fuertes. Cuando llegó el turno de Shiho sonrió con maldad, mientras Shiho estornudaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Ai?-Preguntó formalmente inclinándose.

-Un cuarto de Vodka, otro cuarto de Pisco y un medio de Sidra, por favor.-Dijo Shiho chasqueando sus dedos como si Kaito fuera un sirviente.

-¿Seguro Dama? Sus experiencias con Vodka y Pisco no son muy agradables.

Ran, Kazuha y Aoko se asustaron. El comentario de Kaito no les pareció muy apropiado. Sabían que el nombre en clave de cualquiera de la organización hacía encrespar a Shiho completamente. Su susto se transformó en impresión al ver como Shiho, Shinichi y Heiji les daba un ataque de risa y Shiho negaba con la cabeza; había cambiado mucho la chica.

-No te preocupes, Kaito. Siempre he terminado ganando, arriesgarme lo hace más interesante.-Respondió Shiho agradeciendo el gesto del chico y estornudando otra vez.

-Vale, pero mira.-Dijo Kaito acercándose a Shiho.-Mientras yo te preparo tu trago, tú vas a buscar un abrigo.

-Pero si ya tengo un abrigo.-Dijo Shiho extrañada mientras indicaba el que tenía puesto.

-Uno más grueso, Ai. Has estornudado tres veces, y no es por alergias. Si te da pereza ir al lado, en mi habitación dejaste un chaleco la otra noche. Ya sé que te gusta arriesgarte, pero no te enfermes.-Dijo Kaito de manera madura, propia de Shiho.

-Vale, pero… ¿Cuál de todos los rincones de tu habitación?-Dijo Shiho levantándose.

-En mi armario.-Respondió Kaito empezando a servir el 8

-No le digas eso, Kaito. Tienes cinco armarios en tu cuarto.-Dijo Shinichi divertido.

-Tienes más ropa que una mujer.-Dijo Heiji todavía con el ataque de risa.

-En el armario donde siempre guardo la ropa que dejas en mi cuarto, Shiho.-Aclaró Kaito viendo el entendimiento en el rostro de su novia.

-¿Es normal que un hombre tenga tanta ropa?-Preguntó Kazuha.

-¡Eh! Fin del tema.-Dijo Kaito

-Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer mañana?-Preguntó Heiji a las chicas.

-Pues, hacer caso de lo que James nos dijo.-Respondió Kazuha.-Tenemos que recibir la información que manden los demás, no es algo muy difícil, y tendremos más tiempo libre.

-¿Yo tendré que ir al hospital a solicitar mi renuncia?-Preguntó Ran.

-Shuichi me dijo que Jodie lo había hecho por ti, que no te preocuparas por ello y no fueras más al hospital.-Dijo Kazuha.-Supongo que ya que Shinichi ha recuperado la memoria y van a atrapar a Matsuura, no tienes nada más que hacer.

-A bueno, si lo dice Shuichi.-Dijeron Ran y Aoko con burla.

-¡Van a pararla con eso!-Dijo Kazuha molesta con la reacción de sus amiga.

-Pero si era una broma.-Dijo Ran mientras Shiho volvía.-La verdad es que me agrada la idea de no ir más, tendré que trasladarme poco, como me queda cerca del cuartel mi departamento.

-Ese no es abrigo que dejaste la otra noche.-Dijo Kaito a su novia.

-El que tú decías era tan delgado como el que tenía, así que saqué uno tuyo.-Explicó Shiho sin darle importancia.

-Oye, Ran, ¿Cómo lo hará Shinichi si no puede hacer esfuerzos, con todos sus casos?-Preguntó Shiho con otro sorbo de su trago.

-Fui muy extremista al decir que no podía moverse, sólo que sé como atrapa a los criminales, y eso es el problema. No debe correr, no debe saltar, no debe doblar ninguna articulación con agresividad, no debe exagerar en los movimientos de su abdomen...y más o menos eso.-Respondió la doctora Ran.

-Pues por los movimientos de su abdomen, nos preocuparemos sólo cuando esté contigo, Ran.-Dijo Kaito con su humor de pervertido.

-Kaito, deja la intimidad para cada pareja, por favor.-Dijo Shiho contradiciendo su tono represivo con su sonrisa.

Shiho sintió el vibrar de su teléfono y se excusó para alejarse a uno de los rincones más apartados de la terraza. Sacó su móvil y desconoció el número por un momento, pero después sonrió ampliamente. Contestó.

-¿Diga?...Sí, soy yo… ¡Ah! Claro, si yo los tengo…no, no tengo ningún problema en entregárselo mañana…esa hora me parece correcta, estaré cerca de la Torre de Tokio, así que puedo darme una vuelta por allá…no, no será necesario algo que requiera más tiempo, porque estaré un poco ocupada…bien, sí, nos vemos mañana…¡Ah! Tsubiya, ¿son quince hojas, cierto? esas tengo conmigo…perfecto, adiós.-Escucharon los seis chicos que decía Shiho antes de volver.

-Bueno, no tengo nada importante mañana que requiera eso, Ran. Sólo tengo que reunirme con Eri Kisaki para el juicio de un caso y después saldré con los pequeños.-Dijo Shinichi retomando conversación, como si ninguno hubiese escuchado algo.

-¿Te reúnes con mi madre?-Preguntó Ran extrañada.

-¿Es tu madre?-Preguntó Kaito misterioso.-Es bastante guapa.

-Se me había olvidado que era tu madre, como sólo hoy recobre la memoria.-Dijo Shinichi pensando.-Cuando perdí la memoria me fue a ver y me dijo que podía ayudarla en alguno de sus juicios. Así hemos estado hasta ahora, pero no me mencionó a su hija.

Aoko y Kazuha se asustaron cuando vieron a expresión de Ran. Definitivamente quería asesinar a su madre, Eri Kisaki. ¿No era ella la que le dijo que no debía relacionarse de ningún modo con los amigos de la infancia, y los detectives? Después que le había contado la verdadera identidad de Conan, nunca pensó que llegaría a pedirle ayuda. ¿Aprovechándose de ser la "suegra"?

-Pues yo tengo un bufete de abogados, a nombre de ella.-Dijo Kazuha.-Es bastante reconocida en Estados Unidos, y debido a que yo al igual que ella no pierdo ningún caso, llegan buenos casos con juicios.

-La verdad, lo que más les sorprende, es lo joven que eres. Tienes mucha energía, y muchas ideas.-Dijo Aoko admirando a su amiga.

-Algo le tiene que servir el tiempo que estuvo viéndome resolver casos.-También se admiró Heiji soltando un silbido.

-Vamos Aoko, que tú haces de todo. Resuelves códigos, traduces idiomas, juegas con todo tipo de números para resolver enigmas, ¡gracias a ti sabemos la base de la organización!-Dijo Kazuha.-Eso si es trabajo.

-Cualquiera del departamento de criptología del FBI lo hubiese hecho más rápido que yo.-Dijo Aoko bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Yo también estoy bastante impresionado.-Dijo Shinichi.-Yo en casos con códigos, utilizo con suerte tres o cuatro idiomas y me sé lo básico. Tú lo hiciste con siete idiomas en cinco minutos.

-Eres admirable, Aoko. Puedes mezclar las matemáticas con la historia. Muchos se rechazan por que les gustan lo uno o lo otro y forman conflictos. Eres una buscadora de tesoros en los números.-Dijo Shiho sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

-Tú también, Ai. Medicina no es fácil los últimos años. Además, estás mucho más guapa que la última vez que te vi.-Dijo Ran viendo claramente el cambio físico de Shiho.

Quitándose el hábito de la permanente, dejó crecer su cabello castaño oscuro hasta la altura de los pechos, dándole una apariencia completamente distinta a la de Shiho Miyano. Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban constantemente, y su sonrisa daba calidez al ambiente. Finalmente, su figura era perfecta, tenía muy buen equilibrio en su cuerpo.

-La verdad, creo que donde he podido tener una segunda adolescencia y la he vivido correctamente, he cambiado para bien. Todo este cambio de cabello y eso, me lo hizo hacer Ayumi, pero como me gustó, me lo dejé.

-¡Oh Mierda! ¡Ahora veo peor de lo que veía antes (sin saber que era diez años mayor) las cosas que me querían obligar a hacer para las salidas de curso!-Dijo Shinichi dándose un golpe en la frente.

-¿Lo mismo que cuando estudiabas conmigo?-Preguntó Ran con compasión.

-Peor, Ran.-Dijo Shiho divertida.-Cuando entramos a secundaria, las chicas crearon un juego y una historia. El juego constaba de la típica botella que giraba y tenías que besar a la persona que salía. Sólo que desde la misma botella tenías que sacar un papel que indicaba el nivel del beso "roce" "piquito" "beso" o "con todo". Y la historia que se inventaron las mayores, fue que si dabas tu primer beso frente al ocaso, a la persona que se lo dabas estabas destinada y serían felices por siempre y lloverían borricos…

-¿Lloverían borricos?-Se extrañaron las tres chicas.

-Se refiere a que es lo mismo de siempre.-Aclaró Kaito incitando a su novia a continuar.

-Ya ven que de creado, poco, sólo que le agregaron algunas cosas. Primero, ¿Cómo era Shinichi durante secundaria e instituto?

-Pues siempre llamaba la atención, y después que empezó a resolver casos como si la vida se le fuese en ello, causó furor. Él no le daba importancia, pero le gustaba que las chicas lo admiraran.-Dijo Ran sin pensarlo.

-El punto es que, todas, absolutamente todas las chicas de secundaria e instituto querían que "Conan" jugara. Él las primeras veces se negaba pasivamente y lo dejaban en paz, pero después lo perseguían. Repito, corrían tras él. Si no fuese porque toda su vida ha corrido, lo hubiesen atrapado y no quedaría nada de él.

Difiere un poco de antes, porque ahora no le interesaba que las chicas estuvieran tras él.-Terminó de explicar Shiho.

-¿Y tú que hacías, Ai?-Preguntó Ran divertida con la idea de Shinichi perseguido.

-Yo a veces lo ayudaba a esconderse y cuando no podía, me acordaba de Forest Gump y le gritaba "Run, Conan, Run".-Dijo Shiho haciéndose la tonta.

-A ella, los chicos de los últimos años del instituto, la rondaban mucho. Como siempre ha tenido un carácter serio, no le preguntaban dos veces si quería lugar. Pero le llenaban de cartas, chocolates y flores su mesa y su casillero.-Explicó Shinichi con venganza.

-Patéticos chicos con exagerada revolución de hormonas.-Dijo Kaito con tono amenazante.

-¿Y no saliste con ninguno de ellos?-Preguntó Kazuha metida en la historia.

-Pues no. Hubo un tiempo en que fue a tanto, que le daba las cosas a Ayumi, aparte de las que ya tenía, y le pedía a Kaito que me fuera a buscar. Si no, me seguían hasta casa.-Respondió Shiho recordando esos tormentosos momentos.

-Fue bastante acosador. Por poco tengo que llamar a Takagi para que los detenga por acoso.-Dijo Shinichi.

-Hablan mucho de mí.-Dijo Shiho levantándose.-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, mañana los veré en el cuartel del FBI. Gracias por todo. Shinichi, dile a Ayumi que no puedo ir, porque estoy con exámenes o con práctica en un hospital perdido de Japón.

-Vale.-Dijo Shinichi acostumbrado a dar excusas por ella.

Se despidió con la mano de todos y desapareció. Heiji y Shinichi miraron a Kaito. Éste estaba concentrado pensando en algo, hasta que sintió la mirada de sus amigos. La levantó y se dio cuenta que Shiho se había ido.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, mañana hay luna llena y tengo trabajo que hacer. Hoy he dormido poco y me caigo del sueño. Nos vemos, chicas.-Dijo Kaito levantándose rápidamente y siguiendo a Shiho.

La encontró afuera de su habitación, cargada a la barandilla que impedía que cayera al primer piso. Se veía, como siempre, reflexiva. Aunque con una sonrisa melancólica. La cogió de la cintura, y la abrazó, sintiendo como los pelos de la gorra de su chaleco le acariciaban el mentón.

-Te faltó la parte en que me convertí en el más odiado por los chicos del instituto, al saber que salía contigo desde que tenías doce años.-Dijo Kaito besándole la nariz.

-Y la parte en la que querían matar a Shinichi, porque creían que me besaba con él a la salida del instituto y no contigo.-Dijo Shiho riendo.-Te quería agradecer lo que hiciste, he pasado un agradable momento con las chicas.

-¿En realidad te vas a ir a tu casa?-Preguntó Kaito poniendo su carita de perrito degollado.-Creía que ibas a pasar la noche conmigo.

-Tengo que ordenar las cosas para llevar mañana. Los datos, las formulas, todo. Y tengo que ir a decirle al profesor que no se aproveche que no estoy para comer a deshoras.-Dijo Shiho encogiéndose de hombros.-Además que tengo que ir a ducharme, he estado todo el día fuera.

-Por favor, tú tienes todo eso ordenado en tu computadora portátil. Agasa no es tan tonto para comer a las una de la madrugada, y…-La miró completamente.-…puedes ducharte conmigo.

La acorraló en la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitación y la besó tentadoramente. La chica no se resistió (NDA: quién lo haría) y le respondió con fiereza. Se amarró a él con sus piernas y quedó a más altura que él. A tientas, abrió y la puerta y entraron desesperados, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Dame una razón para no desabrocharte la camisa.-Dijo Shiho separándose de él.

-Quiero saber primero quien te llamó hace rato.-Dijo Kaito sonriéndole de manera inocente.- ¿Tsubiya?-Agregó con ironía.

-Eto…es mi profesor de anatomía. Bajo, gordo, viejo, tacaño. Me he quedado con sus apuntes y me pidió que mañana se los fuera a dejar.-Respondió Shiho dudosa.

-¿Por qué tanta confianza con un profesor?-Volvió a preguntar.

-El nos ha autorizado, Kaito. No planeo tener ninguna aventura con él.-Dijo Shiho medio aburrida medio divertida del interrogatorio.

-Mmm…Dame tú una razón para no empezar por tu blusa demasiado ajustada.-Dijo Kaito aceptando de momento las respuestas.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con Aoko?-Preguntó Shiho directamente.

-Pues, porque tú no has visto ni has hablado con Saguru.-Respondió con simpleza Kaito al estar preparado para su pregunta obvia.

-No es lo mismo. Aoko llegó hoy, y no puedes esperar más. Piensa en lo que sentiste cuando la fuiste a buscar hoy. ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto más tiempo?-Dijo Shiho con tono de reproche.

- Te lo voy a volver a repetir, no sé si es seguro para ella…

-¿Para quién del grupo es seguro? Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes, porque si no después no habrá, y ahí te lamentaras.-Dijo Shiho encogiendose de hombros.-Puede ser que ahora satisfagamos deseos del cuerpo, pero los del alma también son importantes, Kaito. Quiero verte feliz. Lo mereces, y Aoko también.

-Te pasaste de la pregunta.-Dijo Kaito evitando el tema desviando el rostro.-Hace mucho tiempo no lo hacías.

-Está bien. Hazte el tonto, pero sé que lo reflexionarás.-Dijo Shiho besándole la frente.-Piensa en tí por una vez, Kaito. Si estás preocupado por lo mío con Saguru o por la vengaza por tu padre, no lo hagas más. Piensa en ti.

Kaito se mostró más nervioso, así que la calló con un gran beso. Shiho se resignó a ayudar más al mago por el día, así que le respondió, dejándose llevar por la oleada de calor que emergía de ella.

Después que Kaito se fuese, tocó el turno del móvil de Kazuha vibrar.

-¿Les importa que habla a aquí mismo?-Preguntó a los chicos que negaron.-Gracias. Toyama.-Contestó activando el altavoz.

-Kazuha, habla Shuichi.-Dijo el interlocutor moduladamente.

-Hola Shuichi, estoy con Ran y Aoko. ¿Cuál es la situación?-Preguntó ignorando las burlas de sus amigas.

-Hay una mafia recién activa. La pista es a las afueras de Tokio. Ya que ustedes van a estar muy aburridas recibiendo información en el cuartel, pregunté en la policía metropolitana si querían la ayuda de tres profesionales del FBI. Las dejaran a ustedes e irán cuando ustedes los requieran. Ya sé que ustedes preferirían juerga, sexo y demás, pero es para que tengan una muy buena previa.

-¿Juerga?-Se hizo la inocente Aoko.

-¿Sexo?-Le siguió Kazuha.

-¡Queremos acción! Akai, te has pasado. ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir a buscar la misión?-Dijo Ran emocionada.

-Mañana después de que Mouri esté libre.-Respondió Shuichi Akai.- ¿Están con Kudo y Hattori?

-Sí.-Respondió Aoko.

-Mouri, saca el altavoz y escucha mi instrucción.-Ran le hizo caso y puso cara de compresión. Volvió a activar el altavoz.-Aoko y Kazuha, James me ha dicho que hagan entrenamiento hasta que llegue Ran. Kazuha, te dejaré mi rifle estrella.

-¿Tu…TU RIFLE? ¡Shuichi, eres el mejor! ¡Prometo, dejar sin brazos ni piernas útiles mínimo a veinte hombres! ¡Te dedico la victoria!-Exclamó Kazuha demasiado emocionada.

-Sé que lo lograrás, Kazuha, ustedes tres son un buen equipo. Evidentemente, tienes menos de cuatro días para atraparlos, así que les sobra el tiempo.-Dijo Shuichi.-Bueno, ya he informado. Me tengo que ir, ya que con Jodie volvemos a Estados Unidos ahora. James se queda para ver a Tsuki y Matsuura.

-Vale, saludos a Jodie. Dile que Kazuha y Ran querían prepararme una despedida de soltera como la de ella.-Dijo Aoko con una sonrisa.

-Lo mencionas y me da dolor de cabeza, pero igual le contaré. Adiós.-Cortó Shuichi Akai.

-¿Se puede saber a que vino ese grito de "Shuichi, eres el mejor"?-Preguntó Heiji demostrando lo alto que podía subir su ceja.

-Parece que ovacionas a Akai.-Dijo Shinichi divertido con la cara de su amigo.

-Es que, a diferencia a Ran y yo, Kazuha fue entrenada por Akai.-Explicó Aoko sabiamente.

-Claro, Jodie estuvo con nosotras y Akai la quiso entrenar exclusivamente porque cuando le preguntaron a Kazuha que haría con un hombre de negro, ella respondió que le dejaría el cuerpo lleno de agujeros con un solo rifle.-Dijo Ran leyendo el cartel de "CELOS" que tenía Heiji.-Por eso tanta cercanía, y nos gusta molestarla con eso.

-Bien. Si mañana comenzamos con misión, nos iremos a descansar.-Dijo Aoko levantándose y recogiendo las cosas en la bandeja.-Ustedes dos también. Yo llevaré esto a la cocina. Y ustedes arreglan sus diferencias producidas por la charla de hoy. Las esperaré en auto.

Shinichi fue lo bastante observador para decidir tomar a Ran y llevársela a su habitación, dejando a Kazuha y Heiji a solas. La chica no sabía si reírse o preocuparse, bromear o enojarse, quedarse o irse sin más. Heiji seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando el suelo enojado.

No volvió la vista en un buen rato hasta que sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Miró y vio nuevamente poniéndose su gorra y sonriéndole. O era descarada o no se sentía culpable. Kazuha lo abrazó con mucha ternura, siéndole imposible no hacer lo mismo, ni responder los cortos besos que le daba.

-Te amo, Heiji. He besado a muchos hombres en mi vida, pero a nadie le entrego tanto en uno como a ti, ¿lo sabes? Desde ahora hasta el resto de mi vida, cualquier cosa que demuestre lo contrario, es por una misión, o por una broma. Siempre has sido el único al que he tenido que aferrarme con toda mi alma para no caer en desesperación, y no me gustaría que creyeras en desconocidos antes que en mí. Me gustaría que valoraras esto, como el aporte que quiero hacer para que todo acabe y podamos estar todos juntos.

Heiji se sintió estúpido. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que ella le decía, y sin embargo, era demasiado celoso e impulsivo. A pesar de que no le gustaba que arriesgara su vida, y que con semejante cuerpo fuera víctima de constantes miradas, sabía que era una de más mejores decisiones ser parte del FBI. Además de lo estupenda que se la imaginaba siendo abogada.

-Lo siento, Kazuha, pero siento que he perdido mucho tiempo sin ti.-Se limitó a decir Heiji abrazándola con fuerza.

-No lo hemos perdido, Heiji.-Le aseguró la chica llamando su atención.-Ya verás la próxima semana como no se ha perdido.

Se besaron, una, dos, tres, miles de veces. Kazuha sonreía interiormente, porque notaba que Heiji no quería soltarla. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes, cuando se ponían a discutir? Le costaba tanto admitir sentimientos de amor.

-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Kazuha separándose de él.-Te veré mañana sin falta, antes de irme a misión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará eso?-Preguntó Heiji sin querer soltarla.

-Dos días, hasta el amanecer del tercero máximo.-Dijo con confianza Kazuha.-Ya verás como nos va bien.

-Te dejo afuera.-Dijo Heiji levantándose y volviendo a abrazar a Kazuha.-No te dejaré hasta que estén sobre el auto.

Había acostado a Shinichi. Después de diez minutos, donde él se negaba a volver ser tratado como un niño, y la solicitaba como enfermera personal a tiempo completo. Le sorprendía las muchas actitudes de niño que se habían adherido a él, como si fuese Conan negándose a salir a un lugar del crimen en los brazos de Ran.

-Ahora puedes darme tu opinión sobre mi unión al FBI.-Dijo Ran lado de Shinichi.

-Me hubiese conformado con que te unieras al Programa de Protección de Testigos, pero sabiendo que quieres terminar con esto, no te lo recrimino del todo.-Dijo Shinichi abrazando a Ran.-Sé que eres fuerte, y que puedes con todo.

Ran se inclinó a besar a Shinichi por su comprensión y confianza. El ganador aprovechó la oportunidad para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ran y sentir el cuerpo mismo, haciendo que Ran temblara de gozo. Sólo se detuvieron, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él, y que eso era peligroso.

-Ya sé a lo que refería Kaito con eso de que hay que preocuparse cuando está Ran.-Dijo para sí mismo Shinichi.-Ran…yo…eto…

-¿Qué pasa, Shinichi?-Preguntó Ran dudosa.- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Eh…bueno…sí.-Admitió el detective.-Yo…quería saber….

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Ran confundida.

-Que quería saber si habías estado con alguien más que conmigo, beso.-Repitió Shinichi moduladamente y mirando para otro lado.

Ran no quería, pero sonrió. Esa pregunta la veía venir. Es lo que cualquiera se preguntaría. Estaba segura de que fue lo primero que Heiji y Shinichi querrían preguntarle a Kazuha y a ella. Lo cogió de la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Shinichi, a decir verdad, yo he aceptado citas de otros chicos, pero no he estado con nadie más que contigo.-Dijo Ran algo avergonzada por la situación.

-¿Has estado diez años, sin…nada?-Preguntó demasiado impresionado Shinichi.

-Nada de nada. Para una mujer es bastante fácil, aún más para mí, tratándose de ti.-Dijo Ran sonriendo de lado.-Y me alegra saber que tú hasta inconcientemente, has estado sólo conmigo.

-Somos demasiado increíbles, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi chocando ambas frentes.-Merecemos un final feliz.

-Duerme, Shinichi. Duerme, que debes estar bien. Duerme, para que el tiempo que nos queda para finalizar con esto, sea más corto. Duerme para que soñemos con un futuro sin organización.-Dijo Ran cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el aliento de Shinichi sobre ella.-Duerme…porque así las lágrimas se transforman en lluvia que te moja y te da su energía.

La abrazó con fuerza. Dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, y los sollozos del amor de su vida hicieran eco en la habitación. La amaba, la amaba, la amaba tanto, que sabría dejarla ir, con su corazón dentro de su equipaje, en busca de alguien mejor. Pero era lo suficientemente realista, para saber que ella lo consideraba a él como el mejor, y el la consideraba lo mejor a él. Como ser tan especiales, si se habían entregado al otro en cuerpo y alma, sólo a ellos, a nadie más.

-Te juro, que terminaré con esto. Personalmente, pondré fin a esa organización. Y haré merecedor del peor de las condenas al jefe de ellos y a Gin. Son mis principales adversarios.-Dijo Shinichi completamente serio.

-Ya he tardado mucho, las chicas deben estar esperándome.-Dijo Ran limpiándose las lágrimas.-Nos vemos mañana, antes de irme a misión. Que te vaya bien con los chicos.

-Descansa tú también, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi besándola por última vez.-Mi fuerza eres tú.

El motor del auto estaba prendido. Aoko se empezaba a aburrir de esperar a las chicas. Su reflexión se basó principalmente en Kaito. Ese día con él pareciera que no quisiera conectarlos de ninguna forma, porque no habían tenido ningún momento para hablar a solas. Y él al parecer no las quería, había cumplido con su parte al sacarla del restaurante e impedir la proposición de matrimonio. No más.

¿Y qué iba a hacer? Si estaba más preocupado de Shiho que de nada más. Vamos que no había que ser Shinichi para darse cuenta. No se sentía mal en ese sentido. De alguna forma, creía que era porque ella era conciente de que había salido con demasiados chicos, además, de que nunca le había confesado nada, y nunca se explicaron nada, técnicamente no se debían nada.

¿Qué demostración era peor? ¿El irse con ella en el auto, el acompañarla a comprar, el cuidarla de un simple resfriado, el "En el armario donde siempre guardo la ropa que dejas en mi cuarto", los comentarios sobre protectores e irónicos al Shiho recibir la llamadas y al recordar que chicos la seguían, el excusarse inmediatamente de sus amigos para alcanzarla, o el verlos besándose con demasiada pasión frente a lo que dedujo era su habitación?

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Miles de agujas en su pecho querían que dejara salir las lágrimas, pero había aprendido a guardárselas. Se notaba que habían aprendido algo del otro y eso la reconfortaba. Pero, ella no podía quedarse ahí, debía decirlo, para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Kazuha salió seguida de Heiji y Ran. Aoko bajó del asiento del conductor para despedirse del detective de Osaka, pero ante la sorpresa de él y de ella misma, Ran y Kazuha la abrazaron demostrándole todo su apoyo.

-Tú también tienes forma de peluche.-Dijo Ran sonriéndole con mucha amabilidad.

-¿Están seguras de que quieren irse solas? ¿Están seguras ustedes?-Preguntó Heiji preocupado por la salud mental de las chicas.

Aumentando su impresión, las tres chicas comenzaron a buscar en sus zapatos, chaquetas, sostenes y bragas, hasta que sacaron cada una, cuatro armas, de diferentes tamaños que coincidían con el lugar donde estaban guardadas. Comprobaron las cargas de cada una, y las volvieron a guardar en sus respectivos lugares.

-Creo que sí están bastante seguras.-Dijo Heiji con una gotita en la cabeza besando a Kazuha por última vez.-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Ran y Kazuha se sentaron en la parte de atrás y del copiloto respectivamente. Se miraron intentando decir algo para romper el tenso ambiente que radiaba Aoko, pero tenían miedo de que cualquier cosa la hiciera estallar.

-Es sólo el primer día, ¿verdad?-Dijo Aoko sabiendo lo que pensaban sus amigas.-Ya vendrán mejores.

-Ya verás como es así, Aoko. Hoy estaban los tres hombres volando en otro lado. Con suerte, Shinichi y Heiji contestaron algo razonable cuando apareció el código.-Dijo Ran.

Cuando doblaron una calle, se encontraron con algo: una pandilla de alrededor quince hombres que intentaban acorralar a dos chicas que pasaban por la calle.

-¿Quién quiere una previa antes de la previa?-Preguntó Kazuha.

Estacionaron el automóvil en un lugar seguro y comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo. Las chicas estaban bastante asustadas y comenzaban a gimotear ante las manotas que les impedían gritar. Las agentes del FBI se alinearon en la calle, y Ran sacó su móvil.

-¿Detective Sato? ¡Habla Ran Mouri! Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero en la cuarta calle de Beika, hay quince pandilleros acosando a dos chicas, ¿podría venir a arrestarlos? La esperamos.-Dijo Ran hablando en voz muy alta para que la escucharan.

Treinta y cuatro ojos las miraron de frente, cuatro de ellos con esperanza. Dejando a dos de ellos con las chicas, los trece restantes ocuparon toda la calle alrededor de las agentes, con una deseosa mirada recorriéndolas.

-FBI, tenemos autorización para detenerlos.-Se presentó Kazuha mostrando con las chicas sus placas.

-¿FBI? Han visto muchas películas, sabemos que son falsas.-Se burló uno de los tipos.

-Mira imbécil, la placa es verdadera y ésta también.-Dijo Aoko enojada mientras les seguía mostrando la placa y sacando de su chaqueta un arma.-Suelten a las chicas y tendrán la oportunidad de perder frente a nosotras tres.

-Déjenlas.-Ordenó el que dedujeron era el jefe.-Tenemos tres fierecillas muy guapas, que creen que son del FBI y que nos van a ganar.

Las chicas se pusieron en combate, y vieron como se dividían en tres para atacar cinco a cada una. Se sonrieron con confianza y comenzaron a dejar inconcientes rápidamente a los matones. Patadas, mazazos, etc. Cuando llegó la policía, cada una tenía su grupo de cinco en un montón.

-Los golpes también eran verdaderos idiotas.-Dijo Aoko despidiéndose con la mano.

-¿En serio eres Ran?-Preguntó Sato acercándose a las chicas.-Te ves muy bien.

-Usted también, detective.-Dijo Ran.-Se pusieron bravos y tuvimos que actuar. Ahora nos vamos, que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

¡Hola! No pude actualizar ayer, porque estaba viajando y buhhh… pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sé que este pudo ser un poco chocante por lo de Kaito y Shiho, pero les pido como buena niña que no piensen lo peor, no todo es lo que parece, ¿no?

Si alguno tuvo problemas para leer la parte del código, debe ser porque no tienen las fuentes específicas instaladas en el pc, por lo que pido perdón por no haberlo reflexionado sobre ello. Pero no le tomen tanta importancia por el momento. ¡Espero seguir dandole emoción al fic!

**Lady Paper: **Te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi ser…¡gracias por el comentario! Tengo que admitir que todo lo que me escribiste tenías razón y procuraré no hacerlo de nuevo. En cuanto a lo de cómo Aoko conoció a las chicas, eso viene en otro capi, pero lo tengo escrito. Esas letras comidas, las revisaré. En serio, gracias por el dato. Y no te preocupes por firmar siempre, tómalo con calma, que a veces no sabes que decir para firmar. Me conformo con que leas el fic. Besos!

**LittleThief03: **Que bueno que te haya gustado en encuentro entre Kaito y Aoko. No te preocupes por tu protegida, demorará, pero llegará lo que esperas. Kaito no está siendo borde…sólo es que no sabe qué hacer. Comprenderás después de este capi que hay alguien que lo quiere ayudar. Yo estoy embobada con tu fic "Mi querida pesadilla". Así que ¡viva!

**InuKo9222:** Ahora se aclaran tus dudas respecto a Kaito. Como dije antes, no todo es lo que verdaderamente parece. Pero recién es el comienzo de esto. ¿Vale? Ran y Shinichi no serán tan tímidos entre ellos eso está claro. xD. Gracias por pasar a comentar.

**arual17:** Sigues leyendome la mente, ¿cierto? Sigue tus presentimientos que te digo desde ya que tienen bastante sentido. En cuanto a lo de media verdad… creo que lo descubriste por el comentario del capi 4, ¿no? Con eso de los que impiden a Kazuha salir de juerga. En serio, lees mi mente. Tienes que tener buena vista con Richard, a mi tampoco me cae bien xD.

**AngelWTF:** No des spoilers del fic! Le quitas emoción. Aunque con tantas indirectas se está volviendo algo obvio. Faltaba ver quien se daba cuenta. Gracias por comentar siempre mi fic, eres un sol.

**Angels And Vampires:** ¿Qué importa la edad? ¡Las hormonas siempre están revueltas! Y vamos, que con el poco tiempo que han tenido Shinichi y Ran para estar juntos hace que las pasiones se descontrolen. A lo mejor habrán momentos que no se verán tanto ellos, pero esperate no más, habrá un momento tanto que te hartarás (eso no es posible, ¿cierto? xD).

_**Gracias por pasar, cualquier duda me consultan. Estoy tan de prisa que no alcanzaré hacer un avance del próximo capítulo, pero mejor les dejo con la duda.**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	6. Mini Kudo y Mini Hattori

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****6: Mini Kudo, Mini Hattori.**

Un nuevo día, por fin un nuevo día. Cuando abrió los ojos, se preguntó si estaría como un Shinichi Kudo de veintinueve años en la mansión de los Kudo, si estaría como Conan Edogawa en la Agencia de Detectives Mouri, o como Conan Edogawa en la mansión de los Kudo. Al mirarse detenidamente en el espejo, comprobó que la última opción era la correcta, pero se consoló sabiendo todo su pasado.

Después de ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente, bajó a la cocina. No le impresionó encontrarse con una nota de Heiji, diciéndole que ya se había ido a la Comisaría Metropolitana y que lo llamaría para que fueran juntos al cuartel. El detective de Osaka siempre se levantaba temprano para irse a la comisaría, para estar al pendiente de cualquier caso que apareciese sospechoso de la organización, y terminaban el día resolviendo el caso y bebiendo algo.

Tampoco le impresionó que hubiese una nota de Shiho. Le hubiese sorprendido si no hubiese pasado la noche en la casa, porque donde Agasa, sólo trabajaba en el laboratorio. Le pedía que despertara a Kaito cuando él se fuera, que si no, no tendría tiempo para su espectáculo de la noche. Esos dos, sabía que llegarían a un punto en que no sabrían que hacer, y estaba seguro que sería luego.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez menos quince, tenía que apurarse, si no llegaría tarde con la abogada Kisaki. Se tomó un casto vaso de jugo y lo consideró como lo más digno para él en esos momentos, ya comería algo en la oficina de Eri. Subió las escaleras para llegar lo más rápido posible al cuarto de Kaito y cuando llegó, se sentía agitado. Tocó con los nudillos tres veces y se dio el derecho de abrir la puerta.

Kaito estaba profundamente dormido de espaldas al aire, con las sábanas tapando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo (NDA: ¡NO! ¡Yo quería ver!), y abrazando la almohada del otro lado de la cama. Dormía como si no tuviese ningún problema, y todo fuese victoria y felicidad, suspirando cada un segundo y dejando ver su cara angelical (NDA: ¡Como autora de este fic exijo estar ahí! ¡De preferencia abrazada a Kaito!)

-Kaito…-Dijo Shinichi moviendo el cuerpo del que podría ser su clon.-Kaito, van a ser las diez de la mañana, Ai me pidió que te despertara antes de irme. ¡Kaito Kuroba!

-¿Qué demonios…?-Dijo Kaito mirando a Shinichi y después mirando la almohada que tenía abrazada.- ¿Dónde está Shiho?

-Creo que se fue hace hora y media.-Dijo Shinichi divertido.- ¿Ha vuelto a utilizar la almohada para dejarte dormir y ella poder irse?

-Ya ves que sí.-Dijo Kaito mirando fijamente a Shinichi.- ¿Ha dicho algo?

-Me anotó que te despertará, porque hoy tenías algo y no ibas a tener tiempo de prepararlo.-Recitó Shinichi textual lo que leyó.

-¿Acaso van a estar tú y Heiji por el centro en la noche?-Preguntó perspicazmente Kaito.

-¿Acaso no me ves? ¡Estoy convaleciente y con licencia! Y Heiji…pediré que le den libre para que me acompañe y mañana investigaremos lo que pase hoy. No te preocupes-Dijo Shinichi sin darle importancia.

-Pero ya he dado el aviso, no creo que lo dejen libre.-Argumentó el mago dudoso.-No quiero dejarlo como un mal detective frente a sus fans.

-Les diré que me dio un ataque o algo y diré que le fue imposible a Heiji dejarme solo.-Dijo Shinichi.-Le pido a mi madre que se disfrace de doctora particular y nos justifique.

-Tú siempre pensando en todo.-Se admiró por una cantidad desconocida de veces, Kaito.-Ahora, ¿Te puedes retirar para poder caminar libremente hacia la ducha y levantarme dignamente?

-Pues me voy, además que no te levantas nunca dignamente.-Dijo Shinichi indicando el desorden de la cama.- ¿En realidad usan protección? No asimilo la idea de magos bioquímicos corriendo por ahí.

-Mientras más rápido te vas, más rápido te das por vencido.-Respondió Kaito despidiéndose irónicamente con la mano.

Cuando Shinichi cerró la puerta por fuera, Kaito fue a abrir la llave de la ducha rápidamente. Asegurándose de tener una toalla alrededor de las caderas, abrió de par en par las cortinas, pues siempre había unas chicas tocando instrumentos mirando demasiado mal disimulado su ventana. Mientras dejaba el agua caer por su cuerpo (NDA: La autora lo que menos hace es imaginarse esta escena…con ropa), un pensamiento surgió después de repasar lo dicho por Shinichi.

"¿Magos Bioquímicos? ¿Creerá que somos conejos? Además…no pasamos tantas noches juntos. De los siete días de la semana, ella está aquí…seis, el domingo se queda en el laboratorio estudiando o experimentando. Vale, eran muchos días. Pero no gastamos tanto tiempo. Unas…tres horas, cuatro a lo mucho. Si multiplicamos cuatro horas por los seis días y eso por trescientos sesenta y cinco días que era un año y eso por siete años… daba un total de… veinticuatro horas a la semana, noventa y seis al mes, ocho mil setecientos sesenta al año y un total de sesenta y un mil trescientos veinte en los siete años que llevaban juntos. No era tanto tiempo, ¿no? Y de que van, tampoco eran constantes en los siete años, pero tenían derecho al llevar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿no?"

"_Definitivamente, parecen conejos, Kaito"_, susurró una voz en su interior.

Perfecto. Era dichoso. Un café que despertaba a la bella durmiente sin necesidad de príncipe, unas galletas recién horneadas, y un cómodo asiento que aseguraba su trasero y su dignidad. Ran no podía negarle el que se estaba cuidando. En vez de correr para llegar, tomó un taxi y esperó pacientemente en los dos tráficos que se encontró camino a la oficina de Eri Kisaki. Perfecto, exceptuando que Eri todavía no salía de un interrogatorio, así que su secretaria le había ofrecido lo que consideraba un desayuno mínimamente digno.

-Lamento llegar tarde, Conan. El interrogatorio fue más largo de lo esperado, y he recibido una llamada.-Se excusó Eri Kisaki sentándose frente a Shinichi.-Era mi hija, que me dijo que habías recuperado la memoria, pero para efectos de público, serás Conan, ¿Vale?

-Ya me lo esperaba.-Dijo Shinichi poco asombrado.- ¿Qué le dijo?

-Básicamente, me reprochó que no le contara que trabajaba contigo en ocasiones.-Explicó Eri sacado unas carpetas.-También me ha contado que tienes reposo, así que he decidido darte el informe con la información más completa que hayas visto. Los datos de la víctima, el estado que se encontró, el detalle de todos los objetos del lugar, posición etc. El tiempo fuera y dentro del ambiente; datos completos de los sospechosos, personales, cuartadas, características psicológicas y físicas.

-Sí que está completo.-Dijo Shinichi impresionado.

-Si faltase algo, el forense espera tu llamado. Hizo el informe personalmente y tiene más detalles si los necesitas.-Dijo Eri Kisaki.-Ya sé que te vas la próxima semana a Estados Unidos, así que quiero el sábado algo certero. Yo tengo mis propias conjeturas, pero valoro más las tuyas.

-Ya que tengo tiempo libre, vendré antes para comparar.-Dijo Shinichi bebiendo el último sorbo de café.

-¿Kudo?-Dudó Eri mirándolo fijamente.- ¿No se te ocurrirá llamarme suegra?

-Si es por el nombre, no veo problema a seguir llamándola Eri o Kisaki, pero si aún no se ha resignado…

-Yo estoy resignada a vuestra relación desde que Ran se fue a Estados Unidos, así que era por el nombre, sólo por el nombre.-Se rectificó la abogada.-Sólo que cuides a mi hija, que se cree un ángel de Charlie.

-No puede negar que siempre lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.-Dijo Shinichi inclinándose ante Eri.-Pero nadie puede cambiar el que sea tan preocupada por los demás.

-Sólo no hagas tonterías por protegerse mutuamente. No acaben como en las historias épicas.-Dijo Eri inclinándose aún sentada.-Suerte.

-Tengo una pregunta, Eri. Debido a que estoy fuera de contexto en varios aspectos…-Dijo Shinichi antes de abrir la puerta.-… ¿Qué pasó con Kogoro Mouri? Yo no lo veo por la comisaría.

-Está en la policía de Estados Unidos.-Dijo Eri corriendo la cara, demostrando lo mucho que le molestaba el tema.-Se fue con Ran, así que tiene su nueva vida. A veces viene a Japón a ver a sus conocidos, y me comenta lo que Ran ha hecho.

"Estos son los únicos tercos que después de veinte años, no se reconcilian" pensó Shinichi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Shinichi se despidió de la secretaria con el informe bajo el brazo, sabiendo que lo tendría que esconder si no quería que Ayumi, Mitsushiko o Genta lo vieran y quisieran investigar.

Ya escondido el informe, caminó con más tranquilidad. La gente lo miraba y lo señalaban, reconociéndolo como Conan Edogawa. Ahora le venía una duda: ¿Y la gente que lo conoció como Shinichi Kudo, no lo reconoció al verlo como Conan? Mínimo sus compañeros de clase. De hecho, gente como Eri, Kogoro y Sonoko, se habían enterado de su verdadera identidad debido a que Ran les contó para que la dejasen ir a Estados Unidos. A las únicas personas que les contó su verdadera identidad por voluntad propia fue a Hiroshi Agasa, Shuichi Akai y a Ran Mouri.

¿Ran? Sí en ella pensaba, pero… ¿Qué hacía en el banco del parque Haido mirando continuamente su reloj? Vestía pantalones, blusa y chaqueta blanca y aún admitiendo que se veía muy hermosa, no sabía como no se le notaba la ropa interior. ¿Algún pervertido habría resuelto el enigma antes que él?

Aún sin decidir si acercarse a hablarle o no, sólo se acercó. Cuando vio como un rubio de ojos azules, alto y bien formado se le acercaba por detrás. ¿Quién era? ¿Un asaltante? No llevaba nada para amenazarla ¿Un secuestrador? No llevaba nada para sedarla ¿Su cita? Definitivamente NO.

-Ya sabía que nos encontraríamos de nuevo algún día, Ran Mouri.-Dijo el tipo colocando una mano en su hombro mientras hablaba con acento chino.

La cara de Ran se tensó de impresión y mediante un rápido movimiento, cogió la mano del tipo y le hizo una efectiva llave de judo. Iba a volver a golpearlo, pero lo reconoció y abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¿Matt?-Dudó Ran.

-Debería haber previsto esto.-Dijo el supuesto Matt.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no deberías haber hecho eso.-Dijo Ran suspirando mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Tú no deberías estar traumada con los de la mafia china, Ran.-Dijo Matt limpiándose la camisa.- ¿Cafetería?

-Una cerca de aquí.-Dijo Ran sonriente.-Sólo sígueme.

Ran se agarró del brazo de Matt sin vergüenza alguna. A Shinichi, todavía observando, se le encresparon los pelos. ¿Qué mierda…? Odiaba ese tipo de familiaridad entre ellos, sobre todo si Ran sonreía. Los vio entrar en la cafetería. No podía llegar y entrar, lo descubrirían fácilmente, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué…?

-Conan, ¿no íbamos a juntarnos a dos cuadras más allá?-Preguntó Ayumi desconcentrando a Shinichi.- ¡Conan! ¿Qué haces?

Shinichi la miró fijamente, y sonrió de forma misteriosa. Ya sabía a quien pedirle ayuda, ya sabía que hacer, sin dejar ningún tipo de sospecha. Ayumi sería la opción perfecta, el cebo perfecto.

-Ayumi, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

Matthew Stevenson llevaba casi el mismo tiempo que Ran en el FBI. El repentino aviso a través de Shuichi Akai sobre la llegada y reunión con él, de cierta forma no la sorprendió. Era muy buen agente, pero en sus tiempos libres, lo cogían como mensajero. Ese era el caso.

Se excusó con ir al lavabo, dejando sola a Ran en una mesa con vista al parque Haido donde lo había estado esperando. Miró a la gente que estaba en otras mesas y vio como una chica entraba a la cafetería: era Ayumi, que se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Hermana Ran?-Dudó Ayumi.- ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Hola, Ayumi, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Ran.

-Te he visto desde afuera, y tenía algunas dudas, así que vine a confirmarlo.-Explicó la adolescente.- ¿Acaso has quedado con tu novio?

"No, estoy afuera" pensó Shinichi escuchando a través de la pegatina que Ayumi había instalado disimuladamente atrás de Ran y estando situado en un lugar donde podía mirar la mesa donde estaba Ran.

-¿Eh? Sí, un amigo que me ha seguido a Japón.-Dijo Ran inventándose una excusa.- ¿Hoy no te reunías con Conan?

-¡Verdad! ¡Ya debe estar allá!-Exclamó Ayumi mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Escúchame, no le digas que estoy aquí, debe ser un secreto.-Dijo Ran mirando suplicante.-Conan me ha echado a perder algunas citas y no quiero que lo haga ahora.

"Pues perdóname por creer que ibas a salir con algún estúpido, diciéndome que era con Shinichi, o sea yo." Pensó Shinichi.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.-"Conan escuchará todo por sí mismo" pensó Ayumi despidiéndose con la mano.-¡Nos vemos luego!

Kaito tenía razón en algo: eran más entrometidos que un detective común. Si los recordaba bien, eran muy enérgicos y les encantaba salir de campada. Ella iba también a veces y la pasaba bien, pero no faltaba la vez que llegaba un caso que Conan resolvía.

-¿Did you miss me?-Preguntó Matt sentándose frente a Ran.

-No, I didn't. You are not late.-Respondió en un perfecto inglés Ran mirando la carta.

-Quiero un vegetariano, por favor.-Le dijo Matt a la camarera.-Y un café, por favor.

-Yo quiero un café Bailey, por favor-Pidió Ran también.-Dime, ¿qué te trae por Japón?

-Vine por dos cosas, una es para ayudarlas con la mafia, y la otra es para que firmes un documento sobre Arthur.-Explicó Matt sacando unos papeles de su maleta.

-¿Kazuha ya hizo esto por Henry?-Preguntó Ran mirando los papeles.- ¿Es necesario firmar para que puedan investigar, siendo que James Black les dio autorización?

-A las dos preguntas, sí. Como en todo lugar, hay oposición al gobierno de turno en cualquier institución, y con tal de hacer quedar mal a James, ha alegado porque Arthur y Henry están en la base de datos de la organización, así que han creado este documento para que firmen ustedes y James.

-Menudo lío. Bueno está listo.-Dijo Ran hastiada entregando el documento firmado.-No sabía que iba a dar tanto problema, ¿Han hecho algo incorrecto?

-¿Ellos dos? No, nunca han cometido algún error. Han demostrado una madurez increíble y han nivelado el orden de las cosas, con el marcarlas para no perderse en lo que quedaron la vez anterior. Obviamente, siguen con sus obligaciones diarias, pero el tiempo libre lo gastan investigando. Se acuestan agotados.-Explicó Matt saboreando su café.

-¿Y quien los ha guiado hasta ahora?-Preguntó Ran sin tocar el café.

-Yo, hasta antes de venirme, y como hoy llegará Akai a Washington, no tendrá problemas en supervisarlos. Arthur y Henry van a estar felices con él.-Dijo Matt mirando a Ran fijamente.-Relájate Ran, están bien.

"Ya me dirás quien son Arthur y Henry, y que tienen que ver contigo y Kazuha" pensó Shinichi bastante curioso.

-Lo siento. Es que me desconcierta que prefieran hacer eso antes que ver dibujos animados. Ahora, cuéntame de la mafia.-Dijo Ran bebiendo su café alcohólico.

-No va ser nada difícil. Para partir, la información sobre el Programa de Protección de Testigos de todas las personas que se fueron a Japón o llegaron de Japón, se almaceno en un chip que fue partido en dos para mayor seguridad. Ayer, se dio aviso de que las dos partes fueron robadas, del Ministro de Defensa, y del Director del Banco Central. Es técnicamente un hecho que lo tiene una mafia que se ha dado a conocer últimamente, y la otra posibilidad es que alguien las venda a la misma mafia. Tenemos una pista, una insignificante pista, y en eso ustedes tendrán que llegar a la mafia.

-Ya hemos hecho algo parecido.-Recordó Ran.-Tienes razón, es fácil.

-Aunque a las autoridades les dio dudas confiarle esto al FBI, y sobre todo a tres chicas. Pero les dijimos que ustedes llamaban a la policía metropolitana en caso extremo, o cuando tuviesen listo para arrestar.-Dijo Matt.

-Siempre dudan de nuestra capacidad, la terminamos pasando de maravilla.-Dijo Ran riendo emocionada.-Pero les quitaremos trabajo y emoción.

-Bueno, bueno, eso lo sabemos todos.-Dijo Matt mirando significativamente a Ran.-Vamos, cuéntame. Me pondré celoso, pero admitiré mi derrota, ¿viste al chico con el que te molestaban Aoko y Kazuha?

-Sí, lo he visto, muchas veces. Tendrás que morirte de celos.-Dijo Ran divertida con la cara de Matt.

-Entonces, debes serle infiel por primera vez.-Dijo Matt sonriendo ampliamente.-Yo me ofrezco encantado.

"¿Qué se cree ese gusano?" pensó Shinichi creyendo necesario levantarse y entrar.

-Matt, no ha existido hombre en el mundo necesariamente satisfactorio que me tiene en lo más mínimo a serle infiel a él, pero gracias por la oferta.-Dijo Ran serena ante la normal actitud de Matt.

"¿Por qué me preocupo?" pensó Shinichi relajado, con una sonrisa.

-Eres tan particular, Ran. Por eso todos los hombres te admiran y se enamoran de ti. Con tu amable mirada ya los tienes comiendo de tu mano.-Dijo Matt tomándole una mano.-Ese chico será realmente odiado en Estados Unidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como me dijiste que pasó entre esos dos detectives de aquí, recuerdo que ella se llamaba Sato. Era la que más llamaba la atención de todos y cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por su compañero, los demás lo detestaban y les arruinaban las citas.

-¿Me comparas con Sato y Takagi?

-Piénsalo, realmente. También va por Aoko y Kazuha. Llegan de la mano de alguien, y lo harán polvo con la mirada. Las consideran reinas. Yo que tú les pongo doble chaleco anti-bala.

-Vale, vale. Cambiemos de tema, tanto detective me estresa.

"¿Te estreso? No se nota"

-Bueno, si te hablo de otro tema, sería de la organización.-Dijo Matt poniéndose serio.-Ayer, apenas Shinichi Kudo descifró el código, un equipo fue a inspeccionar la zona y la verdad hay un edificio enorme de cincuenta pisos. Por orden de James, nadie entrará hasta que ustedes lleguen.

-Si es tan grande debe ser ese.-Dijo Ran centrada.

"Puede que haya una vía subterránea que los lleve a otro lado" pensó Shinichi objetivamente.

-Aunque, si fuese Shinichi, diría que debe haber alguna vía de escape subterránea que los lleve a un lugar seguro. Incluso, puede que el edificio sea un farol y la vía subterránea lleve hacia la verdadera base.-Dijo Ran imaginándose a Shinichi.

"Qué bien me conoces, pero lo mejor lo has pensado tú, Ran"

-James dio esa posibilidad, por eso esperamos.-Dijo Matt levantándose.- ¿Vamos al cuartel?

Ran se levantó y sus ojos brillaron. Pagó su parte y fue seguida por Matt hasta ya fuera de la cafetería. Ran se detuvo frente al cruce peatonal que llegaba al parque.

-¿Te importaría ir solo al cuartel? Estoy buscando al primero, al único.-Dijo Ran ensombrecida en su chaqueta blanca.

-¿Segura? Va a comenzar a llover.-Dijo Matt.

-Traje paraguas, vete.-Dijo Ran comenzando a cruzar la calle.-No demoraré.

Matt se encogió de hombros y se fue en dirección contraria a la de Ran. Ella caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a la banca que estaba a la otra acera de la cafetería. Miró y sonrió entristecida.

-Alguien ha removido al pasto hace poco aquí, y se ha caído una tarjeta de la abogada Kisaki. En vista de eso, del micrófono que supongo le pediste a Ayumi que pusiera tras mi silla y de que hoy te reunías con mi madre, no cabe duda de que Shinichi Kudo ha estado espiando toda mi charla. Sale de ahí, si no quieres verme realmente enojada.

Shinichi salió de entre los arbustos con una mirada inocente. La mirada seria de Ran lo asustó. A ella no le sirvió mucho verlo vestido tan bien, con su traje informal, pero con su camisa abierta en los dos primeros botones y su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Por qué la gente no puede confiar, aún cuando ven que ha quedado con otra persona? ¿Por qué tú no eres la excepción? Prefieres dejar una salida con amigos, una de las últimas que tendrás como Conan, para espiar mis conversaciones con compañeros del FBI. No había ninguna necesidad, todo lo que escuchaste, lo hubieses sabido al llegar al cuartel.

Genta, Mitsushiko y Ayumi, sólo eran unos de los muchos que miraban impresionados como Ran le gritaba a Conan. Nunca la habían visto tan molesta y la lluvia comenzaba a caer como si apoyase, aunque ni Ran ni Conan se diesen cuenta.

-Ran, yo lo…-Intentó decir Shinichi, pero una bofetada lo interrumpió.

-No digas que lo sientes, Shinichi, sabes que no es así.-Dijo Ran dándole la espalda.-Me odio a mí misma cuando digo algo que no siento, peor es cuando lo hace otro.

De un momento a otro, llovía torrencialmente. La gente abría sus paraguas y seguían mirando al famoso Conan Edogawa con una chica que no reconocían. Pero era interesante, porque nunca habían visto al famoso detective con una chica, porque no publicaba su vida amorosa.

Ran, sin saber que era vista por más gente, no alcanzó a dar un paso, cuando Shinichi le tomó la mano y la atrajo para sí, impidiéndole alejarse mediante un beso. Ran cedió enseguida y respondió con la misma pasión que su pareja, mezclando el agua de la lluvia con las lenguas. Shinichi se aseguró rodeando la cintura de Ran con sus manos.

-Tienes razón, no me arrepiento. Porque prefiero seguirte y asegurarme que estás bien, antes que dejarte sola. Siempre te protegeré, aunque me muera de celos.-Dijo Shinichi descansando su frente con la de Ran.

-¿Celos? ¡Me viste agarrando el brazo de Matt!-Recordó Ran avergonzada.-En Japón hay mucha formalidad, es lo más común hacer eso entre amigos en América.

-¿Normal? Ran, ese tipo te ofreció ser infiel.

-No es el primero que lo ha hecho, y no es el primero a quien rechazo.-Explicó Ran pacientemente.-Sólo confía en mí y en que soy una experta en kárate. Además, sigo enojada contigo porque espiaste mi conversación.

Ran identificó inmediatamente el rostro de Shinichi, era la que usaba Conan para que ella le perdonara el llegar tarde, el no hacerle caso. El punto es que si a Conan le funcionaba bien, siendo Shinichi, vestido tan bien, con el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre la cara, era mucho más fácil hacer de gelatina las piernas de Ran. Así que sólo giró la cabeza hacia al lado.

Fue en vano, porque Shinichi demostró lo adulto que era, haciendo que Ran lo mirara y volviéndole a besar. Aprovecho de entreabrir su chaqueta para meter una mano y acariciarle la espalda.

-¿Realmente trajiste paraguas?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-Mentí, lo hice para alejar a Matt.-Dijo Ran.

-Usa mi chaqueta, te queda más grande.-Dijo Shinichi poniendo su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Ran.

-Está igual de mojada que la mía.-Observó Ran.

-Sí, pero con la lluvia, se te ve todo. Prefiero guardar esa magnífica vista para mí solo.-Le susurró al oído el detective.

Ran sonrió de lado y besó brevemente a Shinichi, cuando escuchó un estruendo. Pero no era algún rayo, era gente que estaba alrededor de ellos aplaudiendo animadamente. Eso era malo, lo reconocían como Conan y ella era diez años mayor. Shinichi también se dio cuenta y la cogió de la mano para llevársela.

-Mi coche está en la esquina.-Dijo Ran siendo la que guiaba finalmente a Shinichi.-Tendremos que ir a mi departamento a cambiarnos de ropa.

Heiji caminaba silenciosamente hacia el cuartel del FBI. Le habían dado hasta las nueve libre, porque había llegado un mensaje de Kid el Ladrón y lo requerían a las nueve para aplicar el plan para atraparlo. Lamentablemente para él, Heiji era uno de los puntos clave en las ideas de los policías.

De igual forma, Heiji y Shinichi estaban acostumbrados a arreglárselas de forma que nunca sospecharan de ellos a la hora de enfrentarse a Kaito. Debido a que Conan y Heiji ya habían tenido encuentro con el guante blanco, la policía confiaba mucho en ellos. Pero eran fieles a sus principios. Era un error de la policía considerar a Kaito Kid como un ladrón, por lo que Kaito no era el que tenía que enmendarse.

No sabía si entrar o no. Sentía que si daba un paso adelante, se enfrentaría a una realidad impensable para él. Y todo le rondaba a Kazuha.

Ellos, estuvieron casi un año con una relación formal. El tiempo anterior, fueron amigos que no sabían demostrarse cariño. Pero cuando se hicieron novios, Kazuha era con él igual que en ese momento: cariñosa y aprensiva, la única diferencia, era mucho más decidida.

Pero con los demás, se notaba distinta. Tan seria y cariñosa a la vez, más seductora, más independiente, más divertida de todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Cuando confirmo el día anterior con ella el estar en el FBI, nunca se imaginó como actuaría. Pero, objetivamente, para trabajar con Shuichi Akai había que ser muy seria, aplicada y eficiente.

Por no decir su cuerpo. Tenía mucha más cintura, no sabía si era la ropa, o ella misma, pero su cintura se pronunciaba mucho más. Ya no llevaba su usual pelo recogido en una cinta, si no que llevaba su cabello largo hasta más debajo de los pechos con una chasquilla completa. Sus ojos normalmente brillaban al verlo a él, pero ahora lo hacían el doble, como si aparte de él, algo más le fascinara.

Odiaba pensar las cosas tarde, pero ¡la había extrañado tanto! El haberla vuelto a ver el día anterior, sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado, agradeciéndole una compresión inexistente, y besándole como si fuese lo que más había deseado, habían hecho que el hecho de querer tenerla entre sus brazos se hiciera patente.

Cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos (antes de que él lo hiciera por la evidente atracción) inconscientemente, se dieron cuenta del tiempo que habían perdido, e hicieron de ese año la parte más apasionada y placentera de sus vidas. Los más felices con la relación, fueron sus cuatro padres, tanto que resultaba incómodo abrasarse frente ellos.

Pero el último tiempo se hizo oscuro entre los dos, Kazuha supo por Ran y Heiji que Conan era Shinichi, y que existía la Organización Negra. Sabiendo que Heiji corría peligro con todo lo relacionado con él, decidió irse con Ran a Estados Unidos. De las tres cosas que debía haberle dicho, hasta ese momento sabía dos: que se iría a Estados Unidos a protegerse de la Organización y que era del FBI.

***Flash Back***

_Heiji Hattori regresaba de resolver un caso. Sabía a ciencia cierta que hubiese demorado mucho menos si los sospechosos no le hubiesen ocultado cosas. ¡Idiotas que ocultaban cosas que podrían librarlos de sospecha! _

_Pero, él lo había resuelto: un amante idiota, creía que su romance no pasaría de eso y asesinó a su pareja. Pero, no fue lo suficiente hábil en averiguar que la chica estaba tramitando divorcio. Todavía Heiji podía escuchar los gemidos y las lágrimas de lamento del tipo._

_Recostado en su cama, se preguntaba cuantas cosas idiotas era capaz la gente de hacer por amor. Aunque, por amor no serían idiotas, si no que requerían un nombre mucho más especial, un nombre que todavía no sabía. Heiji sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kazuha, esa persona que le dedicaba cada partícula de su cuerpo y alma a él._

_No la había visto de hace dos días. Sus padres dijeron que había vuelto del centro de Osaka y se había encerrado en su habitación. El día anterior, Heiji había ido a verla, pero se tuvo que conformar con una conversación con una puerta de por medio. Kazuha no lo trataba de forma diferente, pero en apenas un susurro le había pedido que se quedara ahí, que al día siguiente ella iría a verlo, pero que necesitaba un momento a solas. Heiji la dejó, con pena. Ella no le había dicho la razón de su encierro._

_Y ahora, esperaba que ella llegara. La había llamado antes de irse de la escena de crimen, diciéndole que estaría esperándola. Y realmente, Heiji no sabía con seguridad si Kazuha vendría._

_Alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación; sabía que era Kazuha, a la única que le tenía permitido entrar sin avisar. Se sentó en su cama y la vio, sonriendo ante el contacto visual. Con sus manos la invitó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, a lo que la chica asintió enérgica. La abrazó y le besó el pelo, extrañando la esencia de éste, y de ella en general._

_-Que bueno que has llegado, tenía la intención de ir a buscarte.-Dijo Heiji sin dejar de acariciarla.- ¿Ha servido de algo tu confinamiento por dos días?_

_-Sí, ha servido para echarte de menos.-Dijo Kazuha dándole un breve beso.-Y también para pensar en algunas cosas._

_-¿Estás asustada por la Organización?-Preguntó Heiji abrazándola sobre protectoramente._

_-Temo por ti.-Admitió Kazuha bajando la mirada.-Si encogieron a Kudo pensando que lo estaban matando por ver una negociación ilícita, no quiero pensar en qué te harán a ti, por estar luchando directamente con ellos._

_-No dejaré que me hagan nada, tampoco a ti, por ser la persona que me importa.-Dijo Heiji levantando la mirada de Kazuha._

_-Mi seguridad no la puede garantizar nadie. No siempre estamos juntos todo el día.-Dijo Kazuha con los ojos vidriosos.-Por lo que llamé a Ran._

_-¿Ran? ¿Sabes donde está? Deberíamos decirle a Kudo.-Dijo Heiji impresionado._

_-Kudo sabe donde está Ran, Heiji. Sólo que la dejó ir por su protección.-Dijo Kazuha intentando ser directa._

_-Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver Ran en todo esto?_

_-Hablé con ella, y me dijo que podía irme a Estados Unidos a incluirme al Programa de Protección de Testigos, si el riesgo era mucho, y obviamente yo quería.-Dijo Kazuha sin mirarlo._

_Heiji cortó su respiración de la impresión. ¿Alejarse de ella? ¿A Estados Unidos? Le costaba admitir esa propuesta. Miró a Kazuha y lo entendió todo. Seguramente, había conversado con Ran antes de encerrarse durante dos días, y definitivamente ella lo estaba considerando, si no, ni siquiera estarían hablando de eso. ¿Qué haría él sin ella?_

_-¿Qué opinas tú?-Preguntó Heiji disimulando su trauma._

_-Prefiero quedarme contigo, para siempre.-Respondió en un hilo de voz Kazuha._

_El golpe de la conciencia llegó a Heiji. Ahora, por fin, sin ninguna ruta de escape, entendía perfectamente a su amigo Shinichi Kudo. El deseo de proteger a Ran, el querer alejarla de la realidad, incluso dejándola irse a Estados Unidos sola. "Sólo que la dejo ir por su protección" le dijo Kazuha hace un rato._

_Él no podía ser inconciente, no quería que nada le pasara a Kazuha. Ella tenía razón al decir que no siempre podría protegerla. ¿Tan egoísta e impulsivo era, que no podía darse cuenta de eso?_

_-Se supone que uno muere con su pareja, no por su pareja.-Dijo Heiji con dolor en cada palabra.-Si ellos te pueden proteger, debes ir allá._

_Kazuha rompió a llorar, como no pudo durante los últimos dos días. Las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Heiji. Lo golpeaba con los puños, intentando creer que era una mentira, hasta que se rindió, abrazando a Heiji y agarrando su camisa con rabia._

_-No quiero alejarme de ti.-Dijo Kazuha en un sollozo.-Pero necesito proteger nuestro futuro._

_-Necesitamos protegernos, para proteger nuestro futuro.-Dijo Heiji sin captar del todo las palabras de su novia._

_Kazuha lo miró y lo besó, mezclando su rabia, su tristeza, su amor, y sus lágrimas. Sintió un sabor distinto de ellas, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Heiji también lloraba. La abrazó y la presionó con fuerza hacia él, definitivamente sin querer dejarla escapar._

_-¿Podríamos quedarnos así, abrazados toda la noche?-Preguntó Kazuha._

_-Si es posible, toda la vida.-Respondió Heiji volviendo a besarla._

_Se quedaron en silencio, durante dos horas completas. Se abrazaban, se besaban, pero no abandonaban ese ambiente mortífero que los rodeaba. Realmente tenían miedo, de separarse, de cambiar lo que sentían, de todas las consecuencias que conllevara esa decisión. _

_-Sabes que si me voy, no tendría una fecha de vuelta, ¿cierto?-Dijo Kazuha completamente calmada._

_-Lo supuse.-Respondió Heiji._

_-Tendrás que esperar a que yo vuelva, para vernos otra vez.-Dijo Kazuha con pena._

_-Aunque pasen cien años.-Dijo Heiji con voz ausente._

_-Pero, te aseguro que volveré a la primera oportunidad que se me de.-Dijo Kazuha dibujando cosas sin sentido en el pecho de Heiji.-Tendrás derecho a salir con otras chicas, para saber si yo soy o no algo definitivo._

_-¿A qué viene eso?-Se alertó Heiji sentándose y sentando a Kazuha._

_-Quizás, el tiempo y la distancia, cambie la manera de pensar y de sentir de ambos. Las situaciones nuevas nos hacen conocer otro tipo de gente, y no sé…no quiero tenerte encadenado por años en espera, estando solo sin la compañía de alguna fémina.-Explicó Kazuha algo avergonzada._

_-También se aplicaría a ti, sobre todo a ti.-Dijo Heiji intentando captar una mala intención._

_-¡Lo digo, pero no me gustaría verte con otra!-Exclamó Kazuha sonrojada.- ¡Cualquier mujer que sea superficial y tú encuentres atractiva, yo no podré venir a quitarla de tu vista! ¡Por eso lo digo!_

_-También se aplicaría a ti, sobre todo a ti.-Repitió Heiji un poco divertido con la actitud de su novia.-No podrás olvidarme, aunque pasen cien años._

_-No podré olvidarte, ni aunque conozca a alguien mejor que tú, sé que declinaré por ti.-Admitió Kazuha con pesar.-Te amo, te amo mucho idiota._

_-Yo también te amo, idiota.-Dijo Heiji abrazándola._

***Fin Flash Back***

De verdad, el entrar, le aseguraba ver a una Kazuha que seguía amándole, pero con secretos. Era algo difícil de aguantar. Claro, le preguntaría, pero no siempre le iba a dar una respuesta completa.

-¿Qué haces fuera? ¿Prefieres la lluvia?-Preguntó Shinichi llegando con Ran. Llevaba la misma ropa, sólo que completamente seca.

-Quizás le tiene miedo a Kazuha.-Bromeó irónica Ran.

-Esperaba a una pareja necesitada que me preguntara esa idiotez.-Dijo Heiji entrando por fin.-No sé por qué, pero ustedes fueron los elegidos.

Mientras Heiji y Shinichi se lanzaban bromas mientras iban caminando, Ran miró dudosa su teléfono móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de Cristina, su mejor amiga en el hospital de Washington. Le parecía raro, ya que se había justificado bien, ausentándose por lo menos un mes.

Sin saber donde ir, los chicos siguieron a Ran. Ella iba directamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento, a buscar a Kazuha, ya que tenía una importante conversación con la abogada que cursar.

Los chicos se impresionaron, ya que la sala era enorme. Lo primero que veían era una pista de lucha, pero una pared lo separaba. Cuando entraron en esa pared, vieron una pista más grande, dividida en diez cabinas, para práctica de disparos.

-Kazuha debe estar en la última, practicando con el rifle.-Dijo Ran en medio de los disparos.

La cabina donde estaba Kazuha, en realidad era un simulador. Creaba una situación, y el tirador debía acertar sin razonar. A diferencia de las simulaciones que practicaban Korn y Chianti, Kazuha disparaba a mafiosos.

-Ran, este rifle es lo mejor. ¡Me encantaría que Shuichi estuviera acá, vería que llego a setecientas cincuenta yardas!-Dijo Kazuha viendo sólo a Ran.- ¡Oh! Vienes con los detectives.

-Disculpa, no somos Shuichi.-Dijo Heiji con una falsa sonrisa.

-Kazuha, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Ran decidida.-Ustedes chicos, practicarán puntería. Demoraremos cinco minutos.

Sin poder objetar algo ninguno de los tres, Ran se llevó a rastras a Kazuha fuera de la sala de entrenamientos. Shinichi y Heiji se miraron interrogantes y terminaron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por respeto a nuestra promesa, Kazuha, te lo quiero comentar.-Dijo Ran respirando profundamente.-Quiero contarle a Shinichi sobre Arthur.

-Por respeto a nuestra promesa, Ran, te quiero comentar.-Dijo Kazuha también respirando profundamente.-También quiero contarle a Heiji sobre Henry. ¡Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo!

-Pero, tiene que ser ahora.-Dijo Ran mirando a todos lados.

-Cada una se esconde en una sala y les dice la verdad, me parece justo.-Dijo Kazuha.-Pero tiene que ser lento…

-…tranquilo…

-…detallado…

-…y extremadamente sincero.-Terminó de decir Ran temerosa.- ¿Vamos?

Kazuha asintió, también con algo de miedo. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y se encontraron con los chicos muy concentrados en disparar. Realmente, estaban compitiendo por quien tenía mejor puntería.

-Pues, lamento decirte que has perdido una vez más frente a mí, Hattori.-Dijo Shinichi bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Pues, lamento decirte, que el disparo que está más al centro es mío, Kudo.-Dijo Heiji picado por el error de su amigo.

-Pues, lamento decirles que yo puedo mostrarles el lado positivo de un disparo.-Dijo Ran interponiéndose entre los detectives.

Cogió una hoja sin usar del típico hombre de espaldas, con círculos indicando el acierto, y activó el interruptor para hacerlo correr hacia atrás. Casi veinte metros de distancia más allá, recién lo detuvo.

-Ran, no creo que puedas a esa distancia.-Dijo Shinichi con algo de pena de lo ilógica que era su chica.

Ran ignoró los comentarios, y dio ocho disparos seguidos. Les guiñó un ojo a los desconfiados detectives, e hizo que la hoja volviera hacia ella. Mientras más nítido se veía, más abierta era la boca de Heiji y Shinichi, y no era para menos: con esos ocho disparos, forma una cara feliz, dos de ojos, uno de nariz, y los cinco restantes, formaron la sonrisa.

-Quitando mi increíble truco con las balas.-Dijo Ran sonriendo para sí misma.-Shinichi, tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.

-Yo también, digo que tengo que hablar contigo Heiji.-Dijo Kazuha todavía con miedo.

Shinichi y Heiji estaban demasiado curiosos. Aunque estuvieran en salas diferentes, sin verse, sentían el mismo ánimo de Ran y Kazuha, respectivamente: la seriedad y el nerviosismo mezclados.

*R&S*(Ran & Shinichi)

-Shinichi…pasó algo.-Dijo Ran de la nada.-Cuando me fui de Japón, casi diez años atrás, pasó algo.

Shinichi miró de manera profunda los ojos de Ran. Eso no se lo esperaba. Sentados en el suelo alfombrado de una sala vacía frente a frente, sentía que Ran quería salir corriendo. Al contrario de lo que hizo, acercarse a él para recostarse en su pecho, así que en ese momento notó como los latidos del corazón de Ran, se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

-¿Recuerdas la última semana que pasamos juntos?-Preguntó Ran escondiendo su sonrojo con su cara.

A Shinichi también le hirvió la cara.- ¿Izu? ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-Pues…nosotros ahí sólo…ahí fue donde comenzamos a tener relaciones. Y bueno…debido a que volviste a ser Conan, y me fui a Estados Unidos, fueron las únicas veces donde…hicimos el amor.-Dijo Ran con demasiada dificultad, no propia de una doctora.

-Hablas como si hubiesen sido pocas veces, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi con imágenes frescas en su mente.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-Exclamó Ran incomprendida.-Está bien, lo diré todo de una vez.

-Pero dilo lento, porque si no tendrás que repetirlo, y ya te vez incómoda.-Dijo Shinichi mirando sus labios en busca de un explicación, más que de un beso.

-Cuando me fui de Japón, sin saberlo, me fui…embarazada, Shinichi.-Dijo Ran cerrando sus ojos para cualquier tipo de reacción.

Shinichi escuchó claramente lo que dijo Ran. Los ojos se le abrieron al máximo, las pupilas se ampliaron y el iris disminuyo su tamaño. Dejó de respirar y sintió que su corazón también dejaba de hacerlo. Estaba claro, eso NO se lo esperaba. ¿Ran? ¿Su Ran embarazada?

-¿Cuándo…lo…supiste?-Preguntó lentamente.

-El día que perdiste la memoria.-Respondió Ran sin mirarlo, nuevamente su tono de voz no le aclaraba si estaba bien o mal.-El primer mes no me di cuenta, porque estaba acostumbrándome al país, y pensaba mucho en ti y en que no podía comunicarme contigo. Pero el segundo, como estudiante de medicina me hice la prueba de sangre y me dio positivo.

-¿Qué hiciste después?

-Esperé los siete meses que faltaban y tuve el parto. Unas compañeras de universidad me dejaban los apuntes y yo iba a dar sólo exámenes, así lo hice durante el primer año. A partir del segundo…coincidí con tus padres…

-¿Mis padres sabían que tenías un hijo?-Preguntó Shinichi atónito.

-Intenté perderlos de vista, pero eran más hábiles que yo. Me vieron con el bebé en brazos y lo entendieron todo. Gracias a ellos pude terminar de estudiar medicina. Se fueron a vivir de Nueva York a Washington y cuidaron de mi hijo. Esto…Shinichi, quiero aclarar que sólo cumplo con decírtelo. Tienes derecho a saber esto y ya lo sabes, y en vista que no has hecho otra cosa que preguntar…

Se sintió desilusionada. Shinichi preguntaba, pero no la miraba, y no notaba ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. Cuando habló del bebé, dijo "…sabían que tenías un hijo", o sea ningún tipo de compromiso. La verdad, nunca había pensado en una reacción de parte de Shinichi, sólo que lo supiera y ya.

-Hablas como si después de contármelo, quisieras alejarme de él.-Dijo Shinichi atrayendo la atención de Ran.- ¡Dios mío, tengo un hijo! Cuando él nació, yo creía tener diez años y…espera, ¿él sabe quien soy yo?

-Eh…sí, sabe toda tu historia. Sabe que Shinichi Kudo es su padre, pero que la Organización Negra lo encogió y se nombró Conan Edogawa. Sabe que es el mejor detective de Japón y que siendo conscientemente Conan vivió conmigo. Sabe que perdiste la memoria y sabe que la Organización es tu peor enemigo.-Dijo Ran sin saber que significaba la reacción de Shinichi.

-¿El sabe de la Organización?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-Es un experto en el tema.-Respondió Ran.-Ha sacado lo curioso de ti. Pero espera Shinichi, ¿qué piensas…?

Shinichi la cogió por las axilas y la dejo caer sobre él en el suelo. Dejando de lado cualquier comentario de Ran, la besó. De esos besos que te llenan completamente el alma.

-Pienso que si en esa semana; donde lo único que hicimos fue confesarnos, besarnos, abrazarnos y hacer el amor incontables veces; si en esa semana fuimos capaces de procrear un niño, significa que es genial, porque te juro que entregué todo de mí.-Dijo Shinichi con su tradicional sonrisa de confianza.

A Ran la emoción la embargó y soltó sus lágrimas, a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba. ¿Shinichi era feliz? Nunca había podido crear una imagen de Shinichi siendo padre, nunca. Es que él parecía tan dedicado a sus casos de misterios.

Shinichi la tomó en brazos, y la siguió besando. El interruptor de la cordura se apagó e hizo que Ran comenzara a tirar a donde cayera la chaqueta de Shinichi y desabrochara impacientemente los botones de la camisa de Shinichi, e hizo que Shinichi hiciera lo mismo con Ran y cayeran a suelo.

El hecho de que Ran sintiera el pene erecto de Shinichi, la hizo fijarse en la situación. Ella estaba sobre él, ambos sin camisa ni blusa, ella en la parte superior sólo con sujetador, y sus manos querían empezar a desabrochar su pantalón. "Mal, muy mal, Mouri" Quitó sus manos del pantalón de Shinichi e interrumpió el apasionado beso.

-Shinichi, no podemos hacer esto.-Dijo Ran sintiendo como si hubiese corrido la maratón.-No es lugar, ni el momento apropiado.

-Pero, Ran…-Alegó Shinichi con su cara de perrito degollado.

-Cualquier persona puede llegar y entrar, además no debes ni tensar ni contraer tus músculos, estás en reposo.-Dijo Ran colocándose su blusa de forma correcta, sin que se notase nada…raro.

-Entonces, te tendrás que alejar de mí, porque si no, no se podrá lograr tu fin.-Dijo Shinichi siguiéndola de mala gana.-Aunque, vamos a contarle a Heiji que soy padre.

"_No creo que sea el momento correcto"_ pensó Ran.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo se llama?-Preguntó Shinichi tomándola de la mano.

-Arthur.-Respondió Ran sabiendo que sonaría.

-Arthur…espera. ¿El Arthur por el que te juntaste con ese Matt para firmar algo? ¿El que está investigando en la base de información de la Organización?-Dijo Shinichi recordando la conversación que espió.- ¡Tiene apenas nueve años!

-Pues ha sido lo bastante inteligente para descubrir cosas que nos han llevado a arrestar a miembros de la Organización.-Dijo Ran serena.-En serio, sólo ven los informes, no pasan de eso.

-¿Ve cosas que los demás no ven?-Dijo Shinichi formando una sonrisa.-Igual a su padre.

-Sí, ya ha escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces.-Dijo Ran.

*K&H*(Kazuha & Heiji)

A Heiji le preocupó que Kazuha temblara tanto. Miraba a cualquier lado menos a él y temblaba sin parar. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Kazuha lo besó, sin razón, pero seguía temblando.

-Kazuha, ¿qué…?

-Te beso, para tener un bonito recuerdo, por si no te gusta la noticia, o crees que es muy tarde, o lo que sea.-Dijo Kazuha nerviosa.-No me lo hagas más difícil.

-Pues deberías decirlo, estás muy tensa.-Dijo Heiji sin comprender la actitud de su chica.

-Te mentí, aquella vez que te dije sobre irme a Estados Unidos sólo para protegerme-Dijo Kazuha mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces te fuiste a Estados Unidos para salir con otro hombre?-Preguntó Heiji un poco molesto.

-No, no nada de eso. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué me había encerrado en mi habitación antes de ir a verte? Fue porque me había enterado de algo.-Dijo Kazuha asustada.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues verás, no me había sentido muy bien el último tiempo. Creía que era porque estaba apenada de que Ran se hubiese ido, pero me empecé a sentir peor, y decidí ir al médico. Él sólo me dijo que me hiciera exámenes de sangre y de orina y esperara una semana. Cuando recibí los resultados, me encerré en mi habitación.

-¿Qué decían los resultados?-Preguntó Heiji atento.

-Que estaba secretando mucha progesterona y estrógeno, y que también estaba secretando otra hormona, llamada gonadotropina coriónica.-Respondió Kazuha comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

-Espera, conozco la progesterona y el estrógeno, pero la última, gonadotropina, ¿para qué sirve esa hormona?-Preguntó Heiji recordando sus clases de Biología.

-Es la hormona que impide la desintegración del cuerpo lúteo, o de un óvulo fecundado. Es la que sirve para las pruebas de embarazado…y yo…tenía dos meses de embarazo, Heiji.-Dijo Kazuha suspirando y bajando la mirada.-Te juro que lo siento, estaba tan feliz de tener un bebé de los dos dentro de mí, que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Y no te lo quise decir, porque creía que menos me dejarías…

Kazuha se interrumpió al sentir como Heiji se reía a todo lo que daba. Se recostó en el suelo y se agarraba las costillas para poder respirar, pero no dejaba de reír. Se reía con carcajadas, como si fuese el chiste más bueno que ha escuchado en su vida.

-Yo…yo creyendo…jajajajaja….yo creyendo que…jajajaja….yo creyendo que te protegía a ti…jajajaja…y estaba protegiendo a dos…jajajaja…y a veces…a veces pensaba que…jajajajajaja…que preferías mantenerte con vida a estar conmigo…jajajaja…un hijo…un mini Hattori caminando por Washington…jajajaja…

Kazuha se asustó mucho, porque si bien estaba riendo, de un segundo a otro estaba sollozando, lloraba como un niño pequeño. Con un brazo se tapaba los ojos, pero veía la seguidilla de lágrimas que llegaban a su mejilla.

-He perdido casi diez años, de verlo crecer, de enseñarle a jugar, de enseñarle a escribir, de enseñarle a pelear, de enseñarle a conquistar a una chica de su escuela. Me he sentido tan solo sin ti, Kazuha, creyendo que nunca estaríamos juntos para formar una familia, ¡y resulta que ya tengo una!

-Él ha comprendido perfectamente tu situación, Heiji. También espera, como nosotros dos, a que todo termine para que estemos los tres juntos.-Dijo Kazuha acariciando su rostro todavía tapado por su brazo.-Está esperando por conocerte.

Heiji se sentó nuevamente y se tapó la cara con el hombro de Kazuha, para seguir llorando. A Kazuha el corazón se le hacía grande y pequeño, nunca había visto llorar a Heiji, excepto el día que se fue a Estados Unidos. ¿Podría decirse que estaba feliz de tener un hijo, pero la impresión que todavía tenía, era la responsable de ese ataque de risa y llanto?

-Lo siento, te he privado de la maravillosa sensación de ser padre. Pero por él te dije que quería proteger nuestro futuro, él es nuestro futuro. Por él te dije que no habíamos perdido el tiempo.-Dijo Kazuha acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Estabas en lo cierto: era mejor que yo no supiera de él, y que estuviera seguro, antes de que supiera y en uno de mis errores, los de la Organización lo supieran y le hicieran daño.-Dijo Heiji una vez parado su llanto.

-Perdóname.-Dijo Kazuha.-Perdóname por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar, hiciste tu primer papel de madre perfecto.-Dijo Heiji sonriendo.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Como apenas nació lo incluí en el Programa de Protección, se llama Henry.-Dijo Kazuha sonriendo también.

-Vamos, vamos, tenemos que decirle a los demás que tengo un hijo llamado Henry.-Dijo Heiji levantándose y haciendo lo mismo con Kazuha.

-De todas las reacciones posibles, ésta es la que menos me esperaba.-Dijo Kazuha a Ran mirando como Shinichi y Heiji se daban un abrazo.

-Supongo que está bien.-Dijo Ran.

-Heiji, ¡somos padres! ¿Te imaginaste una locura así?-Dijo Shinichi riendo.

-No, pensaba en el habitar el sol, pero esto…-Dijo Heiji riendo a carcajadas.-Y eso que pensaba que estaba poniéndome viejo para ser padre.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Mañana, cuando las chicas no estén.-Dijo Shinichi chocando las manos con Heiji.

-Ya sabía yo que teníamos que rechazar la oferta de Kaito de pagarle a una prostituta para que quedara embarazada.-Dijo Heiji sin dejar de reír.

-Y yo que le estaba diciendo que parecía un conejo por tener sexo descontrolado con Ai.-Dijo Shinichi carcajeándose.-Ese va a ser el primer imbécil en burlarse de nosotros.

Ran terminó riéndose junto a Kazuha, lo que les esperaba a sus hijos. Sintió el vibrar de su móvil y vio que era Matt. ¿No estaba ahí mismo? Decidió colocar el altavoz.

-Hola dulce de caramelo, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó Ran llamando la atención de todos.

_-Labios de fresa, aquí te habla dulce de caramelo. Por motivos desconocidos para nosotros, algodón de azúcar, suspiro limeño y tú, tendrán que partir mañana a primera hora.-Dijo Matt con tono divertido._

-Algodón de azúcar quiere reclamar.-Dijo Kazuha apenada.-Dulce de caramelo, tenía planeada acción hoy, no mañana.

_-Ordenes superiores, algodón de azúcar.-Dijo Matt.-Ah, labios de fresa, limón sin sal está en línea esperando que contestes, así que ven a la sala de comunicaciones._

-¿Cristina? Me ha estado llamando antes, pero no pude contestar, vamos de inmediato. Bye, dulce de caramelo.-Dijo Ran colgando el teléfono.

-Definitivamente no voy a preguntar por esos nombres tan ridículos.-Dijo Heiji.-Desde que vi donde guardan sus armas, prefiero ahorrarme comentarios.

-¿Dónde guardan sus armas?-Preguntó Shinichi curioso.

-Pues, una en los zapatos, otra en la chaqueta, otra en los sujetadores y otra en los muslos, cerca de las bragas.-Respondió Kazuha con naturalidad.

-De acuerdo, tampoco preguntare por los nombres ridículos.-Dijo Shinichi imaginándose en que parte de los sujetadores Ran guardaba un arma.-Pero, ¿quién es Cristina?

-Mi mejor amiga dentro del hospital en Washington.-Dijo Ran.-Es una experta en cardiología, y a pesar de llevar un año como doctora con todos los títulos posibles, ya es Jefa de su departamento. Envidiable.

Cuando entraron a la sala de comunicaciones, pensaron que estaban en un estudio de grabación, ampliado diez veces. Veían luces por todos lados e interruptores como si fuese una generadora eléctrica. En una de las miles de sillas que había ahí, distinguieron a Matt.

-Matt, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! Pensé que las rubias sin cerebro estarían todavía en la playa.-Dijo Kazuha dándole un abrazo de un salto.

-No estaban, eran sólo rubias pensando en que gastar su dinero.-Dijo Matt correspondiendo el abrazo.-Estás más delgada, ¿qué demonios haces para ello? Me gustaría recomendárselo a mi hermana.

-A menos que tu hermana ponga de su lado todas las fortunas posibles, no le servirá.-Dijo Ran recordando que habían visitas.-Matt, ellos son Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, los detectives maniacos que endulzan nuestras vidas. Chicos, él es Matthew Stevenson, compañero del FBI.

-Son iguales a Henry y Arthur.-Observó Matt saludándolos de mano.-La genética no estuvo de su lado chicas, ¿eh?

-Claro que sí, nos reclama cerveza extra para poder realizar la duplicación genética.-Dijo Ran inclinándose para revisar los comandos.- ¿Cuál es mi línea?

-La que tiene pantalla. Gozas de la comunicación perfecta.-Dijo Matt volviendo a sentarse.

-Genial, manda la cuenta a mi madre, todavía dependo de ella en algunos aspectos.-Dijo Ran sentándose al lado de Matt, frente a una pantalla con teléfono.-Conéctame, Matt.

En la pantalla apareció una mujer, de alrededor de treinta años. Morena, e identificaron rastros coreanos en ella. Ran agradeció que todos supieran inglés.

-Hola Cristina, ¿qué tal?-Dijo Ran en inglés.

_-Perfecto igual que siempre. Neurología te manda saludos.-Dijo Cristina sonriendo con confianza.-Pero si es Kazuha Toyama, mi rival._

-Hola Cristina, no soy tu rival, he ganado limpiamente la amistad de Ran.-Dijo Kazuha riendo.- ¿Cómo está tu novio cardiólogo?

_-Bastante bien para romper conmigo e irse de la cuidad en un día.-Dijo Cristina encogiéndose de hombros.-Como competíamos por el puesto de Jefe, ya no hay duda que soy cien por ciento. _

-¿Y qué tal el Jefe de Urgencias? ¿Todavía quiere volver a la guerra o considera que tu atención es la mejor?-Preguntó Ran divertida.

_-Ese tipo me odia, cree que soy buena en mi trabajo porque tengo un clon. Me trata pésimo. No entiendo como me besó la otra vez.-Dijo Cristina igual de divertida.-Admito que me impresionó como se atendió él mismo, pero no es para ser genial._

-Lo conocí, es un buen tipo. Quizás haga cambiar ese modo perfeccionista que tienes, Cristina. Además está loco por ti, lo sé. Recuerda: quien te quiere te golpea.-Dijo Ran serena.-Aparte de eso, ¿por qué me buscabas?

_-El director te busca. Marson se fue de vacaciones, así que el departamento de diagnostico está sin mando. Llegó un caso de un adolescente, pero no saben que mierda tiene. Por eso quiere que tomes el caso.-Dijo Cristina indicando una ficha médica._

-Bueno, puedo hacer formas con globos si quieren.-Dijo Ran alzando una ceja.- ¿No tiene un equipo con un nefrólogo, inmunólogo y un intensivista? Ellos deben haber hecho algo.

_-No quieren hacer nada hasta que estén seguros. Tú te ofreciste antes a resolver casos en caso de ausencia de Marson.-Dijo Cristina._

-Sí, y en caso de que no hubiese más interesante que hacer.-Rebatió Ran.

_-La presión no responde al suero intravenoso.-Dijo Cristina como si no hubiese escuchado el último comentario._

-¿Por qué te interesa que lo trate?-Preguntó Ran rápidamente.

_-Está enfermo, me preocupa que no tenga un diagnostico. Lo sé soy lastimera.-Dijo Cristina irónica._

-Hay millones de enfermos en ese hospital, ¿por qué este?-Volvió a preguntar Ran.

_-Porque está en nuestra sala de emergencias.-Respondió Cristina._

-Una cosa de proximidad, ahora entiendo. Creo que en el quinto piso, estaría más cerca de mi oficina, ¿hablaríamos de él?

_-El quinto piso está limpio, ya lo revisé.-Dijo Cristina alzando una ceja._

-Está bien. El tipo de la sala de urgencias.-Dijo Ran rindiéndose.-Mándame su historial clínico y familiar. Pediré una sala donde podamos seguir en contacto con el fantástico equipo, tú sigue ahí, a menos que quieras que el chico muera debido a mi ofuscación.

_-Espera, ¿por qué fue tan fácil?-Preguntó Cristina con una ceja mucho más alzada._

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué.-Respondió Ran con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-¿La presión no responde al suero intravenoso?-Dudó Cristina sin creérselo del todo._

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Ran.-Eso es muy extraño.-Agregó con un tono irónico.

_-Ah, una cosa más. Llegó con la novia, así que ella postula que fue culpa del sexo que tuvieron antes de que le diera un ataque._

-Genial, ahora todos son médicos.-Dijo Ran antes de colgar.

-Parece un caso difícil.-Dijo Kazuha divertida.

-Tengo a cuatro especialistas incapaces de ver algo.-Dijo Ran como si estuviese pensando.-O son unos incompetentes o de verdad no ven nada. Espero que sea lo segundo, porque si no, estarían considerando la posibilidad de la novia: sexo mortal.

-Excelente diagnostico, doctora Mouri.-Dijo Heiji divertido con la idea.

-Supongo que le habrán dicho que es imposible.-Dijo Shinichi también divertido.

-No sé, dime tú a cuantos has liquidado de esa forma.-Dijo Ran sonriéndole y dándole la espalda.-Matt, ¿podrías mandar a instalar uno de estos en la sala de enfermería? También necesitaré una computadora y una pizarra con plumón.

-No hay problema, labios de fresa.-Dijo Matt divertido.- ¿Se la harás fácil a tu equipo?

-Pues, después de creer que era una inútil por llevar menos de un año, y de ser madre soltera…-Ran simuló pensarlo.-…claro, se las haré bastante difícil. Aunque no por eso dejare que el paciente muera.

-¿Preparo tu equipo extra? Se ve divertido.-Dijo Kazuha emocionada como niña de cinco años.

-Claro, ve rápido.-Dijo Ran y miró a los detectives.-Lamento tener que dejarlos aquí. Estaré encerrada unas horas, entre ver posibles diagnósticos y esperar resultados de los exámenes, terminaré tarde.

-No te preocupes por mi, tengo una persecución para Kaito Kid toda la noche.-Dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.-Podría llamarse así.

-Yo me quedaré dando unas vueltas por aquí, me gustaría seguir con la práctica de armas, así que por ahí me puedes ver.-Dijo Shinichi sin mirarla a la cara.-De hecho, voy a hora. Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que Ran pudiese decir algo, Shinichi se había perdido en los pasillos. Miró interrogante a Heiji y él sólo se rió a carcajadas. Trató de pararlo, pero no podía, era muy bueno el chiste al parecer.

-Ya, Heiji, ¿qué le pasó a Shinichi?

-Mira, eludiendo los obvios sentimientos que tiene hacia ti, desde que escuchó que tenías un "caso", te ve y respeta como una compañera de trabajo y doctora, algo completamente profesional. Pero ahora no puede verte sin dejar de pensar en sexo.

-¿Por preguntarle a cuantas había liquidado de esa forma?-Dudó Ran.

-Tú, ahora tienes completamente el control de tu relación con él.-Se limitó a decir Heiji sin dejar de reír.

-Que una mujer exprese interés por el sexo, ¿implica una estrategia profesional?

-No, pero si alguien con tu aspecto dice lo que tú dijiste, debería saber los efectos que provocará en los hombres.-Dijo Matt sacando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Pues los hombres deberían madurar, y los perros dejar de lamerse.-Dijo Ran conmocionada por la información revelada.- ¿Todo listo, Matt?

-Listo y preparado. Ve a salvar vidas.-Dijo Matt cerrando la puerta.

-Esto es un avance, no te has puesto celoso cuando Kazuha abrazó a Matt.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dos cosas. Primero: no he estado celoso. Segundo: Shinichi me ha comentado lo cariñosos que son los americanos, y se notaba demasiado que era algo plenamente de amistad.-Dijo Heiji a la defensiva.

-Vale, te creo.-Dijo Ran con sarcasmo.-Suerte con Kaito Kid.

-Ja, si no fuese mi amigo, estaría tras las rejas hace rato.-Dijo Heiji despidiéndose con la mano y recorriendo el mismo camino.

Ran rió para sus adentros: era difícil sacarle algo a los hombres, sobre todo cuando se trata de sentimientos. Después de recordar donde estaba la sala de enfermería, giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos. En realidad, no conocía todas las salas, ni sabía que había en cada una, pero estaba segura que había de todo, desde control de mando, hasta cocina. Después de dos minutos de caminata, llegó a una puerta que rezaba claramente a través de un cartel: "Enfermería".

Dentro, ya le habían instalado dos computadoras y una pizarra. Una de las computadoras era portátil con un teléfono y la otra no. Supuso que con la portátil podría recibir los exámenes y con la otra hablaría con los chicos del hospital. Se dio cuenta que en la mesa había una botella de Baileys y una caja de cigarrillos. Era fan del trago, pero los cigarrillos los ocupaba para relajarse en ese tipo de situaciones. Había una nota de Kazuha, "Voy a despedirme de Heiji, el café está guardado en uno de los cajones". Seguro sería una despedida muy cariñosa.

_-Labios de fresa, Cristina está en la línea. Prende ambos computadores y estará todo listo.-Dijo Matt por altavoz._

-I love my job.-Dijo Ran prendiendo ambas computadoras.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo, despidiendome de mi última semana de vacaciones para volver a la triste vida del estudiante chileno (T_T). Fue muy buena y espero que se vuelva a repetir. Llegué a mi casa hace dos días y estoy preparando un fic de Magic Kaito. **_

_**En cuanto a ustedes…¿les desagradó tanto el capítulo? ¿Fue muy chocante leer a Kaito con Shiho? ¡Me defiendo, su señoría! En el summary sale claramente "S/R; H/K; K/A" ¿Por qué tanto trauma? Debe ser porque me acostumbro a algunas cosas, y me asusté hoy al ver sólo tres reviews en este capi, pero bueno…soy sincera cuando digo que me conformo con que lean. No se preocupen, que ya tengo preparado este capítulo y el siete. Así que el próximo viernes sí que empieza a ser semanalmente ese día. **_

_**¡Comento los reviews! (Es como decir, comento los comentarios)**_

_66ButterflyOfDarkness99:_ ¡Te apoyo al cien cuando dices que Kaito y Aoko son lo mejor! Desde el principio veía a Conan y Ai y era como: ¡NO! Pero si lo piensas bien, tienen cierta semejanza en cuanto a la organización. Te prometo una escena puramente de Kaito y Aoko, pero habrá que esperar un poco. ¡Gracias por dedicarte un tiempito a firmar el capi.

LittleThief03: Oye, oye, recuerda que estamos hablando de Kaito Kuroba, un chico que por excelencia había sido un pervertido con las chicas, ¿y crees que se va a quedar como Shinichi esperando a que llegue el amor? ¡Has pillado el punto principal de la relación entre Kaito y Shiho: hormonas, y comprensión mutua. Muy aguda usted xD. En realidad, espero que te deleites con este capi por Shinichi y Ran. ¡No puedo hacerlos enojar tanto rato! Y tu fic… ¿tiene que terminar? (Saori llora desconsoladamente ante esa pregunta).

arual17: ¡No, por Kami! ¡En serio! Te llamaré "la leedora de mentes" (kuak). Me tinca que tienes tus virus espías en mi pc, y lees los capis antes de tiempos. Es que con cada reviews que me dejas, quedo más metida que tu en mi propio fic. En fin, es triste lo de Aoko…pero no sé, seré malévola, pero creo que debe sufrir un poco para poder ser feliz. Que no todo nos llega hecho y ya. Tienen que ser igual que Aoko. ¡Pacientes! Kazuha…no aguantará más con el secreto igual que Ran. Y voy a responder a tu pregunta final: ¡Sí! ¡Llegará Hakuba de un momento a otro! Llamadme cupido. Jjajajaja.

_**Ya sé que con el título del capítulo lo saben todo. ¡Pero sólo pocos lo mencionaron! En serio, la reacción de Shinichi es más de historia repetida, pero lo de Heiji me salió del corazón. Yo misma cuando me enteré de que mi mamá estaba embarazada, me maté de la risa y terminé llorando. **_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Dra. Mouri". Requerí exclusivamente de mi fanatismo por Dr. House. Y recuerdo perfectamente a Glorious Prank**_ _** que me preguntó si pasaría mucho en el hospital y le dije que habría algo así. Ahí está el capítulo compañera. ¡Si lo lees quiero que sepas que te lo dedico pensando en que te gustaría! No es el hospital, pero igual hay acción médica.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Saori Kudo. **_


	7. Dra Mouri

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****7: Dra. Mouri.**

**(*****Dedicado a **_**Glorious Prank si es que está leyendo el fic. Y a todos los admiradores de Ran y Shinichi.)**_

-Wow, una imagen más nítida tuya. Esto es evolución.-Dijo Cristina apareciendo de nuevo en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Bien, comencemos, tengo un asunto pendiente.-Dijo Ran suspirando.

-¿Será por ese hombre que estaba detrás de ti que se parece demasiado a Arthur?-Preguntó Cristina con una mirada pervertida.

-Sí, es sobre el padre de Arthur. Cree que estoy loca.-Dijo Ran como si fuese lo más normal.-Muéstrame al equipo.

Cristina se alejó de la pantalla y dejó ver una mesa, residida por ella. A su lado, tres hombres con bata blanca, su supuesto símbolo de doctores. Reconoció de izquierda a derecha: Mike Crowley, nefrólogo, presumido en alta escala; Jeffrey Thomas, inmunólogo, carismático y sensible, pero con una decisión en su materia increíble; y Alam Stock, intensivista, poco irónico y traicionero. Al parecer, al verla, sólo Thomas y con algo de suerte Stock se alegraron de verla.

-Te mandé el informe al lugar donde Matt me indicó.-Dijo Cristina divertida con la situación.-Así que comienza a escribir.

Ran se levantó a tientas y comenzó a escribir: Fiebre-Tos-Náusea-Erupción-Presión Baja-Dolor abdominal. Cuando leyó el archivo que tenía en la computadora se impresionó por las pocas cosas que le habían hecho al paciente una vez que llegó al hospital.

-El recuento sanguíneo y tomografía abdominal no mostraron nada, así que haremos un diagnóstico diferencial, ¿Ideas para ella?-Preguntó Ran con tono aburrido.

-Es él.-Dijo Thomas corrigiéndola.

-Ella, él, ¿Importa? ¿Creen que es un problema de gónadas? No. Siguiente.-Dijo Ran.- ¿Stock?

-Infección por yersinia.-Propuso el aludido.

-No tendría ni erupción ni tos.-Negó Crowley.-La artritis causa daños a los nervios…

-No alteraría la presión arterial, ¿Alguna alergia?-Propuso Thomas mirando su propio informe.

-No tendría dolor abdominal, ¿Síndrome carcinoide?-Dijo Stock jugando con sus dedos.

-No, en ese caso no…-Dijo Crowley.

-Crowley, si vas a nombrar todo lo que definitivamente no es, mejor hazlo alfabéticamente, creo que Marson tiene un libro gigante rojo en el estante a tu espalda.-Interrumpió Ran sintiendo que perdía el tiempo.

-No hay afecciones que justifiquen todos los síntomas.-Dijo Thomas apenado.

-Genial, yo pensaba que estábamos diagnosticando a un enfermo, pero al parecer no lo está, así que, ¿Quién quiere firmar el papeleo para darlo de alta?-Dijo Ran irónica hasta la médula. Suspiró profundamente.-Bien, hay que controlar la presión arterial si no queremos que se vaya a pique antes de saber que tiene. Por septicemia: antibióticos de amplio espectro, prueba de estimulación ACTH y eco cardiografía. Que los asista Cristina si es necesario. Llamen de nuevo cuando estén listos los resultados, o algo nuevo pase con el paciente.

¿Cuánto paso entre que colgó y la volvieron a llamar? Media hora. Ella la verdad estaba ajustando otros planes para la misión del día siguiente, así que no le había prestado mucha atención al caso. Cumplía con escuchar y mandar, porque confiaba interiormente en que los tres doctores lo resolvieran.

-¿Algún cambio? Es demasiado pronto para saber si los antibióticos hacen efecto.-Dijo Ran viendo que sólo estaban Thomas y Crowley.

-Sí hacen efecto. La presión arterial decayó muy rápido, sus pulmones tiene líquido, su creatinina sube. Sus pulmones están dejando de funcionar. El tratamiento lo está matando, así que detuvimos los antibióticos.-Dijo Crowley.-Nos lleva a un nuevo síntoma, falla renal.

-Sin estar seguros que la falla renal sea un síntoma, tal vez algo lo causó.-Dijo Ran reflexionando.

-Creo que la falla renal la causaron los antibióticos-Dijo Crowley.

-Seguramente.-Admitió Ran.

-Normalmente, la presión baja y el dolor abdominal indican una infección.-Dijo Thomas.

-La infección abdominal causa septicemia y presión baja.-Rebatió Crowley.

-Buscamos infecciones abdominales.-Dijo Stock entrando y sentándose en las sillas.

-Sí, pero ¿si fuese al revés? ¿La presión baja causa el dolor abdominal?-Propuso Crowley bastante seguro de sí mismo.

-Infección viral cardiaca.-Dijo Thomas.-Los intestinos tienen poca irrigación de sangre y le duele el vientre.

-Pues no se presenta así normalmente.-Dijo Ran pensando en la idea de Crowley.

-Es una probabilidad entre diez millones.-Se burló Stock.

-Explica la fiebre, náusea, presión baja y el dolor abdominal.-Aclaró Crowley.

-Te has leído el libro, alucinante.-Dijo Ran mirando a Crowley admirada.-De la nada se te ocurre una viabilidad ridículamente remota que coincide con los síntomas, ¿pero que haces con la tos y la erupción?

-Lo puede causar cualquier cosa externa a los síntomas.-Dijo Crowley sin darle importancia.

-Veamos.-Dijo Ran mostrándole su pizarra con todos los síntomas.-Agradezcan que tengo un juego multicolor de plumones para pizarra. Bien, infección cardiaca, un color. A Thomas le pareció alergia, otro color. Stock, te pareció síndrome carcinoide, otro color. Hipotiroidismo, podrían ser parásitos, y finalmente, infección de los senos.

-Has gastado muchos colores en cosas no factibles.-Dijo Crowley confiado.

-Thomas tiene razón: nada abarca todos los síntomas.-Dijo Ran mirando fijamente la pizarra.-Pero el azul y el verde abarcan todo.

-¿Azul y verde? ¿Dos diagnósticos contraídas simultáneamente?-Dudó Stock como si fuese una broma.

-¿Para qué te complicas? La explicación más sencilla es la mejor.-Dijo Crowley burlándose en la cara de Ran.

-¿Uno es más sencillo que dos? Me suena a trabajar poco por el máximo sueldo.-Rebatió Ran dejando en silencio al nefrólogo.-Piensen esto, se aparece un bebé. Stock dice que dos personas intercambiaron fluidos para crearlo. Yo digo que una cigüeña dejó al bebé en pañal a la entrada de la casa. ¿Optan por uno o por dos?

-Tu argumento es completamente engañoso.-Dijo Crowley sin poder cerrar la boca.

-Y tu corbata es fea.-Rebatió Ran aburrida de discutir con él.- ¿Por qué uno es más simple que dos? ¿Porque uno es el ganador, porque es más solitario y es simple?

Sus probabilidades son de uno en mil y subiendo, así que mí idea es mejor que la suya.

-Haremos las pruebas.-Dijo Stock.

-No hay tiempo para pruebas, el tratamiento es más rápido.-Dijo Ran volviendo a concentrarse en la pizarra.-Administren Unasyn para infección de senos, y Levo tiroxina para hipotiroidismo. Ya saben cuando llamar.

Vale, vale, habían pasado quince minutos. Todavía no se terminaba su taza de café. Pero le agradó la idea de que fuese sólo Cristina, nadie atrás de ella. Se acomodó en su silla para conversar con más confianza.

-Déjame adivinar. Los tres están encerrados en el laboratorio haciendo las pruebas para los diagnósticos que ellos creen posibles.-Dijo Ran apenas contestó.-Mientras hagan algo provechoso…espera…eso no lo es.

-Están probando sus teorías, quizás ellos también quieren ser jefes de diagnóstico.-Dijo Cristina comprendiendo.-Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Pues, volví a Japón, traicioné el hospital de Washington trabajando una semana en el de Tokio, me encontré con un Shinichi amnésico, pero recuperó la memoria debido a un accidente y me reconoció, podría decirse que llovían flores, hoy espió una conversación con Matt, le conté sobre Arthur y ahora cree que soy una virgen pervertida debido a que la novia de mi paciente cree que tuvieron sexo mortal.-Resumió Ran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, y eso han sido los últimos dos días.-Dijo Cristina sarcástica.-Relajada.

-Bueno, dime ¿el director me odia? Se supone que si no estoy trabajando temporalmente, es porque no puedo trabajar, y obviamente el no lo comprende.-Dijo Ran bebiendo su último sorbo de café.

-Él te adora, pero quiere que sigas haciendo diagnósticos hasta que te lleves bien con el equipo.-Dijo Cristina.-Definitivamente no comprende que llevas el titulo de neurocirujano.

-Wow, pero que hombre más considerado. Quiere unir a la familia.-Dijo Ran simulando ilusión, a lo que cambió su rostro a uno irónico.-Pues me acostumbraré a ser de diagnostico.

-¿Ni siquiera te quieres esforzar un poco? No le haría a nadie mal.-Dijo Cristina tratando de ser razonable con su amiga.

-A mí sí, tengo una glándula que con un poco de cariño de parte de los otros médicos, empieza a secretar grandes cantidades de cemento para una muralla.-Dijo Ran sin alterarse.-Hazme un favor, que vean como va el tratamiento y me llamen en media hora. Una hora es más seguro que les responda, necesito hacer otras cosas por ahora.

-Vale Jefa.-Dijo Cristina cortando la comunicación.

Ran se masajeó las sienes; estaba aburrida de los intentos de los demás por hacerla quedar bien frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. Cuando comenzó las prácticas en los hospitales, llegó como una mujer aplicada y conocedora de todas las especialidades. Con Cristina, eran las más preparadas para asistir una cirugía. Pero no faltó el interno curioso que investigó sus antecedentes clínicos y se encontró con un parto.

Después de eso, la miraban como "Madre soltera" por todos lados, y Cristina se hartó tanto, que estaba dispuesta a dar puños a cambio. ¿Quién decía que el mundo ya había técnicamente dejado de ser machista? Pero eso no la alteró en lo más mínimo, y continuó estudiando, hasta que terminó con honores. Cristina disfrutó tanto ese momento, que comenzó a hacer burlas.

"Yo también debo ser madre, si somos tan buenas que ya tenemos departamentos de medicina asegurados. ¿Los otros? Parecen que no conocen la ovogénesis"

Por eso no aguantaba a sus compañeros de trabajo. A los únicos que les hablaba correctamente era al director del hospital y a Cristina. Los demás eran de ironías y críticas. "El mundo de la medicina es bastante duro"

-¿Cómo va Ran?-Preguntó Kazuha entrando alegremente.

-Por fin una cara no médica agradable.-Dijo Ran alabándola.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu despedida?

-Pues normal, Heiji se veía más preocupado por Kaito. Creo que ahora dedica sus apariciones exclusivamente para investigar a la Organización, o casos extremos de estafas de joyas. Ahora lo hará para no perder el ritmo y para que no desconfíen de sus fines.-Dijo Kazuha sirviéndose un poco de alcohol-Hablando de Kaito, ¿Dónde está Aoko?

-Debe estar buscando un asiento de primera fila para el show de esta noche.-Dijo Ran sonriendo tristemente.-Creo que los planes de Aoko no salieron a la perfección. Es todo tan raro.

-No sé. Ninguno, ni Kaito ni Aoko, se muestran muy interesados en conversar. Pero vamos, si tu mejor amiga de instituto desaparece de un día a otro y la vez diez años después, ¿no deberías preguntarle donde mierda estaba? Y si te vas del país por el chico que realmente te gusta diez años, ¿no deberías hablarle de lo que sientes o sentías?

-Y el problema que Kaito se ve tan bien preocupándose por Ai, que apenas se fueron juntos del cuartel noté que había algo.-Dijo Ran recordando.-No he hablado de eso con Shinichi o Heiji, ni con los mismos implicados.

-Yo tampoco. ¡Jo! Parecemos viejas cotillas.-Dijo Kazuha enojada consigo misma.- ¿Qué harás después de esto?

-Tengo planeado arreglar un asunto de último minuto con Shinichi, y revisar como está ese moretón. A lo mejor me quedo allá, o a lo mejor llego a casa.-Dijo Ran sin darle importancia.

-¡Ah! lo que me contó Heiji. Shinichi anda con las hormonas de los quince.-Dijo Kazuha sonriendo ampliamente.-Ahora todo depende de ti, Ángel.

-¡Debería ser conciente de que puede quedar con un dolor permanente y tendrán que internarlo en el hospital! Así no nos iremos a Washington en un mes.-Dijo Ran a la defensiva.

-Ran admítelo: te derrites por estar con él. Quizás puedas controlar tus impulsos sexuales con todos los hombres del mundo. Pero con Shinichi Kudo, estás perdida.-Dijo Kazuha orgullosa de sí misma.-Mírame a mí, he salido con un montón de hombres, pero romperé esa rutina por Heiji.

-Bravo, bravo, excelente, ¡Viva la agente Toyama!-Ironizó Ran levantándose.- ¿Por qué no vamos al patio? Quiero aire puro, si me necesitan me llamaran al móvil.

-Quieres fumar un cigarrillo para dejar de pensar en Kudo, pícara.-Dijo Kazuha siguiendo a su amiga.

Después de media hora, Ran recibía otra llamada. Era Cristina sola, que le daba una información bastante interesante. Cinco minutos después, llegó Crowley. Con la cabeza baja, lo que hizo más satisfactorio el trabajo a Ran.

-¿Qué averiguaron?-Preguntó Ran.

-Falla renal.-Respondió el nefrólogo.-Es nefritis intersticial aguda

-Me pregunto si eso será significativo.-Dijo Ran de mala gana.

-Significa que los antibióticos no causaron la falla renal.-Especificó Crowley.

-De no haber estado casi dos horas y media luchando por desacreditar mi loca y descabellada teoría, podrían ir a ver al pobre.-Dijo Ran con tono de orgullo.

-¿Fuiste a ver al paciente aprovechando que hay uno de estos en las habitaciones? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estar lejos y cerca para que estando cerca no lo hagas?-Preguntó incrédulo Crowley.

-Estuve esas dos horas y media a su lado, preguntándole y apoyándole por si pasa algo malo.-Dijo Ran simulando secarse una lágrima.

-Fui a verlo yo.-Dijo Cristina.-Está mucho mejor, sólo persiste la tos.

-Jefe el tratamiento funciona, Jefe los demás estaban equivocados.-Tarareó Ran haciendo encrespar al nefrólogo.

-Me alegro por él.-Dijo Crowley saliendo de la oficina.

-La antipatía puede llegar a ser una cualidad atractiva en ti.-Dijo Cristina crítica.

-Gracias, podría hacer eso o un implante de silicona.-Dijo Ran simulando ser soñadora.-Pero la antipatía no requiere tanto esfuerzo ni dinero.

-Comprendo que no apoyes la idea de "ganarse a tus compañeros", pero ¿crees necesario provocarlos?

-Si fuese así con toda la gente no funcionaría, pero con los doctores funciona.-Dijo Ran pensando bien el tema.-Si le dijera a Crowley, "A la próxima más cerca estarás", ¿cómo crees que se sentiría?

-Pues, se iría a casa sin sentirse un pedazo de basura.-Respondió Cristina sin pensarlo mucho.

-Buen punto, no era el que quería pero también vale.-Dijo Ran seria.-Sí, no quiero que se vaya a su casa pensando que dio lo mejor de sí si no es así. Prefiero que se sienta insultado y se esfuerce por demostrar que él estaba en lo cierto, para eso, se queda en el hospital.

***Media hora después***

-Prueba de TSH dio negativo a hipotiroidismo.-Dijo Crowley queriendo estamparle las pruebas a Ran en la cara.

-Entonces el hecho de que está mejorando nos indica lo erróneo que están en laboratorio.

-Si tengo razón y es una infección viral, hay dos posibilidades: el paciente muere o el sistema inmunológico vence al virus.-Dijo Crowley suspirando y mirándola directamente.-El está mejorando, sólo prueba eso y no que tengas razón.-Ran lo miró escéptica.- ¡No son dos padecimientos! ¡No pueden ser dos padecimientos!

-Realmente me alegra que trabajes en ese hospital.-Dijo Ran sonriendo sinceramente.

-Si tengo razón, los antibióticos que recetó podrían dificultar que sus pulmones e hígados combatan el virus…podrían matarlo-Dijo Crowley ignorando el último comentario de Ran.

-Eso sí es preocupante.-Dijo Ran mirándolo fijamente.-Hace un recuento de sus glóbulos blancos, si combate un virus, debería estar en un nivel obviamente alto.

-Voy.-Dijo el nefrólogo desapareciendo de la pantalla.

-Podría haber apostado dinero.-Dijo Ran a sí misma colgando.

Tocaron la puerta, era Shinichi. Ran lo miró fijamente y notó como Shinichi corría la cara. Si la miraba, no parpadeaba. Era muy incómodo. Así que Ran se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, tratando de relajarlo, pero se tensó más. Eso desesperó a la neuróloga.

-Estaba siendo elocuente.-Dijo Ran buscando las palabras precisas.

-No has dicho nada.-Dijo Shinichi escapando de su mirada.

-Es que, cuando te pregunté a cuantas habías matado, por el tema de la novia de mi paciente, era porque me sentía incómoda.-Dijo rápidamente Ran llamando la atención de Shinichi.-Cuando me incomoda algo, trato de bromear con ello.

-No recuerdo a que te refieres, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi eludiendo el tema.

-El sexo…realmente podría ser mortal.-Dijo Ran recordando.- ¿Sabes lo que pasa en esa situación?

Shinichi abrió mucho los ojos, Ran trataba de calmarlo, pero lo alteraba cada segundo. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero ¿por qué no evadía el tema como él?

-Pues, las pupilas se dilatan.-Comenzó a enumerar Ran.-, las arterias se estrechan, la temperatura corporal y la presión se elevan, el corazón late más rápido, la respiración se torna rápida y superficial, el cerebro lanza explosiones de impulsos eléctricos sin rumbo, todas las glándulas arrojan secreciones y los músculos se tensan y contraen como cargaras a un toro… es violento, desagradable y sucio. Si Dios no lo hubiese hecho tan divertido, la especie humana se hubiese extinguido hace millones de años…

Ran suspiró y comenzó a parpadear, demostrando lo incómodo le resultaba el tema. Shinichi no salía de su impresión, Ran debería estar diciéndole eso a Kazuha o Aoko, no a él en esa situación.

-Por suerte los hombres tienen sólo un orgasmo.-Dijo Ran con naturalidad encontrada.- ¿Sabías que el orgasmo femenino puede durar una hora?

Antes de que Shinichi pudiese decir algo, sonó el teléfono. Ran miró el artefacto con odio, por interrumpir su momento de liberación. Dejó que sonara un poco y abrazó tiernamente al detective. Se tranquilizó al sentir como él le correspondía y le besaba el pelo. Pero el teléfono seguía tocando.

-Estoy dispuesta a apostar, ¿el recuento de glóbulos blancos no es alta, verdad?-Dijo Ran contestando al ver a su equipo.-Tienen el derecho a diez segundos para admitir su error.

-No, ambos nos equivocamos.-Dijo Crowley serio.-El recuento de glóbulos blancos el bajo, demasiado bajo, y sigue decayendo. Su sistema inmunológico no responde, lo acabamos de llevar a una sala estéril.

-Bien, ya han hecho lo necesario. Hagan una biopsia. Asegúrense que pueda contactar con la familia y el chico de alguna forma.-Dijo Ran poniendo una sonrisa irónica.-Amo conversar con las familias y los pacientes.

-¿Hasta en la sala estéril?-Dudó Thomas.

-Me conformo con un altavoz, pero agradecería una cámara para ver que se les puede pasar a tres especialistas.-Dijo Ran con un tono aparentemente serio.-Si contrae un resfriado común morirá, sean cautelosos…Espera Shinichi.-Se interrumpió al ver que Shinichi salía de la sala.-Te veré en tu casa, tengo que revisarte, para ver si has mejorado. ¿Vale?

-Vale, te espero.-Dijo el detective acercándose para besarla.- ¿Aunque sean las cuatro de la madrugada?

-¡Dios! ¿Quién llegaría tan tarde?-Dijo Ran simulando asustarse antes de besarlo.-Apenas termine aquí me voy.

-Vale, Sherlock Holmes de la medicina.-Dijo Shinichi burlesco.

-Disculpe usted, Holmes del siglo veintiuno.-Rebatió Ran con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Vale, vale, ¿no puedes ser aduladora con tu propia pareja?-Dijo Cristina recordándole a Ran que no había colgado.-Puro fuego entre ustedes.

-¿Y los tres chiflados?-Preguntó Ran asustada.

-Creo que alcanzaron a ver como se despedían muy…acarameladamente.-Explicó Cristina divertida al máximo.- ¿No lo adulas?

-Todos tenemos un límite.-Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.-Sin mi ayuda, lleva casi veinticinco años siendo alabado por todo Japón, así que su ego ya está elevado. Yo lo bajo a tierra.

-Parece que hubieses cogido el medicamento inapropiado-Dijo Cristina negando con la cabeza.-Te cambia por completo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ran se había quedado en trance. Cristina había encendido un fósforo en el cerebro de Ran y se estaba ampliando por todo el lugar. Casi parecía un gran incendio forestal. La idea le llegó a la mente.

-¿Cuál fue el primer síntoma del paciente?-Preguntó Ran. Cristina la miró raro.-Tú comenzaste el historial clínico. De los millones de síntomas que le han dado, ¿Cuál fue el primero?

-La tos.-Dijo Cristina extrañada.- ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

-Diles a los chicos que se mantengan aquí, los llamaré en unas horas.-Dijo Ran concentrada.-Tendré una breve charla con libros, Internet, y mi pizarra.

-Como digas.-Dijo Cristina cortando la comunicación.

No dejó que nadie interrumpiera. Se consiguió algunos libros, utilizó la computadora con Internet, y empezó a trazar en la pizarra. Leyó, buscó, y encontró una pelota de lana, con la que jugaba entre las manos, mirando hipnotizada la pizarra. Le sonaba mucho el comentario de Cristina. "Cogido el medicamento apropiado"

No supo hasta después de dos horas la respuesta. Su sonrisa se acentuó en su boca de una forma increíble. ¿Era tan obvio? Quizás Crowley tuviese razón referente a "La navaja de Ockman", "La explicación más sencilla es la mejor". Aunque claro, nunca se lo diría.

-Lleven la línea hacia donde estén los padres del chico.-Dijo Ran viendo a su equipo completo.-Comenzará el verdadero show.

-Hola, soy Ran Mouri, neurocirujano, obligada a tener que resolver un caso desde Japón. No se preocupen, no me he enojado lo suficiente.-Dijo Ran a modo de presentación.

-Ah, usted es el doctor que no conocíamos.-Dijo la madre del chico bastante arreglada.

-De hecho, es la que nuestro hijo no ha conocido.-Dijo el padre mirándolo en la pantalla de forma criminal.- ¿Cómo tratar a alguien si no lo conoce?

-Es fácil, si no me importa el paciente.-Dijo Ran sin inmutarse. Los padres se enfurecieron.-Trato enfermedades, no personas, para eso están las enfermeras.

-¿Acaso resolvió lo que tiene mi hijo?-Preguntó el padre bastante sobre protector.

-Gota.-Dijo simplemente Ran como si fuese una palabra de valor incalculable.

-¿Gota?-Repitieron los tres especialistas.

-¿Ácidos úricos en las articulaciones?-Dudó Crowley creyendo que Ran estaba loca.

-Los síntomas son dolor, hinchazón, irritación, rigidez. No hay ninguno en la pizarra.-Dijo Stock buscando en la pizarra.

-Porque no tiene gota.-Dijo Ran como si fuese lo más obvio.-Verán doctores como no doctores. Todos los días mueren células. Sobrevivimos, pues las células restantes se dividen y las reemplazan. La colchicina, un medicamento para la gota, bloquea la mitosis, reconocida división celular. La cual trae como consecuencias: dolor abdominal, erupción, náusea, fiebre, falla renal, presión arterial baja, y altera la médula ósea con el sistema inmunológico.

-¿Qué es la colchicina?-Preguntó la novia-

-La colchicina, impide que el músculo del corazón se contraiga, que bombee sangre y disminuye la presión arterial.-Dijo Cristina llegando recién.

-¿Y cómo supuestamente contrajo eso?-Preguntó Thomas.

-Seguramente, cuando tuvo tos, fue al médico. El médico para no sentirse mal, le dio una receta. Hay un alto índice de muertes por errores de farmacia. El farmacéutico le dio medicina para la gota en vez de para la tos, siendo que sería para lo último que funcionaría.

-Pero, cuando ingresó en el hospital estuvo bajo nuestro control. Nuestra comida, nuestras pastillas, todo. Si tiene razón, no tomó pastillas para la gota, y si no continuó deteriorándose, hubiese claramente mejorado. Pero mejoró y luego empeoró. No encaja. No tiene sentido.-Dijo Thomas reflexionando profundamente.

-Pues, dos personas metieron la pata, hasta el fondo. No sé si le convenga dos a uno, pero por eso estamos aquí con la familia. Nido de amor e integridad para el adolescente, que busca lo mejor para sus hijos y los defienden de cualquier mal.-Ironizó Ran sintiendo algún odio de los padres.-Me acababan de preguntar por qué no conocía a su hijo. Pues repito, no me interesa. Aquí, ustedes le cojen la mano y yo lo curo. No sería justo para nadie si yo le cojo la mano. Si ustedes empiezan a recetar, no es justo para mí.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó una chica a la que reconoció como la novia del sexo mortal.

-A que quiero saber quién se pasó de mi lado de la red.-Dijo simplemente Ran mirando a los tres que tenía adelante.- ¿Quién se preocupó de darle medicamentos para la tos, en el interior del hospital, sin consultar con los doctores que iban y veían a cada minuto?

-Al ingresar, el doctor Crowley…-Dijo la novia.

-En un momento mejora, al otro empeora, alguien le dio su medicamento para la tos entre esos dos momentos.-Dijo Ran mirando de sobremanera a la madre que se asustaba a cada segundo.-Lo haremos más radical, ¿Quién estaba tratando de matarlo?

-No creo que sea correcto…-Dijo Crowley en un susurro.

-Le dolía la garganta.-Dijo la madre sentándose asustada.-Lo siento, estaba tosiendo y yo sólo quería ayudarlo…

-Es usted un ejemplo de madre.-Dijo Ran con todo el sarcasmo que le caía con el enojo.- ¿Dónde están las pastillas? Entréguelas al doctor Stock.

-Se tomó las últimas antes de cambiarlo a la sala aislada.-Dijo la madre aterrada.

-¿Se acabaron?-Preguntó Thomas.

-Sólo eran pastillas para la tos.-Dijo la madre lanzándose a llorar.

-Pues ve que no eran para la tos.-Dijo Ran hastiada.- ¿Dónde está el frasco? Stock, anda comprobar a la farmacia donde lo compró que tipo de pastilla era. Ahora. Llamen cuando lo confirmen.

***Una hora después***

-Era perfecto. Hermoso.-Dijo Ran después de recibir la noticia de que la madre y la novia habían reconocido la pastilla como el medicamento para la tos.

-La belleza suele seducirnos cuando buscamos la realidad.-Dijo Cristina al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Y la trivialidad nos corta de un hachazo las tetas.-Dijo Ran molesta.

-Es verdad.-Admitió Cristina.

-¿No te molesta?-Preguntó Ran.

-¿Qué te equivocaras? Yo trato de liberar el dolor.-Dijo Cristina encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me equivoqué, todo lo que dije fue real.-Se defendió Ran también encogiéndose de hombros.-Encajaba, era elegante, brillante.

-¿La realidad se equivocó?-Postuló irónica Cristina.

-La realidad se equivoca prácticamente siempre.-Dijo Ran bebiendo Baileys al seco.-El medicamento para la tos causó algo, es seguro. Agravó su estado. Está por doquier, seguro que está en su sangre.

-¿Y si es su sangre?-Preguntó Cristina.

-¿Linfoma? Imposible. La tomografía no mostró adenopatía, el frotis diferencial es normal en el recuento sanguíneo, la médula…

-Simple, no hagas más pruebas. Haz una laparotomía para ver que hay dentro.-Interrumpió Cristina como algo simple.

-Sin presión, ni sistema inmunológico ni riñones, una operación lo matará.-Dijo Ran a la defensiva.

-Tienes razón. Sigamos con la teoría de las pastillas equivocadas.-Dijo Cristina sarcástica.-Además, a ti no te importaba el paciente, sólo la enfermedad, ¿verdad?

-Está bien, lo programaré para cirugía.-Dijo Ran suspirando.-En este caso, hazlo tú o dile a uno de los tres.

***Una hora después***

-Jake no puede tener la cirugía.-Dijo Thomas mirando con preocupación a Ran.

-Bien, esperaremos dos semanas.-Dijo Ran como si fuese simple.-Espera, ¿el tiempo va hacia atrás o hacia delante? siempre me confundo.

-Le dio un paro cuando lo preparaban, y le duelen los dedos.-Explicó el inmunólogo con serenidad.-Creo que se coló algún virus. Deberíamos duplicar el FECG para estimular el recuento de glóbulos blancos.

-Dolor en los dedos, claro.-Dijo Ran pensándolo un momento.-Bien, llévenme de cualquier forma a la sala estéril. Esto está listo.

***Quince minutos después***

-Espero que esta sea mi única charla con el paciente.-Dijo Ran a través de una pantalla en la sala estéril.-Dato: todas las cosas se renuevan. Pero las células de órganos distintos, tienen distintos ritmos de reproducción.-Comenzó a explicar.-Se tiene un riñón cada tres años, cada semana se renueva la pared estomacal. Por eso, el envenenamiento por colchicina causa estos efectos, pero no al mismo tiempo.

-Pero fuimos a la farmacia, ¡Vimos las pastillas!-Rebatió su madre desde fuera de la sala estéril.

-La colchicina causa daños en un orden específico. En orden: dolor abdominal, erupción, fiebre. Que es exactamente lo que le pasó a…-Se le fue el nombre del paciente.

-Jake.-Ayudó Thomas mientras los padres se desesperaban.

-Como sea. Luego pasa a los riñones, fastidia la médula ósea, el sistema inmunológico, y luego la neuropatía, que es el hormigueo doloroso en manos y pies. Para llegar finalmente a la caída del cabello. Stock, comprueba lo último.-Dijo Ran.

Stock se acercó al paciente y le sacó sin dudar un mechón de pelo sin necesidad de fuerza ni nada por el estilo.-La mala noticia es…que su hijo especial consume drogas.

-Eso es mentira.-Le defendió la madre enérgica.

-¿Éxtasis?-Preguntó Ran directamente al paciente.

-Dos veces, con unos amigos.-Admitió en un hilo de voz el supuesto Jake.

-¿Saben con qué la cortan?-Volvió a preguntar Ran.-Seguro fue con colchicina. A menos que la hayas ingerido en la solución de tus lentes de contacto, o en cualquier droga sobre la que mientes.

-Adminístrenle a….-de nuevo se le fue el nombre del paciente.

-Jake.-Volvió a decir Thomas.

-Lindo nombre.-Dijo Ran sin darle importancia.-Adminístrenle fragmentos de fab y Tytenol para el cabello que Stock le jaló. Cristina, llámame en cinco minutos.-Agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia enorme.-En cuanto a mi supuesto error en las pastillas; en realidad el que haya consumido dos veces éxtasis no justifica realmente la reacción de Jake, así que deben revisar las pastillas para la gota que son redondas, amarillas pero sin letras. Las pastillas para la tos tienen letras. Buenas noches.

-Toma nota de esto Cristina: nunca debo dudar de mí misma.-Dijo Ran sonriendo ampliamente ante su nuevo triunfo.

-No creo que sea necesario recordártelo, lo harás tú sin ayuda de nadie.-Dijo Cristina.- ¿Como supiste que era un problema de las pastillas?

-Nunca se sabe la cantidad de presentaciones que tienen de cada pastilla, pero he atendido a miles de personas en consulta y les he recetado pastillas para la tos y otras a la que le he recetado pastillas para la gota. Reconozco esas mínimas diferencias. Que Stock no las haya visto, demuestra que le falta.

-Felicitaciones, Ran, has logrado salvar un paciente con el mejor de los diagnósticos.-Dijo el director del hospital, Gabe.

-Tiene que agradecer que las reacciones de los medicamentos eran rápidos y que yo tenía tiempo.-Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, con un triunfo como éste, un error de administración de heparina de 1 en vez de 0.1 no afectaría nada en tu carrera.-Dijo Gabe.

-¿Por el caso de la monja?-Preguntó Ran viendo como su equipo llegaba a sentarse al rededor de Cristina.-Pues bien, admitiré mi error en quince segundos.

-¿Vas a admitirlo?-Se impresionó Gabe.

-Sólo si te vas, si no tendrías que ser testigo.-Dijo Ran burlesca.

-Pues me quedo.-Dijo Gabe acomodándose en su asiento.

-diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince...-Ran vio como Gabe se quedaba en su lugar.-Estaba borracha, sin saber que hacer, cerré los ojos, abrí el cajón y cogí...

Gabe se levantó antes de tiempo y se fue de la oficina, alegando de médicos aplicados, pero locos. Los tres de su equipo se reían, más Cristina. Ran carraspeó después de dejarlos reírse durante un minuto, para demostrar que el chiste había acabado.

-¿Ha respondido correctamente al medicamento?-Preguntó Ran seriamente.

-Sí, la presión ha subido, el dolor abdominal ha desaparecido al igual que la fiebre. Tenía razón.-Dijo Stock admirado.

-Pues bien, sigan monitoreando y hagan la ficha clínica, que es una de las cosas que agradezco no poder hacer al estar tan lejos.-Dijo Ran divertida.-Yo ahora me voy, tengo que estar a primera hora mañana de pie. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿En realidad le diste una sobredosis a una monja?-Preguntó Crowley-

-La monja tomaba un té, que con una dosis de 0.1 de heparina hubiese hecho saltar su corazón al séptimo piso del hospital. No cometo ese tipo de errores.-Respondió Ran aburrida.

-Nos vemos después, Ran.-Dijo Cristina.-Creo que tienes un paciente a quien hacerle una atención domiciliaria.

Subiéndose a su automóvil, Ran sentía que ese día en el cuartel había sido semejante a una cárcel, todo por aquel diagnostico, si no, habría sido un entretenido día de entrenamiento con Kazuha.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar cosas con Shinichi. Kazuha tenía razón al decir que ella quería estar con Shinichi y también tenía razón al decir que frente a él, su barrera se desmoronaba completamente, si no, que alguien le explicara como había llegado a estar sin blusa.

Ya frente a la mansión Kudo, Ran recordó su complicada adolescencia junto a Shinichi. Habían tenido peleas estúpidas y reconciliaciones aún más estúpidas, pero siempre terminaba Shinichi tocando el violín. La melodía no tenía dedicatoria, pero ella sólo se dejaba reposar en una muralla de aquella misión y cerraba los ojos para apreciar la música.

Recorrió el camino hacia la habitación principal. Sabía de antemano que Shinichi dormía ahí, como dueño de la mansión. Cuando entró, la única luz que iluminaba era la de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Al lado de ella, estaba Shinichi. Realmente parecía un bebé suspirando y desordenaba su cabello al moverse por alrededor de la gran cama.

Se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro. Shinichi aún dormido, buscaba su mano con su nariz y boca, haciendo sonreír a la agente del FBI. Lo comenzó a zamarrear con sutileza y Shinichi se desperezó con exageración. Al ver a Ran, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Descubriste la enfermedad?-Preguntó Shinichi sobando sus ojos.

-Era un simple envenenamiento.-Dijo Ran quitándole importancia.-Vengo a ver como está tu abdomen. Descúbrelo por favor.

-Interesante.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose la camisa del pijama.

Ran, haciendo acoplo de todo su profesionalismo, toco con las yemas de los dedos las costillas de Shinichi, en espera de una reacción de dolor. Sin embargo, Shinichi no se inmutó de ninguna forma.

-¿No te duele?-Preguntó Ran tocando las costillas con fuerza mayor.

-No, ¿debería?-Dijo Shinichi mirando con curiosidad los dedos de Ran.

-Que raro.-Dijo Ran pensando.-Puede ser por la droga.

-¿Qué? Explícate.-Dijo Shinichi sentándose para quedar frente a Ran.

-Es sólo una teoría.-Dijo Ran.-Pero me lo he planteado desde que saliste de la operación hace poco. Me pareció raro que, teniendo un accidente grave como un choque de lleno, salieras sólo con una hemorragia interna, aparte de recuperar la memoria, ¿y si la APTX te dio algún tipo de inmunidad, que hace que tus órganos y partes del cuerpo no se dañen tanto?

-Otro misterio a la droga de Haibara.-Dijo Shinichi.- ¿Se lo has comentado?

-A Shiho no, pero lo haré cuando la vea.-Dijo Ran.-Igual te daré un relajante muscular, para que no despiertes con dolor. Pero lo inyectaré exclusivamente en el abdomen, ¿vale?

-Podré moverme, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-Lamentablemente sí.-Dijo Ran en broma.-Ni siquiera sentirás que se te duerme un músculo.

Ran sacó de su maletín unos guantes quirúrgicos una pequeña aguja empaquetada y un frasco. Se colocó los guantes y desempaquetó la jeringa, para finalmente colocarla en el frasco y extraer el contenido. Pasó un algodón por el músculo derecho y miró a Shinichi.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Yo? Porque no había tomado nunca conciencia de lo concentrada y profesional que eres al poner una simple inyección. Te ves muy guapa.-Dijo Shinichi dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Ran se sonrojo y apartó su mirada de Shinichi para concentrarse en inyectar bien la aguja. Al introducir el medicamento en el músculo, vio como Shinichi alternaba rápidamente su rostro del dolor al relajo. Sacó la jeringa y la metió en una bolsa desechable, con el par de guantes y el frasco. Mantuvo presionado el algodón hasta que se aseguró de que no sangrara nada.

-Listo, tienes asegurado cuarenta y ocho horas sin dolor.-Dijo Ran cerrando su maleta.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo esta noche?-Preguntó Shinichi sin mirar a Ran.

-Sí. Si no te molesta, claro. Aunque no traje pijama, así que tomaré uno prestado de tu madre.-Dijo Ran buscando la mirada de Shinichi.

-Claro, su ropa está en el armario de la esquina.-Dijo Shinichi más alegre.

Ran siguió la instrucción y encontró varios pijamas, pero lamentablemente eran muy…provocadores. Suspiró, cogió uno y se metió en el baño personal de la habitación. Se impresionó al ver que el baño tenía jacuzzi. Claros beneficios de una actriz y un escritor famosos.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se puso el pijama. Se miró en el amplio espejo y rogó por no ser tan notoria en sus sentimientos. Salió del baño y no encontró a Shinichi. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejo su ropa en una de las sillas y buscó al detective, hasta que dio con los ventanales abiertos. Iba a correr las cortinas, pero la voz de Shinichi hablando por teléfono la interrumpió.

-…por supuesto que estoy seguro. Me acaba de dar esa sensación. Sólo tienes que asegurarte. Recuerda, la víctima tenía un equipo personal que se encargaba de él: dos médicos, una enfermera y un paramédico. Es obvio, ellos deben ser los principales sospechosos. Revisa sus coartadas. Si la causa de la muerte fue supuestamente natural, la presión debe haberse alterado y uno de ellos o le dio suero intravenoso o le dio algo que hiciera el efecto contrario.-Shinichi por fin se silenció.-Eri, no te llamaría a esta hora sólo por el efecto de la medicina de Ran, como sugieres tú. Bien, ya nos vemos mañana en la cena. Adiós.

Shinichi cortó la comunicación y suspiró. Eri Kisaki estaba profundamente dormida y obviamente no le respondió con el mejor de los ánimos. Aunque debía de estar acostumbrada, él siempre la llamaba en la madrugada cuando la idea fugaz pasaba por su mente, por cualquier acontecimiento sin sentido que pasase a su alrededor.

-¿Duro trabajo con mi madre?-Preguntó la voz suave de Ran a sus espaldas.

-No la culpo, mañana tiene un juicio bastante complicado a primera hora y el sospechoso…-Dijo Shinichi volviéndose hacia ella.

Shinichi Kudo se calló abruptamente. Definitivamente la vista era de las mejores. Ran vestía un viejo pijama café de su madre, pero le quedaba de maravilla. Era de tirantes y apenas ocultaba lo que él deseaba ver. Se notaba sus piernas y brazos blancos, aquellos que deseaba besar de lado a lado. Y…sus pechos…era completamente tortuoso verlos asomarse de manera exagerada, como incitándolo a perder la cordura.

La chica se sonrojó completamente ante la mirada del detective. Era una mirada que sólo le veía a él, que sólo le gustaba ver a él. Pero tenía que ser consecuente. Definitivamente de los dos, ella era la más responsable.

-¿y?-Preguntó Ran haciéndolo volver al tema.

-Y prefiere dormir todo lo posible antes de ese tipo de juicios.-Dijo Shinichi recordando su infantil actitud en el cuartel.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer.-Dijo Ran cociéndolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia dentro del cuarto.

Ran dejó a Shinichi sentado en la cama y se detuvo frente al espejo y se quitó su reloj de pulsera, sus pendientes y la peculiar cadena. La miró con mucha ternura, especialmente cuando llegó al colgante que había en el centro: un anillo.

-Eso lo recuerdo, y creo que lo guardaré yo para cuando vuelvas.-Dijo Shinichi abrazándola por la espalda y tomando la cadena con el anillo.-Tenemos una cita en el restaurante del Beika Center.

Ran giró y sus ojos brillaron. Dejó en las manos de Shinichi la cadena y se apoyó en su pecho, recordando la vez que habían quedado en el mismo lugar…y todos los acontecimientos que vinieron después.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de que no haya ningún asesinato ni nada por el estilo.-Dijo Shinichi pensando lo mismo que Ran.-Ni menos drogas expertas en arruinar los momentos perfectos.

Ran sonrió confiada y lo besó, siendo correspondida al mismo tiempo. Sintió como Shinichi dejaba la cadena en un mueble y la tomaba por la cintura, haciendo más intenso el beso. Ran se puso apasionada y rodeo el cuello de Shinichi con ambos brazos, dejando a su lengua explorar la boca del detective.

-¿Tanto nos deseamos? Estar juntos como aquella vez. Para romper tus reglas y buscar la forma de que no me pase nada por realizar movimientos bruscos.-Dijo Shinichi después de un rato interrumpiendo el beso.

-Se me había olvidado que me había enamorado de un detective fuera de serie.-Dijo Ran avergonzada.-Pero si fuese malo lo que hacemos, no debería sentir esta felicidad dentro de mí.

Lo volvió a besar y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de pijama que Shinichi tenía. Cuando terminó, Shinichi la dio vuelta para que ambos se reflejaran en el espejo. Corrió los tirantes del pijama de Ran para dar pequeños besos desde el hombro hasta el cuello, sintiendo a su compañera relajar todos los músculos.

Para no quedar en clara desventaja, mientras Ran se quitaba el pijama para quedar con bragas, Shinichi se quitaba los pantalones para quedar sólo en bóxer. Shinichi la besó y Ran se amarró a su cintura con sus largas piernas, haciéndolos perder la cordura y dejarlos caer sobre la cama; el sobre ella.

-Tengo un buen recuerdo de tu cuerpo.-Dijo Shinichi mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.-Existe un magnifico viaje desde tu espalda.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?-Preguntó Ran mientras se daba vuelta con una sonrisa placentera.

-Parto de tu cuello, donde hay un grupo de lunares que parecen charcos de estrellas.-Dijo Shinichi extendiéndose hacia el cuello de Ran para besarlo.-Después me encuentro con una hermosa y perfecta escalera que forman tus vértebras, treinta y tres peldaños que llevan a la felicidad eterna.-Con su lengua fue bajando por la columna vertebral.-Pero tu cóccix me detiene y me pide algo de respeto, así que me desvía por tus caderas hasta llegar a tu vientre.-Shinichi dio vuelta a Ran y la encontró con una mirada divertida.-Este lugar, que amo mucho más ahora que sé que un pequeño ser de nosotros dos creció aquí, lo idolatro con otro de mis besos.-Shinichi besó el vientre de Ran y la escuchó soltar un suspiro.-Comienzo a subir para encontrarme con tu ombligo y no puedo hacer otra cosa que lamer y besar todo tu abdomen. Sigo subiendo y están tus pechos, hacen que afirme nuevamente que eres perfecta.-Besó con lentitud entre los pechos de Ran, haciéndola gemir de placer. Luego lamió cada uno de los pezones haciendo retorcer a Ran.-Salgo de aquí con la intención de volver más tarde, y sigo subiendo para volver a encontrarme con tu cuello.-Lo besó con más pasión y Ran volvió a gemir.-Para llegar a mi meta, me encuentro con tu rostro.-La miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes.-La persona más importante de mi vida.

Ran lo atrajo para besarlo. Sus bocas se fusionaron inmediatamente y no necesitaban de oxigeno para seguir besándose. Shinichi sin parar con una mano recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas y levantó un poco a Ran para quitarle la braga, y Ran la tiró con impaciencia con una de sus piernas.

-Wow, Ran Mouri está algo apurada.-Se burló Shinichi.

Ran hizo lo mismo con el bóxer de Shinichi y con sus piernas lo terminó de sacar completamente. En venganza, Ran hizo rozar ambos sexos, haciendo gemir a Shinichi con fuerza.

-Pues Shinichi Kudo está muy excitado.-Dijo Ran besándolo con fiereza.

Shinichi volvió a hacer suyos los pechos de Ran, pero con más intensidad. Ran no pudo ahogar el gemido de placer y se aferró a la cama con las manos. Rodeó a Shinichi con sus piernas, y él la besó antes de penetrarla. Ese besó duró poco, ya que ambos gimieron con mucha fuerza.

Ran se valió de sí misma para quedar arriba de Shinichi. Recorrió con su lengua todo su abdomen y mordió con intención los pezones del bien estructurado cuerpo de Shinichi. Iban a iniciar los movimientos, pero el teléfono móvil de Ran sonó antes de ello.

-Mierda.-Dijo Ran dejándose caer en el pecho de Shinichi.-Pásame el teléfono, no demoraré.

-Yo contesto.-Dijo Shinichi bastante picado por interrumpir aquel momento. Cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche y contestó sin mirar el número.- ¿Hola?

-¿Kudo?-Preguntó la familiar voz de Kazuha.

-Sí soy yo.-Dijo Shinichi con la voz más casual posible.

-Bueno…sólo llamaba para decirle a Ran que tiene que estar a las diez de la mañana en el cuartel. Pásenla bien.-Dijo Kazuha antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Esa Kazuha parece que ve el presente o no sé. Es como si supiese que interrumpía algo.-Dijo Shinichi con una ceja alzada.

-No es tonta, si contestaste tú sabe que tengo algo más interesante que hacer.-Dijo Ran sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué cosa interesante tienes que hacer?-Preguntó Shinichi con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues.-Dijo Ran con una seguidilla de besos desde su ombligo hasta el cuello.-Entregarme al chico que siempre he amado.

-Que afortunado es ese chico.-Dijo Shinichi orgulloso.

Ran sonrió y besó en los labios al detective. Retomaron lo que habían dejado y Ran, estando sobre Shinichi, comenzó con suaves movimientos de cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Shinichi la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, complementando los movimientos. La velocidad de ellos fue aumentando de a poco y la habitación se llenó de gemidos de parte de los dos.

Ya cuando ambos sentían que perdían la poca conciencia que les quedaba, los movimientos eran más que constantes. Ran se valió de besar a Shinichi para ahogar su gemido más fuerte, pero terminó dejándose acariciar el cuello con los labios de Shinichi al momento del orgasmo. Shinichi al notar esto, hizo más lento sus movimientos y se colocó sobre ella. Ran le negó su bajada de revoluciones y antes de que Shinichi la mirara dudoso, recordó lo que le había dicho sobre el orgasmo femenino.

Ran se volvió a aferrar con las piernas y siguieron con el juego de sus caderas. Shinichi de vez en cuando bajaba a hacer de las suyas con los pechos de Ran, excitándose cada vez más, si eso le era posible. Hizo de su último movimiento brusco el más largo, y junto sus labios con los de Ran para que ambos soltaran el último gemido dentro de la boca del otro. Detenidos completamente, Ran lo incitó a dejarse caer sobre ella. Shinichi dudó, pero terminó acunando su cabeza sobre los pechos de Ran.

-Dios, Conan Edogawa ha tenido su primera vez.-Dijo Shinichi besando uno de los pechos de Ran. Se quedaron en silencio un segundo y se largaron a reír. Eran ironías de la vida.-Has engañado a Shinichi Kudo con Conan Edogawa, ¿qué piensas de eso?

-Creo que no le importará por esta vez.-Dijo Ran acariciando el negro cabello de Shinichi.

Se besaron muchas veces más, ya con una completa paz y satisfacción. Shinichi dejo a Ran sobre él e hizo el además de salir de dentro de Ran. Pero ella lo detuvo con la cabeza.

-Quedémonos así, no quiero separarme de ninguna forma de ti.-Dijo Ran.-De hecho durmamos así.

-Es usted una mujer muy picarona, Ran Mouri.-Dijo Shinichi con su cara de pillo.-Se aprovecha de que este humilde servidor esté rendido a sus pies.

Ran lo besó tiernamente y cargó su cabeza en el cuello de Shinichi. Él levantó las sábanas que habían bajado anteriormente y los tapó a ambos. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ran y cargó su cabeza junto a la de ella, para cerrar los ojos y dormir después de diez años con una verdadera paz interior.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, aunque con sueño. Hoy a las siete y media de la mañana hora chilena estaba volando por primera vez en avión hacia Arica. He estado todo el día caminando y estoy muerta. ¡Pero está excelente! Agradezco que tenga wi-fi en el hotel, así no pierdo tiempo de actualización.**_

_**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo seis. Era un tiempo de ternura y reacciones de parte de Ran, Kazuha, Heiji y Shinichi. Algo de relajo después de tanta impresión por lo de Shiho. Pero, bueno, un capítulo dedicado a Ran, ¡que merece dejar en claro que ella manda! Y definitivamente manda a Shinichi. Dejo en claro, no soy una experta en lemmon, así que la cosa quedó después de mezclas que he recordado de lemmon que he leido en fics. La idea es que se demuestren que se quieren, ¿no? Que hay más que ternura, ¡que ya no son adolescentes! Así que este capítulo exclusivamente Ran/Shinichi. **_

**Reviews:**

**Lady Paper: **_**¿Sabes? A mí también me pareció que pasó muy rápido la semana, debe haber sido porque estaba de vacaciones, pero como era viernes, actualicé. Espero que hayas podido ubicarte bien y que te guste este capi.**_

**Angels and Vampires: **_**No te preocupes por dejar firma, sé que cuento contigo. Creo que a lo mejor no hubo tanto reviews el capi 5 porque quedaron ¿WHAT? Y no pudieron teclear el ordenador. Que bueno que te guste lo de medicina, este capítulo está cargado de medicina, ejem y una clase privada de anatomía a Shinichi. XD. **_

**AngelWTF:**_**Kaito y Aoko. Kaito y Aoko, ¿quedó claro? No te preocupes, pero es sólo algo temporal. Me encargué de que llegara Hakuba. A la gran mayoría le gustó más la reacción de Heiji. ¡podría ser algo tan propio del él! Respuesta a tu pregunta sobre si vuelve Shinichi. No dudaré en decirte que sí, volvera a su hermoso cuerpo.**_

**LittleThief03:**_**Que una de mis escritoras de MK favoritas me diga que le gustó mi capi es un honor. ¡Voy a llorar! Siento que voy surgiendo como redactora. Y que Shinichi y Heiji…son como son y es así como los amamos, ¿no? Aparte, es inevitable quitar de un fic el lado pervertido de Kaito, ¿cómo lo diferenciaríamos de Shinichi? Por lo menos el otro es más disimulado cuando le da el ataque de hormonas. **____** Sobre el fic, recién lo estoy empezando. Además tengo tantas ideas de otros fic de otras series que estoy organizandome para no perder el paso de este. ¡Paciencia plise! Saldrá, pero a su tiempo.**_

**tengoku no tenshi:**_**Gracias por tus halagos sobre mi escritura. Es algo inmadura, pero intento mejorar. También gracias por darte el tiempo de firmar mi fic. Te doy por firmado que aunque parezca que Aoko es de las que perdona fácilmente, hará dejar en espera a "Papichulo-Kuroba". ¿Dónde está nuestro orgullo como mujeres?**_

**Miina Kudo:**_**¿Te puedo decir hermana? De Kudo a Kudo xD. Es emocionante, justo ahora voy escribiendo la parte donde se encuentran padres e hijos. Pero no sabría decirte cuando. Escribo y después voy separando los capis según el tema. Así que paciencia y sigue disfrutando del fic.**_

**¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Saori Kudo**


	8. Antes de Cambiar

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****8: Antes de cambiar.**

Ya era de día. Las nueve de la mañana para ser exactos. En el cuartel ya rondaban los agentes de un lado al otro, con papeles o computadores portátiles entrando y saliendo de cualquier sala. En uno de los pasillos, Aoko Nakamori caminaba ausente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Siendo sincera, el día anterior fue a su antigua casa, a ver a sus padres a Shibuya. Gozo Nakamori se sorprendió al verla y no pudo evitar un show de una hora, derramando lágrimas y diciendo lo mucho que la extrañaba. Cuando por fin lo pudo calmar, se sentaron a conversar, y le contó con mucho más detalle que en teléfono todo lo que había sido su vida en Estados Unidos.

Para su disgusto y asombro, Nakamori sacó al poco tiempo el tema de Kaito. Realmente, ella no quería hablar de él, le daba algo en su interior que le impedía hablar con normalidad. Le hacía recordar que no tenían ningún contacto en el presente, que él tenía una vida aparte, unos amigos, y una novia que nadie pensaría que estarían juntos.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que le dijo su padre. Que un día, a las pocas semanas de ella irse a Estados Unidos, Kaito lo fue a visitar. Y después de interrogarlo sobre su paradero, le confesó ser Kaito Kid. Le explicó las razones que ella había leído en su diario. Le contó todo. Hasta que lamentaba el hecho de que ella hubiese desaparecido, a lo mejor enterándose de la manera menos apropiada, o sin saberlo. Según lo que le dijo su padre a Aoko, Kaito lo que más deseaba era contarle su verdadera identidad a ella.

Y veía las consecuencias de ello. Gozo ya no estaba en el mismo departamento, si no que se había cambiado al departamento de homicidios. Él había comprendido mejor de lo que Kaito esperaba y se había quitado como obstáculo en la misión de Kaito. A cambio, el mago de guante blanco le dijo dejarse atrapar después de haber terminado con la organización.

Eso era completamente desconcertante. Su semblante no demostraba querer poner un fin a toda su vida. Le preocupaba de sobremanera las decisiones que había tomado Kaito en su ausencia, ya que eran cambios radicales que no auguraban nada bueno. ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Haibara? ¿Qué iba a ser con ella?

"Tengo que hablar con él" dijo Aoko decidida doblando un pasillo.

De seguro se lo iba a encontrar. Si Shiho pasaba en el laboratorio, era obvio que él pasaría por ella, o simplemente por estar con Heiji y Shinichi. Aunque, realmente veía a su amigo de la infancia poco dispuesta a hablar con ella. Habían tenido muy pocas veces para quedarse a solas, pero él mismo se escapaba de ella.

-¡Aoko! ¡Espera un momento!-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Aoko giró al reconocer la voz, y vio a Kazuha corriendo hacia ella con energía. Llevaba un diario local en las manos, pero eso fue lo que menos le llamó la atención de su amiga. Su rostro parecía bastante sorprendido, pero como si estuviera todavía buscando una respuesta concreta.

-¿Qué pasa Kazuha?-Preguntó Aoko curiosa.

-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste todo el día ayer? ¡Ni siquiera llegaste a casa ni llamaste para avisar! Agradece que no estaba Ran, que entre las dos te hubiésemos hecho un sermón de una hora.-Dijo Kazuha alzando una ceja.

-"La última vez que me emborraché en una cama desconocida desperté"-Dijo Aoko cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.-Se me había perdido el móvil y hoy lo encontré al despertarme. Además ayer fui a mi casa a ver a mis padres, presencié el robo de Kaito Kid y me fui a un bar.

-Claro, que mejor. Si no supiera que usas protección, te mandaría al laboratorio a hacerte exámenes de sangre.-Dijo Kazuha mirándola de reojo.-No sé quien está más suelta, Ran o tú.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó Aoko extrañada.- ¿Acaso Ran se quedó con Shinichi?

-Ojala fuese sólo eso.-Dijo Kazuha extendiendo el periódico hacia su compañera.-Lee esto, que está de bomba.

Aoko alzó el ceño, curiosa. No le encontraba sentido a lo que decía Kazuha, pero de igual forma cogió el periódico y vio de una pasada toda la portada. En letras grandes y de color, destacaba un título sobre las otras noticias.

"_Detective enamorado: Por fin da a conocer su lado sentimental. Pág. 3"_

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Aoko.

-Sólo busca la hoja y ya verás a lo que me refiero.

"_Ayer, como cualquier otro día, la gente salía de compras, de viaje, o como un simple paseo. Pero varios de ellos que recorrían la calle lunar hacia la torre Toto se vieron interrumpidos al ver como una chica discutía con el conocido detective adolescente, Conan Edogawa._

_Aquella mujer todavía es desconocida, pero según testigos, es muuuuuuuuuy cercana al detective, ya que se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban. _

"_Creía que era un simple y común discusión de pareja cuando los vi, pero reconocí inmediatamente a Edogawa. La chica hizo el ademán de irse cuando Edogawa la cogió de la mano, la abrazó y a la vez la besó. Al parecer no estaban tan enojados, porque ella correspondió inmediatamente al beso. Conversaron algo que nadie pudo escuchar y Edogawa volvió a besarla. Tres minutos después, donde todos nosotros estábamos impacientes por saber si el chico era perdonado, la chica lo besó y nos fue imposible ahogar los vítores y aplausos. Creo que no se habían dado cuenta y apenas nos vieron se fueron rápidamente. En verdad, fue algo muy interesante" contaba una mujer de treinta y tantos años._

_Las otras narraciones fueron muy semejantes. Discusión, besos, abrazos, conversaciones y más besos. Al público en general le llama la atención, puesto que de todo el tiempo que hemos visto activo a Conan Edogawa, nunca se le ha visto con novia. Destacado en sus estudios y conocimientos, nunca ha errado al resolver algún caso y se muestra bastante serio. Pero descartando a las dos amigas cercanas-una que tiene novio y otra que trata como hermana menor-todas las posibilidades abarcaban desde un chico tímido hasta asexual. Así que un misterio ha sido develado. Conan Edogawa no sólo piensa si no que también siente y al parecer es muy profundo. Según los psicólogos, las personas que no demuestran sentimientos de amor, y de repente sí lo hacen, son los que más enamorados están._

_La noticia cae como un balde de agua fría para todas las seguidoras y enamoradas de Conan Edogawa. A lo mejor tendrán de conformarse con verlo resolver casos y sonreír en las fotografías. La envidia que sentirán por aquella mujer desconocida que acorraló el corazón del detective será enorme y ella tendrá que aguantarlas con mucha paciencia. ¿Quién es ella? ¿De donde conoce a Conan Edogawa? Los hombres que la vieron la describieron como una mujer joven, guapa y tímida. ¿Son los gustos de el mejor detective de Japón?"_

La noticia acababa ahí. Aoko ahogó un grito de impresión al darse cuenta que había una fotografía de Shinichi y Ran, abrazados. Debajo de ella rezaba _"Imagen tomada con una cámara de un teléfono móvil."_ Y vamos, se notaba mucho que era Ran, descansando su frente con la de Shinichi.

-Tienes razón, no se sabe quien está peor.-Dijo Aoko devolviéndole el periódico a Kazuha.-Se le ha pasado un poco.

-Claro, imagínate. Llamo en la madrugada a Ran y me contesta Shinichi, con una voz que intenta sonar normal. ¿Qué pensarías tú?-Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa pícara.

-Que la están pasando muy mal.-Dijo Aoko sarcástica y con la misma sonrisa de su amiga.-Me encantará tomarles el pelo cuando los vea. Y dime ¿Qué tal con Heiji?

-Pues ayer le tocó el caso de Kid, así que llegó como a las tres de la madrugada a verme. Estaba tan cansado el pobre que cayó rendido en el sillón de la sala.-Dijo Kazuha encogiéndose de hombros.-Debido a las experiencias de Heiji con los sillones, le hice dormir en la cama de Ran.

-Vaya que lío.-Dijo Aoko.- ¿Vamos a la sala de control a esperar a Ran?

-Sí, mejor. Así por lo menos charlamos con Matt.

**XXX**

Kaito Kuroba entraba por la entrada principal del cuartel. La verdad es que él veía sólo una cama, pero el día anterior no vio a Shiho. Léase ver como no hablarle, porque curioso se aseguró de que su profesor de anatomía no fuese nadie tan brillante. Tal vez Shiho no lo encontrara interesante, pero todas las mujeres se daban la vuelta para mirarlo.

***Flash*Back***

_Disfrazado como un barredor de aceras común y corriente, vio como Shiho esperaba con una carpeta sentada en un banco. El supuesto profesor de anatomía saludó de beso en la mejilla a la bioquímica y ella no se inmutó. Efectivamente le devolvió unos documentos y se despidió con la intención de irse, pero el profesor la cogió por un hombro y la detuvo. Kaito se acercó disimuladamente hasta poder escuchar._

_-¿Qué sucede profesor? Tengo algo de prisa.-Dijo Shiho con su naturalidad fría._

_-Creía que podíamos ir a beber algo.-Dijo Tsubiya mostrándole toda su perfecta dentadura blanca._

_-Me encantaría, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Dijo Shiho con una sonrisa falsa._

_-Entonces, para la próxima no podrás negarte, Haibara.-Dijo Tsubiya inclinándose a modo de despedida._

_Kaito se alejó y se escondió entre los arbustos. Cambió su disfraz por uno de un hombre adulto normal y caminó hacia la Torre Toto, donde efectuaría su acto de magia esa noche. La verdad, no le extrañaba la actitud de Shiho con los demás: seguía siendo muy cortante con los demás, pero con los cercanos mostraba esa personalidad más apacible. A veces no sabía de qué se preocupaba. Aunque, debía ser un secreto, si Shiho se enteraba lo miraría con una cara de miedo que él no podría apaciguar._

***Fin*Flash*Back***

Recordando el recorrido que les hizo Ran el primer día, Kaito llegó a lo que supuso que era el laboratorio. Sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a Shiho: "_Estoy afuera"._ Se recargó en la pared y esperó pacientemente a que la castaña clara saliera.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y la chica salió con su bata blanca ondeando al aire. Busco por todos lados hasta que en la última encontró al guante blanco. No suprimió la sonrisa al verlo y se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarlo del todo. Notó lo cansado que estaba Kaito porque él se recargó de manera más que excesiva en ella, como si no hubiese descansado.

-Ya sé que es lindo el gesto, pero, ¿por qué no fuiste a dormir en lugar de venir a verme?-Preguntó Shiho mirándolo fijamente.

-No hubiese descansado bien. Después de todo, la última referencia que tuve de ti fue el olor que desprendiste en la almohada que abrazaste a mi la ayer en la mañana.-Respondió Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me fui tan temprano, y tú te veías tan mono durmiendo que no quise despertarte, pero no me hubieses dejado ir del agarre, así que poco a poco te fui engañando con la almohada.-Dijo Shiho excusándose.-Además que he estado tan liada con el laboratorio que no he salido desde que entré ayer, así que ni siquiera pude ir a verte anoche.

-¿Cómo vas con el antídoto?-Preguntó Kaito.-Porque supongo que por el antídoto no has dormido nada.

-Pues bastante bien. Sólo tengo que esperar a que Kudo a que la tome, para ver resultados. Con los ratones me funcionó, pero no sé que reacción tendrá en él. Y me he asegurado que sea un antídoto definitivo, nada de un día o una semana. No, definitivamente para siempre.

-Si ya está listo, ¿por qué tanto tiempo has estado dentro?-Volvió a preguntar el mago con una ceja alzada al no comprender.

-Es que he trabajado en algo nuevo. Algo que les puede servir a todos los que luchen contra la Organización. Más efectivo que un energizante, mucho más. Le da a las células del cuerpo toda la energía perdida al momento en que la beben. Podrían llamarlo algo como "_líquido vitalizante"_. Me gustaría asegurar lo máximo posible que ustedes tres van a estar bien.-Dijo Shiho comenzando con emoción pero terminando bajando la cabeza.

-Vale, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a descansar a casa hasta la tarde? No creo que puedas hacer mucho con sueño.-Propuso Kaito cogiéndola de la mano.

-Sí, es buena idea. Voy a buscar mi bolso y voy a avisar a Matt para que me anote. Vuelvo en un momento.-Dijo Shiho entrando rápidamente al laboratorio.

Kaito se quedó nuevamente cargado a la pared, con la pregunta en la boca. Como Shiho dijo, sólo demoró cinco minutos en volver a salir con su bolso un poco menos pesado.

-Listo, ahora si no me equivoco, Matt está en la sala de control…-Dijo Shiho adelantándose distraídamente.

-¿y quien es el famoso Matt? Si se puede saber claro.-Dijo Kaito con perspicacia.

-Me dijo que conocía a Mouri y a sus amigas. Tengo que decirle que me voy, para que me marque la hora de salida. Me pagan por las horas que trabajo ¿sabías?-Dijo Shiho a la defensiva.

La científica volvió a concentrarse en el camino y fue procedida por Kaito. No sólo hasta asegurarse tocó la puerta con firmeza, mientras se arreglaba el cabello para no estar tan impresentable. Medio minuto después, se abrió la puerta dejando ver al ya conocido rubio Matt.

-Hola Matt, siento molestarte, pero me voy a descansar un rato a mi casa, así que vengo a avisarte para poder firmar.-Dijo Shiho sin querer presentar a Kaito con su cara desconfiada.

-Vale, sabes que no hay problema. ¿Con que nombre te registraste?-Preguntó Matt sonriéndole.

-Ai Haibara.-Respondió la chica notando la mirada de Matt hacia Kaito.

-¿Eres Kudo?-Preguntó a Kaito, Matt curioso.

-No, soy Kaito Kuroba. Shinichi Kudo se operó para ser igual que yo, ya que me ama secretamente.-Respondió el aludido con sorna.-Aunque en realidad hemos buscado parentesco, no entendemos por qué somos tan parecidos… ¡tenemos prisa!

Matt desapareció y los otros dos se quedaron miran con desafío. Kaito se rindió fácilmente y se paró frente a Shiho para interrogarla.

-Me ha quedado una duda. Cuando hablaste de ese líquido que estás creando, por ustedes tres te referías a…

-A Shinichi, a Heiji y a ti, evidentemente. Este tiempo me ha servido para conocer lo locos y decididos que son cuando trata de la Organización.

Kaito sonrió tiernamente y volvió a abrazar a Shiho para besarle el pelo. La chica se relajó por primera vez y se apoyó en él para dar su primer bostezo.

-Tú deberías ser la única por la cual hay que preocuparse.-Dijo Kaito riendo.-Si no duermes como es debido, vas a terminar sin tus censores de reconocimiento enemigo.

-Eso ya me lo dijo Shinichi.-Dijo Shiho volviendo a bostezar.-Por cierto, hablé hace un rato con él, sin decirle lo del antídoto y me contó que tenía un hijo con Mouri de nueve años.

-¿Qué?-

Kaito abrió la boca y la cerró muchas veces, tratando de decir algo. Su cara de impresión y desconcierto se transformó en sus caras de venganza típicas y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo. Tendrá cara ese detective…

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues, ayer, después de dejarme con tu almohada (estafadora), me fue a despertar y me dijo que si en realidad usábamos protección y que no se imaginaba como era… así "magos bioquímicos" corriendo por la casa.-Explicó Kaito algo nervioso.

Shiho se separó de Kaito y lo miró fijamente. Parecía tan impresionada como Kaito antes había estado. Su serio rostro de desfiguró un poco para sonreír con burla. Y después entre los dos se carcajearon a más no poder.

-¿Magos bioquímicos? ¿Está seguro?-Dijo Shiho intentando parar su risa.-Está bien, su costumbre es tirar chistes fomes, pero se ha superado con creces. Pero eso no estaría planeado y yo tengo una categoría mejor que esa para ti. ¿Te la digo? Magos…

-No, no la digas todavía, por favor, que ya me traumé con los magos bioquímicos.-Dijo Kaito poniéndose serio de repente.-Pero… ¿No has pensado nunca en dejar las cosas como están y…?

-¿…pasar al siguiente nivel?-Completó Shiho también seria.-Me ha pasado últimamente, pero…no sé…antes de hacer eso tendríamos que aclarar todo, vencer a la Organización entre otros. Nuestros "magos bioquímicos" estarían en peligro constante por ser hijos de Shiho Miyano, la traidora, y Kid el Ladrón, el otro traidor. Además yo insisto en que deberías hablar con…

-Sí, ya lo haré, pero otro día.-Interrumpió Kaito sin darle importancia.

-Eso es injusto, tú me obligarías a hacerlo en el momento, sin peros que valgan.-Dijo Shiho inflando las mejillas en señal de desaprobación.

-¡Me encanta cuando pones esa cara! Te ves tan mona. Haría comentarios injustos toda mi vida para ver esos cachetes inflados.-Dijo Kaito tomándola de las mismas mejillas para besarla.

Ya en pleno beso calenturiento, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Matt con una ficha. Pero al parecer, el par no se había dado cuenta, porque seguían besándose sin parar. Sólo lo hicieron cuando Matt carraspeó sonoramente. Shiho se sonrojó y Kaito alzó una ceja bastante molesto.

-Sólo firma en la fecha de hoy.-Dijo Matt entregándole la ficha con un bolígrafo.-Tendrías que regresar mañana a primera hora.

-No hay problema, ahí estaré.-Dijo Shiho concentrándose en firmar antes de mirar a alguno de los hombres que la rodeaban.-Si ves al Señor Black, dile que ya he avanzado en el antídoto y que estoy en algo para ayudar a los agentes, por favor.

-Claro, que descanses.-Dijo Matt despidiéndose de Shiho e ignorando a Kaito.

-Le caigo pésimo.-Dijo Kaito.

-Hace tres años.-Dijo Shiho de la nada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Kaito buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro.

-Hace tres años, después que saliste del país un tiempo para hacer tus actos de magia, tenía un atraso de dos semanas, y creía estar embarazada.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-Definitivamente, la cara de Kaito era un poema.

-Porque era imposible. Ambos usábamos protección, y yo era bastante estricta con las medicinas. Además, había leído en una revista que no era bueno decir nada hasta estar bien segura, porque habían hombres que se desanimaban si los ilusionaban con ese tipo de ideas.-Explicó Shiho tocándose las manos con nervios.-Por eso me hice la prueba casera y dio negativo, así que no era tan grave.

Kaito tomo de las manos nerviosas de Shiho con mucha delicadeza.- ¿Tú te habías hecho alguna ilusión? Dentro de toda esa desesperación.

-Eto…después de intentar respirar profundamente por centésima vez consecutiva, sí. Pero no me duró mucho. Después de eso pensé, _"Todo a su tiempo"_, y ese no era el tiempo para procrear. Fin.

-Pues a mi parecer siempre te has hecho algunas ilusiones.-Dijo Kaito guiándola hacia la salida.-Siempre que andas sensible, te quedas mirando ropa de bebés.

-Eso es mentira. Miro la ropa que está justo al lado de la tienda de ropa infantil.-Se defendió Shiho mirando a otro lado mientras caminaba.

-No sabía que se debía entrar por la tienda de ropa infantil para llegar a la de ropa juvenil.-Se burló Kaito con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Otra vez espiándome en secreto.-Alegó Shiho deteniéndose frente a Kaito.-Quiero que sepas que me di cuenta que ayer estabas disfrazado de barredor y que escuchaste todo lo que hable con mi profesor, pero no estoy enojada porque me salvaste de ese creído.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kaito sin entender.

-Me di cuenta, porque barrías pésimo. Y cuando Tsubiya se fue, se resbaló con algo del lado donde justo tú estabas.-Dijo Shiho retomando su caminata.

-Es que eso estaba planeado por el estratégico Kaito Kid.-Mintió Kaito escondiendo su rostro en forma misteriosa.

-Sí, ya te creo.-Dijo Shiho con sarcasmo.-En todo caso, quedamos en paz por no haberte ido a ver anoche y por dejarte con una almohada a cambio de espiarme constantemente.

-Está bien, paz.-Dijo Kaito con sus dos dedos.-Ahora, tomemos un taxi y vayamos a dormir toda la tarde, y a la noche, te invito a cenar.

-Me parece buena idea.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo ya fuera del cuartel.- ¡Taxi!

**XXX**

En la sala de control, yacía un silencio sepulcral entre los tres personajes que estaban cerca de la puerta. Dos de ellos miraban con preocupación a la tercera que estaba aislada con un reproductor de música que se había colocado hacía pocos minutos, y que tenía el volumen a todo lo que daba.

Matt no entendía mucho, pero Kazuha estaba bastante triste por su amiga. Habían llegado hace media hora a la sala de control para charlar un rato con Matt, y estaban bastantes alegres, hasta que sintieron como tocaban la puerta. El americano no sintió el llamado, hasta que las chicas le avisaron.

Kazuha y Aoko estaban tras la puerta, y cuando Matt la abrió pudieron sentir claramente las voces de Shiho y Kaito. La chica de Osaka captó inmediatamente un cambio en Aoko y la calmó con una mano en su hombro. Desde que Matt se levantó a abrir, hasta que la pareja se fue, estuvieron en silencio, logrando escuchar todo lo que hablaban.

Y Aoko que no sabía como reaccionar, decidió sacar su reproductor de música, colar la pista al azar y subirle al máximo el volumen, como si así pudiese sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Kaito había dicho en voz alta.

-Aoko, déjate de hacer esas cosas.-Dijo Kazuha sacándole los audífonos a su amiga.-No es justo, ni todavía tiene todo el sentido, que cada vez que veas o escuches a Kaito hablando con Ai te pongas así.

-Me duele, Kazu. Cuando le habla, le demuestra tanto cariño, que pienso que irme de Japón fue un error. Que quizás si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía antes de irme, a lo mejor algún lazo, como el que tienes tú con Heiji o Ran con Shinichi, podría haberse creado. Pero no le puedo reclamar, no nos debemos nada. Él me mintió sobre la identidad de Kaito Kid y yo le mentí sobre mi huida a América. Ni siquiera por amistad. Porque el sabía lo que odiaba a Kid, y debe creer que no soy su amiga.-Dijo Aoko dejando caer una lágrima, siendo que evitaba hacerlo.

-Entonces, habla con él y déjale claro todo lo que sientes.-Dijo Kazuha limpiándole la lágrima.

-Si ama a Haibara, no le encuentro sentido.-Dijo Aoko.-Aunque me liberaría del sentimiento que tengo dentro.

-Mejor toma este vaso de agua, Aoko. Después, te invitaremos a emborracharte a un bar.-Dijo Matt entregándole el vaso.

-Nunca he podido salir por la puerta de un bar.-Dijo Aoko aceptando el vaso y sonriendo ligeramente.-Además, nunca pensé escuchar a Kaito hablar sobre hijos.

-Y yo nunca pensé que a Heiji le iba a dar un ataque de locura cuando se enterara de la existencia de Henry, pero que le vamos a hacer.-Dijo Kazuha encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aoko, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?-Preguntó Ran entrando a la sala y corriendo hacia ella.

-Nada, sentimentalismos que me vienen de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, ese idiota de Kaito que esta por ahí y habla cosas que no diría si me viese cerca.-Dijo Aoko quitándole importancia.

-No te molestes en entender esa relación todavía, Aoko.-Dijo Shinichi apoyado en la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Kazuha impresionada por la presencia del detective.

-Es bastante complejo, pero sólo imagínate, con Heiji nos tomó tiempo aceptar que ellos estaban juntos, y aquí me ven, más de siete años aguantándolos.-Explicó Shinichi.

-Pero, ¿A Haibara no le gustabas tú?-Preguntó Aoko dudosa.-Eso fue lo que le dijeron a Ran tus amigos de primaria.

-No sé, a mí nunca me lo confirmaron. Pero, desde que dejamos las persecuciones con Kaito, y decidimos unirnos contra la Organización, él se fue a vivir con Heiji y yo. Realmente, pensé que iban a chocar bastante, porque eran muy distintos. Al contrario, con Kaito, Ai comenzó realmente a sonreír, y con Ai, Kaito comenzó a ser más considerado en lo que antes le daba igual. Pasaron dos o tres años y llegan con la noticia de que salían. A mí me costó más comprenderlo, porque no sabía la edad real de Ai, pero no han tenido ningún problema. Aunque creo que a Ai le pasó algo antes de salir con Kaito, pero fue con…bueno, se darán cuenta que es complejo. Pero te sugiero Aoko, de corazón, que no intentes entender lo que pasa entre ellos.-Dijo Shinichi sentándose en una silla.

-Y no tengo nada en contra de Haibara. No es mala.-Dijo Aoko recordando lo que dijo el doble de Kaito.-Está bien, por mi bien, te haré caso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Kazuha al detective de Tokio.

-Vine a dejar a Ran y a hablar con James Black.-Respondió Shinichi.-Tengo que volver a mi casa a buscar alguna forma de salir de ella sin que la prensa se aglomere en el portal.

-¡Ahora me acordé! ¡Par de descarados!-Dijo Aoko retomando su actitud normal.

-¿A qué vino eso?-Preguntaron Ran y Shinichi a la vez.

Antes de que les pudiesen responder, una llamada llegó a la sala de control. Matt se acomodó y cogió la llamada. Estuvo un rato conversando en voz baja, bajo la mirada de los cuatro japoneses, hasta que puso el altavoz.

-Bien chicos, he aquí a Ran, Kazuha y Aoko.-Dijo Matt en inglés.

Shinichi escuchó un gran barbullo de gente al otro lado del teléfono. Se mostraban alegres, o mejor dicho, eufóricos.

-¿Cómo va por allá?-Preguntó un hombre.

-Bien, ¿y por allá? ¿Nos echan de menos?-Dijo Kazuha soltando un risa coqueta.

-¡SI! ¡Se necesitan agentes japonesas expertas en trabajos en cubierto!-Dijeron a coro los hombres al otro lado.

-Vale, vale. Consideraremos que nos extrañan a las tres por igual, ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción?-Dijo Aoko sonriendo ante la idea que tenía.

-Pues verás, Aoko. Hace media hora, nos ha llegado un periódico japonés. Varios se saben el idioma y leyeron la noticia en voz alta… ¡realmente no lo podemos creer! Ran, ¿el aire de allá te hace más rebelde? Si no fuese por la foto, no lo creeríamos, pero es así. ¡Besándote con un detective en público!

-¿Periódico? ¡Enséñame eso, Kazuha!-Exigió Ran al ver a su amiga de Osaka con el periódico en la mano a modo de burla.

Shinichi también cayó en la curiosidad, y se puso al lado de Ran para leer el supuesto artículo. A medida que leían, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más. Ran terminó de leer y sin importarle si Shinichi lo había terminado, lo botó al suelo, indignada.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Cuándo hicieron esa noticia? No, no, no, no, no, no.-Dijo Ran paseándose de un lado a otro.- ¿Llamaron exclusivamente por eso?

-¿Te parece poco? Además, se la fuimos a mostrar a Arthur, para que te mandara a buscar con cualquier estúpida excusa. Nos quedamos más impresionados y curiosos cuando terminó de leer y dijo con un guiño de ojo "Mi mamá está bien, tiene quien la cuide en Japón". ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso tu hijo?-Dijo el hombre que hablaba por todo el grupo.

Shinichi, entre todo el caos que estaba formando Ran, sonrió ampliamente. O sí, ya presentía que se iba a llevar de maravillas con Arthur. Aunque extrañaba que Ran no le hubiese recriminado nada…

-¡No sonrías Shinichi! ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste crecer sin ser tan llamativo? ¡Te dije que no te rías Shinichi Kudo!-Gritó Ran quedando frente al detective y hablando todavía en inglés.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir y decirles que quiten eso de la cabeza de las personas que lo han leído. Me emputece la idea de que inmiscuyan en mi vida privada, pero es primera vez que lo hacen de una forma que no me da rabia.-Se excusó Shinichi también en inglés.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Les enviamos las fotos de Izu?-Preguntó Ran con su ironía marcada.

-¿Hay fotos de Izu?-Preguntaron Aoko y Kazuha a la vez impresionadas.

-Clark, quiero pedirles un gran favor.-Dijo Ran calmándose y hablando por el altavoz.- ¿Cuántos saben de esta noticia?

-Ahora somos siete, sin contar a Arthur y a Henry.-Respondió Clark.

-¿Podrían mantenerlo en secreto? Esto afectaría en que me reconocieran en el caso de mafia al que voy ahora. Necesito que me ayuden por favor.-Dijo Ran demostrándole a Shinichi lo fácil que podía manejar a los americanos con el dulzor de su voz.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijeron los siete aludidos.-De hecho, ahora vamos a quemar el diario, para que nadie lo encuentre.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. No saben el peso que me quitan de encima.-Dijo Ran indicando a Matt con gestos que sacara el altavoz.-Nunca en mi vida creí que hiciese eso.

-¿Manipular? Está bien, te salió igual que a Aoko, eso es bueno.-Dijo Kazuha divertida.-Ahora, ¿Es verdad que hay fotos de Izu?

-Sólo recuperé cuatro de ellas después que casi morir bajo el coche de Gin, pero sólo yo las he visto.-Dijo Ran orgullosa.- Y tú, maniaco de los misterios, cuando vuelva del caso, tendrás que tener controlada a la prensa, si no, no podremos salir a ningún lado juntos.

-Ya, sí.-Dijo Shinichi sin darle importancia.

-Pero si no es necesario, con que se queden en la mansión Kudo, la pasan excelente, ¿a que sí, Kudo?-Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa pícara.

Nuevamente, antes de que Shinichi pudiese responder, su móvil sonó y vibró. Lo cogió y miró extrañado la pantalla. Suspiró profundamente, y Ran a sus espaldas leyó el nombre de "Kaori" poniéndose al ataque de inmediato.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la karateka con tono mordaz.

-Pues…lo sabrán, pero tendrán que seguirme el juego a su manera, pero no me metan a mí, que esto no tiene que ver conmigo.-Dijo Shinichi a punto de contestar.-También pondré el altavoz.

Ran, Aoko, Kazuha y Matt miraron extrañados al rejuvenecido detective del este. Shinichi sólo les mostró el nombre que Ran ya había leído, "Kaori" y Kazuha se mostró muy divertida.

-Ku…digo, Edogawa Conan, ¿con quien hablo?-Dijo Shinichi conectando el altavoz.

-Hola Conan, habla Kaori, ¿no reconoció mi número tú móvil? La última vez que nos vimos lo anoté en tu teléfono, que extraño.-Dijo la interlocutora.

"¡Pero que confianza! Si hasta se entrometía en su teléfono" pensó Ran recordando que una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer con Conan, aparte de sacarle las gafas, era ver su móvil. Ran miró a Shinichi y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¡Tienes razón! Es que cogí rápido el teléfono y no vi la pantalla.-Se excusó Shinichi desordenándose el pelo nervioso.-Dime Kaori, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Pues verás, Conan. He organizado una pequeña fiesta esta noche en mi casa y evidentemente estas invitado tú.-Explicó Kaori con una sensualidad natural en su voz.

"Menuda rastrera" pensó Shinichi. Kaori llamaba pequeña fiesta a un evento hasta las ocho del día siguiente, y a él como detective no le agradaba mucho bostezar en la escena del crimen.

-Te aconsejo que declines su invitación.-Le susurró Kazuha divertida.

-Te has quedado con la idea en la mente, ¿qué más?-Dijo Shinichi presintiendo que iba a ser el última en reír.

-No te ofendas Conancito, pero quería decirte que he intentado ubicar a Heiji para que sea mi pareja en la fiesta. Sin embargo no me ha contestado al móvil. Hace dos semanas que no lo veo, y lo extraño.

Pues la verdad es que Shinichi sí sonrió y al igual que los demás se fijaron en lo rápido que cambió la divertida cara de Kazuha por una escéptica y enfadada.

-Mejor declina por los dos.-Le sugirió Aoko en un susurro a Shinichi.

-Sólo sígueme el juego.-Le dijo Shinichi a Kazuha.- ¿Así que no has podido ubicar a Heiji?

-No, y lo he pasado llamando desde ayer, ¿no está en casa?-Preguntó Kaori sin notar nada.

-Pues no llegó anoche a mi casa. Kazuha, ¿tú sabes donde está Heiji?-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la chica de Osaka.

Kazuha estaba enfadada. Sabía que no tenía cara para alegarle algo a Heiji, pero siempre detestó ver a una chica cerca de él. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para comprender que a lo mejor la idea del mejor amigo de Heiji fuese buena. Sería algo cruel para la tal Kaori, pero valía.

-Sí, ayer Heiji estuvo en la persecución de Kid, así que fue a mi departamento en la madrugada muy agotado. Se tomó una ducha y hasta ahora estoy segura que sigue en mi cama descansando.-Dijo Kazuha con sastifacción vengativa.-Te adelanto dulzura que no va poder ir a tu fiesta.

-¿Quién es Kazuha?-Preguntó Kaori hastiada.

-La amiga de infancia de Heiji.-Dijo Shinichi más que divertido.- ¿te acuerdas cuando Heiji se emborrachó y dijo que sólo había amado a una mujer en la vida? Pues, es ella.

-¿Y está de novio con aquella mujer que lo dejó suelto?-Preguntó Kaori celosa.

-Pues diría que son más que eso, pero sí, lo son.-Respondió Shinichi algo crispado con la actitud de Kaori.

-¿Y tú vendrás?-Preguntó Kaori con nuevas esperanzas.

-Pues…-

-Ran, ¿puede Conan ir a una fiesta con una rastrera interesada?-Interrumpió Kazuha picada.

-Creo que hoy iba a celebrar algo con Heiji, pero tampoco podría, porque está con reposo absoluto.-Dijo Ran con tono mordaz, destacando el "reposo absoluto".

-Kaori, como debes haber sabido, acabo de salir del hospital y estoy con descanso, si quieres le pregunto a Kaito…

-No. Si le dices a Kaito, vendría con esa Haibara amiga tuya, y creo que a esa cría no le caigo bien.-Dijo Kaori con voz de victima.

-Pues somos cuatro.-Dijeron las chicas juntas.

-Bueno Kaori, tengo cosas que hacer, ¡adiós!-Shinichi colgó de inmediato y se apresuró en borrar el contacto de Kaori.-¡Me siguieron demasiado el juego!

-Hay que estar preparadas para las rastreras interesadas.-Dijo Ran pellizcándole el brazo.-A ver de donde consigues amigas.

-Yo no me consigo ninguna amiga, tonta.-Dijo Shinichi entre dientes.

-¿Y ahora me dirás que es Kaito el responsable?-Dijo Ran que igual había escuchado.

-Pues, el que siempre me nominen en las peores categorías, no me hará ganar un Oscar.-Dijo Kaito desde la puerta.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, los miraba a todos con su habitual sonrisa pícara. Seguía muerto de sueño, así que dependía de otro cuerpo para mantenerse de pie. Todos lo miraron impresionados, pero no porque supieran que él ya había estado y supuestamente se había ido, si no porque llevaba un largo bolso blanco colgando de su brazo derecho.

-Es de Ai, se le ha quedado un informe en el laboratorio y nos hemos tenido que devolver.-Explicó incómodo con las miradas.- ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

-Ah, ya sabía yo que a Kaito se le quedaba la patita atrás, sólo me faltaba la prueba definitiva.-Dijo Shinichi con la misma sonrisa que tenía Kaito momentos atrás.

-Mira, Conancito, que sales perdiendo. Tú sí que no te levantas dignamente.-Se burló el mago.-"Médicos detectives"-Miró a Ran.-Tarde, pero felicitaciones.

-Me imagino como te irás a burlar de Heiji.-Dijo Shinichi levemente sonrojado

-¿Heiji? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kaito confundido.

-Porque yo también tengo un hijo, de la misma edad que el hijo de Ran.-Explicó Kazuha paciente.

Kaito, por segunda vez en la última hora, abrió y cerró la boca rápidamente varias veces sin decir nada. Y al igual que la vez anterior, su cara de venganza afloró con mucha emoción, parecía que le habían adelantado las navidades.

-Creo que un par de detectives invitarán la próxima borrachera.-Dijo Kaito desbordando felicidad.-Ja, como lo disfrutaré. ¡Felicidades Kazuha! Lamento que sea tarde, nunca me envían tarjetas.

-¿Entonces, quien conoció a esa Kaori?-Preguntó Aoko.

-Yo nunca hablo cuando no están todos los responsables del delito.-Dijo Shinichi lavándose las manos.

-Yo estoy muy cansado para explicarlo, es muy largo.-Dijo Kaito.-Lo único que les puedo decir, es que esa mujer se llevó pésimo con Ai desde que la vio.

-Claro, si esa zorra sin escrúpulos me miraba en menos porque supuestamente tenía dieciséis y porque no la dejé llevarse el tres por uno que quería.-Dijo Shiho entrando en la sala.

Les sonrió a todos a modo de saludo y le quitó el bolso a Kaito para guardar una carpeta. Los tres hombres que había, se quedaron siguiendo el recorrido de la científica desde que buscó una silla hasta que se sentó en ella. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas.

-Siento que tengo el deber de contarles todo lo que han hecho estos tres, pero eso lo haremos otro día.-Dijo Shiho.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "tres por uno"?-Preguntó Matt interesado en la conversación.

-A que quería lanzarse al cuello de Heiji, Conan y Kaito en la misma noche.-Respondió Shiho sin pelos en la lengua.-Ese día que tuve energías. Me dí cuenta de inmediato de eso y le dije a Kaito que me sentía mal, pero no me fui de esa fiesta sin encargarme de que Shinichi le cortara las alas y de que Heiji se emborrachara rápidamente para llevármelo. Todo sin que ella los tocase.

-Ai, es que te lo juro, mereces un premio mundial por estar con ellos tres y no morir en el intento.-Dijo Aoko admirada.

-Apuesto a que Heiji fue el que menos se hizo de rogar con esa chica.-Dijo Kazuha perspicaz.

-Tampoco soy de las que hablan si no están todos los implicados, pero si quieren algo general…no todos son santos. Y entre los tres, el que menos dio trabajo fue Shinichi, para suerte de Ran. Y lamentablemente para Kazuha, el más difícil fue Heiji.

-Recuérdame hacerlo papilla cuando vuelva del caso.-Dijo Kazuha con ganas de golpear algo.

-Vamos Kazuha, que todos cometemos errores.-Dijo Ran conciliadora.-Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en Estados Unidos. Ya sabes, Washington, Nueva York, California, Los Ángeles, Franklin, Las Vegas…

-Es que por favor repitamos lo de Las Vegas.-Pidió Kazuha con buenos recuerdos.-Fue la mejor misión que he tenido en mi vida.

-Hay que tener tiempo.-Dijo Aoko.-Yo prefiero ir a…Nueva York.

-Yo la pasé bien en todos lados.-Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.-Aunque, cuando fuimos a Europa…

-Ah no…vamos a Europa. A buscar a los padres de nuestros hijos.-Dijo Kazuha riendo.-Digo, el padre de Arthur. Que el mío es americano.

-¿Qué nacionalidad le dieron a tu hijo?-Preguntó Shiho.

-Inglesa.-Dijo Ran suspirando soñadoramente.-Como…al igual que…

-Hugh Laurie.-Dijeron Aoko y Kazuha imitando los suspiros de su amiga.- ¡Tan atractivo con esos ojos azules perfectos y esa barba de días, tan inteligente al saberlas todas, tan multifacético al tocar tantos instrumentos y tener tantos oficios! Siempre que lo veo recuerdo la razón por la cual estudié medicina. Por mí le hubiese puesto su apellido a Arthur.

-¿Estudiaste Medicina por ?-Preguntó Shinichi atónito.

-¿Hay una razón mejor?-Opuso Ran sin dejar de soñar.-House es tan genial, es…

-No nos hagas repetirlo por favor.-Dijo Aoko respirando profundamente.

-No creas, Ran. Hay algunos con aires de ingleses que no son tan geniales como creen serlo.-Dijo Shiho bastante indiferente de un momento a otro.

-Disimulada.-Le susurró Kaito para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-Aunque deberías haberte especializado en nefrología.-Dijo Matt dejando su móvil por el cual estaba conversando sin captar lo dicho por Shiho.-Chicas, es hora de prepararse para salir a la acción.

-Entonces vamos todos, así los que tenemos que irnos, nos vamos.-Dijo Kaito revolviéndose el cabello.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para ordenar las sillas que habían cogido. Aoko hizo un movimiento involuntario de querer hablarle a Kaito pero que sólo Shiho notó. Sonrió de lado y retuvo un momento al guante blanco hasta dejarlo solo con Aoko en el lugar, ella disimuladamente se escondió afuera al lado de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó Kaito dándose cuenta que estaba con Aoko.

-Tú sugeriste que fuéramos todos fuera.-Dijo Aoko sin darle importancia y poniéndose algo nerviosa.-Kaito…me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro, señorita agente del FBI.-Dijo Kaito acariciándole la cabeza.-Pero no hay tiempo para la mesa, la lámpara en mi cabeza y el café frío del interrogatorio.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Aoko algo cohibida por el contacto con Kaito.-Cuando vuelva de la misión, hablaremos. Y no te escaquees de la charla.

-Yo me escaqueo de nada.-Mintió Kaito con cara de póker.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no se escape.-Dijo Shiho apareciendo en su vista.-Amarrado si es necesario. ¿Vale, Aoko?

Shiho le cerró un ojo en señal de confidencia. Aoko se sorprendió. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. ¿Cuándo había visto a una chica que dejase que su novio conversara con otra chica que podría ser una amenaza en su relación? Estaba acostumbrada a novias posesivas y pesadas, pero a comprensivas y simpáticas no. Aunque, como había dicho antes, no le caía mal Shiho, así que no la compararía con los montones.

-Vale, Ai.-Dijo Aoko finalmente levantando el pulgar.-Usa un dardo anestesiante si es necesario.

Ambas rieron a la vez y Kaito se vio envuelto en una conspiración en su contra. ¿De qué iba Shiho? Ya se la iba a pagar, no le apoyó en ese aspecto. La científica se debía haber aburrido de decirle que tenía que hablar con Aoko, así que decidió algo más certero. Aliarse con el enemigo. Cruel, cruel.

*Al*Día*Siguiente*

Shinichi y Shiho estaban en laboratorio de la casa del profesor Agasa. Ya hace rato, Shinichi estaba sentado mirando en el más absoluto silencio como Shiho releía un informe, a la vez que movía algunos tubos de ensayo. Para hacer algo distinto, observó la pequeña vidriera donde la científica tenía a cuatro ratones de laboratorio. Sentía algo de pena por ellos, porque eran los que recibían las primeras muestras de antídoto y por las contadas veces que había vuelto a su cuerpo original, sabía lo mucho que dolía.

-¿Estás seguro de no haber querido decirle Ran nada sobre esto?-Preguntó Shiho interrumpiendo su operación.

-Sí, que sea una sorpresa.-Dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.-Aunque sea así, debemos hacer un par de cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar con la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo con melancolía.- ¿Lo haremos como Conan y Ai?

-Sí, no quiero involucrarlos. Conociéndolos se montan en el avión y se van a América con nosotros a escondidas. Además, como Shinichi y Shiho no nos van a creer mucho, aunque la diferencia física no se note tanto entre los diecinueve y veintinueve, pero definitivamente no nos van a creer.

-Vale, ¿vas a hacer eso al final?-Preguntó Shiho mirándolo fijamente.-Eso que nos dijiste a Heiji a Kaito a Agasa y a mí, antes de perder la memoria, cuando empezaron a vivir los tres aquí.

-¿Eso de contarles a la policía que Conan era Shinichi? Sí, por supuesto va. De hecho creo que es mejor transformarme en su presencia. Obviamente yo en un baño, pero pretendo que estén presentes los que siempre han estado: Megure, Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Yumi, y Chiba. Necesito que lo sepan para que estén al tanto de la organización y estén atento a cualquier movimiento raro de ellos.-Dijo Shinichi pensándolo un momento.-Les pediré que vengan a mi casa, ahí estaremos más cómodos.

-Sería lo más apropiado para no bajar la guardia.-Dijo Shiho tapando todos los tubos de ensayo.-Lo que es yo, el antídoto está listo. Lo he comprobado con los ratones y funciona, no te lo daría si no supiese que es el indicado, sobretodo ahora que acabas de salir del hospital.

-Me lo guardas para mañana a la noche. Creo que deberíamos despedirnos de los chicos hoy mismo, en unas dos horas juntarnos aquí y explicarles lo que ya hemos practicado muchas veces.

-Sí, mientras antes sea mejor.-Dijo Shiho anotando en el informe.-Pero,-Agregó triste.-extrañaré todo lo que pasamos con ellos.

-Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas.-Dijo Shinichi sabiamente.-Aunque nos sintiésemos a gusto siendo Conan y Ai, dejaríamos incompleto lo que realmente somos. En lo que es yo, siempre he querido volver a ser oficialmente Shinichi Kudo. Y considero muy bueno el que tú quieras volver a ser Shiho Miyano.

-Si hay algo que me ha marcado de Ayumi, de Kaito y de ti, es que me dijeron que no huyera. Y la mejor manera de enfrentarlo es siendo yo misma.-Explicó Shiho.-Yo también quiero seguir con mi vida, esté como esté.

-No quiero ser un entrometido pero, ¿en qué van con Kaito?-Preguntó Shinichi apoyándose en una mesa y mirando disimuladamente la mano izquierda de su amiga.

-Anoche me invitó a cenar, y conversamos. Conversamos bastante, y le dije que ya debía dejar de protegerme.-Respondió la científica suspirando.-No quería entender que a la única persona importante que debe cuidar es Aoko, y dijo que iba hablar contigo y con Heiji.

-Sí, por eso mismo saqué el tema.-Dijo Shinichi.-Hemos conversado hoy en la mañana, aprovechando que te estabas bañando. Y creemos que…

-Como dos ya han sacado el turno, le toca a Heiji tomar la pelota. Debería haberlo hecho al principio, porque al cambio de guardián se le aumenta el tiempo. Tú dos años y medio, Kaito siete años y medio, a Heiji le podemos dar veinte para estar asegurados. Lo joderé hasta los cincuenta.-Ironizó Shiho algo molesta.- ¡No quiero que arriesgue alguien su vida por mi, si tiene otra persona a quien cuidar!

-Lo haremos los tres.-Dijo Shinichi como si su amiga no hubiese interrumpido nada.-Siempre hemos estado atentos de ti, pero ahora es algo más estricto. Ai, de las cuatro, tú eres la que más necesita protección. Y respetamos que no quieras protección del FBI o la CIA, pero no que no te protejan. Te recuerdo que eres un blanco de antaño de la Organización Oscura. Nadie se les había escapado y vivido tanto tiempo como tú. Te deben tener una manía.

-Algún día debo morir.-Dictaminó Shiho seria.-Si es frente a ellos, que se cumpla el destino. No quiero cargar con la culpa de alguno de ustedes ni responderles a las chicas por sus vidas en caso de los maten.

-Eres imposible.-Suspiró Shinichi.-Ahora te quieres enfrentar demasiado a esos tipos. Y como si fuera poco, usas palabras de fútbol para complementar tu vocabulario.

-Disculpa, no sabía que hacía falta ser futbolista para hablar así. Te recuerdo que soy del "Big de Osaka" y sé de lo que hablo.-Se defendió la chica.

-En fin, ya sabes lo que haremos, con o sin tu apoyo. Iré a llamar a Genta y los demás para que vengan. Tú quita esa cara de ofendida, que te queda mejor cuando inflas las mejillas.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No para de decirlo tu doble!-Gritó Shiho en dirección a las escaleras. Ganas le dio de reír cuando se vio en un espejo y notó que tenía las mejillas infladas.

**XXX**

Había algo raro en el ambiente, se notaba. Todo partió cuando los llamaron Conan y Ai para hablar algo muy importante con ellos. En vista que ninguno de los dos eran de los que bromeaban, llegaron a la media hora de la llamada. Si bien los habían recibido con normalidad, Ai fue a la cocina rápidamente a buscar algo para beber, mientras que Conan estaba sentado con una expresión muy seria como pensando en algo.

Ayumi no era estúpida. Conocía perfectamente la actitud de su amiga Ai y de su hombre perfecto Conan. Si bien, después de perder la memoria, él se había mostrado como un chico bastante reservado y curioso, nunca había visto esa determinación en su mirada. Quizás el hecho de volver a recordar todo, irremediablemente lo hacía volver a comportarse como un hombre demasiado maduro.

Genta y Mitsuhiko no se daban cuenta, o eso aparentaban. Seguían comentando cosas que Shinichi no llegaba a escuchar, porque estaba muy preocupado. Por muchas cosas. No sabía realmente como decirles a sus amigos que ya no estarían. Y por eso buscaba la mejor manera de hacerlo. También preocupado por Ran, no había seguridad de cómo se vería envuelta en esa supuesta misión. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Deberías calmarte, estoy segura de que tiene experiencia en eso. Y sin tenerla, el karate la lleva lejos.-Dijo Shiho en su oído asustándolo.-Ya he traído bebidas, aunque debería haber traído algo fuerte.

-Así está bien.-Dijo Shinichi cogiendo rápidamente un vaso y bebiendo algo de el.

-Chicos, ¿qué cosa importante tienen que decirnos? Me preocupó el que nos llamaran de urgencia.-Dijo Ayumi bajando la mirada con algo de miedo.

Shinichi también bajó la mirada, entristecido. Realmente le costaba decirlo. Era una mentira, y de mentiras era un experto. Pero costaba decirlo, sobre todo frente a una Ayumi que sabes que presiente algo.

-Pues, seré directa: nos ha salido algo muy importante a Conan y a mí.-Dijo Shiho sentándose al lado del aludido para mirar a sus tres amigos.-Algo que cambiará nuestras vidas de forma radical.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron con confusión y algo de miedo.- ¿Qué cosa es eso?-Preguntó Mitsuhiko en un hilo de voz.

-Chicos, ya que he recobrado la memoria y que tengo una gran oportunidad, he decidido irme a Estados Unidos con mis padres.-Dijo Shinichi en un tono pausado y a la vez decidido.

-En cuanto a mí, me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en Londres. He decidido aceptarla, y de paso, podré investigar más sobre las familias de mis padres.-Dijo Shiho con naturalidad seria.

El grito de sus amigos no se hizo esperar. Ayumi ya estaba derramando lágrimas, Mitsuhiko miraba a Shiho como si fuese la primera vez o como si ya estuviese viéndola montada en un avión y Genta apretaba el puño de rabia y desesperación al entender todo lo que significaba.

-¿Por qué tan de repente? Esas cosas se deciden con tiempo.-Dijo Ayumi limpiándose la cara con un fino pañuelo.

-Conan lo decidió apenas salió del hospital y yo ya lo tenía decidido apenas me ofrecieron la beca.-Rebatió Shiho intentando no ser tan dura ni fría.-Y se los contamos ahora por eso mismo, no nos gustaba la idea de ver esas reacciones en ustedes.

Ayumi dejó de lado su pañuelo y siguió derramando lágrimas. En un acto desesperado se levantó corriendo y se sentó en las piernas de Shinichi para abrazarlo y seguir su llanto en su hombro. Genta y Mitsuhiko estaban tan afectados como Ayumi, que por primera vez no se pusieron a alegar ni a gritar por su comportamiento. Shinichi, bastante atónito por Ayumi, sólo pudo acariciar la espalda de su amiga con consuelo. Shiho se mostró condescendiente y acarició los cabellos de Ayumi.

-Es lo mejor para nuestros futuros Ayumi, cuando tengas una única oportunidad entenderás lo que estamos haciendo.-Dijo la científica tranquila.

-¿Y cuando se irían?-Preguntó Genta.

-Hemos cogido boletos para la madrugada de mañana.-Dijo Shiho rápidamente al ver que no habían discutido ese punto con el detective.-Sentimos que mientras más rápido sea, mejor para todos.

El ambiente cambió de tenso a triste. Shiho estaba algo angustiada por tener que prácticamente hablar por ella y por Shinichi, ya que el detective sólo pudo decir que se iba a Estados Unidos. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Le entristecía mentirles a sus amigos? ¿Seguía pensando en los pasos que Ran estaba dando al otro lado de Tokio? ¡Tenía que dejarlos felices por lo menos!

-Conan, coméntales eso.-Susurró Shiho siendo escuchada por Ayumi.

-¿Qué cosa Ai?-Preguntó Ayumi.

-¿Ah? ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que como nos vamos tan de repente, queremos que sea una memorable última salida oficial. Así que, ¿qué les parece una salida al Tropical Land? Les escuché decir que quieren montar la nueva atracción, así que podríamos ir ahora.

Los tres adolescentes le sonrieron con aprecio y emoción. Shinichi no se molestó en ningún momento de quitar a Ayumi de encima de él, porque sin estar Genta y Mitsuhiko ya lo había hecho en otros ataques de desesperación, y él, sonrojado, no podía hacer otra cosa que consolarla. Pero igual todos estaban tristes. Shinichi decidió relajar el ambiente.

-¿Y esas caras largas? ¡Vamos al Tropical Land! ¡Último día nadie se enoja! Quiero una amplia sonrisa de la ex Liga Juvenil de Detectives.-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- ¡Que no es el fin del mundo!

Por fin pudieron ver en los cinco rostros una sonrisa sincera. Ayumi se levantó y volvió a su puesto y comenzaron a conversar todos menos Shiho que recibía una llamada. Cogió el celular con su mano izquierda dejando ver un anillo brillante que llamó la atención de todos, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Vuelvo de inmediato.-Dijo Shiho levantándose a la vez que sonaba el timbre.-Conan, ve a abrir la puerta, por favor.

Mientras Shiho bajaba las escaleras hacia su laboratorio subterráneo, Conan dejó a sus amigos para ir hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué, pero los pies se le hicieron de plomo y le costaba dar cada paso. Miró por la mirilla y se le cortó la respiración. Volvió a ver y se aseguró. Agradecía internamente que Shiho hubiese ido arriba a hablar por teléfono. Respiró profundamente y giró la manilla de la puerta.

De casi la misma altura que Heiji y Kaito (Shinichi por obvias razones le faltaba un poco), dejaba ver su traje azul marino con camisa ploma, toda correctamente doblada. Su cabello castaño claro seguía la costumbre estar perfectamente cortado, de igual forma se notaba un poco más largo de lo común. Sus ojos almendrados se emparejaron con su sonrisa al ver al detective de Tokio. En efecto, Shinichi vio un brillo en sus ojos que no tenía nada que ver con que Saguru Hakuba se encontrara con su compañero de oficio.

-¡Saguru!-Gritó Shinichi lo suficientemente alto para que Genta y los demás dejaran de hablar y notaran la presencia del detective.-Que sorpresa verte.

-Hola Shinichi.-Dijo Saguru sin cuidado.

-No digas eso, sigo siendo Conan.-Murmuró Shinichi con un dedo en los labios.-No te quedes ahí, entra. Voy a buscarte una cerveza. Siéntate.

Saguru entró con su típico paso pasivo. Ayumi y los demás le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se sentó donde antes estaba Shinichi y Shiho. El detective se presentó apropiadamente con un apretón de manos a los chicos y con un beso en la mano en el caso de Ayumi. Realmente a la chica, aparte de encontrarlo muy atractivo, se le hacía bastante familiar, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. Así que mejor volvió a entablar conversación.

-¿Quién habrá llamado a Ai?-Preguntó a sus amigos.

-Pues de seguro fue Kuroba.-Dijo Mitsuhiko con su acceso de reprensión.-Le afecta no verlo en todo el día.

-¡Pero si se ven tan lindos!-Defendió Ayumi a su amiga.-De seguro él se va con Ai a Londres, ¡con ese anillo puede que hasta se casen!

-No digas esas cosas. Haibara todavía es muy joven para querer casarse. Mis padres dicen que es una decisión muy difícil.-Dijo Genta apoyando a su amigo.

-No creo que le cueste. ¡Se nota que se aman! Si no, dime por qué han durado casi ocho años juntos.-Rebatió Ayumi apasionada con la relación de su amiga.

Saguru giró la cabeza desde que escuchó la palabra "anillo". Prefirió quedarse en silencio pero un arrebato le llevó a abrir la boca para preguntar. Cuando los adolescentes ya notaron que él quería hablarles, se vio interrumpido por Shinichi que volvía con dos vasos de cerveza.

-Chicos, si quieren ir al Tropical Land, tienen que alistarse ya. Ai ya fue a hacer lo mismo.-Dijo Shinichi dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.-En una hora salimos.

Los chicos se despidieron de Saguru y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la calle. Shinichi sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó frente al detective de Londres. Lo analizó por unos segundos y suspiró.

-Así que tú eras la ayuda extra que venía de Reino Unido.-Dijo Shinichi bebiendo.-No sé como no pensé que eras tú.

-Eso fue exclusivamente porque perdiste la memoria, pero te felicito por recuperarla. Aunque los ayude, no soy del FBI. Sigo trabajando particularmente y a veces ayudo a la policía.-Dijo Saguru haciendo lo propio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Shinichi sin más rodeos.

-Bueno, de pasada no estoy. Me pidieron que asesorara desde el cuartel improvisado a Aoko y las demás, ya que Matt está con ellas administrándoles armas y disfraces. Como después viajaremos a Washington, no le encontré problema. Además, antes de venir acá hablé con Heiji y me dijo que a lo mejor estabas algo inquieto por Ran, así que te contaré como le va.-Explicó Saguru sacando una carpeta.-Por cuestiones de discreción, no podré contarlo todo.

-Te escucho.-Dijo Shinichi sin cambiar su expresión.

-En vista general, les ha ido bastante bien. Puede que terminen mañana en la noche y en dos días. Con esto nunca se sabe. Si bien han hecho actuaciones en cubierto, han tenido algunos enfrentamientos donde han tenido que llamar a la policía para arrestar a los mafiosos que Kazuha dejó sin piernas útiles, Ran dejó sin conciencia y Aoko neutralizó. Por lo demás estamos seguros que no han descubierto su identidad. Mañana tendrán una fiesta particular donde estarán los cabezas de la mafia y la idea es pillarlos infraganti en una reunión donde verán sus dineros. Ninguna ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño. "No son problemas para nosotras" me dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa. Así que para que te tranquilices, están bien.

Shinichi relajó los músculos. Se quitó un gran peso de encima. Sabía la fuerza de Ran, pero dudaba de la de los delincuentes, así que se preocupaba. ¡Era lo obvio! Siempre se preocupaba por ella y trataba de protegerla, pero ahora no podía hacerlo porque ella misma lo reprocharía e ignoraría. ¡Que es la madre de su hijo y debía mantenerla viva! ¡Que es la mujer de su vida y no podía dejarla así! Que alguien se lo hiciera entender.

-¿Y donde te estas quedando? Puedo ofrecerte una pieza en mi casa.-Dijo Shinichi agradecido.

-Por ahora no he dormido nada, así que no preciso de un techo. Pero mañana puede que lo necesite. Ahora, si le molesta a alguien, me hospedo en un hotel.-Dijo Saguru encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pasa nada, la casa es lo bastante grande. Mañana te esperaremos. Llega durante la noche, que he decidido decirle a la policía quien soy en realidad.-Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa.-Me gustaría que fueras testigo.

-Perfecto. Mañana nos veremos.-Dijo Saguru levantándose.

Ambos coincidieron internamente en que se notaba mucho que Saguru Hakuba quería preguntar algo. Pero Shinichi negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Saguru resignado lo siguió, pero se sorprendió cuando el detective rejuvenecido le pasó un papel escrito. Se despidió con una inclinación y salió rápidamente de la casa de Agasa. Ya en la calle, leyó el papel que Shinichi le había dado.

"_Deja que las cosas pasen. Si lo sabes, mejor así."_

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

_**¡Hola! Nueva semana, nuevo capi. Ahora, en mi cama viendo tranquilamente inuyasha completito, aprovecho mis **__**últimos días de descanso post vacaciones de invierno. Lo más seguro es que no pueda comentar los fics que actualicen antes del viernes porque tengo tres pruebas (una de biología donde entra TODO, castellano y física). Pero me daré mi tiempito para no dejarlos con ganas de más capis.**_

_**Sobre el capi anterior, lo lamento mucho si se marearon con **__**términos médicos. Pero ya había previsto eso y pensé que era mejor dejarlo así antes que enredarlas con lo que en verdad significaban (yo lo sé porque cuando lo vi en la serie me pudo mi lado biólogo y empecé a investigar). Pensé que lo leerían como algo más y se preocuparían más de los hechos propios de la historia. Era más para saciar el tema del protagonismo que tiene Ran, para que dejara en claro que no iba a ser una llorica debilucha.**_

_**Adivinen, ¿quién manda a quien? ¿Ran o Shinichi?**_

_**V**__**olviendo al fantástico mundo creado por Gosho Aoyama… ¿qué les pareció el capi? Según el orden de los acontecimientos, tengo que decirles que me da mucha pena dejar a Aoko en esa situación, pero por lo menos tomó el consejo del bueno de Shinichi (L). ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Ginzo Nakamori frente a la confesión de Kaito? Me imaginaba a mí misma escribiendo: "¡Suegro!, soy Kaito Kid y tengo que pedirle que no me encarcele" Mi mente dijo inmediatamente que no, así que me deshice de esa idea. Y el reportaje de Shin y Ran…me sentí como Rita Sketter de Harry Potter escribiendo al tratar de ser lo más polémica posible (ya sé que no salió tan bien, pero bueno). Aparte, lo de "la última vez que me emborraché, en una cama desconocida terminé" lo dice todo, ¿no? Se me ocurrió como algo para que quedara claro que la mujer no va a dar ningún otro tipo de explicación más que esa. Aoko sólo está reaccionando. Ya sé que me van a odiar, pero me resultó tan cómico la parte donde Shiho le dice indirectamente "habla con Aoko" e indirectamente Kaito dice "no, otro día". ¿Quedó clara la posición de Shiho cuando apoya a Aoko en las narices de Kaito? Más claro, nada. Por si a alguien le sale la duda por si Kaori aparece otra vez, la respuesta es no. Cumplió con la función de advertirles que habrá pleito entre Heiji y Kazuha. Y lo admito, se me fue el alma con Hugh Laurie, pero lo amo y quise pasar ese sentimiento a Ran.**_

_**Finalmente, ¡Llegó Saguru! A quienes lo pedían para poder respirar un poco. Como si necesitara aclarar un poco más el Kaito/Aoko.**__** Igual, varias quería que llegara el detective inglés ¡ahora hay que ver que pasa entre los Saguru y Shiho! Pero, ¿qué significa el anillo de la mano izquierda de Shiho? ¿cómo irá el encuentro entre las chicas y la mafia? ¿qué pasará en el encuentro de Shinichi y la policía? No daré más avances, porque le quito emoción.**_

_**Ahora, ¡Reviews! (Gracias por dejarlos, me dejan un mensaje directo. Son las mejores.)**_

**Lady Paper:**_**Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que es tu espacio. Tienes todo el derecho de escribir lo que quieras. Personalmente me gusta cuando comentas, porque me das críticas que me hacen revisar varias veces lo que escribo. Antes de publicarlo, sabía que este capitulo iba a ser más difícil de comprender, pero aún así lo publique. Tú me lo confirmaste con otros más. En cuanto al lemmon, ¡uf! No sabes como estaba escribiendo esa parte en enero (ese tiempo iba en ese capi)… ¡me tapaba con las sabanas a la vez que intentaba darle al teclado! Especifique más el momento, porque me gustó la idea de que Shinichi reconociera bien a Ran. Y que era como un Kaito, pero mucho más discreto. ¡Hablando de Kaito! Te digo que el próximo capi saldrá algo bueno de él. Repito, ¡bienvenidos todos tus comentarios!**_

**Miina Kudo:**_** ¡Hermana! ¿A que mola la Ran decidida? No será tan fácil sacarla del campo de batalla jajjaa. ¿Encuentro? Todavía voy en eso, es que no he tenido tanto tiempo para escribir de este fic. Estoy tratando de avanzar el fic de Magic Kaito que todavía no publico. ¡Pero vendrá definitivamente! **_

**LittleThief03:**_** No sé por donde partir, por tu fic, por el mío, por tu comentario o por tu nuevo fic. ¡Me acuerdo a que le falta el epílogo a "mi querida pesadilla" y me dan ganas de llorar. Disfrute tanto leyendo ese fic que me da pena verlo finalizar. Pero bueno, eso ya te lo dije en mi review. (Me gustó el nuevo por si acaso). Me encanta cuando alguien dice o escribe "chicas al poder". Lo siento por los hombres, pero soy feminista. No tanto cuando sé que una mujer traiciona a mis amigos, pero bueno. Recuerda cuando te decían "la mujer es la que puede decir que no". Si seguimos el ejemplo de Ran diciéndole que no a Shinichi (ejem), terminaremos mal ya que no es fácil encontrar a alguien como él. Te agradezco desde ya por el apoyo a mis fics que todavía no ven la luz de fondo de fanfiction. xD. **_

**AngelWTF:**_** Angel, ¡llegará lo que pides! La mejor parte que querías. Espero que Aoyama tenga mejor imaginación que yo cuando tenga el final (soy de las fans que quiere ver el final luego, pero no quiere que termine a la vez). Ahora espero que se note la frase de Aoko, que también dijo Kazuha la primera vez que apareció en el fic. También demuestra lo de mujeres al poder. ¡Gracias por pasar siempre!**_

**a****rual17: **_**¿ves? ¡llegó Saguru! Aunque eso no signifique que llegó y yo hago altiro de cupido, seré un poco cruel con el hombre. Lo de Heiji y Shinichi al saber que eran padres se me ocurrió al recordar que Ricky Martin le pagó a una prostituta para tener un hijo. ¡por eso salían diciendo eso! Ahora, aunque no lo parezca, si Kaito y Aoko llegan a ser más que conejos, dependerá de Aoko. Y Richard…uyy sí volverá a aparecer. Recuerda que no hay que perderlo de vista. En cuanto al robo de Kaito, he preferido saltármelo. Hay que preguntarle a aquellas que se han especializado en escribir robos de Kaito como Lady Paper, ¡cuesta mucho hacer un espectáculo a la altura! Así que preferí guardarme ese acto para el fic que estoy empezando a escribir. Perdóname por esta vez, cuando lleguen con la organización los compensaré.**_

**tengoku no tenshi:**_**esa parte está calcada de la serie de house. Me gustó porque lo vi y pensé inmediatamente en Ran y Shinichi. Siendo que no pega con la personalidad del manga, con la que han adoptado ahora sí que lo hacen. En cuanto a la abstinencia…¿diez años no son lo suficiente? Ni con un esqueleto de laboratorio podrían más estando juntos. ¡primero dejan de ser detectives! Como dices tú. Y por último, sí, yo también quiero que llegue el turno de sufrir a Kaito. Me aseguraré que aprenda más de lo que ya ha hecho.**_

_**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!  
¡No olviden dejar reviews!**_

_**Sayonara**_

**SaOrI kUdO**


	9. El Regreso

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****9: El Regreso.**

Debido a que supuestamente se iban, Shinichi y Shiho no se dejaron ver por Beika desde que llegaron del Tropical Land. Aprovecharon bien las horas junto a sus amigos y tuvieron emotivas despedidas. Genta y Mitsuhiko se despidieron con un gran apretón de manos de Shinichi y de un muy cariñoso abrazo a Shiho. Ayumi no quería dejar de abrazar al detective e incluso se permitió darle un beso muy cerca de los labios. A Shiho le costó mucho decirle adiós a Ayumi, ya que le había cogido demasiado cariño al ser una gran amiga y nunca reprocharle la cercanía que tenía con Conan. Pero de igual forma, ambos quedaron con una triste sonrisa al tener que mentirles a sus amigos, sabiendo que los iban a seguir viendo, sólo que con sus verdaderos cuerpos e identidades.

Aunque Shinichi no se había escapado del interrogatorio. Mientras comían una de las tantas chucherías que vendían en el restaurante del Tropical Land, los tres adolescentes sacaron inmediatamente la escena que habían presenciado, donde Shinichi y Ran habían sido protagonistas apasionados. Shiho también miró inquisidora a su amigo, ya que ella había leído el periódico por Kaito.

-Te hizo bien recuperar la memoria, te tiraste al dulce con la hermana Ran.-Dijo Genta mientras hablaban de la recuperación de Conan.

-¿Qué? No, no nada que ver.-Dijo Shinichi nervioso al verse entre la espada y la pared.

-Pero si te vimos, Conan. Admito que fue raro, nunca habías besado a nadie antes.-Dijo Mitsuhiko con una sonrisa pícara.-Ha sido una buena primera caza.

-¡Claro que había besado antes!-Dijo Shinichi molesto, pero su rostro cambió al ver que había hablado de más.-Miren, lo que pasó no es lo que pasó. Estaba haciendo un seguimiento, cuando la gente empezó a darse cuenta quien era y le pedí a la hermana Ran que hiciéramos algo de teatro. ¡En serio!-Gritó al ver que sus cuatro amigos lo miraban incrédulo.-Ran sigue queriendo y esperando al hermano Shinichi.

-¿Pero él no ha vuelto?-Preguntó Ayumi algo mejor desde que sacaron el tema.- ¡Deben haberse encontrado en América!

-Sí, eso mismo. Pero Shinichi siempre estaba en esos casos difíciles. Según lo que me contó ella, iban a verse aquí, en Beika, y que iba a regresar definitivamente.-Dijo Shinichi mirando significativamente a Shiho.- ¿Ven? No hay razón para que haya algo entre la hermana Ran y yo.

Con eso, se los habían quitado de encima. No hubo juego al cual no se subieran y botaron toda la adrenalina que tenían en el cuerpo. Shiho, aunque considerara la salida para niños, tuvo que admitir que fue bastante divertido. Se liberaron de todos los problemas que tenían entre manos, e incluso dejaron de preocuparse por Ran o Saguru. Eran libres.

Y al día siguiente, ya cuando caía el sol, después de haber preparado todo para la hora de la verdad, Heiji, Kaito y Shinichi estaban sentados en los sillones, esperando a Shiho. El plan era que Shiho se tomara el antídoto antes de que la policía llegara, ya que la idea era que sólo vieran a Shinichi. Y por eso esperaban. Shiho ya había tomado el antídoto y estaba siendo atendida por Agasa, que se preocupaba de que su organismo no fallara.

Y todo estaba dispuesto. La sala, el baño con ropa adecuada para el verdadero cuerpo de Shinichi, los informes que habían preparado hace mucho tiempo atrás, todo. Sólo faltaba que la hora indicada llegase y comenzaran a entrar los invitados.

-Lo encuentro totalmente fuera de lugar.-Dijo Heiji rompiendo el silencio.-Ya saben, no me cabe en la cabeza que se haya puesto así porque Kaori me buscaba. ¡Ella me persigue, no yo!

-Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes de darle alas a esa mujer.-Opinó Shinichi mirando nuevamente su reloj.

-Cuando te das cuenta de que la mujer es una suelta y rastrera, es mejor alejarse a cien kilómetros de distancia.-Dijo Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, gracias por el apoyo amigos. Me siento mejor. ¿Ahora que explicación le doy a Kazuha? "Ah, lo siento, pero es uno de mis affaires, de esos que tuve mientras no estabas. Pero no hay problema, ¿no? Dijimos que podíamos salir con otras personas"-Dijo Heiji con un tono exageradamente casual.

-Es una buena explicación.-Dijo Shinichi asintiendo.-O simplemente no se lo expliques.

-¿Qué es ese consejo?-Dijo Kaito impresionado.

-Si quieres darle esa explicación, mejor no se lo expliques, la harás sentir peor.-Dijo una voz proveniente de las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.-Eso es lo que quiere decir Kudo.

Creció unos cinco centímetros más, sus piernas eran más delgados, sus rasgos más finos. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo la misma. La mirada calculadora con el brillo de su confianza ante sus amigos. Vestía un sencillo pantalón negro y un chaleco azul. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el desconcierto de los tres hombres que tenía frente a ella.

-Y desde ahora, lideraré el grupo al ser la que tiene mayor edad.-Dijo Shiho guiñándoles un ojo.

-Te ves más…-Dijo Heiji buscando la palabra indicada.

-Refrescante…-Opinó Kaito.

-Radiante.-Dijo Shinichi alzando el pulgar.-Dejemos las alucinaciones para Kaito.

-¡Eh! De verdad, te ves preciosa. Diez puntos a la modelo número uno.-Dijo Kaito abrazando a Shiho.-Seré la envidia del mundo. Jajajajajaja.

-¿No te pasó nada?-Preguntó Shinichi dejando de lado el manoseo de Kaito.- ¿Alguna alteración?

-No, nada de nada. Al principio me dio algo de fiebre, pero aparte del dolor ya conocido al sentir que tus huesos crecen, no hay nada más. Eso en mi caso, pero ya que tú has tomado más veces el antídoto de prueba, puede que te de bastante fiebre, a lo mejor una baja de defensas, pero nada como una alteración cardiaca.-Dijo Shiho aceptando los mimos del mago.

Sonó el timbre de la mansión Kudo y ambos miraron en dirección a la lejana puerta, como si pudiesen ver a través de ella. Heiji alzó la mano silenciosamente indicando que el iría a abrir la puerta.

-¿Y si es Saguru?-Preguntó Shinichi mirando fijamente a la pareja.

Shiho levantó su mirada para encontrase con la de Kaito. El mago sonrió con confianza y le plantó un beso en los labios a la chica, aparte de darle un apretón de apoyo.

-Pues, no es el único hombre al que tengo que enfrentarme. Y aplazarlo sería peor.-Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y si es Saguru tendrán que darle un babero ante la imagen de mi novia.-Bromeó Kaito riendo.

Sin embargo, Heiji dirigía a seis personas. Caminaban a paso lento, analizando el lugar que recorrían. Miraron con cierta curiosidad al detective rejuvenecido y con desconcierto a Shiho. Se saludaron formalmente, y mientras Megure, Sato y Takagi se sentaban a un lado, Shiratori, Yumi y Chiba. Shiho se apresuró a servir bebidas, mientras Shinichi se sentaba en una solitaria silla frente a ellos.

-Bueno, Conan. Nos ha parecido bastante raro que nos hayas pedido que viniéramos acá, pero el tono con el que nos lo pediste fue comprensible.-Dijo Megure seriamente.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo después de que recuperaras la memoria?

Shinichi se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo a la vez que le repartía a cada uno de los detectives una carpeta que tenía un informe sobre todo lo que conocían de la Organización Oscura, incluido lo que el FBI conocía. Megure miró a Shinichi en busca de una respuesta, pero el detective del este sólo le indicó el informe.

-¿"Organización Oscura"?-Dijo Shiratori leyendo la primera página.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que quizás, tengan en sus manos las respuestas a los múltiples casos donde no hay ningún tipo de pista, y el lugar del crimen queda completamente destruido.

-Aunque lea esto no voy a entender el punto central.-Dijo Takagi sin despegar la vista de las hojas.- ¿Podrías explicarnos como empezó todo eso, Conan?

-Para eso deberías partir por dejar de llamarme Conan.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamarte Shinichi Kudo?-Preguntó Sato cerrando la carpeta y mirándolo fijamente.

Shinichi se detuvo en seco a la vez que todos los demás miraban impresionados a Miwako Takagi. Al detective del este no le sorprendía mucho que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Era bastante inteligente y veía cosas que otros de sus compañeros lamentablemente no veían. Además, ella había estado presente bastante veces cuando era Conan y dormía a Kogoro, o cuando era Shinichi por veinticuatro horas, así que se debería haber dado cuenta de la gran similitud en las deducciones. O simplemente encontró la obvia semejanza entre el Shinichi de hace diez años y el Conan del presente.

-Siempre tan aguda, inspector Miwako Takagi.-Dijo Shinichi volviendo a su puesto.-Sé que sonará completamente loco y sin sentido todo lo que diré desde ahora, pero es realmente la verdad.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Kudo? No…-Dijo Megure mirando a Miwako en busca de su respuesta.

-¿Recuerda el caso de hace casi trece años, ocurrido en la montaña rusa del Tropical Land en el cual se vio involucrado Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri?-Preguntó Shinichi moderado.

-Sí. Fue la primera desgracia que ocurrió en ese parque de atracciones. Kudo lo resolvió muy rápido, como siempre.-Dijo Megure haciendo memoria.

-Siempre he intentado desvelar el secreto que ocultan las tinieblas, inspector Megure.-Dijo Shinichi con una inclinación.

-Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que tú eres Shinichi Kudo?-Dudó Yumi alzando la voz.-Es lo que entiendo de lo que has dicho tú y Miwako.

-Pero Yumi, que tonterías dices. Cuando Shinichi Kudo desapareció, Conan tenía apenas seis años…-Dijo Shiratori con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-De hecho, yo siempre he sido Shinichi Kudo.-Dijo Shinichi con voz seria.-Es momento de que se sepa todo y para eso deben ser capaces de tomar en serio lo que yo les estoy contando…soy Shinichi Kudo, inspector compare mi imagen actual con la que recuerda de Kudo.

Los cinco detective que no se lo creían, abrieron la boca de sobremanera al estar muy sorprendidos. Megure recordó y asintió mecánicamente. A diferencia de Megure, Miwako y Takagi, los otros tres no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Shinichi Kudo. Sólo bastó con el asentimiento de Takagi para que Shinichi procediera.

-Se darán cuenta, que la diferencia no existe.-Dijo.

-Entonces, si tú eres Kudo… ¿por qué eras Conan? Espera, Kudo desapareció después de ese caso y apareció Conan y Mouri comenzó a resolver todos los casos… ¿quieres decir que todo eso junto tiene sentido?-Dijo Megure.

-Sí, es todo lo que necesita conectar para comprenderlo.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo.-Inspector Megure, cuando ocurrió aquel asesinato en el Tropical Land, ¿recuerda que aparte de los conocidos de la victima, de Ran y yo, habían dos personas más?

-Mmm…-Dijo Megure recordando.

-¿Te refieres a los dos hombres desconocidos que fueron describimos únicamente como "los dos hombres de negro"?-Dijo Sato volviendo a abrir la carpeta.-Es la misma descripción que sale de esta "Organización". Yo leí el informe de aquel caso.

-Sí, es verdad. Cuando les preguntamos la identidad, dieron nombres falsos. No fueron a dar declaración.-Dijo Megure finalmente.

-Bien, ese fue mi primer contacto con este grupo de delincuentes. Esa es la razón porque desaparecí como Shinichi Kudo y aparecí como Conan Edogawa.-Afirmó Shinichi alegre de que le hayan hecho caso.

-Que de un momento a otro te volvieses diez años más joven, es científicamente imposible.-Dijo Shiratori reacio a creerlo.

-De hecho, la ciencia es la base para confirmarlo.-Interrumpió Shiho alejándose de Kaito para quedar al lado de Shinichi.

-Tú te pareces a…

-Ai Haibara.-Completó la científica asintiendo levemente.-Inspector Shiratori, usted dice que la ciencia no lo prueba, pero como dije es todo lo contrario. Dígame, ¿qué sabe usted sobre la apoptosis programada?

-Si mal no recuerdo, es una muerte celular que evita que se produzca una respuesta inflamatoria que demuestra necrosis o muerte accidental.-Dijo Shiratori después de pensarlo un poco.

-Exacto. Después de aquel asesinato, seguí a uno de ellos. Fui testigo de una de sus estafas por tráfico de armas. Pero, lamentablemente, a mis espaldas, el otro tipo me golpeó la cabeza. Me dieron una droga, con la cual tenían el propósito de matarme y que en la autopsia no quedara muestra de ello.-Relató Shinichi con un agudo dolor en el pecho, como cada vez que contaba aquello.

-Pero sigues vivo, eso significa…-Dijo Chiba.

-La droga tenía un error. Dando como efecto, en vez de la muerte, la reducción de todas las células (excepto las del cerebro) de su cuerpo. El organismo se ve obligado a existir con la cantidad de células restantes, por lo que es la razón más lógica para que volviese a ser un niño.-Volvió a interrumpir Shiho automáticamente.-Pueden leer exactamente lo que les digo del informe que Kudo les dio. Les recomiendo que lo lean completo antes de seguir la charla.

Un poco incómodos por seguir las indicaciones de alguien menor que ellos, los seis detectives se acomodaron para leer completamente el informe. Heiji y Kaito, que habían estado en silencio todo el rato, le lanzaron una mirada confiada a sus dos amigos. Shinichi iba poco a poco respirando con más tranquilidad al ver que le iban creyendo todo lo que decía.

-Pero, esto es increíble. Si esto es verdad, tienen asegurado la pena de muerte en cuanto los arresten.-Dijo Takagi impresionado.

-Robos, secuestros, estafas, espionaje, asesinato…-Leyó Miwako detenidamente.-Y esto dice que es sólo en Japón, lo que indica que es algo internacional, pero también que es algo que pasó frente a nuestros ojos.

-Sí, ustedes se han visto envueltos en esos casos sin darse cuenta. Y han conocido a varios de los hombres de negro.-Dijo Shinichi.-Por nombrar algunos, el asesinato en la montaña rusa, la explosión del tren bala, los tres ladrones de los cien millones de yenes, la explosión de la compañía de videojuegos, el asesinato al político en aquella ceremonia donde fueron varios famosos, el secuestro del autobús donde íbamos con la liga juvenil, el asesinato en aquel barco fantasma en la fiesta de Halloween fuera de temporada, entre otros. Siempre han estado ahí, pero ocultos.

-Me gustaría decir que cual sería el procedimiento a seguir.-Dijo Yumi.-Pero me preocupa el efecto que ha tenido en ti la supuesta droga. ¿Cómo vas a volver a tener tu verdadero cuerpo?

-Deberíamos hablar con el laboratorio científico de la policía.-Dijo Shiratori cerrando su informe.-Aunque costará, porque no tenemos idea de qué contenía la droga.

-Creo que ellos ya tienen la solución.-Dijo Takagi observando a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya han encontrado un antídoto?-Preguntó Megure y Miwako a la par.

-Sí.-Dijo Shiho mostrando una pequeña caja con una píldora.-Como se habrán dado cuenta, al igual que Kudo, yo también me vi afectada por la droga y también tuve que adoptar una identidad falsa. Me costó bastante encontrar un antídoto, porque la información sobre la droga era escasa y las pruebas de antídoto eran fallidas, a eso se debe que Kudo hiciese apariciones repentinas y cortas. Ahora he dado con la solución definitiva.

-Y para que me crean, he de tomar el antídoto ahora mismo.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose y cogiendo la caja de Shiho.-Sólo serán unos minutos de ausencia, pero volveré luego.

Sin mirar atrás, Shinichi entró rápidamente al baño. Se sentó en el inodoro y miró la píldora con una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo único que quería ver era la cara de Ran cuando regresara. Y obviamente, a la organización destruida. Tragó la píldora e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los espasmos. Se tocó la cara y notó como su temperatura subía de una. Los huesos le dolían en el intento de volver a crecer, aunque fuesen unos centímetros. Después de un rato, donde no pudo ahogar los gritos de dolor, éste desapareció rápidamente, al igual que los otros síntomas.

En el salón, diez (quizás once) personas esperaban ansiosos que la puerta del lavabo se abriera de una vez por todas. Los detectives mataban el rato leyendo el informe con mucho detalle, mientras Shiho lo hacía jugando con el cabello de Kaito y Heiji a la vez (NDA: He notado lo mucho que envidio a Shiho, pero me sigue cayendo bien). Todos miraron con interés por donde había desaparecido Shinichi cuando la puerta se abrió, para dejar ver al detective del este.

Para variar, era igual a Kaito. Su altura, su figura, casi todo lo físico. Pero su postura era diferente, más seria que la del mago que siempre tenía una broma a cada comentario. No. Shinichi mostraba su verdadera satisfacción y a la vez miraba como los policías metropolitanos no podían cerrar la boca de la impresión.

Shinichi agradeció internamente a la persona que le dejó la máquina de afeitar y unas tijeras para cortarse un poco el cabello, ya que las hormonas le hicieron crecer barba y cabello. Fuera de eso todo fue normal, cuando se miró al espejo notó como subió diez o doce centímetros de altura, como su rostro endurecía ciertos rasgos, pero que seguía siendo él mismo. Seguía su misma esencia.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Preguntó y sintió su voz una más grave, casi parecida a la de su padre. (NDA: voz FM como la llamo yo).

Sus tres amigos y Agasa se acercaron felices a comprobar que no era un sueño. Lo palmearon y para Shiho le fue imposible no comprobar primero si no tenía nada. Al mismo Shinichi le pareció buen indicio no tener fiebre como le pasaba cuando volvía temporalmente a su cuerpo.

-Sigues sin ser de mi gusto Shin, pero vas mejorando.-Dijo Kaito burlesco pero feliz por su amigo.

-Igual que pena, me gustaba echarles en cara que era más joven que ustedes.-Dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.

Los cinco civiles se giraron hacia los policías y dejaron nuevamente a Shinichi en medio de ellos, mientras volvían a su rincón.

-Es increíble…-Dijo Megure mirando a Shinichi.-Es verdad…

-El tiempo es poco, inspector.-Dijo Shinichi retomando el tema por el cual los había reunido.-Estos tipos son de armas tomar, y cualquier descuido puede ocasionar el daño a inocentes relacionados con los que conocen sobre ellos. Han llegado a destruir familias completas para silenciar o borrar cualquier evidencia, y será sobre todo si tiene que ver con la policía.

-Por eso Kudo ha confiado esto en ustedes.-Dijo Heiji interrumpiendo por primera vez.-Ustedes son los únicos que lo han visto como es, y él tiene especial confianza en ustedes. Todo esto se resume en una idea: estar alerta ante todo.

-Todo lo que han leído en el informe indica cualquier indicio de donde trabajan ellos con más frecuencia, así que ya tendrían donde empezar. Pero sobre todo, vean con mucho cuidado las personas que ingresan al país.

-Espera, eso no lo capto.-Dijo Miwako.

-Tenemos una fuente muy confiable.-Dijo Shinichi sin mencionar el FBI.-Que indica que el movimiento de ellos es mínimo, debido a que con Hattori nos hemos involucrado mucho en sus asuntos involuntariamente (por lo menos yo al no recordar nada). Pero ellos se han ido a Estados Unidos, y pueden volver a su hogar principal en el momento en que se sientan amenazados.

-Pueden disfrazarse con facilidad, así que hay que ser exhaustivos con los controles de identidad.-Apuntó Kaito como profesional en el tema.

-Entonces, finalmente, ¿podemos contar con su apoyo?-Preguntó Shinichi dejando todas las cartas sobre la mesa, a favor de lo que ellos decidieran.

Los cinco detectives miraron a su superior en busca de una respuesta. El inspector Megure notó sus miradas y carraspeó sonoramente, afirmándose de su viejo sombrero. Colocó la mirada más seria, la misma que colocaba al revisar la escena de un crimen y volvió a carraspear.

-Es nuestro deber como policías de defender a las víctimas y de capturar a los delincuentes. Es evidente que sí lo haremos, y que además lo confiaremos a personas exclusivamente de nuestra confianza.-Dijo el inspector con voz grave.-Por supuesto, nos gustaría ayudarte en esto, Kudo. Después de todo, nos has ayudado hace mucho tiempo con los casos imposibles.

-Eso no hay que contarlo.-Dijo Shinichi alegre quitándole importancia.-Mañana será mi última día en Japón antes de ir a Estados Unidos. Podríamos ir mañana a la estación para confirmar algunos puntos y organizar ideas.

-Será así.-Dijo Megure levantándose y tomando su carpeta.-Mañana, a primera hora de ser precisos, para tener toda la mañana hasta medio día, después serán libres para detallar sus últimos puntos antes de su viaje. Nos vamos chicos, hay mucho que hacer todavía.

-Gracias inspector Megure.-Dijo Shinichi sincero mientras los guiaba hasta la puerta principal.

Shinichi se despidió por última vez de los policías más valientes que había conocido y cerró la puerta para mirar hacia un rincón que se bloqueaba la visión por un pilar.-Así que preferiste ser un mero espectador. Correcto desde el punto de vista de que no quieres involucraste con la policía en este caso, pero curioso, siendo que te encanta lucirte frente a ellos.

Agasa, Shiho y Kaito miraron con duda hacia donde dirigía Shinichi el habla. Éste se corrió para dejar ver a Saguru Hakuba que a diferencia del día anterior vestía ropa casual y se veía más desinteresado.

Los hombres fueron a saludarlo enérgicamente. Heiji le había abierto y también se extrañó cuando Hakuba quiso quedarse a un lado y mantenerlo en silencio. Saguru recibió con mucho ánimos los saludos, pero Kaito notó la rápida mirada de aversión que le dio a él, a lo que sólo respondió con una de sus sonrisas neutras.

-No consideré necesario mi presencia. Dejaron bien en claro lo que querían.-Dijo Saguru encogiéndose de hombros (raro en él).

-Shi-Shi ven a saludar. No te gustará quedar mal.-Dijo Kaito volteando a ver a su novia con una sonrisa inocente.

La aludida, que se había quedado rezagada, fue hacia el grupo y le lanzó una mirada seria a Kaito y se detuvo frente a Saguru para sin mirarlo, extenderle la mano en un saludo a lo occidental.

-Hola.-Dijo Shiho mirando sin expresión.-Que bueno volver a verte.

Kaito alzó una ceja y casi suelta una carcajada, la chica si era fría cuando quería.-Igualmente, Shiho.-Dijo Hakuba pausado. Craso error. ¿No le había querido preguntar a Shinichi por ella? ¿Era sólo para decirle "Igualmente Shiho"? Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y te vas a quedar finalmente?-Preguntó Heiji bajando las revoluciones.-Tenemos un especie de hotel donde vienen, celebran y se van, así que estaría bien cambiar.

-Guau, realmente quiere ser santo frente a Kazuha.-Dijo Shiho irónica.-No te va a funcionar.

-Será porque le dijiste que era el más escandaloso de todos.-Dijo Heiji molesto.-Agradece que no te tengo rencor.

-No será lo mismo con el que te contó eso.-Dijo Shiho mirando a Kaito que tragaba en seco.

-Suerte con eso Heiji.-Dijo Saguru divertido.-No creo negarme, pero sólo si nadie se niega.

-Yo no.-Dijo Heiji

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Shinichi

-En lo absoluto.-Negó Kaito afable.

Los tres chicos miraron a la científica inquisitivamente.-Yo no vivo aquí.-Dijo haciendo que Kaito carraspeara ofendido.-Técnicamente vivo aquí, pero Kaito ya respondió por mí.

-Entonces, la habitación número tres no se niega.-Dijo Kaito abrazando a Shiho por la cintura.

-Bueno, escoge tu habitación, Saguru. Es bastante tranquilo.-Dijo Heiji.-Aunque puede que la noche escuches ruidos raros, no es el escandaloso de Hattori, ni las ratas, su no que es proveniente de la "habitación número tres".-Agregó mirando a Shiho con gracia.

-¡No hay ruidos raros!-Dijeron los aludidos a la vez.

-No hay ruidos. Las habitaciones están lejos una de la otra.-Dijo Shinichi notando a Saguru.

El chico se había puesto reflexivo más que serio desde que Kaito cogió a Shiho por la cintura y sólo alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Heiji. En poco tiempo, el detective del este había detectado muchos cambios en Saguru Hakuba.

-Profesor.-Dijo Shiho al anciano que miraba la escena con una sonrisa cómplice.- ¿Puede dejar en mi cama este bolso? Son carpetas con información que llevaré a Estados Unidos. Pero quiero dormir, con todo el trabajo en el laboratorio y la salida al parque de atracciones con los chicos me ha dejado exhausta. Por fa-vor-ci-to.-Terminó con una súplica convincente.

-Claro, claro.-Dijo Agasa feliz con la idea de estar solo aquella noche, porque…

-Y ni se te ocurra comer a deshoras, y menos cosas que te hacen mal. Sé lo que hay en la cocina y estoy dispuesta a preguntar por cada supermercado y almacén si has comprado algo, así que ni lo intentes.-Interrumpió Shiho seriamente, los pensamientos del profesor.

-¿Sigues preocupándote de eso? Creía que ya estaba acostumbrado.-Dijo Saguru con bastante intención de mirarla a la cara.

-No, porque siempre hay alguien que le fomenta los vicios.-Le respondió la científica con naturalidad olvidándose de la situación.-Heiji y Kaito por decir alguien. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

Shiho subió las escaleras bostezando y desapareciendo en la segunda planta. Kaito tragó en seco.-Me va a amarrar. Me va a amarrar. Me va a amarrar.-Murmuró varias veces rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo están las chicas? ¿Terminaron?-Preguntó Shinichi bastante interesado en la información.

-Sí, ya dieron con los líderes y la policía los arrestó aunque la noticia no va a salir hasta recién mañana. Pero-Agregó Saguru al ver la impresión de los tres.-fueron a no sé donde a relajarse y dijeron que mañana estarían listas para hacer interrogatorios.

-¿Interrogatorios?-Dudó Heiji.

-Sí, bueno, Ran tendrá que interrogar a Matsura, porque estuvo tras él. Pero como ellas siempre andan juntas…

-Ah, claro, cuando no.-Bufó el detective del oeste.-Y luego vendrá la venganza.

-¿Venganza?-Repitieron con incredulidad los tres restantes.

-¡Claro! Conozco perfectamente a Kazuha y no estará con una sonrisa en la cara.-Dijo Heiji alterado.-Las mujeres son así, rencorosas y vengativas.

-Oh, sí.-Admitieron Saguru y Kaito. Miraron a Shinichi con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no vengo al cuento!-Dijo Shinichi cruzándose de brazos.-Ran nunca se ha vengado de mí.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros y se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas. Kazuha era una mujer claramente celosa cuando de Heiji se trataba, Kaito tuvo sus experiencias con Aoko en el instituto, cuando las cosas se veían más pesadas para ambos (revolución de hormonas le dicen algunos), y Saguru había salido con varias chicas (pocas a las cuales valora como una que yo me sé) para comprender a lo que Heiji se refería.

Pero Shinichi era otro cuento, como dijo él. Las veces más preocupantes que había vivido era cuando aparecía alguna chica y parecía que fuese novia de él, o cuando la misma Ran pensaba que él andaba con amantes. Porque aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, estaba bastante seguro que había pensado eso. Ran nunca le recriminó nada, ella sola se daba cuenta de su error, y terminaba con su "no me importa lo que haga ese maniaco, no soy alguien a quien deba darle explicaciones".

-En fin, mujeres.-Dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que las risas abundaran aún más.

**XXX**

La sala de conferencia estaba llena. Aparte de los agentes que habían ido a Okinawa y a Tokio, había unos quince más. James Black todavía no había llegado y los del FBI conversaban entre ellos compartiendo experiencias recién vividas.

Entre esos veinte y algo, estaban Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. Sonreían ampliamente y conversaban sin detener la lengua. Les había ido bien, pero Kazuha se había lesionado la muñeca izquierda, Aoko trizado una costillas y Ran también lesionó su pierna derecha, cerca del muslo. Pero no se veía dolor en su rostro. Kazuha ocupaba una muñequera, Aoko llevaba una blusa larga y chaleco grueso mientras que Ran usaba pantalones sueltos. Para sentirse cómodas a pesar de lo sufrido.

Pero desviaban la vista. Inconscientemente miraban a cada rato la puerta cada vez que se abría e ingresaban todos menos las personas que ellos esperaban. Aunque no todas con buenas intenciones (léase Kazuha), volvieron a girar la cabeza al abrirse la puerta y aguantando la respiración. Matt ahogó una carcajada por el estado de las chicas. Nadie lo creería, porque no se comportaban así en Washington con nadie.

Para suerte de ellas (o para desgracia) esta vez sí eran quienes esperaban. Primero entró Saguru con su vestimenta casual que dejaba ver su atractivo a distancia. Después entraron Heiji y Kaito, mientras que el mago le enseñaba un truco de magia al detective. Para sorpresa de las tres, vieron como Agasa entraba con Shiho, pero…

-Tiene el cuerpo de una chica de nuestra edad.-Dijo Aoko impresionada.-Ha dejado de ser Haibara… ¿ha encontrado el verdadero antídoto?

A Ran se le aceleró el pulso. Sabía lo que eso significaba y no se prohibió levantarse e ir a paso lento hasta quedar a la vista de los recién llegados. De acelerado, se detuvo frente al hombre que entraba al último, porque no era el Shinichi de diecisiete años, pero sabía perfectamente que era él.

Apuró el paso. A pesar de lesionarse, se movía con normalidad, pero como doctora sabía que no había que arriesgarse. Todo eso lo mandó a la mierda cuando Shinichi la visualizó y sonrió. Sí, era él sin duda. Y sin dudas verlo así significaban buenas noticias.

-Bienvenida, doctora Mouri.-Dijo Shinichi con su voz más grave.-Sorpresa.

-¿Es el verdadero antídoto, cierto?-Preguntó Ran dudosa a lo que el detective asintió.

Ran frunció el ceño y chocó su frente con la de Shinichi. Antes de que el detective se cohibiera, Ran cogió su muñeca y le tomó el pulso ahí y en su yugular. Una revisión rápida a manos de su doctora favorita.

-¿Ran?-Dijo Shinichi viendo que la castaña pensaba profundamente.

-¡Que estupenda sorpresa!-Gritó Ran emocionada abrazando a Shinichi y llamando la atención de todos.-Gracias, gracias, todo está bien: no tienes fiebre y tu pulso es normal. ¡Te ves más atractivo de lo que ya eras!

Shinichi abrazó a Ran y ocultó su rostro sonrojado en su hombro. Le alegraba ver bien a Ran y como siempre, preocupado por él.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Me confundo rápidamente con Kaito.

-Sólo porque lo sé.-Dijo Ran bajando la mirada.-No me equivocaría una cuarta vez.

Pudo ver el rostro entristecido de la castaña. Las llevaba bien contadas. Cuando él iba a decirle sobre su identidad a Ran y llegó Kaito para ayudarlo y llevarse su paloma (NDA: película 3), cuando habían ido a proteger un anillo y Kaito apareció como Shinichi engañando a todos, pero terminó escapando sin el anillo, (NDA: película 8) y cuando estuvieron en el dirigible del tío de Sonoko que había comprado para capturar a Kaito Kid y por poco Kaito y Ran… (NDA: película 14 que a la fecha que estoy escribiendo no sale, pero se ve excelente en los trailers)

-Es mejor no pensar en eso.-Dijo Shinichi sabiendo que la situación era distinta, y que Kaito se había más que disculpado por eso.-Ahora me toca a mí preocuparme.-Se agachó y tocó la pierna derecha donde sintió una venda.- ¿Estás bien?

Ran se sonrojó y obligó a Shinichi a levantarse.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Al principio venías lento y al igual cuando aceleraste, cargaste mucho de tu peso en la pierna izquierda.-Dedujo Shinichi con sus manos en los bolsillos.-Además, no te gusta usar esos pantalones tan sueltos, para eso usas faldas largas.

-Tonto.-Dijo Ran sonriendo de lado.-No es para tanto, lo necesario para vendarme.

Se miraron fijamente en el intento de besarse, pero el hecho de que los demás los viesen los cohibía de cierta forma. Heiji al ver eso se desesperó y le dio un empujoncito al detective, que terminó besando a Ran. La chica se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba explorando la boca del detective.

-Te extrañé.-Dijo la karateka después de volver a respirar.

-Yo también. He estado pensando si estabas bien. Eres loca, cuando pretendes serlo.-Dijo Shinichi todavía a milímetros de ella.

-¡Guau! ¡Ran tiene novio! ¡Es el primero que le veo en estos diez años!-Dijo una chica del FBI. Todas las mujeres se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Aquí Kaito para Nichiburi TV, ¿Negarán la relación?-Dijo Kaito simulando ser un periodista inclinando un invisible micrófono.

-¿Cuándo es la fecha de matrimonio?-Le siguió Heiji bastante divertido.

-Idiotas.-Dijo Shinichi recalcando su palabra favorita.-Mejor vamos a sentarnos, antes de que llegue James Black.

-Nos vemos después.-Dijo Ran algo sonrojada despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de Shinichi.

-Yo creo que me quedaré fuera.-Dijo Shiho levantando la mano para saludar a los que la acompañaban en el laboratorio.-Después me cuentan de que va.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Kaito tocando su frente con su palma.-No te has levantado muy bien que digamos.

-Deben ser los efectos secundarios del antídoto, nada que preocuparse.-Dijo la científica sacando la mano del mago.

-Shiho, por los efectos secundarios encogiste con Shinichi.-Dijo Kaito tozudamente.- Me quedaré fuera contigo. Y sabes que no lograrás que cambie de parecer.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Shiho encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la sala.

Kaito maldijo que a su querido amigo James no se le ocurriera poner bancos o alguna silla fuera de la sala de conferencias. Shiho se había apoyado en la pared, pero cuando el mago se sentó en el suelo alfombrado al lado de ella, se dejo caer y se apoyó en su hombro. Kaito acarició el cabello suavemente mirando el vacío.

-Mañana ya no seremos pareja.-Dijo Shiho después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Así es.-Dijo Kaito sin detenerse.

-Tendrás que hablar con Aoko lo más pronto posible. Si no te llevaré amarrado como lo prometí.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo.

-Has sido un buen novio Kaito.-Dijo Shiho entrelazando su mano con la del mago.

-Espero seguir siéndolo.-Dijo Kaito.-Acomódate aquí y descansa un rato.

La chica terminó sobre las piernas del mago, aún de lado y todavía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito. Shiho relajó la vista y en diez minutos se había quedado dormida.

Kaito sintió el momento en que Shiho se había quedado dormida, sin embargo no dejó de acariciarle el cabello y mirar a la nada que era la pared al frente de él.

Pensar en como había llegado ahí, le parecía ridículo, pero su vida había dado mil vueltas, aunque sus sentimientos seguían ahí, iguales que siempre.

Nunca esperó ser un héroe, nunca quiso ser uno y el simple hecho de que hubiera gente que lo apoyara era sólo por sus trucos y a él de lo único que le servía era para despistar a la policía. Sólo quería llamar la atención de aquellos que asesinaron a su padre.

Hace casi once años atrás, Kaito tuvo un nuevo encuentro con el detective Shinichi Kudo, sólo que, como ya sabía, era un niño de alrededor de ocho años. Sin duda hubiese sido el mejor show de todos, porque el detective siempre hacía más emocionantes los robos, pero hubo un factor que no consideró…Aoko…

*Flash*Back*

_¡Mierda! Conan había descubierto su disfraz y, desde lo que había pasado en el dirigible con Ran Mouri, no le quería perdonarle nada. Corrió a través de las escaleras hacia la azotea para escapar con el botín: una joya en forma de flor._

"_Me encanta como se ve, parece una flor real" había escuchado decir a Aoko en el instituto. "Si Kid la roba me aseguraré de dejarlo sin respirar, ya veré como" Ah, claro era porque todos comentaban el aviso de Kid que había salido en el periódico._

_Kaito sonrió mientras llegaba a la azotea. Estaba bastante ocupada, con cajas, muebles embalados y otros. "No es necesario robar esto para dejarme sin respirar" pensando no sólo en sus braguitas, si no que también en las sonrisas que le daba a nadie más que a él mientras no estaban peleando. ¿Cuándo podría decirle lo que sentía? Quizás cuando dejara de ser Kid el Ladrón, y para eso…bastante tiempo._

_-¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Te vas a rendir?-Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para él._

_Era Aoko. Estaba colada de frío pero no quitaba la mirada llena de furia. Eso definitivamente no estaba en el plan, no creía que cumpliera su palabra. Se acercó a él, con algo de incertidumbre. Eso era lo malo de que supieran que no les haría daño. Mejor a la defensiva._

_-Sólo un descanso, señorita. Hay que admitir cuando los adversarios son fuertes.-Dijo Kid cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué sentido tiene robar una joya para después devolverlas?-Preguntó Aoko a medio metro de él._

_Kid sonrió de lado.-No lo entenderías.-Dijo dándole la espalda._

_Aoko no se dejó vencer y cogió al ladrón de un brazo.-Tanto crees que no entenderíamos que no se lo dices a nadie. Haces sufrir a gente por tu inorpotunidad y es peor cuando te retractas, ¿No has pensado en eso?_

_-Algún día pagaré todos mis errores, ahí daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, ahora me tengo que ir señorita.-Dijo Kaito un poco molesto soltándose de su agarre._

_Sintió la puerta que daba a la azotea, se cerraba con un abrupto sonido. ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado por completo del detective. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a Aoko del brazo y se escondieron en un rincón. Kid tapó la boca antes de que ella gritara._

_-Sé que no me vas a dejar ir, pero si te ven aquí van a pensar que eres mi cómplice, así que no grites.-Dijo Kid agradeciendo que la chica le hiciese caso._

_-Soy hija del inspector Nakamori; no creerán eso.-Murmuró Aoko._

_-Buen intento, pero más creerán que eres tú. He contado con información privilegiada, que sabrían cercanos a tu padre. Te conviene dejarme escapar.-Dijo el ladrón notando que había cogido por la cintura._

_-Prefiero gritar y que él que ronda por aquí te atrape.-Dijo Aoko tozuda._

_Kid miró fijamente a Aoko. La chica le devolvió la mirada y sintió como en sus brazos temblaba. ¿Le tenía miedo? ¡Pero si había llegado decidida! Una idea muy divertida cruzó por su mente._

_-¿Tienes mucho frío? ¿Te doy miedo?-Dijo Kaito en el lóbulo de la oreja de Aoko.- ¿O te pongo nerviosa?_

_-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo Aoko evidentemente nerviosa.-Te gustaría, pero sólo es el frío, sólo eso._

_A Kaito le dio una ola de valentía en cuando a Aoko. Sintieron que el detective estaba cerca, movió a ambos sin hacer ningún ruido._

_-¿La han besado alguna vez, señorita Nakamori?-Preguntó Kid acariciando su mejilla._

_-¿A qué viene eso?-Dijo Aoko un poco sonrojada, pero sin apartarlo._

_-Aunque no lo creas, has sido mi mejor adversaria.-Dijo Kaito acercándose a ella aún más.-Mereces un premio._

_-¿Devolverás la joya de la flor?-Preguntó entrecortadamente la chica antes la diminuta distancia que tenía con alguien a quien supuestamente iba a apalear._

_-Te prometo que lo haré.-Dijo Kid quedando a milímetros de su boca.-Pero ese no será su premio, señorita._

_Para asombro de ella misma, cuando Kid el Ladrón posó sus labios sobre los de ella, se dejó llevar al sentir lo cálidos que estaban para hacer tanto frío. Dejó una mano apoyada en el pecho del ladrón mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cuello. El proceso fue tan lento, que pudo sentir exactamente cada descarga eléctrica entre los dos, algo que quería dejar así, para siempre. Pero, lamentablemente el oxígeno se ausentó, obligándolos a separarse._

_-Cumpliré mi promesa, querida, pero ahora es tiempo de una siesta.-Dijo Kid poniendo su reloj frente a la nariz de Aoko y soltando un gas somnífero. Sintió la cabeza de Aoko cargarse en su pecho y la tomó en brazos.-Algún día te diré quien soy, Aoko, aunque termines odiándome por el resto de tu vida._

_-Así que ésta es la razón por la que personas como Ran te gustan. O mejor dicho, ella es la razón por la que molestas a Ran.-Dijo Conan apareciendo, sin dejar de apuntarlo con el reloj anestesiante._

_-¿Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas, detective?-Preguntó Kaito preparado para escapar con Aoko, aunque dudoso._

_-No fue mi intención, sólo se dio.-Dijo Conan encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Cómo planeas escapar esta vez?_

_-No sé si escapar.-Dijo Kid mirando a Aoko.-No sé si siga valiendo la pena._

_-En ese caso, me gustaría que respondieras lo que ella te preguntó. ¿Qué sentido tiene robar y devolver?-Dijo Conan impresionado por la actitud del ladrón_

_-¿Te parece que llamo la atención, detective?-Preguntó Kid._

_-¿Qué? Bueno, sí, nadie haría eso, a menos que devolviera falsificaciones muy buenas ¿Y?_

_-Pero no llamo la atención de ellos.-Dijo Kid mirando el vacío._

_-¿Ellos?-Preguntó Conan notando la seriedad del ladrón._

_-Je…Siempre me he preguntado la razón de que estés en ese cuerpo. El cincuenta por ciento de las posibilidades dice que tu amigo Agasa te haya dado sin querer algo, y el otro cincuenta es que tus enemigos hayan hecho algo parecido. Quizás tenemos enemigos comunes._

_-No sé…_

_-Vas a tener que escuchar Kudo. Para que entiendas que no soy tu enemigo, ni de la policía ni de nadie, que no sean aquellos hombres oscuros._

_-¿Hombres…? ¿Conoces a los hombres de negro?-Dijo Conan cerrando su reloj, asombrado._

_-Ah, los conoces…-Dijo Kaito para nada impresionado.-Son profesionales en arruinar la vida de los demás. Y merecen el peor castigo._

_-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Acaso Kid nació por culpa de ellos?-Dijo Conan retomando su postura de ataque._

_-Oh, no. Kid apareció antes de todo.-Dijo Kaito acomodando a Aoko en el suelo.-Apareció en París hace dos años antes de que yo naciera._

_Conan abrió al máximo sus ojos.-De qué te asombras, la primera vez que te vi así, sabías que Kid desapareció hacia dieciocho años y que yo era muy joven para tener alrededor de cuarenta. Además, si alguien se fijaba bien en las fotos de Kid de hace veinte años al de ahora, verían la gran diferencia, no me decepciones Kudo._

_-¿Entonces que pasó con el verdadero Kid? ¿El que apareció en París?-Preguntó Conan apoyándose en una caja._

_-Fue asesinado…por ellos. Según lo que me dejó en su diario, esos tipos sabían su verdadera identidad y habían amenazado a su familia si no obtenía una joya…una joya muy importante para ellos.-Explicó Kaito también apoyado en una caja.-Aquella extraña joya se llamaba "Pandora". En un comienzo, les hizo caso e intentó dar como fuera con ella, pero no lo lograba, más que nada porque no quería darles riendas a esos asesinos. Así, dos años después, mientras daba un espectáculo en vivo con su verdadera identidad, fue asesinado y todo se dio como un fallo en el truco de magia. Nunca más regresó a casa… Antes de todo eso, robaba porque descubría que las joyas eran falsas o había algún delito de por medio, así la policía se veía en la obligación de investigar a los dueños. Yo hago lo mismo, aparte de que crean que no han asesinado al verdadero Kid y vengan por mí._

_Conan notó como Kid a medida que iba contando su mirada se iba haciendo más dura y fría. Apretaba los puños a cada mención de los hombres de negro y le impresionó que no soltara ningún gesto de dolor._

_-Te toca, ¿qué tienes en contra de ellos?-Preguntó Kid finalmente sentándose en el suelo, sin importarle ensuciarse._

_-Hace ya dos años, fui con Ran al Tropical Land, a celebrar su triunfo en el campeonato de kárate. Coincidimos con un asesinato, que resolví inmediatamente, pero dos de ellos estaban ahí. Para mi mala suerte, uno de ellos resultó ser la mano izquierda del jefe de esos tipos, y mientras era testigo de su delito, él me golpeó y me dio una droga, pensando en que me mataría y dejaría sin rastros, pero al final encogí hasta tener diez años menos, seis en ese entonces. Oculté mi identidad para que no lastimaran a mis cercanos, y he estado tratando de ubicarlos para arrestarlos, pero son muy escurridizos. He tenido bastantes encuentros con ellos, pero siempre terminan desapareciendo. _

_Callaron un rato. Kaito se distraía acariciando el cabello de Aoko y miraba de vez en cuando a Conan, en caso de que se le ocurriera atacarlo._

_-¿No te parece un poco injusto que tú sepas mi verdadera identidad y sepas lo que me pasó, siendo que yo sólo sé uno de ellos?-Preguntó Conan sacándose las gafas y guardándoselas en un bolsillo._

_-¿Cómo sé que no me delatarás cuando lo sepas?-Dijo Kaito sonriendo enigmáticamente._

_-Arruinaron nuestras vidas, nos impiden acercarnos a las personas que queremos, ocultamos nuestro verdadero rostro, pero seguimos de pie intentando dar con ellos.-Dijo Conan encogiéndose de hombros.-Como dijiste hace tiempo, tenemos mucho en común, aunque sólo me dé cuenta de ello hoy. No pienso delatarte para que te encarcelen si no cometes delitos, no con todas sus letras. Es mejor amenazarte para que me ayudes a dar con el paradero de ellos._

_-Pues yo te podría amenazar con lo mismo por lo mismo.-Dijo Kaito levantándose del suelo.-Al parecer tienes mucha información que me sería grata recibir. ¿Eso significa que me dejas ir?_

_-Por el momento sí.-Aceptó el detective.-Ahora dime quien eres._

_Kaito sonrió y se sacó su sombrero de copa, dejándolo en el suelo. En un rápido movimiento de su capa, tapó su cuerpo totalmente y cuando se descubrió vestía con la ropa casual de adolescente de dieciocho años, pero aún con su monóculo.-No sé tanto de genética, pero el parecido entre el tú auténtico y yo es increíble._

_El Shinichi Kudo rejuvenecido se quedó de piedra al ver cómo Kid se sacaba el monóculo y dejaba ver su verdadera identidad. Eran iguales. Tenían la misma forma de la cara, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la misma boca, lo único que los diferenciaba era que su cabello era más desordenado que el de su yo autentico._

_-¿Qué piensas? ¿Cómo no voy a ser un buen imitador de Shinichi Kudo si soy igual a él?-Dijo Kaito._

_-¿Cómo sé que no es un disfraz?-Preguntó Conan incrédulo._

_-Podrías estirarme la cara como lo hizo Nakamori aquella vez. Pero tú mismo quedaste con la idea de que debíamos ser bastante similares. Pero yo estoy seguro de que nací con este rostro perfecto.-Dijo Kaito encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Idiota.-Dijo Conan levantándose del suelo.-Mejor vuelve a ser Kid, para que te lleves a esta chica tan parecida a Ran.-La miró completamente y alzó una ceja.-Es bastante ver a otra igual, ¿son amigos?_

_-Sí, desde niños.-Dijo Kaito viendo el rostro de Conan asombrarse.- ¿Qué? ¿Crees ser el único que tiene derecho a tener amigas de la infancia?_

_-Ironías de la vida.-Dijo Conan._

_-Bueno, antes de volver a ser Kid. Me presento. Mi verdadero nombre es Kaito Kuroba.-Dijo el aludido levantando su mano hacia el detective._

_-¿Kuroba?-Dudó Conan recordando.-Me suena…_

_-Ah, sí. Por dos cosas: una Toichi Kuroba era el mejor mago de Japón y el verdadero Kid el Ladrón, y dos, te suena más, porque le daba clases de disfraz a tu madre cuando teníamos ocho años. Yo la conocí ahí._

_-Tiene sentido.-Dijo Conan.-Entonces, mi madre debiera haberse dado cuenta de que éramos parecidos. Yo soy igual a mi padre…_

_-Yo también soy parecido a mi padre.-Apuntó Kaito y nuevamente una idea le surgió en su mente.- ¿Crees que nuestros padres hayan sido familiares? Seríamos algo así como primos, ¿No lo encuentras interesante?_

_-Me apena no tener la misma emoción que tú.-Dijo Conan con una gotita en la cabeza ante la idea.-Mejor vete. Sabes donde ubicarme. Déjate ver en una semana por la agencia, y por favor, no vayas como Kaito, mínimo disfrázate de un compañero de instituto, ¿vale? No quiero que Ran te vea…_

_-¿Sigues picado por lo que casi pasó en el dirigible, no?-Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa pícara.-Te ofrezco mis disculpas. Días antes estaba cabreado con Aoko y traté de cargarla con tu chica, pero te prometo que nunca más me haré pasar por ti, o me insinuaré a ella._

_-Más te vale.-Dijo Conan algo sonrojado.-Pero Ran no es mi chica._

_-Ah, claro. Entonces esos ataques de celos que te daban, ¿me lo explicas? Además, no creo que aunque me presentara como alguien parecido a ti, se fijara en mí. Te quiere por lo que eres, notó la diferencia cuando terminamos todos en el avión aquella vez. Tienes una chica fiel._

_-Yo no he dicho que me interese como mujer.-Dijo Conan cruzándose de brazos.-Es sólo mi amiga._

_-Pues, si es sólo tu amiga, como Aoko es sólo mi amiga.-Dijo Kaito negando con la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa.-Creo que estás en un grave peligro de sentimientos._

_-Ándate, antes de que me arrepienta y te delate.-Dijo Conan fastidiado._

_-Nos vemos en una semana, detective.-Dijo Kaito volviéndose a disfrazar y cogiendo a Aoko en brazos.-Mándale mis saludos a ese amor de mujer con quien vives._

_Abrió sus alas delta y se lanzó con Aoko en brazos antes de que Conan lo pateara. No pudo evitar irse todo el viaje hasta un callejón cercano a la casa de Aoko con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Había conseguido apoyo para derrotar a los hombres de negro, le había dicho su verdadera identidad al más duro de sus rivales no enemigos, y lo mejor de todo, había besado a Aoko, aunque fuese como Kid._

_Cuando llegó a la reja de la casa de Aoko (ya vuelto Kaito), decidió dejarla en un sillón que tenían en el pasillo hacia el patio trasero. Una vez ahí, la observó unos segundos y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un papel y un lápiz. Cuando terminó, dejó el papel en la mano cerrada de la chica y se fue tranquilo y feliz de la casa._

_Cuando despertara por el frío y porque alguien la viera, sentiría el papel en su mano y lo único que vería de él, sería ese mensaje._

*Fin*Flash*Back*

-Ya tienes esa sonrisa estúpida, Kaito.-Dijo la voz de Shiho volviéndolo al presente.

-¿Eh? No, es que recordé cuando le dije a Shinichi mi verdadera identidad.-Se excusó el mago sonriendo ampliamente.

-Podría ser, pero a menos que estés enamorado de Shinichi, no me explico esa sonrisa.-Dijo Shiho con una sonrisa burlesca.- ¿Recordaste también a Aoko esa noche, eh? Huy, huy.

-Pesada.-Dijo Kaito más sonriente.-Fue una buena noche, nada más. Ahora cuéntame tú…

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Shiho distraída.

-Hakuba.-Puntualizó el chico modulando cada sílaba.- ¿Le has dicho algo?

-¿Buenos días?-Dijo Shiho encogiéndose de hombros.-Nada, es decir, sólo lo vi ayer, Kaito. No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara de pena. Y se supone que es él el que debería hablarme, no yo.

-Eh, eh, para, para, científica sexy. Habíamos quedado en algo hace mucho tiempo.-Dijo Kaito mirando a Shiho seriamente.-Yo hablaba con Aoko y le contaba todo lo que sentía, y tú hacías lo mismo con Hakuba.

-Me duele mucho lo que me hizo, Kaito.-Dijo Shiho por primera vez entristecida desde que Shinichi recobró la memoria.-Había conocido una parte buena de la vida y él la desmoralizó. Si no hubiese sido por ustedes tres…me hubiese sentido casi igual como cuando supe que mi hermana había muerto.

Kaito al ver el rostro triste de la científica, la abrazó tiernamente y le volvió a acariciar el cabello. Ella a su vez, inspiraba y espiraba seguido para no dejar caer ningún tipo de sentimiento que mostrara debilidad.

-Hemos terminado nuestra relación.-Dijo Shiho sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolso.-Feliz octavo aniversario, Kaito.

Kaito sonrió con melancolía. Aceptó el obsequio de la chica y lo abrió para encontrarse con una cadena de oro.- ¿No crees que es mucho?

-No. Creo que es ideal. No te verías bien con un anillo, como yo.-Dijo Shiho viendo su anillo en su dedo anular.-Además, es un regalo de despedida, último día nadie se enoja.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Kaito colocándose la cadena-Extrañaré tenerte como novia.

-Ya verás que no.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo de lado.-Claro, si admites tus sentimientos y abres tu corazón.

-¿No era que sólo tenía sangre en el corazón?-Preguntó irónico el mago.

-Ese tipo de comentarios le queda bien sólo a alguien del lado biológico. Tú no eres de ahí. Maguito.-Dijo Shiho riendo brevemente.

-No, espera. El beso de la despedida.-Dijo Kaito tomando el mentón de la científica.

Fue un beso normal. Pero fue tan automático, que se estaba cargando a apasionado. Kaito arrinconó a Shiho en la muralla y subía su mano peligrosamente por debajo de su blusa. Ni sintieron cuando la puerta a unos metros de ellos se abrió.

-¡Anda Shiho! ¡No sabía que te ibas a casar!-Dijo uno de sus compañeros de laboratorio indicando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Después de comprobar rápidamente que todo estuviera en su lugar, Shiho reparó en la posición de su anillo. Oh, eso no se lo esperaba. Daba lugar a cualquier mal interpretación.

-Bueno, verás…

-Por supuesto que sí.-Interrumpió Kaito abrazando a Shiho por la espalda sobre protectoramente.-Incluso ya pensamos en hijos, pequeños magos bioquímicos. Quedamos en que se llamaría Elena si es niña y Toichi si es niño. ¿A qué sí, amor?

Shiho miró negativamente al mago ante su inoportuno comentario. Habían salido todos, y aquellos que los conocían los miraban curiosos, entre ellos, los siete que andaban con ellos. Puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara.-No es cierto chicos, Kaito está inventando. He puesto el anillo en el primer lugar que cayó, no me fijé donde lo dejé. Incluso, lo hemos dejado.-Agregó mirando disimuladamente a Aoko por su reacción.

-Oh, que eres cruel. Déjame soñar.-Se quejó Kaito alegando como un niño pequeño intentando no mirar precisamente a la criptóloga.

-Llega luego a tierra, chico.-Dijo la científica aburrida con la charla y liberándose de Kaito.- ¿Cómo les fue chicos?

-Bueno, bien. Hablaron y hablaron y casi me quedo dormido.-Dijo Heiji bostezando.-Es peor que los policías de aquí.

-Estabas más concentrado en ver a Kazuha que escuchar a James Black.-Apuntó Hakuba mirando de reojo a Kaito.

-Pobrecito, ni le llegó viento de ella.-Se burló Shinichi.-En fin, celebraron las capturas de los sospechosos y recordaron que mañana partimos a las ocho de la mañana. Ahora estaban más concentraron en los interrogatorios que harán.

-¿Y no dijeron nada de las chicas?-Preguntó Shiho cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo creo que sí.-Dijo Hakuba.-Sólo que como llegamos algo tarde, nos perdimos la fiesta.

-Oigan chicos.-Dijo Shiho mirando al grupo de agentes que estaban cerca de ellos.-Hagan el favor de apoyarse en la pared.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los cuatro chicos.

-Sólo háganlo.-Ordenó la castaña rojiza.

El tono temible ya más que conocido para Shinichi los obligó a hacer caso. Los cuatro la miraron con curiosidad, pero ella miraba fijamente al grupo de agentes.

-¿Nos corriste para ver mejor a los norteamericanos?-Preguntó atónito Heiji.

-No seas estúpido.-Se defendió la chica algo sonrojada.-Veo que tendrán problemas en América. Esas agentes los miran demasiado, a mi me taladran por estar entre ustedes.

-¡Pues bendita seas entre todos los hombres, querida!-Dijo Matt acercándose.

-Tú estuviste bendecido entre las mujeres por unos días.-Apuntó Shiho dándole un breve abrazo.- ¿Te torturaron?

-Siempre lo han hecho, pero sigo vivo.-Dijo Matt orgulloso.-He tratado con peores.

-Que mal hablado Matt, te vales de nosotras para ligar con Shiho.-Dijo Ran apareciendo junto a Kazuha y Aoko.-No será fácil.

-Shiho, Shiho, Shiho.-Dijeron Aoko y Kazuha tomando a la científica y llevándola a un rincón para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Shinichi mirando de reojo a las chicas.

-Voy a hacer un interrogatorio con Kazuha a Matsura. Espero no demorar.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esto me huele a chamusquina.-Dijo Hakuba como una total afirmación al ver a las chicas volver.-Esa sonrisa de Shiho no es muy alentadora.

-¡ja! Te acuerdas.-Observó Kaito divertido.-Interesante.

-¡Ran vamos luego! Shiho ya dijo que sí.-Dijo Kazuha saltando de alegría.

-¿Sí a qué?-Preguntó Kaito mirando a Shiho, que como dijo Hakuba su repentina felicidad no auguraba nada bueno.

-Nada que te involucre, Kaito.-Dijo Aoko divertida.-De hecho, a ninguno de ustedes.

-Creo que ese es el punto que complica el asunto.-Afirmó Heiji confiado.

-¡Oh, vamos Heiji Hattori!-Reventó Kazuha llamando la atención de los otros agentes.-Estamos seguras de que la pasas excelentes sin nosotras. Resumen: ¡Llama a esa maldita Kaori y a esas fulanitas con las que te fotografiaste en Osaka!

-Kazuha…-Murmuró Heiji sudando frío.

-¡Mira mi sorpresa de encontrarme en uno de los centros comerciales un gigante panel con el título "Amamos a Hattori Heiji" lleno de fotos de tus admiradoras contigo! Pobrecito, te veías tan triste.-Agregó con sarcasmo.-Pero no te preocupes, consíguete una de esas y vendrán como si el diablo las trajera de lo rápido que llega.

-¡Kazuha Toyama no digas estupideces!-Se defendió el detective de kansai.-Es lo más común que adoren a alguien que destaque como yo en Osaka, siempre he tenido admiradoras. ¡Y que me saque fotos con ellas no significa que haya salido con todas ellas, por favor! ¡No me vengas con eso, idiota!

-¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?-Dijo Kazuha amenazándolo con un dedo a la vez que se acercaba a él.- ¡Te dejas llevar por el primer par de piernas largas que se te atraviesa por el frente, y ni te preocupa nada mientras la pases bien! ¡Idiota!

-¿Y a quién llamas idiota? ¡Súper idiota eres tú!-Dijo Heiji con los dientes apretados.-Recuérdame, ¿Quién dijo que podíamos salir con otras personas mientras no estuviéramos juntos?

-¡Fui yo! Pero dije personas, ¡no zorras ni golfas de la vida que se obsesionan contigo por lo famoso que estás ahora en Japón! Anda tras ellas cuando tengas sesenta, seas calvo y tengas barriga, a ver si se interesan en ti.-Dijo Kazuha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.-Procura tener Alzheimer por sea caso.

-¡No me interesan esas mujeres, por favor Kazuha! ¡Deja de ser tan celosa por nada!-Dijo Heiji ya pensando si no era mejor callarla con un beso, pero había mucha gente mirando el espectáculo.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? En mi vida he sido celosa.-Dijo Kazuha pensando en su vida en Estados Unidos.-Sólo estoy recalcando ciertos puntos en los cuales no cumpliste.

-¡Genial, ahora yo soy el malo!-Dijo Heiji tomándola de una mano.-Entonces, cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos, tendré todo el derecho de alegarte por todos los tíos a los cuales te has ligado. Dime Kazuha, ¿Con cuantos saliste, para prepararme psicológicamente?

Kazuha iba a abrir la boca para contraatacar una vez más, pero al razonar la pregunta de Heiji la cerró abruptamente al verse sin salida. Se sintió una niña pequeña estúpida peleando con un Heiji de ocho años mientras estaban atrapados con las esposas de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y notó como sus amigos se habían apartado por miedo a que un bomba atómica cayera cerca de ellos en esa discusión. En cambio, los agentes miraban con curiosidad. Claro, miraban como la genial y estupenda abogada Toyama hacía por primera vez una escena de celos frente a ellos, a un tipo que era detective y desgraciadamente muy atractivo para las féminas. ¡Japón le hacía mal! Apostaba que a las chicas les pasaba lo mismo.

-Vamos ha hacer ese interrogatorio, Ran. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer después de eso.-Dijo por fin soltándose del agarre de Heiji y dándole la espalda.-Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Heiji la dejó irse para no armar más revuelo. ¡Que orgullosa era esa mujer! Terminó ganando la batalla, pero sabía que Kazuha se había enojado mucho. Y odiaba estar enojado con ella, no vivían bien así. Definitivamente era mejor estar de buena besándola, que de malas viendo como su buen formado cuerpo se iba por los pasillos en soledad.

-No sé como Henry la aguanta.-Dijo Heiji cruzándose de brazos.-Pues yo me voy. Nadie me necesita aquí, y no soy bienvenido, como me han hecho ver. Nos veremos mañana.

-Espéranos despierto, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Shinichi seriamente.

-Vale, pero no se quejen por andar de malas.-Dijo Heiji metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminando hacia la salida.

-Huy, esos dos son pura pasión a base de insultos.-Observó Matt impresionado por ver a su amiga Kazuha en ese estado.

-Tienen que partir de alguna forma.-Dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.-Bien, también voy. ¿Nos acompañan?

-Claro.-Dijo Shiho empujando a Shinichi, Hakuba y Matt delante de ella. Kaito iba a seguirlos, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, la castaña rojiza se devolvió y dijo.-Tú no. No me obligues a amarrarte.

Kaito miró hacia un lado y vio a Aoko apoyada en la pared, tal cual como habían estado él momentos atrás. Vio la mirada seria de Shiho y no le quedó otra más que suspirar y asentir con la cabeza. Esas alianzas femeninas no le convenían para nada…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo ahora, Kaito?-Preguntó Aoko sin notar la charla de el mago y la bioquímica.

-Claro, vayamos a otro lado. Esos compañeros tuyos siguen mirando raro. Deben creer que seremos los próximos en hacer un show.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo forzadamente mientras les daba la espalda a los agentes del FBI.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Aoko.

-Pues, primero el lote entre Shinichi y Ran, segundo los celos de Kazuha y Heiji…deben creer que vivimos de eso y que somos los siguientes.-Puntualizó el mago con caminar desinteresado.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?-Preguntó Aoko abriendo la puerta que Kaito reconoció como la sala donde la había dejado el primer día que volvió a verla, después de salvarla de Richard en aquel restaurante.

-Sí, no hay problema.-Dijo Kaito con una seguridad que sabía que no tenía. "_Respira Kaito"._

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

**¡No! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer eso? Jejeje. **

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Yo de buenas aquí conectándome exclusivamente para subir el capítulo número nueve. ¿Les gustó? La verdad, no se me pasó por la cabeza otra forma de el regreso de Shinichi, pero ¿qué mejor explicando con su seguridad característica por la cual Sonoko lo pasa molestando?**

**A mis queridas compañeras que me estaban pidiendo directa o indirectamente algo de Kaito. ¡Ahí lo tienen! Toda mi vida me he imaginado el primer beso de Kaito y Aoko de lo más tierno y misterioso, ¿qué mejor? Pero, lo admito, soy mala. Las dejé con ganas de Kaito y Aoko al final. ¡Se viene la parte que más me gusta de ellos de lo que he escrito! Y también se que están respirando con normalidad ahora que se terminó la relación amorosa de Kaito y Shiho. ¿Ven? ¿Han cambiado en algo su opinión en base a esa (extraña) relación?**

**Así como lo principal fue el regreso de Shinichi, lo más romantico pudo haber sido Shin/Ran y Kaito/Aoko…lo que me encantó escribir fue lo de Heiji y Kazuha. ¡En mi vida pensaba que haría algo así! Básico, pero que ahora deja como perdedora a Kazuha. Siempre perdía Heiji, pero ahora el pobre puede mostrarse indignado. Tengo que adelantar que la reconciliación, será algo…lemmon. (Lo haré de nuevo.)**

**Hablando de lemmon, por consejo de ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99**** lo cambié a T. Porque yo soy T y he leído lemmon como tonta. Jjejejeje. Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Aparecieron inmediatamente después de publicado gran parte de ellos! ¡Muchas gracias por poder contar con ustedes en esto!**

***Reviews***

_**Miina Kudo:**_** Nee-chan! Te habras dado cuenta que varias cosas que pedías a gritos coincidentemente salieron al aire este capi. El Shinichi con más autoridad se extraña, y volverá, pero tiene que haber acción para que aflore eso jeje. Además, sabes que va a haber reencuentro, pero tengo pruebas, traduzco manga de DC, escribo fic de Magic Kaito y de Inuyasha y trato de descansar. ¡creo que va a ser lo más difícil de cumplir! Pero saldrá, no te preocupes. ¡Espero que no te decepcione! **

_**Angel WTF**_**: Y fue el encontrazo de Heiji y Kazuha. Jjejejeje. ¿Muy simple? ¿Nuevo en algún sentido? Tu lo juzgas. Sobre lo enredado de Kaito y Ai, todavía está, a pesar de haber terminado su relación, pero Aoko lo sacará a la luz. Te repito las gracias por siempre contar contigo en los Reviews.**

_**LittleThief03:**_** ¡Sí! Como le dije a Angel, lo que pasa con Saguru y Shiho lo sacará a la luz Aoko. ¡Por fin rompieron! ¿no? Ahora se viene lo más difícil para ellos. ¡No me odies tanto por dejar el encuentro entre Kaito y Aoko a medias! ¡No te arrepentirás! Sobre el sufrimiento de Kaito…ese oculto sentimiento que a los hombres les encanta ocultar por orgullo y principio, puede que se muestre en el encuentro entre Conan y Kid, ¿no crees?**

"**Pesadilla de mi alma" ¿Crees que dejaré sin un final feliz al mejor mago?**

_**Jess Hattori**_**: Para empezar, ¡bienvenida a los Reviews de "TRND"! Te descargaste con el Reviews. No me molesta, me da a entender que habían varios puntos que querías comentar y eso me encanta. Como has tenido que leer varios capítulos, (el cuarto es largo, la verdad), es lo más común. Ahora, sobre lo que escribiste…para partir, soy algo feminista y no puedo dejar a las mujeres sin acción ¡es lo lógico para mí! Tambien me gustó como consideraste la relación Shiho y Kaito. Desde la perspective que doy no es tan grave, incluso es algo ameno. Esto fue lo que evolucionó…llegaron personas que son importantes para ellos y se prometieron hablar con ellos. El reportaje fue muy bueno. La idea era aclarar que las chicas eran muy distintas en USA que en Japón. Esa actitud de mujer con power, empezó ahí y nadie estaba acostumbrado a verlas celosas, melosas o algo así. Lamentablemente la misión de las chicas no saldrá. No iba mucho al drama del fic, así que con que supieramos que tres eran suficiente para una mafia, está bien. Y sí, el encuentro padres e hijos se viene ¡sólo que no está escrito en Word! Y por último, gracias por apoyarme con el tema de los exámenes, son una lata, pero pienso en diciembre y las vacaciones que me esperan.**

_**66ButterflyOfDarkness99:**_** Hace tiempo no te veía volar por acá, pero me alegra saber que te sigue gustando el fic. Has estado muy atenta al fic, porque pronto descubrirás que tenías razón en varias de las razones por las cuales Shiho y Kaito terminaron juntos y por qué Kaito no ha querido nada por ahora con Aoko. ¡Eres una gurú! Tienes unas ideas bastante buenas, locas pero buenas. Cuando leí tu Reviews por primera vez me dio ataque de risa por lo Aoko lanzado insultos en varios idiomas y hackeando profesionalmente. Tienes buenas esperanzas en Shinichi y Heiji como padres ¡yo también! Jejeje. Gracias por hacerme cambiar eso de K+, porque estaba de pena arriba del capi. Te llevas ese crédito. xD**

_**Angels And Vampires:**_** No te preocupes por firmar siempre. Aunque siempre que veo tu nombre recuerdo que fuiste la primera en comentar el fic. ¡Y siempre has tratado de estar en los comentarios! ¡Te quiero mucho por estar siempre conmigo y este fic!. Bueno, dejando mis desvarios, lo de Ran era para mostrar girl power jejee. Y fue bastante bueno ver a Kaito entre Shiho y Aoko que estaban de acuerdo entre ellas. Y sobre tu caótica vida, espéro que estés bien y puedas relajarte (a mi también me gustaría, pero las clases, profesores y pruebas, grrr). ¡Te apoyo al 100%!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. Saben que todo comentario es bienvenido. Y que cualquier duda, tomatazo o alabanza es agradable. **

****Anuncio a las 23:30 chile: Debido a que me queda historia para un capítulo decente más, la próxima actualización será más lenta. Intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero lean el comentario que le hice ha nee-chan, donde comento todo lo que hago fuera del cole. ¡Plise paciencia!  
**

**Sayonara!**

**SaOrI kUdO**

**20/08/2010**


	10. Loca Noche

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**NDA: Este capítulo será bastante largo, les rec****omiendo acomodarse y no perder la atención.**

**Capítulo ****10: Loca Noche.**

Dejaron a Shiho, Matt, Hakuba y a Shinichi al otro lado de la ventana polarizada, junto a James Black. Ran y Kazuha estaban al otro lado de la puerta que daba a la sala de interrogatorio, donde Matsura ya estaba sentado.

Las chicas habían cambiado a ropa negra, con su credencial del FBI. Entraron y se encontraron a Matsura de espaldas a ella. Y más allá, el vidrio polarizado donde sabían que estaban los demás.

-Hola guapo.-Dijo Kazuha sentándose frente a Matsura.

El aludido levantó la mirada. En esos días ya le había crecido algo la barba, su mirada era fría y vacía, capaz de congelar a cualquiera. A pesar de eso, su vestuario era ordenado. Pero Ran no lo reconoció, lo que le aseguró que era de ellos. Un perfecto para disimular ser otro.

-No te servirá de nada esa cara de indignado, será mejor que cooperes si quieres salir de ésta.

-Registros telefónicos hacia y desde números de miembros reconocidos y activos de la organización, documentos que prueban de tus inversiones en bancos de Estados Unidos que ya están fichados por interferir entre los mismos, y lo que se ha encontrado en tu departamento…un arma de nueve milímetros con tus huellas dactilares. La misma descripción del arma y las balas que asesinaron a un desconocido a las afueras de Tokio.-Enumeró Ran leyendo la hoja que traía consigo, de pie.-Algo poco profesional para un hombre de negro, dejar pruebas en todos lados, incluso con él mismo. ¿No lo cree, doctor Matsura?

-¡Le dije que no teníamos que dejarte libre alrededor mío!-Gritó Matsura con rabia y odio.

-Mira Matsura, si es que ése es tu verdadero nombre.-Dijo Kazuha aclarándose la garganta.-Tienes dos opciones: o responder a todo lo que te preguntemos y tener alguna consideración con los jueces, o no decir nada, y terminar con la pena de muerte. Ya sea en Estados Unidos como aquí en Japón. Te lo digo como un consejo de abogada: coopera.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás en la Organización?-Preguntó Ran a la par de Kazuha.

-No mucho tiempo. No el suficiente para tener nombre en clave o algo así.-Respondió Matsura con voz dura.-Sólo sigo instrucciones, si hubiese hecho algo de mi propia decisión, estarías muerta.

-O sea, que te ordenaron que no le hicieras nada a Ran.-Dedujo Kazuha mirando a su amiga que se paseaba.- ¿A que sí?

-Sí, por mí hubiese dejado sin vida a ella…y también al detective que encogió por la droga de la organización.-Dijo Matsura impresionando tanto a las chicas como a los que estaban tras el vidrio.-Oh sí, toda la organización sabe que Shinichi Kudo no murió, si no que encogió. Han tratado de matarlo varias veces, pero como yo mismo confirmé que había perdido la memoria y estaba rodeado de gente que supusieron que sabían de nosotros, lo dejaron así.

-¿Quién te dio esa orden? La de no hacerme daño.-Preguntó Ran deteniéndose atrás de Kazuha y mirando fijamente a Matsura.

-_"Nadie dañará a un ángel en ningún sentido, ni tampoco a sus querubines"_-Recitó Matsura devolviéndole la mirada a Ran.- ¿Te suena eso de alguna persona, _Ángel_?

Ran golpeó la muralla cercana de un puño dejando en ella una gran marca, y en su mano un poco de dolor.- ¿Qué pretendes _Vermouth_?-Murmuró mirando a Kazuha que había comprendido de igual manera la frase.- ¿Te parece lógico que deje a uno de los suyos entregarse sabiendo que está el FBI y Shinichi?

-Me parece lógico.-Dijo Kazuha cruzándose de piernas y mirando a Matsura como si fuese la peor basura del mundo.-Ran, éste tipo no va a decir nada más, tanto porque no sabe como porque no quiere.

-Aguda, agente.-Dijo Matsura.-Soy del escalafón más bajo, doctora Mouri. Me dan órdenes, las acato y voy demostrando mi fidelidad al grupo. Con suerte he hablado telefónicamente con Vermouth dos veces, cuando tú llegaste al hospital y cuando Kudo llegó con aquella hemorragia.

-Entonces, la persona que dio las órdenes de asesinar a Shinichi, ¿fue Vermouth?-Preguntó Ran con cualquier cosa menos felicidad.

-Eso no lo sé. No se me ha explicado la cercanía que hay entre tú, Kudo y ella. Pero no lo creo, ella dijo que Kudo es un rival que no merece una muerte tan patética como ésa.

-Quiero nombres, Matsura.-Dijo Kazuha seria y fría.-No estás solo en esto. ¿Quién más? Dame nombres y direcciones.

-Lo siento agente.-Dijo Matsura con una sonrisa falsa.-Por muy guapa y decidida que seas, no sé nada. Ya te lo dije, sólo recibo órdenes.

-Kazuha.-Dijo Ran visiblemente enojada.-Ve a buscar a los agentes para que lo lleven a la celda asegurada. Quizás recuerde algo en Washington, cuando se encuentre con nuestro amigo Akai.

Kazuha dudó un momento, pero la determinación de su amiga la hizo salir de la sala e ir por sus compañeros.- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué gracia tiene matar gente, si supuestamente te despellejas en el hospital salvando la vida de otros? ¿Es algo como el dinero, o mejor que eso?

Matsura lanzó una carcajada seca.-Doctora Mouri, ¿Cree que se lo diré a usted?

-¿Doctor Matsura? Porque usted es doctor, ¿cierto?-Dijo Ran sorda al comentario de Matsura y ocupando la silla de Kazuha.- ¿Usted no es el neurólogo que salva vidas y ayuda a los demás?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Objetó Matsura endureciendo su rostro.-Ellos son sólo vidas que no han tenido que verse involucrado con nosotros. Sólo los que tienen algo con ellos son los que corren riesgos. Y lamentablemente desde que Kudo apareció frente a Gin y Vodka, hemos tenido muchas complicaciones.

-Wow.-Dijo Ran disimulando falsamente una sorpresa en su rostro.- ¿No que no sabías nada de ellos? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Shinichi? ¿De Gin y Vodka? Sólo los que han tenido alguna coincidencia con ellos o que son cercanos saben sus nombres en clave. Tú debes de saber el de Vermouth únicamente porque es la que te da órdenes.-Sonrió de lado.-Creo que ya hemos obtenido más que lo que esperábamos de ti, Matsura. Aunque igual, tendrás un largo tiempo en prisión. Para tu suerte será en América.

-¿Por qué será que sufres por todos?-Preguntó Matsura recuperándose de su error, mirando fijamente a Ran.-Siempre cuando estabas en el hospital, tenías esa cara acongojada, y sólo te relajabas cuando el paciente salía completo y feliz; sólo ahí eras capas de ir a la máquina para comprar café.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-Dijo Ran corriendo la cara.-Sólo soy un médico que se metió en esto para acabarlo luego.

-Primer año de práctica en el hospital central de Washington, ¿no?-Dijo Matsura con una mueca rara llamando la atención de Ran.-Verás, querida Mouri, la inteligencia deja huellas, pero los errores para llegar a esa inteligencia las deja aún más profundas. Llamé para pedir recomendaciones de ti, ya que el consejo quería contratarte a tiempo completo, y en lo posible, dejarte en cardiología, a pesar de ser neuróloga apenas titulada. Y me contaron de toda tu vida de estudiante. Aunque claro, no te culpo de lo que pasó…

-¡Eso no es parte del interrogatorio!-Interrumpió Ran cruzándole la cara con una cachetada.-En fin, tenemos evidencia de tu relación con la organización, y el FBI te llevará a juicio y te condenarán. En vista de tu poco aporte de información, la condena será peor.

-¡Estaré muerto antes de que llegue, ellos se encargaran de eso!-Gritó Matsura fuera de sí, intentando librarse de las esposas y cadenas.

Ran ya se había levantado y lo dejaba solo en su ataque de histeria. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kazuha con cinco agentes que se iban a llevar a Matsura. La dejaron salir y ella tomó el camino contrario de donde estaba James Black con los demás. Cuando llegó al pasillo solitario, alguien la cogió por los hombros, la dio vuelta y la abrazó. Ella sólo se dejó al reconocer a Shinichi; ya sea por su aroma, su cuerpo, o el abrazo que le daba. Era igual al que recibía de él siendo Conan y ella lloraba. Sí, ella en el presente estaba llorando, con Shinichi de apoyo en silencio.

-No sé por qué.-Murmuró Ran dejando de llorar.-Pero siempre que me encuentro con uno de ellos que conoce algo privado mío, como Matsura o Vermouth, me traen malos recuerdos y me atormentan con cosas que ya debería haber asumido y superado.

-Ran, no te aflijas por eso. Siendo tú, siempre vas a tener que rememorar algo que no te guste. Lo importante es como lo enfrentas.-Dijo Shinichi algo incómodo con la pena de Ran.-Venga, siéntate en…pues tendrá que ser en el suelo.

Ran soltó una risa ante el comentario del detective. Se dejó arrullar como una niña en brazos de Shinichi y aprovechó para darle pequeños besos en el cuello.-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, Shinichi.

-No he estado contigo siempre, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi apretándola hacia sí mismo.-Estos diez años no estuve a tu lado.

-Sí estuviste estos años conmigo.-Dijo Ran seriamente y Shinichi la miró extrañado.-Aquí, todo el rato.-Señaló su cabeza.-Siempre apoyándome y dándome consejos. Y si por si eso fuera poco, había un niño igual a ti que me sonreía cada día.

-Eso significa mucho, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi besándole la frente.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Ella no se hacía problema. Estaba muy segura de que Shinichi estaba mucho más interesado en Vermouth y la Organización que en cualquier otra cosa.

-Apenas me adecué al ritmo de Jodie, me di cuenta que a diferencia de otras personas, Vermouth había sido muy a…

-No, Ran. No hablo de eso. Sé que a veces eres bruta, pero no abofeteas, dejas inconsciente.-Interrumpió Shinichi con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Qué supo de ti Matsura?

Ran lo miró como si fuese primera vez que lo hacía en su vida.-Yo creí que…

-Estoy intentando no obsesionarme más de lo que ya estoy, ¿vale?-Dijo Shinichi mirándola seriamente.-Las pocas veces que pude volver a ser yo, siendo Conan, siempre me dejaba llevar por un caso y te dejaba sola. No quiero que eso pase jamás.

-Pero yo creía que pasabas en casos, Shinichi. Era comprensible que quisieras resolver un caso sin necesidad de depender de mi padre o de Hattori, además de tener tu cuerpo.

-No, nunca fue comprensible. Como mi amiga o mi novia, no debía dejarte en segundo lugar.-Rebatió Shinichi tomándole las manos.-Eran mis únicas oportunidades de estar contigo, Ran. Y sabía perfectamente que te dolía más que me fuera de la nada que no verme en un tiempo.

-Shinichi, no era tu culpa…

-Me gusta resolver casos, pero a quien quiero es a ti.-Interrumpió Shinichi.-Dejé claro mi jerarquización, así que cuéntame qué paso en tu primer año de práctica.

Ran se vio ridícula defendiendo al detective de sí mismo. Pero, que le dijera que la quería y que la tenía como máxima prioridad, la alegró mucho. Asintió como niña pequeña y apoyó su espalda en el pecho del detective, que rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos.

-Pues, cuando comencé a trabajar en el Hospital Base de Washington como interna, ya como a los tres o cuatro meses, la Jefa de Ginecología le pidió a cinco internos (entre los cuales estaba yo) que la asistiéramos con una mujer que iba a tener quintillizos.

-¿Quintillizos? ¿Cómo se pueden tener tantos en un cuerpo?-Preguntó Shinichi asombrado.

-Las mujeres somos geniales, somos capaces de todo.-Dijo Ran sonriente.-Pero en fin… una vez que ella tuvo a sus cinco hijos, se nos asignó uno a cada interno. El que me tocó fue un niño que pese al riesgo estaba perfectamente. Pero la Ginecóloga me tenía algo de manía y me dejó a cargo de un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-¿Pero esa tía está loca?

-Deja de interrumpir, chico. Aunque sí, estaba tan cansada que no sé como me mantuve de pie. Mis compañeros salvaron a los cuatro bebés, pero el mío de estar mejor que todos, pasó a estado crítico. Cuando volví de mi breve descanso de media hora, el bebé ya no estaba, había fallecido.

-Lo siento Ran.-Se lamentó Shinichi apretándola más hacia sí.

-Pero fue injusto y cruel. Todos sabían que el niño no estaba bien desde el comienzo, excepto yo. La doctora dijo que me lo había ocultado porque quería probar mis capacidades de diagnóstico y mi lado frío. Pero no podía hacer anda si no tenía los verdaderos antecedentes y ella no debía jugar con una vida, menos la de un niño.

-Si Matsura lo mencionó, debe haberte dejado marcada.

-Bueno profesionalmente saqué a lucir una parte de mi personalidad que no es fácil de ver: la rencorosa y cruel. Le grité a la doctora enfrente del director del hospital que no se jugaba con las vidas de las personas y que yo hubiese podido hacer algo más si no hubiese estado procurando mantenerlo con vida a base de falsos síntomas.-Se encogió de hombros la karateka.-Pero sentimentalmente, no lloré.-Shinichi la miró impresionado.-Bueno, eso pasó en la mañana, y llegué a casa en la noche. Tu madre estaba cuidando de Arthur, que tenía por ese entonces cuatro o cinco años. Cuando lo vi, me fue imposible no evitar arrodillarme hasta su altura y abrazarlo; ahí fue cuando lloré. Pensé en lo afortunada que era al no haber tenido ningún problema con él en el parto. Fue mi salvador.

-Cada vez que me cuentas algo de él, me dan más ganas de conocerlo.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo ampliamente.-Ha podido apoyarte en mi ausencia, aún sin saberlo.

Ran se dio vuelta, sentándose inclinada para besar a Shinichi. Sentía que no lo había hecho de hace mucho tiempo y le dedicó especial cariño en ése. Sonreía al igual que cada vez que comprobaba que al detective le gustaba la mínima distancia entre ellos, y la apegaba a él. Desabrochó la chaqueta y la dejó caer la poca distancia que había del piso. Y desabrochó algunos botones centrales de la camisa para acariciar su pecho sin dejar de besarlo. Aunque fuese raro verla así a ella, la karateka parecía que lo hiciese hace mucho tiempo.

El detective, por otro lado se asombró al ver la iniciativa de Ran, pero supo dominar la situación de manera envidiable.-Ran.-Murmuró separándose de ella unos milímetros.- ¿Sabes lo que estás intentando hacer? O mejor dicho, ¿Sabes dónde estás intentando hacerlo?

Ran se separó completamente y se sonrojó a más no poder. Disimuladamente, volvió a abrochar camisa y chaqueta del detective, bajo la sonrisa pícara de éste. La chica realmente se había cohibido y no lo podía mirar a los ojos, lo que hizo que Shinichi se desesperara y la abrazara tiernamente, para relajarla y hacerle olvidar aquel hecho.

-Sabes el honor que es para mí hacerte el amor, pero no creo que un pasillo donde pasa gente cada cierto momento sea el mejor lugar, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi levantándole el rostro desde el mentón.- ¿No tenías algo que hacer con las chicas?

-¡S-Sí!-Exclamó Ran levantándose del suelo.-Entonces, llamaré a Kazuha.-Cogió su móvil y marcó nerviosa, siendo observada desde el suelo por un enternecido Shinichi.

"_Como me encanta todo de ella"_ pensó el detective del este.

**XXX**

-Lo lamento mucho.-Dijo Aoko antes de que Kaito se volteara asombrado.-Por no decirte que me iba del país.

Kaito desvió la mirada. Ya. A las alturas de la vida que le venía a decir eso. Hace diez años, le había parecido raro no haber visto a su amiga molestándolo en su casa, así que la buscó por todas partes, sin dar con ella. Cuando decidió decirle a Ginzo sobre la ausencia de su hija, descubrió su habitación vacía y ya ni siquiera quedaba su esencia. Se había ido hace tres días y él no se había dado cuenta.

Lastimado, deprimido, enrabiado y casi sin esperanza, le contó a Ginzo Nakamori la verdad y dio sus argumentos. Al verse de nuevo en su hogar, sin policías ni esposas en sus manos, recién tomó conciencia de que recibía apoyo de parte del inspector. Recién se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga y única amada no tenía planeado volver a Shibuya.

Y nunca hubiese pensado en que sus rivales lo hubiesen recibido y apoyado. Tres meses antes de la partida de Aoko, le había mostrado su verdadera identidad a Shinichi Kudo, y también terminó conociendo mejor a Heiji Hattori además de Agasa e incluso a la misteriosa y calculadora Haibara (chistosa ironía que le llevó a quererla mucho en el presente). Al ver que Ran y Kazuha también se habían ido (a diferencia que cada una habló con su correspondiente novio), se unió al dúo de deprimidos. Lamentablemente para él, conociendo a Kudo y Hattori, Aoko conoció a Ran y Kazuha, así que las posibilidades de que estuvieran juntas eran altas.

Y ahora, al tenerla frente a ella, sabiendo que él era Kid, no hacía otra cosa que causarle una sonrisa irónica. Se suponía que ella estaría enojada, sin siquiera mirarlo y él de rodillas suplicando algo más que piedad. ¿En dónde había quedado la lógica de su mundo influenciado por su padre, Shinichi y Shiho?

-Eso no importa.-Dijo por fin Kaito volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo.-Has venido y visitado a tu padre, es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho, dada la situación.

-No te dije nada.-Murmuró Aoko acercándose a paso lenta haciendo sonar el tacón de sus botas.

-No tiene importancia.-Repitió el mago.-Yo no era el importante.

-Para mí, sí.-Dijo la chica algo crispada por la actitud indiferente del chico.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te fuiste sin darme ni una mísera nota?-Explotó Kaito alterando a Aoko.- ¡Primero pensé que estabas concentrada en tu capacitación a policía, pero ni siquiera llamabas y siempre, aunque estuvieses dormida, me llamabas! ¡Tardé tres días en darme cuenta que no estabas! Te busqué por todas partes, a tu padre no lo encontraba porque estaba trabajando. ¡Me calentaba la cabeza todo el día pensando dónde estabas!

-¡Me fui porque descubrí que eras Kid!-Soltó Aoko aguantando las lágrimas.- ¡Tres días antes de que te dieras cuenta de mi ausencia estaba tan choqueada que lo único que pude hacer fue irme a Estados Unidos con Kazuha, y ni Hattori se dio cuenta!

Kaito se vio obligado a parar de respirar. Lo comprendía cada vez menos. Lo descubrió, no lo supo. O sea que ella misma dio con algo que lo delataba, ¿Y aún así le pedía perdón?

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-Preguntó el mago.

-Choqué literalmente, con el cuadro de tu padre.-Confesó Aoko.-Y leí unas hojas del diario que había. Te había ido a dejar tu bolso y…

Kaito no escuchó lo que seguía. No podía ser un accidente. El cuadro parecía saber a quien dejar pasar y a veces no quería que él mismo pasara. Era como si su padre quisiera que Aoko lo supiera. ¿Aún arriesgando su vida?

Dio un paso hacia ella, extendió su mano y le acarició el cabello, tal como lo había hecho en la primera reunión.-Lo siento mucho, no fue la mejor manera de saberlo. Hubiese preferido que me gritaras y me odiaras, Aoko. Aunque, sé que lo hiciste, o aún lo haces, y no me gritas porque has superado tu propio genio.

Aoko le quitó la mano de su cabeza, por lo que Kaito pensó que su teoría era verdadera, que estaba enojada. Pero se asombró al sentir las dos cálidas manos de la chica tomando a suya. Aoko lo miró sinceramente y con una voz tímida le susurró:

-Yo no te puedo odiar, Kaito. Me enojé, me disgusté, pero nunca te odié. No lo hago ahora.

-Pero… ¡Yo soy Kid! El ladrón que fastidió a tu padre, el que impedía que llegase temprano a casa. ¡El ladrón que destruyó tu vida!-Dijo Kaito culpándose a sí mismo.

-Kaito, leí el diario. Comprendí tus razones. Me enojé, porque no lo compartiste conmigo. Pero cuando llegué allá, comprendí el riesgo que corría al ser tu mejor amiga. Comprendí por qué robabas. Por eso más por ser policía, me uní al FBI para librarte de la Organización.

-¿Estás diciendo que hiciste eso…por mí?-Preguntó el mago haciendo más intensa su mirada.

Aoko respiró profundamente. Era el momento de la verdad. Sus piernas se hicieron gelatina nuevamente pero reaccionó a tiempo y no cayó. Cogió con más cariño las dos manos de Kaito y se dejó cautivar por la mirada azul eléctrica del mago.

-Kaito.-Comenzó.-Tú, desde que te vi frente a la torre del reloj, fuiste mi mejor amigo. Pero, desde los catorce años…tú a mí me gustaste mucho.-Por fin confesó bajando la mirada y sonrojándose poco a poco.-Discutíamos, peleábamos, nos enojábamos, pero cuando estábamos bien, era muy agradable y más que con todos el tiempo compartido. Hasta me dí cuenta que incluso las peleas me divertían. Pero a los dos años volvió a aparecer Kid.-Sonrió irónica.-Lo defendías, te atacaba y noté que se hacía un espacio entre nosotros, por eso además de lo que ya había vivido siendo niña, detesté a Kid. Porque me quitaba mi tiempo junto a ti.

Kaito contemplaba la nuca de Aoko, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Aoko le lanzaba una ola de nuevas sensaciones que nunca esperó vivir de nuevo. Cesó su intento de hablar. Dejó que ella hablase.

-Bueno, imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que tú eras Kid. Pero supongo que fue bueno saber inmediatamente por qué lo eras. Así no tuve tiempo de sentirme engañada, sólo me sentí algo ciega al no haberme dado cuenta. Kaito.-Volvió a mirarlo directa e intensamente.-Yo ya me había enamorado de ti y hasta el día de hoy eres la persona más importante para mí.

Ay no. Le había afectado. Aoko vio como el rostro de Kaito se ponía rojo, peor que un tomate. Es que no había parte de su rostro que no estuviese así. ¿Qué significaba?

-Kaito, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no escuchas?-Preguntó Aoko palmeando la mejilla del mago.

-¿Por qué no me lo echaste en cara antes?-Preguntó Kaito apoyándose en la pared.-Si me lo hubieses dicho, tuvieras o no tuvieras la intención de demostrarme tu apoyo, yo… te lo hubiera dicho.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué me hubieras dicho? ¡Kaito!-Exclamó la criptóloga.

-Aoko, yo…-Tragó duro.-También eras importante para mí, tanto que fui capaz de amenazar con robar el reloj para que no lo cambiaran del lugar donde nos conocimos.-Su tono se volvió más melancólico.-Pero te fuiste. Me desesperé buscando alguna razón del por qué te fuiste, pero no daba una.

"_Es un hecho que lo hago sólo por él"_

-¿Yo…te atraía…como mujer?-Preguntó Aoko sonrojándose.

-Aoko, obvio que sí. Era tu mejor amigo, te conocía mejor que nadie. Eras la chica que daba las mejores sonrisas. Y aunque no tuvieras grandes atributos (dirigiendo una mirada a los pechos de la chica), tu personalidad era lo que cautivaba. ¿Por qué crees que te besé siendo Kid? ¡Nunca lo había hecho antes!

Se habían quedado en silencio. Kaito cogió la mano a Aoko y la entrelazó con la de él. Pensando ambos en _"Se lo he dicho"_, se miraron nuevamente para sonreírse tímidamente.

-Aquella vez…-Dijo Aoko.-La última vez que te vi como Kid…

-¿Sí?-Dijo el mago volviendo a memorar el momento.

-¿Me lo recuerdas?-Preguntó bajando la mirada, odiándose por sonrojarse por un beso cuando era una descarada para acostarse con los demás. Aunque, claro esto trataba de Kaito.

El mago sonrió ampliamente. Decidió hacerlo más especial. La abrazó, cargó su cabeza en su hombro y respiró tomo el aroma de su cuello. La hizo temblar, como aquella noche, y le gustó sentirla así. Le acarició la espalda, lenta y con cariño, demostrando que el Kaito pervertido había madurado algo respecto a ella. Quedó frente a frente de ella, con las puntas de sus narices rozándose. Se inclinó y se dobló un poco para dar de lleno sus labios contra los de Aoko. Cuando se encontraron, Aoko dio inmediatamente la autorización para explorar su boca, nuevamente rodeando el cuello de Kaito con un brazo y con el otro apoyado en su pecho, cerrando los párpados y sonriendo. Al igual que para él, éste beso era uno muy diferente al de su primer beso.

Se esforzó por demostrar cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto le había costado mantener su cara de póker cuando de ella se trataba, cuanto moría por probar únicamente esos labios, provenientes de ella. La tomó por la cintura, más para mantener su propia estabilidad que la de ella. Porque, aunque ése no fuese un beso apasionado, estaba lleno de sentimientos.

Y…podía sentir todo lo que Aoko le había dicho. El apoyo, la ternura, el amor, todo. Se preguntaba si aunque no le hubiese dicho nada y se hubiesen vuelto a besar, hubiese sentido lo mismo. No quiso averiguarlo. Sólo pensó: _"Gracias papá"._

Se fueron separando lentamente, abriendo los ojos también. Se volvieron a sonreír y Aoko apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kaito, escuchando su corazón bombear sangre rápidamente. Kaito tenía su boca tapada por la nuca de Aoko, pero aún así sentía la sonrisa en su coronilla.

-Aoko.-Dijo Kaito sonriéndole, aunque con tono serio.-No sé si esté en lo correcto (no soy detective y no soy bueno en deducciones), pero a lo mejor a ti te gustaría intentar algo conmigo…

-Sí…-Murmuró Aoko casi saltando de alegría.

-En ese caso, necesito que me des un tiempo.-Dijo Kaito cerrando los ojos para no ver el rostro dudoso de su chica.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó la chica torciendo su sonrisa en un amago de incomprensión.

-Aoko, por favor, escucha. No quiero que nada te pase. Y ya corres un riesgo siendo del FBI. Pero, estar conmigo, es un riesgo adicional, uno mucho más peligroso, más de lo que piensas. Y si vamos a tener algo, me gustaría que fuera de una forma que no te dañaran.

-Pero, Kaito. Yo ya estoy en su lista.-Razonó Aoko no comprendiendo al mago.-Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos sentencia de muerte aseguradas.

-Sí, pero de una forma que yo sé te puedo proteger.-Dijo Kaito bastante seguro.-En cambio, como mi novia, como mi persona más importante, no sé que podría pasarte, porque nunca lo he experimentado. Dame tiempo, Aoko. Te prometo que no será mucho. No será ni siquiera medio mes. Pero permíteme asegurarme de que nada ni nadie te harán daño.

Aoko bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kaito levantó su mirada con la mano y la chica, sonriendo brevemente, asintió. El mago se lo agradeció con un gran abrazo, cargado de sobreprotección. Eso hizo afirmar más a Aoko su decisión. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera esperaba que Kaito correspondiese sus sentimientos.

"_Para mi mejor rival:_

_Espero que tu mirada cual firmamento siga intacta y valore el humilde regalo que le he otorgado. Si decide desecharlo, entienda que éste mago sin camino se desilusionará siendo la primera vez que encuentra a una merecedora como usted._

_Lo que sí lamento mucho es haberla dejado al aire libre, no es mi intención enfermarla, pero no creo haber sido muy bien recibido en su hogar, si es que el inspector Nakamori (amigo personal mío) estuviese ya ahí._

_Siempre en el cielo plateado,_

_Kid el Ladrón."_

Sonrió al recordar lo que decía aquella nota, que Kaito había dejado aquella vez en su mano. De cierta forma, a nadie le confesó con quien fue su primer beso. Y sí, había sido con aquel ladronzuelo de cuarta, cuya verdadera identidad amaba mucho.

Afuera de aquella sala, al lado derecho de la puerta, una chica estaba cargada a la pared, sonriendo sincera, pero melancólicamente. Había escuchado toda la conversación, y se daba por satisfecha con el papel cumplido. Ahora todo valía de parte de ellos dos. Shiho se sentía tan feliz por Kaito, que no dudaría felicitarlo cuando lo viera. Para que no la vieran husmeando por allí, se volvió sobre sus pasos, doblando en la esquina de la sala, se paró en seco al ver a alguien parado formalmente, con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de pasillo.-Dijo la científica volviéndose para lado contrario.

-Así que de eso iban, ¿no?-Preguntó el hombre disminuyendo la distancia a través de sus pasos.-Fuiste la buena amiga.

-Creo que la gente realmente se quiere merece estar junta, aunque el tiempo no esté claro.-Dijo dándole la espalda, pero sin dar un paso.-Es algo que esos tres me han enseñado sin querer.

Iba a comenzar su retirada, cuando Saguru terminó de llegar al lado de ella y cogió sus dos manos para encadenarlas con unas esposas que eran propias del detective inglés. Shiho intentó mirar sus muñecas, pero como estaban sus brazos hacia atrás, no veía nada más que el comienzo de su brazo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame ahora!-Dijo Shiho sin llegar a gritar intentando estúpidamente de soltarse.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma de poder hablar contigo.-Dijo Saguru con sinceridad.-Llegué hace tres días, y ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra.

-¡Creí que habías llegado ayer, Hakuba!-Dijo Shiho sintiendo adormecerse sus brazos.-Por favor, Saguru, suéltame de una vez. Me estás haciendo daño _otra vez_.

La mirada del detective se ensombreció por un momento, pero soltó inmediatamente una de las dos esposas, amarrándoselas a su muñeca izquierda. Shiho se acarició la muñeca derecha con la libre izquierda, pero Hakuba le cogió la mano y le acarició la muñeca, con mucho cuidado. Shiho vació su mirada hacia la pared.

-Lo siento, Shiho.-Dijo Hakuba sin mirarla.-Sé que es mucho más que tarde, pero lo lamento mucho.

-No importa.-Dijo Shiho buscando con la mirada la llave entre las ropas del detective.-Nada te da razones para que me esposes así. ¡Suéltame la otra muñeca o te juro que grito y hago show!

-Tres cosas. Uno: aunque grites y venga alguien, yo los conozco más que tú, así que lo tomarán como una charla amistosa. Dos: Te repito que te esposé porque no me dirigías la palabra. Tres: No digas que no tiene importancia, sé que tiene mucha. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.

Shiho le dio la espalda, para ocultar su rostro con su cabello. Suspiró pacientemente, pidiendo compasión. Las palabras se le estaban acumulando en la garganta y pensó en que realmente sería bueno aprovechar la oportunidad de descargarlo todo.

Volvió a mirarlo y asintió levemente.

-Tienes razón, tenemos mucho que discutir. Pero no hoy, ni ahora. Te prometo que hablaremos, pero no ahora.-Dijo con su mirada fija en él.

Hakuba le devolvió la mirada, internándose en ella para descubrir cualquier signo de mentira. Para suerte de ambos, no la encontró y desposó la muñeca de ambos.-Si no cumples, terminarás en una sala de interrogatorios.

La científica sonrió con ironía. Sin saberlo, una menuda figura los dejó de observar y devolvió sus pasos, sin la intención de ser vista por la pareja. Aoko se fue con duda, en los últimos minutos había recibido muchas noticias y eso sólo le extrañó, no significaba nada, ¿o sí?

**XXX**

Kazuha estaba algo incómoda. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto y observaba a las tres acompañantes que tenía. Ran, manejando, sin siquiera pestañear. Aoko, tras ella, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su brazo y mirando hacia fuera con una sonrisa amplia. Y Shiho, miraba sus manos en su vientre sin expresión, tomando una gran bocanada de aire de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué no dicen algo? ¡Que vamos a celebrar, no ha un funeral!-Gritó por fin la chica de Osaka.

-Voy manejando, no puedo distraerme.-Dijo Ran mirándola fugazmente.

-Estoy guardando energías.-Dijo Aoko sonriendo de lado.

-¿Podemos pasar a una peluquería?-Preguntó Shiho sin mirarlas.-Me apetece cortarme el cabello.

-Claro, no demoraremos mucho.-Dijo Kazuha más animada con la interesante conversación.

Aprovecharon unas de las calles principales de la cuidad para ir a la peluquería más cercana. Bajaron del automóvil y entraron antes de que el frío les calara los huesos. Dentro, fresco gracias al aire acondicionado, se sentaron a esperar que las atendieran.

Aoko se había inclinado para conversar con Shiho, tratando de hacerlo en un susurro. Pero recordó que sus amigas estaban ahí, y les daría la noticia de cualquier forma, así que daba lo mismo si se lo decía normalmente.

-Shiho, yo…-Aoko se sonrojó al tratar de confesarle a la chica lo que había pasado con el mago.-Quería contarte…

-No te preocupes, lo sé.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo sinceramente.-Me alegra que Kaito te lo haya contado todo, creo que era lo que más quería hacer.

-Pero, hay que ser también sensatos. Ustedes terminaron hoy después de ocho años.-Dijo Aoko bajando la mirada al verse frente a alguien que había salido mucho tiempo con el mago.

-Escúchame, Aoko Nakamori, porque sólo lo explicaré una sola vez.-Dijo Shiho retomando su seriedad.-Los deseos del cuerpo los puede satisfacer cualquier personas. Pero los deseos del alma, las personas son pocas o a veces sólo una, aquellas capaces de satisfacerlos.

-Yo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Kaito quedó muy mal cuando te fuiste. No entendía por qué lo habías hecho y se le fue la alegría. Te amaba y apreciaba mucho, pero el hecho de ser Kid dificultaba su relación. Cuando lo conocí, y llegó junto a Shinichi y Heiji, disimulaba y sacó a lucir toda su magia. De la fama del instituto llegó a la fama internacional y se convirtió en un maldito mujeriego. No había mujer con quien no se acostaba. En cuanto a mí, no nos llevábamos bien. Era un desinteresado y yo una antisocial, así que discutíamos bastante.

-Ese maldito pervertido.-Farfulló Aoko y su rostro se asombró.- ¿Pero cómo terminaron juntos?

-Hace unos ocho años y medio, pude avanzar en el antídoto de la droga que nos había hecho pequeños con Shinichi, pero no era definitiva, si no que duraba más tiempo, sólo que no sabía cuanto. El punto es que hubo una fiesta, Shinichi tenía once años y obviamente no lo dejaban ir a esos lugares, pero con Heiji y Kaito fuimos a aquella fiesta. Yo había vuelto a ser Shiho, porque me había tomado la píldora para comprobar sus efectos tiempo atrás. Y bueno, ninguno de los tres quedó bien parado. Además, yo había tenido una desilusión amorosa, Kaito estaba en lo suyo, y al día siguiente, nos despertamos en la misma cama. Obviamente conversamos, y pensamos que sería conveniente para cambiar algo de nosotros que sabíamos que estaba mal. Así decidimos salir hasta lo que durara, sabiendo que volvería a mi cuerpo de pequeña.

-¿Así como así?-Aoko no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacar verdades de alguien tan cerrada como Shiho.

-A pesar de toda la desesperanza que tenía Kaito, lo único que creía aparte de la magia y de nosotros, era en volver a verte.-Aoko abrió ligeramente la boca.-Y no quería que lo vieras como el pervertido que me contó que era en el instituto. Y como nos empezamos a llevar bien, empezamos a salir. Kaito para aprender a ser fiel y yo para ser más empática y comprensiva.-Shiho miró a Aoko que tenía cierta culpa.-Lamento haberlo mencionado, yo…

-No, está bien.-Dijo Aoko tomando una de las manos de Shiho.-Eres la persona que ha estado con él este tiempo, y sabes lo que le ha pasado. Y, lamentablemente siempre que estoy al lado de Kaito, todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que siento, menos él. Pero, ustedes se quisieron, se quieren lo sé. No era necesario que hubiese alguien para que te abrazara y te protegiera. Yo nunca pensé oír hablar a Kaito de hijos o matrimonio.

-¿Nos escuchaste?-

-Sin intención, la verdad.-Admitió Aoko sonriendo de lado.-Nunca tuvo la madurez suficiente.

-Bueno…sobre eso, es que, muchas veces nos veíamos como una pareja bien formada por distintas cosas. Desde las salidas individuales hasta el abandono de preservativos-Aoko miró perpleja a Shiho.- ¡Pero si es verdad! En fin, si las cosas no querían que él y tu estuviesen juntos, siempre él planeaba dar "el siguiente paso".

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?-Preguntó Aoko desde un punto de vista muy objetivo.

-Porque siempre he tenido los pies puestos sobre la tierra.-Se limitó a decir la científica.-Me refiero a que para mí, siempre ha más probable que Kaito te volviese a ver antes de acabar con la organización. Además, nos hacíamos ilusiones, siendo que no era lo que realmente sentíamos.

-Shiho, yo no sé.-Dijo Aoko avergonzada de sí misma.-Me costará verte con Kaito sin pensar en lo tuvieron.

-Mira, lo que yo quiero que sepas, es que eres la única que puede satisfacer los deseos del alma, y la única que Kaito quiere realmente.-Dijo Shiho soltándose de la mano de Aoko.-Poder estar entre el deseo del cuerpo y del alma, es lo que yo creo que hace que la pareja dure.

Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Ella, como una compañera eterna? Le gustaría que eso fuera real, pero estaban recién en el primer peldaño de una alta escalera. Estaba conversando con la persona que mejor conocería a Kaito en el último tiempo, y eso le daba una gran base para creer en todo lo que había dicho. Es decir, ella no había sido la única que sufrió, Shiho también…

Le llegó la imagen vista a escondidas, de Shiho y Hakuba. ¿Tendrían relación? No se lo había alcanzado a contar a Ran y Kazuha, pero moría por comparar hipótesis con ellas. Es que, verlos así, no era algo normal. Conociendo el carácter de Hakuba, y sintiendo las vibras de Shiho, era algo extraño.

-Cuando te referiste a tu desilusión amorosa, antes de salir con Kaito, ¿te referías a Hakuba, cierto?

Shiho congeló su rostro y quedó pasmada en la silla. Ran y Kazuha decidieron que no podían hacer como que no escuchaban si estaban con el tímpano roto de tanto escuchar lo que ambas chicas decían. Pero se sorprendieron ¿el qué?

-¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó Shiho con una voz gélida.

-Vi desde lejos como discutían hoy, gritaban y te tenía esposada de una mano.-Dijo Aoko acomodándose mejor en la silla.-Te lo comento porque Hakuba es mi amigo desde el instituto y nunca los había visto juntos.

Shiho resopló sin importarle que el mundo lo reprobara. Lo confirmaba, demostró su lado más sensible para ayudar a Kaito con Aoko, pero eso ya pasaba sus límites. Creía haber murmurado, conversado, discutido y gritado lo suficiente para todo el día, por el mes, o por el año. Pero lamentablemente, las miradas odiosas no hacían efecto en Aoko.

-Pues no, no me refería a él. Saguru se había tomado muchas confianzas hoy, por eso le he gritado.-Dijo Shiho queriendo que la atendieran luego.

-Te entierras más en la tumba, Miyano.-Sonrió Aoko incomprendiendo que no quisiera admitirlo.-Sólo muy cercanos le dicen Saguru.

-Eso no tiene…

-Así que eres tú.-Dijo Aoko sin prestar atención.-Te diré lo que me contó él. Hace ocho años y medio, vino a Japón se reunió con el trío maravilla y conoció a una chica con la que tuvo una relación, corta, pero profunda. De un día a otro la chica desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Tú misma me dijiste que habías tomado un antídoto que duró cerca de un mes, y eres la única que anda con esos tres para arriba y abajo. Eso lo prueba.

-Pues yo te diré mi breve versión.-Dijo Shiho admitiéndolo por fin.-Me tomé el antídoto, lo conocí. Dos semanas después salíamos y sí, me enamoré, pero después del mes y medio volví a ser Haibara. Los chicos me protegen y vuelvo a tomar el antídoto, sabiendo que va a durar mucho menos, quizás dos semanas máximo. Y cuando vas a verlo a Shibuya, te lo encuentras de la mano de la cómplice del diablo.

-¿Cómplice del diablo?-Dijeron las tres mujeres al comprender de quien hablaban.-Akako…

-Exacto, Akako Koizumi. Kaito me contó que también fue su compañera de clase. Por suerte cuando la volví a ver, le dejé en su lugar, ya que la muy zorra seguía insinuándose a Kaito.

-Pero sólo los viste de la mano…-Dijo Aoko.

-Créeme, fue lo mínimo que vi.-Dijo Shiho con una mirada muy triste.-¿Creen que una ronda de tequila apacigüe todo lo que hemos vivido hoy?

-No te preocupes, eso no va ser lo único que haremos, ya lo verás.-Dijo Kazuha decidida al ver la pena de Shiho.-De ron, whisky, vodka, cerveza…

-Disculpen, ¿las atiendo ahora?-Preguntó la dependienta de la peluquería.

-Sí claro.-Dijo Shiho levantándose como si un resorte le saliese del trasero.-Tú sólo haz feliz a Kaito, Aoko. Así como te apoyo con él porque sé que funcionará, te puedo hacer la vida imposible a ti o a cualquiera que le haga daño a mis amigos.

Aoko abrió sus ojos impresionados. Sólo asintió a la espalda de la castaña rojiza. De cierta manera, lamentaba haberlo mencionado, porque veía el daño causado en la chica al recordar el momento tortuoso, pero también consideró necesario una charla con su amigo Saguru Hakuba.

-Yo quiero un corte de cabello, por favor.-Dijo Shiho sentándose en una silla frente al amplio espejo.-Un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-¿Van de fiesta?-Preguntó la dependienta con una sonrisa.

-Falta el vestuario.-Dijo Ran sonriendo ampliamente para bajar los humos de la conversación.

**XXX**

Cuando las chicas le habían dicho que iban a salir a un Pub a divertirse, pensó en todos menos ése lugar. Si bien Tokio ofrecía variados lugares para irse de copas, el que habían elegido era bastante famoso, por su hablanza bilingüe. Y claro, iban con todos los animosos del FBI aparte de ellas cuatro. O sea que los únicos que no sabían de la salida eran Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito y Hakuba.

Estupendo para los agentes que no habían visto con buenos ojos que Ran, Kazuha y Aoko estuvieran con "desconocidos" forma tan especial. Sí, ella lo había visto. Shiho de todas formas ya había vivido celos por estar entre tres hombres apuestos y conocidos. Y si bien consideraba irónico que la disco donde estaban a punto de entrar era exactamente donde conoció a Hakuba, pensaba divertirse bastante.

Podría estar asustada por estar ahí, uno de los lugares nocturnos más frecuentados en Tokio, pero quizás el hecho de tener tres cuartos de los agentes a su alrededor la calmaba de encontrarse con alguno de los hombres de negro (ella no se creía que acabasen de un momento a otro).

-Por estar en el este, Ran pagará mi primera ronda.-Dijo Kazuha que no podía desbordar más alegría.

-No jodas, que por actualidad yo salgo pagando todas las rondas venideras.-Dijo Shiho causando una carcajada general.

Entraron por fin y les siguieron del FBI. Se dividieron en tres grupos: ellas cuatro, los hombres y las mujeres. La música estaba a todo lo que daba y la gente recién comenzaba a llegar.

-Bueno, como decía mi abuela: "Alegría, alegría, que la fiesta está por comenzar".-Dijo Kazuha sentándose alrededor de una mesa alta.

-Tienes razón, Kazu, hay que celebrar éste día para volver a Washington y terminar allá para volver a nuestro hogar.-Dijo Aoko tomando del brazo a Ran que tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pues a comenzar se ha dicho.-Exclamó Ran tomando a su vez a Shiho de la mano.

**Dos**Horas**Después**(11:30 pm.)

-Aoko y Kazuha la están pasando muy bien.-Observó Ran disfrutando de su menta con una sonrisa.

-Tú estabas en la misma hace un rato.-Dijo Shiho con su amaretto.

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido a bailar?-Preguntó Ran.

-Creo que es muy temprano, pero no te preocupes, le debo un baile a Matt.

-Pues es un hecho que bailas; Matt las cobra todas.

Shiho sonrió y siguió mirando como Aoko bailaba con el recién nombrado Matt, a diferencia de Kazuha que bailaba con desconocido que cogió de vuelta del lavabo. De un lado del escenario, un chico salió y visualizó a la bioquímica, sonrió y fue hacia ella. Siendo sólo visto por Ran, la cogió por la cintura y se sentó donde antes había estado Kazuha.

Shiho se giró asustada al creer que era un hombre de la organización, pero al verle la cara sólo se sorprendió.- ¿Jean?

-Sabía que te conocía de algún lado. Eres aquella chica que llegó acá como ocho años atrás con Heiji Hattori y Kaito Kuroba. Recuerdo que fue mucho revuelo, pero hubo bastante clientela.-Dijo el nombrado Jean sonriendo encantadoramente.

Kazuha, Aoko y Matt rodearon la mesa y Jean sin soltar a Shiho de la cintura, le dio la silla a Kazuha.-Jean, ellos son unos amigos, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko y Matt. Chicos, él es Jean, es uno de los encargados de la disco. Aunque extraño, ¿a qué debo el honor?-Dijo Shiho mirándolo fijamente.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor muy personal.-Dijo Jean con una familiaridad que sorprendió a los demás.-Claro, tus amigas también podrían ayudarme, aunque en otra cosa.

-Soy curiosa, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Ran.

-Pues me faltan personas para el número de hoy y ustedes tres podría bailar.-Explicó Jean.

-Y supongo que me quieres para cantar.-Dijo Shiho suspirando.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, te acompañaré en esto. No te lo pediría, pero como la otra vez que viniste también cantaste, me es más fácil que buscar mesa por mesa.-Dijo Jean suplicando con la mirada.

-Shiho me apoyará en que lo haremos si nos das una pequeña remuneración.-Dijo Kazuha con su sonrisa pícara a flor de piel.

-Depende de que sea.

-¿Podrías invitarnos unas dos rondas para nuestra competencia de tequila?-Preguntó Kazuha suplicando igual que Jean con la mirada.

-Creo que eso lo puedo negociar.-Aceptó Jean con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Entonces, nos tenemos que preparar.-Dijo Aoko despidiéndose de Matt con la mano.

-Las gravaré para que Kudo, Hattori, Hakuba y Kuroba las vean.-Advirtió Matt algo descontento con la confianza del tal Jean con las chicas, sobre todo con Shiho.

**XXX**

Por favor, que ellos no eran estúpidos. Quizás el único era Heiji por terco al no querer ir con ellos, pero era algo obvio el destino que le esperaba a sus compañeras: disco, alcohol, tabaco, bailes y, tenían que admitirlo, jotes.

Lo que sí los sorprendió fue el lugar que indicaba la pegatina de rastreo que Shinichi todavía usaba con las gafas. Fue bastante hábil al colocar la pegatina en el reloj de pulsera de Shiho que sabía nunca se sacaba de encima. Ellos obviamente no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

De hecho, estaban a una cuadra de la disco lo más atractivos y decididos. Era algo propicio para que Shinichi hiciera su reaparición al público como una amenaza para los hombres de negro. Al entrar les fue fácil para los cuatro reconocer a otros agentes y pudieron ver a Matt. Ignoraron las miradas hacia ellos y lo asustaron sentándose donde antes habían estado las chicas.

-Somos detectives, y las conocemos muy bien para saber que algo tramaban.-Dijo Hakuba antes de que el americano preguntase algo.

-¿Y donde están?-Preguntó Kaito mirando para todos lados.

-Mintiendo no ganarás nada bueno.-Agregó Heiji sintiéndose tonto al buscar a Kazuha con otro hombre.

Matt se vio atrapado ante las inquisidoras miradas de los cuatro, pero recordó que no le habían pedido que ocultara algo.-Pues…

El escenario se iluminó y Matt sonrió.-…pues….ya las verán…

Los cuatro hombres lo miraron con duda, pero siguieron la mirada del agente del FBI, hasta el escenario, donde de una esquina salió Jean. Shinichi, que para esa fecha no sabía su verdadera identidad y tenía cerca de once años, no lo conoció, pero Heiji, Kaito y Hakuba, sí lo reconocieron.

-No me digas que Shiho hará algo con ése estúpido.-Dijo Hakuba olvidándose de mostrarse indiferente frente a la científica.

-¿Y las demás también?-Preguntó Shinichi con la ceja más que alzada.

Kaito endureció su rostro, pero por dentro estaba que se hacía de la risa. Eso era material importante que debía mostrarle a su amiga Shiho. Aunque estaba dolido con ella y Aoko por ocultarle tan importante salida. Conocía bien a sus amigas. Podían ser muy inocentes y serias, pero podían tener una personalidad increíble con unos tragos en el organismo.

**-**Cálmate, Hakuba. Que te estoy mirando.-Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa divertida.-Además, Shi se sabe cuidar bien sola.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, mago?-Preguntó Hakuba en tono amenazante.

-A que no te has atrevido a decir "algo", las veces que hemos hablado sin estar Shiho presente, sobre lo que pasó.-Dijo claramente el aludido sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Ah, eso. En ese caso, valdría lo mismo por ti al no mencionar que salías con ella.-Dijo Hakuba imitando su falsa sonrisa tranquila.

-Alto al fuego ustedes dos.-Dijo Shinichi al ver lo fácil que se podían poder a discutir los dos ex-compañeros.-Mejor hay que ver que harán.

Sin embargo, los cuatro chicos no repararon en la cara de asombro que tenía Matt. Está bien, había descubierto cosas nuevas de sus amigas, que sólo aparecían frente a sus novios, pero eso lo descolocó. ¿Así que Shiho y Hakuba ya se conocían? Ese grupo se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-Bueno chicos. ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva noche en esta humilde discoteca!-Dijo Jean con su mejor sonrisa.-Vamos a dar un calentamiento a esta noche. Así que, aquellos que todavía no están en la pista, quedarán con más que ganas al ver a nuestras colaboradoras. Hay un número especial de ellas hoy. Les mandan saludos a sus compañeros americanos que venían en un enorme grupo.-Los agentes de FBI no se molestaron en ocultarse y se levantaron para aplaudirse a ellos mismos.-Bien, ya identificados, pedimos a las parejas de baile que se ubiquen alrededor del escenario. ¡Queremos verlos bailar con todas sus energías!

-Pues no ha cambiado mucho su discurso que digamos.-Dijo Heiji con tono pasivo, aunque se atoró con lo que quedaba de amaretto.- ¡¿Numero especial? ¿Qué hará Kazuha?

-La pregunta es, ¿qué acostumbran hacer en América?-Dijo Kaito mirando a Matt y a Hakuba alternamente.

Los aludidos se miraron a la vez con una mirada dudosa. Pues a decir verdad, era difícil de explicar qué hacían. Partiendo por Ran, ella salía dos veces al mes, en la misma semana, pero todo el tiempo demás lo usaba en su trabajo, pequeñas misiones y en gran parte su hijo. Kazuha salía todos los sábados en la noche, pero regresaba temprano. Los días de semana se dedicaba por las mañanas hasta mediodía de sus casos como abogada, tramitaba algunas misiones hasta la hora en que su hijo salía de la escuela y pasaban lo que quedaba del día juntos. Aunque claro, si ellas tenían misiones más extensas, Yukiko Kudo se ofrecía con los brazos abiertos a cuidar a sus nietos (a Henry también le había tomado mucho cariño).

El lado dificultoso era Aoko. Se adaptó más que bien al ambiente, y como ella empezó inmediatamente en la policía, fue perdiendo poco a poco la timidez. En sí era conocida como una chica que tenía muchas citas y que no duraba un mes sin novio, pero eran concientes de que tenía un buen corazón, a diferencias de otras que lo hacían para sentirse mejor consigo mismas. También en cuanto a fiestas, Aoko tenía sólo fines de semana en el año. Siendo que no hubiese ninguna misión ni nada de la organización, junto a otros alborotadores del FBI, se iban de juerga. Aunque esa manía había ido desapareciendo hace dos años atrás.

Ni Matt ni Hakuba pudieron responder porque las luces se centraron en el gran escenario que había en la disco. Jean estaba ahí con su pose de galán y micrófono en mano. Le manó una señal al DJ y esté dejó correr la música. Los que estaban en la pista al reconocer el tema se emocionaron y decidieron seguir con la mirada a Jean.

El animador/cantante/administrador (lo que sea), siguió un camino que lo llevaba desde el escenario a la barra, y se acercó a una chica que estaba de espaldas.

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?_

-Espera, espera.-Dijo Kaito reconociendo a la chica.-¿Esa es Shiho? ¡Le queda fantastico el vestido que le regalé!

_Say what's your name, what you drinking,_

_I think I know what you're thinking._

_Baby what's your sign?_

_Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine._

_Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

Shiho se giró para dar la cara a la gente a su alrededor y plantó una sonrisa en su rostro. Jean le ofreció la mano y ella no dudó en aceptarla para subirse a la plataforma del escenario

_(1, 2, 3, come on!)_

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)_

_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_

_Don't ever let me go._

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

La gente en la pista no pudo evitar el grito al ver como los cantantes se coqueteaban descaradamente, acercando sus rostros o tomándose de la cintura. Cuando volvieron al escenario en sí, había unos marcos con vidrios transparentes en medio. Mientras Jean se ponía a un lado del vidrio, y Shiho de otra, las luces se apagaban alternadamente para dejar ver que los labios de la chica eran luminosos en la oscuridad.

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before._

_(beforeee, yeah)_

_Hope you don't see me blush,_

_but I can't help but want you more, more._

_Baby tell me what's your story,_

_I ain't shy and don't you worry._

_I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight._

_Do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more._

_Some more cause baby I_

Shiho jugaba mucho con las caras serias e incrédulas. Se ganó varios aplausos de parte de los hombres y destacaron los de los norteamericanos que tendría que calificar como compañeros de trabajo. Lamentablemente, estaba tan concentrada en su papel que cuando divisó a los tres detectives y al mago, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera melancólica exclusivamente a Hakuba, recordándole con un gesto como se habían conocido en ese mismo lugar.

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)_

_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_

_Don't ever let me go._

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again,_

_I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again,_

_I won't let you go away. (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again,_

_I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away…_

Se escuchó un chillido general de las mujeres, e inevitablemente Shinichi, Heiji, Matt, Kaito y Hakuba se levantaron de la silla. Terminando el coro, Jean había abrazado nuevamente a Shiho por la cintura, y las luces nuevamente se iban apagando, estando iluminado sólo el DJ y los labios de la chica. En último segundo, a pesar de la poca luz, pudieron ver como Jean se acercaba a besar a Shiho, y ésta no se negaba…de ahí el chillido de impresión.

Pero las luces se prendieron dejando ver que la pareja que estaba topando sus labios no eran otros que un par de bailarines de los cuales salían tres más. Los focos se sentaron en dos esquinas donde Jean y Shiho estaban respectivamente, con una sonrisa sincera al haber engañado al público.

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)_

_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_

_Don't ever let me go._

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_Won't let you get away (said if we ever meet again)_

_This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night_

_Don't ever let me go._

_I'll never be the same (say if we ever meet again)_

Definitivamente se habían ganado al público. Ya todos los que estaban bailaban con sus grupos o parejas, disfrutando de la música. Mientras tres chicas bailaban frente a ella, los dos hombres hacían girar los vidrios para que ella y Jean se fueran alternando. Hasta que saltó y se escondió tras bambalinas. Aún faltaba lo mejor.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos apaudieron pidiendo otra. Se sorprendieron al no ver a Shiho. Ninguno de los protagonistas pudieron verla salir del escenario y la buscaban entre la gente, esperando a que llegara a la mesa. Pero no ocurrió. Miraron a Jean, que seguía en el escenario, pero conversando con el DJ.

-¡Jean cantó con su novia! ¡Jean cantó con su novia! ¡Jean cantó con su novia!-Dijeron un grupo de chicos que estaba cerca del escenario, que al parecer conocía bien al aludido.

-Estos.-Dijo Jean negando con la cabeza, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Les ha encantado el primer número. ¡Y porque quieren otra, tendrán otra! Nuestra nueva amiga…-"es tu novia, modesto" le interrumpió alguien de sus amigos.-…nuestra nueva amiga no está sola, si no que tiene tres amigas más que están aquí, tras esas cortinas. ¡Con ésta canción empezamos la eterna noche en Tokyo!

-Ya sabía que Shiho cantaba excelente, pero ahora…no hay palabras para describirlo.-Dijo Hakuba sin quitar la vista del escenario.

-Tienes razón, la otra vez que vinimos, también le salió espectacular.-Dijo Heiji.

-Mientras no se le ocurra bailar…-Dijo Kaito inconcientemente.

-¿Baila mal?-Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-No, también baila bien, pero…-Dijo Kaito negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa pícara.

-Kaito considera que esa fue la forma en que Shiho lo engatusó mientras estaban ebrios. Y que la ha seguido utilizando durante estos ocho años.-Explicó el moreno de kansai.

-Dulce tentación, dirás. El problema es que lo hace inconcientemente.-Dijo Kaito con un suspiro de autocompasión.-Por eso me he visto en la obligación de acompañarla a todas las fiestas que impliquen bailes.

-Creo que sólo te gustaba a ti caer en la tentación, amigo.-Dijo Heiji. El hecho de que fueran los únicos que hablaran, era que eran los únicos que salían a fiestas.

Shinichi, Matt y Hakuba los miraron con reproche. Más aún, Hakuba, con recelo hacia el mago. Odiaba eso que hacía de refregarle en la cara que estuvo tantos años con la científica, que la conocía mejor que nadie, que podía hacerla sonreír. Eso también lo pudo hacer alguna vez él, excepto la parte en que la conocía mejor que nadie. Pero sí, el mago siempre, desde que lo conoció, había hecho lo imposible por fastidiarle la vida.

Jean se fue a instalar al lado del DJ, mientras de fondo se escuchaba una guitarra acustica que hacía un solo, muy parecido al flamenco. El escenario (que había parecido oscuro y vació), se iluminó y dejó ver a tres formas tapadas por unas mantas negras. En un alto del escenario, estaba Shiho, sólo que tenía un posa-micrófono, y un sobrero blanco que combinaba con su vestido blanco (cortesía de Kaito) y su cabello recién cortado dando un toque perfecto a su imagen.

_Let´s Go_

Sacó el micrófono y se puso en medio de las tres figures. Una a una las fue sacando, dejando ver a Aoko, Kazuha y Ran, con una larga falda; azul, verde y roja, respectivamente. En ese momento todo el FBI presente se levantó a aplaudir, y para qué negarlo, nuestros guapos protagonistas también.

_Zettai zetsumei kanjou no arashi ga  
Totsuzen araware juwaki wo nigiru  
Don´t stop reisei ni negatteru koto na no?  
Say goodbye omowazu tsugeteshimaisou  
Nukedasanakereba ushinaitakunai  
My own mind konna nanimo aishiteiru no ni  
_

_Subete ga RIAZON mune no oku de  
I need you baby (sakenderu)  
Every night gimon ga semeteiru kedo  
Chanto kikoeru love forever (and the only one)  
Anata no koe de just next stage resume and revive  
_

Al parecer le habían enseñado algunos pasos a la rápida a Shiho, porque hacía lo máximo que podía al estar con el micrófono en mano. Eso sí, nunca quiso mover sus caderas por la reacción de los hombres con el movimiento de las agentes de FBI. Así que con eso se mantenían. Cuando terminó el coro, de la nada aparecieron cuatro de los mismos bailarines que habían salido en la anterior canción. Se localizaron detrás de las chicas y les siguieron la corriente.

_Kowashiteita jiko wo tairo ga  
Jijou ni tokedasu anata no koe de  
Don´t stop namida sae afuretekuru no ni  
SENSA gu omowazu tsugeteiru nante  
Tobidasanakereba ushinaitakunai  
My own mind konna nanimo aishiteiru no ni_

_Douka far away (do you mind if I)  
Open the door? __(sakenderu)  
Every night fuan to tatakau kokoro  
Chanto kikoeru love forever (and the only one)  
Anata no koe de just next stage resume and revive_

_Ahh revive, breathe, don´t give in pain_

_Hey¦ realize, see, no time to stop  
And it adjusts to make the change_

_Subete ga RIAZON mune no oku de  
I need you baby (sakenderu)  
Every night gimon ga semeteiru kedo  
Chanto kikoeru love forever (and the only one)  
Anata no koe de just next stage resume and revive_

_I show you the new world, I can do the revive_

-Ran.-Gritó Shiho a la vez que la aludida hacía una inclinación con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

_I show you the new world, I can do the revive_

-Kazuha.-Volvió a decir la científica para que Kazuha hiciese la misma inclinación además de saludar a los del FBI con la mano.

_I show you the new World, I can do the revive_

-Y Aoko.-Terminó de decir para que Aoko repitiera lo demás. Pero la aludida la tomó de la mano y ambas se inclinaron.

-Y Shiho.-Dijo Aoko con su sonrisa amigable.

Con el simple solo de la guitarra dieron una última vuelta y desaparecieron del escenario. Pero aún en medio de los aplausos cinco minutos después las cuatro salieron con sus vestimentas normales hacia la mesa donde supuestamente sólo estaba Matt. Shiho alzó una ceja y ni los saludó mientras se iba hacia el bar. Ran, Aoko y Kazuha se movieron con inocencia entre ellos y se quedaron de pie alrededor de la mesa.

-No dijimos nada sobre ésta salida, por motivos netamente estratégicos.-Dijo Ran sin asustarse por los cuatro pares de ojos que la enterraban en su silla.

-Fue un cambio de planes de última hora. Teníamos planeado hacer algo en el departamento de Ran. Pero, lo entregaron para no tener que hacerlo mañana.-Dijo Kazuha confiada, pero cometió el error de mirar a Heiji que estaba muuuuuyyy serio.-Bueno, el cambio de última hora de ayer.

-Vamos chicos, no intimiden así.-Objetó Aoko palmeando la cabeza de Hakuba.-Estoy a punto de seguir a Shiho…ella sí que previó el peligro.

Entre todos no pudieron dejar escapar una risa ante el comentario. Kaito no fue el de menos y volteó la cabeza. Comprendió inmediatamente que su amada tenía razón sobre Shiho, pero era porque había previsto otro peligro. Un peligro personificado en una persona: Akako Koizumi.

Se levantó y tomó brevemente la cintura de Aoko para llamar su atención-Creo que iré con ella un momento.-Susurró al oído de la criptóloga con determinación y su cara de póquer.-Tú encárgate de lo que viene.

Aoko, entre no respirar por el contacto y lo poco que comprendió de las palabras dichas por el mago, se sentó donde antes él había estado. Y lo agradeció, porque comprendió todo inmediatamente. Camino hacia su mesa, venía efectivamente Akako Koizumi. Ex compañera de instituto, ex pareja de Hakuba y… esperaba que fuese ex seguidora/acosadora de Kaito.

-He venido a traerte un mensaje de Satanás…-Dijo Akako con su voz espectral tapando la vista del detective inglés.

Los presentes corrieron su mirada de Akako hacia Aoko que se había resfalado de la silla de la impresión ante el comentario de la bruja.-Nakamori, como siempre llamando la atención de alguna forma.

-Sí, yo también te extrañé.-Dijo Aoko con sobre sarcasmo en la voz mientras de volvía a sentar.

-¿Qué te trae por acá, Akako?-Preguntó Hakuba notando la mirada amenazante de Aoko en su sien.

-Te reconocí cuando bajaba del VIP y no quise irme de aquí sin saludarte.-Dijo Akako en tono meloso.-Cuesta verte en Japón.

-Ya saludaste, ya disparaste.-Farfulló la criptóloga comenzando a creer seriamente lo que le dijo cierta científica en la peluquería.

-Wow, los ángeles de Charlie están juntas.-Dijo la bruja mirando a Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. Luego miró a Shinichi.-Y veo que el guapo detective ya es como debe ser.-Shinichi la miró raro.-Recuerda que cuando te vi por primera vez, Satanás me susurró que tenías una doble identidad al igual que Kaito, sólo que aparte de la identidad, habías perdido la memoria.

-Pues mándale saludos a tu jefe, querida, recuérdale que sus compinches caerán luego a algo peor que el infierno.-Dijo Shinichi con voz burlezca.

-Ya le llegara el mensaje. También había venido a saludar a Kaito, pero vi como se escapaba con esa niñita.-Dijo Akako mirando hacia el bar.-¿No se aburren de tanto Kama Sutra todos los días que siguen juntos?

-Ellos han roto hoy.-Explicó Hakuba tratando de no mirar con dureza también hacia el bar.

-Pues si siguen así, lamentablemente terminarán reconciliándose.-Dijo Akako captando la actitud de uno de sus mejores amantes.-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar o a sentarnos en la zona VIP, Saguru?-Agregó cargando su cabeza en el hombro del detective y rodeando su cuello.

-Prefiero quedarme a beber un rato con mis amigos e irme a casa.-Dijo fríamente el inglés tomando una decisión mientras se separaba de la bruja suavemente.-Y para todos soy Hakuba.

-No para Haibara.-Murmuró Shinichi, aunque Akako igual escuchó.

-¿A ti también te dio con ésa?-Dijo Akako apuntando a Shiho que venía de vuelta con Kaito.-¡Pero si es una suelta!

-¿Te conozco?-Preguntó Shiho con ironía en un tono despectivo. A pesar de haberse tomado dos vodkas de una, se mantenía bien.

Akako detuvo su insulto para mirarla fijamente. Esa mujer no era la misma que conoció como la novia de Kaito. La que tenía de frente era más madura, pero con mirada igual de intimidante y venenosa. Igual, le mostaba más que nunca que esos cuatro hombres fueran los únicos que se le resistieran. Ya había sido suficiente con que en el instituto fuero Kaito el único. El doble del mago siempre tenía cara de disgusto cuando la veía, y el moreno de kansai siempre estaba con otras mujeres. Pero de ninguna forma mostraban interés por ella.

-Kazuha, bailo con Matt y cobramos las rondas, ¿vale?-Dijo Shiho mandando a Akako al monte Fuji.-¿Vamos Matt?

-¡Sí! Pero que sea sólo un baile! ¡Qué me duermo!-Dijo la abogada con una risa.

-¡O desapareceremos misteriosamente!-Dijo Ran chocando la palma con Kazuha.

-Pues entonces Kaito, ¿por qué no aprovechas y bailas con Aoko? ¡El público lo pide a gritos!-Dijo Shiho guiñándole un ojo a la criptóloga.

-No se hagan de rogar, por favor.-Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kaito sonrió cuando Aoko lo miró como una niña de ocho años sin saber qué hacer. Le extendió la mano y ella la tomó con demasiada timidez para el gusto de Matt (se repite, nunca la había visto así) y le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Shiho, que le siguió con el norteamericano.

Quedando sólo, Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, Hakuba y Akako, los dos últimos sintieron como los otros los miraban con inquisición, y la bruja ignoró la cara de ellos de "¿no te vas?".

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, brevemente.-Dijo el inglés tomando del brazo a Akako que prefirió no negarse.

-Apuesto cincuenta dólares que la manda lejos.-Dijo Kazuha apenas el par desapareció de su vista.

-¡Qué injusta Toyama! Yo quería apostar por lo mismo.-Dijo Shinichi levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Kazuha y Shinichi notaron que estaban en la misma situación. Sabían que Heiji y Ran estaban molestos con ellos. Pero, no veían forma de ser directos con sus intenciones.

-No pierdas energías, Kazuha.-Dijo Heiji adivinando el pensamiento de la aludida.-Ten, para que te decidas.

Heiji le dejó una tarjeta a Kazuha en la mesa y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Kazuha miró con inquietud la tarjeta y para cuando la tomó vio un "VIP" gigante en ella. Alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada de buena suerte la pareja que quedaba. Shinichi miró a Ran, que todavía estaba de pie. Estando a menos de un metro de distancia la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Ran no se negó, pero tenía una cara amenazante.

-¿Te enojaste, verdad?-Dijo Shinichi más que pregunta, como afirmación.

-Debo estarlo, después de seguirnos, ¿no te parece?-Dijo Ran con voz ultratumba mientras se sentaba en las piernas del detective y dejaba las narices juntas por su punta. Sonrió con inocencia.-Pues la verdad es que no lo estoy.

Ran nunca había vista una cara más cómica en Shinichi y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Se tuvo que afirmar del cuello del detective (NDA: mira, qué coincidencia, el cuello ¿no podía ser otro lugar?) para no caerse. Shinichi, picado, acercó sus labios al cuelo de la karateka y respiro sobre ella.

Ran detuvo inmediatamente su risa.-Shinichi…-Murmuró deleitándose con su aliento sobre su cuello.-Eso es…

-No digas que es cruel ni injusto, porque tú sí que lo fuiste.-Interrumpió Shinichi dando ahora pequeños besos en la zona antes respirada.

-Tienes que mirarlo con objetividad.-Dijo Ran tapando los labios de Shinichi con su mano.-Llegó Koizumi, que ennegreció a Hakuba, Shiho, Kaito y Aoko. Kaito y Aoko debían tener contacto de alguna manera y Kazuha quería hablar con Heiji ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Unirme al grupo para despacharlos rápido.

-A veces, tienes salidas medias tenebrosas.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

Ran también sonrió y aprovechó de acercarse sensualmente y besarlo lentamente. Shinichi la abrazó más y respondió. Si no fuese porque estaban en público, el detective hubiese "investigado a fondo" debajo de la falta de Ran.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa…-Murmuró Shinichi para tomar aire.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí.-Afirmó enérgicamente Ran volviendo a besarlo.

**XXX**

¡Sabía que no podía hablar con Heiji tranquila! Está bien, lo siguó a paso lento y cuando presentó la tarjeta la dejaron pasar a trompicones. Entre las quince puertas que aseguraban intimidad para los grupos de visitantes habituales, tuvo que meterse en la que tenía la gorra de Heiji. Cerró la puerta con la gorra en mano y lo vio sentado despreocupadamente. ¡Pero el verlo así le aseguraba un triunfo al cien por cien al detective de kansai!

-Toma, presumido.-Dijo Kazuha plantándole la gorra en la cabeza con suavidad.

-¿Por qué presumido?-Preguntó Heiji indicándole que se sentara al lado de el.

-Pues, por la tarjeta y... da igual.-Dijo Kazuha recordando el motivo por el que había venido a hablar.

-Entonces…parecía que querías decirme algo abajo, ¿qué era?-Preguntó Heiji con santa inocencia.

¡Que se pudriera Heiji Hattori y su sonrisa de falsa inocencia! ¡Ella no estaba acostumbrada a pedirle perdón a Heiji! Porque siempre el que las cargaba era él! Ahora leía en su mente "dulce venganza, parte 1".

-Etto…-Heiji sonreía cada vez más, la desesperó.-¡Sólo quería decirte que lo siento! ¡Eso es todo!-Dijo o más bien gritó Kazuha levantándose abruptamente del asiento con la inteción de irse.

Heiji la tomó de la mano y la volvió a sentar.-¿Y por qué debo perdonarte?

-No te hagas el tonto Heiji, que es lo que menos eres.-Objetó Kazuha.

-Kazuha…Si vas a pedirme disculpas, pídelas bien. Estás en confianza.-Dijo Heiji acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

La abogada se dio el trabajo de cruzar su mirada con la del detective y suspiró profundamente.-No me lo hagas aún más difícil, Heiji.-Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

"Pues te lo haré mucho más fácil", pensó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla y juntando sus labios con los de ella. La chica sonrió y respondió rápidamente el beso, cargándose más por encima de él. Recorrió con su boca cada rincón de la del detective, haciendo desatar pasiones que desde que Kazuha se había ido no sentía.

Se recostaron completamente en el sillón. Ella sonrió sensualmente y mientras con una mano desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Heiji, con la otra desbrochaba el cinturón con toda la habilidad posible, sin dejar de besarlo.

-Kazuha.-Dijo Heiji en un suspiro.

-Quiero terminar la disculpa así, Heiji. Te amo, pero me es imposible no querer ser tuya en ésta situación.-Dijo Kazuha.

-Es muy poco tiempo…

-Esto será…la "previa" para lo que continuaremos después. ¿A qué soy inteligente?-Dándole un breve beso en la nariz.

Heiji rió ante la ocurrencia de su mujer, pero se quedó tieso al sentir los labios de la chica repartir besos por el pequeño camino que había dejado al desabrocharle la camisa "¿No pensará…?". Pero Kazuha no se había quedado ahí, ya había bajado el cierre de los pantalones y en su momento, bajaba el bóxer para dejar su pene a la vista.

-¿Did you miss me, dear?-Dijo Kazuha al llegar al pene ya erecto de Heiji.

Sin dejar de utilizar sus manos para otra cosa que no fuese bajar un poco más la ropa interior del detective, utilizó de punta de la lengua para comenzar a lamer. Heiji suspiró de placer cuando la abogada tomó todo el pene con su boca, lamiendo y chupando. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que colocar sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Kazuha para impulsarla más fuerte hacia arriba. Heiji pudo normalizarse un poco al sentir la presión de su pene desaparecer, mientras Kazuha sonreía al sentir el caliente semen llegar a su boca.

**XXX**

-¡Qué calor hace aquí, por Dios!-Dijo Kaito al volver a la mesa y encontrarse a Shinichi y Ran conversarse al oído.

-¿Matt, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó Aoko con suavidad al aludido que volvía a la mesa con Shiho.

El rubio norteamericano llegó a la mesa con un acaloramiento impresionante. Miró a Kaito y a Shinichi y asintió energéticamente. Detective y ladrón se lanzaron a reír a más no poder.

-Creo que le afectó el encierro del baile, chicas.-Dijo Kaito cogiendo seriedad.-Pero ni se te ocurra Matt, aprovecharte de la situación.

Aoko y Shiho se miraron extrañadas y miraron de la misma forma a Matt. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia.

-¿Y Kazuha?-Preguntó Shiho mirando a todos lados.

Antes de que Shinichi y Ran pudieran responder, sintieron el alboroto. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la escalera de acceso a VIP donde justamente Heiji y Kazuha venían bajando a duras penas sin dejar de besarse desesperadamente. Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban y se sonrieron con inocencia.

-Y así fue como nació Henry.-Dijeron Aoko y Ran a la vez sonriéndose y chocando las manos.

Entre todo eso, Hakuba llegó a la mesa. No pronunció una sola palabra, pero se tomó al seco el vaso que tenía delante de él. Hasta los alborotadores de Osaka que llegaron segundos antes que él, se dieron cuenta de su cara agotada.

-Ya que estamos todas reunidas aquí, quisiera ir a cobrar lo prometido.-Dijo Shiho formalmente, demostrando que los dos vasos de vodka sí estaban haciendo efecto.-Pero me gustaría que fuéramos sin estos hombres hambrientos de sexo.

-¿Hambrientos de sexo?-Repitió Kaito incrédulo.-Si hablamos de hambrientos de sexos, Shi, tú quedas…

-¿Qué les parece la idea?-Interrumpió Shiho tapando con una mano la boca del mago.-¡Au! ¡Me mordiste fuerte! ¡Aoko, amarra a este perro!

-Tráiganme cadena doble.-Se burló la criptóloga.

-Ya, vamos.-Dijo Kazuha tomando a Ran y Aoko de la mano.-¡Apenas terminemos, nos vemos!

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Preguntó Heiji haciéndose el ofendido.

Kazuha se devolvió y le plantó un buen beso como respuesta, dejando medio atontado al detective del oeste.

-Baboso…-Murmuró Kaito.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-Gritó Ran sacudiendo la mano cual niña de ocho años.

-Otro baboso…-Dijo Kaito indicando a Shinichi que había formado una sonrisa estúpida.

**XXX**

-¡Quien más le aplauda, le mando le mando a Shiho! ¡Ya-ya-ya-yacusá-yacusá! ¡Ya-ya-ya-yacusá-yacusá!

-Shiho, calmate, por favor.

-Na-ve-gue-mos que divertido es navegar…

-¡Pero Kazuha! Yo me mareo en el mar. Aunque, quizás eso explicaría científicamente mi estado actual.

-¿Entonces, compañera Shiho… en qué vamos?

-¡No voy en tren, voy en avión! ¡No necesito a nadie a nadie alrededor!

-De hecho, creo que necesita a alguien al lado no ebrio para que no haga alguna locura.-Dijo Kaito con preocupación.

-¡Mañana vamos a viajar en avión, Shiho!

-A decir verdad, vamos a pie.-Dijo Aoko entre aquí y allá.

-O sea…-Kazuha y Shiho se miraron.-¡We walk! ¡We walk!

-Esa el la única parte que me sé, no me gusta el grupo.-Dijo Shiho bostezando.

-Shinichi, ¿cómo va Ran?-Preguntó Hakuba.

-Duerme profundamente.-Respondió el detective.-Pero me preocupan más esas dos.

Ya habían salido de la disco. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. A las chicas se les había pasado las copas y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, porque cuando las fueron a ver ya estaban así.

Ran se había cargado en Shinichi, lo abrazó y como se había quedado quieta, se durmió enseguida. Aoko era la que se erguía más respetable de las cuatro, pero Kaito tuvo que amablemente afirmar su cintura porque perdía el equilibrio de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Shiho y Kazuha, eran las más felices. El alcohol cambiaba totalmente la actitud de la científica y hacía mucho más liberal a la abogada. Pero negaban cualquier ayuda. Iban delante de los demás saltando, cantando, y…

-¿Te enseño un paso?-Dijo Kazuha deteniéndose.-Es muy conocido, pero lo he perfeccionado.

-Vale, ya que estamos.-Dijo Shiho quedando al lado.

Kazuha detuvo al grupo que venía siguiéndolas y levantó su blusa para dejar ver su vientre. Intercalando los movimientos de las piernas y caderas, realizó el típico paso árabe.

-Mientras mueves una cadera, mueve al mismo…¡Excelente! Aprendiste a la primera.-Exclamó Kazuha al ver como la científica lo realizaba sin dificultades.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto en la disco?-Sugirió Shiho guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ni siquiera sé por qué salimos de ahí. ¡Jean está esperando por tu movimiento de caderas! ¡Jean es el hombre de la noche!

-¿Por qué Jean?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Te comía con la mirada, te miraba con cara de "te deseo". ¡Y hay que admitirlo, el tipo estaba buenísimo!

-Sí, es verdad. No hay peor ciego que aquél que no quiere ver.

-Y cuando te tomó de la cintura, y reconoció después de ocho años.-Kazuha tomo el hombro de Shiho y le hablo "seriamente".-Amiga del alma, puede que Jean sea tu verdadero amor, el hombre con el cual estés destinada a vivir grandiosas aventuras como yo lo hice con James Bond.

-¿James Bond?-Dijo Shiho y alguien más incrédulo.

-No, se llamaba James, pero no Bond. Pero era igual a él, guapo, elegante, súper guapo, seductor, todo eso. Imagínate, Shiho; me tocó a mí sola misión con él en Las Vegas. ¡James Bond, Las Vegas y yo! Fue la mejor misión que he hecho en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿crees que debemos volver por Jean?

-Por supuesto, ¡vamos!-Dijo Kazuha girando con Shiho pero topándose con algo sólido y bien formado.

En Heiji y Hakuba. Habían estado tras ellas todo el tiempo alzando las cejas a cada comentario. Las tomaron de la cintura y se las cargaron al hombro cual saco de papas con oídos sordos a sus quejas.

-¡Me gustaría ser un correcaminos!-Gritó Shiho golpeando la clavícula de Hakuba con precisión.

-¡No vale la pena! Al final, aunque me encuentra a Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson o Jonny Deep, terminaré en brazos de éste impulsivo sin remedio.-Dijo Kazuha acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del detective.-Por eso a Heiji es al único que en mi vida le hecho unas mama…

-¡Kazuha, cállate de una vez!-Gritó Heiji colorado ante la relajada declaración de su chica.

-¡El único! ¡El único!-Siguió murmurando mientras besaba su nuca.-Te amo Heiji. Eres único.

-¡Amiga Toyama! ¡Te dejas vencer por los hombres! Yo quería volver a ver a Jean y te estás comiendo a Heiji.-Dijo Shiho sin dejar de intentar soltarse de Hakuba.

-Se te ocurre nombrar a ese estúpido…Mejor déjalos en paz, Shiho.-Dijo Hakuba en un murmullo sólo audible a la aludida.

-Cámbiame de posición, quiero mirarte la cara.-Ordenó la científica.

Hakuba suspiró y terminó dejando a Shiho entre sus brazos. Ella cargó su cabeza en el pecho masculino y suspiró profundamente.

-Volviste con Koizumi, ¿cierto?-Dijo la chica.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si no hubiese sido por la mirada que le lanzaste al aparecer, hubiese jurado que salían.-Explicó la científica.

-No he hecho nada con Koizumi, Shiho.-Dijo Hakuba intentando destacar la importancia que tenía cada una con el tono de su voz al pronunciar cada nombre.

-¿Te parece mejor que hablemos ahora?-Preguntó Shiho.-Soy conciente de que la lengua la tengo más suelta y que así podremos tener luego una segunda parte de la charla.

-¿Segunda parte?-El detective había escuchado eso antes.

-Me lo dijo Kaito.-Shiho sonrió ante su mención y lo saludó con la mano.

-¿Y que más te dijo?-Preguntó algo picado.

-Primero me siguió porque había visto a Koizumi y no quería pleito. De la nada sacó el tema de ustedes dos en mi ausencia como Shiho y me dijo que no debía culpar a nadie ni enojarme con nadie.

-¿Cómo así?-

-Había desaparecido, Saguru. Sea la razón por la que sea que te involucraste con ella, a lo mejor te sentiste engañado. Además, tú no sabías lo que de verdad pasaba. En resumen, terminaste siendo más inocente que culpable.

El detective inglés suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. La ebria Shiho le acarició suavemente la mejilla.-¿Eso significa que me perdonas, pero que no me darías otra oportunidad?

-Para eso está la segunda parte.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo de lado y acomodándose para dormir.

_*****CONTINUARÁ*****_

**¡****Kon-nichiwa! ****¿Did you miss me, dear? ****Je. Ven que cumplí, dije dos semanas y en dos semanas estoy aquí. Obviamente no me he alejado de dejarle Reviews a los fics que he estado leyendo y sigo esperando que actualicen los que faltan. Tengo que decir que a pesar de todo me he dado un relajo de todo (valga la redundancia). He podido escribir, estudiar, no traducir manga, y he disfrutado con mi familia. Lo mejor de todo fue este martes 31, que salió el último single de Mai Kuraki (que no se note que soy su fan, ¿ok?) Summer Time Gone, también opening número 29 de Detective Conan y al día siguiente ya lo tenía. ¡Está buenísmo! Si lo quieren me avisan intentan mediante cualquier método para pasar su e-mail y yo se los mando. ¿Les gustó el opening? A mí sí, pero el de "Everlasting Luv" sigue siendo mi favorito. ¡Desvarío de fanatismo!**

**¿Vieron que el capítulo fue demasiado largo? Tengo que decirlo, ha sido mi capítulo más largo que he publicado. Ha superado el largo y confuso capítulo cuatro. ****Si lo hubiese acortado, hubiese sido cuando llegaron a la disco, y eso se alargaba más por las canciones que por otra cosa. Además, para qué retrasar la ida a Estados Unidos. Si hasta yo me estaba impacientando. Personalmente, pienso que este capítulo no está confuso. Al contrario, es bastante esclarecedor. ¡Y lindo! Siento que encontré un punto neutro de Aoko para demostrar que le choqueó saber lo de Kid, pero que igual quiere a Kaito y lo apoya. **

**¿Se dan cuenta que lo que me pedían, ahora estaba? El cómo terminaron juntos Kaito y Shiho, el qué había pasado entre Hakuba y Shiho y todo lo que les desesperaba porque no aguantaban a Kaito y Shiho juntos. No tienen excusas para no comentar esas interrogantes que tenían. Sigo sin olvidarme de lo demás, quizás estaban desesperadas por la conversación entre Kaito y Aoko, pero les menciono que no ignoren el interrogatorio. Aparte de sacar un Shin/Ran, Vermouth fue por fin mencionada. ¡Que no quiero que sea puro romance! Y ya, perdón por lo que no aguanten el lemmon, pero lo mencioné antes y es pequeño, no escaqueen tanto. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por el momento entre Heiji y Kazuha. Pero ¡prometo algo interesante entre Kaito y Aoko en ese aspecto! Aunque, tampoco quiero que se transforme en un fic lemmon. **

**Y ya comentando la otra mitad, que es pura parranda y encuentros endemoniados (¿entienden por qué lo digo?). Si vieron la película 12 de Detective Conan, la soprano que sale con Conan le dice a Ai que canta bien, pero que debería cantar más según su edad, por eso me dio la tontera de ponerla a cantar. Es algo que siempre hago en mis historias escritas. Y… ¿Alguien reconoció la primera frase de borracha de Shiho? ¿No la han visto en Inuyasha si es que han visto ese anime? Hay un capi donde van de viaje y se topan con una nube de humo que los emborracha y Kagome dice eso, aparte de que Sango se quiere besar a InuYasha…pero en fin, es tan chistoso, que lo puse para recordarlo siempre. Y regresando a lo de endemoniados, no quise hacer una pelea femenina entre las chicas y Akako, porque siento que no vale la pena con ella. Nope. Mejor que la ignoraran, es mejor. **

**Para que no se me olvide. La primera canción, por si no lo sabían es "If We Ever Meet Again" de Katy Perry y Timberland. Y la segunda, es "Revive" de Mai Kuraki. Me tenté con "PUZZLE" pero dije que era mucho.**

**Antes de comentarlos, agradezco muchos los Reviews. Estoy emocionada con mi primer fic publicado, que esté en el capítulo 10 y tenga muchos ánimos para seguir. Se han vuelto muy importante para mí, a pesar de que no nos conozcamos las caras, cada palabra de ustedes hacia mí, me alegra el día y me hace sentir especial. Espero que el contacto por fanfiction no se acabe nunca. ¿Hagámoslo durar, ya?**

_**Miina Kudo:**_** Querida nee-chan… ¡que damos la hora por mensajes personales! Intentando como estúpidas dar el e-mail y no sale nunca! Pero me maté de la risa, fue divertido. ¿Y haremos la encuesta "¿Cuál Kudo es más malvada?" causaría furor. xD. No sé como decir esto, pero…¿qué tal Kaito y Aoko? Ejalé, que a pesar de que no te guste Shiho, la he transformado a un punto que merece el premio novel de la paz. Yo creo que la chica es así porque la han hecho sufrir demasiado. Por Heiji y Kazuha…vamos que fue breve, palabras completamente científicas (dignas de mí) y ya. Lo tenía listo hace rato esa parte. Y sobre el flash back de Shin y Kaito…lo hice de todo corazón, para dejar en claro lo demasiado parecidos que son, ¡como si hubiesen sido creados por el mismo mangaka! (ejem) Nee-chan. ¡no te preocupes! Ya voy en la mitad del capítulo 11, ya voy por el reencuentro. Espero darle emoción. Besotes y ánimo en la U, que no sé como yo lo hago en el cole.**

_**66ButterflyOfDarkness99:**_**Partiré por preguntar tu edad. En serio, debes decirmelo. O por lo menos por mensaje personal para que sea mega secreto. Quedé con la duda desde que dejaste el Review. Y bueno…si bien va funcionando lo de Kaito y Aoko, Hakuba la cargó con Shiho. Soy tan complicada para los temas amorosos. El último beso de Shiho y Kaito fue como para acompañar el que todos creyeran que se iban a casar poco más, pero sin tanta importancia. Cuando mencionaste el último OVA, me acordé inmediatamente de Kazuha diciendo "Heiji, quiero tener un hijo" y la cara de Heiji. Fue lo mejor, jajaja. Pero lo del lado paterno de Kaito lo quiero comprobar en el fic que estoy haciendo de Magic Kaito. Jeje. Detuve esa escritura para concentrarme en esta que sí está en curso. Sobre lo del lemmon K/A, lo más probable, te lo dedicaré si lo hago. Espero que cuando termines de leer este capi vuelvas a leer la conversación K/A. Saludos.**

_**LittleThief03:**_** ¡Lo supiste pesadilla! ¡Lo supiste! Ya está todo, se supo todo. ¡Viva! ¿Ves que Kaito no es tan idiota? Es un poco inseguro con cosas que ¡Son demasiado seguras! Está bien, tienes razón, es estúpido. Pero mi amor hacia él me hará defenderlo de mí misma. Espero que este capítulo te guste más. Aunque largo (a veces hace que la concentración disminuya), pero como dije antes, cortarlo era darle más vuelta. Me encantó que destacaras a la policía. Van a ser los héroes de Japón. Saludos y cuídate mucho.**

_**Lady Paper:**_**Con eso de "malvada" podríamos deducir que… ¿tendría ya el primer punto de ser más malvada que Miina-neechan? o.O ¿Kaito y Aoko? Repito, siento que fui muy neutra por Aoko. ¿Tú no? En el sentido de que debería haber reaccionado peor. Tengo que ser sincera contigo, cuando vi que este capítulo era muy largo, recordé lo primero que comentaste en el capítulo cuatro. "Bastante largo, la verdad". En serio, fue lo primero que pensé. Después de toda una tarde de reflexión, decidí que esperaré que me dirás. No lo tomes como un regaño, es que siempre pienso en tus opiniones, se me quedan dando vuelta y es como…"Oh, tiene razón". Aparte de eso, espero que estés mejor de tiempo. Porque con eso de pensar en que era largo, recordé tambien que te dan ganas de leer mucho y dije "oh, si lo hago muy largo, Lady Paper demorará mucho y le quedaría menos tiempo". Disculpa si exageré al preocuparme, pero soy así. Puedes que me digas una línea, pero igual te comentaré una biblia de Reviews…sáltate mi último comentario de tu fic, siento que fue demasiado largo y que yo misma me quedaría dormida. ¡Estoy loca! Mucho "largo" en este capi. Saludos, besotes, bendiciones, etc. ¡Me encanta que todos estén bien siempre! ¡Es mi lado fraternal y mi lado biólogo!**

_**Jess Hattori:**_** Amiga, que aquí te puedes descargar como quieras, el espacio es tuyo y si quieres con mayúscula. ¡Me encanta recibir tus Reviews! Saori Kudo-sama? Lo leí y me sentí superior. Pero es mejor que me sienta normal, como todos los demás. Además que me alabaste la narración y me encantó cuando dijiste que narraba de una forma que no podía dejar de leerlo hasta que terminara el capítulo. Espero que ahora siga siendo así que…buff requiere energía extra. ¡Traigan las reservas de lípidos! Je. Y sobre la historia…he decidido que todos los cambios de Shiho, serán culpa única y exclusivamente de Kaito. Es su influencia. Kaito transforma a cualquiera. Desde Ai hasta Shi-Shi. (Lo puse porque me acordé de Harry Potter 6 cuando Lavender Brown llama a Ron "Won-Won" Sí, sí. Y quien no desearía ser ella para estar entre los tres chicos. Además que quiere ayudar. Ya sé verá. Sobre todo, se aclaró lo que pasó entre Shiho y Hakuba, la idea es profundizarlo, claro. Y también como empezaron a salir Shiho y Kaito, que eran tus dudas principales. Siguiendo la línea. Ea, ea, ¿gustó o no gustó la sección K/A? Modestamente, digo que está bien. Bien. Pasando a S/R; así como a Shiho le resultó complicado aportar, a Shinichi le costó arriesgar a terceros. Fue, mutua confianza. Ran…me gustaría saber que pasará en la 14 peli, a esperar hasta octubre. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pero, una vez besado, jamás olvidado. Ese va a ser el lema de Ran. Que no es que no haya salido con nadie, es que no se acostó con nadie. Porque según yo sí salió con otros. Se verá más adelante. Que Shinichi la hago volverse pervertida ya no es mi culpa (ejem). Y sobre H/K…le di una simple solución, creo que si lo hiciera de otra forma, sería bastante complicado juntarlos. Técnicamente. Pero casi siguió lo que dijiste. Con un beso ya estaban dados. El capítulo 11 será el esperado reencuentro…si al parecer si has estado haciendo escribir a plazos, creo que existes cerca de mí. (Saori mirando hacia ambos lados, buscando a Jess). Recuerda, dale rienda suelta a tu opinión y desvaríos. Besotes.**

_**AngelsAndVampires**_**:**** ¡Ahora sí que se acabó la tortura! Todo limpio. A lo más, si es que Shiho ganó la confianza de los lectores, que se preocupen de ella y Hakuba, pero de Kaito y Aoko hay que sólo esperar. Puede que sientas que el protagonismo de Ran y Shinichi ha bajado, pero era algo temporal, ahora a partir del capítulo once, brillarán mucho. Lo digo, porque sé que te gusta más Shin/Ran. Tu caótica vida me preocupa, porque como le dije a Lady Paper, así soy yo. A las personas que considero importantes (en sus casos, a pesar de conocernos sólo por fanfiction), siempre me sentiré feliz sólo ustedes están bien y felices. Aunque según la altura del año, va el ánimo. Suerte!**

_**arual17:**_** Ya decía yo que alguien no había pasado. Extrañé tu Reviews el capítulo ocho. Pero fue bueno confirmar tu presencia. A mi me da miedo y pienso "¿le dejó de gustar?". Espero que este capítulo haya saciado tu curiosidad y no te de tanta lata. Es lo que más temo de todo.**

**Etto…no diré tiempo que demoraré. Como dije en uno de los comentarios, llevo lo que creo será la mitad del once, pero prefiero no asegurar nada. Pero me gustó el mecanismo de cada dos semanas, si es antes será antes, pero como mínimo eso. No dejaré de pasar por sus fics para quedarme embobada y comprobar que ustedes son más malas que yo. ¿Les gusta la idea de la encuesta? ¡Está chori!**

***Saori Malvada Oculta en las Sombras Kudo* (Nee-chan, tu me entiendes)**

**Hora: 23:50**

**Canción del momento: Holy Ground-Garnet Crow**

**Fecha: 03/09/2010**


	11. Welcome to USA

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****11: Welcome to USA.**

Ya estaban en el avión. Permanecían en silencio a diferencia de los otros agentes que parecían niños alocados. Por la primera fila iban Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. En la segunda Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito. En la tercera Shiho, Hakuba y Matt mientras que en la última estaban Agasa y Jii. Éste último había sido secretamente incluido ya que había llegado la noche anterior de Kyoto.

Llevaban dos horas de viaje cuando Shinichi se levantó y se giró hacia donde estaba Shiho. Era la única de las chicas que no iba durmiendo y parecía como si nada le hubiese pasado. Iba leyendo una revista despreocupadamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime, Shiho, ¿cómo lo haces?-Preguntó el detective de kanto con algo de burla.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo la científica mirando con cara de "molestas y te mato".

-A despertar puntualmente con la frescura de una lechuga, querida.-Dijo Kaito volviéndose también con su amplia sonrisa pícara.

-Fácil. Alarma, crema y una pastilla.-Dijo volviendo a su lectura, calificando a sus amigos como infantiles.

Kaito alzó una ceja con bastante incredulidad. Él no había dormido en toda la noche y Shiho había hecho lo mismo. Pudo escuchar como se reprochaba a ella misma por el dolor de cabeza que le producía la resaca que todavía no lograba su umbral de dolor. Vio como se intoxicaba con café y se negaba a pegar un ojo. A diferencia de que en el avión apenas se sentó se quedó dormida y ya cuando iban a aterrizar en Washington despertaba intacta.

*Flash*Back*

_El no había dormido en toda la noche. Había acostado a Aoko en su cama y había estado velando su sueño. Nunca había pensado verla en el filo de la sobriedad, pero le agradó demasiado estar abrazado a ella. Era su verdadera paz._

_¿Esa era la consecuencia de ser sincero con ella y consigo mismo? ¿Esa paz interior cada vez que estaba con ella? Debería habérselo dicho antes. Sin la necesidad de que Shiho se lo dijera a cada rato. Debería haberlo hecho después de besarla como Kid. Si ella había besado al ladrón, siendo que lo odiaba más que a Kaito Kuroba, ¿qué hubiese perdido?_

_Cuando Aoko despertó y se encontró en una cama desconocida se levantó abruptamente. Al ver a Kaito, él pudo ver la expresión de incredulidad de que hubiese pasado algo entre ellos. Kaito no quiso torturarle y le negó con la cabeza. Casi todo en silencio pasaron ambos, sólo mirándose fijamente, como estudiándose. La criptóloga aceptó agradecida el analgésico y el vaso de agua que el mago le dio._

_-Que vergüenza, nunca pensé que cuando volviera a verte terminaría así.-Dijo Aoko bebiendo al seco su vaso de agua._

_-Supongo que ha habido peores.-Dijo el mago encogiéndose de hombros haciendo pequeños círculos en las sienes de la chica.-Creo que debes ir a ver que no te falte nada._

_-Mmm...…ayer dejamos todo listo con las chicas. Sólo necesitamos cambiarnos la ropa.-Dijo Aoko cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.-Aunque no estaría mal que empezara ahora. Voy a buscar la ropa y vuelvo._

_-Claro, usa mi habitación si quieres.-Dijo Kaito._

_Aoko se corrió de las manos de Kaito y se dirigió a la puerta. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y se volvió a mirar al mago que estaba algo desconcertado. A pasos apresurados volvió a su lado, le plantó un rápido beso en la boca y salió de la habitación._

*Fin*Flash*Back*

El mago estaba seguro que aún tenía una sonrisa de estúpido, de esas mismas que la noche anterior les había burlado a sus amigos. Aunque sabía que todavía saldría victorioso en la competencia. Si bien Ran y Kazuha estaban listas para dormir hasta el otro día, se recuperaron misteriosamente al llegar a la mansión.

Y lo más curioso de todo, fue que desaparecieron rápidamente cada una con su detective favorito hacia sus habitaciones. Kaito y su mente más que pervertida ya se imaginaba que habían hecho. Después de encontrarlos besándose desesperadamente en las escaleras (en el caso de Heiji y Kazuha), y conversando sensualmente al oído (en el caso de Shinichi y Ran), que no hubiese pasado nada, hubiese sido lo más extraño.

"_Llegaremos a la hora local de Washington D.C. que se aproxima a las 12:30"_, dijo una voz proveniente del parlante.

El aviso despertó a las tres agentes. Divertidos escucharon como se quejaban del dolor de cabeza que tenían las tres, sobre todo Kazuha. La abogada se levantó del asiento se dirigió hacia Shiho.

-¡A partir de hoy, sólo zumo de naranja!-Dijo con determinación.-

-¿Hasta cuando?-Preguntó la científica cambiando la hoja de su revista desinteresadamente.

-Pues hasta que se me vaya esto.-Dijo Kazuha masajeándose las sienes con intensidad.

-Ya les dije que la competencia de tequilas iba a ser mucho.-Dijo Ran sin molestarse en levantar ni siquiera sacarse el cinturón de seguridad.-No, el agregarle otros tipos de bebida creo que fue lo que te dejó peor, Kazu.

-Pues no me arrepiento de la competencia de tequila.-Determinó Kazuha tozuda de brazos cruzados.

-Pues la verdad, no te ves tan afectada como debería ser, amor. Al parecer, ya habías tenido otras experiencias.-Dijo Heiji mirándola inquisidoramente.

-¡Inocente hasta comprobar lo contrario!-Gritó Kazuha para hacerse la desentendida sentándose de nuevo en el asiento.

"_Se les ruega colocarse los cinturones de seguridad para poder aterrizar sin dificultades en la pista. También se les pide apagar cualquier dispositivo electrónico ya sea teléfono móvil, reproductores o radios."_, volvió a decir la voz proveniente del parlante.

-¿Y cómo es que la azafata no ha venido?-Preguntó Shiho dándose cuenta que estaba muerta de sed.

-Estaban durmiendo, por lo tanto la azafata decidió dejarlas en paz.-Explicó Hakuba sacando una botella de agua de su bolso de mano.-Toma, bebe esto antes que te deshidrates.

La científica miró alternamente a la botella y a Hakuba para aceptarla por fin. Para su desgracia, recordaba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y tal como había predicho, su lengua estaba más suelta de lo necesario. Mientras se hiciera la que no sabía nada podría tener algo de tiempo. Tomaba tragos largos de agua, algo que no pareció impresionar a sus dos acompañantes de vuelo. Hasta que por fin calmó su sed.

-Es una buena noticia que aterricemos.-Dijo Shinichi volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón.-Así tendré tiempo para disfrazarme.

-¿Disfrazarte? Eso me suena más a Kaito.-Dijo desde adelante Ran.

-Hace unos días que Shinichi volvió a su cuerpo original, Ran.-Explicó el aludido mago.-No trajo casi nada de ropa y eso que ha sacado lo mejor de mi guardarropa.

-Además, Shinichi aún no se tiene que lucir tanto.-Dijo Heiji.-Una cosa es que se quiera llevar toda la diversión y otra es que ande desnudo por la diversión.

-Tendrán que hacer algo rutinario antes de eso.-Dijo Matt desde atrás.

Los chicos no pudieron preguntar de qué trataba aquello, porque el avión comenzó a descender. Las chicas se pusieron bien sus cinturones con toda la tranquilidad aparentemente. Aunque, en realidad, estaban expectantes. Estaban a punto de dar a conocer parte de su nueva vida a personas importantes para ellas.

**XXX**

Involuntariamente, el hecho de llegar a una zona exclusiva del FBI, y ver muchos vehículos esperándolos, hicieron que Shinichi Kudo, el detective más conocido de Japón, se sintiera más importante. Iban los ocho en el último grupo para hacer lo que Matt había declarado como algo rutinario. Estaban un poco aburridos, llevaban diez minutos esperando en la fila.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí?-Preguntó Heiji harto de esperar.

-Eh…bueno. Digamos que nos harán unos exámenes para saber si estamos bien.-Dijo Kazuha desviando la mirada.

-Hakuba, dinos tú.-Dijo el detective del oeste al darse cuenta que su novia algo ocultaba.

-Se supone que los examinarán para ver si traemos un virus o algo así, es más algo exclusivo que hacen en el FBI para asegurarse que sus integrantes estén bien.-Explicó Hakuba muy por encima.

El detective de kansai resopló. Si bien había sido mejor, seguía sin entender del todo de que trataba. Las chicas no los miraban y como que estaban nerviosas. La fila avanzó y por fin les tocó el turno. Llegaron frente a una señora regordeta con una cara entre amable y estricta. Sonrió al reconocer a las chicas.

-Hola, señora Dawson.-Dijo Ran dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Se ve bien hoy.

-Gracias Ran, tú también. Mucho más sonriente que otras veces.-Dijo la Señora Dawson.-Veo que vienen con nuevos. Tendré que explicarles bien para que no haya confusiones.

Las tres agentes y el detective inglés se miraron con una cara de circunstancias mientras que los otros cuatro nuevos agradecían que por fin les dijeran que mierda harían ahí. Kazuha cogió a Shiho de la mano y la dejó al lado de ella, mientras que Hakuba ocupaba el especio dejado por la científica.

-Bien, me presento, soy Dawson, enfermera. Les haremos exámenes rutinarios. Es más para saber si tienen alguna enfermedad de trasmisión sexual o si están embarazadas…

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamaron los cuatro nuevos integrantes algo atragantados con su propia saliva.

-Por conocerlos a ustedes cuatro.-Dijo Dawson mirando a Ran, Kazuha, Aoko y Hakuba.-Sé perfectamente a quien mandar inmediatamente.-Volvió a dirigir la mirada a los chicos.-Basta con saber si se han acostado con alguien esta última semana y sobretodo si lo han hecho sin protección.

"_Qué directa"_, pensaron los ocho chicos algo incómodos.

-Aoko Nakamori.-Dijo Dawson.-No sé por qué sigues esperando, ve inmediatamente a la número cuatro. Confió en tu criterio de preservativos, pero no en el de tus parejas. ¿Cuántos esta vez? ¿Tres o más?

-¡No te pienso dar números!-Exclamó Aoko.

Aoko infló las mejillas indignada ante tal acusación, pero consiente de sus actos durante la última semana, se fue por el lado indicado sin mirar a sus amigos. O mejor dicho sin mirar a Kaito. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y que bueno que no lo hizo, Kaito no tuvo tiempo de usar su cara de póquer. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca antes de que la criptóloga se marchara, pero la enfermera se impuso.

-Kazuha Toyama.-Volvió a hablar Dawson con sequedad.-Mira, contigo cuesta un poco más. Depende del día, del tiempo, de la estación y de la cantidad de misiones que tengas en el mes. Ah, y de los que te acompañan en la misión. Te ves muy alegre a pesar de esas pequeñas ojeras, así que sospecho que anoche no te acostaste de las primeras a un reparador sueño. Ve a la camilla número dos.

Kazuha sonrió con sarcasmo y se enfiló digna. Le guiñó un ojo a su moreno de Osaka y se fue tras Aoko. Heiji en realidad, no sabía que actitud tomar, así que sólo miró por donde se iba Kazuha tiesa y lenta.

Dawson cambió su dura expresión por una mucho más amable al mirar a Ran. La doctora tragó duro y trató de corresponder la sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo. Pero no le salió del todo bien.

-Ran Mouri. Por favor, tú no eres capaz de matar una mosca. Si quieres esperas en recepción a los demás…

-Creo que ya la camilla tres está desocupada, voy para allá.-Interrumpió Ran con la voz entrecortada corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas.

La enfermera abrió sus ojos al máximo que se le permitía y buscó la respuesta en los cinco que quedaba con una matadora mirada. Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron con unas miradas incriminatorias a Shinichi que quiso retroceder unos pasos. Terminó por retroceder dos pasos al sentir los ojos oscuros de Dawson sobre él.

-Je. Los calladitos son los peores.-Dijo Kaito burlón.-Y eso que todos creían que pecaba de inocente.

-Pobrecito, sólo tenía diecinueve.-Le apoyó Heiji.-Ellos esperarían hasta el matrimonio. Que tierno.

-Supongo que nosotros al ser nuevos vamos sí o sí.-Dijo Shiho volviéndose a la enfermera. Ocupó su voz seria y fría para imponerse.-Así nos evitamos más momentos vergonzosos.

Shiho comandó al grupo caminando hacia las camillas que tanto hablaba la enfermera. Heiji, Kaito y Hakuba la siguieron con normalidad, quedando Shinichi algo escondido entre ellos.

-Tú eres el padre de Arthur, ¿no?-Preguntó Dawson deteniendo al detective con su voz más potente.

Shinichi dio un respingo al sentirse aludido. Los demás siguieron su camino, mientras él se devolvía con paso decidido. Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a la enfermera con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Soy Shinichi Kudo, señora Dawson. Y sí, soy el padre de Arthur. Ahora, me retiraré, ya que es una de las principales razones por las que he viajado desde Japón.-Dijo antes de retomar su camino con sus amigos.

-Espero que la cuides tan bien como realmente se merece, igual que al chico.-Dijo algo chocada con la seguridad del detective, pero igual de autoritaria.

-Eso ni se menciona.-Dijo Shinichi sin volverse mientras se despedía con la mano sobre su cabeza, sin quitarse la otra de su bolsillo.

La enfermera Dawson sonrió cuando Shinichi se perdió en el pasillo. Recordó cuando Ran le mencionó sobre el padre de Arthur y como lo llenaba de flores y buenos tratos. Al parecer era verdad, y como él le dijo, no era necesario que le dijeran que cuidara de su familia.

**XXX**

Se encontraron con Jodie dentro de una van Chevrolet. Les explicó que si bien el FBI tenía sus instalaciones en el centro de la cuidad a la vista de todos con un simple clic en su página Web; el departamento creado por James Black con exclusividad para confrontar la organización era desconocido para todos, incluso dentro del mismo FBI. Los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran los mismos agentes que trabajaban ahí y estaba estrechamente relacionado con la organización.

-O sea, que no podrás preguntar qué hacen aquí.-Le dijo Ran a Shinichi acariciando su mano.

-Entonces, ¿están muy escondidos?-Preguntó Shiho mirando hacia fuera de la van.

-¡Oh no! De hecho, es un edificio grande. Es un hotel de exclusiva para nosotros, pero a simple vista es como cualquier hotel.-Explicó Jodie acelerando para no toparse con el semáforo en rojo.

A diferencia de las otras van, la de Jodie tomó otro camino en dirección al centro comercial. Como Shinichi acompañado por Heiji y Kaito iban a pasear, las chicas y Hakuba les harían el favor de acercarlos. Se detuvieron y los tres chicos se bajaron con tranquilidad, prometiendo llamar a Jodie, para que los fueran a buscar.

Ya retomando el ritmo la van, Ran y Kazuha suspiraron profundamente y se intentaron fusionar con los asientos. Jodie a través del espejo retrovisor notó el cambio de actitud de las chicas y sonrió con empatía. Siempre eran tranquilas y relajadas, pero ahora se comportaban como realmente eran.

-¿Están nerviosas porque Arthur y Henry conocerán a sus padres?-Preguntó Jodie finalmente sonriéndoles a la doctora y a la abogada.-Se les nota demasiado en la cara.

-Es que yo necesito cualquier indicio para estar preparada ante lo que me espera.-Dijo Ran con un gesto desesperado.

-Yo no, necesito que me lo digan. Henry es más expresivo que Heiji, pero sólo más que él. Así que si se lo proponen no dicen nada.-Dijo Kazuha soltándose el cabello.

-Tranquilas chicas, va a ir bien todo eso.-Dijo Hakuba con seguridad.-Los chicos los admiran.

-Tiene razón. Recuerden que lo dice tío Hakuba.-Dijo Aoko logrando que Shiho sonriera de lado.

La científica volvió a mirar hacia fuera para que Hakuba no lo notara. Vio como disminuían la velocidad frente a un rascacielos que era un gran hotel. Majestuoso, digno de los más adinerados de la zona. Jodie bajó a los estacionamientos subterráneos y esperó en silencio unos segundos antes de bajar de la van.

-¡Welcome to home girls! ¡Some man have missed you!-Dijo Jodie con una sonrisa coqueta. - ¡Bienvenidas a casa, chicas! ¡Algunos hombres las han extrañado!

Shiho siguió a las agentes y fue resguardada por el detective. Agradeció el gesto, porque sabía perfectamente que en cualquier lugar desconocido para ella era más posible de que fuera atacada por alguien de la organización.

-¿Todos confiables, cierto?-Le preguntó en un susurro al inglés.

-Sí, pero he aprendido a que desconfiar nunca está de más. Ya sabes a que me refiero. Malos entre los buenos. Círculos en los círculos.-Dijo de la misma forma mientras entraban al ascensor que los llevaría a recepción.

Jodie se adelantó hacia la mesa de recepción, donde estaban tres personas; dos hombres y una mujer. Saludaron con alegría a las chicas y Hakuba. Sin embargo, miraron con bastante curiosidad a Shiho. Así que la chica se defendió con uno de sus rostros más fríos.

-Chicos, disimulen un poco más.-Se burló Jodie cruzando sus brazos.-Han llegado nuevos integrantes, así que hay que registrarlos.

-¡Bienvenidos! Soy Mark. Necesito sabes los nombres de los nuevos y que los agentes retiren sus llaves con Mary.-Dijo el hombre que estaba al centro.

-Hola Mary. Las llaves de siempre. Recuerda que estamos en el piso veintiuno.-Dijo Kazuha.

-Ella es Ai Haibara.-Dijo Jodie indicando a Shiho.-Tiene autorización de James Black para no emitir sus documentos oficiales.

-Señorita Haibara, tendrá la habitación 23B.-Dijo Maru después de entregarles las llaves a las chicas.-De dos habitaciones, con buena vista. Es muy cómoda.

-Mary, no creo que podré seguir alojándome con Aoko, ¿podrías darme otra habitación?-Dijo Hakuba con cortesía.

Shiho alzó una ceja burlona cuando Mary se sonrojó ante la mirada caballerosa y profunda de Hakuba. La recepcionista asintió brevemente y le dio una llave sin decir nada. Por detrás, escuchó las risas mal disimuladas de las tres agentes japonesas.

-¿La señorita Haibara es la única nueva?-Preguntó nuevamente Mark.

-¡No!-Dijo Ran abruptamente llamando la atención.-Digo, hay tres personas más.

-O sea, tres habitaciones más.-Meditó Mary.

-No será necesario.-Dijo Shiho.-Shinichi y Heiji se quedarán con Ran y Kazuha, ¿no? Kaito se puede quedar conmigo, Aoko, o en caso extremo con Saguru. ¿A qué no hay dilema?

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Ran y Kazuha se miraron con complicidad y se guiñaron un ojo con alegría. No les avergonzaba a esta altura de la vida de decir que compartirían techo y lecho con los que técnicamente eran sus hombres. Al contrario, entre tanto nerviosismo que tenían era un buen momento para respirar tranquilamente. Cuando eran adolescentes siempre habían soñado poder decir a los cuatro vientos que salían con su amigo de la infancia. Mucho habían sufrido en el pasado, ¿acaso no se merecían esa libertad?

Aoko se sonrojó y asintió bajando la mirada. Hakuba se encogió de hombros y endureció la mirada. La perspectiva de ser compañeros de cuarto de Kaito encantaba a una como desagradaba a otro, pero coincidían en que era mejor a que se quedara con Shiho. Aunque, sabían que a la científica le daba lo mismo dada la circunstancia.

Shiho tomó sus llaves y agradeció con un simple gesto de manos a los recepcionistas. Apretó más su mano alrededor de su bolso de mano e intentó caminar hacia donde reconoció que era el ascensor de los residentes.

-Disculpe, señorita Haibara.-Dijo el hombre que todavía no hablaba.-El equipaje a su nombre llegará a su habitación en diez minutos como máximo.

-ZenKyo-Dijo la chica.-Iré a dejar mi bolso y descansaré hasta que lleguen los chicos. Todavía estoy algo agotada.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo.-Opinó Hakuba.-Los chicos no van a llegar todavía y en la tarde se va a armar la reunión.

-Sí, será lo mejor. No hagamos que se sientan más importantes de lo que ya se creen que son.-Dijo Ran pensando en lo poco que demorarían en volver.

**XXX**

Ran se levantó del sillón que había en la recepción. Se estaba asustando. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que dejaron a Shinichi con los demás en el centro comercial. Y en una hora llegarían Henry y Arthur. Estaba sola esperándolos. Las chicas prefirieron pasar de largo después de semejante noche. Pero ella no pudo hacer lo mismo. Se estaban demorando mucho.

Conocía bien a Shinichi. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes. Estando cerca de la organización, no evitarían investigar o buscar algo por cuenta propia. Lo más seguro era que estuvieran en ello, sin importarles que ocurriera alguna desgracia. Pero, no le había dicho nada a nadie. Eso era lo que me le extrañaba de sí misma. Conociéndose, hubiese ido directamente con James. Pero no. Se había quedado en cambio, esperando sentada.

Ya no lo soportaba más. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Se dejó de pasear de un lado a otro y fue hacia la recepción. A lo mejor la habían llamado y ella no estaba ahí. Estaban los mismos tres recepcionistas de antes, sólo que con aspecto más abatido.

-Disculpen, ¿no habrá llamado nadie a la habitación 21B?-Preguntó la karateka a Mark.

-No, lo siento. No ha recibido nada.-Dijo Mark revisando la computadora.

Ran giró esperanzada cuando sintió el típico ruido de las puertas automáticas abrirse. Pero su cara volvió a desilusión cuando vio que eran otros agentes. Volvió su rostro hacia Mark y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Si no llama nadie en cinco minutos, ¿podría decirle a James Black que me llame urgente?

-Claro. Ningún problema.

Se quedó en la misma posición. Con los brazos sobre el mesón central, como si intentara recordar algo más que debía decir. Pero en realidad sentía una energía extraña que estaba a su espalda. No iba a ocultarse siempre, pero no quería voltear. No sabía qué le esperaba.

-Disculpe, señora. Me gustaría consultar un momento con los recepcionistas, pero su bien formado cuerpo me lo impide.-Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas con su acento extranjero.

Ran a pesar de haberlo sentido no pudo evitar el respingo y dar un pequeño salto. Se dio vuelta y vio un hombre al cual no podía visualizarle la cara porque estaba inclinado y su elegante sombrero le cubría la cara, aparte de las gafas oscuras que tapaban sus ojos. Era más alto que ella y su perfecto traje negro igual de elegante que su sombrero y porte generalizado. ¡Qué importaba como se vistiera! Había cometido dos errores en menos de una frase. Le había dicho señora y le había lanzado un piropo, que si bien no podía considerarse vulgar, la incomodaba enormemente.

-Disculpe usted a mí, SEÑOR. No acostumbro a quedarme a esperar.-Dijo irónica Ran.

Iba a moverse del lugar, pero el extraño hombre la arrinconó en la mesa con sus brazos. Ran abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio que el hombre, sonrió de forma confiada. Si no hubiese sido por lo familiar de su sonrisa, hubiese jurado que era alguien de la organización.

-Usted, tiene cara de mucha paciencia. Por su rostro asumo que lleva mucho aquí, de pie.-Dijo el hombre acercando su rostro.

-¿Qué, ahora se cree detective?-Se burló Ran demostrando valentía o insensatez al quedarse quieta.

-_Pinpo_.-Murmuró el hombre antes de tener el "descaro" de juntar sus labios con los de la karateca.

Sólo necesitó que hiciera eso para reconocerlo. Era Shinichi. Había forzado un poco la voz y como la tenía más grave, todavía no se acostumbraba y le costaba reconocerlo. ¡Y qué importaba nuevamente! Le estaba dando un beso de campeonato y ella no respondía. Y cuando lo hizo y rodeó su cuello, Shinichi rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él sonriendo en medio del beso. Ran no lo lamentó; era uno de sus besos más golosos, hambrientos y que no quería acabar. Sin contar cuanto habrían durado, se separaron. Ran le quitó inmediatamente las gafas, y Shinichi le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Shinichi…me tenías preocupada.-Dijo Ran pausadamente.

-Lo siento, tomó demasiado tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Shinichi abrazando a Ran y acunándola en su pecho.

-¿No te encontraste con ninguno, no?-Preguntó Ran sabiendo que el detective la entendería.

-Ojala hubiese sido eso.-Bromeó Shinichi, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió a Ran temblar.-No pasó nada. Los hombres también tenemos el derecho de demorarnos en comprar ropa. Piensa también en que iba con Heiji y Kaito.

-¿Enserio, enserio?-Insistió Ran mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo morritos.

-Enserio, enserio.-Afirmó el detective de kanto besándole la frente.-Aunque claro, me he fijado en cada detalle de los lugares por lo que he pasado, para hacerme una idea general.

-O sea, que igual querías encontrarte con alguno.-

-Me atropellaron hace menos de una semana, Ran. Y además recuperé la memoria. Debió hacer sido mucho. Aunque, admito que si es necesario…-Shinichi se dejó llevar por la idea.-Obviamente, preferiría estar en perfectas condiciones.

-No cambias, maniático del misterio.-Negó Ran con un suspiro.- ¿Y Heiji y Kaito?

-Nosotros de espectadores aquí, tómense su tiempo.-Dijo la voz pícara de Kaito a su espalda.

Estaban apoyados en la pared con cara de cansancio. La verdad no había prestado mucha atención a la parejita porque estaban mirando con lujo de detalle la recepción del hotel. De hecho Heiji miraba fijamente a cada agente que pasaba por su lado con la idea de que habría salido con Kazuha. Estaba seguro que la chica no había sido una santa todos esos años. Por otro lado, Kaito se sentía en el bando enemigo; él como ladrón al lado de agentes, detectives y policías del FBI. Pero no le complicaba demasiado, eso le ayudaba a estudiar las formas de seguridad a las cuales les sacaría provecho en un futuro próximo…si es que sobrevivía ante la organización.

-¡Heiji!-Dijo Kazuha saliendo del ascensor y corriendo a tirarse para abrazar al moreno de kansai.

Kaito volvió a silbar con burla al ver a sus mejores amigos pegados como lapa a sus parejas. Con Kazuha, habían bajado Aoko, Shiho y Hakuba. Obviamente, estaban más descansadas y sonreían con naturalidad, al verse con más energía.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-Preguntó Aoko mirando a los tres implicados.

-Eso es verdad. Me quedé dormido bastante rato y veo que recién han llegado. ¿Se quedaron impresionados de la belleza Norteamérica, no?-Dijo Hakuba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ran, Kazuha y Aoko miraron respectivamente a Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito. Una mirada seria y que te podía enterrar cien metros. Negaron enérgicamente al verse atrapados por las orbes y pudieron descansar cuando ellas desviaron su mirada. Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que el hotel les ofrecía para volver a recibir las miradas inquisidoras.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó insistentemente Kazuha.

-Está bien. Yo lo cuento.-Dijo Kaito al lado de Aoko.-Todo partió bien, Shinichi se compró ropa y Heiji se dio una comilona increíble a la cual ya estamos acostumbrados todos. En eso nos tomamos una hora y medio máximo. Pero como en un centro comercial hay de todo…

-¿Ven? No pasó nada, cambio de tema.-Interrumpió Shinichi nervioso de repente.

-Kaito, continúa.-Pidió Ran con determinación.

-Etto… el punto es que había un local con video juegos. Heiji empezó a burlarse de Shinichi porque, como todos saben, él es pésimo para eso y ni con memoria nueva pudo solucionar ese problema. Y…-Kaito se aguantó las ganas de reírse.-como también saben, Shinichi lo negó tantas veces que terminó retando a Heiji a un turno de un juego. Obviamente Heiji aceptó. El punto es que el que te dejaban jugar era de Harry Potter. Y…-Kaito estuvo un buen rato riéndose a carcajadas de los detectives de sólo recordarlo.-No tenían ni idea de cómo jugar. Jugaron como quince veces y perdían todas las vidas…en el primer nivel.

-¿Primer nivel?-Repitió Shiho tan divertida como Kaito al imaginárselo.-Son patéticos.

-Les juro. Se juntaron un grupo de muchas personas para ver como los mejores detectives de Japón no podía hacer un simple _"Lumus"._ Y yo por mientras…

-… ¿coqueteabas con la dueña del local?-Completó Heiji bastante picado.

-Me estaba contando los errores que tenían. Yo como fanático de todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia ya había conocido ese juego y era un simple intercambio de conocimientos.-Se defendió el mago cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye, "intercambio de conocimientos", se te había quedado su tarjeta con su número telefónico.-Dijo Heiji mostrándole una tarjeta que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Por algo la dejé ahí.-Puntualizó Kaito.

-No cambias nunca.-Dijeron Aoko y Shiho a la vez con la ceja alzada.

-Por lo menos nos desquitamos con las simulaciones de armas.-Se consoló Shinichi suspirando de vergüenza.-Ahí sí que nadie me gana. Je.

-¿En serio tienen veintinueve años?-Preguntó Ran agradeciendo que no fuera nada más.

-Ran, tu novio me desafió. Yo no puedo permitirme quedar como un cobarde. Que no haya entendido ni jota de los controles es otra cosa.-Dijo Heiji con orgullo.

-¿Y qué? Por lo menos estábamos en una actividad sana. A diferencia de ustedes anoche.-Dijo Shinichi en tono mordaz.-Podrían hacer lo mismo en una casa entre ustedes y el espectáculo sería menor.

Las cuatro mujeres corrieron la cara ante no poder decir nada en su favor. Mientras Ran y Shiho se juraban internamente a sí mismas que nunca más volverían a beber, Kazuha y Aoko pensaban en lo afortunadas que eran de que el dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca se les hubiese desaparecido con una pastilla y unas horas de sueño.

Lo peor de todo fue que se vieron en desventaja cuando Hakuba mostró coincidir con Shinichi. Las tres agentes estaban acostumbradas a que el inglés fuese su protector aún sabiendo que estaban equivocadas. Y que ahora no las apoyara, las hacían sentirse más chiquititas.

-No hagan como si la hubiesen terminado pasándola mal, porque les juro que les hubiese sacado una foto cuando las chicas salieron a bailar. Había que cerrarles la boca para que no se les cayera la saliva.-Dijo Shiho en su tono normal de indiferencia.

-Shi, anoche querías quedarte con ese Jean. Tampoco me parece responsable de tu parte comentar algo.-Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de falsa tranquilidad.

-No, ella tiene razón. Nosotras queríamos esa salida. La hubiésemos hecho cualquier día y ustedes no estaban invitados.-Dijo Kazuha aplaudiendo a la científica.

-Pero igual no se veían disgustadas por nuestra presencia.-Dijo Hakuba.-De hecho, creo que la pasaron mejor con nosotros de lo que lo hubiesen pasado con desconocido.

-No apostaría por ello.-Dijo Ran con voz melodiosa.

La karateca miró a la científica y ella comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería: la noche anterior Kazuha estaba muy animada bailando con cuanto desconocido se le cruzaba. Era algo que Ran hubiese encontrado normal si Aoko estuviese a su lado con las mismas ideas, pero como la criptóloga anda en las nubes por lo de Kaito… Si las cuatro hubiese tenido tiempo de hacer lo mismo la hubiesen pasado mucho mejor. Seguro.

-¿Y chicos? ¿Cómo están para conocer a Arthur y Henry?-Preguntó Aoko con una sonrisa sincera.

Kaito no suprimió una sonrisa con matiz de ternura ante la inocencia e incomprensión de Aoko. Si hubiese estado con los detectives en el centro comercial, se habría dado cuenta de los nervios que tenían ante la perspectiva de conocer a sus hijos. Pero no lo comentaban, lo destilaban con la mirada.

Por eso no le fue extraño que se tensaran. Esa sonrisa de felicidad mezclada con incertidumbre. Ran y Kazuha también lo notaron, más porque estaban igual de nerviosas que por otra cosa. Pero Aoko, no lo comprendía y los miraba inquisidoramente. A pesar de todo, dejaba notar su lado infantil.

-Pues aquí, esperando.-Dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tía Aoko va a grabar el encuentro, ¿no?-Dijo Hakuba viendo la emoción de la criptóloga.

-¡Me encantaría! Mejor, los traigo a los dos de la mano hacia los chicos y hacerlos jurar que los protegerán de todo y todos.-Soñó despierta Aoko.- ¡Si los niños son lo mejor del mundo!

-Llegarán luego, tendrás el placer.-Dijo Kazuha.

-Aunque…-Dijo Aoko mirando el reloj.-Pasado mañana tendré que llevármelos un ratito, ¿vale?

-Ah, sí. Ya lo tenía planificado.-Dijo Ran.-Creo que ellos tampoco lo olvidarían.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó Heiji.

-Nada, Heiji. Nada.-Dijo Kazuha restándole importancia.

Se quedaron en un silencio reflexivo. Kaito, Shinichi y Heiji se habían quedado con la duda de lo que ellas hablaban, pero al parecer seguirían así. Hakuba que había entendido el mensaje. Se sentía orgulloso de saber algo que los japoneses no sabían, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo en el país nipón y fue el último en enterarse de todo.

Aoko suspiró para sus adentros al ver la fecha. En dos días se cumplirían tres años… Ella también tuvo su vida. Amigos aparte de las chicas, y novios (muchos novios). Y si bien estuvo siempre su mente en Shibuya, algunas veces desconectaba y cambiaba de aires. Tal vez se lo contaría algún día a Kaito. Aunque ella también lo haría esperar como lo hizo él. No sería tanto tiempo comparado con el que ellos habían esperado.

Volvió en sí cuando las puertas del hotel se abrieron para dejar pasar a una gran aglomeración. Casi todo portaban algo que los indicaba como agentes miembros del FBI. Los chicos reconocieron el mismo estilo de tarjeta que Ran les había presentado cuando la volvieron a ver.

Desde su posición privilegiada, Aoko distinguió a dos niños ingresando lentamente, investigando ambos lados. Miró a sus amigas que seguían sin darse cuenta de nada. ¿Qué esperaban para darse cuenta? Decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y se levantó de su puesto.

-¿Dónde vas Aoko?-Preguntó Kaito.

Aoko sonrió misteriosamente.-A traerles a mis sobrinitos. Como lo prometí. Vuelvo en un momento.

Dejó a los detectives con el rostro desencajado y fue hacia la entrada con paso tranquilo. Los niños todavía no la veían hasta que llegó al lado de ellos. Estaban concentrados buscando al lado contrario al cual estaba el grupo. Y todavía no lo habían hecho porque estudiaban detalladamente el lugar.

-Buenas tardes, chicos.-Dijo Aoko inclinándose hasta llegar a su altura.

Dos pares se giraron hacia ella, emocionados. Arthur y Henry saltaron para abrazarse a su cuello con tanta fuerza que casi la botan. Los miró y sintió que habían crecido bastante esa semana.

Arthur era físicamente el clon de Shinichi: los mismos ojos azules, el mismo estilo de cabello, la misma nariz, las mismas orejas, el mismo físico y la misma sonrisa. Era ver a Conan. Aunque, todos los que lo conocían coincidían en que cuando se enojaba era igual a Ran. Y Henry no era menos: tenía la misma piel morena, los ojos verdes, las mismas expresiones, sólo que su cabello era más parecido a su madre y para su edad se veía más maduro. Era por eso que Ran y Kazuha bromeaban diciendo que la genética no les había beneficiado mucho. Eran sus padres a los nueve años.

-¿Están aquí?-Preguntó Arthur rápidamente.

-¿Ya llegaron?-Preguntó a la vez Henry.

-Descansen chicos.-Les calmó Aoko.-Estamos al otro lado, así que me dejan cumplir mi sueño y me dan las manos.

-¿Cuál sueño tía Aoko?-Preguntó Arthur.

-El que se cumplirá si me dan las manos.

Arthur y Henry se miraron algo desconcertados, pero se localizaron a los lados de la criptóloga y le dieron la mano. Al reconocer las cabelleras de sus madres, la emoción volvió a emerger. ¿Por qué demonios se les hacía tan demoroso llegar hacia ellos?

**XXX**

Parecía algo automático. Apenas Aoko se levantó, Kazuha se fue al lado de Ran y Heiji con Shinichi se levantaron y quedaron de pie. Los no involucrados (Kaito, Hakuba y Shiho) se miraban con complicidad por el nerviosismo de los detectives. Kaito se acomodó mejor al ver a Aoko regresar con dos chicos de la mano.

-Por Kami, son clones.-Dijo el mago más impresionado que cuando Shinichi lo atrapaba como Kaito Kid.

-¡Mamá!-Dijeron Arthur y Henry corriendo a saludar a Ran y Kazuha.

Shinichi y Heiji dejaron de dar la espalda a sus amigos. Dos chicos ya no tan pequeños eran acosados por Ran y Kazuha al punto de casi ahogarlos. Detuvieron sus respiraciones aceleradas al poder identificarlos fácilmente. No era por lo demasiado parecido que eran padres e hijos, si no por otra cosa. El llamado de los genes, les hubiese dicho Shiho.

-¿Cómo estás Arthur? Lamento haberte dejado más de dos semanas.-Dijo Ran con su mirada y tonos llenos de ternura acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-Te extrañé demasiado.-Dijo Kazuha abrazando exageradamente a Henry.

-¡Estamos bien! ¡Estamos bien!-Dijeron los chicos soltándose de sus madres.

-¿Cómo se portaron?-Preguntó Kazuha.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que de eso podemos hablar más adelante.-Dijo Henry seriamente.

-Henry…-Murmuró Arthur golpeándole el hombro.

-Estamos exigiendo con Arthur otra cosa.-Siguió Henry sin prestarle atención a su amigo.-Y no nos gustan los rodeos.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Mira a tu alrededor primero!-Gritó el pequeño Kudo.- ¡Tú eres el que anda con rodeos!

Desde que se había soltado de Ran, había notado la presencia de dos personas de pie. Ya cuando Henry le dio la atención, Arthur le indicó con la cabeza. Hacia donde había mirado de reojo.

-Oh.-Dijo Henry dándose cuenta de lo mismo que su amigo.-Arthur, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Sí, se están cumpliendo nuestras exigencias.-Asintió formalmente el mini Kudo.

-Tío Saguru, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que nosotros?-Le preguntó Henry al detective inglés que estaba s su lado.

-Es un hecho, chicos.-Dijo Hakuba con seriedad fingida.

Los niños se miraron con emoción. Se acercaron a paso lento hacia Shinichi y Heiji hasta tener que inclinar hacia arriba la cabeza.

-Soy Arthur.-Dijo el oji-azul con voz firme.

-Y yo soy Henry.-Dijo el moreno al igual que Arthur, pero bajando la cabeza.

Sin haberlo planeado, Heiji y Shinichi se inclinaron hasta llegar a la altura de los niños. A pesar de saber a lo que venían, estaban algo impresionados todavía, debido a los nervios.

-Pues yo soy Shinichi Kudo.-Dijo el detective de kanto desordenándole el cabello a Arthur.

-Y yo soy Heiji Hattori.-Dijo el detective de kansai levantando la cabeza de Henry.

Los niños no aguantaron el contacto y se dieron la autorización para abrazarse a sus padres y llorar. Porque no necesitaban ver sus rostros para identificarlos. Ellos siempre aparecían en las noticias japonesas y sus propias madres tenían una foto de ellos. Además, eran curiosos, ¿Cuánta veces juntos investigaban sobre ellos a escondidas?

-Por fin…

-Los pudimos conocer…

Correspondieron el abrazo. De verdad que lo necesitaban. Eras sus hijos; sus mini réplicas. Así que dejaron atrás la idea de que no era de hombres abrazarse y soltar algún que otro lagrimón. Además todavía estaban impresionados de saber que eran padres. Es decir, no podían negar la paternidad, aunque quisieran. Sus genes dominantes estaban frente a ellos. Y sentían esa conexión, a penas los vieron.

-Caramba, es algo bueno que hayas salido igual a mí. ¿Te imaginas igual a tu madre de exagerada?-Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿O igual a Ran de cabezota?-Comentó Shinichi chocando las manos.

-Ustedes son los hombres más inoportunos y aguafiestas que he conocido en mi vida.-Dijo Shiho con tono pasivo al ver a las aludidas levantarse.

-Kudo…

-Hattori…

-¡¿Qué se creen que son?-Estallaron limpiándose las últimas lágrimas por la escena pasada.

-Je. ¿Y te los imaginas con ese genio?-Siguió Shinichi como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Idiotas!-

A continuación, Shinichi y Heiji tuvieron que aguantar los manotazos que les llegaban a la cabeza con santa paciencia. Arthur y Henry miraban algo descolocados a sus padres mientras que los cuatro adultos restantes se desternillaban de la risa. Los detectives se vieron en la obligación de detenerlas cuando sí les dolían los golpes.

-Mamá, es muy pronto para que me dejes sin padre.-Dijo Arthur seriamente.

-¡Es un maldito insensible!-Se defendió la karateca sin detenerse de golpearlo.

-¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? Terminarán como pasas sin se quedan llorando a lágrima viva. Ahora tienen otra cosa en que concentrarse.-Explicó Heiji sujetando de ambas manos a Kazuha.

La doble mirada de padre e hijo clavándose en ellas las impresionó a tal punto que detuvieron las lágrimas y los manotazos al instante. Decidieron ignorar momentáneamente a sus parejas. Tomaron a sus hijos de la mano y los llevaron frente a Hakuba, Shiho, Kaito y Aoko.

-Chicos, también han llegado dos personas más.-Dijo Ran agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de los niños.

-No sabía que mi papá tenía un hermano gemelo.-Comentó Arthur lanzándole una mirada enigmática a Henry.

-De hecho…-Dijo el mago con voz casual.

-¿Eres amigo de tía Aoko?-Interrumpieron los dos niños a la vez con voz de santa inocencia.

Kaito fue un gran profesional al mantener la cara de póquer. Pero por dentro se recordó cuando Conan lo acorralaba y sólo por sus grandes trucos lograba escapar. ¡Esos chicos lo miraban con malicia, como si supiesen algo que él no sabía o no le conviniera saber! Era torturante. Por el momento.

-Por supuesto que sí lo es. ¿No ven la cara de baboso que tiene al verla?-Dijo Hakuba con la misma sonrisa de los niños.

-Mira lo que dice el santo detective.-Se burló el mago ignorando a Hakuba. Se dirigió a los niños.-La verdad es que sí, la conozco de los ocho años.

-¡Usted es Kaito Kuroba!-Dijo Arthur impresionado en realidad.

-¿Ese que dicen que es el mejor mago de Japón?-Dijo Henry mirando fijamente.

-¿Dicen? Por supuesto que soy el mejor de todo Japón. Los otros son principiantes comparados con mi profesionalismo.-Dijo Kaito inflando su pecho de orgullo al ser reconocido internacionalmente.-De hecho modestamente afirmó que estoy entre los mejores del mundo.

-¡Guau! ¡No sabe cuanta gente dice que debería internacionalizarse como su padre! ¡Algunos han viajado a Japón exclusivamente para ver sus espectáculos!-Dijo Arthur emocionado.-Apuesto lo que quiera a que si va a Las Vegas o cualquier lado de América será éxito de taquilla.

-Sólo por ser ustedes les permitiré que me traten de tú.-Dijo Kaito divertido con la emoción del pequeño Kudo.-Me he mantenido en Japón por temas meramente estratégicos.

Mientras todos se reían con la emoción de Arthur, Henry se encontraba en otro mundo. Miraba fijamente a la castaña rojiza de mirada firme que sólo alineaba un poco una sincera sonrisa. La observó de la cabeza hasta los pies. Porque le sonaba de algo. Era verdad que tenía memoria fotográfica y estaba seguro que por eso le recordaba a algo, o a alguien.

"_Debo recordar los archivos del FBI, estoy seguro que ahí la encontré"_se concentró Henry cerrando un momento sus ojos para abrirlos al segundo con la idea en mente.

La pensó dos veces. Respiró una y se acercó a paso lento a aquella mujer. Según sus cálculos, existía un ochenta y siete por ciento de posibilidades de que él tuviese razón. El trece por ciento en contra era únicamente por la duda y por la reacción que ella tomaría si se lo preguntaba.

-Disculpe…-Llamó la atención de todos, pero se concentró en ella.- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Shiho supo, al momento de leer su mirada, que no trataba con un niño común. Conocía esa mirada perfectamente y los tres detectives adultos que estaban ahí disfrutaban utilizarla para sus momentos específicos: era la mirada en la cual sabían lo que preguntaban, pero el asegurarse en público les servía más. Cuando interrogaron a Kaito fue lo mismo, pero ahora, el hijo de Heiji y Kazuha estaba realmente interesado.

-Ai Haibara…-Respondió Shiho con naturalidad.

-¿Y su nombre verdadero?-Rebatió rápidamente el moreno.

-Si sabes que me llamo Shiho Miyano no entiendo para qué tanto rodeo.-Dijo Shiho con firmeza y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- ¿No era que no te gustaban los rodeos?

-Simplemente me gusta dar el derecho de la duda.-Respondió Henry masajeándose los párpados.-Recordé tu rostro de uno de los archivos del FBI que revisamos con Arthur.

-Tienes razón. Fue uno de los más interesantes. Sobre todo para ti.-Dijo Arthur inclinándose ante Shiho.-Es que a Henry le gustan las ciencias y como leyó que usted era bioquímica, se entusiasmó.

-Esa curiosidad…no sé a quienes me recuerdan.-Dijo Shiho lanzando miradas de culpabilidad a Shinichi y Heiji.

-Bueno, es nuestra naturaleza. ¿Qué hacer contra ella?-Se defendió el detective de Osaka orgulloso de su hijo.- ¿Así que revisaron los archivos?

-Sí.-Respondió Arthur como niño bueno.

-¿Y recuerdan perfectamente qué dicen?-Preguntó Shinichi agachándose.

-Palabra, por palabra.-Aseguró Henry.

-Incluso, hemos hecho unas interesantes observaciones.-Dijo Arthur sonriéndose al recordar.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, Shinichi Kudo?-Dijo Ran tomando del hombro al detective de kanto y de kansai.

Y de nuevo empezaban. Ran sabía perfectamente que querían hacer. Hacerles soltar todo a sus hijos sobre los archivos del FBI sobre la Organización. Ellos eran nuevos ahí y sabían que habría cosas que James Black preferiría esconder de ellos. Más aún, siendo todas las cosas que hacían por llegar a encontrarse con alguno de los hombres de negro.

-Sólo compartir conocimientos con mi hijo, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi quitándole importancia.

-Oh. Ya se conocieron.-Dijo Shuichi Akai apareciendo por el pasillo.

No venía solo. Andre Camel lo acompañaba. Mientras Shuichi Akai seguía pareciendo un veinteañero bastante atractivo a pesar de la quemadura en su cara (NDA: que en mi opinión lo hace ver mejor); Andre Camel tenía parte de su cabello entrecano, notándose más su edad.

Shinichi se levantó y se dirigió a Akai para estrecharle la mano.-Creía que mientras venías solo de Japón te habían intentado nuevamente de matar.

-Oh.-Fingió sorprenderse Akai.-Fue bastante raro que no sucediera así. Parecen ratas en una alcantarilla. Pero recuerda que el matarme no entra en esta parte del plan, niño.

-¿Todo ha salido según lo planeado, no?-Preguntó Shinichi obviando el "niño" del agente del FBI.

-Todo lo que fue presupuestado, sí. Supongo que ahora que llegaste, empezará la verdadera cacería.-Dijo Akai encogiéndose de hombros.-Ir por los de más bajo rango ya es algo aburrido. ¿No, Kazuha?

-Sí, da pena lastimarlos.-Dijo Kazuha acercándose de brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ella sabe?-Se sorprendió Shinichi.

-¿Yo sé?-Dudó la abogada de sí misma.

-Tiene una idea. Después de todo, la he entrenado yo. Y ha resultado ser un gran dolor de cabeza para la Organización.-Dijo Akai con una sonrisa de burla hacia la chica

-No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida, Akai.-Dijo Kazuha frunciendo el ceño.

Shinichi tragó duro.-No te desesperes por el novio.-Dijo Camel notando a Shinichi.-El hijo es peor.

-No tengo toda la información del caso. He estado sin memoria varios años y no sé qué ha pasado durante ese tiempo. Eso es todo.-Se excusó el detective de kanto.

-Para eso has venido aquí. Saben que de aquí no sales sin todas las respuestas.-Le consoló Kazuha quedando entre Shinichi y Akai.

Porque al final, habían formado un círculo entre los cuatro. Los demás quedaron algo apartados apenas escuchando los comentarios. Kaito y Shiho fueron los únicos que entendía algo de lo que hablaban.

-Bueno, no te desesperes, niño. Atento a las nueve, te llegará una llamada de reunión.-Dijo Akai dando la espalda con Camel.

-¡Si te matan antes que a mí, deberás dejar de llamarme niño!-Dijo Shinichi antes que desaparecieran de su vista.

-Pues tendrá que ser en la muerte.-Dijo Kazuha suspirando profundamente.-Si no fue porque lo conozco, diría que tiene poderes especiales.

-Shinichi…

El aludido se dio vuelta. No había tomado en cuenta la presencia de Ran y los demás. Se acercó a ella y abrazó como un modo de disculpa. Volvía a sentirse como una niña que se asustaba con una película de terror entre sus brazos.

-Por algo dije que eran insensibles e inoportunos.-Opinó Shiho llamando la atención.

-No lo dice en serio.-Dijo Kaito quitándole importancia.-Ese no se muere a menos que así lo quiera.

-Pero también él sabe como es Ran.-Dijo Aoko.-Es conciente de que aunque fuese en broma, es algo serio.

-Pues se notaba desde el principio era una broma para Akai.-Opinó Arthur.-Sólo creo que mi mamá anda algo sensible.

-Tienes razón. Las hormonas en las mujeres son demasiado locas.-Dijo Henry apoyándose en Arthur.

-Mira tú mini-científico, ¿qué tanto sabes de hormonas?-Le desafió Shiho con una ceja alzada.

-Lo que me permite saber mi memoria fotográfica.-Respondió Henry nuevamente analizando a Shiho.

-¿Memoria fotográfica?-Se impresionó Heiji.

-Mamá. Júrame que no le has contado nada de mí a mi papá.-Le reprochó a Kazuha el pequeño moreno.

-No es raro. Tu madre a veces tiene lagunas mentales.-Se burló Heiji palmeando la espalda de Henry despreocupadamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo Alzheimer?-Dijo Kazuha dándole una colleja a su novio.

-A diferencia de él, a ti se te olvidan cosas. A eso me refiero.-Explicó Heiji pensativo mientras le salía el chichón en la cabeza.-Quizás sea la edad…

Kazuha le emparejó la cabeza con otro golpe. Mientras el moreno de Osaka se acariciaba la zona como autocompasión, la puerta principal se volvía a abrir. Un hombre venía con su delantal de médico todavía puesto. Aún acostumbraba a llevar su chaleco de lana. En su mano izquierda cargaba un bolso y en la derecha un vaso de café. A pesar de su aspecto relajado, Shinichi se colocó a la defensiva al reconocerlo. No podía darle otra cosa que desconfianza Tomoaki Araide. Siempre que lo veía él se mostraba muy amistoso con Ran. Y por lo menos antes era un niño, ahora no iba a dejar que lo pasaran a llevar. No señor.

-¡Tomoaki!-Dijo Ran dándose cuenta de su presencia.-Te han citado temprano.

-Buenas, tanto tiempo.-Dijo Araide hacia los nuevos.-La verdad es que vengo a entregarte tus fichas médicas del hospital. Además me acaban de avisar que tengo que enseñarle el laboratorio a alguien.

-Bien. ¿No tuviste ningún problema con mis pacientes?-Preguntó Ran sacando las fichas del bolso de Araide.

-No, ninguno. Sólo uno que está en cuidados intensivos después de una operación de emergencia.-Comentó el doctor.-Cristina dijo que ella se encargaría, pero que volvieras luego a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Te costó mucho suplir a Ran?-Preguntó Aoko que estaba a un lado del doctor.

-Para nada. Intercalaba el hospital con mi consulta y el laboratorio. Me dio tiempo de todo.-Araide miró hacia los cuatro nuevos.-Señorita Haibara, un gusto volver a verla. Me acaban de avisar que trabajaríamos juntos en laboratorio.

Heiji y Kaito le lanzaron miradas llenas de suspicacia a Shiho. La aludida se encogió de hombros y se levantó del asiento.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Araide.-Dijo Shiho.-Tengo las carpetas en mi departamento. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlas?

-Claro. La acompaño y así nos dirigiremos directamente al laboratorio.-Dijo Araide volviéndose a los demás.-Nos vemos luego.

-¡Yo quiero ir!-Gritó Henry soltando sobre las piernas de Kazuha.-Mamá, ¿puedo ir con ellos?

-No. Incomodarás.-Dijo rotundamente la abogada.

-Papá…-Suplicó Henry a su última opción.

Primer deber de padre de Heiji: autorizar o desautorizar a su hijo a hacer algo. Heiji no podía decirle que no a Henry, pero tampoco podía contradecir de frentón a Kazuha. ¡Demonios! ¿Tenía que tocarle tan difícil el primer día?

_Casi diez años ausente, ¡calla y actúa!_, le habló su subconsciente.

-Si a ellos no les incomoda.-Dijo Heiji resignándose.-No veo el por qué no.

-Ya me acostumbre a que ande por allá.-Dijo Araide sonriendo al recordar.- ¿Te parece, Haibara?

-Sí. Me gustaría saber, cuanto él sabe.-Dijo la científica retando al mini Hattori con la mirada.

-¡Sí!-Se emocionó Henry corriendo hacia ellos de espaldas antes de que sus padres se arrepintieran.- ¡Prometo portarme bien! ¡No te enojes con papá, mamá!

Lo vieron perderse con Shiho y Araide al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor. Ran dejó de fingir que leía las fichas médicas y se sentó junto a Shinichi y Arthur. De las misma forma Kazuha y Heiji.

-¿Es mi idea? ¿O ellos se han contactado después de que perdiera la memoria?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-Era la que mantenía el contacto con el FBI en ese entonces. Como Araide decidió cooperar, se juntaban e intercambiaban información.-Explicó Kaito sabiamente.

-Eso no lo sabía.-Dijeron Shinichi, Hakuba, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko y Arthur. Obviamente con distintos tonos de ánimo.

-Shi dijo que lo de Araide lo sabía James Black y Shuichi Akai.-Dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.-Consideró justo que dos de nosotros lo supieran.

-Se ven lindos juntos.-Observó distraídamente Aoko, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Kaito y Hakuba.- ¿Qué? ¡Es lo que creo!

-Espera. Espera. Yo soy su mejor amigo y su ex novio. Tengo el deber y derecho de decirle quien le conviene.-Dijo Kaito con madurez.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Araide no le conviene?-Preguntó Aoko.

-Está involucrado con la organización. Obvio que no le conviene.-

-¿Por qué eso?

-Aoko, desde que la conozco la he protegido ante cualquier cosa de la organización. Y esto evidentemente no será la excepción. Por varios de nosotros, que se quede encerrada con llave. Pero ella no lo quiere así, por lo que nos conformamos con cuidarla de lejos.-Explicó Kaito agradecido del asentimiento de Heiji y Shinichi en apoyo.

-Pues entonces, si opinan eso, deberían dejarla sola que decida qué hacer.-Interrumpió Arthur entre sus padres.

Aoko y Kaito miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al pequeño Kudo. Pudo detener lo que hubiese sido una Aoko celosa y feminista contra un Kaito maduro y sobre protector. Pero el niño utilizó su mejor tono apaciguador de Ran y los dejó mudos. Algo que los demás presentes agradecieron.

-Eres una ternura. No sabes cuanto te quiero.-Dijo Ran abrazando a su hijo con mucho, y quizás exagerado amor.

-Te pareces a mi madre en lo hostigante.-Dijo Shinichi al ver la cara de súplica de su hijo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mi abuela hace lo mismo, pero al doble! Me dice "Te abrazo el doble por Shin-chan"-Arthur imitó el tono de Yukiko con una ceja alzada.-Me debes mucho papá.

-A mí también me debes mucho, ¿eh?-Le susurró Ran al oído del detective.

Arthur tuvo que salirse del medio antes de ser aplastado por sus padres, que se dieron un breve beso. Aún así, Shinichi no quería soltarla por el tonto comentario que había dicho momentos antes.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó el detective.

-Sí. Pero…prométeme que nunca dirás en frente mío o de Arthur algo relacionado con tu muerte.-Dijo Ran en apenas un susurro.

-¡Vamos, Ran! Kaito tiene razón, no muero si no quiero. Tienes que confiar en mí.-Dijo Shinichi utilizando su tono más convincente.

"_Confía en mí"_ repasó Ran. Ya lo había escuchado antes proviniendo de él. No sólo antes de regresar de Izu, si no muchas veces en las que podía volver a ser Kudo. Y ella no se lo podía negar. Siempre había confiado en él y siempre lo haría. Nunca había podido negarle que corriera a un caso y no creía que pudiese hacerlo ahora si hablaban de la organización que le arruinó la vida. No si veía su rostro lleno de determinación y sabiduría ante lo que otros considerarían peligroso.

-Pondré condiciones.-Dijo la doctora con mirada decidida.

-Te escucho.-Dijo Shinichi preparándose mentalmente.

-No actuarás frente a ellos si: no me he asegurado de la recuperación de tu cuerpo. Te recuerdo que te atropellaron y te aplicado una cirugía de urgencia. Y tampoco harás nada si Shiho no dice que el antídoto ya no causará algún efecto secundario.

-Pero, Ran…-Se quedó el detective como si fuese Arthur.

-No. No. Mamá tiene razón. Si quieres enfrentarte a T.B.O.F. tienes que hacerlo en perfectas condiciones.-Dijo Arthur volviendo a estar en medio de sus padres.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo. No quiero ganarte tan rápido.-Dijo Heiji apoyando a su mejor amigo.

-No querrás quedar de los últimos con de más bajo rango.-Aportó Hakuba hiriendo el orgullo de Shinichi.

-Y como si fuera poco, con alguien tienen que confundirme mientras escapo de ellos.-Dijo Kaito sonsacándole una sonrisa al detective por su locura.

-Está bien. Está bien.-Aceptó Shinichi tragándose su orgullo.-Pero no me sacarán de ninguna manera de la parte estratégica. ¡Aunque me adormezcan todo el cuerpo, prohibido hacer lo mismo con la cabeza!

Los siete adultos presentes se sonrieron con complicidad, pensando que aún así no lo podrían quitar con tanta facilidad del asunto. Sin embargo, Arthur tenía muchas emociones juntas para su pequeño cuerpo. Había conocido a su padre, al padre de su mejor amigo, al mejor mago del siglo, a una científica destacada. Estaba lleno de felicidad y optimismo. Pero lo mejor de todo para él fue ver a Ran con la más sincera sonrisa al estar al lado de Shinichi. Por primera vez veía a su pequeña familia completa.

**XXX**

Alrededor de ellos, sin que lo notaran, se había formado un cúmulo de agentes del FBI. Se habían informado gracias a Mary, la recepcionista, de que posiblemente hubiese más problemas amorosos que en toda la farándula nacional. Quizás el hecho de que tres hombres que se notaba mucho que eran orientales, pero que también se notaba que eran muy atractivos; y que ellos estuvieran muy cerca de las agentes modelo del departamento secreto; habían desembocado en el ceño fruncido de hombres y mujeres.

-Y esos no son todos.-Siguió comentando Mary.-Hay otra chica nueva. Joven, pero que tiene una cara de jodida que te la encargo. Cuando habló se notó que era tan antipática y seria. No sé como estaba ahí. Pero no es lo peor. La vi. un rato y se pasea entre los hombres como una cualquiera. Entre esos tres y como si fuera poco el detective Hakuba y el doctor Araide.

Y es que la mujer destilaba veneno por lo obvio. Había notado la mirada de Hakuba dirigida hacia la "cara de jodida" por la cual había sido llamada Shiho. Y era estúpida a quien no le revolucionaba las hormonas el detective inglés. Así que mejor dejó la pésima primera imagen de la bioquímica en el FBI. Su compañero Mark la miraba con reprobación. Sabía que por culpa de ella habían llegado los peores comentarios de las agentes Mouri, Nakamori y Toyama. Y estaba seguro que ellas tres también lo sabían, pero habían adoptado la idea de _"A palabras necias, oídos sordos"._

-La verdad, no sé si creerte, Mary.-Dijo una agente rubia de coleta.-A veces hablas de pura chismosa y envidiosa. Prefiero conocerlos personalmente.

-Pero mira como están de juntos a las chicas.-Objetó un macizo un americano de piel oscura.

-¿No será el padre de Arthur?-Preguntó la misma agente.-Son iguales.

-Todos los orientales son iguales.-Dijo el mismo macizo.

-Para los orientales, todos los occidentales somos iguales. Quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.-Dijo un chico que no quitaba su vista de una computadora portátil en la cual escribía.

-Pues yo quiero saber…se ven interesantes.-Dijo la rubia con una maña.

-Pues vienen para acá, pregúntales ahora.-Dijo Mark a sus espaldas.

En efecto. El grupo de japoneses se levantaba de los cómodos sillones y se dirigían hacia la recepción. Venían riéndose de algo que el tipo moreno venía diciendo. Aoko fue la primera en dar cuenta de que los agentes los observaban. Llamó la atención de los demás y les indicó con la cabeza al grupo.

-¡Hola chicas!-Dijo la rubia alzando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-Hola Domi. ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó Aoko deslumbrando con su sonrisa.

-Esperando a las nueve con estos machotes que…-Dominique se dio vuelta y vio más agentes que antes.- ¿Tan atractiva soy que me rodean más hombres?

Hakuba se acercó discretamente al oído de Shinichi y sólo murmuró:_"admiradores de Ran"_. El detective de kanto se tensó un poco y le lanzó una mirada llena de desafío a los agentes masculinos del FBI que estaban frente a él.

-Esto…son agentes… ¿nuevos?-Preguntó Dominique entrecortadamente.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí.-Dijo Ran algo enojada y celosa.

-Bien hecho galán.-Se burló Heiji a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shinichi comprendió de inmediato dos cosas. Primero: las chicas del grupo de agentes lo miraban con una fascinación increíble. De seguro fue porque su mirada para ellas fue más cautivadora que atemorizante. Y segundo: Ran se había dado cuenta del detalle y por eso se había indignado. _Genial,_ ya se había hecho conocido entre las mujeres.

-Yo no soy agente, señorita. Sólo soy un mago.-Dijo Kaito acercándose a Dominique y tomando su mano para besarla elegantemente.-Soy Kaito Kuroba. Un verdadero placer conocerlas a todas.

Ante sorpresa de los presentes, Kaito hizo aparecer media docena de rosas blancas de su bolsillo y las entregó rápidamente a las cinco agentes desconocidas y a la recepcionista. Aoko bufó con una ceja alzada al ver como las chicas se sentían halagadas y miraban a Kaito como si fuese el único hombre en la tierra.

-¡Kuroba! ¡Tú eres el hijo de Toichi Kuroba!-Dijo el otro chico desviando su mirada de la computadora.

-¿En serio? ¿Has venido a hacer un espectáculo?-Preguntó Dominique seducida por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Ajá. Se podría decir que sí. Espero extenderme por el país.-Dijo Kaito con algo de sarcasmo en la voz notada sólo por sus amigos.

-¡Es mi tío Kaito!-Exclamó Arthur entusiasmado por las presentaciones.- ¡Es amigo de mis padres! ¡Mira Domi! Él,-tomó a Shinichi de la mano.-es mi padre; Shinichi Kudo, el mejor detective de la zona de Tokio. Y él,-arrugó una pequeña parte de la camisa de Heiji para indicarlo.-es el padre de Henry, Heiji Hattori que también es detective, pero de la zona de Osaka.-El mini Kudo se detuvo para tomar aire.- ¿A que es una estupenda sorpresa?

_Poema._ La mejor forma de explicar sus expresiones fue esa. Sus caras eran un_ poema._ La mayoría con las mandíbulas desencajadas sin pestañear, buscando en el entusiasmo de Arthur algo que les indicara que había mentido en algo. Pero al mirar la sonrisa formada de Heiji y Shinichi a la vez que éste último apretaba con cariño la mano de su hijo, comprendieron que era verdad. Nada más verlos. No se necesitaba más.

Ran y Kazuha se pusieron igual de tímidas que cuando las molestaban con Shinichi y Heiji. Bajaban la cabeza, se sonrojaban y sin embargo sonreían como idiotas. Los dedos índices de ambas manos rodaban en torno a cualquier parte de su ropa y miraban a sus novios como si quisieran que las protegieran de una bomba. Aunque no sentían vergüenza, era mucha la incomodidad al saber que varios pares de miradas iban dirigidas hacia ellas, porque ya no se atrevían con los detectives japoneses.

-Un gusto de conocerlos. Soy Dominique, me dicen Domi. El es Jack-Dijo Dominique con una sonrisa después de la impresión dada, señalando al computín que se había enfrascado nuevamente en su computadora.-Me imagino que los niños han de estar muy feliz.

-¡Sí! Tengo mucho de que hablar con papá. Pero estoy seguro que ella no me dará mucho tiempo.-Dijo Arthur mirando con reproche a su madre.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?-Saltó la karateka sonrojada ante las miles de ideas que daban lo dicho por su hijo.

-Ran, déjalo. Es un niño.-Dijo Shinichi quitándole importancia.

-Tú hace una semana eras un niño también.-Objetó Ran con tono mordaz.

-Cuando tenías diecinueve años no eras muy niña.-Contraatacó el detective con una sonrisa ganadora.

-¡Izu! ¡Izu! ¡Izu! ¡Izu!-Dijeron Aoko y Kazuha muy animadas haciendo algo parecido a un baile con sus manos.

-Espera, dijo que habían fotos. Exijo ver esas fotos.-Dijo Kaito recordando el momento antes de que el trío de agentes se fuera a misión.

-¡Ya no entiendo!-Dijo Arthur haciéndose notar.- ¡Siempre que dicen Izu se ponen así y me miran raro! ¡Y no entiendo el por qué!

-Te lo explicarán algún día, Arthur.-Dijo Hakuba en tono conciliador.-Cuando puedas comprender ese tipo de cosas.

Ran demasiado colorada por lo explícito de la conversación, respiró profundamente. Ella no se quedaría callada en esa parte.- Ahora, si me pongo a decir el lugar exacto donde Heiji y Kazuha...

Kazuha no perdió el tiempo y ya había presupuestado que su amiga quisiera venganza, así que le tapó la boca mientras Aoko, Kaito, Hakuba y Shinichi se largaban a reír a mares. Heiji alzó la ceja y, algo lento para su gran capacidad de razonamiento, analizó lo dicho por Ran. Porque ahora que lo pensaba, desde que supo de la existencia de Henry nunca se preguntó el cuándo…y dónde… porque el cómo lo tenían todos bastante claro.

-Disculpen el análisis biológico de cada pareja, pero quiero descansar.-Dijo Kaito parando de reír y mirando a Heiji y Shinichi.-Saben que pasaré de todas esas reuniones de FBI y ahora no encuentro nada mejor que una cama.

-¿Cómo lo harás, si no sabes nada de la investigación?-Preguntó Aoko con una mirada de temor e incertidumbre.

-Investigaré por mi cuenta. No será tan difícil.-Dijo Kaito con las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Aoko.

-Pero…

-Los chicos me dirán cosas esenciales. Lo que pueda investigar por mis medios lo transmitiré al FBI igual como lo he hecho estos años. Nada que no he hecho en mi vida.-Se justificó nuevamente el mago con confianza.

-Pero…

-Aoko.-Dijo el mago con tono de advertencia.-Te aseguro que no me pasará nada. Ahora sólo quiero dormir un poco. Aunque lo más seguro es que duerma hasta mañana.

Aoko no quitó su cara de preocupación, lo cual desesperó al joven mago. Kaito puso su puño izquierdo en la cara de la criptóloga y con el índice de la mano derecha contó en silencio hasta tres. Una vez pasado el tiempo Aoko vio como una rosa roja en su estado de máximo crecimiento se inclinaba hacia ella. _Te lo contaré todo._ Le susurró el mago una vez que ella aceptó la rosa y sentía su fragancia. Sin saber si era por el agradable aroma o por la cercanía con el mago, sintió un pequeño temblor. Suspiró, resignada ante lo evidente: Kaito siempre se saldría con la suya.

-Oigan, ustedes están muy cariñosos.-Dijo Arthur con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había colocado con Henry al interrogar a Kaito.

-Algún día lo tendrían que hacer, Arthur. Esos dos son, definitivamente, los más tercos. Te lo digo, porque los conozco desde el instituto.-Dijo Hakuba.

-¿O sea que terminaste con Richard?-Todos los agentes miraron a Aoko en busca de una respuesta.-Menos mal, con Henry nunca lo consideramos algo digno de ti, tía. Eras mucho para él. Y él era bastante engreído.

-¡Arthur!-Criticó Ran al reconocer cercanos al aludido entre los agentes.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Lo siento mamá, pero no me importa que estén los amigotes del tipo ése, estoy diciendo la verdad. Prefiero a alguien que conoce a tía Aoko perfectamente de hace tiempo antes que a alguien que haya que conocer.-Dijo Arthur con madurez precoz.

-¿Sabes? Siento que también me voy a llevar excelente con tu hijo.-Dijo Kaito en susurro a Shinichi. Alzó la voz.-No creas, amigo. Mi madre cree que todavía soy un crío y le mandó a cuidarme bajo cualquier circunstancia. También hacía eso cuando íbamos en el instituto y Aoko tenía menos curvas que una…

-¡Te pasaste, mago de cuarta!-Lo golpeó bastante fuerte Aoko.-

Pero sí, había captado el mensaje. Nadie fuera del grupo debía saber que había algo entre ellos. Supuso que eso sería hasta que él _"estuviera seguro de que no le pasaría absolutamente nada por salir con Kid"_. Aunque el comentario de sus curvas estuvo de más. Volvió a oler la rosa, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de recepción, al lado de Mark.

-Mark, el señor Kuroba, se alojará junto a Hakuba. ¿Puedes darle un llave del departamento, para que duerma como el perezoso que es?-Dijo con una sonrisa y tono angelical.

-Pero no a ella. Querrá entrar mientras me estoy duchando.-Dijo Kaito con su sonrisa pervertida.

-Ja. En tus sueños mago de pacotilla.-Dijo sarcástica Aoko eludiendo el sonrojarse.

-Pues este mago de pacotilla es reconocido en todos lados. Debe ser llamativa mi fama.-Dijo Kaito haciendo relucir su alto ego.-Además de lo guapo y agradable que soy, nadie se lo piensa dos veces antes de hablarme. Tendré que pensármela bien si sigo haciendo espectáculos sólo en Japón. El público clama por todo el globo mi presencia ante ellos. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Dejarme llevar por la marea. No hay duda de lo genial que soy.

-La referencia es muy cercana.-Dijo una mujer desde el lado de los ascensores.

Shiho había vuelto cargada con tres carpetas en el brazo y con Henry al otro lado. El doctor Araide no había venido con ellos. Se detuvo en medio de los dos grupos formados y los miró con una ceja alzada. Realmente parecía una madre mirando a su masa de hijos, esperando que confesaran por sí mismo, siendo que sabía con anterioridad el desastre que habían causado.

-¿Cómo te fue Shi?-Preguntó Kaito ignorando su ultimo comentario.

-Bien.-Dijo simplemente la científica mirando al pequeño Henry.-Gracias por ayudarme. Me habría demorado más sola.

-Ya sabes, siempre tengo tiempo para eso.-Dijo Henry complacido de sí mismo.

-A ver pequeño galán. Me hablan en un idioma que no conozco, y conozco bastantes.-Dijo Kaito.- ¿De qué hablan?

-De esto.-Dijo Shiho mostrándole las tres carpetas que traía en mano.-Me ayudó a juntar todo esto.

-Ya empezaste, así. La única persona que puede dar rodeos, somos los detectives profesionales.-Dijo Shinichi ante la imprecisión de la científica.

-Disculpe usted, "detective desaparecido". Una carpeta es mía, otra es de Agasa y otra de Jii.-Dijo Shiho pasándole una carpeta a Kaito y a Shinichi.-Es con lo que pueden contar momentáneamente de ellos, si me entienden a la perfección.

-¿Detective desaparecido?-Preguntó Dominique confusa.

-_"Shinichi Kudo. Detective. Destacado como el mejor de Japón. Comenzó su carrera detectivesca a muy temprana edad. Víctima directa de la Organización Oscura. Primera víctima de la droga conocida como APTX 4869, cuya consecuencia fue la de disminuir su tamaño corporal en diez años, y obligándose a adoptar una identidad nueva. Su nueva identidad fue Conan Edogawa; a pesar de ser un niño de siete años, siguió con sus logros detectivescos y pudo enfrentarse con la Organización en variadas ocasiones. Mientras se veía obligado a aparentar diez años de edad, sufrió un extraño accidente que le llevó a perder la memoria de forma temporal. Se cree que los hombres de negro ya saben de su verdadera identidad y por su causa ha sufrido tantos inexplicables y misteriosos accidentes."_-Leyó Jack, Jack, el amigo de Dominique.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Preguntó Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

-Base de datos digital del FBI.-Respondió Jack con simpleza.-Supongo que pusieron esto antes de que las chicas llegaran a Washington.

-Yo quería agregar al historial "mitómano profesional", pero Akai no me dejó.-Dijo Ran con un tono de inocencia.

Shinichi se picó y sin importarle que hubiese más gente, cogió a Ran por la cabeza y la atrajo para sí para besarla. Ran se sorprendió y al igual que en la última reunión se dejó llevar lentamente por el calor de los labios del detective. Así, sentía que valía la pena hacerlo sentir un poco culpable. Esos besos que cada vez tenían más intenciones, la deshacían por completo. Era completamente imposible negarse a ellos.

En cuanto al detective, a penas Ran le devolvió el beso supo que había sido otras de sus bromas en las cuales él caía siempre. No se detuvo por eso, siguió por pura pasión y deseo de demostrarles a los demás que Ran, sin considerarla algo semejante a un objeto, estaba hecha para él.

-Y así fue como nació Arthur.-Dijeron Kazuha y Aoko a la vez con sonrisas maliciosas.

Shinichi y Ran tuvieron que interrumpir su intercambio de babas, porque sus teléfonos celulares sonaron a la vez. No fueron los únicos, porque el teléfono de todos los agentes, Heiji, Kazuha, Aoko, Kaito, Shiho y Hakuba también sonaron y lo abrieron a la vez con alarma en el rostro. Los pequeños Kudo y Hattori intentaron por todos los medios posibles saber de qué trataba, pero sólo pudieron deducir que eran mensajes de texto. Obviamente, no era casualidad que todos sonaran a la vez, así que sólo podía ser un mensaje de James Black.

_-Reunión pospuesta hasta mañana a las nueve en punto de la mañana.-_Leyeron todos los agentes, Ran, Kazuha y Aoko.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Shiho y Hakuba buscó a los otros para ejercer complicidad. Al ver la misma mirada de ellos en los otros, comprendieron que no era broma. Mostraron la misma cara que los demás y sonrieron con normalidad. Eran profesionales y no les complicó mucho hacerlo convincentemente.

-Bueno, si me permiten.-Dijo Shinichi guardando su móvil y tomando a Ran en sus brazos de sorpresa.-Nos retiraremos de aquí. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Arthur?

-Oh, no. En un ratito más voy con ustedes. Tengo que conversar unas cosas con mi amigo Henry.-Dijo Arthur con formalidad, pero sonriendo ante la escena de sus padres.

-Que no sea hasta tan tarde. Todos están cansados y más por el cambio de horario.-Dijo Ran rodeando el cuello de Shinichi con sus brazos pero sin quitar su tono serio al mirar a su hijo.-Y sin salir del edificio.

-Sí mamá/tía.-Dijeron los pequeños con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Practican el matrimonio y la luna de miel?-Dijo Matt con sorna apareciendo y saludando con la mano a sus compañeros.

-Disimuladamente, Matt. Disimuladamente.-Dijo Shiho sonriendo un poco.-Así no invitarán a nadie.

-Ops, lo siento.-Dijo Matt con fingido remordimiento.-Recuérdame invitarte a un buen lugar aquí en Washington. Seré tu guía.

-A ver, a ver, a ver.-Interrumpió Kaito con rapidez antes de que la científica pudiera decir algo.- ¿Pueden decirme el propósito de este viaje? ¡Pues les aseguro que no es para tener saliditas moviditas y todo eso! Vinimos a trabajar juntos para parar a esos desgraciados mermados de bondad, que no se les olvide. Menos a ti, Shi.

-¡Que serio Kaito, no va contigo!-Dijo Ran negando con la cabeza.- ¿Para qué vienes, Matt?

-Para hablar con ustedes chicas. –Dijo Matt lanzándole una mirada de aburrimiento a Kaito.-Es sobre Matsuda y sus interrogatorios. Tenemos que juntarnos en un rato para verlo detenidamente. Recuerden que no basta con que admitan su delito. Necesitamos datos.

-Oh. Tendrá que ser así. Yo quería descansar un rato.-Se lamentó Ran.-Como me quedé esperando a cierto detective, que es infantil más veces de lo que él cree, no pude dormir.

-A propósito.-Dijo Shiho.-Escuché a una de las agentes que fueron a Japón soltándole a un gran grupo que por fin Ran tiene pareja formal. Así que ya te conocen como el padre de Arthur y un casanova. Cuidado, Kudo con eso. Lo mismo va para Kazuha y Heiji.

-Perfecto. En todos lados promueven los chismes.-Dijo Shinichi dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.-Hasta la otra…Ran, ¿has subido de peso?

Se ahogaron en una carcajada al ver como subían al ascensor mientras Ran se defendía con indignación de la acusación del detective. Quería utilizar sus brazos para darle un buen golpe de karate, pero Shinichi la perturbaba con sus sonrisas y breves besos.

-Arthur, una apuesta. Cuando terminen aquí, lo primero que harán será casarse.-Dijo Hakuba lo suficientemente alto para que los otros agentes lo escucharan.

-Pues yo creo otra cosa…-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Qué pasaría si además de eso, tengo un hermanito?

Todos los adultos cortaron la respiración instantáneamente.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había otra razón para no ir con ellos! ¡A tu mejor amigo no le puedes ocultar nada, aunque quieras!-Dijo Henry golpeándole el hombro levemente.

-Idiota. En verdad hay algo que tenemos que ver. Recuerda "eso" que tenemos que contarle a James Black.-Dijo Arthur con seriedad repentina.-Creo que también lo deben saber nuestro papás.

-Estoy aquí, díganme a mí primero.-Dijo Heiji recuperándose y agachándose para escuchar lo que decían los niños.

-Lo siento papá. Te juro que me gustaría decírtelo ahora. Pero debemos hablar con el Señor Black primero. Es una de las reglas que tenemos.-Dijo Henry con pesar.- ¡Pero con tío Shinichi serán los primeros en saberlo!

-Esto…-Dijo Kaito de repente.-Voy a subir con Hakuba. ¿Aprovechamos y nos vamos juntos?

-Claro.-Dijo Kazuha mirando a su hijo.-No es necesario que te diga lo que no debes hacer. Son bastante inteligentes para eso. Cualquier cosa avísenme. Son sólo niños, recuerden.-

-¡Niños muy guapos e inteligentes!-Dijo Henry nuevamente con su sonrisa galante.

-¡Oh! ¡La sonrisa matadora de Heiji!-Dijo Kaito a Shiho.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Iré con Agasa y volveré al laboratorio.-Dijo Shiho encogiéndose de hombros.-En vista de que sólo venimos a trabajar, a eso me tendré que abocar.

-¿Podemos hablar después?-Preguntó Hakuba con su actitud formal de siempre a la científica.

-No creo que haya problema.-Dijo Shiho mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Nos vamos?

Aoko estaba preparándose para defender a Shiho de la sobre protección de Kaito. Pero siendo que estaba al lado de la científica y escuchó perfectamente, no dijo ni gesticuló nada ante la petición de Hakuba. ¿De qué iban esos dos? Se despidió distraída de los agentes y de los pequeños, que salieron corriendo inmediatamente, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor. Cuando estaban por entrar, vio como el teléfono de Kazuha sonaba con timbre particular. La abogada se asustó y miró a Heiji, del cual iba de la mano.

-Lo siento. Iré en seguida. ¿Puedes decirle cual es mi departamento, Aoko?-Dijo Kazuha entregándole su llave al moreno mientras le daba un pequeño beso.-No demoraré mucho.

Heiji no tuvo tiempo de pedirle alguna explicación. Se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Miró interrogante a Aoko y ella le respondió con la misma mirada. Sin embargo, la criptóloga tenía una idea de lo que podía tratar esa llamada. Kazuha por mientras, miraba dudosa su móvil, sin saber si contestar o no. Prefirió hacerlo, no quería más vueltas al asunto, que sentía todavía no comenzaba. Dejó un segundo y abrió su móvil comprobando la identificación de números.

-¿Aló?-Dijo Kazuha haciéndose la desentendida. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.-Hola, Bond… Sí, he llegado hoy de Japón, James.

_Welcome to the USA, a place where all your time going to change for you. Too faster, but you have to accustom. Cause...if you want to be a winner, you don't have to lose not one second of your life. The Black Organization going to catch you if you are distracted, and you won't come back to home never again._

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

**¿Did you miss me dear? Please, say yes, because I don't want you be angry or upset. And I don't know why I am writing in English, so... ¡****Volvió**** la ****desaparecida**** en Guerra!**

**Oh, por favor no me maten. ****Soy una joven que mañana martes cumple 17 años y debe fijar su futuro. He podido subir mi promedio bastante y eso lo debo al tiempo. No crean que me haya olvidado del fic. ¡Jamás lo haría! Pero como le dije a Jess Hattori, las clases fomes para mí fueron el único momento donde pude escribir. Y tienen que pensar que los primeros diez capítulos los tenías listo, por eso actualizaba tan seguido. Pero esto…buf, agota con tantas cosas en la cabeza.**

**No importa, somos los que somos y estamos lo que estamos. Además de querer celebrar mi cumpleaños 17 con ustedes a través de este capítulo, quiero celebrar algo que creí imposible… ¡pasar de 50 reviews! Gracias, muchas gracias. Me siento emocionada. Y más que casi se llegaron a los 60. Pero lo mejor es ver que siempre puedo contar con ustedes. Me han dado apoyo, consejos constructivos, y…reviews que me hacen reír mucho. Son unas locas, no soy la única loca en esta página. Por algo somos fanáticas de DC y MK, así que de esa base partimos todas, ¿vale? ¡Extrañaba tanto hacer esto!**

**Bueno, sobre el capítulo aclararé dos cosas. Primero: se habrán dado cuenta que éste fue un capítulo donde pasó de todo, de aquí para allá, contigo, conmigo y todos a la vez. O sea, un desastre de día. Había muchas cosas importantes, y no se pudieron decir todo lo necesario, pero lo harán, se los aseguro. El motivo de esto fue únicamente el cambio. Desde mi perspectiva occidental, somos más alarmados y ajetreados que los orientales. Y como siempre hay algo nuevo, tienen que adaptarse a ello. Sobre todo si hablamos de Estados Unidos. Para que no me digan que no sabía de qué iba la cosa. Segundo: la frase final. Lo siento, pero tuve que colocarlo en inglés. Se los aseguro, tómenlo como un avance del capítulo 13. 13, no 12. Trece, porque ya saltan ideas. Cualquier otra duda, que estoy segura ****habrá, en los Reviews.**

**No hago más largo esto. ¡Review to Reviews!**

_Miina Kudo:_ **¡Nee-chan! Como lo dije, aquí estoy. Eres la testigo viviente (recuérdame los argumentos para no poder actualizar) de lo que me costó actualizar esto. Ahora en vez de oculta en las sombras parecía "internada" en las sombras, con suerte un mensaje en Facebook. Lo bueno es que siempre me doy un tiempo para responder mensajes. Te juro, ¡qué bueno que te gustó lo de las relaciones de parejas en este capítulo! Mi tarea ahora, es darle motivos para que sigan adelante, por ejemplo… ¡destruir a la organización! Tengo que admitir que lo de Aoko fue más porque no quería que después de tantos años sin explicación, se pelearan de nuevo. ¡Quiero a Kaito y Aoko civilizados! Partiendo por el "Aoko, no te preocupes, yo te sostengo si te mareas, con mucho gusto" de Kaito. Lo de Shiho, tarea difícil, porque va a ser más tozuda de cabeza que otras que yo me sé como Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. Relajarla antes de la acción no es mala idea según yo. Ahora lo de Ran…jeje creo que la abstinencia la dejó mal, jeje, y como dijiste, nadie haría algo distinto tan cerca de Shinichi. Es que ya no quiero que sea tan tímida, que ya va para los treinta (Saori recordando la teleserie "los treinta" con una sonrisa macabra) y tiene que demostrar que estuvo en otro ambiente. Excepto, cuando Shinichi le cargue durmiendo que me pareció demasiado tierno. Por otro lado, Heiji nunca, te lo aseguro, NUNCA, va decirle que no a Kazuha. Que bueno que no fue mujer, ¿no? xD. Por eso se aguanta que Kazuha borracha diga todo lo que hacen en la intimidad, aunque sea en la calle. Tienes que recordar en los momentos más serios el yacusá y todo estará bien. ¡Digno de mencionar! Las canciones las tenía predispuestas, porque yo quiero una fiesta así. ¡VIVA! Aunque, la aguafiestas de Akako, tiene que agradecer que no sea un fic de MK, porque la haría trizas, sin pensarlo. ¡Puta que es, puta que me cae mal! Lara lará Lara. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Piensa en la dura y rápida vida que causa estrés, porque hace ya seis años que ya no lo siento. También espero que le pongas ritmo a las estrofas que te escribí en el fic. Repito, necesitaba hacerlo. Tu hermana malvada (lo admitió, se lo han dicho hasta sus padres biológicos) te manda un besote y espera conectarse a msn o a lo que sea para que sigamos en contacto. Gracias a tu comentario, el siete de matemáticas se ve cercano.**

_Angel WTF:_ **¡Mi review n° 50! ****Tienes que ser tú la que me perdones por demorar tanto en actualizar tan tarde. El "pacientemente" que me dejaste, me consuela de cierto modo, asegúramelo tú. Sé que si no tienes tiempo o no hay nada productivo que decir, no se escribe. Aun así, sé que cuento contigo. Adoro mucho tus reviews, aunque sean después de dejarte con los ojitos cuadrados. No soy sensei en narración, pero siempre quiero dejar lo más claro posible de que va. A veces me desespero cuando hay mucho diálogo y poca narración. Siempre he dicho que debería ser dramaturga. xD. Después de ver lo muy inteligente que era Henry, ¿querías que Heiji y Kazuha dejaran de hacer sus cochinadas? ¡Han tenido un gran superdotado! ¡Como venganza, puedes apelar que me castigarás sin tu fic tan bueno, si es que demoro mucho para la próxima! ¡Me encargaré de que no sea así! Besotes, amiga. **

_AngelsAndVampires:_ **¡Hola! No sé si te acuerdas de mí…soy Saori Kudo, la loca y demorona escritora de este fic. Hace un tiempo firmaste el capítulo número 10 y… ¡a la mierda! ¡Perdóname! ¡Debes ser la primera en perdonarme, porque eres la que fundó los reviews en mi fic! No fui yo, fue la escuela. Son malos y me hacen llorar de estrés T_T. Pero cambiemos el tema, ¿Cómo vas tú? Mejor espero, porque no es bueno que estemos todas atareadas con cosas. ¡La salud, de todo tipo, es lo primero! ¡Tengo que agradecerte! Había escrito la escena de Shinichi y Ran hace tanto tiempo, que me había olvidado de donde saqué la idea de Ran, ¡de Grey´s Anatomy! Y tengo tan poco tiempo que no he podido ver la última temporada Agrr. Espero que te guste y no te defraude. Shin&Ran menos tímidos, ¿no? ¡Alcemos nuestro ánimo hasta el final! Besotes y saludos, dear.**

_Lady Paper:_ **Tú sí que me apoyas, ¿cierto? No fue tanto tiempo. Please, dime que no fue tanto tiempo. En fin, tendré que superarlo sola. ¡Me sentí renovada cuando escribiste que lo pasaste bien leyéndolo! Estaba a punto de hacer una fiesta en tu honor. De todo, me has recalcado puntos importantes. Punto 1: Lo de Grey´s Anatomy, como le dije a AngelsAndVampires, fue algo que tenía hace mucho tiempo (muuuuuchooo) hecho, y lo dejé así. Ni cuando lo revisé me di cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba mi imaginación en ese momento? No sé. Punto 2: Lo de mandar a gente al monte Fuji, funciona, tienes que hacerlo. Igual que cuando le digo a mis amigos que "El doctor Araide recetó una buena dosis de DC o MK". Fundamentos de una loca fanática. El punto tres: ¡tienes razón! Ahí sí que dejé los nombres y me inventé todo, porque el día que Aoyama ponga a Shiho así…será el fin del mundo. Si la dura tarea para la casa es reestablecer la identidad de los personajes, pero sin romper las relaciones que tienen ¿algún consejo? Eres la maestra, la que sabe. Destaco el punto cuatro: las técnicas amatorias son únicamente fruto de los fics que leo. ¡Sigo siendo inocente! Loca, pero con mi inocencia intacta de, casi 17 años hasta hoy. De hecho, cuando me preguntan es como "Eh…mira, cuando tenga la información necesaria, te la digo". Me puse roja al leer eso, ¡en serio!, fue automático. Punto cinco: Sentí, cuando escribí la parte Aoko/Kaito, que ellos habían tenido vidas separadas y que tenían que enfrentar las cosas de otra manera. Si seguían la línea de estudiantes de mi edad, hubiese sido como empezar de nuevo y nunca llegarían a ningún lado. Como lo expresé a través de Aoko, ella no tuvo tiempo de enojarse y odiarlo, porque lo supo todo de una vez, de la mejor fuente de todas. Deseo que el desenlace original de la serie sea parecido. No quiero ver a Kaito sufrir. Punto seis: Lo siento, lo siento. No sé como no se me ocurrió poner "acosadores, depravados mentales" en vez de "jotes" ¿Dónde estaba mi diccionario de significados aprobado por la RAE? Me encargaré de los modismos, sí que sí. Gracias por decirme los errores, intentar escribir a la velocidad de la luz tiene la desventaja de dejar palabras incompletas, aunque Word mismo las corrija mal. Aparte de esos puntos, tienes que avisarme cuando publiques tus historias propias, estaré encantada de leerlas, porque sé que tienes mucho talento para esto. Lo mismo con los dibujos, que me dejaste impresionada, ¡con razón Kaito babea por Aoko! Que estés bien, y que puedas tomar un gran respiro alguna vez mínima en el día. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero eres una de mis sensei en esto de los fics. ¡Besotes! ¡Y gracias por lo de "loca como una cabra!**

_LittleThief03:_ **¡Mi otra sensei! ¡Pesadilla sensei! Sí, sí, sí. Akako que se muera. En serio. Te robaré tu contraseña de fanfiction y la mataré en tu fic. Que sobra en el mundo. Tendrás el honor de fundar el club anti-Akako, si quieres soy la vicepresidenta o algo así. xD. Porque, aunque la hice corta, la odie en el capítulo anterior. Que bueno que Hakuba la mandó lejos, porque sí, me cae bien Shiho. Porque aunque en DC le guste Shinichi, cosa que no acepto para nada, la apoyo porque soy enemiga de los amores no correspondidos. Mi escasa experiencia me obliga a hacerlo. ¡Y hay que hacerle justicia a Shiho para que también tenga un final feliz! De eso me encargaré yo. Con lo de Kazu&Heiji, ese pequeño lemmon demuestra que ella da el primer paso. Y es bueno porque si se queda esperando al despistado de Heiji…se hace vieja. ¿Por qué quieres a Aoko enojada? Yo no, pero igual lo estará, porque tendrá su pequeña venganza. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de Shiho y Kaito juntos, pensé inmediatamente en las razones por las que hacían eso. Shiho terminó con Kaito como mejor amigo, a pesar de ser tan opuestos, y eso es bastante bueno para ella. El momentazo de Kaito y Aoko, la verdad quería que Kaito la respetara. No tanto así como "nos besamos, nos acostamos", porque como mencioné a Lady Paper, sería volver a lo mismo y nunca terminar con el círculo vicioso que rodea a Kaito. Por último, espero que te haya gustado en reencuentro. Sé que el movimiento del lugar pudo haber dejado gusto a poco, pero Shinichi y Heiji son curiosos, no se quedarán así no más por sus hijos. ¡Nos vemos en cualquier momento!**

_arual17:_** ¡Genial que no te hayas aburrido con mi largo capítulo! ¿Y éste? Uhh…tienes razón cuando dices que la acción se quiere entrometer en este fic. xD. Que le hayas encontrado lógica a la relación de Kaito y Shiho y que te hayas divertido con la loca de Kazuha me deja el cartel de "misión cumplida" en la cabeza. Es para que todos seamos amigos de todos. Por Kaito y Aoko…ya se verá. Si te das cuenta, Aoko deja una interrogante, que prometo aclarar el próximo capítulo. ¡see you!**

_66ButterflyOfDarkness99:_ **¡Oye! ¡No estás vieja! ¡Mi mamá está vieja y va a cumplir 32! ¡Ni siquiera ella está vieja! ¡Nos queda mucha vida! ¡Hay que celebrarlo como las chicas de DC! ¡Viva! xD. Hago lo primero aclarándote dudas. Kaito es inteligente, de una manera muy distinta a Heiji y Shinichi, y sabe que es peor un rehén muy amado que un rehén desconocido. Y porque es mago puede hacer muchas cosas. Le pide tiempo a Aoko para organizarse ante los demás, pero para prepararse a sí mismo de no cometer ningún error frente a Aoko, porque no quiere echarlo a perder. ¡O por Kami! ¡Ya son las doce! ¡Cumplí 17! ¡Huipii! Ehh…sigo…te aseguro que Aoko agradecerá esa preocupación y seguridad de parte de Kaito. Shiho no es mi personaje favorito, de hecho es Kaito, pero como le dije a mi querida pesadilla, quiero que también tenga un final feliz, y había que trabajar un poco más en eso. Me cae bien igual, porque a pesar de no ser correspondida, es una de las que hace volver en sí a Shinichi, con duras palabras, pero lo hace. Y de hecho, volvió a ser seria la chica. Bu. Otra cosa, el recuerdo de Kaito aclaró la duda si pasó algo o no, ¿cierto? (sonrisa maliciosa de Saori). ¡Revivieron! Y no, la segunda parte no la tenía planificado en el sentido que crees, ¡pero me gustó tu idea, servirá para conectar a lo que quiero hacer con esa pareja! ¡Aplausos por eso! Y el lemmon para ti, va a demorar, primero preocuparme de que todo esté bien, pero se saldrán con la suya, y con la mía la verdad. Me encanta que por ahora ellos estén con esos pasitos cortos de coquetería, a ver quien dura menos. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besotes!**

_Jess Hattori (mi__ apoyo__ personal):_ **¿Did you miss me dear? ****Te juro, me dio un ataque de ternura cuando recibí tu mensaje. ¡Estaba terminando el capítulo cuando lo leí! Y me dio muy buena vibra. Gracias por estar ahí, preocupándote de que esta irresponsable ****no se le olvide que hace aquí. ¡Gracias, en serio! Trataré de no ser más tardona, pero depende, lo sabes. Es algo que a veces no se puede controlar, si Agasa crea algo para detener el tiempo, se lo compro. Pero volvamos a tu review. El próximo capítulo entenderás porque era importante ese interrogatorio. Las parejas, me alegran la vida. Shinichi debía tragarse su orgullo y decir lo que sentía, no de manera directa pero sirve. Además, a base de caídas, aprendemos. Kaito y Aoko, van creciendo, a paso lento, pero juntos. Que tiernos ellos. Lo de Shiho, ya sabes, tiene otras cosas en mente y habrá que esperar. A lo Ran para ser más precisas. Ya en la disco…recuerda, Kaito tiene la culpa de que Shiho sea así, es lo mejor para todos. Pero como que me di cuenta que le estoy tirando mucho pretendiente a Shiho, quiero complicarle la existencia a Hakuba, soy mala. Y más con este capítulo. Je. Pero tendrá un aliado, ya te habrás dado cuenta. Repito, Heiji no le dirá que no nunca a Kazuha, que sale perdiendo él. Jejeje. Por cierto ¡Viva Mai Kuraki! ¡Me encantó su nuevo single! ¡Aunque está más animadito "Anywhere" el segundo que sale con "Summer Time Gone"! De nuevo, gracias por**** estar ahí. Si sé que andas por ahí vigilándome por el fic, pero también te diste cuenta que hay mucho por hacer antes finalizar el año, pero que se sigue intentando surgir. Ya sé que puedo contar contigo si me demoro demasiado. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Besotes y ánimo!**

_Glorious Prank:_ **¡****Sí! ¡Grato leerte! Primero, antes de que se me vaya. Soy tan buena para ver Dr. House y otros, pero pésima para la televisión chilena. Y sé quien es la titi, pero no la conozco. El demasiado me sale natural, no es de ella. Nótalo en este capítulo. Es una palabra además, no es para tanto. En el primero capítulo, cuando mencionaste lo de Dr. House, ya estaba escrito el capítulo 7 y estaba basado en el 3° capítulo de la primera temporada de la serie. Muy notable. Me animan tus vibras, y siento que sí podré dejar las interrogantes respondidas, a su debido tiempo. ¡Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para asegurarlo! ¡Saludines!**

**Y así, terminaré subiendo el capítulo a las 0:36 según mi reloj. Muerta de sueño, pero con alegría de cumplir 17 y saber que podrán opinar sobre mi fic. ¡Gracias por estar conmigo siempre! También a los anónimos que no comentan, pero igual leen. Espero que algún día lo hagan, para decirme que están ahí. Nos vemos en un tiempo, trabajaré duro para que no sea tanto. El proyecto MK se detendrá, hasta que tenga tiempo para él. Por ahora, enfocarse en el que está en desarrollo. **

**¡****Jana!**

**Saori Malvada Oculta Entre las Sombras Kudo**

_(S__i tienen Facebook, Gabriela Victoria Navarro Carreño xD)_

**Fecha: 05-10-2010**

**Hora: 00:40**

**Canción del momento: Time after time (Hana Mau Machi de)-Mai Kuraki.**


	12. Ellos, Ustedes, Nosotros, Tú y Yo 1

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****12: Ellos, ustedes, nosotros, tú y yo (Primera Parte).**

_**Tomo ni mita ano keshiki wo**__**  
**__**Wasurete shimawanaiyouni**__**  
**__**Kioku no pazuru wo atsumete**_

_Para no olvidarme_

_De aquel paisaje que vimos juntos_

_Junto las piezas de mi memoria_

_Una pareja se veía caminando de la mano tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa. Venían desde la parte privada de la playa, donde una casa enorme de dos plantas destacaba entre las demás. Habían llegado hacía dos días, pero aquella era la primera vez que salían de la casa. La chica tenía el cabello castaño largo cubierto por sombrero veraniego blanco, ojos azules, su tronco estaba cubierto por un vestido banco y sus pies con sandalias del mismo color. El acompañante un poco más alto que ella, usaba pantalones hasta las rodillas y una camisa delgada, dejando su cabello corto castaño y sus ojos azules particularmente electrizantes sin cubrir._

_No habían hablado, pero se miraban constantemente y estrechaban más sus manos. Después de un rato, ya al llegar al roquerío que daba por finalizada la playa, ella lo miró. Coincidieron en el mirar, y ella lo desvió rápidamente. Se sonrojó en exceso y él sonrió. La atrajo para hacia sí para abrazarla por atrás y dejar su cabeza en el hombro de ella. El corazón de la chica bombeó más rápido, pero volvió a relajarse al ver el tranquilo mar de Izu. Sonrió aún avergonzada y movió su cabeza hacia él. _

_-¿Qué sucede, Ran?-Preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente._

_-Yo…sólo quería decirte…-Balbuceó la chica.-Nada Shinichi, no es nada._

_-Dímelo.-Urgió Shinichi deteniendo el paso de ambos._

_-Quería agradecerte, por decirme la verdad. Aunque creas que haya sido muy tarde, te agradezco que hayas creído en mí.-Dijo Ran bajando la mirada sonrojándose más si era posible.-Y también por preocuparte de mí antes…y estos días._

_-Nunca dejará de ser así, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo con malicia.-Obviamente va a mejorar mucho si te quitas el vestido como hace dos días._

_-¡Shinichi!-Ran se tapó la cara con su cabello.-Yo…nunca había hecho eso, lo sabes y…_

_-Fue fantástico.-Le interrumpió el chico con sinceridad._

_-Yo… ¿seguro que fue tu primera vez?-Ran se dio vuelta decidida a mirarlo a la cara._

_-Ran, he sido todo tiempo un niño…_

_-¿Y cuando volvías a tu cuerpo? Puedes haberte ido antes y perdido por allí…_

_-Ran.-Volvió a interrumpir el chico con seriedad.-No me daba tiempo de nada y sabes perfectamente que no haría algo así._

_-Era sólo una pregunta.-Dijo Ran a la defensiva, pero más alegre.- ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-¿Ahora? Responder a todo lo que venga.-Suspiró Shinichi.-No sé cuando vuelva a ser Conan, porque el antídoto no era permanente. No sé que hará la Organización, cuanto avanzará Haibara….no me queda más que esperar._

_-Cuenta conmigo.-Dijo Ran acariciando su mejilla.-Lo que decidas, te apoyaré._

_Shinichi sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella. Le parecía que Ran fuese una muñeca de cristal y no podía tratarla con mucha fuerza, pero los besos con esa tranquilidad eran los mejores._

_-Ran…_

_-¿Shin?-Dijo Ran todavía en las nubes._

_-¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre?_

_-Nada. Sonoko lo llamó diciendo que yo con _"Conan"_ y con ella que nos iríamos a un centro de esquí.-Dijo Ran con algo de culpabilidad.-Ojala mi madre me haga caso y vaya a verlo estos días._

_-Seguro irá.-Dijo Shinichi confiado.- ¿Volvamos?_

_-Te has vuelto un pervertido, ¿sabías?-Dijo Ran al sentir una corriente eléctrica por su médula espinal._

_-¿No recuerdas el Carpe Diem?-Preguntó Shinichi. Ran negó.-_"Aprovecha el día, vive el instante"_._

_-Ah, y tú ahora eres poeta, ¿no?-Dijo Ran dándole la mano a Shinichi y caminando de vuelta._

_Pretendía ser una vuelta tranquila, con alguno que otro beso, pero Shinichi tomó a Ran de la cintura y la llevó al mar. La dejó caer al mar y terminó siendo empujado por ella. Iban a llegar a casa un poco más tarde, un poco más mojados y…un poco más apasionados._

-Shinichi…bájame.-

-No quiero.-

-No podré abrir bien la puerta.-

-No necesitamos abrirla.-

Shinichi y Ran estaban frente al "221-B". Ran todavía estaba en brazos del detective y se encontraba con la necesidad despertarse de su sueño de princesa. El detective, a regañadientes, la bajó para que pudiese abrir la puerta. Una vez logrado el objetivo, entraron y Ran fue a paso rápido por un pasillo oscuro hasta perderse.

Shinichi, en cambio, entró y examino meticulosamente el lugar. Era un tamaño un poco más pequeño que el que ocupaban arriba de la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. El departamento estaba separado por el mismo pasillo por el cual Ran había desaparecido y sin la costumbre de su querido Japón, pasaban con el calzado por el alfombrado suelo. Por un lado había una cómoda sala de estar con tres sillones, mesa de centro y un arrimo al lado de la puerta. Frente a la sala, un comedor para seis personas de madera, ideal para las tres agentes, el detective inglés y los dos niños. Se internó en el pasillo y viró hacia donde supuso que estaba Ran, por la luz. Era la cocina. Sonrió al darse cuenta que a la karateka siempre le gustarían las cocinas pequeñas, que le permitieran hacer de todo a la vez. Era bastante hiperactiva en ese sentido. Estaba preparando dos cafés, con una sonrisa y muy concentrada.

La dejó un rato y decidió abrir la puerta que estaba diagonal a la cocina. Prendió la luz y comprendió que era una habitación. Específicamente, la habitación de Arthur. Consistía en una cama de plaza y media, un velador a su lado, un enorme armario y un escritorio. Al parecer, todavía no se consideraba muy fanático de alguna cosa, porque no tenía nada pegado en las paredes. O era simplemente porque Ran no se lo permitía. Vio marcos con fotos en el escritorio, así que se dejó llevar nuevamente por su curiosidad y se acercó a el. Había cuatro fotos en sus respectivos marcos. La primera, mostraba a Arthur de unos cuatro años. Estaba sentado en el piso jugando muy concentrado con dos robots. De seguro terminaron hechos trizas debido a los múltiples daños que ya tenían. En la otra foto, Arthur tendría seis años y estaba en un estadio. Shinichi reconoció el lugar como Londres, por lo que no le extrañó que llevara el uniforme del Manchester United y una pelota en su brazo izquierdo. En la tercera, Arthur no era muy distinto al que conoció hace un tiempo atrás. Sonrió con la misma confianza que tenía su hijo en aquella foto donde estaba disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes. También estaban en Londres, y se veía claramente que estaba al lado de un letrero que rezaba "Baker Street".

La cuarta y última foto, estaba algo apartada de las demás. Era un lugar al que le otorgaba mayor importancia. Se sentó en la cama de su hijo y cogió la foto. Al instante, su respiración se cortó, su mirada brilló y se amplió, su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido. Era una foto de Ran después de haber dado a luz. Estaba semi-recostada en una cama. Su rostro se veía agotado, volviendo a su palidez normal, perlado en sudor, pero con una sonrisa _"de Ángel"_. Tenía la mirada inclinada hacia sus brazos, donde un pequeño bulto vestido de azul marino estaba acunado. Era muy pequeño, y su rostro estaba enrojecido. Al parecer, no le gustaba mucho el gorrito y dejaba ver un pequeño mechón oscuro muy delgado. Dormía aferrado al meñique de su madre, sin saber que ella nunca querría dejarlo ir.

Ran, que se había guiado por la luz del cuarto, entró a la habitación. Vio sobre el hombro del detective lo que él estaba viendo y sonrió con ternura al recordar ese momento. Se sentó al lado de Shinichi y pudo ver la sonrisa melancólica que éste expresaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. De tal forma que vio perfectamente como una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho y llegaba al marco.

-Shinichi…-Susurró su nombre con lentitud.

-Lo siento. De veras que lo siento mucho. De todas las maneras posibles, ésta es la que menos me hubiese gustado dejarte sola.-Dijo Shinichi cerrando los ojos.

Ran cambió su expresión a temor. Shinichi dejó el cuadro en el escritorio y se dejó caer acostado en la cama, ahora con sus manos tapando su cara con desesperación. No le gustaba sentirse así, definitivamente. No le gustaba sentirse atrapado, sin respuesta, compungido. No le gustaba saber que había hecho algo mal. No le gustaba saber que había hecho muchas cosas mal. No le gustaba ver que les había fallado a sus cercanos. Recuperar su cuerpo y memoria le hizo ver que no todo lo que había hecho y planeado estuvo bien. Si hubiese sido así, Ran no tendría que exponerse con Arthur en el FBI. Habría podido sacarla de alguna forma de todo ese embrollo. Pero si se decía a sí mismo la verdad, si hiciese todas las cosas bien no habría seguido a Vodka en Tropical Land, y no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo de su vida. Quizás, sería detective, con Ran a su lado y con una familia normal. Aunque como le dijo Kaito cuando empezaron a ser amigos, _"No estamos destinados a tener una vida normal"._

-No estamos enojados contigo.-Dijo suavemente Ran a su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Por lo menos sé que él no lo hará nunca. Tú deberías. A veces pienso que sería mejor si me despreciaras, pero no lo haces. Tal vez deberías intentarlo.-Volvió a mirar a Ran a la cara.

-¿A qué viene eso de Arthur?-Preguntó Ran recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Shinichi sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lo sé por muchas cosas, Ran. Yo pasé lo mismo. Estuve bastante tiempo sin mi padre, aunque fue por mi propia voluntad. Y sabes perfectamente que nunca pude molestarme con él. Sabía que tanto él como yo estábamos haciendo lo correcto, que si nos forzábamos mutuamente, seríamos felices. Aunque estuve toda mi infancia con él.-Dijo Shinichi con sencillez.-Pero también lo sé por otra cosa: él es muy inteligente. Lo supe con sólo ver su actitud. Créeme, él no me va odiar porque él si que sabe más de lo que piensa. Y como todo ser humano, se da cuenta con sus errores. De hecho, se va dando cuenta él solo de eso. Al darse cuenta, corrige mentalmente su error y lo vuelve aplicar, resultando victorioso y más inteligente de lo que ya era.

-Tú siempre tan observador, detective.-Sonrió Ran.

-Es mi hijo, no me conformaré con saludarlo. Me siento orgulloso de cómo es, aún siendo que lo conozco poco. Lo has criado muy bien. Con o sin ayuda, lo has hecho muy bien, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi siendo ahora él quien acariciara el rostro de Ran.

-Tú lo has hecho mejor en una hora.-Dijo Ran con modestia.- ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café antes de que tenga que ir a ver lo de Matsuda?

Shinichi sólo asintió y los levantó a los dos. Se fueron a la cocina y Ran comenzó a sacar las tazas, y azúcar. Sonreía como niña y fue cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Shinichi sobre ella. Lo miró y vio que estaba muy cerca de él. El detective lo había hecho a propósito para ponerla nerviosa. Respiró profundamente para aparentar tranquilidad y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, señor detective maniático de los misterios?-Preguntó con una falsa confianza.

-Te amo.-Dijo Shinichi con firmeza y seriedad.

_**Everlanting Luv**__**  
**__**Ima wa mada ienaikeredo**__**  
**__**Kimi dake wo aishiteru**_

_Amor Eterno_

_Aunque no puedo decirlo ahora_

_Sólo a ti te amo_

Ahora fue el turno de Ran de cortar su respiración. Shinichi le decía la verdad. Su mirada azul electrizante no temblaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad debido al desplazamiento de su diafragma. Decidió dejar un rato las tazas por si le daba un soponcio y arremetía con ellas en el camino. Shinichi tomó su actitud como una sorpresa. A él siempre había costado decir cosas sentimentales. Las únicas veces que le había dicho a Ran algún tipo de declaración, había sido porque en aquellos momentos no sabía como tratar con ella. Lo acorralaba a preguntas, le hacía ver cosas que como Conan no podía ver, cosas que ni al pequeño de gafas le comentaba. Ella se mostraba desprotegida y desesperanzada de él, por lo que la única forma de ver su cara tranquila, sorprendida y sonrojada era revelarle parte de lo que sentía. Aunque después de Londres, a él le costó mucho mirar a la cara de Ran, porque se convertía en un tomate humano ante el recuerdo de su pequeño arrebato. De ahí, sólo pudo volver a confesarse cuando le dijo lo de Conan. Y de toda esa semana, a ese momento. Comprendía que fuese raro, pero por fin pudo decir claramente lo que sentía, sin nada interrumpiendo ni el tiempo en contra.

La abrazó. Sus brazos parecieron convertirse en ramas largas que rodearon el tronco de Ran para demostrarle lo recientemente dicho. Aspiró su aroma, sin ninguna alteración desde que la conoció de pequeño. Con su mano rodeó la orilla de su oreja para quitarle el mechón de cabello y tomar su mejilla. Mientras ella se paró un poco en puntillas, Shinichi sonrió al ver que ambos humedecían sus labios. La besó. Y esperaba que con eso no quedara ninguna duda.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ran en un suspiro por incorporar oxígeno en su sangre.

-Porque cada día confirmo más lo que siento.-Dijo Shinichi al entender perfectamente que Ran hubiese dicho ¿Por qué ahora?-Después de todo, aquella vez que perdiste la memoria, yo te dije que te amaba, sólo que lo tomaste de otra forma.

-Ha sido un gran avance para ti.-Dijo Ran apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del detective brevemente.-Trabajaremos para que lo digas más, siempre y cuando lo sientas.

-Está bien.-Dijo Shinichi indicándole las tazas.- ¿Café a la orden?

Ran sonrió con calidez y retomó su trabajo de servir café. Agregó los granos de café a cada taza, agua y dejó la cantidad de azúcar a gusto de cada uno. Aunque sabía que él preferiría sin azúcar. Siempre había pensado, al igual que Holmes, que mientras menos consumiera de alimentos, pensaría mejor y más rápido. Sonrió más. Le agradaba mirarlo a la cara y saber que no olvidaba ningún detalle de su loco fanatismo por Sherlock Holmes. Gracias a eso, ella había podido librarse de varias.

-Ya estás soñando despierta, Ran.-Se burló el detective soplando su café.- ¿No será mejor que te recuestes un rato?

-No. Sólo estaba pensando.-Dijo Ran como niña pequeña.-Me ha hecho muy feliz que Arthur te conociera. Lo deseaba desde que supo todo sobre ti.-Se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que fue uno de los principales personajes que me obligaron a no ser tan rencorosa contigo.

-Te digo, será una gran persona.-Dijo orgulloso el detective de kanto.- ¿No tiene gusto por algo especial?

-Bueno, lee bastante. Está muy adelantado en eso.-Dijo Ran frunciendo el ceño levemente.-Aunque también le guste Sherlock Holmes, no quiero que sea tan maniático como uno que yo me sé. Bastante responsabilidad tiene tu padre en eso. A veces pienso que pasan demasiados tiempos juntos. Porque si no es conmigo, es con tu padre o con Henry. Pero, no, nada especial. Como va a una escuela distinta a Henry, se desarrolla como niño normal. Pero si está con Henry, parece otro superdotado más.

-Quizás sea detective…-Dijo Shinichi burlándose de la cara de Ran.

-¡No! Se lo prohibí, hasta por lo menos los dieciocho años.-Dijo Ran ofuscada.-No quiero que arriesgue su vida antes de tiempo.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-"¿Y si mi cerebro me lo pide a gritos?" -Repitió Ran con sorna.-No, si al final, le gusta lograr lo que quiere, no se puede quedar quieto, igual que tú.

-Pues yo creo que se debe a que sacó lo terco de su madre.-Se defendió Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.-De cualquier manera, hoy hay muchas más opciones de futuro. Si es inteligente le lloverán ofertas.

-Sólo quiere crecer jugando con sus amigos y con nosotros. Quiere que estemos juntos los tres.-Dijo Ran sonrojándose.-No se preocupa de eso ahora. Se preocupará cuando empiece a querer independizarse de nosotros.

-Yo también…

-¿Eh?

-Yo también quiero que estemos los tres juntos.-Completó Shinichi dando otro sorbo a su café.-Ahora y después de que terminemos con esto.-Fue su turno de sonrojarse.-Pero también lo hago por nosotros, no sólo porque Arthur tenga que crecer con su familia.

_Eso es mejor verlo después,_ le hubiese gustado decir a Ran. Pero realmente quería estar así con Shinichi, y con Arthur. Su vida había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente en dos semanas, desde que llegó a Tokio. Sentía por un lado que estaba viviendo lo que hubiese pasado si él hubiese recuperado su cuerpo hace diez años y ella no se hubiese ido a Estados Unidos. Sentía que ese tiempo no correspondía a ese día, por eso se criticaba, y de igual forma dejaba volar sus sentimientos, como lo había hecho toda su vida, desde que descubrió en Nueva York que le gustaba Shinichi.

-No es de ti pensar de forma tan colectiva, Shinichi.-Dijo Ran tomando un poco de su taza.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar en algo juntos?

-El que dejara que todo esto pasara.-Respondió el detective mirando a un punto fijo.-Si nunca te hubiese dicho algo, por mínimo que sea sobre mis sentimientos y todo lo que vino después, podría haberte alejado a ti y a todos lo que ahora ves a nuestro alrededor de la Organización. En serio, que hubiese podido. Pero, después de todo no pasó eso. No siempre las cosas que el hombre llama sentimientos salen como uno quieren. Para mí como detective, el amor es algo irracional y egoísta, que busca siempre la satisfacción de fines propios, quita de tu mente todo lo racional y tangible con tal de que desvíes tu atención hacia ellos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estarías aquí si no hubiera nacido Arthur, ni yo involucrado en el FBI, ni nada que hubiese pasado después de que me contaras toda la verdad?-Preguntó Ran algo dolida por la declaración.

-Siempre te he dicho que es mejor que me odies, incluso puede que tengas razón sobre lo que me acabas de decir. Podría quedar como tu amigo que te mintió y jugó con tus sentimientos y te dejó. Tarde o temprano te hubieses olvidado de mí, por las personas se olvidan, Ran, aunque jures no hacerlo. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi lado, no necesariamente saliendo con otras mujeres, en la soledad donde mi cerebro sólo se concentrase en los casos. Sabrías de mí si ves las noticias policiales de Japón, y yo me encargaría de no buscarte.

Ran dejó su taza en la máquina lavaplatos y caminó hacia ventana de la misma cocina que daba hacia el exterior. Sus ojos le estaban escociendo un poco y no quería ponerse a llorar. No. No quería. No por los comentarios de Shinichi, donde utilizaba un tono carente de emoción, sin dejar de mirar un punto de la pared formado por millones de átomos. Como si no le importase la reacción de ella, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a cualquier delincuente. Pero dolía tanto. Para Ran en ése momento, Shinichi era un hombre que estaba haciéndose cargo de sus problemas por deber, no por querer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes algo por mí, y al rato decirme todo eso?-Murmuró la karateca sintiendo que el aire le faltaba por contener el llanto.

-Porque son las cosas que siento y pienso, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi de un momento a otro en su oído.-Me he acostumbrado a mirar toda mi vida como el detective solitario, objetivo, frío y calculador. Pero contigo Ran, es imposible. No quiero pensar en ti, en Arthur, en mis amigos, como un detective. Quiero pensar en ustedes como un simple humano. Por eso he cambiado, por eso quiero estar con ustedes. He aprendido a ser detective sólo cuando se requiere. Me prometí a mí mismo, que volvería por ti, que cuando resolviera este enorme caso, estaríamos juntos. Ahora te lo prometo a ti, Ran realmente ahora debes creerme.

_**Everlasting Luv**__**  
**__**Subete no nazo wo toki akashite**__**  
**__**Kimi to zutto irareruyouni**__**  
**__**Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanaikara**_

_Amor Eterno_

_Una vez que haya resuelto todos los casos_

_Podré estar siempre junto a ti_

_Porque no soltaré nuestras manos_

Ran se dio vuelta y bruscamente besó a Shinichi. Era uno de sus besos exigentes, en los que se debía seguir el ritmo. Pero Shinichi notó lo salado de su boca a pesar de haber consumido azúcar con el café. La abrazó, con todo el cariño posible y le respondió, pero bajando poco a poco el ritmo hasta llegar a los habituales besos tiernos de Ran. Aun así, por su propia inconciencia o por asegurarse de no recibir ningún golpe, la dejó entre la pared y él. Para su sorpresa, no quedaban rastros de lágrimas.

-Para que lo recuerdes y no se te vuelva a olvidar.-Dijo Shinichi suavemente respirando el mismo aire que Ran.-_No quiero una Irene Adler para este Sherlock Holmes, quiero una Ran Mouri para este Shinichi Kudo._

-Tú y tu maldito don de la palabra.-Dijo Ran suspirando con tranquilidad.-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos. Me das a creer que todo esto fue un gran error.

-No, Ran. Ahora que lo tengo, no quiero dejarlo. Si quieres olvida lo último que te he dicho. En serio, no hago esto por obligación. Relájate.

-Claro, dime eso cuando estamos en el FBI.-Se burló la karateka.-Y para que tú recuerdes que mientras tú eres Sherlock Holmes, yo soy toda una Irene Adler en lo mío. No eres el único que tiene que hacer esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Dijo Shinichi dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Pero por algo también soy terco para mis fines, Ran. Ya veré como sacarte del peligro.

-Shinichi, si haces algo así…

-Te protegeré, Ran. Pase lo que pase.-Interrumpió Shinichi besándola de lleno.

_**Everlanting Luv**__**  
**__**Kuroi yami ga osottekitemo**__**  
**__**Donna tokidatte kimi wo mamorukara**_

_Amor Eterno_

_Aunque nos invada la tenebrosa oscuridad_

_Pase lo que pase te protegeré_

Ran prefirió cortar la discusión, porque estaban a punto de volver a lo mismo. Ella se enojaría con él y la podría alejar. Después de todo, comprendía a esa olla a presión que era la cabeza de Shinichi. Todos sabían que desfallecía por él y cada vez que habían podido conversar, besarse o acostarse lo había confirmado con gusto. No podía pedirle que dejara de hacer lo que le gustaba hacer, porque hasta ella misma le gustaba verlo así. Al parecer, Shinichi tenía bastante razón sobre el amor egoísta, pero para ella, era un _egoísmo compartido._

-Lamento ser un desastre de persona.-Susurró Shinichi.

Ran le quitó importancia con la mano. Miró el reloj de pared que tenía en la cocina y vio que estaba a punto de hacerse tarde. Cortó el beso y miró a Shinichi con culpabilidad por tener que dejarlo. Al parecer, el detective todavía estaba por otra constelación y para volverlo a la realidad, le apretó juguetonamente la nariz. Shinichi reclamó, pero vio el reloj que apuntaba su novio y suspiró como forma de resignación.

-Llamaré a Kazuha y a Aoko para que me vengan a buscar. Siempre son las últimas en llegar.-Dijo Ran tomando el teléfono de la cocina.-Y la que se cansa más soy yo.

Shinichi dejó a Ran alejarse de la cocina y de él. Cerró los ojos para escuchar claramente los pasos de su médico particular y sonrió melancólicamente. Era tan única. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Su subconsciente la recordaba, en sus sueños. Ella era por la que tenía que terminar con todo eso.

_**Yume no naka de kimi ni sasayaita**__**  
**__**Itsuka kanarazu mukae ni yukuyo**__**  
**__**Everlanting Luv**_

_En mis sueños, te susurré_

_Que algún día definitivamente volvería por ti_

_Amor Eterno_

**XXX**

Shinichi y Heiji vieron como las tres agentes del FBI subían al ascensor para ir a atender el caso de Matsuda. A penas se cerraron las puertas, tomaron sus móviles y enviaron un mensaje a Kaito y Shiho. Esperaron cinco minutos y aparecieron ambos con Hakuba cerrando la marcha. Los cinco mostraron su móvil con el mismo mensaje; completamente distinto al que habían recibido los otros agentes sobre la cancelación de la reunión.

_"Hay reunión. No digan, ni gesticulen nada. Sólo si reciben esto, pueden venir. Disimulen como si no hubiese reunión. Akai"_

-Bueno, supongo que todo está dicho.-Bostezó Kaito.-A mí la verdad, me da pereza ir.

Y había sido un gran problema. A Hakuba le costó convencer a Kaito de ir. El mago realmente no quería ir, pero debido a los básicos argumentos otorgados por el detective inglés, y la mirada imperativa de Shiho, logró convencerse a sí mismo a regañadientes. El problema había sido Heiji y Shinichi, pero sabían que no era coincidencia que las chicas tuvieran que salir y ellos reunión a escondidas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Heiji?-Preguntó Shinichi viendo la mirada reflexiva del moreno.

-Kazuha estaba rara…cuando llegó después de mí.-Dijo Heiji lentamente.-La habían llamado por teléfono móvil y se quedó abajo. Llegó y evitaba mirarme todo el rato. Es sospechoso.

-Te pasas demasiadas películas. Deben haberla llamado por lo de Matsuda.-Dijo Shiho objetivamente.

El moreno se encogió de hombros a la vez que tocaban la puerta del departamento de Ran. Se asustaron y pensaron inmediatamente en la posibilidad del pronto regreso de las chicas. Shinichi miró por la puerta hacia el otro lado y vio que eran Arthur y Henry. Les abrió y descubrió que no estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de tanta gente en un mismo lugar.

-Sabemos que tienen reunión con James Black. Venimos de ahí.-Dijo Arthur dejando un cuaderno en su espalda.-Es mejor que vayan luego.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?-Preguntó Shinichi al ver su propia mirada en Arthur.

-Nos quedamos aquí.

Los cinco adultos se miraron con la misma idea en la cabeza. No podrían explicar su ausencia si ellos se quedaban allí. Sin embargo, Shiho ofreció su departamento para dejar a los chicos ahí, mientras ellos asistían a la famosa reunión. Los niños no rechazaron la idea, y fueron guiados por la bioquímica con tranquilidad. Cuando ella volvió, Hakuba fue el que tuvo que guiar a los japoneses hacia lo que supuso era el lugar de reunión. Afortunadamente no se equivocó, ya que Jodie estaba fuera de la puerta de una sala de brazos cruzados.

Pasaron hacia dentro de la sala y se dieron cuenta de que era similar a cualquier departamento común. Akai y James Black estaban rodeando una gran mesa redonda donde había seis puestos más para ellos y Jodie. Sin esperar invitación alguna, se sentaron. Aunque Kaito se vio obligado por Shiho, ya que miraba a la silla como su fuese a salir alguna cadena y grilletes que lo amarraran.

-No te va a pasar nada, Kuroba.-Dijo James Black leyendo su pensamiento.-Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos.

"_Malditas reuniones"_. A veces, Kaito se cuestionaba seriamente a sí mismo si había sido lo correcto trabajar con el FBI. Si no hubiese sido por Shinichi (antes de que éste perdiera la memoria) y Heiji, estaría viajando por todo el mundo trabajando para él solo. Pero como había decidido participar, se vio en la obligación de mantenerse en Japón.

-¿Cómo se han sentido?-Preguntó James Black.

-Perfectamente. ¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! Gracias por decirme que Aoko estaba aquí. Supongo que no lo consideraron de gran importancia para mí, pero ya está hecho.-Dijo Kaito evidentemente molesto.

Sintió la conocida mano de Shiho sobre la de él y la vio negando suavemente con la cabeza. Suspiró profundamente con rabia.-Lo siento. Me ahogan estos lugares tan cerrados.

-En vista de que nos citaron a escondidas, es mejor que sea algo rápido y claro.-Dijo Shinichi mirando a Akai.

-Consideramos que ustedes son parte fundamental de la destrucción de la organización. Han estado en esto desde antes del noventa y ocho por ciento de los agentes y han aportado gran parte de la información de los integrantes en sí. Sin embargo, me gustaría que esto fuese transparente entre nosotros. Eso va exclusivamente para Kudo y Akai.

-No sé a qué se refieren.-Se defendió Akai.

-¿A quienes se les ocurrió devolver a Kir a escondidas y dar a Shu por muerto?-Preguntó Jodie irónica.

-Nos ha aventajado bastante. Y hemos adelantado sus pasos. Gracias a eso no se dieron a la fuga de Japón, ¿no? Si lo hubiésemos hecho de otra forma, no hubiese funcionado.-Dijo Shinichi sin alterarse ante la acusación.

-Si hubiese vivido en Tokio, lo hubiese sabido.-Dijo Heiji.

-Si hubiese sido amigo de Kudo en ese entonces, lo hubiese sabido.-Dijo Kaito.

-Yo no estoy tan involucrado para saber eso.-Dijo Hakuba sin ofenderse.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Se evitarían muchos malentendidos si se contaran todo.-Dijo Shiho evitando mirar a Akai.

-No se hará si no es necesario. Ellos están de acuerdo porque quieren asegurar a sus cercanos de la forma que consideren más convenientes.-Decidió Akai en tono irreprochable.

James no aludió a nada, ya que había terminado en acuerdo a lo dicho por Akai. Carraspeó y abrió su carpeta para sacar siete copias de un archivo. La entregó y dejó un minuto para que reaccionaran. El primero en hacerlo fue Heiji, encolerizado. El director del FBI ya se había esperado eso.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Kazuha se infiltró en la organización?-Preguntó Heiji poniéndose de pie, enojado.

-Hattori, siéntate.-Dijo Shinichi sin desviar la mirada del archivo.-Veremos esto punto a punto. Tranquilo.

Heiji se sentó nuevamente en su silla cruzado de brazos. Kaito no se molestaba leer la carpeta, tenía la mirada fija en la nerviosa Jodie. Shiho y Hakuba leían con distinto interés, pero la científica miraba reprobatoriamente a Heiji.

-Bien. No se sabe nada sobre el Jefe de la Organización. Eso va a variar según cuantos miembros con nombre de alcohol atrapemos.-Dijo Shinichi en su pose de máxima concentración.

-¿Han sabido que tipo de persona es Snake en la Organización? No tiene nombre de alcohol, pero se ha confirmado su participación con Gin.-Dijo Kaito serio.

-No se ha sabido el por qué, pero sabemos que tiene contactos directos. El que tú o Kudo se hayan encontrado con contactos tan privados como Gin, Vodka o Snake, da a recalcar la importancia de los delitos.-Dijo James Black.

-¿Cuáles han sido sus últimos movimientos?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-El cobarde de Gin tiene demasiado miedo para salir. No ha dado señales en los últimos tres años, pero sabemos que sigue, porque ha hecho bastante alboroto entre las sombras. Vodka sigue pegado a él y, casi lo atrapan tres veces.-Dijo Akai.

-¿Una vez por año, no?-Preguntó Shinichi mostrando su sonrisa confiada.

-Exacto. En cuanto a Snake, el último vistazo que se dio de él fue en Las Vegas, Nevada. Hay un par de agentes que lo están siguiendo, pero no han podido comunicarse para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué te parece eso, Kaito?-Preguntó Heiji con la misma expresión de Shinichi.

-Muy buena noticia, Heiji, muy buena.-Sonrió el mago.

"_No saben temerle al peligro"_, pensaron Jodie y Shiho.

-Por otro lado, lo de Kazuha…supuse que algo así pasaría si tú la entrenabas, Akai.-Dijo Shinichi.-De la misma manera que supongo que ya no está metida en eso.

-Terminó hace tres años. Era la que más convenía que hiciese el papel.-Dijo Shuichi Akai.-Teníamos pocas mujeres, Aoko era conocida en la policía y Ran estaba ligada por Vermouth.

-Aún así, ella no tenía que ir. Ahora debe estar fichada.-Dijo Heiji retomando su enojo.

-Ella se ofreció. Y a cambio, sólo nos pidió una protección extra para Henry.-Dijo Akai sin alterarse.-Si te consuela algo, su entrenamiento le sirvió bastante. Y como no tuvo que inmiscuirse tanto entre ellos, no ha tenido problemas con su trabajo como abogada.

-¿No han querido atacarla?-Repitió Shinichi desconcertado.

-No. Ella para mayor seguridad, cambió su aspecto y profesión. Además, contactaba con el estúpido de Vodka, así que no la descubrieron.-Explicó Jodie bajando el perfil al asunto.

-¿Y la dejaron ir así nada más?-Preguntó Kaito incrédulo.

-Realizamos la misma actuación que cuando Camel y Shu supuestamente murieron.-Dijo la agente del FBI.-Aunque, ahora ellos mismos vieron el cadáver de la réplica de Kazuha. Agradezcan a la morgue y al laboratorio forense.

-¿Ves? Kazuha salió mejor parado que todos.-Calmó Shinichi a su amigo. Rápidamente volvió la vista al informe.-Lamentablemente, según lo que veo, Rena Mizunashi tuvo que escapar de ellos y volver a la CIA.

-Claro, me viste revivir, pero no viste lo que pasó cuando la quisieron matar por no hacer su trabajo.-Dijo Akai.-Me encargué yo mismo de ayudarle. Ahora la máxima seguridad de la CIA la resguarda.

-Pero sirvió de algo el lapso entre tú "muerte" y la huída de Kir.-Se consoló el detective de kanto.-Le dieron demasiada confianza.

-Sí, gracias a eso podemos seguir y capturar a algún miembro.-Dijo James Black.-Pero lo obviamente extraño es que no han cambiado las medidas de seguridad para los de más bajo rango. Aunque, parecen CIA en cuanto a información de los líderes: una gran muralla.

-Chianti y Korn…él murió.-Leyó Shinichi.- ¿Por qué no sale nada más que eso?

-Eso deben preguntárselo a sus novias. En tres días, Korn llevará muerto tres años.-Dijo Akai.-Supongo que lo miraran desde otra perspectiva.

Kaito, Shinichi y Heiji se miraron extrañados. Ya habían nombrado demasiadas veces cosas relacionadas a tres años. Era muy sospechoso. Shiho todavía estaba con la cabeza baja leyendo el informe, pero atenta a lo que decían los demás.

-Tomoaki me dijo que tenían un ordenador que recuperaron de la Organización. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?-Preguntó Shiho

-Si no tiene nada más que agregar, puede ir.-Dijo James Black atento a sus movimientos.

-Todo lo que sabía se lo conté a Araide. De modo que ustedes ya lo saben.-Respondió Shiho.-Le haré llegar los informes de laboratorio a tiempo.

La bioquímica se levantó y fue detenida por Kaito y Shinichi. Vio la misma mirada de apoyo y tranquilidad que querían demostrar a su mano. Les sonrió levemente y soltó sus dos manos con suavidad. Salió y dejó la sala inmersa en el silencio.

-Procuren no invitarla más a este tipo de reuniones.-Dijo Hakuba seriamente, dando a entender que no había otra opción.

-Sí, todavía le afecta escuchar de ellos.-Apoyó Kaito.

-Está bien. Terminaremos lo general con el detective Hakuba. Cabe repetirte lo agradecidos que estamos de tu participación en esto, y necesitamos que nos ayudes nuevamente.-Dijo el Jefe del departamento.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Preguntó sin chistar el inglés.

-Necesitamos que vayas mañana a Londres. Se ha visto a Bourbon por ahí. Pero sólo tienes que investigar. Ya saber, hacer lo tuyo. Sabemos que le darás una gran competencia.-Dijo James.

-Dile que su amigo Akai le manda saludos, si te enfrentas a él.-Dijo con sarcasmo Akai.

-Bien. Parto mañana a primera hora.-Dijo Hakuba levantándose.-Entonces, prepararé mis cosas.

-Lamentamos hacerte viajar tanto.-Se disculpó Jodie.

-No importa. Creo que me servirá.-Dijo Hakuba inclinándose como un caballero.-Buenas noches.

Hakuba se fue a paso elegante de la sala. Se despidió con un gesto de los chicos y se escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Mientras todos miraban a Hakuba irse, Shinichi quedó pensativo. Más que de costumbre.

-¿Okiya es tan ejemplar que no puede ser apresado?

-Ya sabes cual es su fuerte, niño. Es parte importante de todo lo intelectual. Y si para los asesinos es difícil inculparlos, imagínate para él.-Dijo Akai molesto de repente.-Vaya imbécil.

-Bourbon todavía tiene que seguir a Haibara. ¿Qué hará en Londres?-Se preguntó Kaito.

-La madre de "Haibara" era inglesa. No sé, puede que sí tenga algún familiar vivo.-Dijo Shinichi casi con la misma expresión que el mago.-Pero, no creo que enviar a Hakuba en busca del captor de Haibara sea lo más certero ni objetivo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Jodie.

-Hakuba y Shi fueron novios, antes de que ella saliera conmigo.-Explicó Kaito masajeándose las sienes.

-En serio. No sé si vienen por líos amorosos o por motivos profesionales.-Dijo Akai irónico.

-Una cosa lleva a la otra.-Se burló de lado Heiji.

-Tengo una última pregunta. ¿De qué va Vermouth?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-Esa manzana podrida, ni en la organización deben saber qué piensa.-Escupió Jodie.-Hace lo que quiere y es la más escurridiza de todos.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Puedo tomarme un baño de burbujas con las más bellas mujeres del estado?-Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro. Llama al fono porno y cancela la cuenta.-Dijo Jodie a la defensiva.

-Bueno. Es lo más importante. Lo demás lo sabrán por ustedes mismos.

-Mañana viajaré a Las Vegas.-Dijo Kaito.-Volveré en dos días. No haré nada más que observar. Tampoco me inmiscuiré en el trabajo de los agentes. Quiero saber por mis propios métodos que anda haciendo Snake.

-Si Aoko te deja, no veo por qué no.-Se burló Jodie.

-Ja. Ja. Lo tendré en cuenta.-Le devolvió el mago.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, para investigar por Kudo. Está amarrado hasta nuevo aviso.-Dijo Heiji palmeando el hombro de su amigo con si de verdad lo lamentara.-Está a prueba por el antídoto y la cirugía que le hicieron hace poco.

-Pero, estratégicamente estoy bastante activo.-Apuntó Shinichi sin que dejasen pasar la idea.

-Estratégica y afectivamente estás bastante activo.-Soltó Kaito con ansias de venganza.

-Kaito, anda a pedirle permiso a Aoko mejor.-Dijo Shinichi con leves manchas rojas en sus mejillas.-De cualquier manera, se nota que han tratado de mantener lo más oculto posible. Pero no sabemos hasta cuando serán capaces de hacerlo. Creo que no será mucho. Tienen que andar con cuidado. Vodka está saliendo para ver cuantos agentes están tras la organización.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Jodie.

-Ellos han sacado cabeza tres veces, una por año. Vodka siempre anda junto a Gin y éste anda más escondido que el mismo Jefe de la Organización. Doy por firmado que esta parte del FBI es invisible para los demás, por lo que ahora ellos son los más interesados en saber sobre el enemigo. Se están arriesgando demasiado. No diré que es porque han disminuido o porque planean dominar públicamente, o algo así. Pero, es una perfecta oportunidad para atacar. Obviamente si no hay algo oculto.

Jodie, James y Shuichi se miraron entre ellos. Fue un gesto de inquisición mutua mezclada con curiosidad. Los otros tres de inmediato lo notaron. Repararon en la indecisión de James Black. Seguramente, de contarles algo. Kaito ya bastante harto de los policías, como lo había estado toda su vida desde que murió su padre, dejó de lado su característica mirada maliciosa y compuso una mueca de completo disgusto.

-Si no quieres que te oculten algo, no les ocultes nada.-Dijo Shuichi Akai claramente molesto.-Con Jodie con suerte sabemos que los chicos descubrieron algo severo.

"_Te lo diremos después, papá"_, le resonó a Heiji en la cabeza. Se seguro ya habían conversado los minis con James. Y como eran hijos de sus padres, de seguro habían descubierto algo muy interesante.

-Preferimos que ellos no los expliquen.-Dijo Shinichi poniéndose de pie.-Cualquier cosa les avisamos.

Kaito salió tras Shinichi como si fuese el mejor chocolate del mundo. El detective lo miró molesto ante su evidente incomodidad y el mago sólo se encogió de hombros. Heiji salió de los últimos, igual o más molesto que Kaito y resopló con rabia. Al parecer, era un virus porque Shinichi también frunció el ceño ante la posición de sus amigos.

-Piensa que sólo supiste que se infiltró en la Organización. No has sabido ningún detalle de eso u otra cosa que Kazuha haya hecho en tu ausencia.-Dijo el detective a Heiji con seriedad.-Y tú, Kaito, piensa que no tenías ninguna relación con Aoko que los obligara a informarte sobre ello, y piensa que tú aceptarse ayudar y ser ayudado.

-¿No creen que deberíamos hablar con sus hijos?-Dijo Kaito ignorando el comentario de su amigo.-Por lo menos ellos serán sinceros.

-Tienes razón, hay algo que me dio mala espina de todo esto.-Dijo Heiji optando por lo mismo que el mago.

-Si quieren, lo ignoran. Pero después, no se sulfuren.-Dijo Shinichi dolido.-Ahora vamos a buscarlos y por último nos damos una vuelta.

**XXX**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Shiho, encontraron a sus hijos en la misma posición que la científica los había dejado. Ambos sentados en un sillón individual, leyendo muy concentrados lo que tenían entre sus piernas. Mientras Henry leía una revista científica que le había dado Shiho, Arthur revisaba unos apuntes de una libreta gris. Cuando entraron, demoraron un poco de tiempo en reparar en su presencia, pero dejaron de inmediato sus textos.

-Hola papá.-Dijo Arthur acercándose a darle un abrazo.- ¿Cómo les fue?

Aún sin estar acostumbrado al cariño de padre e hijo, Shinichi le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Escuchó, sin embargo, a Henry que saludaba de la misma forma Heiji y el moreno se mostraba más incómodo que él. Entre los dos detectives tuvieron que silenciar con la más dura de las miradas a Kaito, que había notado todo y les sonreía con malicia.

-Nos fue bien. Pero, nos faltó una parte. Necesitamos que nos expliquen lo que han investigado. Si no, James Black no nos contará todo por la conveniencia del país.

Los niños se miraron con impresión. Bajaron sus miradas con pena, con verdadera e inocente pena. Comprendieron entonces los adultos, que los chicos no podían decir nada. Su descubrimiento era tan importante que era peligroso. Y el trío también sintió pena: sólo eran niños que se veían en una contradicción de decir algo o no.

-Mierda, por qué es tan difícil.-Murmuró Kaito enojado cruzándose de brazos.-Al fin y al cabo no van a ser tan transparentes en nuestro propio bando.

-¡No se moleste, tío Kaito!-Saltó Henry con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Les contaremos igual!-Dijo Arthur a la defensiva.-Ya les habíamos dicho que lo haríamos, y no somos mentirosos.

-Henry, escucha. ¿A quién le contaron esto?-Preguntó Heiji tomando por los hombros a su hijo.

-Sólo a James Black-Respondió el mini Hattori.-Fue muy chocante para él. Ni siquiera a Akai le dijo la verdad completa.

-¿Ni siquiera a Akai?-Se sorprendió Shinichi.

-No, sólo le dijo que era grave.-Dijo Arthur.-Creo que llamó al Director General del FBI para tener una reunión de emergencia.

-Ya me harté de tanto secretito en el mismo bando.-Dijo Kaito perdiendo su amplia paciencia.-Quiero saber que pasó aquí.

-¡Kuroba!-Le gritaron Shinichi y Heiji al mago, ante la mirada temerosa de sus hijos.

Kaito se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de donde había estado Arthur, culpable. Antes de pedirles perdón a los niños por su extraña actitud, sintió algo que le incomodó en el trasero. Se sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba lo que era el cuaderno de apuntes de Arthur.

-Lo siento.-Dijo el mago entregando el objeto a su dueño.-No suelo reaccionar así.

-No, si es comprensible. Si no hubiese sido porque nos atrevimos a pedir permiso, estaríamos igual que tú.-Dijo Arthur sabiamente.-Mejor siéntense. Nosotros iremos a buscar algo de tomar para que se relajen, y les contaremos.

Los chicos desaparecieron hacia la cocina que ni la misma Shiho había usado aún. Los dos detectives se sentaron igual de cansados que el mago. Y era más porque se sentían viejos al lado de sus hijos, aunque todavía ninguno llegara a los treinta.

-Se parece a Ran.-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo de pronto.-Ella haría lo mismo: nos calmaría un poco y buscaría algo para aclarar la situación.

-Baboso, deja de pensar en tu mujer.-Dijo Kaito retomando su actitud maliciosa.

-No es mi culpa que la abstinencia te haga mal.-Contraatacó Shinichi.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-No, Kudo tiene razón.-Dijo Heiji.-Poco antes de que terminaras con Shiho andabas algo molesto. Ahora lo estás mucho más. Podríamos decir que la abstinencia te transforma en un mal genio.

-Detectives incompetentes.-Dijo el mago ofendido.-No necesito de sexo para vivir.

-Si no fuese porque te conocemos, no lo diríamos.-Dijo Shinichi divertido.

-Pues, hagamos un desafío.-Dijo Heiji con confianza.-No aguantas sin sexo demasiado tiempo.

-Pero cuanto.-Dijo Shinichi recordando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin sexo?

-Dos semanas. Estoy seguro que no pasa de dos semanas.-Decidió el moreno.

-¿Dos semanas? Está bien, déjenme decirles que ya he ganado.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-No contaría con ello…-Murmuró Heiji.

-¡Se ven más relajados!-Dijo Henry apareciendo con su amigo y cinco vasos llenos de Cola.

A Heiji le hubiese gustado decirle a su hijo que a veces fastidiar a alguien era muy divertido. Pero prefirió guardarse el comentario para no corromper a los niños antes de tiempo. Los niños dejaron la bandeja con vasos en el centro de mesa y buscaron en el bolso de Arthur un portátil. En silencio, Arthur encendió el aparato mientras Henry ocupaba una postura formal, tal como lo había hecho frente a James Black.

-Bueno, cabe decir que estamos rompiendo las reglas.-Dijo Henry nervioso.-Pero aceptamos las consecuencias, después de todo sólo somos niños, no afectará en nuestro futuro laboral. Esto sólo fue escuchado por James Black, de modo que si él decide contarles, tienen que parecer impresionados. Igual ustedes se pueden sorprender, pero no nos exijan tanto.

-Cuando mi mamá viajó a Japón, hace ya más de dos semanas, le pedimos permiso a James Black para revisar los archivos.-Dijo Arthur.-Esto se debió a que habíamos visto clandestinamente todo lo que el FBI hizo en Japón contigo para atrapar la Organización. Nos parecieron sospechosas algunas cosas que pasaron aquí y pensamos que podría haber algo más oculto en el FBI y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

-Primero. Cuando Akai volvió al FBI, después de hacerse el muerto en Japón.-Siguió Arthur, enumerando con su mano.-Todos los informes trataban de que los posibles miembros se estaban moviendo al otro lado de Japón, fuese cual fuese el lugar. Al tener acceso a los documentos, supimos que tres cuartos de esos sospechosos fueron encontrados muertos. Ese cuarto de personas que quedó con vida, se fue de Japón y eran exclusivamente los que tenían nombre de alcohol.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Heiji sin perder detalle.-Sus dudas cayeron en que eran vigilados permanentemente por agentes de FBI y aún así fueron asesinados frente a sus ciegos ojos. Eso daría a pensar que algún infiltrado de los hombres de negro estuviese en el FBI. Uno o más, porque sería más fácil con cómplices.

-Exacto.-Asintió Henry.-Lo más curioso de todo, es que sus informes forenses confirmaban muerte por un sin fin de causas naturales, pero ninguno que recurriera a homicidio. Paros cardiacos, cáncer, epilepsia, apoplejía, etc. He comprobado mediante unas preguntas al doctor Araide y a tía Shiho, que al nivel de la OMS (Organización Mundial de la Salud), este tipo de muertes es producido por algo que se padece por un tiempo. Ante esto, no se podía decir que los habían envenenado. Y como fueron distintos tipos de muerte pero casi al mismo tiempo entre ellos, nos acordamos de ti, tío Shinichi.

-Ya veo. Se les ocurrió que estos infiltrados les dieron alguna droga que si ha logrado matar, sin dejar rastros, pero con distintas formas de muerte.-Dijo Shinichi pensativo.-La verdad, de ellos no me sorprende nada, y si pudieron eliminar a Shiho con tanta facilidad era porque tenían otra carta bajo la manga. Así que en vez de eliminar la información de Shiho, simulan hacerlo y perfeccionan la idea. Aunque no hay pruebas de ello…

-De hecho papá.-Dijo Arthur sonriendo al saber algo que su padre no.-Los agentes que atacaron en la última misión directa, rescataron un ordenador que se presume tiene esos y otros datos. El doctor Araide le preguntaría a tía Shiho por si hubiese alguna forma de descifrar el código. Los informáticos no han querido hacer nada por el momento, porque sólo ofrece dos oportunidades y tiene muchos caracteres para descubrirlo tan rápido.

-Eso es raro.-Opinó Kaito.-Shi ya dijo todo lo que conocía de ellos. No deberían molestarla más.

-Tengo entendido que ella se ofreció.-Volvió a interrumpir Arthur sin poder contenerse ante tanta información. Colocó un dedo en su boca para recordar.-Sí, le llamaba la atención.

-Después, hablaré con ella personalmente.-Dijo Heiji aguantando las ganas de insultar a la científica.-Continúen.

-Quedamos en lo de las muertes múltiples.-Dijo Henry.-Como dijo papá, todo implicaría infiltrados y cómplices. Vimos los archivos e informes de los agentes que vigilaban a los posibles miembros. Entiendan archivo como su historial de vida e informes como sus investigaciones de casos. Sin embargo, no encontramos nada de extraño en ellos.

-Y ahí fue cuando Akai nos dijo lo fácil que era cambiar datos, sobre todo si tú mismo los proporcionas.-Dijo Arthur.-Por lo que le dijimos a James Black que debía investigarlos con sus cercanos de máxima confianza, de los cuales supiera que no lo traicionarían.

-Exacto. Eso fue todo lo que le dijimos a James Black.-Corroboró Arthur con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces permítanme cambiar la pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que no le dijeron a Black?-Preguntó Shinichi con seriedad.

Kaito y Heiji lo miraron con inquisición. Y era porque no habían visto al igual que Shinichi las constantes miradas cómplices entre los niños. La diversión que mostraban al hablar de Akai, y el tono que tenían al concluir con lo dicho. Eso no era todo, estaba seguro. Y ya tenía bastantes sospechas que estaba a punto de comprobar.

-Hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto.-Comenzó a hablar el detective de kanto.-Ustedes han querido destacar inconscientemente que eso ha sido sólo lo que James Black se enteró. Personalmente creo que es suficiente para alterar al Jefe del FBI, pero es insuficiente para mí. Digamos que soy muy detallista. Lo otro que me llamó la atención es Akai. Conozco muy bien a ese tipo y sé que no se conformará con lo que le dijeron por encima. Lo último que pensaría de él es que le dio el cambio de actitud. Eso sería como pensar que dejará de vestir de negro.

-Nosotros dijimos que James le dijo. Akai no necesitaba saberlo, porque lo había descubierto con nosotros.-Explicó Arthur maravillado con la sabiduría de su padre.

-Entonces, los que partimos mal somos nosotros.-Dijo Kaito cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza sin señal de arrepentimiento. Los dos detectives hicieron lo mismo, pero de un modo menos obvio. Considerarían ese tipo de información privilegiada una forma de dar un gran golpe a la organización. Lamentablemente no era algo para divulgar, tendrían que convencer a todo el resto de los agentes de los caminos que ellos tomarían. De eso, Akai tendría que tomar mucha importancia.

-La decisión de no decirles todo a las autoridades, fue meramente nuestra.-Dijo Henry.-Y fue por una razón sencilla: hay uno de los sospechosos que queremos vigilar personalmente, porque había estado involucrado con un cercano nuestro y porque simplemente nos cae mal. Lo sé, es subjetivo, pero es necesario.

-¿Quién es ése sospechoso?-Preguntó Kaito a los niños.

Arthur volvió su atención al portátil y terminó girando la pantalla hacia los adultos. Los tres tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para poder ver con mejor nitidez y se sorprendieron en el acto. Ante sus ojos había una foto de archivo que mostraba a un hombre alto, de aspecto formal, ancho de espaldas, tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos grises y nariz recta. Su nombre estaba sobre la foto, sin embargo fue duro creer eso.-Una de las personas que estaban en eso, fue Richard Green. Apenas lo supimos, quisimos alertar a tía Aoko, pero Akai nos contó que habían cortado y que se veían rodeadas por ustedes. De ese modo, sentíamos que estaban más protegidas.

-Ya sé que los puede impresionar mucho.-Dijo Henry mirando las todavía absortas miradas de los tres adultos.-Pero cuando él estuvo en la persecución a posibles miembros, su compañero y él supuestamente fueron atacados y dejados inconscientes. Primero, los de la organización nunca dejan inconcientes, y si es así es para llevarte y matarte bien. Y segundo, el compañero terminó con serio daño cerebral que lo incapacitó para el trabajo como agente, hasta hace siete años estaba en coma, pero falleció. En cambio, Richard sólo tuvo una herida superficial en la nuca, de la que rápidamente se recuperó. Discúlpennos, pero no creemos que sea una coincidencia, ni suerte.

Se miraron entre ellos, o más bien los detectives miraron a Kaito y se miraron entre ellos para calmar al mago que se le fue toda la alegría. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños muy fuerte, hasta dejarlos blancos. Su respiración se aceleró cinco veces más rápida y perdió cualquier brillo en su rostro.

-Cálmate, Kaito. No hagas ni digas ninguna estupidez. Su deducción es válida, pero todavía no han comprobado nada. Hay que investigar más y obviamente tú no puedes hacerlo.-Dijo Shinichi levantándose de su silla y tomándolo de los hombros.-Kaito…hay cientos de agentes que pueden ser espías en el FBI, Richard es sólo uno. Recuerda que debes ir a Las Vegas a seguir a Snake. ¡Focalízate en eso!

El mago parecía haber entrado en una crisis interna. Miraba fijamente un punto mientras se mordía el labio interior. Sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y matar a golpes a Richard. Lo haría en cualquier momento. Shinichi lo notó y lo obligó a concentrar su mirada en la de él. Se había dado cuenta que lo chocante de verse cara a cara y encontrarse con sí mismos físicamente, los hacía reaccionar rápidamente. Por eso, cuando ambas miradas azules chocaron, Kaito dio un salto y fue a golpear la puerta principal del departamento.

Cuando sintió realmente su piel a punto de rasgarse y dejar salir sangre de ella, se detuvo. Volteó y miró a los niños con súplica, como pidiéndoles que negaran lo recién dicho. Estaba bastante harto de no poder mantener su cara de póquer a la vista de los demás, porque lamentablemente ese día, todo lo relacionado con Aoko lo estaba rodeando como si el destino quisiese burlarse de él y decirle que ése era su castigo por todo lo que había hecho de incorrecto.

-¿Hola? ¿Jii? Necesitamos que vengas urgente al departamento "233B". Es por Kaito. Gracias. Te esperamos.-Dijo rápidamente Heiji por el teléfono del hotel antes de cortar y asentir a Shinichi.

-No sabes cuanto nos gustaría que fuese mentira, tío Kaito. Pero…-Dudó Arthur de seguir dando información por el estado de su mago favorito.

-¿Han encontrado algo definitivo?-Preguntó Shinichi racionalizando completamente todo que suponía el tema.

-No podemos decir que es definitivo, pero nos llevó a decidir investigarlo cuando llegase de Japón.-Dijo su hijo al fin.-Aquella vez, en Japón, no ha sido la única vez que Richard ha salido airoso de los combates y sus compañeros asesinados, siendo estos pilares importantes de las misiones.

-No está con tía Aoko, es lo bueno. No se dejará rodear por él, estoy seguro. Así que tienen que confiar en que ella es capaz de protegerse por sí misma.-Dijo Henry cerrando el portátil con pena.-Ella ya ha sufrido mucho, creo que merece luchar independientemente, aunque con ustedes rodeándola.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ha sufrido mucho?-Preguntó Kaito saliendo apenas de su sumisión.

-No sólo te perdió a ti como amigo y primer amor.-Dijo el ojiverde.-Aquí nosotros vimos como la organización volvía a quitarle la alegría.

Antes de que Kaito pudiese preguntar algo más, el timbre sonó nuevamente. Heiji abrió y el viejo Jii entró como si estuviese en una persecución. Se detuvo frente al mago y lo examinó con preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorito Kaito?-Preguntó el anciano.

-Kaito necesita concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean los agentes del FBI.-Explicó Shinichi como si fuese lo más común.-Mañana se irá a Las Vegas a vigilar a Snake y estoy seguro que irá con usted. Podemos darle quince minutos para que lo enfoque bien y lo encontremos en recepción.

Jii asintió aumentando la preocupación en su rostro. Cada padre tomó a su hijo de la mano y se despidieron con una leve inclinación del anciano ayudante de Kid el Ladrón. Cuando quedaron los dos solos, mago y asistente se miraron con pena. Kaito tapó su rostro con las manos y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire.

-Aoko…está en más problemas de los que creía.-Dijo Kaito más tranquilo al quitar sus manos de su rostro.-No puedo dejarla aquí mientras vamos a Las Vegas.

-Tampoco es seguro que la lleve con usted, señor. –Dijo Jii tomando asiento frente al mago.-Si me permite recordarle, estará su enemigo Snake allí, y si la señorita Aoko va con usted, puede ser el nuevo blanco para atacarlo y amenazarlo como Kaito Kuroba y Kid el Ladrón.

-Sí…tienes razón, pero no puedo dejarla más sola.

-No estará sola, señor. Estoy seguro que sus amigos no dejarán de protegerla en su ausencia.-Dijo con seguridad Jii alivianando poco a poco las dudas de Kaito.-Y según he escuchado hoy de otras bocas, la señorita Aoko es muy hábil para defenderse sola.

Kaito se dejó de balancear en la silla y sonrió con agradecimiento. En menos de dos minutos, Jii había vuelto a tranquilizarlo con cosas que el hubiese pensado que serían distintas de no haber sido Aoko la causante de su desesperación. Heiji y Shinichi puede que hayan tratado con lo mismo, pero Jii había aprendido muy bien que tono de voz usar para convencer a Kaito. Para él, Jii era su maestro en las sombras y que simulaba ser un ayudante. Instaló con gran permanencia su cara de póquer, y Jii supo que ahora sí que comenzaba la hora de entrar en acción.

-En ese caso, Jii, vamos a hablar de nuestra nueva situación a la americana…

**XXX**

_Una disco. Mucha gente en un lugar de espacio reducido donde sabía que ordenados no alcanzarían todos. No sabía como había llegado ahí, o mejor dicho, no sabía como se había dejado convencer de estar allí. Esperaba que los dos estafadores que habían sabido engañarla llegaran luego, porque era la única patética que estaba sola, sentada en el bar, bebiendo sidra, con una cara de aburrimiento increíble. No era su noche._

_"Quizás no puedas pasarla bien otra vez. Tienes que aprovechar que has sido tu propia conejilla de indias y salir así. Estaremos nosotros dos para protegerte", le había dicho un chico alto y moreno._

_"Viniendo de ti, desde lo de conejilla ya se había puesto interesante", apoyó su compañero de sonrisa maliciosa. "Vamos, Haibara…digo, Shiho, sólo para probar si eres buena para estos antros. No te volveremos a mencionar esto si no te gusta"._

_Le terminaron diciendo técnicamente que era una rata de laboratorio que desde que había probado un nuevo prototipo con duración indefinida, se había escondido de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Conan. Tiempo antes, eso no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto, pero como se había dejado llevar varias veces por las locuras del trío de amigos, se ofendió rápidamente._

_"Está bien. Sólo está vez. Pero tengo que ir a otro lado, así que me juntaré con ustedes en la disco"._

_Y ahí estaba. Miraba a todos lados seguidamente porque no podía evitar en pensar en la presencia de Gin cuando el humo de cualquier cigarrillo le llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Esos dos eran tan insensibles, que no pensaron en que alguien pudiese reconocerla. El único que lo habría hecho hubiese sido Kudo, pero estaba sin memoria y ella no se había molestado en recordarle que era Shiho Miyano._

_-¿Qué hace alguien como tú, en un lugar como éste?-_

_La bioquímica volteó rápidamente la cabeza. Un hombre de más o menos su misma edad real estaba a su lado. Al igual que ella, no poseía todos los rasgos orientales necesarios para parecer completamente japonés. Vestía ropa informal, pero muy bien ordenada. Su cabello era castaño claro bien cortado, sus ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa confiada. Tenía una forma de pararse muy poco común, como si fuese un caballero. Pero para Shiho, los caballeros habían desaparecido en la misma Edad Media._

_-¿A qué vino eso de "alguien como yo"?-Le devolvió el saludo de manera especial, pretendiendo ignorarlo._

_-No eres de las que vienen seguido para acá. Incluso, podría decir que es tu primera vez en una disco.-Shiho lo miró con inquisición.-Traes contigo un bolso muy grande. Por lo general, las chicas vienen con bolsos minúsculos que no les incomoden al bailar o conversar. No vienes por total gusto, porque has tenido todo este tiempo los labios fruncidos mirando tu vaso con desánimo. Le has hecho el favor a alguien, porque miras a todos lados y miras tu reloj de pulsera con exasperación al tener que estar rodeado de desconocidos. Y crees que soy un acosador profesional.-El atractivo desconocido le sonrió con una disculpa.-Porque piensas que para saber todo esto debo haberte observado mucho tiempo._

"_Bingo" Pero había sido lo más divertido que le había pasado desde que llegó a aquél antro. No le dio ninguna mirada de impresión por sus descubrimientos, pero le sonrió levemente y el tipo se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos al lado de ella, con su sonrisa de victoria. Pidió un simple refresco y le dio el primer trago en silencio, sin dejar de observarla._

_-¿Dañaron tu orgullo y por eso estás aquí?-Preguntó el castaño con familiaridad._

_-Podría decirse que sí. Saben que no soy muy dada a salir a estos lugares y sociabilizar con la gente.-Le respondió Shiho bebiendo otro trago._

_-Los amigos son especialistas en eso. Lo que nunca se esperan es cualquier tipo de venganza. Yo te puedo dar consejos.-Detuvo su charla ante la mirada profunda de la chica.- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué lugares frecuentas? He visto tu cara en algún lado.-Dijo Shiho analizando detalladamente a su compañero de copas._

_-¿Esa es tu forma de justificar el que me mires tanto?_

_Shiho sintió parte de su sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas. El chico sonrió sin dejar escapar ninguna risa. Sabía que eso era completamente falso, porque en realidad se le hacía conocido su rostro. Si sabía que era guapo, bien, pero que no anduviese poniendo en los demás sus palabras._

_-Me parece justo que me cuentes algo de ti. Yo lo haría, pero ya te has molestado en hacer una serie de deducciones…-_

_Dejó la frase en aire al ver a Heiji y Kaito llegando a la disco y atrayendo muchas miradas femeninas. Levantó el brazo y lo sacudió lo suficiente para que los chicos la vieran y fueran hacia ella. Su rostro mostró verdadero asombro cuando Kaito saludó al desconocido con una sonrisa burlona, pero como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Heiji hizo lo mismo, pero le aclaró algunas dudas._

_-Menos mal que se encontraron, hubiese sido lioso juntarnos entre tanta gente.-Dijo el moreno indicando a la cantidad de gente del lugar.-Y dime Hakuba, ¿cómo supiste que Shiho venía con nosotros?_

_Los dos aludidos se miraron con interrogación, pero una luz les apareció en la cabeza. Hakuba. Shiho lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era detective, como Heiji y Shinichi, que había participado con ellos en algunos casos forzosos. Y era el Hakuba del cual Kaito se burlaba siempre cuando salía victorioso de sus robos como Kid el Ladrón._

_-Únicamente, porque sólo a ustedes se les ocurre dejar llegar sola a una mujer hermosa no acostumbrada a estos lugares. Es muy de famosos egocéntricos.-Respondió Hakuba recuperándose de la impresión.-Una de las razones por las que creería que no eres Kid, es porque no cuidas a esta joya._

_-Gracias por aclararme la idea de que te acercaste a ella para hacerte el lindo, Hakuba.-Dijo Heiji sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Y para que lo sepas, cuidamos muy bien de esta joya. Solamente la sacamos a pasear aprovechando de que nos encontraríamos contigo.-Dijo Kaito con la misma sonrisa que Heiji pero más pronunciada.-No te aproveches de ella._

_-Bendita sea yo entre muchos hombres, sobre todo cuando me tratan como objeto. Muy romántico.-Dijo Shiho mostrando su descontento._

_Kaito y Heiji se deshicieron en disculpas ante Shiho. La chica dejaba de enojarse a cada intento de los chicos, pero tenía dignidad. Había estado, técnicamente y prácticamente coqueteando con otro de los detectives más conocidos de Japón. Y en ese caso especial, de Inglaterra. Lo miró y se volvió a sonrojar por encontrárselo mirándola fijamente. Si como completos desconocidos se habían sentido muy cómodos, cómo sería después, aislando a sus dos amigos del plan._

**XXX**

Shiho por fin había llegado a su departamento. Lo primero que hizo fue resoplar ante el evidente desorden en la sala. De seguro Kaito había estado por ahí con los otros. Según lo que había dicho Araide, los departamentos eran prácticamente iguales, exceptuando por la vista que tenían. Ella contaba con vista a la ciudad, algo que le preocupaba tanto como le gustaba. Los mejores francotiradores eran capaces de llegar a ella desde los más lejanos edificios que se veían. Aunque ella no sería tan estúpida de dejarse ver con facilidad.

Dejo su bolso en el sillón, y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha relajante, porque había tramitado muchas cosas en el día. Se comenzó a quitar la ropa. Uno de los muchos beneficios que había tenido al conocer mejor a Heiji y a Kaito, era el haber aprendido a hablar con libertad de lo que vivió en la organización. Sin Shinichi activo, ellos dos sin quererlo o insinuarlo, lograban que cada vez que se nombraba a un miembro, ella sintiera menos frío y hiel en el cuerpo. Con Heiji era algo competitivo, porque de los tres era el que más discutía con Shiho y varias veces le echaba en cara su incredulidad ante su supuesto cambio de bando. Con Kaito era algo basado en la curiosidad; siempre habían sido y siempre serían opuestos extremos, pero dañados por el mismo grupo de personas. Quizás había sido la peor de las locuras salir ocho años con él, pero lo disfrutaron sin recordar las diferencias y similitudes; y Shiho se volvió un poco más humana para el resto del mundo, sabiendo que eso era tan bueno como malo. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo y la protección de los tres, incluso sin que Shinichi supiera de qué protegerla, sin dejar las discusiones hirientes con Heiji; y sin querer ser soltada del todo por Kaito. Después de poder haber vivido de nuevo una infancia, pero de forma un poco más normal, el trío y los detectives junior habían sido su salvación. Pero, cambiar de esa tranquilidad interna a diez cometarios por segundo sobre la organización; era algo que la hacia volver a estar a la defensiva. Realmente, no sabía si era eso, o que Hakuba también quería unirse al grupo protector, pero no en ese sentido.

Se metió en la tina y dejó caer el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo y suspiró. Ella no estaba preparada para eso del amor. Lo consideraba un buen sentimiento, pero que te torturaba el doble. Agradecida de poder desechar ese sentimiento por Shinichi y Kaito a tiempo, sin duda alguna, pero con Hakuba no podía hacer lo mismo. Quizás fue porque estaba resignada por los verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ran y Aoko de parte de ellos. Y era estúpido. Sentía que lo que le hizo Hakuba era peor, que ésa era la escusa perfecta para olvidarse de él como hombre más rápido que como lo hizo con el mago y el detective; pero simplemente no se podía. O era que simplemente no quería, menos ahora que volvía como caballero arrepentido y celoso. Sinceramente, odiaba el sistema límbico de su cerebro que producía todas sus emociones.

**_Jibun no omoi wo kotoba ni shiyou to_**

**_Anata wo mitara koe ni naranai and my heart…_**_  
_

_Quisiera expresar en palabras mis sentimientos, pero_  
_Cuando te veo, no me salen las palabras y mi corazón…_

Tiempo después, salió de la ducha con el cabello húmedo y una bata blanca sobre su cuerpo. Volvió a la salita y vio que una de sus revistas estaba fuera de lugar. Era la misma que había tomado Henry cuando la dejó en su departamento antes de ir a la reunión. Frunció el ceño. Ese mini Hattori era tan igual y a la vez tan distinto a su padre, que terminaría desesperándola. Mientras dejaba la revista junto a otro montón que logró desempacar durante la tarde, escuchó el timbre de su departamento sonar.

-Kaito estoy muy cansada.-Dijo Shiho abriendo la puerta sin mirar.- A menos de que sea importante…

-No soy Kaito. Pero prometo no molestarte tanto.-Dijo Hakuba que era el que realmente había tocado.

_Mierda. No era bueno pensar en las personas, luego éstas aparecen, _pensó Shiho. La cara del detective inglés demostraba que había estado al frío de la noche. Estaba completamente blanco, con manchitas rojas por el calor que daba el estar dentro del edificio. Pero siempre con su porte elegante. Parecía que realmente había nacido así, porque ni se esforzaba por comportarse así. El hecho de que Hakuba la miraba de la cabeza a los pies, le recordaba el hecho de que solo vestía una bata.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha.-Se defendió abriéndole la puerta del todo –Pasa.

Su voz señaló su tono de siempre, aquel que era de la antigua Shiho, la pequeña Ai Haibara. Se sentó en el sillón esperando a que Hakuba hiciese lo mismo en el del frente, pero el detective pasó frente a ella y se sentó a su lado con una prudente distancia para dar confianza.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar.-Dijo Hakuba.-Creo que es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, que estamos solos.

-Supongo que está bien.-Dijo Shiho. – Tendremos la segunda parte de la conversación.

-Veo que el alcohol no te borra la memoria. Eso es estupendo, porque justamente de eso vengo a hablarte: de tú y yo.

Silencio de incomodidad. Silencio prolongado y miradas profundas. Shiho volvía a sentirse débil ante Hakuba con esa miraba que estaba igual que cuando lo conoció, sin vacilaciones ni dudas. Eso le indicaba que le venía a informar algo que había decidido. Ya no importaba si era bueno o malo pera cualquiera de los dos.

-Tú nunca me echaste en cara lo que pasó con Akako. Después de todo salíamos juntos y el que te perdieras por unos días no argumentaba nada. Quiero que sepas…

-No. No me importa.-Interrumpió Shiho pasando la mano por su cara. –Al perdonar eso, lo deje ir. No necesito razones. Creo que tú mismo debes perdonarte eso, porque me conoces y sabes que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien. Está bien. Entonces nos saltamos a lo importante.-Dijo Hakuba algo incómodo por unos segundos. –He pensado que lo mejor sería si dejo de molestarte, como lo hice cuando llegué a la mansión, en el cuartel, después del bar, ahora al llegar al edificio. Creo que no me necesitas como lo fue cuando salíamos.

Mentira. Eso es mentira. Si lo que Hakuba decía era verdad, él no estaría tentado a tomar una de sus manos y entrecruzarlas. Si eso fuera lo que Shiho realmente pensara, no estaría comenzando a temblar ante la perspectiva de alejarse de él de nuevo. Era mentira. Una enorme y gran mentira. Pero nadie dijo nada para impedirlo. Shiho sólo bajó la mirada y Hakuba alisó una arruga en su chaqueta.

**_Sonna ni yasashiku shinaide_**_  
_**_Ashita wa kitto sorezore no keshiki ga matteru kamisama onegai_**

_No seas tan bueno conmigo_  
_De seguro para mañana nos espera un paisaje para cada uno, por favor dios..._

-Mañana viajo temprano a Londres. Aprovecharé de ver a mis padres. Así, supongo que servirá para nosotros.-Informó Hakuba retomando la charla.

-¿Cuento tiempo estarás ahí?- Pregunto Shiho sin dejar el tono monótono.

-Depende de lo que dure mi trámite. Pero no me perderé el golpe final.-Retomó su humor característico, levantándose del sillón. –Terminó siendo una de los casos más emocionantes de mi vida.

Shiho también se levanto tras él. Las piernas retomaron toda la tensión que había dejado en la ducha. Sintió los cinco metros de distancia como cinco mil kilómetros, donde apreciaba la ancha espalda del detective. Sentía también que no lo volvería a ver, en mucho tiempo. Aquello era tan cruel, verlo tan solo unos días y verlo nuevamente irse.

-Antes de irme yo...-Dijo Hakuba interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al voltear a verla -¿Qué pasa Shiho?

No supo a que se refería, hasta que el dedo índice de Hakuba pasó por sus ojos y le seco una lágrima. Ahí descubrió que tenía los ojos llorosos y que el que no tenía que haberse dado cuenta, lo hizo de los primeros.

-No es nada. Debe ser algún fallo a nivel de glándulas lagrimales.-Se excusó la científica limpiándose la cara con la manga de la bata.-Tengo que ver un médico. Le preguntaré a Ran, que es neurólogo.

-Si fuese así, habría que preguntarle por qué los sentimientos duelen tanto, o alegran tanto, si sabemos que provienen del cerebro.-Dijo Hakuba inclinándose hacia ella.

-Y se pueden controlar.-Dijo Shiho sin alejarse. –Por favor, trata de hacer lo mismo, Saguru.

-No puedo. No se pueden controlar y no quiero controlarlos.-Dijo Hakuba a centímetros de ella. –Menos si recuerdo que eres la única que me llama así. Por lo menos hasta mañana…

**_Tomorrow is the last Time anata no soba ni itai yo_**_  
_**_Saigo no kiss hanaretemo kokoro tsunagatteru_**_  
_

_Mañana es la última vez y quiero estar a tu lado_  
_El último beso, aunque estemos lejos nuestros corazones están unidos_

Shiho perdió la paciencia y terminó por cortar la distancia que había entre ellos. Sintió los todavía fríos labios del detective inglés sobre ella y trató de darle calor mediante un rápido beso. No necesitaban algo lento, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Era únicamente la ansiedad saciada de besar al otro. La puerta que iba a ser abierta, terminó sirviendo para que Hakuba se apoyase mejor y rodeara la cintura de Shiho con sus brazos, como si ella en cualquier momento se fuese a escapar.

Agradecía que el torpe de Kaito no hiciese cambiar la forma de besar de la científica, porque fue lo primero que no quiso irse nunca de su memoria. Sintió las manos femeninas afirmarse de su camisa con mucha fuerza, como si se fuese a caer o desmayar, como si Hakuba permitiese eso. Las mismas manos fueron deslizándose hasta dejar deslizar la chaqueta por los brazos del detective. Hakuba terminó dejándola caer al suelo, permitiéndose pequeños descansos para respirar y volver a besar a Shiho.

-Maldita sea, Shiho. No puedes hacerme cambiar de parecer así.-Se quejó Hakuba contradiciéndose al colocar una de sus manos bajo el muslo izquierdo de Shiho.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Después no importará, desde mañana podrás controlarlo.-Dijo Shiho desabrochándole la camisa.

-Desde mañana sí que lo controlaré.-Prometió Hakuba quitándole la bata para por fin ver su cuerpo desnudo.

La tomó de la cintura y ello lo rodeó con las piernas, dejando el desabrochado a medio hacer y apurándose con el cinturón del pantalón. Shiho realmente había perdido toda cordura cuando volvió a toparse con los labios de Hakuba, para ya dejarse llevar por todo lo acumulado por los simples contactos que no significaban nada. Como si supiese el camino de memoria, se fue por el pasillo hacia la habitación, con ella encima y sin dejar de besarla, porque realmente sentía quedarse sin oxígeno si dejaba de hacerlo.

Sería la última vez…

**_Saigo no hi tobidasou shinpai nai yo ne hora_**_  
__El último día, salgamos, mira que no hay nada de que preocuparnos_

**XXX**

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Arthur y Henry habían dado una vuelta por todo el edificio. Los pequeños les habían servido de guía y habían descubierto que muchos lugares que parecían ser departamentos, eran realmente salas llenas de tecnología y de información. El laboratorio donde trabajaría Shiho, estaba en subterráneo, por lo que no pudieron verlo. Pero vieron la sala informática, las oficinas principales, las zonas de entrenamiento, las de simulación, la zona satelital…bah, habían visto todo, incluso la gran cocina que de seguro ya había sido visitada por Agasa y Jii.

Les había servido para distraerse de tanta información en sus cabezas, sobre todo a Kaito. El mago había empezado a arrepentirse de la idea de ir a Las Vegas, dejando sola a Aoko. Pero razonando, recordó que había un equipo completo del FBI y sus amigos con ella, hasta Aoko misma podría defenderse, lo sabía, pero igual quería protegerla. Además, el haber dejado parte de su trabajo con Jii bien establecido, le había levantado el ánimo. El Kid que formaba parte de su ser, lo animaba a seguir en busca de su propia libertad.

Estaban en el primer piso, pero por el lado contrario a la recepción. La verdad ellos estaban ahí, porque esperar a las chicas en la recepción había sido una tortura. Todos los agentes, incluidos Dominique, Jack y el ya conocido Matt estaban. Matt al reconocerlos los fue a saludar y empezaron la ronda de presentaciones, uno a uno. Heiji y Shinichi no necesitaron decir que eran padres de Henry y Arthur, respectivamente. Tanto porque los chismes siempre se adelantaban a la velocidad de la luz, como porque los niños estaban al lado de ellos y el parecido era incuestionable. Kaito no evitó el hacerse el interesante y repartió rosas blancas entre todas las damas, ganándose un suspiro de cada uno de ellas. Comentarios como "padres encantadores" y "mago del siglo" fueron el inicio del hostigamiento por las preguntas.

Así que estaban donde los niños les dijeron saldrían las chicas. Esperando pacientemente, hasta que las tres aparecieron con un rostro cansado. No les importaron no ser pareja oficial, tener algún pequeño secreto, o arriesgarse al contacto tentador. Ran se apoyó en el pecho de Shinichi, Kazuha en el de Heiji y Aoko en el de Kaito. Suspiraron a la vez dando a entender que estaban cansadas y no le hallaban solución al problema.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Shinichi ordenando el cabello de Ran.

-Matsuda está completamente loco. Se desquició por completo. No puede decir nada coherente. Repite a cada momento que lo van a matar en el momento preciso.-Dijo Aoko separándose lamentablemente de Kaito.

-Le tuve que administrar tranquilizantes, habrá que darle suero de la verdad. Por suerte no habrá tanto en contra para eso.-Dijo Ran volviendo a suspirar.

-Te juro que si eso no funciona, le daré una de mis mejores técnicas.-Amenazó Kazuha practicando levemente en el pecho de Heiji.

-Tranquilas, caerá luego.-Dijo sabiamente Arthur.-Ninguno soporta suero de la verdad.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?-Preguntó Ran distraída.

Los tres adultos inmediatamente pusieron cara de santa inocencia después de mirarse con una fugaz incógnita. Las chicas pudieron sonreír nuevamente y los relajaron completamente. No era la sonrisa que significaba problemas, era la que les decían que los habían atrapado en su pequeña travesura de jugar con barro.

-No se preocupen, a Jodie se le salió sin querer. Es obvio que algo así pasaría. Ustedes no pueden vivir sin información.-Dijo Kazuha desordenando el pelo de Henry.

-Si es así…-Se relajó Heiji.-Necesitamos más información. Hay hechos que ocurrieron hace casi tres años y necesitamos saberlos.

Las chicas volvieron a cambiar su rostro. De cansancio a diversión. De diversión a seriedad completa. Ran y Kazuha se miraron con resignación, y suplicaron a Aoko, que había dado un paso atrás y negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Tanto madres como hijos suspiraron derrotados y volvieron a mirar Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito. Realmente les había tocado un primer día de vuelta bastante pesado.

-No creo que ahora…-Dijo Ran mirando a su amiga.

-Es necesario, Ran. Necesitamos saber que pasó para armar este puzzle.-Dijo Shinichi con seriedad sin mirar a las chicas para no ablandarse.-Si se van a cumplir tres años puede tener una gran importancia, así que es mejor que a pesar de todo cooperen.

-Que les cuenten las chicas entonces, yo estoy agotada. Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza. Así que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.-Dijo Aoko en tono resignado y apenado dándoles la espalda en dirección al ascensor.

Quedaron nuevamente en silencio, viendo como Aoko ocultaba su rostro con su cabello y desaparecía tras las puertas del ascensor. Kaito no pestañaba en su intento de estudiar a fondo cada gesto de la criptógrafa y descubrir el por qué su estado de ánimo. Se vio en un problema: escuchar la verdad o seguir a Aoko. Miró suplicante a las chicas.

-Ve con ella.-Dijo Ran conciliadora.-Estará en la azotea del edificio y estoy segura de que a ti sí te lo contara.

Heiji y Shinichi le dieron todo su apoyo con sus miradas y el mago corrió tras Aoko. Se subió al ascensor del otro lado y apretó el botón del último piso. Como era de suponer, la paciencia se le hizo poca y cuando las puertas se abrieron, tuvo que subir dos pisos en escaleras. El tramo se le hizo eterno a pesar de ir a toda velocidad y sólo cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea hizo una gran inspiración. Aoko estaba ahí, tal como lo había predicho Ran. Sentada en el suelo con todo su castaño cabello cayendo por su rostro. Sus hombros temblaban rápidamente por lo que supuso que eran sus sollozos. No pudo evitar dejarse caer tras ella y abrazarla con toda la ternura que la situación le permitía.

"_El recuerdo es muy amargo"_ pensaba Aoko creyendo que la noche de Washington era el único testigo de su llanto. Pero, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola supo inmediatamente que _él_ estaba ahí. Se dejó querer y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kaito. Patéticamente para ella, era algo reconfortante estar así, como le hubiese gustado estar cuando eran estudiantes.

-¿Fue tan malo?-Preguntó con su voz tranquila Kaito.

-Fue pésimo. Lo peor. Yo creía que después de irme de Japón no me iba a pasar nada malo dentro de lo que significa estar en contra de la Organización.-Respondió Aoko híper ventilando.-Pero tienes que saberlo. Como todos los que están aquí.

-No quiero saberlo si estás así.-Dijo Kaito manteniendo milagrosamente su cara de póquer.

-¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! ¡Menos ahora!-Dijo Aoko dejando de llorar sin darse cuenta para golpear un brazo del mago.

-Pues veo que eres muy capaz de controlarte.-Soltó sarcástico Kaito aguantando el dolor.

-¿Quieres saberlo o no?

Kaito sonrió ampliamente como hace mucho rato que no lo hacía. Aoko había dejado abruptamente de llorar para mostrarse como la adolescente que discutía con él por sus perversiones. Lo miraba seria, demostrando que lo golpearía si no fuesen "adultos civilizados". Él también creía que era necesario que lo golpearan muy fuerte en el rostro, pero era obvio que no lo diría porque significaría un gran dolor en el futuro, además de su hermoso rostro de mago todo morado.

-¿Estás dispuesta a contármelo? Puedo bajar a escuchar a las chicas.-Dijo Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

-Escúchame a mí. Por favor.-Dijo Aoko suplicante. El mago sólo con esa cara supo que no iba a poder dormir tan plácidamente como lo había presupuestado a la luz del sol.

_*Flash*Back*_

_El primer edificio oculto que tuvo el FBI estaba en los límites de la cuidad de la cuidad. Tenía menos plantas, menos sostificación, pero los mismos materiales de construcción. Su seguridad constaba de dos guardias cada ocho horas y un detector de metales. En otras palabras, se veía como el más vulgar de los hoteles de Washington D.C. Fue una de las exigencias del Director del FBI a James Black, más por su antipatía al ex director que por la protección de imagen del FBI. Al contrario de James Black, que lo aceptó más por permanecer oculto como departamento recién creado, que por darle gusto al nuevo jefe. Siempre se le consideraría a James Black como el verdadero y eterno director del FBI, como el "Jefe en las Sombras", porque el seguía allí y a través de diez años vio pasar a dos autoridades después de él, que sin embargo no tenían la misma actitud y eficiencia._

_El Departamento Contra la Organización Oscura, nació de la idea de una reunión entre James Black y otros involucrados con la Organización. Shuichi Akai; quien de motivos profesionales pasó a afrontarlo de manera fríamente personal; Jodie Saintemillion, cuyo padre fue asesinado por uno de los miembros más enigmáticos de la Organización; Andre Camel, que terminó más culpable por el trágico fin de la inserción de Akai en el bando enemigo y hoy participaba por principio y vocación; y Ran Mouri, que había llegado hace poco para integrarse al programa de Protección de Testigos, pero que prometía ser una gran adversaria. La reunión en un principio era para tratar con especial énfasis en la protección de Ran, al haber sido la conviviente y la novia de Shinichi Kudo (aunque eso no lo admitiría públicamente hasta saber de su embarazo), el principal dolor de cabeza de la Organización. James Black estaba a días de terminar su periodo como cabeza del FBI y el Akai revivido mencionó la idea como broma "para que te mantengas al mando de algo". Cuando el sabio hombre presentó la idea no pudieron negarla debido a sus argumentos: que la Organización era un tema serio para que cualquier agente sin conocimiento carnal de la situación trabajara y que así se estaría concentrado exclusivamente en capturarlos._

_Así empezó, y se adhirieron agentes totalmente dispuesto a dar la vida por darle fin a la Organización. Agradecieron el apoyo de Japón, el país en descubrir a los hombres de negro. Aparte de Ran Mouri, contaron con cercanos, Kazuha Toyama, Aoko Nakamori y Saguru Hakuba. Poco tiempo después contaron con Heiji Hattori, Kid el Ladrón y la científica ex miembro de la Organización a la cual Akai se escapaba como si fuese peste. Tomoaki Araide, que se trasladó a Washington, viajaba una vez cada cuatro meses a interrogar a Miyano. Así también fue el apoyo de otros extranjeros alrededor del mundo._

_El edificio permanecía igual. Aumentaban los agentes y atrapaban algunos miembros menores. Las intromisiones de los pequeños Arthur y Henry aún siendo muy chicos y tan inteligentes como el mismo Akai, los llevaron a muchos de ellos. Además parecía que los hombres de negro actuaran sin consideración, apareciendo seguido, pero sin la intervención de los miembros cuyo nombre en clave pertenecía a algún alcohol. Los agentes del FBI estaban extrañados y aliviados de cierta forma. Todo bien para ellos, hasta seis años después de abrir el departamento._

_A Ran le había cambiado la vida: tener un hijo, estudiar medicina y ser agente del FBI, no hubiese podido sobrellevarlo de no haber sido por los padres de Shinichi, Yusaku y Yukiko, que se mudaron a Washington. También pudo contar con ellos Kazuha, ya que los abuelos estaban felices con dos nietos a los cuales malcriar. Sin embargo, Ran y Kazuha dividían su vida en cuatro: sus hijos, la universidad, el FBI…y su amiga Aoko. Había costado mucho levantarle el ánimo. Desde que llegó, parecía un fantasma. Se iba a la azotea del edificio y se quedaba allí por horas. Cuando volvía, estaba toda su cara de princesa con signos de llantos. Ya sin saber como solucionarlo, irrumpieron en la azotea y evidentemente estaba llorando. _"No lo odio. No puedo ni quiero odiarlo. Sólo debo buscar la manera de desquitarme de todo esto, para que cuando lo vuelva a ver, no sea una amargada y reprimida"_, les dijo Aoko al verse descubierta. Y quizás fue su propia idea por la que nunca más la vieron llorar por Kaito; se unió por completo al grupo de agentes y promovió las salidas nocturnas; se le veía siempre con una pareja externa del FBI con la que duraba menos de dos meses y era algo que sólo hacía Aoko, eso de que ni ella ni el chico de turno terminaran enojados. Porque había sido la última vez que pronunció el nombre de Kaito. Por lo menos, hasta seis años después de su permanencia en Washington._

_Había llegado un nuevo agente. Por alguna extraña razón, Aoko no lo había podido conocer. Todos hablaban de él con mucha admiración y compañerismo. Que era inteligente, alegre, guapo, aventurero y malicioso. Se llamaba Leonardo Blaise, pero ya todos lo llamaban _"El fantástico Leo"_. Aoko lo tomaba como un fantasma, porque hasta Henry y Arthur lo habían conocido. Pasó alrededor de un mes, hasta que lo vio por fin. Tuvieron una misión en común y lo primero que pensó fue que hubiese sido mejor no haberlo conocido. Era, psicológicamente, igual a Kaito. Reconocía cada gesto de Kaito en él. No dejaba de sonreír, no dejaba mostrar su tristeza, malinterpretaba las cosas a propósito para sacar comentarios maliciosos y nunca perdía el optimismo ante la más aterradora misión. Aoko se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de él durante aquella misión, pero con lo que no contó fue que a diferencia de Kaito, Leo demostrara su interés en ella. Obviamente, se sintió atraída por él y comenzó a conocerlo mejor a tal punto que le dijo sobre el mago y su parecido._

_-No te preocupes, hay más de mí en lo que estoy seguro nos diferenciamos. Será fácil comprobarlo.-Dijo Leo con confianza.-Salgamos juntos._

_El agente tenía razón, al poco tiempo el rostro de Kaito despareció de él y fue la primera persona después del mago del cual podía decirse que quería como hombre. Sin saberlo vio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Y sus amigas lo notaron y todo el FBI lo notó: era el par de enamorados del edificio. Los pequeños Arthur y Henry, que habían visto siempre mal que sus madres o Aoko salieran con otros hombres y eran muy sobre protectores, se dejaron ganar por Leo y fueron los primeros en celebrar cuando comenzaron a salir. Todos los envidiosos no les daban más de los típicos dos meses, pero cuando vieron que habían pasado los ocho, escuchaban las campanas de la iglesia._

_-¿Qué dirías si te pido matrimonio, Aoko?-Le preguntó Leo mientras cenaban en un restaurante._

_Aoko, que había aprendido mucho más de la vida, entrelazó su mano con la de él. Siempre había estado sorprendida de esa relación, de lo increíble que era sentir de nuevo sentimientos puros. De querer dejar para siempre a Kaito como un posible recuerdo. De no volver nunca a Japón y empezar una nueva vida. Por eso le dijo que sí, pero que esperarían más tiempo para hacerlo. Hakuba, Kazuha y Ran no quisieron comentar la causa por la que Aoko había llegado al FBI, porque la veían tan feliz al lado de Leo y era algo completamente sincero. Todo les marchaba bien; Ran iniciaba su especialización en neurología, Aoko había estudiado criptología y Kazuha desempeñaba ya dos años como abogada en un bufete de Eri Kisaki. Todo les iba bien, a pesar de no estar con los hombres que realmente amaban, que nunca pensaron en una caída tan grande._

_Eran las veintidós y treinta y siete. Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Hakuba y los dos niños estaban en el departamento de la abogada. Conversaban de las preparaciones para la boda entre Leo y Aoko cuando en medio de esa lluviosa noche, sonó la alarma de emergencia. Fue la primera y última vez que sonó en el FBI. Leo llegó agitado diciendo que Organización en pleno había llegado a la azotea del edificio y estaban bombardeando hacia abajo. En medio de la desesperación, Aoko decidió por las madres que los niños se quedarían en el primer piso mientras ellos iban a ayudar a los heridos. Ya fuera por milagro o por el miedo que vieron en sus madres, pero Arthur y Henry hicieron caso y se ocultaron en la recepción del primer piso, porque afuera se veían más hombres vestidos de negro armados._

_Aquel edificio tenía quince plantas. Cuando los cinco agentes llegaron al límite donde no podía pasarles nada, estaban en el quinto. No sabían cuantos miembros había de FBI, pero sólo tenían en mente la idea de detener a la Organización. No se contaba el tiempo que peleaban y disparaban contra el enemigo. Podían ver a Gin y Vodka al fondo, tranquilos sin más que disparar cuando un agente se les acercaba. Realmente, ni siquiera Akai entendía por qué los hombres de negro estaban atacando y dándose a conocer, siendo que nunca antes había sido su política de grupo. También vieron a Chianti y Korn, que milagrosamente no utilizaban rifles, pero sí unas buenas pistolas. Aoko y Ran confundían con su semejanza física los desconocidos, Kazuha se debatía con Chianti de la misma forma que Leo lo hacía con Korn. A éste último le costaba más de lo que creía vencer al agente y aprovechó un descuido para escapar bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Leo lo siguió inmediatamente al recordar que Arthur y Henry estaban allí. Bajó por las escaleras a máxima velocidad y pudo adelantarse a Korn, que ya había visualizado a los dos niños de seis años que temblaban de miedo ante el arma del enemigo. _

_No podía decirles a los chicos que escaparan. Si se movían de sus espaldas, tenían más posibilidades de recibir un disparo cortesía del francotirador. Su única opción, era cargar rápidamente su arma y dispararle, si contaba con que la habilidad de Korn se desactivara por unos segundos para actuar._

_-Llegaste a tu propia tumba, agente.-Dijo Korn botando su arma con una mano y sacando de entre su ropa otra cargada.-Morirás como héroe trágico._

_Cuando Korn disparó, Leo cayó. Pero sintió de forma tan lenta esa caída, que vio paso a paso la cara deformada de Arthur y Henry por el temor. Quizás hubiese lanzado alguna frase estúpida, pero Korn lo remató de otros dos disparos. El francotirador esperó hasta que vio que el agente dejaba el vano intento de incorporar oxígeno a su cuerpo. Sonrió al pensar que hubiese sido más emocionante si le hubiese disparado a distancia con su rifle. Miró a través de sus lentes oscuros a sus próximas víctimas. Dos niños a los cuales reconoció como hijos de agentes, sobre todo al que era igual al niño que siempre se interponía en sus planes en Japón. Niño que en realidad era Shinichi Kudo y ahora estaba sin memoria y más protegido de lo que él creía._

_-Esto sí que interesante.-Dijo Korn viendo como Arthur tomaba el pulso de Leo._

_-¡Eres un maldito asesino!-Gritó Henry de impulso.- ¡Ni aunque nos mates evitarán que los capturen!_

_-Henry, cálmate.-Dijo Arthur con una seria madures mirando fijamente la punta del arma.-Los asesinos como él no entienden de razones, tienen sed de hambre. Nunca he podido entender por qué lo hacen y aunque lo supiera, nunca lo aceptaría._

_-Impresionantes últimas palabras, niño. Tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de ti._

_Alzó la pistola y apuntó a los chicos. Éstos cerraron los ojos en espera de lo peor y escucharon otros dos balazos. Pasaron segundos de silencio y sintieron resonar unos zapatos de aguja. Abrieron los ojos y donde antes había un francotirador a punto de matarlos, estaba el mismo pero tirado en el suelo. El paso de los tacos se detuvo a su derecha. Miraron y se encontraron con una mujer alta y delgada, rubia de ojos azules. Tenía en su mano una pequeña pero efectiva pistola. Sonrió a las los chicos con misterio y se inclinó hacia Korn que daba sus últimos respiros._

_-Nadie dañará a un ángel en ningún sentido, ni tampoco a sus querubines.-Dijo Vermouth en su suave inglés.-Rompiste mi regla, y no me importa lo que piense Chianti. Para el jefe, habrás muerto a la vez que el agente._

_Se puso completamente de pie, mientras guardaba su arma. Volvió hacia los niños y cuando llegó frente a ellos tuvo la confianza de doblar sus piernas para tocar directamente el piso. Los niños y la mujer de negro se miraron directamente un minuto, entre desafío e inquisición. Ni pestañeaban cuando la rubia mujer de eterna juventud prendió un cigarrillo y sacaba su teléfono móvil._

_-Mentiría si dijera que lamento la pérdida de su protector, porque es uno de los tantos que quiere atraparme. Pero sí lamento que haya tenido que ver esto tan temprano. Sus padres me matarían si supieran.-Colocó su móvil frente a la cara de los niños y tapó su nariz.-Good night._

_-No dejas de ser lo que eres sólo por salvarnos.-Fue lo último que dijo Arthur antes de caer dormido._

_-Lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, serás la futura bala plateada. Sólo por eso lo tomaré en cuenta.-Dijo Vermouth mandando un mensaje de texto.-Es hora de irnos compañeros._

_El tono de mensaje sonó en todos los móviles de los hombres de negro y desaparecieron rápidamente hacia los pisos inferiores. Los agentes los siguieron segundos después de reaccionar ante tan extraña maniobra. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, la mayoría subió a los automóviles y comenzó una persecución, pero Ran, Kazuha, Aoko y Hakuba buscaron con fervor a los niños. Los vieron tirados en el suelo y sus gritos fueron tan desgarradores que algunos agentes se detuvieron a ayudar. Los tomaron y confirmaron que estaban inconscientes, siendo la mejor noticia del día. Ran y Kazuha suspiraron con tranquilidad, pero al momento se dieron cuenta de que no era así._

_-¡NO! ¡LEO! ¡LEO! ¡LEO DESPIERTA!-Gritó Aoko rompiendo el llanto al lado del cadáver.- ¡LEO POR FAVOR! ¡LEO DESPIERTA!_

_Ran necesitó la ayuda de otros agentes para sacar a Aoko y tomar el pulso del todavía tibio cuerpo de Leo. Al no sentir nada y ver los disparos directos al corazón, ocultó con sus cabellos su rostro y negó hacia los agentes en silencio. Aoko retomó el llanto desesperado y se apoyó en Hakuba. No hubo ni un minuto de silencio, fueron tres que se interrumpieron con el despertar de Arthur._

_-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo está Henry? ¿No lo mataron como a Leo, no? ¡Mataron a Leo! Fue él.-Dijo Arthur apuntando al lugar donde ahora no había nada._

_-¿A quien te refieres?-Preguntó Akai que apareció entre los otros agentes._

_-Uno de los hombres de negro. Leo se le adelantó y nos protegió, pero el tipo tenía más armas y lo mató.-Soltó un sollozo a pesar de querer evitarlo.-Nos iba a matar, pero apareció ella y lo llamó Korn antes de matarlo._

_-¿Korn? ¿Ella?-Repitió Akai reconociendo al primero y sospechando de la segunda.- ¿Cómo era ella?_

_-Era rubia, alta y joven, no sé como andaba con esos tacos. Le dijo a Korn que no podía matar a ángeles ni a sus querubines._

_Los agentes se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que significaba. Vermouth había estado allí, protegió a los niños y mató a Korn, que mató a Leo. Era mucha confusión y sufrimiento para pensar claramente._

_-Tía Kazuha, ¿Henry está bien?-Preguntó Arthur al ver a su amigo inconsciente._

_-Sí, sólo está tomando una buena siesta.-Dijo Kazuha escuchando los ronquidos del chico._

_-¡Corran! ¡Han puesto bombas! ¡Esto se va a caer en cualquier momento!-Gritó uno de los agentes bajando rápidamente._

_Kazuha y Ran aferraron a sus hijos con toda su fuerza. Aoko se soltó del agarre de Hakuba y le pidió que la ayudara con Leo. Entre Akai y Hakuba cargaron con el cadáver y Aoko fue la última en salir del edificio. A pesar de haber corrido dos cuadras, cuando el edificio explotó, la reacción los hizo caer al suelo. Los primeros cinco pisos habían estado reteniendo a los diez restantes después de eso._

_Todo quedó en silencio. Cuando Aoko reaccionó volvió a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Leo. Sería el su comienzo de tres meses de silencio y encierro. Se confirmó la muerte de cuatro agentes, cuyos cadáveres habían quedado en el edificio derrumbado y fueron identificados por su ausencia después del enfrentamiento. También se confirmó que los miembros de la Organización caídos habían desaparecido al igual que Korn. Se realizaron los funerales al único que habían podido rescatar. Allí, Aoko conoció a la madre de Leo, que entre toda su pena reflejaba ser igual a su hijo. Según Ran, eso fue lo que más le afectó para que después del entierro se encerrara y no saliera en tres meses, sin hablar con nadie, para volver a ser la Aoko _"Light"_ que solía ser, aunque con más reticencia._

_El edifico que hasta la actualizad ocupaba el FBI como departamento especial, si que tenía seguridad implacable y muchos más agentes. El fantasma del enfrentamiento se fue en el momento en que Aoko lo tomó bien, tan bien como cuando sufrió por Kaito. _"Kaito"_ volvía a pensar la criptóloga y rogaba por un día volver a verlo sin ningún tipo de disfraz. Kazuha tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo judicial por las bombas que derrumbaron y causaron problemas viales, porque no se debía saber que eran terrenos del FBI. Y Ran junto Araide, que llegaba de Japón, atendieron heridos. Ran estaba algo asustada por la actitud de Vermouth. Agradecida era imposible no estarlo, pero no era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así. _"Ángel"_. Las tres volvían a tener un deseo en común: ver a los hombres que habían dejado en Japón y de ser posible; sin murallas entre ellos._

_*Fin*Flash*Back*_

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

**¡Hola! ¿Me han extrañado nuevamente? ¡Será la última, por lo menos en los próximos tres meses! Porque he terminado el año escolar, el próximo voy por el último para dar la P.S.U y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para darme un piquero en todo lo que hago sobre el fantástico mundo de las creaciones de Aoyama. En mi larga ausencia, he podido ver que han aparecido nuevos fic y nuevos autores (para mí, a lo mejor han escrito otro fic antes de DC y ni me di cuenta), y bastantes me han gustado. ¡Les celebro por sus creaciones!**

**El capítulo, en un principio, iba a ser más largo. Se habrán dado cuenta que nos falta momento romántico Heiji/Kazuha y Kaito/Aoko. Iba a hacer todo junto, pero era muy largo, y me conviene para avanzar en la segunda parte. En el momento Ran/Shinichi, se habrán dado cuenta que salen fragmentos (sin seguir el orden de la canción) de "Everlasting Luv" de BREAKERZ; y en el de Shiho/Saguru "Tomorrow is the Last Time" de Mai Kuraki (siento que voy a inundar el fic de Mai Kuraki). **

**Esta parte, lo tenía planificado con el fin de no sólo informar a los chicos sobre lo que pasó mientras ellos estaban en Japón, si no también a ustedes. Se aclaran momentos como los de Izu (se me hizo muy popular el lugar) y cuando diantres se conocieron Hakuba con Shiho (si les suena "If We Ever Meet Again" del capítulo 10, es por algo). Espero que no los haya confundido eso. Quizás les dí un papel de niños demasiado superdotados a Arthur y Henry, pero viendo de quienes son hijos, no deben de extrañarles. Ahora también pueden comprender porque a Richard no había que perderlo de vista, ni a Vermouth. **

**Agradezco los reviews, mucho, creo que he bajado de peso porque ahora ellos son mi alimento y son un interesante compuesto que entrega mil veces más energía que calorías. Agradezco a los que han firmado por primera vez, más porque me he demorado mucho, pero igual espero que sigan haciéndolo. Como petición personal, me gustaría que ampliaran una opinión sobre la reunión con James Black, con los Minis y el Flash Back de hace tres años, aunque sea una línea de cada uno. Es porque es lo que nos llevará a la acción del capítulo 14 que prometía ser 13 pero este se alargó, o mejor dicho yo lo alargué.**

**Pregunta: ¿Han escuchado ya el último álbum de Mai Kuraki y Garnet Crow? ¡Son geniales! Mi favorito de Mai Kuraki es "sound of rain" y de Garnet Crow "Aozora Kanata" ¡Recomendados!**

**También, les agradezco a todas las que me saludaron en mi cumpleaños, por fanfictio****n o por Facebook. ¡Me alegran el día con dada uno de sus comentarios! ¿No están en nuestro grupo de Facebook? ¡Díganme y yo las agrego!**

**¡Reviews!**

→ **AngelWTF: Sinceramente quiero que la espera haya valido nuevamente la pena. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los minis. Mira que ahora se las dan de profesionales y siguen siendo mejores que los demás agentes. Por algo James Black les hace caso. ¡Tienes que seguir con tu fic de cualquier manera! ¡Estaba muy bueno!**

→ **LittleThief03****: Je, amiga. Ahora creo que varias de tus interrogantes se han esclarecido. Lo del secreto de Aoko, la relación que tiene con los niños, ¡lo que va pasar en dos días! A propósito de los niños, les he dado un trabajo pesado e igual han sabido hacerlo. ¡Me encanta el futuro profesional que se les viene! Y sobre lo de Shiho…sí, le he tomado cariño en este fic, únicamente porque no anda tras Shinichi y porque el trío le ha ayudado salir adelante. Le has tomado mucha atención a la actitud de Shiho, te aplaudo. Repito, quiero verla feliz alguna vez…pero Ran sigue siendo mi favorita. ¿Crees que Aoko no iba a seguir sufriendo? Si algo he aprendido de ti, es que Aoko es un personaje que ha de sufrir como consecuencia de enarmorarse de Kaito, pero respirará con felicidad…si termino el fic. ¡Gracia por tu apoyo siempre!**

→ **66ButterflyOfDarkness99****: ¡Tuviste que esperar que fuese diciembre para leer el siguiente capítulo! Pero comprendes que ya evitaré que pase, ¿cierto? Por otro lado, comprenderás que habías tenido bastante acierto en tu deducción. Como tenía planeada esa parte desde que inicie a escribir el fic, no varió la historia y has tenido muy buenas ideas. ¿Cómo quedaste? Ahora que releí tu review recuerdo que en este capítulo los minis hayan traumado a Kaito con tantas malas noticias. Pero ahora, hay que ver que pasa con Kaito y Aoko, porque estoy teniendo especial cuidado en su relación. Sobre tus resacas…yo sólo he tenido una y no quiero repetirla, pero la causante sí se debe repetir. Eaea xD. ¡Sigue deduciendo que lo más seguro es que aciertes de nuevo!**

→ **Miina Kudo****: Nee-chan. ¿Reclamando por Facebook? Sabes dentro de todo fue bueno, porque terminé de escribir una parte, decoré el capítulo y ahora estoy en la parte final. Te dije, antes del viernes. Y antes del viernes fue. ¡Pero tú también tienes que actualizar! ¡Dale nee-chan! Sobre tu comentario…tengo que decirlo, te enamoraste de Arthur y Henry muy en serio. Ahora debes admirarlos más porque más parecidos a sus padres no pueden ser esos dos. Saben como convencer a los demás, ya te digo yo. Y sobre lo que decías de Izu…¡fue lo primero! Ya venía en mente y espero que te haya gustado, porque fue muy Light para ellos (piensa que recién estaban empezando). ¡Te quiero Nee-chan! ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí, o acá o acuyá!**

→ **Jess Hattori****: Me extrañó que no hayas mandado algún mensaje, pero como que todas hemos andado desaparecidas en acción y no nos culpamos en lo absoluto siempre estamos en paz. De otra fiesta, yo también quiero que haya otra fiesta, pero no de ese tipo de fiestas…algo mejor. Ya véras que tengo esa idea que nadie me la quita y que quiero lograr. Duda, ¿qué pelicula era la que te recordaba Shinichi y la enfermera? Mira que esa parte salio de mi cabeza y no me suena a ningua peli. ¿Plagie a alguien inconscientemente? Bueno, me ha animado que a varias les haya gustado los minis y quiero que los sigan amando. ¡Son muy fuertes!**

**¡Qué estés bien! Y que todo vaya bien con tu fic…**

→ **arual17: De que hay celos, hay celos y algunos bien infundados así que ojo por ahí. Cuando en este fic digan James Bond, tu piensas en Kazuha borracha hablando con Shiho de ESE James Bond, exacto. En la próxima aclaré eso de Kazuha, no hay duda. ¡Gracias por comentar siempre!**

→ **Lady Paper****: Je. Todavía recuerdo nuestra conversación. Siempre había tomado la vida personal de Aoko un poco más complicada a nivel amoroso que las demás. La hice sufrir el doble, pero quiero que se recupere con nuestro mago. De que pasará algo, pasará, pero todo a su tiempo. Me está gustando esto de que Kaito sea más atento con Aoko y otras cosas que se irán agregando.**

→ **Aoko Kudo****: ¡Bienvenida! Toda la confianza del mundo aquí, es tu espacio y puedes decir lo que quieras. Espero que desarrolles tu parte literaria y des links para ver tus dibujos, porque aunque no soy quien para criticar, me gustan bastante. ¡Ojala te guste este capítulo! **

→ **DCForever91: De un mes pasaron a ser dos meses. Obviamente ya vi la peli y es buenísima, no tanto como la 7 tienes razón. Esa es muy buena según yo, porque nos acerca más a la relación de Heiji y Kazuha. ¡Espero que sigas comentando!**

**Y nos vemos. Quiero que sea luego, tengo que seguir escribiendo y como tengo más tiempo espero que salgan mejores ideas. Recuerden comentar por favor, y sobre todo sobre las partes estratégicas que es lo que se viene. También cualquier error ortográfico o algo asi (de pronto me como letras). No prometo nada, pero le pondré empeño para actualizar pronto.**

**SaOri KuDo**

**Fecha: 16-12-2010**

**Hora: 15:30**

**Canción: Mi Rock Perdido-Los Rodríguez**


	13. Ellos, Ustedes, Nosotros, Tú y Yo 2

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo ****13: Ellos, ustedes, nosotros, tú y yo (Segunda Parte).**

_**P**__**ara y por Japón. Con todas las buenas vibras para que salgan adelante, y demuestren ser más que un país potencialmente económico: un país unido.**_

La sala del departamento de Ran quedó en completo silencio cuando la doctora terminó su relato. Fue un silencio reflexivo, donde Kazuha y Ran soportaban las ganas de llorar, Arthur y Henry bajaron la mirada por respeto al fallecido y Shinichi y Heiji analizaban lo más fríamente posible la situación. Definitivamente era un recuerdo amargo, muy amargo. Donde se veían en otro edificio secreto con otros planes de vida y pensaban optimistas que nunca les pasaría nada. Si estaban en el FBI por favor, donde en las películas y series norteamericanas los agentes siempre salían victoriosos sin daños y en un tiempo mínimo. Pero ahí comprendieron que estando en el FBI las verdades y realidades les afectarían mucho más de lo que pensaban. ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si Shinichi y Heiji hubiesen estado con ellas? ¿Si la seguridad de aquél edificio hubiese sido mucho mejor, aún arriesgando su sociedad secretista y privada?

Preguntas con mucho sentido que rememoraban las clásicas preguntas de sus vidas. ¿Si Shinichi nunca hubiese dejado a Ran por seguir a Vodka? ¿Si Heiji nunca hubiese conocido a Conan en un ataque de superación a nivel nacional? ¿Si Ran y Kazuha no hubiesen perdonado las mentiras de los detectives y no hubiesen quedado embarazadas? ¿Si Toichi Kuroba nunca hubiese muerto por las amenazas de la Organización? ¿Si Aoko nunca hubiese leído las notas de Kaito? ¿Si Shiho nunca hubiese seguido desarrollando la droga que su padre comenzó? ¿Y si simplemente nunca se hubiesen conocido ni enamorado? Todo hubiese sido muy distinto, quizás no tan fácil, pero muy distinto. Aún así, sentían que no querían cambiar (si pudieran) el pasado. Conocerse, enamorarse, formas nuevas e intensas amistades, tener algo pequeño y precioso de uno y de la persona que amaba, correr y disfrutar el talento al cual habían podido sacarle provecho. Las chicas nunca habían podido verse completamente en una situación así, ya que sin los detectives, sin sus hijos y sin sus amigos, no tenía nada de sentido su vida.

Para los niños, fue una etapa de la que sólo tenían vagos recuerdos: amigos de sus madres, explosiones, armas, disparos, una mujer de gran belleza y maldad, y una valentía que nunca comprendieron. Arthur nunca pudo saber de donde sacó tantas palabras mientras Korn les apuntaba, ni con qué experiencia le había hablado a Vermouth. Lo único que recordaba con exactitud, fue su preocupación por su amigo. Para ser niños no deberían saber tantas cosas, pero como crecieron en el FBI, tenían todo ese mundo al lado de ellos. Sin embargo, su principal pilar para querer saber de todo y el poder administrarlo en sus cerebros, fueron sus padres: querían sentirse más cerca de ellos y comprender por qué no estaban con ellos. Hakuba, su más cercana figura paterna, les contaba cada vez que ellos querían los casos que había tenido junto a Shinichi y Heiji, y aquellos que habían estado ellos solos. Además, hicieron partes de ellos el fútbol y el kendo. Después de un tiempo, se les hizo algo innato, algo que les salía de una forma tan natural que les impresionaba. Henry terminó siendo superdotado con su memoria fotográfica y no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, pero Arthur le batallaba con mucha energía. A veces parecían ser Hattori y Kudo, compitiendo por cuál de los dos era el mejor detective de Japón. Pero era sólo en presencia de los demás, ya que escondían de los agentes su fanatismo por los juegos de carreras. Usaban las más largas y con más curvas, así gritaban de euforia al ver sus pequeños autos chocar y hacerse trizas. Sus madres con una sonrisa burlesca les guardaban el secreto, ya que tenían una reputación bien formada y no querían verla arruinada por actividades propias de sus edades.

Ahora, ver a sus padres serios, a sus madres apenadas y tener el recuerdo de una de las personas que más quería a su tía Aoko, muerto, los deprimía.

-¿Qué piensan?-Preguntó Henry incapaz de mantener el silencio.

Los detectives más famosos de Japón, al darse cuenta de su expresión, relajaron el ceño y sonrieron de lado muy discretamente. No iban a pedirles nunca a sus hijos ni a Ran y Kazuha que comprendieran la cantidad de información que tenían que organizar en su cabeza. Había datos, hechos, detalles, que tenían que repasar una y otra vez y nunca dejarlos escapar. Por eso, después de reuniones, testimonios, información de tal forma, que estaban agotados de ese día. Quizás hubiesen preferido un día como el anterior, donde parecían personas que dormían poco, pero estaban despreocupadas del destino del mundo. ¿Qué iban a decirles a las personas más importantes de sus vidas? ¿Qué habían muchas más posibilidades de perder en esa guerra al menor descuido? Imposible, ellos tenían que dar las posibilidades positivas, para eso habían cruzado el Pacífico. Aunque eso significara tener que volver con las mentiras. Era obvio, siempre traían una maleta llena de ellas. Porque aunque ellas se enojaran e hicieran lo posible por evitarlo, ellos las protegerían con su vida.

-Muchas cosas de golpe. Supongo que nos han contado entre todos, todo.-Dijo Shinichi bajando la tensión del momento. Henry por alguna extraña razón carraspeo.-Todo lo referente a la Organización.-Puntualizó entendiendo de cierta forma.

-Sí, en vista de que Akai estuvo en esa reunión. No creo que te haya saltado algo.-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa cómplice a pesar de todo.

-Pues tendremos que ver lo que pasa, pero otro día. En realidad, estoy cansado.-Dijo Shinichi asintiendo con Heiji.-Así que Hattori, a dormir en el sofá.

-¿Sofá? ¡Yo no duermo en el sofá!-Se alteró el moreno mirando a Kazuha.- ¿Cierto que no?

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Dormirás en una cama!-Heiji le sonrió con burla a su amigo.-Henry duerme conmigo y él te deja su cama.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos morenos con asombro.

-No reclames, que yo dormiré en la bañera.-Bromeó Shinichi con bastante seguridad.

-¿Qué?-Esta vez se alteraron Ran y Arthur.

-Buena ésa, Kudo.-Dijo Kazuha chocando las palmas con el detective.

-Pues para eso, no están cansados.-Dijo Heiji picado.

-No, en serio. No pienso dormir en la bañera.-Le susurró Shinichi a Ran al oído.

-Tonto, sabes que dormirás conmigo.-Dijo Ran sonrojándose por completo.

Kazuha se despidió de Ran, recordándole que debían estar al día siguiente a las diez en la sala de entrenamiento virtual. La doctora asintió demostrando que casi se le había olvidado por completo. Henry le recordó a Arthur que se juntarían en el centro comercial después de clases. El aludido asintió demostrando que se le había olvidado por completo. Shinichi y Heiji se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza al notar que los niños no se parecían totalmente a ellos.

-Mañana hablamos, sin ellas.-Dijo Shinichi entre dientes.- ¿Cómo estará Kaito?

-Si lo escuchó de los labios de Aoko, no creo que muy bien. Pero, propongo que lo dejemos solo. Vamos, que al principio era el que tenía más energía de todos.-Dijo Heiji mirando arriba de su cabeza.- ¿No he traído mi gorra?

-En todo el día.-Afirmó el detective de Tokio.-Quizás por eso no nos han dado buenas noticias.

-Tu gorra, casi se te queda en Japón.-Dijo Kazuha retando al parecer a Henry, pero era a Heiji.-Quería ver tu cara de preocupación al darte cuenta. Ahora que lo has hecho, te diré que la traigo en mi maleta.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Esa es una de las cosas que no me puedes hacer!-Gritó Heiji relajándose.- ¡Apenas lleguemos, quiero mi gorra de vuelta!

-¡Por supuesto, Jefe!-Se burló Kazuha tomando de la mano a Henry.-Tú debes dormir luego, mañana no debes hacerme esperar para que te vaya a dejar a la escuela.

Los de Osaka se fueron del departamento de Ran y éste quedó en un silencio tranquilo. Se notaba la diferencia cuando ellos no estaban en el lugar, lo cual era gracioso y a la vez preocupante. Shinichi miró a Ran en busca de una explicación más sencilla por la actitud cómplice ante la pareja de kansai. Ran se encogió de hombros y mandó a Arthur a ponerse ropa de dormir.

-No hagas como que no sabes, Ran. Heiji no se dio cuenta porque simplemente trataba de él.-Dijo Shinichi intentando leer la mente de su pareja.

-No es algo que nos corresponda resolver. Kazuha deberá hablar con él cuando lo considere apropiado.-Explicó la karateka con inocencia.- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que dijera algo privado de Kazuha mientras le decía lo que había pasado con la organización?

-¿Y como lo hiciste con Aoko?-Rebatió el detective.

-Porque tuvo que ver con algo importante del departamento. Y no tiene la misma connotación para Aoko que para Kazuha.

-¿Acaso tú tienes algo que decirme a nivel personal?-Preguntó Shinichi frunciendo las cejas.

-¿No decías que estabas cansado de tanta información? ¡Será mejor que vayamos a dormir!

Antes que pudiera eludir su pregunta, Shinichi la sostuvo de la cintura. Formó su cara más irresistible según sus fans de Japón y no la dejó escapar. Ran se arrepintió de hacerle tal broma, porque no se veía capaz de resistir cualquier gesto de alta autoestima de parte del detective. Sonrió con inocencia y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del detective.

-Estoy segura que te lo he contado todo. Y si falta algo, te lo diré otro día.-Dijo Ran bostezando.-Eso sí, mañana despertaré temprano e iré al hospital. Tengo que dar señales de vida.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó el detective contagiado por el sueño.

-Puedes descansar un poco más. Estoy segura que mañana querrás hacer algo con los demás.-Respondió Ran sintiendo el afloje de las manos de Shinichi.- ¿Puedes ver si Arthur está acostado? Yo me cambiaré de ropa y me acostaré.

-Está bien. Con tal de no dormir en la bañera…

Ran sonrió de lado y le dio un breve beso. Se fue caminando taciturnamente hacia el final del pasillo, donde quedaba su habitación. Shinichi la miró con algo de nostalgia y se dirigió a la habitación que ya conocía como el cuarto de Arthur. Ahí lo encontró recostado, pero despierto, leyendo algo de la computadora portátil. Al ver a Shinichi, dejó el aparato de lado y le sonrió ampliamente. Le hizo un espacio en su cama para que se sentara, al lo que el detective accedió rápidamente.

-¿Muy cansado, papá?-Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.-El viaje debe haber sido pesado, más todo lo que supiste acá.

-Sí, pero con unas horas de sueño estoy recuperado. Siempre ha habido ocasiones que me llamaban en las noches de comisaría por algún caso y tenía que levantarme antes de tiempo.-Le contó Shinichi con complicidad.-Siendo el pequeño Conan no hubiese podido hacer todo eso con tu madre cuidándome.

-Es algo sobre protectora, pero se le da bien.-Dijo el pequeño Kudo bostezando.-Le estoy agradecido por traerte acá. Por fin te pude conocer.

-Creo que nos queda mucho por conocernos.-Dijo Shinichi revolviéndole el cabello.-Podemos salir por ahí estos días, aprovechando que no puedo hacer mucho. Tú tendrás que ser mi guía de Washington.

-¿En serio?-Los ojos de Arthur brillaron con la idea.-Mañana es viernes, así que no tendré problemas por la escuela. Pero saldré con Henry, así que mejor el sábado. Es fácil ubicarse por los puntos importantes de la cuidad. Te enseñaré fácilmente.

-Bien. Pero ahora debes descansar. Ya es tarde para que estés despierto. Además-Dijo en susurro de forma cómplice.-Aunque Kazuha los vaya a dejar a sus escuelas, Ran igual saldrá temprano con ustedes. Y sabes que no es de las que te deja dormir cinco minutos más.

-Sí, sí sé.-Rió el pequeño.-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, hijo.-Dijo con facilidad besándole la coronilla de la cabeza.

Siguió el mismo camino que Ran y llegó a su habitación. Era más amplia, y estaba iluminada únicamente por la lámpara del velador de la doctora. Ahí estaba la dueña recién acostándose, mientras dejaba unos papeles de lado.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Ran viendo la alegría del detective.

-Todo más que bien.-Aseguró viendo su maleta en el cuarto.- ¿Cuándo la trajeron?

-Cuando estaban es su "reunión ultrasecreta". Les dije que enviaran todas tus cosas acá.-Respondió Ran encogiéndose de hombros.-Me miraron con una cara, que te la encargo.

Shinichi se carcajeó brevemente mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba únicamente con ropa interior. Sacó un pantalón de su maleta y se lo puso. Ran le tanteó con la mano el otro lado de la cama y se acomodó mejor. El detective se acostó al lado de ella y la miró como si la estudiara detenidamente. Le sonrió de lado, y Ran apagó su lámpara. La karateka, buscó el calor del cuerpo de su pareja y se amoldó a él, siendo rodeada por sus grandes brazos. Aspiró su aroma y se sintió en paz.

-Buenas noches, Shinichi.-Le dijo besándolo con intensidad.

-Buenas noches, Ran.-Le respondió apegándola más a él cuanto fuese posible.

**XXX**

Kaito realmente concentró su toda su energía mental para mantener su cara de póquer y para escuchar a Aoko. Y le sorprendió. La chica en todo su relato no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Pero comprendió que en los momentos de dolor le apretaba más los brazos e intentaba contarlo lo más rápido posible. Él sólo escuchaba. El sólo ahogó el dolor físico de los pequeños arrebatos de la criptógrafa en su cuerpo. Y le sorprendió aún más, porque no sintió pena al escuchar sobre la vida de Aoko sin él. Ni dolor, ni celos, ni pasión, ni ira. Nada. Quizás, en algún recóndito lugar, algo de culpabilidad.

Era lógico. Él la había llevado a esa vida, a seguir sufriendo. Y la única explicación a no sentir nada más aparte de culpabilidad, era que sabía que no había estado ahí. Pero él sentía cosas, muchas cosas por Aoko. Era, definitivamente, la persona que más le importaba en la vida. Si alguna vez se había preguntado que era lo que sentía su padre, Toichi, por su madre, Chikage, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda. Quería protegerla. Lo mejor para él era esconderla en una caja fuerte de un banco y no dejarla salir hasta que todo hubiese terminado.

Pero, ¿quién le daba la certeza de que saldría vivo de esa? Le podía asegurar a todo el mundo que quería estar con ella, tener algo serio. ¿Sería factible? Si todo salía mal, sólo quedaría Aoko llena de ilusiones, tal como le pasó con el famoso Leo. No pensaba ser egoísta. No después de tanto tiempo sin verla. No después de haberse dado cuenta qué era lo que sentía por la ahora criptógrafa, tan tarde.

Ella en ese momento estaba tranquila. Respiraba con normalidad, apoyada a su pecho. Lo que el mago no sabía, era que Aoko escuchaba los latidos de Kaito y eso le ayudaba a relajarse. Se mostró lo más tranquila que podía. No le salió como hubiese querido, pero por lo menos sintió el calor de Kaito apoyándole en todo momento.

Levantó su rostro para ver el de Kaito. Era completamente indescifrable. Se sentó correctamente en el suelo y le acarició el cabello, pensando en lo que posiblemente pasaba por la cabeza del mago. A pesar de todo, siempre había sido muy buen amigo. Estaba con ella en todas, aunque simulara no hacerlo. Desde que se conocieron frente a aquel reloj, fue así. Un pensamiento revelador pasó fugaz por su cabeza.

-Kaito, no te sientas culpable.-Dijo Aoko, siendo por fin mirada fijamente por el mago.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.-Dijo Kaito con una falsa sonrisa.

-Todo lo que hice fue por decisión mía.-Explicó Aoko encogiéndose de hombros.-Así como fue mi decisión de querer volver a verte.

Kaito la miró de forma dura.-Te estás condenando, Aoko.

-No me vengas con eso, Kaito. Menos ahora.-Frunció el ceño Aoko.-Aquí todos se están condenando solos, nadie los obliga a estar aquí. Tú mismo te condenaste solo. Pero no eres el único en la tierra. Si no hubieses sabido que tu padre era Kid, nunca le hubieses seguido los pasos. Nunca la organización te hubiese tomado en cuenta, nunca habrías arriesgado tu vida. Pero tú quisiste hacerlo, sea por la razón que sea. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que todas estas decisiones que nos condenan, son de las que no nos arrepentimos nunca. Así que no me vengas con que me estoy condenando. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero, y porque quiero apoyarte. ¿Entendiste?

Kaito asintió rápidamente, como si hubiese sido una orden. La verdad es que le llegó a dar miedo el tono imperativo que iba tomando poco a poco Aoko. Se le llegaron a colorar las mejillas en medio de ese frío occidental. Por poco faltaba que una ceja quedara abajo y la otra arriba, pero eso no llegó a pasar. Lo que sí extrañó fue el golpe en la cabeza con cualquier escoba, pero estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo para merecerlo. Le sonrió con sensualidad a Aoko. La criptógrafa ahí sí que se sonrojó y bajó la mirada luchadora.

-Ven Aoko, relájate y siente la noche.-Dijo Kaito levantándose del suelo y tomándola de la mano.-Yo vengo en un minuto, espérame.

¿Qué pretendía? Aoko le hizo caso y se movió hasta quedar casi al borde de la azotea. Podía ver todo el paisaje nocturno de Washington, sin embargo no apaciguaba el dolor del recuerdo que en una noche como esa, su buen y querido Leo había sido asesinado. Lo quiso mucho, de una forma tan tranquila y recíproca que se había dejado caer nuevamente en las ilusiones y planes de un futuro en conjunto. Ella incluso había pensado en decirle a Leo que, una vez casados, dejaran el FBI. Porque sabía que manteniéndose ahí por Kaito no le haría bien a su relación, ni mucho menos a ella misma. Pero el destino había querido que sus ilusiones de partieran en millones de pedazos y le llenaran el corazón de miedos.

Por eso, había decido tomar sus propias decisiones, para poder ser ella la que hiciera su propio camino. Por eso dejó que sólo la ilusión que nunca se quiso ir de ella, la de ver a Kaito, permaneciera en su mente. Por eso dejaba fluir tantos sentimientos por Kaito, sabiendo que a lo mejor no podrían tener su historia juntos, pero luchando porque así fuese. Después de todo, estaba ahí por él, para hacerle sentir que estaba con él y que no pensaba dar macha atrás. ¿Él lo entendería? ¿Se habría dado cuenta desde que supo que estaba en el FBI y le confesó sus sentimientos?

-¿Te has relajado, tal y como te lo pedí?-Preguntó la voz de Kaito a su espalda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto.

-Sí, digamos que sí…si se le puede llamar "relajarse" a pensar en lo pudo ser y no fue o en lo malo de las cosas.

-Eso significa que tendremos que mirarlo de otra manera. Todo lo malo que has pensado, se lo llevará el viento. Y tú sólo tienes que pensar que fue el primer mejor paso.-Dijo Kaito tomando su cintura aún a espaldas de ella.-Te darás cuenta como la noche, la luna y el viento despejan tu mente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó Aoko.

No tuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, Kaito la afirmó más de la cintura. Se paró con ella al borde de la azotea, tomó impulso, y los dejó saltar al vacío. Aoko ahogó el grito, pero sintió como algo se abría. Miró sobre su hombro y Kid el Ladrón le sonreía con su ala delta desplegada. Por un momento se había olvidado de la doble identidad de Kaito y creía que había optado por un suicido doble.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías eso?-Le gritó mientas ganaban más altura.

-Porque no hubiese sido sorprendente ni relajante.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo con confianza.

-_"Con ese susto y pretendes relajarme"_ ¿Fuiste a disfrazarte?

-Por favor, no. Un profesional como yo siempre está preparado para esto. Fui a ver que lugares podía recorrer por ahora.

-¿Qué?-

-Estamos cerca de la Casa Blanca, ¿sabías?-

Por supuesto que sabía eso, había estado casi tres años allí. En realidad, buscar un lugar de escondite y de labor seguro fue algo que necesitaba tiempo. Pero como después de la tragedia que derrumbó el edificio necesitaban con urgencia algún lugar para seguir investigando la inusual aparición de la organización, fue una decisión de menos de ocho horas. Jodie objetó que la idea de seguir a las afueras de la cuidad era algo que debía desecharse, ya que era obvio que no había servido la primera vez. Muchos terminaron apoyando la idea de la agente, incluso Akai que andaba más silencioso de lo normal desde que volvió a perder el rastro de Gin.

Así llegaron al hotel del cual habían saltado hace apenas de unos momentos. Aquel hotel que casi irónicamente estaba a tres cuadras de la sede oficial del FBI en Washington. Mientras la sede estaba en la "9na calle NW", el departamento de James Black estaba en la "3ra calle NW", ambas coincidían en la Avenida Pennsylvania NW. Eso obviamente estaba cerca de la Casa Blanca (porque aquella avenida llevaba directamente al emblema de Washington) y Aoko sabía que Kaito no se atrevería a volar por ahí sin una buena preparación. Porque a pesar de estar del lado del FBI, era un ladrón conocido por sus robos alrededor del mundo.

-Está bien, tú ganas.-Dijo Aoko suspirando.

-Ganarás tú. Considéralo una forma de conocerme como Kid.-Dijo Kaito ganando altura con el viento a favor.

Volaron en silencio por un tramo, hasta llegar al "National Museum of Crime & Punishment". Aoko sintió como increíblemente Kaito la apegaba más a él y le murmuraba cosas en el oído. _"Cuando vuelo, a pesar de que hayan policías tras de mí, sólo siento y escucho el viento. Para mí, el sólo no tocar el suelo es estar en el paraíso, porque reflexiono sobre todos mis problemas. Porque la verdadera emoción en todo esto es dejarte llevar por el viento, que es mi ruta de escape"._ Aoko encantada con la complicidad con la que le hablaba el mago, se dedicaba a tratar de sentir lo mismo que él. A comprenderlo en su propio terreno. Y se sorprendió, porque a pesar de estar en una gran cuidad como lo era Washington y Tokio, el viento y Kaito era lo único que sentí en el International Spy Museum, abrió sus ojos para escuchar a Kaito._ "Cuando supe que te habías ido, rondé muchas veces Tokio, y dolía mucho, porque recordaba todos los momentos que pasaba contigo al recorrer las calles, hasta el cielo se veía mucho más lejano de lo que ya es"._ No lo dijo con amargura, pero sí con mucho nostalgia, que le contagio inmediatamente a su amiga de la infancia. Aoko hubiese jurado que alguna de sus lágrimas había caído en los amplios terrenos del Smithsonian, pero volvió a respirar profundamente a la vez que se limpiaba los ojos. _"Para mí, el poder descargar todo en el aire sirvió mucho, principalmente porque me daban más esperanzas de volver a verte. Shiho siempre decía que debía estar preparado, pero el pesimismo de estar tocando tierra y el creer que todavía no supieras que era Kid, hicieron que mi cara de póquer decayera cada día un poco más". _

Kaito se dio un desvío y volvió por el mismo camino por el que se fue, de vuelta al cuartel del FBI. El mago disfrazado junto a Aoko no sintió nada de frío, y menos cuando después de sus últimas palabras Aoko se dejó abrazar con más intensidad, mirándolo sobre su hombro y otorgándole una gran sonrisa. Kaito no cabía de tanta felicidad. Pero no se atrevía a pensar en lo que hubiese pasado, cualquiera que fuese otra circunstancia. Kaito siempre había sido optimista, y sacaba lo mejor de todas las situaciones, gracias a eso había sacado adelante a Shinichi estando sin memoria. Por eso, se prometió a sí mismo aprovechar aquellos momentos con Aoko, siempre y cuando no arriesgara su seguridad.

-Kaito, estamos llegando.-Dijo Aoko al ver la azotea del edificio del FBI.

El mago prestó atención y descendió hasta tocar suelo. Soltó sin muchas ganas a Aoko, y la criptógrafa se volteó para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes. Pero no brillaban por lágrimas que quisiesen salir, sino porque estaba realmente feliz de haber tenido aquel momento junto a Kaito. No esperó a que él dijese algo y se acercó hasta poder darle un gran beso. Kaito la separó inmediatamente.

-No me interesa que seas Kid.-Dijo Aoko anticipándose al mago.

-Pero…

-Mi primer beso fue a Kaito Kid. Y ese eres tú.-Volvió a interrumpir la criptógrafa.-Ambos son la misma persona y a ésa persona la amo mucho. ¿Por qué…?

Fue el turno de Aoko ser interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por los labios de su ladrón favorito. Se sintió como una muñeca de trapo debido a las manos fuertes de Kaito rodeándola y a que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos de ambos. Él, con una mano en su espalda y otra en su mejilla. Ella, con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y levantándose para poder alcanzar la altura del mago y besarlo con mayor comodidad. Era su paraíso en conjunto.

-Aoko…tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo Kaito respirando profundamente sin separarla un centímetro de ella.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Aoko con los ojos cerrados.

-Mañana tengo que viajar a Las Vegas.-Dijo Kaito rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritó Aoko alejándose impresionada.

Oh, mierda. Su rostro molesto. No sabía si era porque había matado el momento o por la noticia en sí. Tal vez eran las dos juntas, pero Kaito no sentía que el cerebro le trabajara para darle una solución rápida al asunto.

-¿A qué vas a ir a Las Vegas?-Preguntó Aoko más calmada, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, como sabrás, no he venido de visita a este lugar. Y en la reunión dejé en claro que quería seguir a alguien para ver sus actividades.-Dijo Kaito con cautela.

-Ese alguien… ¿está relacionado con tu padre?-Preguntó Aoko ablandando la mirada, ya que Kaito también lo había hecho.

-Snake.-Dijo Kaito mirando el cielo.-Él fue la razón por la que estoy aquí, y no se me va a escapar el muy maldito…

-Yo…

-¿Qué?-

-Yo sé que nada de lo que te diga impedirá que vayas. Menos que te acompañe.-Aoko bajó la mirada.-Pero sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado.

-Que bueno que nos comenzamos a entender.-Dijo Kaito besando la frente de Aoko.-No te preocupes, sólo vigilaré. Kid todavía no hará ninguna aparición en escena todavía.

-¿Seguro?-Aoko no le creía del todo.

-Seguro. Si fuese ha hacer algo mejor, estaría más de dos días allá.-Dijo Kaito encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

-¿Dos días?-

-Claro, no querrás que te deje sola después de tantos años.-Dijo el mago, suprimiendo la idea de que a lo mejor pasaría algo interesante ese día con la organización.

-¿Sola?-

-¿Vas a repetir una palabra de todo lo que digo, hasta mañana?-Se picó Kaito levantando la cara de la criptógrafa.

-Es divertido mosquearte alguna vez.-Dijo Aoko sonriendo.-Está bien, no diré nada. Sólo esperaré a que vuelvas.

-Vamos, te dejo en tu departamento.-

Aoko sonrió con burla, porque iba adelante del mago y cuando volteó ya se había quitado el disfraz de Kid. ¿Debería llamarse realmente disfraz? Quizás no. Se lo plantearía a Kaito cuando volviese de su persecución a Snake, y quizás hablasen más sobre ese miembro y de lo que se le pasó por la cabeza al volverse Kid, sin contar lo que había leído de su cuaderno.

-¿A qué hora te vas?-Preguntó Aoko mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

-No lo sé. Se supone que tengo que llamar a Jodie para que me diga a qué hora tengo el vuelo hacia Las Vegas. No creo que sea tan temprano, así que nos veremos al desayuno.-Dijo Kaito.

-Está bien.-Dijo Aoko sonrojándose por completo al acercarse mucho a Kaito.-Nos veríamos en la mañana.

"_Demasiada pasión"_ pensó Kaito llegando a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Hakuba. Se habían vuelto a besar a modo de despedida. Pero al parecer, haber tenido ese momento de confianza entre los dos, hizo que el beso se volviese muy…_caliente,_ por decirlo de alguna forma. Siendo que estaba al comienzo en el marco de la puerta, terminó tentadoramente cerca del sillón. Siendo que pensaba ser un casto beso, terminó conociendo mejor que nunca la boca de Aoko. Y siendo que él quería ir lento pero seguro con Aoko, casi se deja llevar por las caricias de la mujer. En ningún momento recordó la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Heiji y Shinichi, pero una parte de su mente con la voz muy parecida a Shiho le detuvo lentamente. De recorrer todo el cuerpo de Aoko por encima de la ropa, dejó que sus manos tomaran la cara de la criptógrafa y que él dirigiera el beso.

-Descansa.-Le dijo besando brevemente sus labios antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero…-Dijo Aoko con el rostro algo desencajado por el drástico cambio de Kaito.

-Cuando estemos juntos, te vas a hartar de mí, créeme.-Dijo Kaito volviéndose y guiñándole un ojo.-Lento, pero seguro, Aoko.

Puede que esos momentos ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber roto aquel momento, pero creía conocer lo suficiente a Aoko para saber que estaría roja como un tomate recriminándose el haberse dejado llevar.

Ahora, Kaito pensaba en darse una ducha fría antes de acostarse, hasta que recordó a Hakuba. Fue hacia su habitación con la intención de molestarlo un rato, pero se tragó la broma al ver la cama hecha. O sea, Hakuba no estaba allí. No fue difícil para el mago saber donde podría estar el detective inglés en ese momento. Mejor para él, así tendría dos personas a las cuales molestar en la mañana.

**XXX**

Para ser las nueve y media de la mañana, estaba bastante movido en el comedor del Hotel. Los agentes en general no se habían tenido que levantar temprano, ya que todas las actividades programadas empezaban a las diez. Siendo que todos los departamentos del edificio tenían una cocina y comedor, todos los ocupantes preferían ir al enorme comedor que estaba en el primer piso, por el lado contrario de la recepción. Así compartían las caras llenas de cansancio, y los comentarios propios de los del FBI sobre lo que podría venir y lo que nunca vino. Eran mesas redondas para diez personas con sus correspondientes sillas. Y en una de ellas, estaban dos chicos de rasgos orientales.

Uno de ellos llevaba su informal y querida gorra en la cabeza, que bajaba y subía según los bostezos que el moreno daba cada un minuto. Su compañero estaba menos adormecido, pero sentía que si se quedaba muy quieto en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido. Iban por la tercera taza de café del día, e igual se sentían mejor, pero se sentían como náufragos en medio de una isla desierta. Únicamente porque nadie conocido se había acercado al comedor, y fugazmente recordaban los rostros de las personas que los saludaron la noche anterior. Sin embargo, los saludaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-¿Mucha actividad nocturna?-Preguntó Kaito llegando a su mesa y sentándose al lado de ellos.

-No somos como tú, maguito.-Dijo Heiji con una mirada amenazante.-Creo que dormí mucho, y estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Shinichi.-Si pudiera hacer algo más arriesgado que caminar, me sentiría mejor.

-¿No te ibas temprano a Las Vegas?-Preguntó el moreno de kansai.

-Se suponía, pero Jodie me dijo que tomara el avión de las diez y media.-Se encogió de hombros Kaito.-Dormí tan bien que hubiese sido lo peor salir a las ocho de la mañana.

-O sea, que perdiste la apuesta.-Dijo Heiji con actitud ganadora.

-No. Dormí solito en la cómoda cama de mi departamento.-Dijo Kaito borrando la sonrisa del moreno.- ¿Y las chicas?

-Se despertaron temprano para ir a dejar a los chicos a la escuela. Ran iba después al hospital y Kazuha a su oficina.-Explicó Shinichi terminando su café.

-¿No has sabido nada de Shiho?-Preguntó Heiji al mago.

-Puede ser…-Sonrió Kaito de pronto.-No puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que sigue en su departamento.

-Buenos días.-

Saguru Hakuba dejaba su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba. Los dos detectives le devolvieron el saludo, pero Kaito lo miró de reojo con perspicacia. Ignoró al mago y explicó que su vuelo a Londres saldría a las diez y cuarto y que por eso se había dado el lujo de dormir un poco más. Conversaba con tranquilidad, en momentos con su gran orgullo, como era su costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo común. Preguntó por las chicas, y recibió la misma respuesta de parte de Shinichi, hasta que los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Exceptuando por los bostezos de Heiji.

Y llegó Kazuha, Ran y Aoko. Las primeras dos habían llegado juntas y habían levantado a la última. Con Kazuha al lado de Heiji, Ran al lado de Shinichi, y Aoko al lado de Kaito, Hakuba se sintió solo y se permitió recordar fugazmente los labios de Shiho. Hubiese aplaudido las sonrisas que se daban Aoko y Kaito, pero tenía la idea de que el mago se había dado cuenta de su ausencia en el departamento la noche pasada.

-Te recomiendo mucho cuidado en Las Vegas, Kaito.-Dijo Kazuha de la mano de Heiji.-Estos tipos se buscan la manera de atrapar, matar y escapar a la vez.

-Y no sólo debes tener cuidado por Snake. Las Vegas es un lugar de mucha tentación, según tengo entendido.-Dijo Aoko guiñándole un ojo a la aidoka.

-Y si necesitas ayuda en Londres sólo tienes que llamar, porque me encantaría atrapar a Okiya.-Dijo Heiji a Hakuba sin captar la complicidad con Kazuha de Aoko.

-Es sólo seguimiento, Hattori. No tengo planificado actuar a menos que sea necesario. Y con Okiya nunca es necesario.-Dijo Hakuba con seguridad en sí mismo.

-Eso es verdad. Si llegas a encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, sería algo realmente revelador.-Dijo Shinichi con seriedad.- ¿Tienen todo listo para irse?

-Yo siempre estoy listo.-Dijo Kaito con orgullo.-Son sólo dos días, no es para llevarme todo.

-Yo también tengo todo listo. Como aprovecharé de ver a mis familiares, no tendré problemas con equipaje.-Dijo Hakuba.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te vas?-Preguntó Kaito con desafío en su mirada.

-No lo sé. Depende de Okiya, o de cuando James Black me llame.-Dijo Hakuba encogiéndose de hombros.-Puede que esté allá un par de meses.

-¿Meses?-Saltó el mago impresionado.- ¿Qué demo…?

-¿Qué te pasa Kaito? ¿Por qué tan aprensivo con Hakuba?-Interrumpió Aoko mirándolo con severidad.

-Nada nuevo, siempre he sido así con él.-Dijo Kaito aparentando una perfecta sonrisa.

-Ya van a ser las diez.-Dijo Ran mirando su reloj de pulsera.- ¿Vamos?

Los siete japoneses se pusieron de pie y bajo las miradas curiosas salieron del comedor. Llegaron a la recepción y se sentaron como habían estado el día anterior, pero con menos interrogantes de parte de los chicos. Hakuba pidió su maleta en recepción y Kaito hizo lo mismo para aprovechar la ocasión. Se dispusieron a caminar solos, pero el mago no pudo aguantar el silencio.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Hakuba?-Preguntó Kaito sacando su sonrisa para ponerse serio.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Dijo Hakuba deteniendo su paso con el mago.

-Te conozco. Simplemente te conozco y sé que significa que no hayas dormido en el departamento.-Dijo Kaito.-No hay que ser genio para saber que estuviste con Shiho.

-Eso a ti no te importa.-Dijo Hakuba en un susurro para no llamar la atención.-Tú enfócate en Aoko, si es que realmente es la mujer que quieres.

-¡Aoko no tiene nada que ver en esto! A ella la quiero y no hay duda, pero Shiho es mi amiga.-Dijo Kaito en el mismo susurro pero sin dejar su enojo.-Tú no soportaste su amargura cuando te vio con Akako. ¡Esa chica ha vivido siempre entre las penumbras de la Organización y tú hiciste que quisiera de nuevo entregarse! Nosotros tres tuvimos que animarla, y me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que ningún imbécil se acercara a ella. Pero como sé que en realidad te quiere, he dado todo porque no te odie ni te rechace a cada insinuación tuya. Y ahora se te ocurre aceptar una misión que puede durar meses para dejarla sola de nuevo.

-Ella lo quiso así…-Dijo Hakuba borrando su seriedad y confianza para estar triste.-No quiere que me acerque a ella y anoche le dije que no la molestaría más. Todo lo demás quedó considerado como un simple encuentro.

-¡Eres idiota! Realmente un idiota. ¿De verdad quieres rendirte con ella? ¿Dejar que piense que su destino final es morir a manos de Gin o de Bourbon? Has cambiado y ha sido para ser un verdadero imbécil que no lucha por lo que quiere. O quizás, el idiota soy yo, por pensar que amabas a Shiho.

-Lo hago, pero no soy tan estúpido para obligarla y que termine detestándome más por tanto hostigamiento.-Endureció el tono Hakuba.-Ha sido una decisión de los dos, Kuroba. No te metas en esto desde ahora.

Finalizó la conversación retomando el paso hacia recepción. Kaito suspiró profundamente con frustración y esperó a que el detective inglés pasara a su lado para ir a buscar la maleta propia. No le importó la mirada de sus amigos que claramente habían visto como discutían. Pero sí se propuso hablar con Aoko antes de irse, porque tenía la duda mezclada con el miedo en su rostro. Y era comprensible. Porque para varios, Kaito se había enamorado mucho de Shiho y no quería dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Y estaba seguro que Aoko era una de las personas que creía eso.

-Me voy. Así no llegó con retraso al avión.-Dijo Hakuba despidiéndose de todos aún cuando Kaito no volvía.-Que les vaya bien y guárdenme algo de acción para cuando vuelva.

-Lo pensaré un poco.-Dijo Heiji burlesco.-Si pateas a Okiya, lo haremos.

-Heiji.-Le reprochó Kazuha.-Vuelve pronto y sano.

Un botones le llevó la maleta hasta afuera, donde se subió a uno de los automóviles que disponía el FBI para traslados de agentes. En eso Kaito volvió con ellos y antes de que pudiesen decir algo llamó a Jii para que estuviera listo para irse. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero todavía quedaban rastros de su enojo. Se sentó al lado de Aoko como si nada hubiese pasado y para disimular aún más, puso cara de extrañeza por los rostros de inquisición de sus amigos.

-Nunca podré llevarme totalmente bien con él.-Se limitó a decir Kaito encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está claro. Con suerte te llevas bien con nosotros.-Dijo Shinichi.-Siempre estará la rivalidad "detective-ladrón".

-Me gusta que lo entiendas.-Dijo Kaito viendo la hora.-Apenas baje Jii me voy. Así que lloren por mi ausencia ahora.

-¡Te extrañaremos tanto! No sé que será de nuestra vida sin ti estos días. Creo que me suicidaré.-Sollozó falsamente Heiji quitándose una invisible lágrima.

-Bueno, nosotros marcharemos al segundo piso.-Dijo Ran levantándose y jalando a Shinichi.-No hagas nada estúpido. Ya lo sabes, Kaito.

-Sí. Y cualquier cosa llama al FBI.-Dijo Kazuha haciendo lo mismo con Heiji.-No queremos todavía noticias de Kid en Estados Unidos.

Mediante quejas los detectives se dejaron llevar por sus novias, dejando solos a Kaito y Aoko. Estuvieron un minuto en un silencio incómodo que terminó desquiciando a la criptógrafa.

-Yo también me voy.-Dijo Aoko levantándose.-Suerte.

Kaito no permitió que se fuera, tomando de su mano. Aoko se sonrojó pero dejó entrelazar su mano con la del mago y se volvió a sentar a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kaito. Suspiró con pena, con doble pena al no poder entender todo lo que pasaba por la mente del ladrón.

-Shiho es mi amiga, y Hakuba el único idiota que quiere. Si no lo quieren entender ellos, hay que hacérselos entender.-Dijo con su cabeza sobre la de ella, acariciando su cabello.

-Pareciera que no quieres verla con nadie.-Susurró Aoko con pena.-Ayer no dejaste que nadie se acercara a ella.

-Para que Hakuba tuviese el camino libre, pero entre los dos lo echaron a perder.-Dijo Kaito sinceramente.-No pienso ayudar más ese inglés orgulloso.-Sonrió con maldad.-Aunque, puede que no necesiten más de nuestra ayuda.

-Eres completamente un enigma.-Dijo Aoko separándose de él.-No te entiendo cuando haces de cupido.

-Soy un cupido bastante especial.-Dijo Kaito guiñándole un ojo.-Mi único trabajo como tal, ha sido muy difícil.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo, mientras no estás aquí.-Dijo Aoko sonriendo involuntariamente.-Sólo si prometes volver bien.

-Son dos días, no haré mucho.-Dijo Kaito.-Tú también tienes que cuidarte mucho.

-¿Qué me podrá pasar entre tantos agentes?-Dijo Aoko riendo ante la idea.

Kaito reprimió el deseo de decirle a Aoko sobre Richard, y simplemente gruñó. En eso bajó Shiho del ascensor con un montón de carpetas y con bata blanca. Les sonrió levemente a la obvia pareja que hacía demostraciones tímidas en medio de algunos curiosos espectadores.

-Hola Shiho.-Dijo Aoko ya sin sentir que había algo romántico entre la científica y el mago.-Este tonto ya se está yendo.

-No creo que se quiera separar de ti.-Dijo Shiho logrando que los dos tórtolos se dieran cuenta que estaban muy juntos.-En fin, tendré que estar encerrada todo el día en laboratorios, así que no me busquen si desaparezco mucho rato.

-Mira, ahí viene Jii.-Dijo Aoko al ver al anciano dirigiéndose hacia ellos.-Bueno, adiós Kaito.

La científica vio incrédula como la pareja se despedía con un simple beso en la mejilla y separaban sus manos. Aoko saludó con la mano a Jii y desapareció de sus vistas a la velocidad de la luz. Kaito le pidió a Jii que lo espera afuera mientras conversaba brevemente con Shiho.

-No puedes ser tan casto con Aoko.-Dijo Shiho sin quitar su incredulidad.-Has esperado tanto por estar con ella y se despiden así.

-No tenemos nada oficial.-Dijo Kaito.-Igual que tú con Hakuba.

Shiho se puso seria y adoptó posición defensiva. Kaito sonrió por la reacción de su amiga y aplaudió dos veces con sus manos con sarcasmo. La científica no demostraba ninguna emoción y enviaba desafío con la mirada. Podría haber enterrado cien metros al suelo a cualquier persona, pero Kaito sabía que llevaba todas las de ganar.

-Iba a conversar contigo anoche, y no llegó nunca al departamento.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo con suficiencia.-Más fácil que sumar dos más dos.

-No tenemos nada. Que te quede más que claro. No habrá nada entre los dos.-Dijo Shiho sin inmutarse ni molestarse en aceptar o negar la acusación.

-Yo no diría eso tan fácilmente.-Dijo Kaito levantándose y besando la cabeza de Shiho.- ¿Sabes? Siempre había un momento del mes, en que debíamos aguantar estoicamente nuestros deseos carnales. Si no calculo mal, estas fechas eran ese "momento".-El rostro de Shiho se desencajó.-Suerte con lo tuyo, Shiho.

Kaito se fue con una perfecta sonrisa. Vio de reojo como Shiho hacía cálculos con sus dedos y se pasaba una mano por su frente con sorpresa. Salió del edificio con sonoras carcajadas, hasta que Jii lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo conociera.

-Nada, Jii, nada. Sólo que estoy feliz de ver una vez más a Snake.-Dijo el mago subiendo al automóvil con el anciano.

**XXX**

Kazuha y Ran venían más que entusiasmadas. Llegaban de Japón con un triunfo por desvelar a los líderes de una mafia que estaba activa recientemente y que causaba varios problemas a la policía japonesa. Recordaban que gran parte de lo aprendido lo habían hecho desde niñas hasta el fin de su adolescencia en Japón, pero la perfeccionaron dándole un toque propio en Washington. Aoko era otra historia. Porque no había aprendido ninguna técnica de lucha como Ran y Kazuha, pero Jodie la había instruido tan bien que podía hacer magia si se proponía (cosa textual que le recordaba a cierta persona).

Arrastraban a los dos detectives hacia las salas de entrenamiento. Ellos se dejaban llevar más que nada para darles el gusto, porque Shinichi no podría entrenar con ellas y Heiji tenía la idea machista de que no pelearía con una mujer, menos si era Kazuha. Eso las irritaba un poco, pero se conformaban sabiendo que habría muchos agentes dispuestos a entrenar con ellas.

Para "hacerles el juego más emocionante", según James Black, la enorme sala de entrenamientos tenía puertas por ambos lados. La idea era que los agentes no supieran en un principio contra quien lucharían, a pesar que siempre se reconocían por la cantidad de improperios que soltaban al no lograr algún golpe. También, para los mirones o si había alguna competencia interesante, había un vidrio gigante por el cual podían ver.

-Entonces, si no quieren acompañarnos para darles una paliza, vean desde afuera.-Dijo Kazuha con burla a Shinichi y Heiji.

-Yo creo que lo agradecerán.-Dijo Aoko con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Sobre todo en las noches.

-¡Aoko!-Dijeron las dos aludidas con vergüenza, ya que habían otros agentes.

-Yo sólo decía.-Se hizo la inocente Aoko, moviendo exageradamente las pestañas.

Las tres más Dominique, que había llegado un poco antes que las japonesas, entraron por una puerta, mientras que una ola de agentes estaba en la otra. Shinichi y Heiji los miraron con una ceja alzada ante su estupidez, ya que estaban seguros de discutir por quien pelearía con las cuatro agentes. Hubiesen ido ellos mismos a decirles que parecían "patéticos adolescentes con una exagerada revolución de hormonas" (cortesía de Kaito), pero de esa gran cantidad de agentes, la mayoría caminó hacia ellos con un gesto resignado. Se ubicaron al lado de ellos, para ver los entrenamientos y los miraron con el sarcasmo de "es primera vez que los veo".

-¿Y desde cuando las conocen?-Preguntó uno con curiosidad.

-Desde nuestra infancia.-Dijeron los dos a la vez en su inglés.

-¿Tanto así?

-Desde los siete años. En mi caso, conocí a Kazuha porque nuestros padres eran policías.-Explicó Heiji.

-Se podría decir que yo también. Ya que mi padre aparte de ser escritor, ayudaba mucho a la policía y el padre de Ran estaba en la sección de homicidios. Pero nos conocimos realmente en la escuela.-Dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros con falsa modestia.

El "Ah" generalizado de los agentes les dio a entender dos cosas: una, que los envidiaban; y dos, que las chicas no había sido tan explícitas en sus menciones. Se miraron con esa cara detectivesca de "a punto de descubrir al asesino", cuando Richard apareció en medio del tumulto con cara de pocos amigos. Estaban seguros de que para Richard, ellos eran una mala influencia para Aoko que hizo que rompiera con él.

-¿Y dónde está su amigo el mago?-Preguntó con desconfianza.

Shinichi y Heiji le enviaron la misma mirada de desconfianza. De seguro le habían llegado algunos comentarios sobre Kaito que andaba muy cerca de Aoko y eso no le había gustado para nada. Pero no eran ellos los que le dirían la verdad a un sospechoso de ser miembro de la Organización infiltrado en el FBI.

-Se fue a dar una vuelta a Nueva York.-Respondió Shinichi en tono de "no te interesa".

-Tenía algunas tentativas de espectáculos allá.-Dijo Heiji en el mismo tono.

Antes de que Richard pudiese decir algo más, uno de los agentes dijo que las competencias iban a empezar. Dejaron las conversaciones para un rato después y concentraron sus rostros en el vidrio. Primero entró Dominique, y al otro lado estaba su amigo computín, Jack. Aunque peleaban con muy buenos golpes, parecía que estaban más coqueteando que otra cosa, pero Jack no se dejó vencer por la rubia de su amiga y la dejó inmovilizada después de hacerle creerse vencedora.

A Ran le tocó con Matt y la cosa fue muy distinta. Porque como ya los dos detectives sabían, Ran siempre peleaba muy en serio para darle más honor a todos sus campeonatos de kárate ganados. Así que Ran le ganó a Matt a pesar de que el norteamericano también estuvo a la ofensiva mucho rato. Después de abrazarse en son de paz, salieron y por el lado de Ran salió Aoko. Del otro lado salió otra agente morena que Shinichi recordó por ser la más interesada en saber de la vida de los tres japoneses. Aoko le enarcó una ceja de burla que fue devuelta con una sonrisa divertida de parte de la morena. Entre ellas dos, el entrenamiento fue una mezcla de seriedad y risas que dejó a todos los hombres al otro lado del vidrio con una cara de extrañeza increíble. A fin de cuentas, Aoko ganó la pelea dejando con un rasguño el rostro de su contrincante.

-Somos buenas, ¿a qué sí?-Dijo Ran apareciendo al lado de Shinichi con voz ingenua.

-Siempre y cuando los de la Organización sean tan condescendientes como Matt, creo que sí.-Dijo Shinichi con tono casual encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Jo! Eres cruel.-Se quejó la karateka pegándole en el hombro.-Sabes que con esos comentarios no lograrás sacarme del caso.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijo Shinichi mirándola con seguridad.

-No.-

-Sí.-

-No.-

-Sí.-

-¡Qué no!-

-No te esfuerces.-

Aoko y Heiji, hastiados de la repetitiva discusión, le dieron un empujón a cada uno para que terminasen besándose y dejaran al mundo en paz un momento. La pareja se separó rápidamente algo sonrojados por la muestra pública de su relación a la que no estaban acostumbrados aún. Eso sí, se dejaron mantener en un abrazo sobre protector por las miradas de los agentes.

-Y nosotros sin violín.-Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Les recomiendo esos tipos de cariños inocentes para cuando Arthur esté.-Dijo Aoko con la misma sonrisa del moreno.-Hay algunos más apropiados para cuando…

-Vale Aoko, hemos entendido tu idea.-Dijo Shinichi entre dientes.

-A ti te hace mal la soledad.-Dijo Ran picada.-Tengo un súper buen dato que creo que ya lo tienes, pero repetirlo no estaría de más.

-¡Mira! ¡Kazuha va a salir!-Cortó Aoko sonrojándose al recordar a Kaito. Más detalladamente, a Kaito besándola.

Los tres japoneses pusieron los ojos en blanco antes de volver la mirada ante el vidrio. Kazuha apareció y esperó con algo de impaciencia a que su contrincante saliera. Del otro lado de Kazuha, se abrió la puerta y de ella salió un hombre. Era un americano alto, con el cabello negro algo largo sin llegar todo a sus hombros y unos ojos azules bastante claros. Se notaba que hacía ejercicios diarios, ya que su abdomen estaba marcado en la camisa que usaba en esos momentos. Kazuha abrió los ojos al máximo y abrió un poco la boca por la impresión.

-Oh oh.-Murmuraron Aoko y Ran mirándose con preocupación afuera.

-Ese siempre se sale con la suya.-Dijo Richard con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tú sabías?-Preguntó Aoko con preocupación.

-Sabía que James andaba cerca, pero no tanto.-Se encogió de hombros el agente.-Es conocido como independiente en cuanto a sus andanzas, así que no debería sorprender.

-No es justo.-Dijo la criptógrafa cruzándose de brazos.

-Cariño, Akai no es el único que tiene tanta libertad.-Dijo Richard en tono mordaz.

-¿Qué…?-Intentó decir Heiji al ver a Aoko y Ran, pero se guardó la pregunta para después.

El hombre traía consigo tubos de fierros con él y se acercó a Kazuha para entregarle uno. La aidoka se acercó también para recibirlo, y con dificultad pudo mover los labios.

-James… ¿No estabas en Tennesse?-Preguntó Kazuha entrecortadamente tomando el tubo de fierro.

-Mentir para ver tu rostro así, vale la pena.-Dijo James otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a la aidoka.- Además, quiero darle más emoción a este nuevo encuentro.

-¿Sabes? Sin esto, también hubiese sido emocionante.-Dijo Kazuha posicionándose con confianza.

-Me gusta que pienses así.-Dijo James comenzando a atacar.

Dejaron de igual forma los tubos de lados para atacar y defenderse con brazos y piernas. Se lo hacían difícil mutuamente, pero demostraban tener estilos distintos y a la vez similares. A Heiji no le gustó. Él siempre había mantenido su título como uno de los mejores en kendo y conocía bien los mensajes que se transmitían en una batalla. Para iniciar, ya sabía que él era el James que Kazuha había mencionado en su última borrachera. Para seguir, por como peleaban, notaba que ya tenía un gran conocimientos de las técnicas del otro en eso y en quién sabe que más, y aún así trataban de demostrar cual era mejor. Y para rematar, se sonreían, concluyendo que Kazuha se había olvidado que Heiji la veía desde afuera.

La pelea la dieron por terminada, cuando James tomó el tubo entre sus manos para detener a la aidoka. Ella también lo tomó para impulsarse, saltar y pasar sobre James, con la idea de dejarlo en el suelo de espaldas. La idea le funcionó, pero James se levantó rápidamente y tomó nuevamente el tubo, quedando ambos cerca con las respiraciones aceleradas por la pelea. Empate. No era la primera vez que les pasaba y de seguro no sería la última. Los únicos que les podrían ganar a Kazuha eran Akai, Jodie y Ran. En el caso del norteamericano, sólo Akai.

-Kazu, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo James levantándose completamente para quedar cara a cara.

-No sé…-Dijo Kazuha evitando la azul mirada de James.

-¿Necesitas permiso?-Preguntó James tomando de la mano a Kazuha.-Vamos, la conseguiremos.

Kazuha se dejó llevar hasta que soltó por el horror que le provocó recordar que Heiji lo había visto todo. Igual siguió a James, hasta que llegaron al grupo que había formado Shinichi, Ran, Aoko y Heiji. Kazuha se quedó algo apartada a diferencia de James, que quedó frente a Shinichi y Heiji.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo saludando primero a las damas.-Buenos días. Soy James Broke, agente especial del FBI. Los identifico por sus hijos. Tú debes ser Shinichi Kudo.-Se estrecharon las manos con el detective de kanto.-Y tú debes ser Heiji Hattori.

Heiji de igual forma le respondió el saludo, para impresión de todos sus amigos. Y le devolvió la mirada, desafiante pero sin faltarle el respeto. No pretendía hacer tan rápido discusiones públicas y, maduramente, no pretendía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Prefirió por el bien de todos, no mirar a Kazuha.

-¿Sabes? Necesito hablar con Kazu un momento. Pero como vez, la pobre tiene miedo de que des mal interpretaciones por eso. ¿Te molesta que la secuestre una media hora?-Preguntó James con normalidad.

-Que te aproveche.-Dijo Heiji después de un momento de silencio dándoles la espalda y caminando lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Shinichi fue tras él en silencio. James los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos desaparecieron del pasillo. Se volteó y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de Aoko y Ran. Tomó silenciosamente a una Kazuha dolida de la mano y se fueron en dirección hacia la entrada principal. Doctora y criptógrafa se miraron con interrogantes sobre que hacer. Optaron por la primera idea, y siguieron a Shinichi, por lo tanto a Heiji.

**XXX**

-¡Heiji! ¡Espera!-Gritó Shinichi dando lo mejor de sí en su estado para alcanzar al moreno.- ¡Hattori, detente maldita sea!

Heiji detuvo su rápido caminar y espero a que su amigo le alcanzara. Su rostro se mantenía serio, además de las dos cejas fruncidas a más no poder. Sintió el acelerado respiro de Shinichi y lo lamentó por él, ya que se notaba mucho que debía estar descansando en vez de seguirle en sus ataques de rabia.

-Tienes que estar calmado, Heiji. No debes malinterpretar las cosas.-Dijo Shinichi recuperando su estabilidad respiratoria.

-Estoy calmado. No he hecho nada incorrecto.-Se defendió el moreno.

Eso no lo podía negar. Lo normal en Heiji en esos casos, era muy distinto a lo que acababa de hacer. Se hubiese puesto rojo de tanto gritar, habría separado rápidamente a Kazuha de James y hubiese puesto alguna amenaza y escusa estúpida para que el norteamericano no se acercara en lo que le quedaba de vida a la aidoka. Después entre ellos dos se hubiese entablado una discusión en que se decían de todo menos te quiero.

Pero a pesar de ese gran aporte que le entregaba la madurez a Heiji, no podía negar que no estaba tranquilo. Estaba bien que tratara de controlar sus instintos de tortura en contra de James, pero alejarse "desinteresadamente" del asunto no lo ayudaría mucho.

-Sabías que Kazuha había salido con otros chicos, no debería impresionarte que se tengan que ver acá.-Dijo Shinichi en un tono consolador más propio de Ran que de él.

-Claro que lo sabía... ¡ese no es el punto!-Estalló el moreno de kansai.-Hubiese sido aceptable que Kazuha se mantuviera al margen de lo que puede ser una pelea, pero no fue así. ¡Joder, que se lanzaban sonrisitas mientra peleaban! ¡Kazuha se olvidó completamente de que yo la estaba mirando! ¿Qué importancia le da eso a lo nuestro? Porque mientras estuvieron en Japón, no anduve restregándole en la cara a ninguna chica.

-En ese caso…averígualo por ti mismo.-Dijo Shinichi comprendiendo a su amigo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a espiarlos a riesgo de que me vean?-Preguntó Heiji con sarcasmo acumulado.

-Parece que te has olvidado con quien estás hablando.-Se ofendió Shinichi mientras sacaba sus gafas de Conan y se las entregaba en la mano al moreno.-Para que sepas donde están y lo que dicen.

-No tienen ningún pin, ni pegatina para que les ubique.-Objetó Heiji, que inmediatamente abrió los ojos.-A menos que tú…

-¿Hubiese aprovechado algún descuido de Kazuha, que estaba más preocupada de ti que de nada, para dejarle una pegatina en el brazo?-Inquirió Shinichi con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ese tipo lo podrá ver.-Dijo Heiji simulando haber salido de la impresión.

-James es inteligente, no hay duda.-Shinichi se acercó al moreno como si le fuese a decir un secreto enorme.-Pero yo soy mucha más inteligente que él. Créeme, no lo notará ninguno de los dos.

Heiji miró las gafas con detenimiento, miró Shinichi y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas de confianza.-Gracias, hermano.-

-Para eso estamos los amigos.-Se encogió de hombros Shinichi con la misma sonrisa.-Ahora ve, que puede que se te adelanten y ya estén hablando. No querrás perderte nada.

Heiji se puso las gafas y a Shinichi casi le da un ataque de risa al verlo con ellas. Sin quitar su sonrisa, Heiji le dio la espalda y se dejó guiar por el mapa que mostraba uno de los lentes, hasta que dobló en el siguiente pasillo. Shinichi se quedó mirándolo, hasta que mostró un rostro abatido. Estaba cansado, con sólo correr un poco. Se tomó el pecho con la mano derecha y se agachó un poco para respirar mejor. Había hecho bien en simular que se había recuperado, pero quizás le saldría a cuenta.

Hasta que una mano reconocida lo hizo pararse derecho y lo empujó suavemente contra la pared. Le desabrocharon los primeros dos botones de la camisa y le palmeó la mejilla. Shinichi más porque podía que por darle el gusto, los abrió y ver a Ran preocupada por él no era uno de sus objetivos en este viaje.

-Me voy a recostar un rato.-Dijo Shinichi alejando a Ran de él.

-¡Deberías ir al hospital!-Exclamó la karateka tomándole el pulso a la fuerza.

-Tonta. ¿Cómo les explicarías a ellos que he encogido y que he tomado un antídoto?-Espetó Shinichi con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. ¡Pero es que me preocupaste mucho!-Dijo Ran llevándolo en dirección al ascensor.-Lo que haremos ahora será dejarte acostado en el departamento, y llamaremos a Shiho, ¿vale?

Shinichi se dejó guiar. Caminaba solo, pero su respiración no retomaba nunca la normalidad. Eso era lo extraño, que todo su organismo estaba bien, excepto la respiración. Shinichi pensó, que si todo salía bien, Heiji le debía una muy grande.

Una demasiado grande.

**XXX**

James la había llevado a la cafetería. La había dejado sentada mientras iba a comprar dos cafés. Heiji la veía algo descolocada y triste, desde su punto estratégico que agradecía que existiera, porque era el único. Eso sí, pareciera que estaba en posición fetal tras esa enorme planta.

-Creo que Japón te hizo más hermosa.-Dijo James dejando un café frente a Kazuha.

-Gracias.-Dijo la abogada con una sonrisa nostálgica, sin dejar en claro si agradecía el café o el piropo.

-Por favor, Kazu, no tienes por qué estar así.-Dijo James quitándole mechones de la cara a Kazuha.

-Es sólo que…no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Heiji.-Admitió Kazuha después de un rato de silencio.

-Me parece que demostró sus celos de una manera muy apropiada.-Opinó James sinceramente.-No entiendo que fue lo malo.

-Tienes razón, fue lo apropiado. Pero, no me miró. Y no sé que significa eso.-Kazuha ahogó el sollozo.-Siempre ha sido impulsivo y algo loco con la gente que considera desafiante, pero esto fue algo nuevo para mí.

-No se han visto en diez años, es obvio que algo en él debe haber cambiado. Estoy seguro que tú has cambiado más que él.-Dijo James.-Y personalmente creo, que si no te miró, fue para no lanzar su enojo contra ti. Debes dejar de ver lo negativo de las cosas.

-No es que vea lo negativo de las cosas.-Se defendió la abogada. James la miró fijamente.-Está bien, puede que sea algo pesimista en cuanto a esto. Pero no es sin razones: no creo poder cambiar nunca esa desconfianza que Heiji tiene cuando me ve con otro chico.

- Déjame decirte que nos conocemos mucho, pero de Hattori no me has dicho nada.

-¿Tan celoso ha sido?-Preguntó James produciendo que la aidoka sonriera.-

-Tanto que ni siquiera él se daba cuenta. Hasta cuando comenzamos a salir como novios…

-Te comprenderé si me cuentas que pasó en aquel entonces.-James se acomodó en la silla para escuchar el relato de la chica.

Kazuha suspiró y sonrió de lado. La imagen era tan nítida, que lo recordaría toda su vida de la misma forma que recordaría el nacimiento de Henry. Al igual que todos los momentos que pasó con su querido Heiji Hattori; aquel detective de instituto y practicante del kendo que le llegó tarde el concepto del amor.

*Flash*Back*

_Su inicio no había sido clásico ni sencillo. Disfrutando de sus vacaciones después de haber salido del instituto, Heiji estaba bajo un árbol de ciruelos con sus brazos bajo su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y todos sus demás sentidos concentrados en el viento que le rozaba. Su mente en blanco se vio interrumpida cuando sintió pasos que iban hacia él. Abrió uno de sus ojos lo suficiente para que no se notara y vio a Kazuha acercarse a él. Ese día, cambió su acostumbrada coleta encintada por su cabello suelto sobre los hombros y un vestido muy refrescante. La miró de reojo, para verla sin tener que darle un comentario sobre ello, para no tener que decirle lo hermosa que se veía._

_-Hola Heiji.-Dijo Kazuha con suavidad.-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_El joven adulto de Heiji no se movió pero abrió sus dos orbes verdes para mirarla fijamente. Kazuha estaba sonrojada, mirando sus manos que jugueteaban con nerviosismo entre ellas. Su tentador pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a pesar de que ella misma retenía el aire para controlarse. Y era porque hace dos días que no se hablaban. O mejor dicho, Heiji no le hablaba a Kazuha._

_-No sé que quieres que hablemos.-Le dio la espalda Heiji.-Deberías estar besuqueándote con Okita._

_-¡¿Quieres escucharme aunque sea una vez en tu vida?-Le gritó la aidoka dejando caer finas lágrimas.- ¡Deberías creerme a mí antes que esas estúpidas que dicen ser tus admiradoras!_

_Heiji volvió a la mirada hacia ella para ver como secaba sus lágrimas. Era injusto para ella. La llenaba de rabia recordar que en el torneo de kendo de hace dos días había accedido a conversar con Okita y sólo cruzaron unas palabras. Donde él la invitaba a salir y ella negaba con mucha vergüenza al estar bajo el interés de alguien tan atractivo como Okita. Al volver con el público, se dio cuenta que habían conversado muy apartados de los demás, pero no le dio importancia. Se acercó a Heiji, que conversaba con unas chicas que seguían en el instituto por ser menores que ellos. Cuando los fue a saludas, recibió la más fría de las miradas, proveniente de Heiji._

_-¡Felicitaciones por lo tuyo con Okita!-Dijeron las tres chicas a la vez._

_-Tienes que decirnos como besa. Has sido la única que ha tenido ese beneficio.-Le dijo la líder del trío guiñándole un ojo._

_Kazuha miró fijamente a las chicas y las reconoció como las perras que siempre la molestaban por ser la mejor amiga de Heiji. Lo habían inventado todo, y lo peor es que Heiji les había creído. No alcanzó a decirle nada, porque desapareció y perdió su combate por ausencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue avisarle a Okita que se mantuviese lo más lejos posible del moreno ante el malentendido. _

_-¡Yo nunca me he besado con Okita!-Dijo Kazuha dejando de llorar por orgullo con mucha de sus fuerzas._

_-Lo dices porque ya ha obtenido lo que quería de ti.-A Heiji no le importó que le doliera más que a nadie el comentario e igual lo dijo.-Ahora te ha dejado._

_-¡Eres un maldito idiota!-Comenzó a golpearlo Kazuha rompiendo a llorar involuntariamente.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender? ¡Yo quiero que tú seas mi novio! ¡Yo quiero que tú me des mi primer beso! ¡Yo quiero que tú seas el primero en todo! ¡No dejaría que nadie que no fuese tú me tocase! ¡Maldito estúpido, impulsivo, detective de cuarta, IDIOTA!_

_Kazuha se levantó y se dispuso a caminar recordando toda su vida la parte donde insultó a Heiji. Limpió su vestido y…volvió a caer al suelo, o mejor dicho, sobre el cuerpo de Heiji. El detective de Osaka la tomó de la mano sin levantarse y la atrajo hacia él. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió._

_-¿Segura de que no pasó nada?-Le preguntó quedando frente a su rostro._

_-¿Por qué no confías en mí, Heiji? ¿Por qué no demuestras que me conoces desde hace mucho? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hacerlo?_

_Heiji reaccionó y quiso pedirle una gran disculpa, para eso levantó su rostro para quedar completamente frente a ella. Pero se quedó sin palabras al recordar lo que ella le había dicho y ver sus labios a la vez. "¡Yo quiero que tú me des mi primer beso! ¡Yo quiero que tú seas mi novio!" Esos labios lo estaban esperando a él. ¡Y ni siquiera lo había deducido!_

_-Confío en ti.-Susurró Heiji acercándose a sus labios.-Confío en que esto funcionará._

_Lo vio venir, ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo. Antes de que la besara ella ya había rodeado el cuello del detective con sus brazos. Para buena suerte del moreno, Kazuha llevaba tanto tiempo esperando eso, que le dio todo el amor y pasión en ése y los siguientes besos. También para su suerte, la chica no notó cuando su mano siguió la forma de sus muslos, o lo sintió y prefirió no comentarlo. Ni siquiera lo mencionaron, pero el que se hubiesen __seguido besando, el que se fuesen de la mano y el que no negaran nada ante sus burlones y felices padres, daba claramente a entender que eran novios._

*Fin*Flash*Back*

-¿Te das cuenta? Es un detective brillante, no hay caso que se le escape. Mira todo el lugar sin perder ningún detalle, encuentra relación con todas las pistas, obtiene la evidencia más extraña o de la forma más emocionante, y si el criminal quiere escaparse, Heiji le da una sola tunda y lo deja inconsciente.-Empezó Kazuha a enumerar las virtudes del moreno.- ¡Pero es tan lento para descubrir todo lo que tenga relación con él y yo! O sea, no me quejo, estoy acostumbrada y hasta es algo que me terminó gustando. Ahora, no quiere decir que tiene que ser tan idiota, impulsivo, terco, cínico y mil ochocientas noventa y nueve veces idiota…

-¿Le amas mucho, no?-Interrumpió James con tono pausado y tranquilo, cortando el aire que pasaba entre los dos agentes.

Kazuha se puso roja como un tomate, siendo que ella misma demostraba todo lo que sentía por Heiji. Pero a la abogada le costó responder a la pregunta de su compañero. Y eso Heiji lo malinterpretó al momento de ver como bajaba la mirada hasta sus piernas, pensando que realmente ya no era igual de correspondido como en años anteriores. Hasta que el mismo James se respondió.

-Kazu, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Por lo menos no por mí. Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando nos conocimos y tuvimos esa misión en Las Vegas, tuvimos esa conexión inmediata de la cual no todos pueden presumir. No alcanzamos a pasar dos semanas allí sin salir como pareja y de verdad que sentía que los dos teníamos algo especial. Pero, desde que hace cuatro meses…

-James por favor…-Interrumpió en un susurro Kazuha escondiéndose lo más posible en sí misma.

-Cuando rechazaste mi petición de matrimonio, en realidad nos convertimos en buenos amigos.-Bufó James algo contrariado.-Obviamente si me preguntas ahora, sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti. Pero desde que dijiste _"Lo siento. Estoy esperando por alguien de Japón de la misma forma que él está esperando por mí"_, comprendí que ni yo ni nadie de acá puede acabar con su relación.

Y eso es lo que quiero aconsejarte. Los únicos que pueden echar a perder su relación, son ustedes mismos. Ni yo, ni ese Okita, ni ninguna admiradora de Hattori, lo van a hacer. Así que no debes permitir que estas cosas te dejen caer. Realmente te quiero y lo peor para mí en estos momentos es verte triste y llorona por un malentendido en que no tienes responsabilidad alguna, así que debes conversarlo con él, ¿vale?

Para sorpresa de Heiji y del mismo James, Kazuha saltó hacia el norteamericano para abrazarlo agradecida. Dejando caer uno que otro lagrimón, pero con una sonrisa enorme y hermosa.

-Con razón Henry te tiene estima.-Dijo Kazuha riéndose de su comentario.- ¿Por qué de todas mis parejas aquí, el más lindo, inteligente y tierno tenía que ser el más comprensivo? Eso te hace ser menos Bond…

-Quizás ya no es lo mío hacer de Bond.-Dijo James besándole la frente a la aidoka.-Sólo tengo que ser yo comandando con Akai y Jodie en contra de la organización. Y si salgo vivo, ahí veré donde me lleva la marea.

-¿No crees llevarte mal con Heiji?-Preguntó Kazuha levantándose para despedirse de su amigo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tenemos en común algo muy importante: queremos a una abogada y aidoka japonesa de kansai. ¿No crees que es algo para fraternizar?-Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.-Es un gran hombre, es lo importante. Así que anda con él y deja de perder el tiempo conmigo.

-¿James?-

-¿Sí?-

-Enserio que no quiero perderlo. Pero lo que he decidido es algo que nos servirá ahora que trabajamos juntos en esto. Te aseguro que no es una tontería.-Dijo Kazuha antes de retirarse con el apoyo en los ojos de James Broke.

**XXX**

Heiji tuvo que esperar a que James Broke se fuese de la cafetería para poder salir y encontrar a Kazuha. Había sido bastante objetivo mientras los escuchaba conversar y había sacado varios puntos provechosos. Sin contar el recuerdo de su extraño comienzo de pareja, que le apretó el corazón salvajemente inundándolo en pasión por la chica que siempre le había tenido paciencia. Lo que no sabía, era si ese día correría con la misma suerte, ya que las últimas palabras de la azabache, lo dejaron con la duda.

**XXX**

Shiho salió de la habitación que ahora correspondía al nido de amor de Ran y Shinichi. Menos preocupada de lo poco que al llegar estaba, se sentó en la sala de estar mientras releía datos. El detective estaba así únicamente porque era lógico que, si se le había aplicado cirugía de emergencia con especialistas y le habían dado un antídoto que bajaba sus defensas durante un tiempo, lo primero que agarrara sería un resfrío, fiebre, gastritis aguda o (como en ese caso), bradicardia.

Y es que no era para felicitarle que corriera sabiendo que no lo debía hacer, ahora debería quedarse en cama hasta dos días después para que fuese al hospital y alguien que no fuese Ran (porque resultaba algo inútil, en opinión de Shiho, si Shinichi era su paciente) le revisara para comentarle el avance de su recuperación, que según ambas biólogas debería estar completa en menos de cinco días.

-Gracias Shiho. Soy completamente ineficaz si trata de Shinichi.-Dijo Ran sentándose al lado de la bioquímica.

-Ya me di cuenta. Y no es nada.-Dijo Shiho cerrando su carpeta.-Comprobé el antídoto dos veces antes de que la tomáramos Kudo y yo y estaba bien. Y ahora también lo he vuelto a hacer y no hay ningún cambio, así que no hay que esperar problemas por culpa de efectos secundarios.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Ran suavemente.-Disculpa Shiho, no es que quiera inmiscuirme ni nada de eso, pero… ¿Cómo diste con el antídoto?

La científica no se dio tantos problemas internos para decirle la verdad a la karateka. Ella nunca pudo tener los datos precisos de los elementos del veneno que había creado durante la organización. De hecho, la última vez que los vio fue cuando los escribió en la base de datos de la organización, antes de que se viese en la obligación de tomar el veneno para escapar. Así que lo único en que se basó, fue el lo poco que recordaba de ellos y los experimentos que realizó en el laboratorio de Agasa. El antídoto definitivo lo pudo obtener a los cuatro años y nueve meses después de que Shinichi Kudo se transformara en Conan Edogawa. Pero como el interesado no tenía memoria, sus amigos estaban bajo palabra de no contarle nada de la organización y Haibara sin extrañar sus experiencias con su cuerpo e identidad verdadera (sobre todo las referidas a su hermana y Hakuba), no se administró ninguno de los afectados con el antídoto. Sólo cinco años y dos meses después, cuando toda la panda se reunió de nuevo y Shinichi recuperó la memoria.

-Sigo diciendo que tú eres genial.-Dijo Ran después de que la científica terminara su relato.-Definitivamente mereces un final feliz.

-¿Final feliz?-Repitió incrédula Shiho de lo rápido que se había desviado el tema.

-Es que mira, lo he pensado. Mereces ser feliz, y como que lamentablemente no has tenido mucha suerte, así que quería hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta?-La mente de Shiho mal influenciada por Kaito, pasó desde declaración de parte de Ran hasta de propuesta de trío.

-Sí. Es que…verás.-Ran sonrió con inocencia.-Si alguna vez sientes algo por Araide, sólo tienes que acercarte a mí y haré lo que pueda para que salgan juntos.

-¡¿Qué?-Soltó la científica demasiado impresionada para no dejar abierta la boca.

-¡Es que Aoko tenía razón! ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! Y Araide tampoco ha tenido mucha suerte en esto de las relaciones de pareja… ¡podría ser una señal!-Ran se había emocionado mucho y había soltado palabras innecesarias.

Shiho se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.-Lo siento Ran, pero pretendo estar alejada de los hombres un largo y extenso tiempo.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.-Cualquier cosa me llamas a laboratorio.

Ran se quedó sentada todavía con la mirada emocionada y la sonrisa de falsa inocencia. Cuando atinó a hablar, la puerta era la más posible destinataria que tenía, así que para no llamarse loca así misma, volvió a su habitación. Allí estaba Shinichi apagando la televisión y mirándola algo molesto.

-Ni sueñes con hacer de celestina.-Dijo colocándose de lado para dormir un rato.-Estoy seguro de que la tienen vigilada y no hablo de la organización.

-¿Entonces a quien te refieres?-Preguntó picada porque no le había gustado su idea.

-Hakuba, y de la manera más lógica.-Dijo Shinichi.-Bueno en su caso.

Le indicó la ventana que daba a una pequeña terraza. Ran salió y pudo ver a lo que su novio se refería. Sonrió con candidez y dio su misión temporalmente como imposible. Volvió a la habitación y sin importarle si tenía algo que hacer en el FBI, se acostó al lado de Shinichi y se dejó abrazar por él para acompañarlo en el sueño. Por lo menos por un rato.

**XXX**

Heiji decidió no darle tanto rodeo al asunto, y apenas logró salir de la cafetería fue en dirección al departamento que compartía con Kazuha y Henry. Ya que todavía no tenía llaves, debía tocar el timbre de la puerta y esperar a que la abogada saliese a recibirlo. Pero no fue así, y después de la quinta vez que tocó el timbre, esperó unos quince minutos. Se hubiese ido si la situación no fuese tan delicada.

Por fin vio a Kazuha salir del ascensor e ingresar al pasillo. Se había cambiado de ropa y en vista de que tenía el cabello húmedo, también se había duchado. Había cambiado su atuendo deportivo por un traje de dos piezas verde oscuro. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Heiji desde que había comenzado a caminar, pero no lo miró hasta que estuvo a su lado y le abrió la puerta.

Hubiese sonreído, si no fuese la principal víctima de la expresión que tenía el rostro de Heiji en ese momento. Era muy semejante a su favorita, sólo que en ningún momento volteó su gorra. Si no fuese por eso, hubiese viajado a cualquier escena del crimen donde Heiji había reunido todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y estaba listo para dar rienda a sus deducciones con pruebas contundentes. Pero sólo con ver sus gestos, comprendió que Heiji pretendía resolver el asunto en ese mismo momento, con todos los resultados a su favor.

Pero no. Aquella no sería otra de las veces que se las haría tan fácil.

Hizo que Heiji se diera de espaldas contra la puerta abierta y con la ayuda de sus zapatos a tacón, tuvo la altura suficiente para darle uno de sus mejores besos. La táctica le resultó a la perfección: Heiji se sorprendió de la rápida reacción y aprovechó para explorar profundamente la boca del moreno. Siendo como era de apasionada, más aún si se trataba del detective, logró que olvidase de todo lo ocurrido hace casi hora y media antes. Los guió hacia la habitación de ambos después de haber cerrado la puerta con una de sus manos libres y le dejó sentarse en la cama para sentarse encima de él, permitiéndose el mínimo de oxígeno necesario entre ellos sin interrumpir el beso.

Kazuha sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Heiji bajar hasta el límite de su falda. Hizo con esfuerzo que la soltase y rompió el beso.

-He recordado que cuando nos encontramos en el hospital de Tokio, después de tanto tiempo, quedamos en que empezaríamos nuestra relación cuando se terminara todo esto de la Organización.-Dijo Kazuha sacando su maletín del escritorio a un costado de la habitación.-Así que no debemos pensar que somos novios, si no que estamos así porque nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos que tenemos fuertemente hacia el otro.

-¿A qué te refieres en resumen?-Preguntó Heiji que había vuelto a la cruel realidad apenas Kazuha rompió el beso.

-Que, hasta que no terminemos con la Organización, puedo hacer lo que quiera.-Explicó Kazuha como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.-Sin darte explicación, como lo hemos hecho ahora.-Miró su reloj de pulsera.-Bueno, se me hace tarde. Tengo trabajo en la oficina y después paso a buscar a Henry y a Arthur. _Bye._

Salió del departamento con una sonrisa. Y dejó al detective en la habitación con el rostro más que desencajado. Recordó inmediatamente el maldito momento en que le había dicho eso a Kazuha. Se odió a sí mismo por haber abierto su boca inoportunamente y por no rebatirle nada a la abogada antes de que se fuese. Lo dejó con las palabras en la boca y ella se fue tan campante. Bueno, quizás no tanto, ya que pudo vislumbrar cierta pena en su rostro.

De hecho, si fuese murciélago, hubiese escuchado el sollozo proveniente del ascensor donde estaba Kazuha.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

**Tres meses y cuatro días. Lo sé. Soy la peor perra de fanfiction. ****Se supone que cuando una está en sus gloriosas vacaciones, debería tener tiempo para publicar en tiempos mínimos, pero fue todo lo contrario. Y no fue porque trabajara, o algo por el estilo, si no porque las vacaciones estaban tan buenas que no publique porque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Miles de perdones, porque siempre me piden que actualice luego, y no lo hice.**

**Y bueno, ahora leen a una estudiante de último año en la escuela, que a final de año dará la PSU y estudiará enfermería o medicina. Jo. Así que paciencia y amor, porque publicaré igual. **

**Y bueno, el capítulo. El mayor trámite que tuve y exigió tiempo fue el conocer las calles de Washington para utilizarlas a favor del fic. Y espero que me salga bien. La ubicación original del FBI es real y la de James Black está en una ubicación real, pero no sé que hay ahí, así que le pedí el lugar prestado. **

**Por si alguien no se da cuenta, ya sea por cualquier motivo, cuando Kaito le habla a Aoko mientras vuelan, varias de sus expresiones salieron de "Over Drive" de GARNET CROW, que siento que quedó acorde a nuestro mago. **

**¡Breves respuestas a los RR!**

→ **Miina Kudo: El "pretendía" actualizar el sábado no fue broma, pero al final fue el domingo. Te habrás dado cuenta no está tan bien todo entre Shiho y Hakuba y que a Kaito se le caerá el pelo por intentar juntarlos. Es genial que te haya gustado el recuerdo de Izu y lo que vino después, creo que la actitud de Shinichi dependerá de la situación. Ya lo verás. En cuanto a Kaito y Aoko…sin comentarios. Jo. ¡También extrañaba hablar cosas locas contigo! ¡Es algo inmejorable hacerlo por fanfiction! ¡Ánimo con tu fic, que algún momento tendrás entre tanta actividad!**

→ **Angels and Vampires: ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! XD. Si no es por motivos escolares, es por motivos veraniegos. Creo que me sale mejor y más rápido si es por el primer motivo, en todo caso. Lo de Shiho y Hakuba esperará más de lo que crees y Aoko y Kaito se unirán más como "pareja" al intentar unirlos. Sé que uno termina encariñándose con los personajes, creo que a mí me pasó con Shiho y mucho, así que ahora tendrán que amar a James, aunque algunos no lo crean. ¡Nos leémos mi lectora fiel!**

→ **LittleThief03: ¡Madre! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en reconocerme? He aprendido de ti hacer sufrir a Aoko, y creo que le he puesto algo de lo mío. Así que podemos afirmar que la hija peor que la madre. XD. Me inclino ante tus halagos con el pecho lleno de orgullo. Pretendo alejarme un poco del romanticismo del fic, pero creo que sólo un poco. Ya veremos, ¿no? Gracias por todo.**

→ **arual17: Linda, siempre dando lo bueno de mi desgracia de actualizar tan tarde. Haz empezado de nuevo a leer mi mente, que se viene se viene y puede que ya tengas miles de ideas. Espero que te haya gustado este momentazo de Kaito y Aoko, porque procuraré que haya más. ¡Gracias por contar contigo siempre!**

→ **HLK: ¡Me ha encantado tu RR! Lo leí y quedé con el rostro enternecido. Tienes mucha razón y te habrás dado cuenta que los cambios de actitud tienen una razón, que principalmente es el tiempo que ha pasado. Ahora, tú como fan de Heiji y Kazuha, no me mates por dejarlos así este capítulo. Lo hago por Heiji, créeme. ¡Nos vemos!**

→ **: Wow, gracias. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡La acción todavía no empieza!**

**Y bueno, extrañé RR, pero comprendo todas las razones. Quiero recalcar mi apoyo a Japón, porque acá también vivimos el terremoto y tsunami el año pasado. Además, felicitar nuevamente a Lady Paper, ella sabe el por qué. **

**Capítulo 14: El Tercer Aniversario. (Que incluye mi justificación de por qué se conocieron los seis).**

**Saori Kudo**

**Fecha: 20-03-2011**

**Hora: 14:45**

**Canción: Happy Ending~Mika**


	14. El Tercer Aniversario Pistas

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento. _

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

**Capítulo 14: El Tercer Aniversario (Pistas)**

La clase completa estaba en silencio. La profesora estaba delante de ellos mientras repasaba ecuaciones de primer grado. "Repasar", porque era un tema ya visto en la asignatura y por increíble que sonara a aquellos chicos de entre ocho y doce años no les impresionaba escuchar la materia. Para cualquier persona aquella situación estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero si supiesen que la clase estaba formada por niños con capacidades mucho más desarrolladas les cambiaría la expresión. "Super-dotados", como los consideraba la sociedad promedio en esos días.

Si bien toda la clase estaba en silencio, uno de ellos no prestaba atención si no que miraba hacia fuera de la ventada en posición reflexiva. Henry era el causante del ceño fruncido de la profesora que si bien se había dado cuenta del retraimiento del niño, no le regañaba porque su ceño fruncido daba mucho miedo. A veces, la profesora se preguntaba a quien había sacado ese gesto. (NDA: Respuesta, Heiji).

Se suponía que ese día ya era extraño, por el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Leo y el ataque al FBI, pero los dos anteriores lo fueron de igual forma. Se suponía que todo estaba bien, pero su organismo se puso alerta desde el momento en que su madre lo fue a buscar después de su trabajo. Le notaba con normalidad, pero los ojos no reflejaban lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo, ni la alegría con la que se había despedido en la mañana. Y lo más sospechoso, cuando preguntaba por su padre, eludía la pregunta.

Ahora se enfocaba en su trabajo como abogada. Conversó con James Black y su mentor Shuichi Akai. Aclaró que, en vista de que había llegado Hattori (textual), ella no participaría hasta que fuese necesaria su participación, en vista que el detective era de mejor ayuda que ella. Esos dos días estaba en el edificio para compartir con Henry, o conversar con Ran y Aoko, pero a Heiji sólo le dirigía monosílabos: "Hola", "Voy a la oficina" o "Henry esto y tal".

Obviamente, el mini Hattori no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. En vista de una evidente discusión, Henry fue a preguntarle a Heiji sobre lo que pasaba. Si Kazuha apenas le hablaba al detective, Heiji ni la miraba y apenas murmuraba una cantidad de improperios en los distintos idiomas que conocía. Tanta rabia tenía, que ni se dio cuenta que seguía el consejo de su propio hijo sobre eliminar esa energía en el gimnasio.

Con la idea de que si se reconciliaban, Kazuha encontraría al moreno con mejor cuerpo que antes (NDA: ¡Baba!), y de lo que podía haber desencadenado el conflicto, le preguntó a su padre con inocencia sobre que les había pasado. Ante la mención de Kazuha, Heiji gruñó y murmuró algo ininteligible hacia otro lado. Henry se hastió un poco y le preguntó si había visto algún ex novio de su madre. Heiji contestó que sí (o más bien dicho, lo gruñó) y mencionó a James Brooke, para volver a gruñir.

-Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas.-Dijo Henry llamando la atención de su padre.

-Poco más y se besaban pequeño. No soy ciego.-Exageró para defenderse.

-Fueron novios, quedaron con esa confianza. Ahora sólo son amigos.-Aclaró el pequeño con santa paciencia.

-Le pidió matrimonio.-

-Y lo rechazó por ti. Deberías confiar en ella.-

-No confío en él.-

-Deberías confiar en los amigos de mi madre.-

-¿Y por qué lo defiendes?-Saltó Heiji después de las rápidas respuestas de padre e hijo.-Tenía entendido que alejabas a los hombres de Kazu…tu madre.-

-Si te sirve de respuesta, ha sido el único que demostró ser sincero con ella. Lo alejé al principio, como lo hacía normalmente, pero fue más insistente que yo. Y ahora acepta que estás aquí, y que eres la pareja de mi mamá. Eso me basta.

-No lo creo. Me odia y estoy seguro que me haría trizas si pudiese.-Dijo Heiji entornando los ojos al imaginárselo.-

-De hecho te defiende.-Henry sonrió igual que a su padre.-Creo que sería bueno que lo conocieras.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Había conversado con el mismo James antes de hacerlo con su padre. El ex de Kazuha le contó todo tal y como había sido y en vez de demostrar celos por Heiji, demostró una sincera preocupación por Kazuha. Situación que compartieron.

Aoko y Ran no podían hacer mucho. Supieron del asunto porque Heiji le dijo a Shinichi. Él se lo dijo a Ran y ella a Aoko. Obviamente trataron de convencerla, pero Kazuha había demostrado no tener tiempo para andar de confidencias con nadie.

Y como si fuese poco, Henry tenía otro problema. La noche anterior a que Hakuba se fuese a Inglaterra, y mientras sus padres seguían en reunión, el detective inglés fue a buscarlos al departamento de Shiho. Conversaron brevemente mientras ella estaba en laboratorios.

-¿Qué pasa tío?-Preguntó Arthur.-¿Acaso han terminado la reunión?

-No. A ellos les queda un poco más.-Dijo Hakuba agachándose para llegar a la altura de los niños.-Necesito pedirles un favor.

-¿Cuál, por qué y para qué nos lo pides?-Dijo Henry mirando a Arthur con duda. Recibió el mismo gesto de parte de su amigo.

Hakuba rió brevemente. No le extrañaba esa actitud proveniente de ellos. Que no negaran un favor sin antes recibir la información adecuada era algo que él mismo les había enseñado. Y le daba mucha gracia que lo practicara contra él con tanta naturalidad.

-Mañana viajo a Londres. Y me perderé por un tiempo. Obviamente, no podré hacerme cargo de algunas cosas.-Explicó brevemente.

-Entonces…

-Quiero pedirles que vigilen a Shiho mientras no está en el laboratorio. Que ninguna persona que no sea de los seis de su grupo se acerquen a ella.-Dijo Hakuba retomando su seriedad.-Es por su seguridad.

Los niños lo miraron con la ceja alzada, llenos de incredulidad. Hakuba se dio cuenta en ese momento que si hubiese sido sincero y más directo, los chicos le habrían dicho que sí sin más. Pero quizás había sido demasiado obvio con su comportamiento y le estaba jugando algo en contra el asunto.

-Está bien. Ustedes ganan. Pretendo dejarla sola hasta que vuelva de mi vigilancia, pero no quiero que algún agente se acerque a ella. Más aún si es por su seguridad.-Dijo Hakuba rindiéndose al fin.

-¿Qué agentes te tienen más ceñudo?-Preguntó Arthur sonriendo interiormente por ver a su tío realmente enamorado.

El detective inglés entornó los ojos, intentando leer la mente de los niños. Suspiró totalmente derrotado y murmuró muy bajo a Matthew Stevenson y Tomoaki Araide. El primero porque estaba claro que después del rechazo de Ran había centrado toda su atención en Shiho y el segundo…

-No me van a decir que no les sorprendió saber que mantenía contacto con ella.-Se defendió en última instancia el detective.

-Por eso supe que te molestaba.-Dijo Arthur.-No creo que haya ningún problema, mientras estemos aquí la estaremos vigilando y ante cualquier cosa le decimos a nuestros padres.

Hakuba volvió a suspirar y agradeció con una mirada. Eran niños, pero tenían una vista de envidia y los necesitaba. Henry vio como se perdía en la muralla y le saltó la duda.

-¿Tan grave es eso de enamorarse, tío?-Preguntó Henry con inocencia.

-Eres inteligente, pero creo que cuando te toque toda esa inteligencia no te servirá.-Dijo Hakuba devolviéndose por donde vino.-A ninguno de ustedes. Así que ni mencionen el "Eso a mí no me pasará".

-En vista de que serás el primero, ya me avisarás que pasa con eso.-Dijo Arthur burlándose de su amigo al ingresar de nuevo al departamento.

Maldito sea ese Arthur que tenía como amigo. Con todos los problemas que había en el FBI se le ocurría soltarle algo tan relajado. Estaba claro que no quería estar enamorado cuando fuese más grande si eso significaba estar con la ley del hielo como sus padres.

En fin, él nada sabía aparte de los conocimientos que aprendía en la escuela y profundizaba en casa. De emociones amorosas, nada. Por lo menos hasta los treinta años.

Y otra vez estaban esos malditos comentarios. Se había ido por medio mes y al volver nada había cambiado. ¡Qué maldita vana esperanza! Pero, a diferencia de algunos años atrás, ahora tenía autoridad y un carácter espantoso que aplicar en aquel hospital. No. Ran Mouri no demostraría sentirse mal ante nadie.

-Ha mejorado consideradamente, señora Dawson.-Dijo Ran mirando la ficha médica y anotando rápidamente.-Si sigue así, en dos días será dada de alta.

Dependía de las personas. Con los pacientes no había problemas, porque su trabajo le implicaba tener paciencia con todos ellos. Desde el niño con miedo a un pinchazo inexistente, hasta los que se auto medicaban y llegaban pidiendo más medicamentos al volverse adictos a ellos. La única vez que había sido grave, fue cuando le tocó a un paciente con tendencias racistas: las enfermeras lo tuvieron que sedar para que ella lo atendiese y salvase de una hemorragia cerebral.

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué no han bajado la fiebre del chico? Saben perfectamente que antes de eso, no podemos hacer nada.-Dijo mirando seriamente a un par de médicos internos.

Las enfermeras eran sus favoritas, porque hacían mil veces mejor las cosas que los internos que temía matar al paciente con sólo tocarles la piel. Con ellas se llevaba bien. Ellas no necesitaban recordar su profesión para "atender y dedicarse al cuidado del paciente". Y por eso estaba en contra de la generalización de que las enfermeras eras unas pesadas sin remedio.

-¡Tiempo sin verte Mouri! ¡Neurología estaba muy lento sin ti, además de silencioso!-Le saludó un doctor pasando a su lado. Ran entornó los ojos sin saber si era un halago o una burla.

Y claramente, su actitud frente a sus compañeros de profesión dependía únicamente del tipo de persona que fuese. Con las personas como Cristina, era simplemente Ran, y se juntaban para salir con Aoko y Kazuha. Las situaciones eran divertidas en las horas de colación y se ayudaban mutuamente. Fuera de Cristina, era el Director y un par de doctoras de pediatría y ginecología, que conocía más porque vieron nacer y crecer a Arthur.

El resto, tenía que atenerse al mal genio de la Doctora Mouri. No les perdonó la burla y el maltrato psicológico que sufrió al llegar como interna al hospital y mientras más victorias médicas tenía ella, mejor. Sin dejar de lado la vida de los pacientes, claro. A regañadientes los demás debían ayudarla para salvar vidas, si no, ¿qué demonios hacían ahí aparte de fastidiar a las madres solteras? Durante su trabajo como interna, mediante la observación se dio cuenta de que había cierta mafia de chismes en el hospital.

-Yo que tú me hubiese quedado allá. ¡Y a la mierda el FBI! Los internos no hablan de otra cosa que del caso de hace unos días y que andas de puta por Japón. Obviamente los otros estúpidos siguen con el estúpido rumor y ya tienen para un tiempo.-Le dijo Cristina al ver un grupo de médicos tomando café.-¿Para qué volver a América si tienes a tu hombre, familia y ambiente por allá? Perdóname que te lo diga así tan directo, pero a los japoneses nunca los había visto tan buenos como ahora.

Si la veían después de tanto tiempo, tranquila, besando a un hombre (y qué hombre), no le sorprendía que pensaran eso. Pero que se metieran con Arthur, con su más que fuera de toda duda paternidad y todo el sartén de bobadas que decían. Que se fueran al monte Fuji, que ya estaba realmente harta de todo eso. Si no fuese porque tenía objetivos fijos, hace rato hubiese dejado a varios inconscientes con sus ataques de karate. Agradecía que sólo Cristina supiese que era karateka.

Por eso la norteamericana de genes orientales la llevó a la parte trasera para que pudiesen fumar juntas. Sólo hasta que vio que Ran se tranquilizaba y juraba no hacer ninguna locura, la dejó sola mientras se arreglaba para una cirugía. La karateca se dirigía a recepción para ver si tenía algún caso nuevo, ya que le quedaba media hora de turno, cuando vio a Mike Crowley, el presumido de alta escala hacia su misma dirección.

Pidió disculpas mentalmente a Cristina, pero la rabia le inundó el cuerpo. Crowley era el único que podía haber soltado todos los rumores de forma que le creyeran. Cinco personas la habían visto cuando diagnosticó al paciente, dos no hablarían y otros dos no les interesaban. Sólo quedaba uno que estaba bastante aburrido para hacer cualquier cosa. Así que no dudó en caminar rápidamente hacia él para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Ni se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personal que había a esa hora.

-¡Tú! ¡Crowley!-Dijo Ran sin saber cómo llegó en un segundo frente al especialista de sistema renal.-Me dices inmediatamente quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida.

-¿A qué te refieres Mouri?-Dijo Crowley con desafío en la voz.-¿Acaso volver a tus tierras te hizo una salvaje?

-No te hagas el ingenuo, que es el peor papel que puedes intentar hacer.-Respiró profundamente Ran.-De las cuatro personas que supieron algo de mí mientras estaba en Japón, tú eres el único ocioso que le importa joder a los demás.

-Además de salvaje, paranoica. ¿Qué sacaría yo con joderte la vida?-

-Te molesta que alguien con menos años de trabajo que tú sea técnicamente tu jefe, además de que no te consideren como primera opción para hacer de interino de Marson en diagnóstico. Y como si fuera poco, te molesta que te diga la verdad.

-Cállate.

-Soy sincera cuando digo que eres inteligente, pero pésimo doctor. Crees que el mejor es el que está a la cabeza del asunto.

-¡Cállate Mouri!

-Crees que siendo como Marson serás jefe de diagnóstico, pero te falta mucho más que a todos los doctores normales para…

Dejó de hablar al sentir una brisa y lo que posiblemente hubiese sido un gran bofetón directo en su mejilla. Pero no llegó. Sólo vio la cara de Crowley llena de rabia contenida y un brazo deteniendo rápidamente el golpe. Miró hacia el lado y casi se desvanece al ver a Shinichi con el rostro más serio que había visto en su vida.

Nadie se había acercado a ellos, pero los miraban y escuchaban perfectamente. Ran no supo de dónde salió Shinichi y todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado para poder soltar palabra.

-Te veo golpear a una mujer y me encargo de pudrirte en la cárcel.-Dijo Shinichi con una voz de miedo.-Te veo golpear a MI mujer y además de cárcel, haré del resto de tus días el peor infierno que te puedas imaginar.

-Shinichi, por favor, no se te ocurra golpearlo.-Dijo Ran suavemente regresando a la realidad.

Shinichi le soltó el brazo al doctor con todo menos cariño y se aguantó las ganas de darle un golpe en el estómago. En vez de eso tomó a Ran con toda la delicadeza posible para que se apoyara en él. Ambos vieron como Cristina aparecía con Arthur de la mano y con el director del hospital, Tim Gabe, de un pasillo. La cardióloga se asustó inmediatamente.

-¡Ran!-

-No te preocupes tía.-Dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre con confianza.-Mi papá sabe calmar a mi mamá.

-Y por mientras lo hace, Crowley irá conmigo a mi oficina.-Dijo Gabe con voz resuelta y seria.

Las miradas intentaron hundir al doble a Shinichi después del comentario de Arthur. Ya les había llamado la atención, al verlo llegar con el conocido Arthur y hablar con el director del hospital; su mirada que inspeccionaba todos los rincones y podía a la vez ser cálida, además de la carpeta con el símbolo del FBI que traía consigo. Obviamente, el detective estaba más preocupado de Ran que de otra cosa para darse cuenta de la atención que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Ran.

-¿Aparte de evitar la violencia laboral? Vinimos a buscarte para volver juntos.-Dijo el detective como si fuese muy normal.

-¿Dónde fueron?-Volvió a preguntar Ran notando algo extraño.

-¡Fuimos al FBI!-Soltó Arthur y miró a su padre arrepentido.-¿No debería haberlo dicho, cierto?

-No era la idea, hijo.

-¿Y por qué no?-No entendía Ran.

-Me llamaron porque recibieron mi recomendación de la policía japonesa. Ahora quieren que trabaje con ellos en algunos asesinatos sin resolver.-Explicó Shinichi cambiando su rostro para demostrar la misma emoción de niño que Arhur.

-¿Y fueron los dos al "Federal Building"?

-Salí del departamento pensando que venía solo.-Dijo Shinichi mordazmente.

-No vengas con enojos ahora. Tú eres igual.-Dijo Ran despeinando a su hijo.-Al fin y al cabo, tendría que imitar tus actos.

-¡Te estás desviando del tema!-Dijo Shinichi algo molesto.-No importa eso, lo que importa es que no te afecte lo que piensan los demás de tu vida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Se impresionó la karateka.

-Ran, estuve dos minutos y escuché de todo. No hay que ser Holmes para entenderlo.

Ran bajó la mirada algo avergonzada de sí misma. Cristina llamó a Arthur disimuladamente para que dejara solos a Ran y Shinichi. Todo lo solos que se puede dejar a una pareja en medio del personal del hospital con todos sus sentidos en ellos.

La pareja de Tokio agradeció el gesto de la doctora y se fueron a sentar a unos asientos algo alejados del bullicio y de los demás en general. Ran se volvió a dejar proteger por los brazos de Shinichi y volvió a sentir una gran dicha.

-Te daré una sugerencia, porque este es tú terreno y sabrás si funciona o no.-Dijo Shinichi acariciando el cabello de Ran.-Si tienes algún problema, ignóralo como lo hacías cuando no podía ir a tus campeonatos de kárate e igual ganabas.

-¡No me afectaba que no fueras a mis competencias!-Saltó Ran negando con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Sonoko no decía lo mismo-Dijo Shinichi sonriendo con confianza.

"Maldita Sonoko" pensó Ran sonrojándose y delatándose por completo. Por supuesto que le afectaba. Aunque discutieran a cada momento, la sola presencia de él le daba ánimos. Y cuando faltaba, por algún estúpido caso, sus amigos le daban fuerzas para luchar. Pero cuando Shinichi faltaba, porque era Conan, sin saberlo era feliz al ver que el pequeño de gafas le sonreía desde las galerías.

-¿Y qué pasa si no funciona?-Preguntó Ran sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

-Eres tú Ran. Tú no eres así. No tienes que ser una dictadora para tener autoridad. Si ellos llegan con caras largas, tú alégrales el día. Se tú misma, Ran.-Dijo Shinichi notando el brillo en los ojos de su pareja.

-¿Cómo estás seguro que funcionará?-Dijo Ran acercándosele.

-Porque lo ideé yo y lo realizarás tú. Nosotros somos buenos en lo que hacemos. El mejor ejemplo que tenemos es Arthur.-Dijo el detective sonriendo sensualmente.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre tengo razón.

-Te amo aunque tengas ese enorme ego, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, pero gracias por recordarlo. ¿Sabías que yo te amo aunque seas violenta y llorona?

Lo besó. Lo besó y estaba segura de que si no estuviesen en un lugar público, no hubiese sido lo único que habrían hecho. Si hasta se le había olvidado que hace minutos estaba en su fase violento-depresiva. De hecho, lo único que recordaba era respirar el mínimo oxígeno para no romper contacto con Shinichi.

-¿Qué le dije? Mi papá sabe calmar a mi mamá.

Por la presencia de Arthur y por la sonrisa maliciosa de Cristina, se separaron unos centímetros. Eso sí, Ran quedó roja de vergüenza y se escondió en el pecho de Shinichi.

-Mi papá, Shinichi.-Le presentó Arthur a Cristina.-Detective de Japón. Y ella es Cristina. Cardióloga estrella del hospital.

-Un gusto.-Dijeron estrechándose las manos, ya que Ran todavía se consideraba muy roja para mostrar su rostro.

-El Jefe dice que te puedes ir antes, Ran.-Dijo Cristina logrando que Ran la mirase.-Dice que en este cuarto de hora no harás mucho con tu novio por aquí.

Shinichi soltó la carcajada que dejó a todos los demás en blanco, porque Ran también no pudo evitarlo. No habían visto reír a la neuróloga de esa manera nunca, y con tantas sorpresas en ese día se sentían algo mareados.

-Pues…yo creo que podremos aprovechar bien el cuarto de hora.-Dos pares de miradas suspicaces la hundieron.-¡No me refería a eso! Shinichi Kudo, por si no lo recuerdas, tuviste una operación complicada hace poco tiempo, y hace unos días andabas quejándote. Y como no puedes hacer nada si yo no te lo digo, te aconsejo que me hagas caso.

El rostro de Ran a cada palabra se iba tornando más serio y a Shinichi le daban más ganas de reír. Pero recordó que todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Con tres días ya estaba harto de estar encerrado y quería librarse de esas molestias. Siendo que debería haberse acostumbrado por estar tantos años siendo Conan, encerrado en otro cuerpo que no era el suyo, el que no le correspondía, el que no le pertenecía.

-Está bien, vamos.-Dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero tiene que ser rápido.

-Sí sé. Arthur tiene que salir con Aoko y Henry, así que seré breve.-Dijo Ran levantándose y levantando a Shinichi.-Arthur, ven con nosotros para que nos vayamos juntos.

Cristina ni intentó ocultar la sonrisa. Mientras veía como la pequeña familia avanzaba por un pasillo y la multitud por fin se dispersaba, se alegraba sinceramente que su amiga sonriera como debía ser, sin un miligramo de cinismo. Era él. Claro que era él. Sabía que punto de Ran debía tocar para cambiarle el estádo de ánimo. Era muy inteligente y babeaba por Ran. Kazuha tenía mucha razón cuando decía que eran dependientes del otro.

-Ya pues…-Pidió Arthur.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Shinichi.

-¿Por qué no me cuentan como comenzó todo?-Dijo con inocencia.

-¿No te lo han dicho?-Se impresionó el detective.

-Dicen que les avergüenza de cierto modo. No entiendo por qué.

Les quedaba tiempo, así que habían decidido irse a pie, para que Shinichi "observara" más la cuidad. Arthur quería saber cómo se habían terminado conociéndose los seis; Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito y Aoko. Ran accedería a la petición de su hijo, mientras Shinichi se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos y las imágenes del presente hasta que llegaran al edificio secreto del FBI.

*Flash*Back*

_~ Diez años y seis meses antes ~_

_Lo había logrado. El pequeño Conan había salido a escondidas de la agencia de detectives, porque no sabía que excusa soltarle a Ran cuando ella preguntara hacia donde iba. "Voy a ver a Kid" "Voy a ver al doble mío" o la mejor de todas "Voy a ver a alguien tan mentiroso como yo". Admitía que fue bastante hábil de parte de Kuroba enviarle una nota mediante Agasa, haciéndole caso en no presentarse frente a Ran. El lugar de reunión era una plaza cercana al Instituto Teitan._

_Vio su teléfono móvil. Dos días antes había recibido la nota, y en momento le envió un mensaje urgente a Heiji Hattori, solicitando su presencia para ese día. Recalcó los puntos de que viniera SOLO y sin más aviso que a su madre. La idea era mantener el secreto de la relación que había entre Conan Edogawa y Kid el Ladrón, para no arriesgar a personas externas, con suerte ellos tres, Haibara y Agasa._

_Pasó por fuera del Instituto Teitan, ya cerca de la plaza. Detuvo su caminar frente a la entrada y sonrió con melancolía: si hubiese tenido su cuerpo original, ya hace medio año hubiese salido junto a Ran y Sonoko del instituto. Pero tenía que seguir cursando la enseñanza elemental para no ser descubierto. Odiaba eso, estaba cansado de eso y era la principal razón por la cual aceptaba ayuda de los demás. Su orgullo y confianza en sí mismo siempre le proporcionaron armas suficientes para salir de cualquier aprieto, pero después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que para terminar a la Organización se necesitaba más. Y lo cansaba físicamente; por tener que mantener sonrisa de inocencia al mentirle a Ran o el verla llorar después de una de sus insuficientes conversaciones telefónicas; por soportar los regaños de Kogoro Mouri cada vez que demostraba su inteligencia y su cabeza sufría las consecuencias; por tener que correr lo que consideraba innecesario al estar con Genta y los demás. Si las cosas fuesen como tuviesen que ser, el sonreiría al ver la sincera felicidad de Ran, recibiría golpes de los criminales tercos y correría únicamente por ellos. Pero para eso faltaba mucho aún._

_-¡Kudo! ¡Si estuvieras en un templo, pensaría que estás imaginando tu boda con Ran!_

_Conan acertó al tirarle un envase de plástico a Heiji por su broma. El moreno de kansai no tuvo la misma suerte al devolvérselo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Desde el Instituto hasta la plaza, Heiji fue conversando sobre la gran cantidad de desgracias e infortunios que tenía siempre al viajar a Tokio para tratar algo con él. El detective encogido alzaba una ceja al ver que su amigo hablaba más que Kazuha (y que según Conan, no tendría derecho a reclamarle a ella)._

_-¿Viniste solo?-Le preguntó Conan deteniéndose._

_-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me vez con Kazuha? Les dije que me quedaría en Kioto un par de días.-Respondió Heiji orgulloso de sí mismo.-No es que tenga que andar con ella a todos lados. ¡Es parte de la libertad propia!_

_-Pues creo que te gustaría andar más que nunca al lado de ella.-Se burló Conan.-Según lo que comentó Ran, ese tal Okita la sigue rondando. Y créeme, si sabe que son novios y aún así no la deja, es porque puede atacar en cualquier momento._

_A Heiji inmediatamente se le marcó inmediatamente una vena en la cabeza. Se ponía en posición de ataque cada vez que nombraban a Okita, sobre todo si iba muy junto al nombre de Kazuha. Y era porque el maldito desgraciado no entendía nunca que no podría ganarle ni por el kendo, ni por el amor de Kazuha. _

_-Ya le deje bien claro a Okita que dejara de molestar a Kazuha. Ella no está interesada en él, me lo ha repetido varias veces y le creo._

_-Increíble, sí que has crecido.-Dijo Conan realmente impresionado._

_-De eso hace rato. Pero no vine a comentarte mi vida privada._

"_Je. La prensa se encarga de hacerlo" pensó Conan llegando a la plaza. En una de las mejores sombras, vio a su doble, Kaito Kuroba, jugando con un naipe despreocupadamente. Dio la vuelta larga, sabiendo que Heiji tenía muchas preguntas que no se podía responder por teléfono. Sólo le había dicho que Kid el Ladrón iba a trabajar con ellos y que era una perfecta copia de él. El moreno sólo pudo articular que iría a Tokio para juntarse con ellos y que ahí conversarían más. Caminando hacia Kaito, se veía tranquilo, con la ceja alzada por la curiosidad al ver a Kaito de espaldas._

_-Mierda…-Gesticuló Heiji cuando Kaito se giró hacia ellos._

_-Hola detectives.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo con confianza.-Son puntuales._

_-¿Viniste solo?-Preguntó Conan mirando hacia ambos lados._

_-Soy un hombre solitario, Kudo.-Dijo Kaito con falsa modestia.-Los buenos secretos no los saben muchos._

_-Ja. Aludiré eso a que mi secreto no es bueno porque lo saben más personas.-Fue la respuesta irónica del detective._

_-¿Eres acaso familiar de Kudo?-Preguntó Heiji más curioso que de costumbre._

_-Que yo sepa no.-Dijo el mago encogiéndose de hombros.-Otro de los misterios del mundo._

_-No vine a buscar familiares, Hattori.-Dijo Conan molesto ante tanto distractor.-Después harán vida social._

_-Aclaremos puntos, Conancito.-Se burló Kid.-Usted es sólo un niño, por lo que al hablarnos debe ser más respetuoso._

_-¡Si hermano Kaito!-Dijo Conan amenazadoramente._

_-Bien, ahora intercambio de información.-Dijo el mago._

_Se sentaron los tres como si fuesen viejos cansados, mirando el parque silenciosamente. Quizás, era su preparación para dejar en sus cabezas todo lo que había pasado, pasaba y pasaría ahora que habían unido sus fuerzas. Conan iba a empezar, pero el sonar de unos zapatos pisando ramas de árbol hizo que los tres voltearan y se sorprendieran al ver a Kazuha y Ran cerca de ellos._

_-Mierda…-Murmuró Conan inclinándose hacia Kaito.-Sigue el juego. Hattori, tú primero._

_-¿Shinichi?-Preguntó Ran mirando a Kaito impresionada._

_-¡Kazuha! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Interrumpió Heiji con normalidad besando la mejilla de su novia._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a Tokio? ¡Dijiste que ibas a quedarte en Kioto!-Alegó Kazuha soltándose del agarre del moreno._

_-Es porque…porque… ¡tenía que hacer algo importante!-Soltó Heiji con su gran idea.-Y era muy importante. Si te decía hubieses querido venir conmigo y querrías ver a Ran, me llevarías contigo y no podría hacer las cosas con calma._

_-¡No es verdad! ¡Te dejaría hacer las cosas con mucha tranquilidad si me dejaras con Ran!_

_-Kazuha.-Dijo Heiji seriamente imponiéndose como novio al acercarse a su oído.-Recuerda que te conozco._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Ran que te juntarías con Kudo?-Preguntó Kazuha algo nerviosa por la demostración pública._

_-Disculpe señorita, no soy ningún Kudo.-Dijo Kaito ante la señal de Conan.-Permítanme presentarme, soy Kaito Kuroba, mago profesional._

_-¿No eres Shinichi?-Preguntó Ran mirando cada detalle del rostro del mago._

_-Me han confundido muchas veces. Les haré una demostración de que no soy Shinichi Kudo._

_Sin importarle la presencia de otros hombres, Kaito tomó una mano de cada chica y las besó con galantería. Admiró sus bellos rostros sonrojados y pasando sus manos por una de las orejas de cada uno, hizo aparecer rosas rojas._

_-La flor más bella para las mujeres más bellas.-Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa galante que terminó de encantar a las chicas._

_-¡Kaito!_

_Antes de que Heiji o Conan pudiesen sacar a Kaito del medio, una voz femenina interrumpió. En menos de un segundo, Kaito estaba corriendo entre ellos escapando de la chica idéntica a Ran. Conan, ya harto de tantas estúpidas interrupciones, se adelantó a la chica._

_-¡Deténganse ahora!-Gritó en una orden irreprochable Conan._

_Logró su objetivo principal: detener a la pareja maravilla. Pero para las chicas, recibir una orden de un niño les parecía contraproducente. Conan se dio cuenta y pretendió disimular. Se acercó a Ran y se hizo de rogar aferrándose a su falda._

_-Se supone que el niño soy yo.-Comentó hiriendo el orgullo de los aludidos._

_-¿Qué se supones que haces aquí, Aoko?-Preguntó Kaito frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia de su amiga._

_-Pues…pues…-La chica no sabía cómo explicarlo.- ¡Te fui a buscar y no estabas!_

_-Por algo estoy aquí, eres brillante._

_-¡Me estoy convenciendo de ello! ¡Pierdo mi tiempo para ver como coqueteas con…!_

_Aoko no pudo terminar su frase porque vio por fin completamente a las chicas. Le pareció verse en un espejo, porque la chica que tenía en frente era casi igual a ella, exceptuando por el largo de cabello y cantidad mayor de curvas y pechos más grandes. Heiji volvió a sorprenderse por segunda vez en el día. Kaito y Conan se miraron entre espantado por la cantidad de sospechas que podrían haber y divertidos por la incredulidad de Ran y Aoko._

_-Esto…soy Ran Mouri. Un placer conocerte.-Dijo la karateka inclinándose._

_-Yo soy Kazuha Toyama.-Dijo la aidoka tomando de la mano a Heiji.-Y él es mi novio Heiji Hattori._

_-Cuando muchachas guapas y educadas se presentan, debes hacer lo mismo.-Se burló Kaito ante el silencio de Aoko._

_-¿Mouri, Toyama, Hattori? ¡Me suenan sus nombres!-Dijo Aoko de un momento a otro desbordando alegría.-Mouri… ¡eres la hija de Kogoro Mouri! Yo soy hija del inspector Nakamori, han coincidido en varios casos de Kid. Soy Aoko Nakamori. Tengo entendido que nuestros padres se repelen. ¡No sé porque, si tú eres tan agradable!_

_-Digamos que Ran no salió a su padre.-Dijo Kazuha con una gotita en la cabeza._

_-¡Y tú debes ser hija del inspector Toyama de Osaka!-Dijo Aoko sonriente al mirar a la pareja.-¡Y tú eres el detective Heiji Hattori, hijo del Jefe de policía de Osaka, Heizo Hattori!_

_Los tres aludidos le devolvieron la sonrisa al ser reconocidos. Kaito en cambio, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar entre tanto policía y vestigios de ellos. Heiji se sintió orgulloso de ser conocido por la que denominaría en su mente "Ran II". Aoko ignoró el ceño fruncido de Kaito y miró al niño radiante._

_-Y tú debes ser Conan, ese niño tan astuto que siempre termina siendo el dolor de cabeza de Kid.-Dijo agachándose hasta llegar a la altura del detective encogido.-¡Tienes un rostro tan tierno!_

_Y lo atrajo hacia sí para apegarlo a su pecho con mucha ternura. Conan se sonrojó inmediatamente y sabía que si hubiese sido Shinichi, hubiese comenzado a sangrar de nariz. Aoko le irradiaba mucho calor. Después de observarla, comprendió que a ella le era más fácil engañar que a la karateka. A través de su abrazo, sintió la misma ternura del primer abrazo de Ran con él siendo Conan. Todo eso lo agregó a la listas de cosas que tenían en común con Kid._

_-Pobre Conan, lo tienes sonrojadísimo.-Se burló Heiji._

"_Tú has hecho lo mismo" le dijo Conan con la mirada a Kaito más una sonrisa de venganza. El mago lo estaba enterrando a diez kilómetros. Si fuese un niño normal, lo dejaría como cariño maternal. Pero sabiendo que era un adulto de diecinueve años, los inexplicables celos hacían su aparición._

_-¿Y por qué se han reunido sin avisarle a nadie?-Preguntó Ran con una extraña punzada en la cabeza.-Que yo sepa, ustedes dos son lo bastantes escépticos para creer en la magia…_

_Los tres chicos activaron sus señales y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Conan se calentó la cabeza al máximo, porque Kaito y Heiji no encontraban escusa factible. Conan, en una completa desesperación de mirar para todos lados cada objeto con tal que le proporcionara algo de ayuda saltó frente a las tres chicas._

_-¡Fue mi culpa!-Dijo con su máxima dulzura e inocencia.-Cuando lo vi hace unos días pensé que era Shinichi y no le creía que no lo fuera. Fue muy amable en venir hoy y había llamado a Heiji para que lo comprobara. Lamento preocuparlos por esto._

_-¿Quién es Shinichi?-Preguntó Aoko.-Espera… ¿Shinichi Kudo?_

_-Es el novio de Ran.-Soltó Kazuha ganándose una mirada odiosa de la karateca.-Digo, Shinichi Kudo es un muy, pero muy buen amigo de la infancia de Ran que anda desaparecido porque es un detective más maniático que Heiji._

_-No significa que sea mejor que yo.-Se defendió el moreno al ver su reputación afectada._

_-Lo debes echar en falta.-Dijo Aoko con su mirada enternecida.-Pero te aseguro que agradecerás que Kaito no sea él. Éste no es como ese detective tan lindo._

_-Bueno Conan.-Dijo Ran sonrojada ante tanto comentario de Shinichi.-Espero que no hagas es de nuevo. Preocupaste mucho a Kazuha y Aoko por los chicos._

_-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Conan inclinándose ante las chicas._

_-¡Me encanta!-Dijo Kazuha tomándolo en brazos.-Nunca he visto a un niño más tierno que él._

_-Pues no se hagan ilusiones.-Dijo Heiji muy celoso.-Cuando crezca será más entrometido que ahora en los casos, egocéntrico y sin expresión de sentimientos._

_-¡Qué injusto eres, Heiji! Los celos no son buenos.-Dijo Conan abrazando más a Kazuha en son de venganza._

_-¿Por qué no abrazas así a Ran?-Preguntó Heiji alzando una ceja al ver que actuando no lograría nada._

_-Heiji, deja de molestarlo, no ves que tú eres el adulto.-Lo defendió Kazuha.-Vamos mejor al centro de Tokio, Ran._

_-Me parece buena idea.-Dijo Ran volteando hacia Aoko.-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_

_-No sé…yo…-Titubeó Aoko.-No quiero molestar._

_-No pasa nada. Si quieres, llamas a alguien.-Dijo Kazuha con confianza y bastante animada._

_-Yo llamaré a Sonoko.-Dijo Ran sacando su móvil._

_-Entonces yo llamaré a Keiko.-Dijo Aoko haciendo lo mismo._

_Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí: una junta importante sobre la Organización se había convertido en una salida de chicas. Tendrían que hablarlo en otro momento, y disimular felicidad. Aunque a lo mejor no tendrían que disimular tanto, porque a Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito, les encantaba ver sonreír a su amiga de la infancia respectiva._

_-¿Se quieren quedar sin helado?-Preguntó Kazuha volteándose con las chicas._

_-No han comido nada…-Dijo Ran mirando su reloj de pulsera._

_-Es para conocernos mejor.-Rogó Aoko con cara de niña inocente._

_Sí, les encantaba. Heiji pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kazuha y se fueron así todo el camino. Conan en cambio, se fue de la mano de Ran, algo sonrojado, pero bastante alegre. Kaito, recordando que días atrás había besado a Aoko, se conformó con caminar a su lado para no dejarse llevar por la mano que tiene vida propia. Quizás todo eso les serviría para el futuro…_

_*Fin*Flash*Back*_

Aoko ese día había sido una mujer bastante normal. Nadie creería que había perdido a una persona importante hacía tres años. Trabajó en el papeleo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y descansó hasta que los niños estaban listos para salir. Así como los dos años anteriores, Ran y Kazuha se ofrecieron a acompañarla. Y como los dos años anteriores, la criptógrafa declinó la petición de sus amigas.

No compraron flores al llegar al cementerio. Aoko nunca lo había hecho. La única vez que iba a ver la tumba de Leo, le llevaba hortensias, características señales del invierno. No sentía que debiese llevarle algo más. Siempre Leo se destacó por la sencillez de las cosas y nunca pedía mucho de las cosas materiales. Con esa mentalidad, Aoko cruzaba las enormes puertas del cementerio.

Los niños siempre notaban que el semblante de Aoko cambiaba sólo al cruzar la calle hacia el cementerio. Tenían entendido que ella no lloró por Leo en su funeral, pero siempre estuvo triste. Ellos, además de agradecer que Leo les hubiese salvado la vida a costa de la suya, acompañaban a Aoko para subirle los ánimos que decaían a cada paso que daba. No era difícil, ya que la misma Aoko buscaba reírse de algo, cualquier cosa, únicamente por no preocupar más a los niños.

Esa visita quedaría en la memoria de Aoko por siempre. Cuando llegaron a la tumba, en vez de encontrarse con una lápida sin flores, vieron unas rosas rojas que recorrían todo el entorno de la tumba de Leo. Les extrañó porque, los demás agentes que había conocido a Leo, iban para sus cumpleaños y la única que podía ir, era su madre, que de pena un año después falleció.

Pensando en quedarse con la duda, siguieron con lo suyo. Como su cultura les había enseñado desde pequeños (y como les habían enseñado a Arthur y Henry), Aoko prendió incienso y mientras la fragancia a lavanda los recorría, palmearon las manos dos veces, cerraron los ojos y rezaron.

-Lo sé: soy un simple mortal. Me espera el mismo final que a todos los demás humanos. Pero, también soy mago. Eso significa que la forma en la que llegaré a mi final será como yo la elija. Hasta que eso pase, tengo que ser humilde. Este mago, te agradece desde lo más profundo de su corazón, muchas cosas, aunque nunca te haya conocido. Salvaste a los hijos de mis amigos, cosa que no muchos se atreven hacer. Pero también y sobre todo, te agradezco el que hayas sido el mejor apoyo de una chica mía, que hice sufrir mucho. Le diste la mejor de las esperanzas y casi le alejas de todo el peligro que ahora tenemos sobre nosotros. Tú sí que mereces el título de "vale más en la tierra que en el cielo", así que gracias, muchas gracias, Leo.

Arthur y Henry abrieron rápidamente los ojos, interrumpiendo su oración. Pero Aoko, juntó lo más posible las manos y cerró más los ojos. Ocultaba su rostro completamente sonrojado, que no había esperado más de un segundo de sentir la voz de Kaito para dejar concentrar la sangre en sus mejillas.

Y Kaito no pudo evitar el sonreír. Como mago le era inevitable deleitarse con las miradas de impresión de los demás; al ver un truco, al reconocerlo en las calles, al demostrar que siendo un humano podía alegrar y despejar a muchas personas. Aunque, ver el bello rostro de Aoko como si quisiese volar y no sentir más vergüenza, era algo que nada podía pagarlo. Iba abriendo los párpados poco a poco, preparándose para respirar profundamente antes de chocar con los ojos de Kaito.

-Aunque te esfuerces por modificar mi imagen, siempre seré muy guapo, Aoko.-Dijo engreído Kaito.

Aoko desvió la mirada hacia su mano y vio que traía una cubeta con agua. Decidió dar un vistazo rápido a toda la persona de Kaito antes de sacar raras conclusiones. Vestía de pantalón negro y una camisa blanca desabrochada, por lo que seguramente la chaqueta oscura que estaba doblada en una tumba vacía continua debía de ser de él. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y su rostro denotaba bastante cansancio. Con el brazo que no cargaba la cubeta con agua se tapaba la boca al bostezar. Así que había varias cosas que explicaban la presencia de esas rosas en la tumba de Leo.

-Volviste muy luego, tío.-Dijo Henry rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Dos días cierto? Cuando tu mamá fue para allá, demoró mucho más.-Observó Arthur con curiosidad.

-Pero es que esa vez, fue con James. No creo que Las Vegas sea para estar pocos días.-Argumentó Henry.

-Es que cuando se tiene un objetivo claro, lo cumples y listo. No importa lo demás y menos los días.-Explicó Kaito con sabiduría.

-Tu objetivo entonces, era correr para estar al lado de mi tía Aoko, ¿no?-Dijo Arthur alzando una ceja con malicia.

-Ja. Algo así, pequeño Arthur.-Dijo Kaito con tono enigmático.-¿Por qué no va a buscar más agua? Hay una chica muy guapa que les presta alguna cubeta. Sólo le dicen mi nombre y ya tienen un montón de beneficios.

-¡OK!-Dijeron los niños corriendo por desaparecer de la vista de los dos adultos.

Kaito miró nuevamente a Aoko para soltar alguna frase idiota, pero se contuvo. Aoko desprendía un peligroso color oscuro en su aura que asustaba hasta el jefe de la Organización. No alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando la criptógrafa rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Kaito tragó duro.

-¿Así que joven muy guapa, eh?-Dijo con tono peligroso.-Como siempre, el Señor Kuroba nunca pierde su tiempo. Apuesto que no llevas ni quince minutos aquí…

-¿Planeas una escena de celos, frente a la tumba de tu querido Leo?-Dijo Kaito sin dejar de sonreír. Miró la lápida.-Lo siento por ti, pero la chica suele reaccionar así. ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

-¿Por qué viniste acá?-Preguntó Aoko ignorando su comentario.-Se supone que cada vez que uno llega de alguna misión por más mínima que sea debe conversar con James Black. Y estoy segura que no lo has hecho.

-La primera vez que llegamos con Heiji y Shinichi no llegamos directamente al hotel y no pasó nada, no creo que ahora pase algo distinto. Y en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí…te dije que te acompañaría en este día, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Dijo Kaito con tono casual abriéndose paso entre los ojos de Aoko.

Estúpidamente, Aoko bajó de nuevo la cabeza y se sonrojó. Ahora el contacto físico que mantenía con Kaito le quemaba y aún así no era capaz de soltarlo. No le reprendió al mago que le besara brevemente el cuello y una de sus mejillas. No. Al contrario le gustó mucho. Y recordó donde estaba.

-Gracias por cumplir con tu palabra.-Susurró Aoko.-Me gusta que estés conmigo.

Dejó que Kaito la abrazara por atrás y que cargara su mentón sobre su hombro. Escuchó mucho tiempo sin saber cuánto exactamente, como Kaito respiraba en su oído y la relajaba, mucho. No sabía si amarlo más u odiarlo por causarle tantas sensaciones.

-Si alguien me hubiese dicho que tú habías hecho tu vida con otra persona, lejos de todo esto, yo hubiese estado tan tranquilo.-Dijo Kaito suavemente.-Leo fue uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta que a veces es mejor correr que quedarte a luchar, más si la batalla no es propia. De verdad lamento que Korn te haya quitado la posibilidad de otra vida.

-Está bien. Aún así amo mi vida. Con todo lo que ella contenga.-Dobló un poco el cuello para mirarlo.-Tengo personas tan importantes conmigo hoy, que no pienso en otra vida.

Kaito iba a decir algo quizás emocionante para Aoko, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Arthur y Henry y el teléfono móvil de la criptógrafa que sonaba.

Doblando por el pasillo hacia el departamento, sacó un juego de llaves. En realidad, eran cinco llaves. Una de ellas era la salida trasera del edificio; otra era de la sala de armas; otra de la sala de informática; otra de su auto; y la última era la del departamento.

La salida trasera al edificio fue un invento del cual se enteraron cuando recibió la llave. Se conocía la principal y la de los estacionamientos, pero la salida trasera era una que nadie veía si no se daba el tiempo de buscarla. Era sólo y exclusivamente en caso de emergencia. Eso les habían dicho y eso sabía, había que investigar más en cualquier caso.

La sala de armas era algo que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Armas de todos los tamaños y marcas, y lo mejor para él era que había de todo el mundo. No había sido difícil encontrar las de Japón. Pero para andar con cualquiera llevaba un práctico revolver entre su ropa.

La sala informática le servía únicamente en caso de poder infiltrar alguien o sin que lo supieran, algún dispositivo GPS en algún hombre de negro. Aún así, había recibido varias invitaciones para aprender más de esa sala que aceptó gustosamente.

Su auto había sido un chiste. No lo esperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a salir a pie o en locomoción colectiva. Pero comprendió, que en el desordenado Estados Unidos le serviría mucho. Y no le habían dado un auto pequeño si no un jepp Ford Explorer Sport del año.

Pero sin duda, la que más valoraba era la llave de su departamento. Sin ella, estaría como un perro tirado en el piso de aquel pasillo. Le aseguraba la entrada a lo que era su cielo e infierno. Ante esto, Heiji se consideraba masoquista en cuanto a todo lo que se refería a Kazuha.

Siempre y cuando Henry no se encontrara en medio de ellos. Porque si era así, no se daban el lujo de discutir. A pesar de que el niño claramente entendía que no estaban en su mejor momento, Heiji le decía que iban a estar bien. No sabía si lo decía para convencer a su hijo o a sí mismo.

-¡Henry! Ya llegué.-Dijo Kazuha entrando al departamento y dejando su maletín en el sofá.

-Salió con Arthur y Aoko.-Dijo secamente Heiji desde la cocina.

Kazuha se mordió el labio inferior de la boca y finalmente hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Se encerró en su habitación para desnudarse y salir con una bata hacia la ducha. Heiji sólo la sintió pasar y cuando escuchó que la ducha se abría se trasladó hacia el salón.

Se sentó en el sillón dejando que el silencio reinara. Cerró los ojos para concentrar en el montón de problemas que tenía y principalmente en cómo hablar con la cabezota que en esos momentos tomaba una ducha. Pero no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo para pensar, porque algo lo había interrumpido. Había un ruido que era muy molestoso.

Era intermitente y hueco. Como un tic tac. Heiji abrió los ojos asustado. Eso definitivamente no era una buena noticia, pero tampoco podía asegurar nada. Necesitaba saber de dónde venía el ruido.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, guiándose sólo por sus oídos. Se iba moviendo según lo sentía hasta que chocó con algo duro. Su asombro aumentó al ver que el ruido provenía del maletín de Kazuha.

No dudó. Abrió el maletín y sacó todos los papeles que obviamente no hacían nada. A primera vista parecía un artefacto que Heiji nunca había visto en las cosas de Kazuha. Del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito con un grosor de no más de 4 milímetros, parecía más una calculadora que otra cosa, pero no tenía teclas, ni siquiera servía de beeper. Además, los beeper jamás usaban una cuenta regresiva.

2:16

¿Una bomba? Heiji lo dudó. Acercándose el objeto más hacia su morena oreja, se dio cuenta que no era algo que sonara como alguna bomba con la que se hubiese relacionado. Y Heiji había tenido oportunidad de haber visto muchas bombas.

También lo dudaba, simplemente por su actitud. Su instinto de supervivencia nunca le fallaba y en ese momento no le decía que corriese por su vida. Se sentía al igual que un niño frente a muchos regalos, incrédulo.

1:45

Si hubiesen sido horas, estaría algo más relajado, pero los segundos marcaban y marcaban. Tenía tres o cuatro opciones: preguntarle a Kazuha por el objeto amablemente; salir corriendo para que alguien lo ayudara; desarmar el mismo o esperar a que el tiempo se acabase.

En vista de la lógica, tiempo y situación, optó por desarmar él solo el aparato. Sacó de su bolsillo su conjunto de mini herramientas (regalo efectivo de su madre) donde tenía en tamaño pequeño las cosas más cotidianas. Ya le habían ayudado antes; esperaba que no lo decepcionaran esta vez.

Con rapidez y agilidad fue desarmando el extraño objeto, _"__Si__debo__describirlo__en__un__informe,__diré__que__es__una__caja__de__anticonceptivos__"_ bromeó consigo mismo Heiji para bajar la tensión. Tenía tres tornillos distintos. Aunque a simple vista fuesen dos, porque uno se repetía. Heiji no se dio cuenta del detalle, hasta que llegó al último tornillo y no funcionaba sacarlo con un destornillador de cruz.

0:20

El maldito pito que comenzó a sonar más rápido desesperó a Heiji. Más de lo que ya estaba al darse cuenta que el último tornillo era semejante a una cruz, pero no congruente con éste. Cuando marcaba los trágicos veinte segundos, Heiji optó por tirar el objeto debajo del sofá frente a él y corrió a esconderse en el lugar más seguro: la tina que aguantaría cualquier caso de ese tipo de bomba.

Pero Kazuha estaba al otro lado de la cortina. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, Kazuha lo miraba enojada y habían pasado más de veinte segundos desde que había terminado la cuenta atrás.

¿Qué acaso había sido una paranoia suya? No. Estaba seguro que no era así. A pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia no se activó, la curiosidad era mucha para ser una paranoia.

Kazuha, aguardaba algún comentario frunciendo cada vez más el seño.

-Vístete rápido. Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Heiji con seriedad antes de salir del baño.

Fue con cuidado hacia la sala. Todo estaba normal. No lo calmaba en lo absoluto. Se sentó en el sofá donde había dejado la caja y la sacó con cuidado. Al tacto, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, vio que una nota había salido de ella.

"_No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti,_

_abogada traidora,_

_un cadáver no es suficiente para nosotros._

_Muy pronto serás sentenciada"_

Sin perder un segundo, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a Aoko. La condenada demoró en contestar demasiado para su gusto, y apuró.

-¿Diga?

-¿Aoko? Soy Heiji, ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Conmigo. Vamos camino al cuartel. Estamos con Arthur y Kaito. ¿Por qué…?

-Pásame a Kaito…

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Aoko se debe haber más que asustado, porque escuchó como llamaba a Kaito tartamudeando e incluso le llegó el golpe del teléfono al suelo.

-¡Mierda Hattori! ¿Qué le dijiste a Aoko para que esté así?

-Kuroba. Trae lo más rápido posible a los chicos al cuartel. Pero sé cuidadoso. Es urgente. Luego te cuento.

Colgó. Y siguió mirando la nota amenazante con odio. ¿Cómo había llegado al maletín de Kazuha? ¿Por qué amenazar y no atacar directamente? No podía ser lo suficientemente objetivo para esto. Llamó a Shinichi y a James Black y les dijo casi lo mismo que a Kaito.

Supo que Kazuha estaba cerca de él. Tenía su verde mirada encima. Le palpó el acento al lado de ella. No habló hasta que la abogada se sentó a su lado.

-Tenías una nota amenazante en tu maletín.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me digas donde dejaste tu maletín hoy. Cada lugar que se te ocurra y con las personas que conversaste mientras no estaba contigo.

Le dio tiempo para que leyera la nota y se asustara, pero igual le impresionó que lo tomara salvajemente del brazo y se pusiese a temblar. Heiji sólo atino a abrazarla para calmarla y le murmuraba que Henry estaba bien y que estaba en camino junto a Kaito y Aoko. La dejó llorar, porque le gustaba ser su consuelo y porque necesitaba que le respondiera a sus preguntas.

-Se supone…se supone que yo estaba muerta y que ellos se habían convencido con el cadáver. Akai y Jodie me lo aseguraron…-Decía la abogada entre sollozos.

-El tiempo que estuvieron sin decir nada fue lo suficientemente convincente para que todos creyeran esa basura. Ahora…

-¿No te has preguntado el por qué no me atacaron? ¿Por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para apenas lanzarme esta amenaza y no me mataron con la de oportunidades que tenían?-Interrumpió Kazuha respirando profundamente para no dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué crees tú que no ha pasado todo eso?-Murmuró con desconcierto Heiji.

-Porque algunos espíritus fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para amansar las cabezas llenas de violencia de esos estúpidos y ahora han salido otros peores que les recuerdan que son malos con todas sus letras.-Se desesperó Kazuha.

Le sacó una sonrisa. A pesar de toda la situación, Kazuha le sacó una sincera sonrisa a Heiji que no había hecho de hace días. Lo hizo desconectarse de todo y volver a aquella adolescente que relacionaba todo hecho con fantasmas, espíritus y todo eso. Pero ella no lo notó, rogaba para que Henry llegara luego a casa.

Tocaron la puerta. Heiji se dio cuenta de que estaban tan alarmados (y ni siquiera sabían de que trataba) que no se daban el lujo de tocar el timbre, si no directamente con los nudillos. Kazuha les abrió y entró Shinichi, Kaito, Aoko, y James Black.

-¿Y Henry?-Preguntó antes que nada Kazuha.

-Con Ran y Arthur.-Respondió Shinichi mirando toda la sala detenidamente.-Sospechamos que era algo que no les convenía ver a ellos.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-Preguntó James Black sentándose frente a Heiji y Kazuha.

Heiji les indicó con la mirada el objeto con la nota aún adherida a él. Les explicó todo con lujo de detalle, incluso cuando Kazuha lo miró enojada en la ducha del baño. Shinichi con guantes puestos analizó la caja y la nota mientras James llamaba a un equipo para peritar el objeto y todo lo que contuviese el maletín de Kazuha. Kaito estaba al lado de Shinichi mirando sobre su hombro para analizarla también…y Aoko estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Heiji no la mirara.

-Ahora lo que quiero saber es el momento fallido que creyeron que Kazuha estaba fuera de peligro.-Dijo Heiji mordazmente.-Me gustaría preguntárselo personalmente a ese Akai.

-Akai salió de urgencia con Jodie y un equipo.-Dijo James Black sin alarmarse por la actitud del moreno.-Evidentemente algo salió mal. Creíamos haber tapado todo por donde se pudiese llegar a la agente Toyama, pero saben que algo puede haber fallado.

-Kazuha ha dejado su maletín lejos de ella el tiempo y veces suficiente para que le hubiesen dejado ese aviso. Pero no entiendo como esperaban que se diera cuenta de la nota.-Dijo Shinichi reflexionando.

-Deben haberlo configurado.-Dijo Kaito colocándose guantes y tomando la caja. Todos lo miraron extrañados.-Este es el prototipo de una bomba al tacto: cuando la piel la toca, comienza la cuenta regresiva. Quizás suene, pero no es más que para llamar la atención y para que pueda ser activada. Este pequeño espacio de donde salió la nota, es en realidad para que salga el explosivo y ataque más directamente. Estoy seguro que cuando lo periten, en el lugar donde debería estar lo explosivo van a encontrar restos de papel.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?-Preguntó Aoko impresionada.

-Me infiltré alguna vez en el Departamento de Bombas de la policía de París. Esta bomba estaba catalogada como la menos utilizada, porque terminaba siendo más peligrosa para el criminal que para los demás. Además que es antigua, porque de hace siglos que nadie usa un tornillo con ese formato.-Explicó Kaito con un encogimiento de hombros.

-En este momento no puedo más. Lo siento pero necesito ver a mi hijo.-Dijo Kazuha levantándose.-Aoko, ¿me acompañas?

La criptógrafa asintió y se despidió de Kaito con una palmada en el brazo. La instó a seguir, cuando escuchó la voz de Heiji muy seria llamándola. Se dio vuelta y a pesar de que temía que la volviese a gritar, lo miró fijamente.

-Siento haberte gritado cuando llamé.-Se disculpó el moreno.-Estaba preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo a mi hijo y quería que estuviesen aquí luego.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo.-Dijo Aoko sonriendo nuevamente.-Para que me creas más, cuidaré de que Kazuha no se haga un manojo de nervios.

Heiji le agradeció con una leve sonrisa, que desapareció apenas Aoko cerró la puerta del departamento. Kaito ocupó el puesto de Kazuha y los cuatro hombres se miraron fijamente unos a los otros, analizándose. James Black carraspeó firmemente antes de hablar.

-Sé que es lo que están pensando. Y lamentablemente no lo descarto como opción.-Tosió.-La única forma posible hasta el momento de que la organización se haya enterado de que Kazuha era del FBI, era si alguien de aquí mismo les decía.

-Pensando en que ustedes simularon perfectamente su muerte si.-Dijo Shinichi cruzándose de brazos.-¿No han podido confirmar nada acerca de alguien dentro del FBI?

-Aún no. Precisamos de más datos que aportaron sus hijos, pero tampoco queremos que se inserten tanto en los casos. Ustedes estarán de acuerdo con eso.-Dijo James Black agradeciendo los asentimientos de Heiji y Shinichi.

En medio del silencio que se había establecido, el móvil de James Black sonó con estruendo. Heiji y Kaito siguieron al Jefe del FBI mientras éste se disculpaba con la mano mientras contestaba. Shinichi siguió mirando la bomba con el ceño fruncido.

-Black.-Respondió.-Akai, estamos ocupados. Ha ocurrido…-Se interrumpió impresionado.-Está bien. Tráelo acá mediante las normas establecidas. Sin errores Akai, ya lo sabes.

Cuando James Black colgó, parecía haber perdido la mitad de su edad. Le brillaban los ojos. Por un momento, se olvidó de la situación que estaba viviendo. Iba a hablar, pero Kazuha irrumpió en la habitación con la misma expresión que el director.

-Akai cazó a alguien.-Dijo la abogada saltando.-Recibieron la información del Capitolio. Estaba negociando con drogas.

-Lo traerán acá y lo interrogarán.-Explicó James Black.-Hattori, Toyama, Kuroba y Nakamori se quedarán acá para seguir investigando esto. Les sugiero que le pregunten a Henry y a Arthur por si vieron algo sospechoso.

-Está bien James.-Dijo Kazuha con respeto.-Tendré un informe listo con los peritajes.

-No esperaba menos.-Prosiguió Black.-Kudo, me gustaría que me acompañaras al interrogatorio.

Shinichi recién desvió la mirada. Sólo asintió y siguió a James Black. Kazuha, Heiji y Kaito los siguieron con la mirada, extrañados de la reacción del detective de kanto. En una situación así, se esperaría que Shinichi saltara inmediatamente a exigir interrogar a aquel testigo sospechoso tan importante. Pero parecía que este era sólo un caso más, el más insignificante.

-Es completamente raro que Kudo no haya demostrado interés.

-Bueno, puede ser que esté disimulando. No van a querer a un adulto revoltoso en un interrogatorio.-Opinó Aoko poco segura de sí misma.

No. No creía que fuese así. Conocía muy bien a ese amigo detective suyo. Sabía lo que sentía, porque él también era detective. Pero aún así, no comprendía del todo la nula reacción, como si ya no tuviese expresión.

-Creo que iré con él, vuelvo…-Dijo Heiji.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Escucharon la puerta tras el grito de Kazuha.-¡Aquí hay un peritaje y ni se te ocurra que puedes llegar e irte!

Heiji se resignó. No sabía que estaría más de dos horas con Aoko y Kazuha metido en un peritaje que no llevaría a nada. Y seguirían sin entender el por qué de la actitud de Shinichi, al menos, hasta casi las once de la noche.

-¿Es necesario que esté aquí-Preguntó Kaito mirando su reloj.-Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer.

-Sí, puedes ir.-Dijo Kazuha.-Aoko hablará por ti.

Kaito asintió y se levantó. Se despidió con la mano y se colocó la chaqueta que se había sacado al entrar. Alcanzó a abrir la puerta antes que Heiji interrumpiera.

-Ya que estás tan desesperado por ir a ver a Shiho, dile que se quede en su departamento o en el laboratorio, toda la noche. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Kaito se volvió y le sonrió con sarcasmo.-Como si quisiera hacer caso, pero lo intentaré.

Kaito cerró la puerta escuchando una carcajada del detective de kansai.

La mente de Shinichi era una máquina a máxima velocidad. En un segundo, la realidad y la verdad le llegaron de golpe. O sea, una parte de ella, ya que lo que viniese dependía del interrogatorio que harían.

Les había dejado una señal a Heiji y a Kaito; esperaba que la hubiese entendido. Si no era así, sería mucho más complejo, porque estaba seguro de que ellos tres no se verían en mucho rato, quizás algunas horas.

-Te noto distraído, Kudo.-Dijo James Black a su lado.

-Es sólo que pienso en la Organización-Se excusó.-Pasa a menudo últimamente.

-Pues ahora sabremos de que van, Akai ha atrapado a uno volando bajo.-Black le palmo el hombro.-Estarás con Akai en el interrogatorio.

-En cuanto a eso…me gustaría estar detrás del vidrio polarizado.-Dijo Shinichi logrando que los ojos cansados de James Black se abrieran al máximo.

-Explícate.-

-Señor, a diferencia de Akai, no creo poder controlar mis impulsos frente a un miembro de la Organización. Quiero hacer todo bien esta vez. No queremos que se pierda todo de nuevo como nos pasó antes.

James Black lo miró serio, escrutando en su mirada como nunca lo había hecho antes. Shinichi sólo atinó a sostenerle la mirada y a no esperar a que hiciese como hace más de diez años la miró cierto agente de la CIA, al colocarle una mano encima.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero aceptaré tu petición. Mirarás el interrogatorio que Akai y yo haremos.-Resolvió Black suspirando.

Shinichi agradeció con la mirada; más no volvió a hablar. Ni siquiera cuando entró al enorme despacho de interrogatorio y se encontró con Akai, quien puso un poema por cara cuando supo que el detective japonés no querría interrogar a un declarado miembro de la organización. Aún así, después de tantas veces trabajando en secreto con Akai, pudo notar que de cierta forma sospechaba el por qué de su actuar, sólo esperaba que no se equivocara.

Se sentó cerca de un grupo de agentes, entre los que estaba Jodie a observar el show. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo que había encontrado entre las cosas de Ran, con el único propósito de preguntarse filosóficamente la razón de que la karateka le diera por fumar, por eso negó el fuego que le ofrecía uno de los agentes. Mientras pensaba que le faltaba poco para ser como su padre, admiró la seguridad del lugar.

Al sospechoso lo habían cubierto con una bolsa negra en la cara y le habían amarrado de las manos y los pies como si fuese directamente a una ejecución. También se aseguraron de no darle ninguna oportunidad para escapar, desarmar a un agente o comunicarse con alguien. Al sentarlo en la mesa, los guardias no tenían ninguna arma a la vista y en sector la señal telefónica estaba desconectada.

James Black le sacó la bolsa de la cabeza. Aunque él interrogado fuese un extraño flácido con determinación en su rostro (característica normal en alguien de la organización), parecía una prese a punto de ser devorada por dos hambrientos Akai y Black.

-Debido a que perteneces a un grupo que obviamente atenta contra la población y los principios americanos, y a que somos muy especiales, te sugiero que cooperes.

-Como la muerte es la mejor opción que tienen, no te sentenciarán a la silla eléctrica, pero la mínima será la perpetua sin ningún tipo de beneficio.-Dijo James Black.-Y cuando digo "ningún tipo" me refiero a que literalmente te pudres en la cárcel. ¿Qué me dices de él, Akai?

-Estaba en los patios del Capitolio, cobrando por un tráfico de armas. Podría decirse que lo vimos por casualidad. Lo seguían los otros del FBI, pero me llamaron apenas escucharon como se llamaba.

-Así que tienes nombre…-Dijo Black mirando al sospechoso.-¿No quieres decirme tú mismo para iniciar con tu cooperación?

El sospechoso no dijo nada. Akai mientras tanto, miraba a través de la ventana, como si pudiese ver directamente a Shinichi. Captó el detective da kanto, que todavía su compañero no creía que estuviese sentado sin hacer nada en vez que estar como enfermo de locura tras el tipo que tenía al frente.

-Este tipo no fue reconocido con un nombre de alcohol, si no que se reconoció con otro nombre…"Tonic" precisamente.-Dijo Akai.

Apenas terminaron con el interrogatorio donde no escucharon ninguna respuesta, Akai recibió la mirada profunda de Shinichi, y se sintió orgulloso de poder impresionar todavía a ese detective que había visto demasiado para su edad.-Sí Kudo, ya no nos enfrentamos solamente a los hombres de negro, si no que están estos "acompañantes".

-¿Serán algún tipo de guardaespaldas?-Shinichi reflexionó apoyando su mentón en su mano.-En ese caso, este tipo no estaba solo y se les escapó el hombre de negro. Pero, ¿ellos necesitan protección? Son lo suficientemente inteligentes para escaparse cada vez que puedan.

-A menos que desde siempre hayan estado.-Objetó Akai.-Pero cuando estuve infiltrado, no escuché nada así, y Kazuha tampoco…

-Shiho tampoco me ha contado algo así.-Le siguió Shinichi.-Puede ser que después de hace tres años cambiaron de táctica.

-Pregunté si había alguien más que él, pero era el otro negociante. Ése no sabía con quien estaba tratando, así que lo dejé con el FBI ordinario.

-Entonces, ¿guardaespaldas o mensajero?-Preguntó Shinichi sacando su móvil con media sonrisa.

-En vista de que despertaste de tu actitud tan rara, quedaremos con esas opciones. ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar a interrogarlo?-Dijo Akai.

Shinichi miró su móvil y amplió más su sonrisa. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Akai y negó con la cabeza. Le quitó a Akai el encendedor del bolsillo y encendió el cigarrillo, tal cual como lo tenía.

-Te va a matar con tus operaciones.-Dijo Akai.

-Será otra cosa que herede de mi padre.-Se encogió de hombros.-Uno hacía esto en el instituto y estaba a la moda.

Una de las habilidades de las que Kaito nunca se jactaba, era su rapidez para encontrar a Shiho. No le convenía que supiesen como encontrar a una chica tan escurridiza, menos cuando la quería espiar. Si alguien de la Organización hubiese tenido la misma de relación de él con la científica, ella no estaría viva.

Así que apenas dejó a sus amigos, demoró cinco minutos en encontrar el laboratorio donde suponía Shiho estaba todo el día, más por gusto propio que por deber. Para su sorpresa, la encontró junto a Araide, cafés en mano, mientras él le enseñaba algo.

No conocía a Araide. El tiempo que podría haber tratado con él, no lo hizo por orden estricta de Shiho, por los asuntos del FBI. Sin embargo, había desarrollado una gran sobreprotección por ella, que nunca llamaría celos, y por eso sus pies se transformaron en piedra, sonando tan fuerte que alarmaron a Shiho y Araide.

-Kaito-Dijo Shiho a modo de saludo.

-Disculpen la interrupción-Mentira, no lo lamentaba.-¿Mucho trabajo?

Shiho alzó la ceja. No creía su tono amistoso. Pero Araide con su simpatía de siempre le comentó que su trabajo había terminado y que le estaba enseñando a un procedimiento quirúrgico al corazón. Kaito se preguntaba nuevamente qué consideraban los cerebritos como Araide y Shiho por descanso.

-Creo que iré a descansar, Araide. Dejamos la prueba corporal para mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Te recomiendo que descanses para entonces.

-Sí lo haré, ahora que he dejado de enseñarte, me ha bajado el sueño. Nos vemos.

Kaito se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Shiho lo miró detenidamente y le dio la espalda para recoger sus cosas. Apenas lo guardó todo, no dudó en darle con el a Kaito, repetidas veces.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Kaito intentando evitar los golpes.

-Eres…un…imbécil… ¡Siempre te comportas así!

-¿Qué hice?-Se hizo el inocente mago.

-Tú y todos los hombres no pueden ver a una mujer con otro que no sea él. ¡Son unos salvajes!

-Disculpa, pero la salvaje eres tú que me golpea con su bolso, que tiene ese libro gigante de medicina.-Bromeó el mago logrando calmar a la científica.

-¿Qué quieres?-Replicó molesta saliendo solo a Kaito en el laboratorio.

-Saludarte. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero has pasado dos días sin mí.-Dijo Kaito alcanzándola y hablándole en tono casual.

-He estado ocupada. Quiero hablar con Shinichi para hacerle la última revisión. Tiene a Ran con los pelos de punta y yo también quiero que deje de dárselas de celestina.

Si Kaito no se dio cuenta de que había estado en un subterráneo por el apuro de encontrar a su compañera, ahora menos lo hizo al escuchar la locura que a Ran se le había ocurrido. Estuvo todo el camino hacia el departamento de Shiho explicándole las razones menos lógicas que le puedes dar a una bioquímica sobre por qué no debía hacerle caso y menos salir con alguien por cuenta propia.

Y es que cada día se odiaba a sí mismo por tener la idea rosa adolescente de que Hakuba se le iba a pegar como lapa a Shiho y no iban a quedarse tranquilos hasta formalizar su relación. Pero odiaba más al detective por rendirse tan fácil y escapar a la primera oportunidad que Shiho le daba.

-Como has sido tan atento con mi ciclo menstrual, me he hecho un examen sanguíneo.-Dijo Shiho antes de abrir la puerta.-Y para tu información, me dio negativo.

-¿En tres días puedes saber eso?-Se impresionó el mago hasta el rostro.-Yo creía que tenías que esperar a que te llegara otra vez.

-Eso es para los que no se dan cuenta. Pero el test sanguíneo es muy confiable. Recuerda que la sangre nunca miente.-Shiho dejó el bolso y se sentó en un sillón.-¿Y aparte de saludarme por tu rápido y enamorada llegada al lado de Aoko, no quieres contarme como te fue con Snake?

Kaito se puso tan serio, que Shiho se preguntó si ella estaba sonriendo. Era lo normal en esos casos. Comprobó que no era así, y le indicó a Kaito que se sentara al lado de ella. Le masajeó las sienes mientras lo recostaba en su regazo.

-Te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme que no te alterarás.-Dijo Kaito suavemente.-Todavía no lo digiero totalmente, y no he cerrado los ojos desde que lo supe.

-Parte por parte Kaito, no quiero que te desesperes.

-Está bien. Confío en ti.-Dijo Kaito respirando profundamente.-Snake nunca fue Snake. Llegó a Las Vegas media hora antes que yo. Al igual que Bourbon te persigue a ti, él me persigue a mí. Mató a mi padre para matarme a mí. Tenemos a más de un infiltrado de la Organización en el FBI.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Dijo Shiho escuchando todo entendiendo el mensaje, pero no la conexión que tenía todo eso.-Kaito, tranquilo. Parte por parte. Tú me decías eso…

-Todo lo que yo creía era una vil mentira. La Organización se encargó de hacerme creer casi trece años que todo era por mi padre. Por primera vez en mi vida me odio por ser uno de sus centros de atención por ser Kaito Kuroba.

-Lo primero Kaito…

-Los datos que James Black me dio, me llevaron al casino más ostentoso de Las Vegas. Snake se hospedaba ahí. Utilicé unos veinte disfraces sólo para poder saber que suite era y para colocar algún micrófono muy demasiado oculto. También use unos contra detectores del FBI para que nadie detectara nada. Estuve revisando por más de una hora y para mi sorpresa Snake anda sólo con dos hombres más. Mediante los micrófonos los dos hablaban por su nombre falso y a él lo llamaban por Sake. Sólo Sake. Snake no es Snake, si no Sake. Hicieron un brillante juego de letras para desviarme en caso de que tuviera mucho contacto con Kudo, antes de saber que Conan era Kudo. Más precisamente, desde que nos encontramos la primera vez frente al reloj.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Shiho temblando un poco al saber de Sake.

-Tenía un diario de mi padre. Lo debe de haber sacado mientras nosotros estábamos en conmoción por su muerte. Estoy seguro que no sabía del escondite de Kid, pero es del tipo de notas que tenía mi padre en su escritorio. Lo extraño es que no lo destruyó. Lo mantuvo intacto y le agregó sus propias notas. Ahí sale todo.

-¿Inclusive que tú eres su objetivo?

-Sí. Mi padre anotó cosas tan cortas como "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué vio? ¿Creen que permitiré que le hagan daño?". Y al parecer, Sake consideró divertido responderle las preguntas. Decía que era mi culpa, que había visto algo que no debería haber visto y que tuvieron que matarlo para poder acabar conmigo.

-No tiene sentido, Kaito. Estuviste diez años solo con tu madre y no te hicieron nada, hasta que apareciste como Kid. Además, ¿qué podrías haber visto que te tuviese bajo el ojo de la Organización?

-Por conclusión, mi madre es mucho más escurridiza que mi padre. Ella no me dijo nada, pero me cuidó con todo lo que pudo y cuando fui Kid, me apoyó en silencio, como si supiera que era mi propia carga desde entonces. No creo que lo admita hasta que termine todo. Ni eso…mi madre nunca me admitirá muchas cosas de su vida antes y después de mi padre.-Dijo Kaito pensando en Phantom Lady.-En cuanto a eso que vi…no sé. Estoy tan impresionado como tú. Eso es lo que me ha tenido pensando y pensando y no me puedo sacar de la cabeza qué fue lo que vi.

-O a quién viste, lo más seguro.-Dijo alguien desde el portal.

-Tú y tus manías de entrar sin más como Kaito, Shinichi.-Reclamó Shiho viendo como el detective se sentaba frente a ellos más serio que de costumbre.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntó Kaito a su casi gemelo.

-Pensemos chicos. ¿Qué es lo suficientemente fuerte y peligroso que la Organización quiera ocultar a toda costa? Dímelo tú Shiho, que has sido parte de ellos.

Shiho quedó pensativa y después atónita. Lo único que era de vital importancia para la Organización era…no, Shinichi estaba completamente loco. Era imposible que Kaito hubiese visto "eso". Los hombres de negro lo guardaban con tanto recelo, que sólo los de más confianza podían verlo con mucha suerte y confianza.

-No tiene sentido Shinichi.-Dijo finalmente Shiho, miró a Kaito.-Cree que viste a "esa persona", al Jefe de la Organización. ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Muchos podríamos haberlo visto, pero nunca lo habrían nombrado!

-Quizás Kaito fue la excepción, Shiho. Tenemos claro que Toichi Kuroba tuvo contacto con este grupo. No sabemos su escala, nivel de confianza ni nada por el estilo, pero era miembro y además era muy conocido por ser Kid. Tampoco sabemos cómo reaccionó "él" cuando Kid se retiró de sus filas. Recuerda, ancha entrada, estrecha salida. Nunca se sabe cuando los delincuentes quieren tomar venganza por su propia mano, sin ofender Kaito.

-Pero no recuerdo nada.-Se sentó Kaito correctamente en el sillón.-No me llega ninguna imagen. Mis padres nunca tuvieron jefes, trabajaron por cuenta propia.

-No te preocupes, Kaito. Cuando los atrapemos sabremos toda la verdad. Recuerda que cuando nos pusimos a trabajar juntos en esto, lo prometimos.-Dijo Shinichi solemnemente.-Lo que quiero saber ahora, porque lo tienes muy claro, es lo que dijiste de los infiltrados.

-Hay más de uno, quedó muy claro. Los datos que le dieron a James Black fueron reales en cierto sentido; estaba Sake, pero había llegado sólo media hora antes que yo. Lo supe porque ellos mismos lo dijeron. Y los agentes que supuestamente estaban, eran del FBI ordinario que perseguían a los dos matones que lo acompañaban.

-O sea, que hicieron esa parafernalia para que fueses a Las Vegas.-Dijo Shinichi.-¿Te das cuenta? La bomba de Kazuha, el sospechoso que trajo Akai y los nuevos antecedentes del ahora Sake.-Dijo Shinichi.-Te recomiendo que sólo cuentes lo de Sake y lo de los infiltrados.

-¡Espera! ¿De qué trata eso? ¡Yo no me he enterado de nada!-Saltó Shiho asustada.

Mientras Kaito tranquilizaba y le explicaba a Shiho la situación, Shinichi volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Antes le había tranquilizado el mensaje de texto que le había llegado. Ahora tenía más razones para ponerse a la defensiva. Shinichi Kudo no se equivocaría más, y ahora él manejaría la situación.

Aoko miraba por la ventana, mientras Kazuha y Heiji se hacían cargo de la bomba. Casi se oscurecía por completo. No había ninguna nube, y la luna creciente estaba comenzando a ser luna llena. Miró el reloj: eran las diez y veinte y siete. Se comenzaban a cumplir los tres años de la muerte de Leo.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

**Casi nueve meses. Ni siquiera uno o dos como la vez pasada, si no que casi nueve. ¿Saben cómo fue mi vida estos nueve meses? De ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde en clases. De cinco de la tarde a las ocho de la tarde en preuniversitario y después llegar a estudiar o directamente dormir. Fiiiiuuu. Menos mal que escribir en clases nunca dejó de ser un hobbie y por eso puedo tener el capítulo listo. **

**Escribir todo lo que me sale del cerebro en sólo un capítulo era mucho, así que lo dividí en partes. No sé si salgan dos o tres, pero quiero que sea muy, pero muy, pero muy emocionante. Como siempre espero contar con sus opiniones y críticas. **

**¡RR!**

→**Angels and Vampires: Por favor, dime que ahora sí que no puedes creer que actualicé. Me ha costado tanto, pero por fin lo hice y ahora sí que fue por la escuela y mi paso a la universidad. En cuanto al fic… ¿sientes el amor y la unión en el aire? Pues la idea es que la acción haga un gran acto de presencia. Muchas gracias por esperar siempre. **

→**arual17: Ella, la que lee mi mente. ¡Te agradezco el apoyo que me diste en ese RR especial! Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar la próxima semana, pero no creo que exista disgusto por eso. Quiero que me des tu propia opinión, que cada una de ustedes me da una pista de cómo puedo escribirlo. Gracias por estar siempre.**

→**Zilia K: Wow, imagínate. Pusiste que esperabas el capítulo 608 y ahora vamos por el 634. No. Más adelante (aunque en español no está tan así). Pero como ha pasado el tiempo. Gracias por pasar por aquí y que te haya gustado mi historia. La idea es hacerla cada vez más emocionante. ¡Nos leemos!**

→**the mystic poetry: Puedes estar en el primer capítulo y yo voy a estar feliz igual. A medida que lo vas leyendo sería bueno que opinaras (la que no quiere un RR). Pero te agradezco muy en serio que a pesar de que empecé hace más de un año esto, sigan personas apareciendo a leerlas. ¡Thanks!**

→**Lady Paper: ¿Viste mi pequeña firma en tu fic? Como para dar señales de vida en tu historia. Tú me comprendes y sabes bien que si para una alumna es agotador, para una profesora es catastrófico. Y aquí estoy. Haciéndote caso en eso de las X, mostrándote que la ausencia de Kaito no es nada y que con el amor de cada una es un hombre perfecto. Saludos y besos.**

**¡Nos vemos! Y no olviden los RR (extraño muchos). Y rezar por mí el 12 y 13 para la PSU (es algo hipócrita de un agnóstico como yo, pero bueno). **

**Saori****Kudo**

**Capítulo****15:****El****Tercer****Aniversario****(Segunda****Parte)**

**Fecha: 08-12-2011**

**Hora: 23:55**

**Canción: Mysty Mystery~GARNET CROW (del nuevo álbum)**


	15. El Tercer Aniversario (Ataque y Defensa)

___Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento._

******Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

Capítulo 15: El Tercer Aniversario (Ataque y Defensa)

Mientras dejaban a Tonic encarcelado en el edificio con las medidas más altas en seguridad, Shinichi daba por terminada la conversación de mensajes que llevaba hace ya un rato con una de las personas que consideraba de confianza; podía parecer descabellado, pero era la realidad. Necesitaba tener todo a su disposición para que nadie de su bando se viese perjudicado, y así poder ser lo más frío y objetivo posible.

No era secreto para él y sus amigos que esa noche iba a ocurrir algo. No, no lo era. Sólo que eran lo suficientemente discretos y no lo mencionaban. Tampoco era que planearan las cosas con la mirada, si no que ya se conocían tanto que sabían que hacer en sincronización. Era como si hubiesen predicho lo que iba a pasar y prepararon algo antes de viajar a Estados Unidos.

Sólo había que esperar. Ellos comenzarían a la defensiva, no daban el primer golpe. Lo que tenían previsto era eso, defensa. Desde que empezara el ataque, serían presos de lo primero que se les ocurriese, pero lograrían derribarlos. Esta vez les harían daño y aunque no fuese total, le recordarían sus nombres al maldito de Gin.

Dio inicio a su plan, convirtiéndose en una sombra.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Va a ocurrir algo, ¿cierto?-Interrumpió Aoko la interrogación que estaban efectuando a Kazuha.

-¿Qué?-Kazuha, si hubiese tenido tiempo y humor, pensaría que a su amiga le entró la paranoia.- ¿Qué estás hablando?

-Heiji...por eso Kudo estaba serio y Kaito corrió a ver a Shiho, ¿no? Esto es sólo un modo de separarnos.-Siguió indagando Aoko.

Heiji miró a través de la ventana un momento y suspiró. Se sentó al lado de la criptógrafa y asintió, sin poder negar lo obvio. Lo único que no le entraba en la cabeza era el por qué un ataque tan obvio, que con un chiste de bomba se anunciaba.

-Eso creemos. Una táctica muy obvia, pero para alguien tan anónimo como ellos es para pensártelo muchas veces. Están manteniendo un patrón de ataque los últimos dos años, se dejan ver con facilidad y se dejan atrapar; eso no va con ellos, definitivamente. Como no podemos asegurar nada, nos limitamos a proteger lo que sea necesario.

-¡ ¿Qué estás...?!-Saltó Kazuha preocupada.- ¿O sea que el que estemos separados es parte de un plan? ¿Cómo va a estar seguro Henry si no está con nosotros? ¿Te falla algún cable en tu cabeza?

-Son neuronas, y no, no me fallan. Henry está bien con Arthur y Ran, te lo aseguro. Que no se te olvide que también es mi hijo.-Dijo fríamente el moreno.

Kazuha se sonrojó de rabia, vergüenza, y preocupación. Miró a los agentes que habían llegado a ver la bomba ficticia. Eran cinco, y se habían quedado en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que el detective decía. Sabían que la llegada de los tres japoneses no era normal, y si bien lo que les decía no era algo tan impresionante para ellos con su nivel de especialización, la determinación de Heiji nunca la habían visto y le dirigieron una mirada de respeto.

-Entonces, esto es un asunto perdido.-Dijo Kazuha derrotada.-Deberíamos estar formando parte de la defensa.

-Aún no, Kazu. Todavía debemos esperar.-Heiji miró su reloj y miró a los agentes.-Los mandó Akai, ¿cierto?

-Sí, de hecho nos preguntamos por qué mandó a cinco agentes de fuerzas especiales sólo por esto.-Respondió el líder del grupo.-Estamos listos para el plan.

-Perfecto, captó la señal.-Murmuró Heiji para sí mismo.-Lo que vamos a hacer es algo que requerirá cuidado y que nadie nos descubra. Nadie, tanto enemigo como compañero, así podemos contar con el factor sorpresa.

Heiji sacó lápiz y papel, y los reunió en la mesa de centro. Los cinco agentes, Aoko y Kazuha escuchaban atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Kazuha se hubiese comido todas sus uñas si la seguridad de Heiji no se hubiese expresado con el giro de su gorra al terminar de explicar el plan.

-Entonces, Aoko irá primero con tres agentes SWATT. En un momento iremos con Kazuha y los otros dos agentes. Espero que todo salga bien y terminemos en un bar, de copas.

El primer grupo de agentes se preparó junto Aoko y salió. Heiji le recodó a la criptógrafa que si no se cuidaba, él terminaría en el hospital por causa de cierto mago. Cuando se fueron, el moreno se impresionó al sentir la mano tan conocida de Kazuha tocándolo tímidamente. Para darse ánimo a los dos, le rodeó la cintura con el mismo brazo que le tocó.

-No me refería a que fueses un padre desconsiderado. Si no que estoy muy preocupada de cómo está Henry y si la seguridad es la necesaria. Para mí nunca será necesaria, Heiji.

-Calma, Kazu, eso también está planeado. Los chicos estarán bien, nosotros también. Confía en mí.

Sus ojazos verdes le ayudaban tanto que Kazuha no tardó en asentir, aún nerviosa. Heiji la alejó un poco más de los otros agentes.

-Todos queremos que termine lo más pronto posible, ¿no? Obviamente con nosotros como triunfadores. Yo no soy la excepción. De hecho, ya tengo planes para esos momentos.

-Planes, ¿qué planes?-

Maldito Heiji, mejor Kazuha se hubiese quedado callada. El detective no dudó en acercársele al cuello para respirar sobre él y dirigirse a su oído.

-El segundo, ¿no? A mí nunca me gustó ser hijo único y la idea de tener una mini Kazuha es tan aterradora como fenomenal.

-Eres un pervertido. Ni en estos momentos dejas de relucir tu lado más sucio.-Respondió Kazuha sonriendo coquetamente a pesar del shock de la noticia.-Sé perfectamente que lo que te gusta es la parte de "elaboración".

Heiji iba a debatir, pero su reloj le indicó que era la hora de partir. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano para avisar a los agentes. Salieron en orden sin preocuparse de puertas: todo su plan estaba centrado en la agilidad y el silencio.

Por eso que, Heiji rezaba porque Kazuha lograra no hablar durante los próximos minutos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Lleva a los niños por la salida alternativa, estará mi madre. Sería mejor para mí que te fueras con ella, pero como no será así, ten cuidado en que nadie te vea."

Estaba sola con los niños, vigilándolos mientras jugaban. Sintió su móvil y leyó el mensaje tan claro y que a la vez la dejaba con muchas interrogantes. Si algo había aprendido de Shinichi, era hacerle algo de caso cuando él sentía que el peligro se acercaba. Respiró muchas veces. Cerró todas las ventanas y dejó varios detectores por el departamento.

Arthur y Henry se dieron cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pero por el momento no preguntaron nada. Ordenaron el desastre que ellos mismos habían causado con sus autos de juguete. Ran no se dio cuenta de lo que ellos había hecho hasta que los vio abrigado al lado de la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a dejarlos con Yukiko. No entiendo por qué pero Shinichi me lo ha pedido. Y no conocen a ese loco como yo, así que no se pueden negar.

-¿Mis papás sabrán eso?-Preguntó Henry algo ansioso.

-Algo me dice que Heiji sí. No creo que se molesten en todo caso.

-Entonces vamos.-Se encogió de hombros Arthur.-No quiero juzgar las decisiones de mi padre hasta que sea necesario.

El aura de tensión había caído sobre ellos. Tanto así que no pensaron en bajar veintiún pisos en elevador, si no que automáticamente se fueron por las escaleras. No hablaron nada, porque el silencio que había era muy reflexivo. No se detuvieron hasta que, algo cansados, vieron el primer piso.

Al salir, en vez de ir hacia el pasillo principal, que estaba hacia la derecha, fueron hacia la izquierda y llegaron hacia una muralla blanca. Eso por lo menos a primera vista.

Ran sacó su llavero y eligió la más pequeña, que no era común. Tenía muchas curvas, no marcas rectas. Con la mano que no tenía ocupada, palpó la muralla hasta dar con la chapa que estaba sobre su cabeza. Sólo ahí, se dejó mover la puerta que no tenía manija.

Se aseguró que nadie los siguiera, y salió primero. Una vez afuera, se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que había dos personas. Eran Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, sin lugar a dudas. Había comprobado que nadie podía imitar la sonrisa juvenil y coqueta de la actriz, nadie. Aquella sonrisa que les daba aún en los momentos tan complicados como ése. No pudo ver bien a Yusaku, que miraba a cada lado con cautela, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Ya están aquí, menos mal.-Dijo Yukiko.-Parece que desde que tienen padre, se han olvidado de nosotros. ¡Pero si siguen siendo mis bebés!

Definitivamente nadie hubiese podido imitar el abrazo de oso que Yukiko les dio a Arthur y Henry, que a pesar de todo no estaban preparados. Bastó un ruego de su nieto para que los soltara.

-¿Les dijo algo Shinichi?-Preguntó Ran angustiada.

-Nada particular, aparte de llevar y esconder a los chicos.-Yukiko se encogió de hombros.-Ya sabes como son los detectives de inciertos antes de resolver un caso. Después le tienes que pedir explicaciones y un anillo de compromiso, ¡quiero que seas mi nuera oficialmente!

Ran le sonrió con avergonzada y se agachó para abrazar a los dos pequeños. Les miró con ojos brillantes y les hizo prometer que se cuidarían mutuamente y les harían caso a sus abuelos. La idea de que les pudiese pasar algo era algo que le cortaba la respiración a Ran. Arthur era su vida, su razón de vivir.

Cuando los vio desaparecer cautamente bajo las instrucciones de Yusaku, dejó caer sus lágrimas. Las que ella llamaba "de Ran adolescente", porque eran las que sacaba cuando creía que Shinichi se alejaba de ella. No quería pensar así, pero siempre estaba con el miedo de que pudiera ser la última vez que vería a su hijo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaito había llegado hacía pocos minutos. Se encontró con Shiho leyendo quién sabe qué y se preocupó de cerrar todas las ventanas y cortinas. Cuando la científica amenazó con dejarlo sin carné de padre si no le respondía, el mago explicó la situación tal y como era. Nunca se había guardado algún secreto con ella y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Le contó todo, menos el plan que él tenía en mente, era un principio que nadie le discutía.

-¿Por qué no te quedas cuidándome?-Preguntó Shiho después de un rato.

Quedó impresionado de ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero por primera vez era por ella misma. Siempre se había resignado a tener que encontrarse alguna vez con la organización y temor era porque algo les pasara al trío maravilla. Ahora su rostro explicaba claramente que no quería que la encontraran. La abrazó para capear el miedo que tenía.

-Tranquila, me aseguraré de que no pase nada. Como ya es algo inevitable lo que pase esta noche, y no creo que los hombres de negro te den la bienvenida, así que debes prometerme que te vas a quedar acá y no saldrás para nada, hasta que venga a buscarte.

Shiho se quedó nuevamente mirando fijamente al mago. Asintió y ella lo abrazó. Sabía que si no se lo prometía, Kaito podría resultar dañado por preocuparse por ella.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Tan fácil fue convencerte?-Preguntó Kaito escéptico esperando algo más que una mirada de miedo.

-Sí, así nada más.-Shiho suspiró.-Estoy lo suficientemente grande para darme cuenta de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Y esto no puedo hacer, Kaito. Aunque haya aportado mucho a crear el problema, no sirvo para nada más que para el antídoto y algunas deducciones locas que siguen a Kudo.

-Shiho...

-Está bien, Kaito. Le dejo esto a los expertos.-Shiho le guiñó un ojo a su ex.-A cambio promete no hacer nada estúpido y volver en una sola pieza.

-Ahí tenemos un problema, _miss_. Puedo volver en una pieza, pero no le pidas a un mago que no haga algo estúpido. Es una de mis armas secretas.

-Kaito…después que pase todo esto, tendremos que hablar. Tengo que contarte algo, pero puede esperar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo importante?-Se asustó el mago viendo el rostro culpable de su ex.

-Puede esperar Kaito, nada es más importante que salgamos vivos de esto.-Dijo Shiho calmando de cierta manera al guante blanco.

Se levantó junto a él. Lo acompañó de la mano hasta la puerta y sólo le susurró un "cuídate" antes de hacerle caso en cerrar la puerta con todo el seguro posible. Llave, seguro, sillas, sillones, todo mueble que impidiese la entrada de cualquier persona. Nadie entraría hasta que Kaito apareciese por la ventana como tantas veces había hecho antes.

Iba a irse a su habitación, cuando por seguridad guardó todos los cuchillos en una bolsa de basura, excepto uno que guardó consigo. El resto del tiempo, antes de sentir el primer golpe, se estuvo convenciendo de que no tendría que usarlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sonó una detonación y la puerta principal con sus dos guardias del FBI fueron derribados sin ningún reparo. Del montón de escombros que quedó, comenzó a ingresar un enorme conglomerado de personas armadas y traje especial negro. Los que estaban más adelante, disparaban a ciegas mientras que los de más atrás vigilaban por si faltaba alguno por derrotar.

Aunque con poco tiempo, James Black había recibido el mensaje de Shinichi donde le pedía que formara una defensa armada del FBI ante una posible llegada de la Organización. Por eso, alrededor de veinte agentes más que el enemigo les daba la ventaja temporal, por tierra.

Aunque había mandado agentes a la parte más alta del edificio, no podía asegurar que fuesen suficientes para poder defender bien. Pero, con el peso de salir vivos y atrapar a los miembros de la Organización, dejó de pensar en ello.

Quizás el error que le echarían en cara a Shinichi Kudo era que no hubiesen compartido a tiempo sus suposiciones de que pudiesen atacar esa noche. La cantidad de agentes de FBI era poca en comparación a la original y todos estaban respondiendo a los ataques de los hombres de negro. El lugar rápidamente se convirtió en una zona de batalla donde los disparos y el humo abundaban.

Jodie trataba de esposar a un enemigo en un fierro para que no escapara mientras luchaba por darle a las piernas a otro. Buscaba a Akai por todos lados para saber si estaba bien, pero con los dos tipos encima de ella era algo complejo. Cuando terminó con los dos, no tuvo tiempo de entretenerse antes de ayudar a otro agente con tres malhechores.

Faltaba gente y los agentes del FBI lo sabían, sólo se tranquilizaron un poco cuando Aoko junto a unos agentes de SWATT llegaron con todo a pelear. Aoko y otro agente evitaron los grupos de luchas y, según el plan, optaron por tomar a todos los hombres de negro inconscientes, muertos y esposados y los metieron entre todo el alboroto al casino donde acostumbraban ir a comer. Los demás del grupo de SWATT los cubrían para que nadie del otro bando se diera cuenta de la maniobra.

El FBI iba ganando, pero nadie de ellos se dio cuenta de que luchaban con los hombres de negro de más bajo rango. Los profesionales les hicieron el quite y siguieron, pensando en no recibir una segunda barrera de agentes. Chianti encabezaba al grupo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al chocar con Kazuha, Ran y Heiji, con una docena de otros agentes especiales. Antes de que trataran de matarlos a tiros ya estaban desarmándolos y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. La situación no se veía acabar.

-¡Mátenlos a todos! ¡No dejen a nadie en pie!-Gritó Chianti extasiada con la violencia que estaba presenciando.

-¿Y tu amigo Korn? ¿Se fue de vacaciones?-Lanzó Heiji con alevosía evitando una bala de la francotiradora que se enfureció ante la mención de su compañero.- ¡Y dicen que no tienen sentimientos!

El moreno estaba dispuesto a luchar con Chianti, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Aoko estaba encima de la asesina quitándole el arma. La criptógrafa quería desquitarse con la más cercana al responsable de la muerte de Leo, y esa persona era sin duda Chianti. La leve reflexión le valió un roce de bala en el antebrazo. Sin embargo no gritó.

-¡Viene la gemela, que tal eso!-Dijo Chianti cuando Ran sin dudar un segundo se ubico al lado de Aoko para ayudarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo?-Se burló Ran para darle tiempo a Aoko de recuperarse del dolor.

-¿Donde está Kaito, Ran?-Le preguntó Aoko a la karateka.

-No lo sé. Te propongo que les demos su merecido a estos y después lo buscamos con tranquilidad.

Y así lo hicieron. El pelear era la batalla más justa pero tenían que tener cuidado de los hombres de negro que sacaban pistolas en el momento menos esperado. No se detenían en ningún momento y a pesar de eso nadie demostraba el menor cansancio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaito Kid miraba desde lo más alto del edificio como los hombres de negro que habían llegado en helicóptero peleaban con los agentes del FBI que James Black había mandado. Había llegado Vodka, y para impresión de todos Gin. Le pareció bastante extraño que se hubiese alejado de la seguridad de su automóvil para arriesgarse a ser detenido.

Los hombres de negro hicieron un cordón de defensa para distraer a los agentes y dejar que Gin entrada al edificio sin ningún rasguño. El ladrón no lo evitó y cuando desapareció de su vista, descendió en sus alas delta. No era para reprochárselo; a Kaito no le interesaba el rubio de largos cabellos tanto como el poder encontrar a Snake. Pero para su mala suerte _"Sake"_ no se encontraba dentro de los hombres de negro presentes en la azotea.

Tenía en mira al otro helicóptero que todavía seguía en el aire. Cuando amenazó con disparar a los agentes en lucha, se lanzó de lleno hacia la máquina voladora y atacó a sus ocupantes. Bastó una bomba de humo (él ya llevaba una mascarilla) para dejar inconscientes a los enemigos y sin perder el tiempo tomó el mando del helicóptero.

Ya de piloto, manipuló los con controles necesarios para acercarse al otro helicóptero. El otro piloto ni se dio cuenta que tenía a un enemigo al lado y Kaito Kid aprovechó eso para lanzarle una de las mismas bombas hacia adentro. Vio con satisfacción como los pilotos les entraba pánico y se iban ante el miedo de derribarse con la bomba. Con el campo aéreo asegurado, hizo aterrizar su helicóptero en el edificio ante el asombro de agentes y hombres de negro.

Bajó y antes de cualquiera de los dos bandos lo atacaran dejó a un grupo de hombres de negro de por lo menos cinco personas inconscientes. Ahí los agentes de SWATT comprendieron que estaba con ellos. Les indicó que se encargaran del grupo más grande y el fue al otro lado del helicóptero. No le fue nada difícil engañarlos con sus trucos y aunque lo lamentó de igual manera, los disparos le rozaron la capa e hicieron agujeros.

Silbó a los agentes para que apresaran a los hombres de negro de baja y para asegurarse que nadie escapara, volvió a subir a la máquina que era el helicóptero para dejarlo lo suficientemente lejos para no dejar de ayudar. Volvería cauteloso, necesitaba asegurarse de que Aoko y Shiho estaban bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El detenido denominado "Tonic" se encontraba en su celda de máxima seguridad. Seguía con esposas, grilletes y una bolsa en su cabeza que apenas dejaba pasar el aire. Lo único que tenía era una silla para nada cómoda, así que prefirió quedarse en el suelo. Sabía que había cámaras vigiladas por los agentes del FBI y que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo observados. También sabía que la zona estaba insonorizada, pero suponía que a esa hora estaba el desastre por todo el edificio. Ese era el plan. Uno que no debía fallar.

No estaba preocupado. No se dejaba llevara por los impulsos. Su misión en esos momentos era esperar. Esperar pacientemente. Por mientras, imaginaba como caía uno por uno los agentes del FBI en manos de sus compañeros. Ellos, que no sabían nada, ni siquiera sospechaban. El FBI sólo se valía de armas que ellos también tenían, de traidores y colaboradores que al abrir su boca ya tenían su sentencia de muerte; de detective que hacían de "esa persona" un tipo mucho más temerario y precavido

Tonic conocía a Shuichi Akai. Cuando se infiltró en la Organización, Tonic era apenas un recién iniciado, un novato. Akai llegó como un gran soldado y ni siquiera conoció el instructivo (eran unos asesinos sin miramientos, pero tenían sus reglas). Por suerte para la Organización, se había descubierto antes de que se internase en los más profundos secretos del grupo. Hubiese sido el único que podría haber tenido el privilegio de conocer tan rápido al jefe. Pero era un maldito traidor.

También sabían de Kaito Kuroba. Sabían que el ladrón había unido fuerzas con los asquerosos federales. Hablaban de que no era igual a su padre, ya que el último no dudó en seguir sus instrucciones cuando lo amenazaron. Kaito Kuroba contaba con cercanos muy difíciles de asustar. Durante los últimos años habían tratado de capturar a su madre, pero Chikage Kuroba era todo menos un ser tranquilo. Era más quisquillosa que su hijo. Y Kaito Kid era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Si Toichi Kuroba fue tan bueno que se inmiscuyó en lo más profundo y se implicó con una de las miembros más respetables de la Organización, Kaito sin tener esas ventajas era más que un dolor de cabeza. Era un tumor que hacía metástasis en todo el organismo del jefe. Lástima que tendría que morir, hubiese sido un buen socio.

Tenía en mente a Kazuha Toyama. Sí, a ella la tenía entre ceja y ceja. Si se aparecía cerca de él la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. Akai la había entrenado muy bien y sabía cómo actuar, por lo que para el estúpido de Vodka no pareció ser una infiltrada. Consiguió una valiosa información que permitió el arresto y condena a muerte de muchos compañeros. Ni siquiera se avergonzó cuando, antes de volver al FBI, culpó a otro miembro de la Organización, asesinado por su culpa. Ella había sabido demostrar su falsa inocencia.

Otra mujer a la cual tenía autorizado a torturar (no matar, si no se las vería con Gin) era Sherry. Miyano se protegía en el FBI, y se aferraba a Kaito Kid. Pero con él en el edificio no llegaría tan lejos. Si no cumplía su misión, estaba muerto. Debía atraparla.

Y el mayor problema, era el detective japonés, Shinichi Kudo. Por más que admirara y obedeciera a Gin, debía admitir que era su mayor error. Era el que más se había acercado a la Organización sin tener que camuflarse en ella. Detuvo muchos negocios que tenían y llegó a dar conocimiento casi público de los hombres de negro. Además de ayudar en la supuesta muerte de Akai, conocía muchos miembros de la Organización importantes. Ni Bourbon se salvó.

Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que quitaban la electricidad de las celdas. Su entrenamiento le había enseñado a no temer ni impresionarse por nada que no estuviese planeado. Sintió cómo le soltaban los grilletes y las esposas. Automáticamente movió sus manos para hacer recircular la sangre. Luego, le sacó la bolsa y dio un profundo respiro. Su auxiliador tenía la mirada tan fría como él, pero no miraba directamente.

-¿Los guardias?-Preguntó Tonic.

-Muertos.-Respondió el hombre.

-¿Las alarmas y cámaras?-

-Desconectadas.-

-¿Arma?-

El hombre sacó una automática de su bolsillo. Tonic la examinó brevemente y asintió. También le entregó un teléfono donde recién había enviado un mensaje de "liberado" a Gin a un número ficticio.

-Debo volver, para ayudar a los nuestros sin que los otros se den cuenta, antes de que comiencen a sospechar de mi ausencia.

El infiltrado se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda, sin despedirse. Antes de que saliese del todo, sintió como tres balas le dieron de lleno en la espalda, específicamente en los pulmones. Cayó abruptamente, intentando ante todo respirar sin sentir que burbujas de sangre salían por donde Tonic le había disparado. Después de uno segundos (minutos, años, nadie contaba el tiempo cuando moría) dio el último respiro antes de caer en la eterna inconsciencia.

-Órdenes son órdenes.-Lamentó fríamente Tonic sacando del bolsillo un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su víctima.-Somos soldados, no generales, Richard.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los guardias del FBI estaban bien muertos. Salió sigilosamente y se guió según su previo estudio del edificio. Se alejó de la zona cero, donde se escuchaban los gritos, disparos y explosiones. Se detenía cada cierto tiempo, revisando con su arma a oscuras por si alguien le seguía.

Al llegar a los subterráneos menos profundos (las celdas estaban siete pisos bajo suelo), encontró la puerta que buscaba. Sacó el juego de llaves que le había robado a Cassis. Intentó con todas, hasta dar con la correcta. Abrió y el inmenso laboratorio se presentó ante él.

Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar. Se confió y concentró tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Cuando captó esto, apuntó su revólver hacia donde estaba el observador, esperando para disparar. Eso no pasó, porque una fina cuerda se introdujo por el revólver, que fue rápidamente alejado de su mano. Su adversario desarmó el arma y botó una parte de ella, mientras la otra la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Es muy peligroso usar armas, señor Tonic. En un laboratorio puede causar una horrible explosión con la pólvora.-Sonrió-Que mal educado, no me he presentado, soy Shinichi Kudo.

Tonic ya lo había identificado, con su conocida pose de sabelotodo. No se intimidó, si no que buscó a su alrededor algo con que atacar.

-Me tomé la libertad de limpiar toda la zona, no vaya a ser quieras matarme, ¿no? Me gusta la igualdad de condiciones.-Se adelantó Shinichi sin dejar de sonreír.

-También me tomé la libertad de ocultar los expedientes e informes de su querida Sherry.-Continuó el detective.- ¡Qué impresionante! La quieren matar y puede que les resulte más útil viva que muerta. ¿Eso es lo que buscabas, no? La fórmula del antídoto del APTX 4869. Comprensible que lo intentaran hacer ahora, en vez de Japón. Esa no es su zona y Miyano estaba muy protegida. Quien sabe cuándo se dieron cuenta de que seguía viva.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Qué inteligente de tu parte! ¡Sólo imaginas!-Rebatió impaciente Tonic.

-Por favor, acomódate. ¿Esperamos a Gin, verdad? Debo admitir que me impresiona la modalidad de compañeros que tienen ahora… ¿ustedes de amigos?-Dijo Shinichi con incredulidad como si no hubiese escuchado la intervención de su interlocutor.

-Sólo lo supiste cuando me atraparon.-Bufó Tonic.-Es lo único que sabes, porque fue el único error.

-Su error fue confiarle a una persona la primera misión. Iniciaron el tema de los acompañantes cuando "revivió Akai". De los agentes que habían sólo sobrevivió uno: Richard. Si no me equivoco, tenemos otro infiltrado en el FBI cuyo acompañante era Richard. Él hizo todo el trabajo sucio mientras su protegido hacía la manipulación con los informes. Richard sólo era un peón. Como todos los acompañantes-Miró con algo de malicia a Tonic, esperando que se sintiera ofendido.-Pero, como todo era improvisado, no supieron ocultarlo tan bien. Les gustó el sistema, les pareció "guay", no sé, pero miembros bajos de la organización se formaron como soldados de las cargas importantes y negociaban, cobraban, mataban por ellos. Así, Gin se dio el tiempo de estudiar que como yo había sobrevivido a la droga, Shiho Miyano también podría haberlo hecho.

A ustedes no les falta recursos, por lo que supongo que los nuevos científicos concluyeron que si la APTX4869 no mataba al humano en sí, mataba algunas de sus células. Pero borraron todos los datos en sus intentos de no dejar rastro, si no ¿qué haces aquí? Como antes no sabían los efectos de la píldora, deben haber "matado" a muchos enemigos. Necesitan el antídoto para poder hacer de la APTX4869 algo realmente mortal. Y necesitan la fórmula inicial para no equivocarse. Ya lo han hecho demasiadas veces.

-Estoy pensando que matarte de un tiro no será suficiente para valer todo lo que has cargado nuestras misiones.-Dijo Tonic maldiciendo por dentro la destreza del detective.

Shinichi no alcanzó a responder, porque una serie de tiros derribó la puerta que había cerrado. Con Tonic, se protegieron, Shinichi tras un muro y Tonic bajo los mesones. Para su grata vista, entró Gin con Vodka. Ambos miraron lado a lado inspeccionando el lugar.

-Tonic.-El aludido salió de su escondite y miró con sumisión a Gin.- ¿Encontraste lo que necesitamos?

-Gin, tienes que entender que…

-¿Encontraste los informes o no?-Interrumpió Gin apuntando con su pistola a su acompañante.

-No, lo han ocultado, lo tiene…-El certero disparo entre sus cejas lo inmovilizó y mató al instante. Shinichi sintió como su peso muerto se desplomó en el suelo.

-Quizás tenía algo importante que decirnos, _aniki_.-Observo Vodka sin alterarse por el asesinato ocurrido.

-Si no cumple las misiones que le encomiendo, no me sirve para nada más.-Dijo Gin con su voz de hielo.-Hemos realizado toda esta operación para que no haga su parte. Diles a los demás que hay retirada. Tonic será responsable de nuestras bajas. Quiero que exploten todo el edificio.

Mientras el par de hombres de negro ordenaban por teléfono y se retiraban, Shinichi apenas respiró. La valió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Se aseguró que no hubiese nadie y examinó a Tonic. Muerto con la palabra en la boca. Si Gin lo hubiese dejado hablar, él también estaría muerto.

No iba a dejarlos escapar. Le importaba poco su dolor en el pecho si podía atrapar a Gin y a Vodka. Los seguiría hasta que bajaran la guardia: Akai, Heiji y Kaito se encargarían de los demás.

Subieron la última escalera, que llegaban al primer piso trasero que curiosamente estaba vacío. Shinichi los iba a seguir, pero un gas llegó a sus fosas nasales y perdió la conciencia. Sólo sintió que alguien lo afirmaba…estaba muerto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al mismo tiempo que Tonic era liberado, Shiho seguía en su habitación oculta, con un cuchillo de cocina en las manos. Estas estaban muy sudadas, por lo que se debía limpiar con la ropa muy seguido. Escuchaba claramente los disturbios que habían en el edificio, sólo esperaba alguna bomba, algo clásico en los hombres de negro.

Se sintió como cuando era niña, cuando los hombres de negro fueron a su casa a buscar a sus padres y los llevaron a la base donde viviría hasta once años atrás. Su padre le decía que se escondiera, ella le hizo caso. Sin embargo la encontraron y la entrenaron en el área de la química desde sus ocho años.

Ahora era lo mismo. Los múltiples golpes violentos que arremetía contra su puerta. Pensó en Kaito, y recordó que nadie entraría si no era él, y el mago llegaría por aire. Salió de su habitación para ver el estado de la puerta. Cedía poco a poco. Si alguien desconocido entraba, no sabría qué hacer, sólo tenía un cuchillo que no podría hacer nada en contra de una pistola o similar.

Ya no quería morir. Tenía muchas razones para seguir viva. Entonces, se defendería. No sabía cómo, pero suponía que la epinefrina que se concentraba más y más en ella podría generarle más fuerza, más habilidad. O eso esperaba.

Se escondió a un lado cuando la puerta cedió. El desconocido hombre de negro tuvo que pasar sobre el sillón, pateó las mesas y sillas. Dio muchos disparos al aire, aumentando el miedo en Shiho y fue muy difícil ocultarse de él.

-Muy buena barricada,_ nena_, pero no es suficiente.-Dijo apuntándola.-Levántate, nos iremos a la entrada.

Shiho supuso inmediatamente que no la conocía como la traidora. Optó por hacerle caso; en una de esas se salvaba. La llevó a lo que todavía era la sala de estar (muy agujereada, claro) y la hizo colocarse de rodillas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-Preguntó fríamente Shiho ignorando los escalofríos que tenía por la presencia de su enemigo.

-Matarte obviamente. Pero pienso en cómo hacerlo más divertido.-Dijo el hombre de negro apuntándole la cabeza.- ¿Eres agente? No tienes aspecto de serlo.

-Soy doctora.-Dijo Shiho extrañada por el comportamiento del tipo.-Por eso puedo afirmar que por intentar entrar, te lesionaste el pie: lo levantas a cada rato porque te molesta.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, doc. He tenido días peores.

-Podría vendarte para que hiciera contrapeso a tu dolor.-Planeó Shiho para darse más tiempo y levantó un pie.

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Dejemos el espectáculo y reza por última vez!-Gritó el tipo obligándola violentamente a volverse de rodillas, con la pistola apuntando mucho más fuerte en su cabeza.

Shiho no aguantó más al sentir como quitaba el seguro del arma e iba a apretar el gatillo: soltó una lágrima. Se abrazó a sí misma y cuando sintió una gran ráfaga de viento, supo que estaba muerta. No lamentó no haberle dicho la verdad a Kaito ni haber aceptado el alejamiento de Saguru. Sólo…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que seguía viva. Su atacante gemía desmedidamente de dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio como el hombre de negro era atacado por un halcón. ¿Halcón? ¿Qué hacía un halcón ahí? Aprovechó, con miedo de que el ave la atacara, de quitarle el arma al desconocido. Se tuvo que alejar rápidamente y prefirió no mirar, porque el halcón atacaba con su enorme pico y garras directamente a los ojos del asesino. El afectado podía sólo gritar, de una manera horripilante.

Corrió hacia su habitación a tomar algo que quizás le serviría y volvió. El hombre de negro estaba aún en suelo, lamentándose. Ella tomó el arma y sin culpa le disparó en el estómago. Viviría quince minutos y nada más. Era lo máximo de condescendencia que podía otorgarle. Miró al halcón que estaba tranquilo mirándola como si los restos de viseras de ojos que estaban en el suelo nunca los hubiese tocado. Se colocó el enorme guante que cubrió hasta la mitad de su brazo.

-¿Watson? ¿Eres tú?-Le habló al halcón que voló hasta su brazo en señal de reconocimiento.- ¿Hakuba está aquí?

No creía que fuese así, pero tampoco comprendía que hacía Watson solo allí. Aún así, no creía que fuese coincidencia que la vez que Saguru se quedó con ella antes de irse a Londres, hubiese dejado su guante. De seguro así no era víctima de las garras de Watson.

-Te dejó para protegerme…-Susurró Shiho espabilando.-Tengo que salir de aquí.

Watson voló hasta la habitación de Shiho. Chilló sin dejar de batir las alas y ella comprendió el mensaje, pero antes de volver a encerrarse en su habitación, llenó un plato hondo con agua. Cerró la puerta, se sentó en su cama, y le dio el plato con agua a Watson, dándose la confianza de acariciarlo levemente mientras el halcón aceptaba su recompensa.

-Gracias Saguru…

*********CONTINUARÁ*****

¡CTM! ¡Casi un año y medio sin subir nada! La última vez estaba llorando por la PSU y ahora voy en segundo año de enfermería. ¡La vida cambia tanto! Bueno, no tengo tantas excusas, escribir ahora no es una de mis prioridades, pero quiero hacer bien esto, aunque me demore un año para otro capítulo. Pero como dije en la info pasada, no lo botaré NUNCA ¡Esta historia tiene un final y he dicho!

Agradezco las personas que firmaron en el capítulo muy interesante que decía "Información" porque me hicieron sentir muy apoyada. Así que son bonus extra para mí.

Gracias a arual17 (Pueden pasar años, siglos, vientos mareas y cualquier cosa, y siempre voy a ver una nota tuya. HLK-Lady Paper-Angels and Vampires-Meiling- harmonystar- Peace detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid-Aoko45-seen24-Seol-c lay cowan

En cuanto al capítulo, espero que les guste. Más que nada porque no he escrito acción en esta historia y bueno, me gustaría saber que tal que tal. Para en el próximo hacerlo mejor. En el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasó al final con estos desgraciados hombres de negro que llegan y hacen mierda lo que quieran. Qué pasa con nuestros protagonistas (sobre todo Shin) y que es lo que viene. Porque los desafíos nunca se acaban y hay que dejar lindo este fic.

NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. Para el próximo capi respondo más completo los RR. Los quiero!

******SaoriKudo**

******Capítulo16: El Tercer Aniversario(Tercera Parte)**

******Fecha: 01-07-2013**

******Hora: 00:50**

******Canción: Estás~Gianni Bella**


	16. El Tercer Aniversario (Sólo el Comienzo)

_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou. Los personajes extras, son sólo para complementar la historia y facilitar su entendimiento._

**Tomando las Riendas de Nuestro Destino**

Por Saori Kudo

Capítulo 16: El Tercer Aniversario (Sólo el Comienzo)

El ambiente lleno de tierra fruto del derrumbe de la entrada del cuartel ya no secreto del FBI, había desaparecido hace ya mucho rato. Sin embargo, los reiterados y profundos disparos no se habían detenido. Ran, Aoko, Kazuha y Heiji se habían separado de la segunda barrera que formaron al comienzo, dejando sólo a la criptógrafa y al detective en la lucha.

Ran y Kazuha se habían internado en el casino del FBI que era finalmente donde dejaban a los miembros de la Organización. De atacarlos, pasaron a esposar y desarmar a todos los tipos antes de que despertaran. Se había convertido en una odisea realizar esta actividad, puesto que tuvieron que cargar con una cantidad enorme de esposas y a la vez volver a dejar inconscientes a los desgraciados. Y como si fuese novedad, Ran estaba preocupada por Shinichi, a quien no había visto hace un par de horas.

Un sonido bastante agudo que perturbó a todos, se expandió por todo el primer piso. Los agentes, molestos, se taparon los oídos inconscientemente. Entonces, miraron con horror como los hombres de negro ni se perturbaban por lo mismo y al contrario, desfilaron rápidamente hacia la salida sin poder ser detenidos. Algunos, bastante dañados y con afán de vengarse de alguna manera, aprovecharon para dar unos últimos golpes torpes que no todos los del FBI pudieron evitar.

El sonido irritante se detuvo. Ran y Kazuha fueron las primeras en reaccionar y salieron del casino bastante consternadas por lo que había pasado. Rápidamente ayudaron a sus compañeros a levantarse, y a los más lúcidos los mandaron a mantener a los cautivos ocultos. Kazuha vio a Heiji muy golpeado, pero también muy consciente, ayudando de igual manera. Corrió hacia él preocupada.

-¡Heiji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo atravesando todos sus pensamientos.

-Escaparon…-Dijo Heiji jadeando.-No les salió todo como querían.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Atención todos! ¡Los que estén en buen estado ayuden a los heridos! ¡Jodie, llama al Hospital avisando que llegaremos en masa y que tengan todo despejado! ¡Broke, lleva contigo un grupo de agentes especiales que resguarden el perímetro del hospital y otro para el perímetro de este edificio! ¡Akai, encárgate de los hombres de negro que están esposados!-Gritó James Black con decisión, mirando su pierna que había sido disparada y fracturada.

Jodie Starling, James Broke, y Shuichi Akai hicieron de inmediato caso y fueron a lo que les había ordenado. Ran junto a Araide fueron revisando a los heridos y curándolos con lo que tenía más a mano Araide en su botiquín. Aoko se reunió con Kazuha y Heiji. Estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

-¡Maldita zorra que es Chianti! ¡La tenía lista para darle el merecido de su vida! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito chillido!-Se quejó la criptógrafa con unos no tan suaves relicarios en el rostro cortesía de la francotiradora.

-¿De dónde habrá salido eso?-Preguntó Kazuha tratando de revisar al detective del oeste, que no se dejaba.

-Kudo no debe haberlo descubierto. Si no, no hubiese funcionado.-Respondió Heiji evitando la mano escrutadora de su novia.-Su plan fue bastante distinto.

-¡Llevas todo el rato diciendo que el plan no les funcionó! ¡No te entiendo!-Kazuha explotó de no entender al moreno.

-Lo más seguro es que planeaban escapar como lo hicieron ahora, para después hacer explotar las bombas que habían dejado por todo el edificio. Pero fuimos más ágiles en eso.-Sacó de sus ropas su teléfono celular.-Kudo me envió un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado todas las bombas en el edificio, y que alguien no estaría muy feliz de eso.

-Ah-Aoko comprendió y su rosto se aterró-¿Estás diciendo que por eso no se preocuparon tanto de matarnos en el acto y sí en salir de un momento a otro?

-Creo que sí. Cuando llegue Kudo, lo confirmamos.-Sonrió con dolor Heiji.-Creo que debemos ayudar…

Con dolor, fueron identificando a los agentes asesinados esa noche. Aunque no fueron tantos, sufrieron al pensar en la familia que los estaría esperando en sus casas, pero que recibirían un sobre de mano de algún otro agente del FBI. Las ambulancias llegaron, y los heridos fueron trasladados al Hospital de Washington. Los detenidos los llevaron a las cárceles con las medidas de seguridad reinstaladas.

Que Heiji hubiese estado ocupado ayudando a los demás al igual que Ran, no evitó que la doctora captase que su flamante novio, no estaba en las cercanías. Habían demorado por lo menos una hora en trasladar a los heridos de total y media gravedad y en todo ese rato se comportó como una profesional, esperando que Shinichi apareciera. Cosa que no había sucedido y no exteriorizaba sus miedos porque tampoco lo habían encontrado en el edificio.

-Vamos a ir todos al hospital. Broke se quedará con un equipo para encargarse del edificio. Así que-Dijo Akai mirando a Heiji, Ran, Kazuha y Aoko.-Suban a la ambulancia.

-Yo no me voy de aquí sin Shinichi.-Dijo Ran asustada.-¿Cómo no se han dado cuenta de que no ha aparecido en todo esta hora? ¡Algo le debe haber pasado!

-Tampoco han llegado Kaito ni Shiho.-Dijo Aoko captando la atención de Akai.

-Traten de ubicarlos.-Dijo Akai secamente.-Ahora lo importante es asegurar que los hombres de negro atrapados no se escapen y que podamos interrogarlos sin problemas. Una vez controlada la situación del edificio y de los heridos necesito que Toyama active todo el trámite legal de emergencia; puede que tengamos que justificarnos con las autoridades nacionales. Mouri, prepárate para atender a nuestros agentes con Araide y Nakamori preséntate a las filas de persecución en hora y media, por mientras estás formando parte del cuerpo de seguridad que va hacia el hospital.

-Sí, señor.-Dijeron las tres aludidas a la vez.

-En el mismo lapso ustedes, Kuroba y Hattori, deben ampliar la búsqueda de Kudo si es que no ha aparecido todavía. Tienen métodos y técnicas diferentes y hasta ilegales para nosotros, pero es su función en esta misión. Al final de la jornada (que no sabemos a qué hora será), tendremos que analizar todo lo que ha pasado. Ya no estamos para dejar el tiempo pasar. Esto debe acabar lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Hattori.

-Sigamos trabajando aquí hasta que sea necesario. Tengan cuidado.-Dijo el agente del FBI dando la espalda y alejándose del grupo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El ladrón Kaito Kid corrió y se dio al vuelo de la forma más rápida posible. Su majestuosa y casi divina intervención le costó más tiempo de lo que había planeado, y deseaba saber cómo estaban los demás, sobre todo Aoko y Shiho.

Debía pasar primero por la bioquímica, lo tenía de los nervios con toda la sorda de hombres de negro tras ella. Si se hubiese detenido pensar más, Shiho estaría escondida en una cámara de seguridad, pero sólo había confiado en el horror del rostro de Shiho, para que no saliese de su departamento.

Cuando se fue acercando al edificio, se arrepintió de haber abarcado sólo una zona: desde el aire se podía notar el desastre que era el edificio del FBI. Muchos agentes que no eran de la división en contra de los hombres de negro estaban rodeando el edificio para ayudar. Eso demostraba lo escaso que se había convertido los agentes secretos. Quizás hubiese hecho las cosas más rápido y atacar con más energía; los resultados hubiesen sido mejores. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Sobrevoló el piso veintiuno, identificando el departamento de Shiho. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la pequeña terraza y con un láser formo un círculo alrededor de la manija del ventanal. Con cuidado, rogando porque todo estuviese bien, abrió y entro. El estado del living-comedor no era nada alentador. Sobre todo por la presencia de un hombre de negro, obviamente muerto y despojado de sus ojos. Kaito evito mirar los orbitales vacíos, y se concentró en todo el resto de desastre. A pesar de estar todo destruido, incluida la puerta, la habitación de Shiho estaba cerrada.

-¡Shiho!-Llamó Kaito con desesperación-¡Shiho si estás ahí dime algo! ¡Soy Kaito!

No demoró mucho en abrirse brevemente la puerta, y cuando vio el ojo de la bioquímica asegurándose quien era, volvió a respirar. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una pistola golpeando el suelo y los brazos de Shiho rodeándole el cuello. La chica estaba temblando y debido a su terquedad recurrente no estaba llorando. Pero ganas no le faltaban.

-Gracias a quien sea que estés bien, Shiho. Por un momento creí que te habían hecho daño.-Dijo Kaito logrando que la científica lo soltara y pudo notar algo raro.-¿Qué haces con ese guante?

-Es para tener contacto con mi salvador.-Dijo Shiho con un gesto simple como sí lo explicara todo-Watson, ven aquí.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del mago, el halcón apareció y se posó en el brazo de Shiho. Quizás ya conociera tan bien y por entrenamiento de su dueño que ni se interesó por Kaito.

-Creo que si no fuese por él estaría muerta. ¿Acaso no viste como quedo ese tipo? Pues lo hizo Watson.

-Pues le darán un homenaje y criarán un ejército de halcones al ver tan buenos resultados. Que así no se necesitan agentes.-Replicó irónico Kaito.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte bien. Eso significa que tu espectáculo fue un éxito.-El rostro de Shiho cambio-¿Cómo están los demás?

-No sé. Me preocupa Aoko y no los he llamado.-Dijo Kaito sacando su teléfono móvil-¿Heiji? Acá estoy con Shiho ambos bien. ¿Están abajo? ¿Qué? No lo he visto ¿Me estás diciendo que nadie ha visto a Shinichi en todo este tiempo? Vamos para allá.

-¿Qué paso con Shinichi?-Se alteró nuevamente la científica.

-Nadie lo ha visto. Lo último que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a Ran para que le entregue los chicos a sus padres. No contesta el teléfono obviamente, así que Heiji ahora iba a llamar a Yukiko Kudo para saber si saben algo.

-Maldición. Quizás en que se metió.-Bufó contrariada Shiho.-Lo más seguro es que los haya seguido, así como lo más seguro es que salga invicto de eso.

-Por mientras bajaremos para que te vayas en una ambulancia al hospital, que vamos todos allá.

-Perfecto.-Kaito la miro como si no la conociera-¿Qué?

-Tú no eres así. Estás siendo muy sumisa. En una situación normal no hubieses aceptado encerrarte a la primera. Y tampoco aceptarías ir al hospital así como así. Algo te pasa.

Shiho se puso sería ante la mirada de completa incredulidad del mago. Decidió ignorarlo por unos segundos y caminar con Watson hacia la puerta. Después recordó que no podía ser tan injusta con él.

-Por supuesto que me pasa algo. Quiero vivir. Tengo razones para querer vivir y todavía no lo entiendes porque no te lo eh podido decir. Sólo te pido que esperes hasta que sea capaz de contártelo.

-¿Es algo grave?-Shiho no supo que decir-¿Tiene que ver conmigo, directamente?

-Sí, Kaito. Pero te pido que no preguntes más. Bajemos para ir al hospital, que aquí y sin Shinichi ya no podemos hacer más.-Dijo Shiho ignorando por completo el ascensor para ir hacia las escaleras.-Esto será agotador, y eso que no cuento con los desastres de los pisos inferiores.

-No te preocupes, que si te cansas, te llevo en brazos.-La científica asintió-¿Ves? Tiene que ser sólo importante para que me aceptes tantas cosas que no aceptarías por feminismo.

Shiho no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Heiji volvió a sacar su teléfono celular, para intentar llamar a Shinichi. Bastaron solo veintitrés intentos para aceptar que algo fuera de los planes había ocurrido. Y no quería decir lo que podría haber pasado sin alterar a las tres mujeres preocupadas que tenía al frente.

-Pues...llamaré a Kaito para saber si está con Shiho, quizás sepa algo de Shinichi.-Dijo Heiji a la vez que recibía una llamada.-¡Pero mira si es Kaito! Hola. ¿Cómo va todo por allá? Qué bien que estés con Shiho. ¿Has visto a Kudo? Nosotros estamos buscándolo. No, nadie lo ha visto. Está bien, acá abajo nos vemos, estamos en la entrada. Bajen rápido que no puedo con estas tres mujeres de alto calibre yo solo.

Después de cortar la llamada, el Moreno de Osaka evitó mirar a Ran para informarles que oficialmente nadie sabía nada de Shinchi. La karateka corrió por su cuenta a buscar algo de información sobre el paradero de Shinichi. Kazuha la acompañó hasta la oficina de seguridad para ver si podían rescatar algo de las cámaras. Heiji y Aoko ayudaron con el traslado de heridos hasta que vieron a Kaito sin disfraz con Shiho en brazos.

La bioquímica fue lo suficientemente astuta y se bajó antes de que Aoko diera rienda suelta al abrazo cargado de alivio que rodeó a Kaito. Estaba muy preocupada por no haberlo visto en todo momento, pero supo disimularlo muy bien, hasta que apareció en su campo de visión. Le alegró sentir que el mago se dejaba querer correspondiéndole el abrazo. Eso duró hasta que Ran apareció con su rostro fúnebre y Heiji notó la presencia de un ser vivo.

-¿Qué hace ese pájaro aquí?-Preguntó mirando con aprensión al ave que se posaba suavemente en el brazo de Shiho.

-Es un halcón. Se llama Watson y sabes que es de Sa...Hakuba. Me protegió.-Dijo Shiho contando toda su historia de casi muerte.

-Puaj. Qué asco. Puedo soportar los asesinatos, pero deberás lavarle el pico a ese halcón que se le puede oxidar con los genes de esos tipos.-Dijo Heiji una vez terminada la historia.-¿Algo en las cámaras, Ran?

-Todavía nada. Kazuha está intentando usar unos programas para pasar sobre los bloqueos que hicieron los hombres de negro. Por mientras llamé a Yukiko, los chicos están bien y seguros. Pero, Shinichi no ha dado ninguna señal. Voy a morir.

-Tranquila, Ran. Shinichi es peor que Bruce Willis en "Duro de Matar". Debe estar bien, o con un plan en mente para salir del lío. Se las arreglará para mandar alguna señal o ubicación.-Dijo Shiho en tono compasivo, acariciando los hombros de la karateka.-Recuerda que si alguien puede lograrlo, es Shinichi Kudo.

Ran se dejó apoyar en la científica y lloró como quiso hacerlo desde hace rato. Desde qué Arthur y Henry se habían ido, desde que vio a sus compañeros luchar e incluso perder la vida, y sobre todo desde que la presencia de Shinichi no estaba encima de ella.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo de nuevo. Heiji y Kaito estaban muy furiosos tratando de saber que podría haber pasado, pero se distraían viendo el sufrimiento de Ran. Kazuha hizo su aparición, algo agitada y consternada.

-He podido desbloquear algunas cámaras con programas de la CIA.-Comunicó-La buena noticia es que pudimos encontrar la última imagen de Shinichi en el edificio. La mala noticia, es que no sabemos sí es bueno o malo.

Los cinco oyentes se miraron entre sí y luego a la abogada. Creían saber de que trataba y a la vez, con todo lo que les estaba pasando no sabían si era para bien o para mal, por lo que no podían sentirse mejor en ese momento.

Obviamente no dudaron en seguir a Kazuha hasta la oficina de seguridad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme y una desorientación muy clara. Y algo que odiaba era sentirse desorientado. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y en vez de encontrarse en alguna habitación abandonada y llena de basura, estaba en una lujosa suite. Completamente iluminada, con una preciosa vista de algún sector de Washington que no podía identificar por el dolor. Él estaba situado en el comedor, amarrado firmemente a una de las sillas. Su cabeza era lo único libre y no veía algo más. Escuchaba el andar de un motor liviano, pero tampoco podía identificarlo. Reaccionó cuando el motor se apagó y sintió unos pasos ir hacia él.

-No quería despertarte, cool guy, pero esto de atacar al FBI te deja completamente sucia.

Shinichi, entre el dolor de la pistola eléctrica y el cansancio, trató de sonreírle con amargura a Vertmouth. La mujer vestía con ropa deportiva y aún mostraba restos de cabello mojado. Entonces, el motor que había escuchado era del secador que debería haber usado.

-Te mienten diciendo que es de bajo ruido, pero hacen más escándalo que el carnaval de Río de Janeiro.-la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Te pediría que me soltaras de la silla, pero si van a venir tus amigos no creo que sea muy útil para ti.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ellos no saben que estas aquí. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte intentar seguirlos. Te hubiesen matado a penas se hubiesen dado cuenta que estabas tras ellos.

-Así que ahora debo pensar que me salvaste la vida. O, que quisiste salvar a tu querido jefe por sí hubiese descubierto algo.

-Tómalo como quieras. Pero debes admitir que fue lo mejor. Si quieres jugar a ser un buen policía, por mí bien. Pero debes dejar de buscar algo a través de Gin. Es tiempo perdido.

-Y ahora quieres que me crea que hicieron colapsar el edificio sólo por los informes de Sherry. Gin no sacaría el rostro sólo por eso.

-No creas. Gin tiene una increíble obsesión con Sherry, sobre todo ahora que ha encontrado un antídoto para a la APTX4869. Además, siempre es divertido molestar al FBI.

-¿Para qué me trajiste acá? ¿Para darme el sermón de que soy irresponsable? ¿Decirme que deje de perseguir a tu jefe?

-Es que echaba de menos nuestras conversaciones. Y en ellas te mostrabas más pedante que ahora. Si te preocupa como está ángel, no deberías hacerlo. Ella sabe defenderse y sale siempre bien parada.

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora que saben que Sherry y yo seguimos vivos y que estamos aquí?

-Parece que no te han actualizado en las noticias, Silvet Bullet. Desde hace casi diez años que saben que estás vivo. ¿Por qué crees que te han ocurrido accidentes que casi atentan contra tu vida? Querían matarte de alguna manera, a pesar de que les dije que era muy anticuado para nuestro estilo. Pero como se dieron cuenta de que Hattori y Kuroba eran de armas tomar, no pudieron acercarse mucho a ti y a la pequeña científica. Ni siquiera yo, que soy amiga íntima de ustedes pide hacerlo, porque ni recordabas nuestra existencia.

-Dijeron que ya ni se veían ustedes por Japón.

-Eso también fue culpa de tus amigos, donde no tenían con que amenazarlos se volvieron unos verdaderos cazadores, aunque no supieran que eran de la organización. Además siempre había alguien del FBI rondando por si acaso. Si hay algo que ha aprendido el jefe es que ustedes y los del FBI han sabido hacerla.

-Claro. Se topaban con casos que tenían alguna conexión con ustedes. Debo admirar que hayan casos que no pudimos relacionarlos con ustedes cuando recuperé la memoria.

-Si esa felicitación llega a los altos mandos, te querrán en la organización.

-Pues están bien locos para pensar que me uniré a ustedes.-

-Es una idea loca que he tenido desde que te conocí.-Se encogió de hombros la guapa mujer.-Tienes una mente muy clara que analiza muy bien las situaciones, tienes ideas de la nada. Reaccionas con mucha más rapidez que tu amigo Hattori. Por eso, yo te hubiese prometido el antídoto a cambio de que te integraras a la organización.

-No estaría con un grupo de asesinos, Vertmouth.-Dijo Shinichi cortando la ilusión de la actriz, aunque admitiendo que al comienzo hubiese sido un muy buen plan para manipularlo.

-No todos matan en la organización, Kudo. Hay gente inteligente que no matan y se encargan de lo estratégico, de la misma manera que hay gente estúpida que si es capaz de hacerlo y bueno, somos otros los que tenemos ambas cualidades; las de ser inteligente y ser capaz de matar.

"Interesante información" pensó Shinichi. Porque eso significaba que hay autores intelectuales que, por la confidencialidad que tienen los hombres de negro, nunca serían juzgados o culpados de las fechorías que realizarían otros. Eso no le quitó la duda que quería lanzarle de la nada a la rubia.

-¿Has tomado sólo dos APTX6849 en tu vida o han sido más?-Shinichi sonrió al ver un rostro de total asombro que no veía hace muchos años.-Digo algo obvio, donde lo único que queda es conocer cuánto sabes de la droga.

-Comprenderás que a una dama no se le pregunta sobre su edad. Pero te concederé algo de la respuesta. Estuve ahí cuando se diseñó el primer modelo de la píldora, Sherry ni pensaba en ser procreada.

-¿Puede ser que...?

-Nada más de información, Silvet Bullet. He salvado tu vida, te he dado respuestas y nuevas interrogantes. Es más de lo que debería. Y tú debes considerar lo que me arriesgo con tenerte con vida.

Sacó de sus bolsillos un pequeño perfumero, que agitó con mucha sensualidad. Shinichi supo de inmediato que el encuentro había terminado para la mujer. Ella tuvo el descaro de sentarse en sus amarradas piernas y abrazarse a su cuello. Eso sin lugar a dudas puso nervioso al detective.

-Antes de que hagas lo que vayas a hacer una última pregunta. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Bourbon? ¿Sigue tras Sherry, buscando información en Londres?

-No soy la persona indicada para responder eso. Hace mucho que no veo a Bourbon.-Vertmouth sacó nuevamente algo de su bolsillo, una mascarilla.-Encárgate de lo que tienes en tus manos, por ahora.-Se colocó la mascarilla.-también manda saludos a nuestro ángel y su pequeño querubín.

Dejó que el gas fuera aspirado por Shinichi. El detective no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo, y suavemente fue cayendo en la inconsciencia. Cuando su cabeza se fue hacia un lado, la todavía joven actriz se levantó y lo observó atentamente.

-Ni siquiera has preguntado por lo que haré contigo ahora.-Susurró hacia el dormido Shinichi.-O es que confías en que no te haré daño, o es que ya no piensas en ti.-Pensó un segundo y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.-Todo el encanto de los Kudo lo tienes tú.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Shuichi Akai estaba a cargo de encerrar a los hombres de negro que fueron atrapados y dejados en el casino. Estaba muy concentrado en que no tuvieran ninguna opción de escaparse como lo hizo Tonic, por lo que no mostraba ni una gota de sueño o cansancio con su ya acostumbrada rutina extrema contra la organización. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba inquieto. Junto a Andre Camel estaban confirmando las medidas de seguridad para los veintitrés hombres de negro, pero no dejaba de impresionarle lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que hicieron volar la entrada del edificio. Habían sido casi tres horas, donde él sintió que apenas fue media hora.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar. De su acostumbrada chaqueta negra, sacó el aparato móvil y miró la llamada. Frunció el seño. Ese número lo había llamado poco antes de la invasión y seguía haciéndolo hasta ahora. No contestaba, no porque fuese un número desconocido. Al contrario, a pesar de no tenerlo registrado sabía a quién pertenecía. Pero al igual que todas las veces, ignoró el llamado, y guardó de vuelta el teléfono en su chaqueta.

Más tarde, se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso y discretamente se daría golpes en la cabeza contra la muralla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se tuvieron que dividir en dos grupos para ir hacia el hospital. Ran, Heiji y Kazuha por un lado, y Kaito, Aoko y Shiho en el otro. Ante el conocimiento de que Vermouth se había llevado a Shinihi en la primera ambulancia reinaba el caos. Kazuha, que tendía a ser una loca que perdía la razón por todo, trataba de calmar a Ran y Heiji que estaban desesperados mientras trataban de hablar por teléfono. Obviamente James Black sabía sobre el secuestro de Shinichi y dio orden a todo el FBI de buscarlo. Pero Heiji, Ran y Kaito no eran de esa solución, querían ir ellos mismos a buscar a Shinichi. Pero ante la idea de ser detenidos por desacato a un oficial federal, reaccionaron un poco. En el caso de Kaito, tuvo que sucumbir ante Shiho y Aoko que ocuparon sus artimañas para que Kaito les siguiera a la ambulancia.

Pero Kazuha no contaba con esa ventaja. Su mejor amiga lloraba a Mares y Heiji llamaba al FBI para decirles donde podían buscar. El problema es que no lo tomaban en serio y le cortaban la llamada. Heiji tendía más a hablar con el buzón de voz que con un agente. Pero no desistía.

-Hay algo que todavía me parece muy raro, Ran. Vertmouth nunca le ha hecho daño a Kudo. Y vaya que ha tenido oportunidades, ¿No crees? además, si no se hubiese quitado el disfraz no sabríamos nada, y no tenía que hacerlo. Y si es...?

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Una forma de decirnos que está fuera de peligro?-Interrumpió Heiji a Kazuha y se unió a la conversación.-Nunca he tratado con esa mujer, pero no creo que hiciera esa estupidez de dar la cara. Pero tampoco podemos afirmar que no está con Gin en estos momentos.

-No sabe lo que piensa. Nunca. Le había prometido a Shinichi que no tocaría a Haibara y de igual forma colaboro con Bourbon.-Dijo Ran hipando del llanto.-Pero también mato a Korn para salvar a Arthur y Henry. Pero también quiere matar a Jodie, pero...

- Tranquila, Ran. Ya entendimos lo ambiguo que rodea a Vertmouth-La consoló Kazuha.-Tienes que confiar en Shinichi. Shiho tiene razón, él es invencible. Va a estar todo bien. Ahora tienes que ayudar en el hospital, sobre todo tú, así que mejora el ánimo, Ran.

Heiji miro a Kazuha con ternura mientras la ex aidoka rodeaba con sus brazos a Ran. Kazuha le devolvió la mirada y le dio la mano por un momento. Quizás no sabían qué pasaría con su relación, pero por lo menos sabían que seguirían apoyándose como lo habían hecho desde niños.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando volvió en sí, Shinichi estaba a unos tres kilómetros de lo que todavía era el cuartel especial del FBI. Despertó adolorido, en un callejón solitario, cubierto en harapos como si fuese un mendigo. La gente que pasaba, ajena a la situación del FBI, lo miraba con reprobación y desprecio al verlo pobre y extranjero. Se levantó con pesadez del suelo y dejo los harapos por cualquier lugar. Se ordenó un poco la ropa y se orientó hacia el FBI.

Pensando en cómo estarían sus amigos, Ran y los niños, caminó algo impresionado de que la gente circulara por la avenida Pensilvania como si nada hubiese pasado. Al parecer el golpe había sido muy discreto para la organización y si él no hubiese desactivado las bombas, todo Washington DC estaría escandalizado. Pero Shinichi sabía que él y toda la organización no querían la atención de la Casa Blanca sobre ellos, así que a la larga se lo agradecerían. Todavía no aclaraba sus sospechas de por qué ese grupo se había radicado en Estados Unidos si estaba completamente seguro que su jefe seguía en Japón. Tampoco podía comprender la falta de actividad de personas tan cercanas a su relación con la organización, como lo era Será, la hermana de Akai, Bourbon, Kir, y la misma Vermouth. Si bien acababa de tener un encuentro con la última, en el cuartel no tenían mucho que decir sobre ella, como si se hubiese convertido en una buena ciudadana de un día para otro. Cosa que obviamente quedó descartada al hablar con ella, sólo había logrado esconderse muy bien con sus fechorías.

Llegó al cuartel, rodeado de agentes del FBI que no conocía, así que debían ser del buró oficial. No reconoció a nadie, hasta que a la distancia se topó con James Broke, que estaba dando instrucciones a los agentes a la vez que los ayudaba.

-¡Broke! ¡Broke!-Gritó evitando a unos agentes que querían que se identificara.-¡Por acá!

-¡Pero si eres Kudo!-Se sorprendió el agente acercándose a él.-Pensaba que te había secuestrado la organización o que ya estabas muerto. Los chicos vieron las grabaciones donde Vertmouth te llevaba.

-Algo así fue, pero después te cuento. Necesito saber dónde está Ran. ¿Y los demás? No los veo por acá.

-Se fueron al hospital en las ambulancias. No, no les ha pasado nada grave, pero los llevaron igual para descartar cualquier cosa y para que ayudaran allá.

-Debo ir a verlos. Iré para allá.-Dijo Shinichi mirando hacia todos lados. -¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?

-Bueno, hemos tenido algunas pérdidas, pero no hemos podido todavía identificarlos ni a ellos ni a los detenidos que quedaron en el casino. Pero después sabrás con más detalle. Toma mis llaves, para que te vayas en mi coche al hospital.

Se detuvo a medio camino de entregarle las llaves a Shinichi, porque se escuchó un estruendoso frenado. Un jeep verde oscuro estacionó lo más brusco posible y su conductor dejó rápidamente su asiento. Era una mujer, tez blanca, alta, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos pardos. Demasiado hermosa para el caos del lugar. Miró a todos lados, y al igual que Shinichi se dirigió hacia James.

-¿Sara? ¿Eres tú?-Dudó el agente cuando la mujer llegó al lado de ellos.

-James, tanto tiempo.-Dijo en un perfecto acento norteamericano mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.-¡Maldición! ¡He llegado tarde! ¿Dónde está James Black?

-Hemos tenido un gran problema, Sara, una situación…

-¡Sí sé que han tenido un maldito problema y una maldita situación delicada! ¡Se ve a leguas! ¡Pero quiero saber dónde está James Black ahora!-Gritó enojada la mujer a punto de echar chispas.

-Está en el Hospital General. La mayoría de nuestro agentes están allá.-Respondió inmediatamente el agente algo trastocado por el cambio de ánimo de la mujer.

Shinichi se impresionó que la ya pálida cara de la tal Sara se pusiera aún más al escuchar la respuesta de Broke. Maldijo en por lo menos en cinco idiomas distintos y se disculpó con James Broke por haberle gritado. Para más impresión del detective, Sara se dirigió a él, respirando profundamente.

-Shinichi, tú me vas a acompañar al hospital. Ahora, antes de que la situación se vuelva realmente delicada.

Sin saber cómo lo conocía, y llevado tanto por la belleza como por el autoritarismo de la mujer, la siguió sin despedirse de Broke. Se sentó en el lado del copiloto y el jeep partió inmediatamente. Parecía una carrera de obstáculos, porque Sara iba de lado a lado en la calle adelantando autos, pasándose las leyes del tránsito por cualquier lado menos el que correspondía. Shinichi sólo cuando se acostumbro al ritmo de Sara se acordó de abrir la boca.

-¿Qué…?

-Si tuviera tiempo te lo explicaría con todos los detalles, pero como no es así te haré el resumen.-Interrumpió Sara ahora hablando en japonés con un clásico acento de Tokio.

-¿Resumen?

-Ese hospital se transformará en una trampa de ratones donde la organización de los hombres de negro matarán a cualquier persona que esté allí, mucho mejor si es del FBI.-Explico sin dejar de mirar el camino.-Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? ¡Maldición! ¡Debo llamar a Ran!.-Dijo Shinichi tomando el teléfono que estaba encima de coche.

-No creo que funcione. El hospital general no tiene permitido ese tipo de ondas, que perjudican las máquinas. Pero no pierdes nada con intentar.-Dijo Sara hablando más con ella que con el detective.

Ran no le contestaba. ¡Mierda! Heiji tampoco, ni Kaito, ni siquiera Akai. Los números de los demás no se los sabía y con todo lo que estaba pasando menos se podría acordar de alguno. Su cerebro se concentró al máximo pensando en cómo salir de esa situación "delicada", como ya la habían llamado otras veces.

-Tendremos que ir al plan B.-Dijo Sara cuando Shinichi colgó el teléfono.-¿Qué tipo de plan B se te ocurre? Por lo menos yo ya sé cómo puedo ayudar.

-¿Los dos solos? Pero si hay un abanico de posibilidades.-Dijo Shinichi dándose el lujo de ser sarcástico.

-Con un par de ellas basta. Vengo algo preparada, así que escucha lo que voy a hacer y ahí ves como meterte en el plan. La idea es que nadie nos vea cerca del hospital, ¿vale?

Shinichi asintió. No sabía por qué le hacía caso a una persona que no conocía, pero a la vez le trasmitía una concentración que debería tener él si no fuese porque Ran y sus amigos estaban en peligro y sin saber qué les pasaría. Escuchó a Sara, que demostró tener una mente brillante y calculadora. Shinichi sonrió y le contó su plan. Ella también sonrió. Concordaron en dejar el auto algo lejos del hospital para no ser descubiertos y bajaron de él. Sara sacó del asiento trasero un bolso enorme y permitió que Shinichi lo viera. Aún en la oscuridad, ella notó como Shinichi sonreía por segunda vez.

-Puede que esto hasta lo disfrute.-Dijo Shinichi tomando él mismo en bolso en su hombro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El Hospital General de Washington D.C. contaba con nueva compañía esa noche. El director no se molestó, porque no tenían muchos pacientes hospitalizados, no era un grupo muy grande de agentes, y las órdenes superiores federales no se podían negar. Lo que más le agradó fue que dentro de ese grupo de agentes estuviera la doctora Ran Mouri, alguien que sabía era responsable y muy aplicada en la medicina. Pero su ánimo no parecía ser el mejor. Estaba muy decaída, respondiendo sólo porque era responsable de las vidas que atendía y era obvio que el no ver a su hijo y su pareja cerca de ella, sumado a la situación del FBI, la tenían en ese estado. Él no sabía si podría ser tan fuerte como aquella doctora, ante todas esas situaciones tan extremas.

-Doctora Mouri, todo estará bien.-Le aseguró el doctor apoyándola con una mano en su hombro-Pronto volverán a su hogar, se los aseguro.

-Gracias. Prometo mejorar mi ánimo en unos momentos.-Respondió Ran inclinando su cabeza.-Ahora tengo que ir a ver cómo están desarrollándose mis compañeros.

Ella había quedado a cargo de los agentes, por lo que los distribuyó según su condición por todo el hospital. La mayoría estaba bien sólo que no podrían caminar con las dos piernas por unos días. Otros estaban en cirugía porque habían recibido balazos en su cuerpo y obviamente aquellas balas no se podían quedar ahí.

También habían tenido bajas en el hospital, que sumaban 15 muertos, una cantidad que dolía por la pérdida humana y por la poca cantidad de agentes especiales secretos que eran en el FBI.

En el caso de nuestros protagonistas...

-Pero si yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, soy un detective capaz de mucho más antes de que me tenga que quedar en un hospital. Podría estar ayudando al FBI con los hombres de negro o buscando a Kudo. No tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, quiero ir a patearles el trasero a esos imbéciles.-Se quejaba para variar, el dulce moreno de Osaka.

-Apoyo la moción-Dijo Kaito sentado en la única camilla que tenía la habitación.

-Pues si son tan rudos, salgan del hospital y hagan lo que quieran, terminarán detenidos por desacato.-Dijo Shiho que estaba recostada en dicha camilla.

-Y ojalá que les disparen para que no se muevan en un buen tiempo-Aportó Kazuha que volvía a su actitud histérica, no la amorosa y comprensible que había mostrado con Ran en la ambulancia.

-Tu cállate Shiho.-Respondió con brusquedad Heiji.-Si estás tan feliz y relajada de que se hayan llevado a Kudo tus amigos de la organización, ¿Por qué no te devuelves con ellos? Así dejarías el papel de miembro arrepentida.

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces!

- Pero si tiene mucha lógica. Tú tomaste el antídoto y no has tenido ningún problema. Pero Kudo apenas puede correr antes de que le dé un ataque en el pecho. ¿Es tu manera de guiarlo a la muerte? ¿Te lo encargó Gin?

-¡Hattori basta!-Dijo Kaito interponiéndose entre Shiho y Heiji. La científica se había levantado de la camilla y Heiji se había acercado a ella.

-Deja de ser ciego, Kuroba.

-No, Hattori, deja de hacer falsas acusaciones contra Shiho. Sabes perfectamente que te mientes a ti mismo. Sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa antes de hacerle daño a Shinichi por orden de esa maldita organización.

-Yo...

-No eres el único que quiere salir corriendo de este lugar, hacer mierda a esos tipos y vivir en paz. Pero antes de que puedas hacer todo eso terminaras preso sin ninguna posibilidad de ayudar a nadie. Así que no vuelvas a atacar de esa manera a Shiho, porque no pienso tener que soportarte así.

Mago y detective se miraron con desafío unos segundos. Heiji decidió salir de la habitación. Kazuha y Aoko, que se habían quedado en silencio asombradas del espectáculo, se miraron entre si antes de que la primera fuese sin decir nada tras el moreno. Aoko por el contrario, se quedo un rato perpleja ante el gran enojo de Kaito y la cara de shock de Shiho. El mago endulzó su cara para Aoko y le pidió con un gesto que siguiera a su amiga. Aoko dudó, pero se pegó el medio suspiro antes de ir tras Kazuha para calmar a Heiji, algo que sabía sería algo difícil.

Kaito se volvió para hablar con la científica. Se había vuelto a recostar en la camilla, pero miraba hacia la pared. Se fue hacia ese lado de la camilla, y vio como Shiho se limpiaba una lágrima. Entre eso y la extraña sonrisa que parecía una mueca condescendiente, le dio le dio el puje para hablarle directamente.

-Ya se le pasará. Sabes que no puede evitar desquitarse contigo cada vez que le pasa algo a Kudo. Siempre lo trató como si fuese un hermano pequeño. Tú también puedes cooperar ignorando sus estupideces, sabes que espera que le respondas para decirte alto peor.

-Es un imbécil. Pareciera que ha perdido a su novia.-Dijo Shiho volviendo al semblante serio que siempre la caracterizó.-No me preocupa que me ataque, aunque ya me había desacostumbrado a ello.

-Déjalo de lado. Quiero que me cuentes lo que te tienes oculto. Es una de las cosas que me tienen preocupado.-Kaito alzó una ceja divertido.-Y nada de arrepentirse ahora.

-Estoy embarazada. Tengo un mes de gestación.-Respondió inmediatamente Shiho después de Kaito.

-¿Qué?-Kaito cambió el color de su rostro en menos de un segundo hasta que quedó blanco. -¿Un mes? Eso quiere decir que...

-Cuando te fuiste a Las Vegas y me lanzaste ese comentario, recordé que no había tomado en cuenta mi ciclo desde que Shinichi tuvo el accidente. Llevaba dos semanas de atraso. Lo confirmé con esos exámenes que nos hicieron al llegar. No puede haber sido por falta de píldora, pero se dio, y no podía contarte si estabas en busca de Snake. No es algo que pueda andar diciendo por teléfono o un mensaje.

Para Shiho, Kaito estaba realmente en shock. Mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero estaba tan torcida que daba miedo. Su mano seguía sobre la de ella, pero estaba congelada, literalmente. Ella se sentó en la camilla para zarandear al mago hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-Lo siento tanto Kaito. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto. Hemos pasado ocho años juntos y ahora nos ocurre esto, cuando ya no estamos juntos, cuando estás a punto de empezar algo serio con Aoko y cuando nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo con la organización. Desde que me enteré no he encontrado ninguna solución, que no sea tan estricta como sólo hay una, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es muy peligroso, más de lo que crees.

-¿Hay algo más?-Atinó a decir Kaito retomando un poco el color de su cara.

-Hay algo más Kaito. Yo quedé embarazada cuando era Haibara-El rostro de Kaito se horrorizó.-No sé que le ha podido hacer el antídoto al bebé.

-Necesito un minuto.-Fue todo lo que dijo el mago antes de salir de la habitación con dirección desconocida.

Tal era la impresión para Kaito por las nuevas noticias, que ni se dio cuenta de que Aoko estaba al lado contrario de donde había salido, rota por dentro y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por el otro lado, Ran se había encontrado con Heiji y Kazuha. Los de Osaka estaban en el dispensador de café, más tranquilos. Kazuha estaba haciendo prometer al moreno que pediría unas sinceras disculpas a Shiho por el espectáculo de estupideces que le había dicho. Heiji fruncía el seño cada vez más, sólo porque se sentía como un niño pequeño que era regañado por su madre. Según él, era bastante consciente de lo que había hecho, (excepto en el momento en cuestión) y obviamente pediría una disculpa, antes que Shiho, Kaito y Shinichi (si se aparecía y se enteraba) no quisieran verlo más.

Con Shinichi era algo que le había dejado en claro desde el comienzo, cuando por fin se conocieron Heiji y Shiho. Como Conan, había puesto demasiado las manos al fuego por la pequeña y seria Ai y quería que en esa pequeña empresa contra la organización, Heiji y Kaito hiciesen lo mismo. Claro que no contaban con el hecho de que el detective de kanto perdiera la memoria y dejase al destino la relación entre los otros tres adolescentes.

Kaito molestaba mucho a Shiho, pero nunca mostró alguna incomodidad en cuanto a su fidelidad. Pero algo siempre causó extrañeza en Heiji. Después de Shinichi, Shiho era la que más sabía de la organización, ya que ni el mismo Kaito sabía de quién trataba, sólo que los quería encontrar para vengar la muerte de su padre. Pero la pequeña bioquímica no tenía muchos ánimos de contar lo que sabía y eso enfureció y colapsó al detective que además no estaba ya con Kazuha a su lado. "Si vas a hacerles el favor a tu jefe de ocultarle las cosas a la policía, lo estás haciendo excelente" "¿Cómo es que Kudo no se da cuenta que no estás en nuestro bando?" Eran unas de las frases típicas que salían de la boca del moreno y ahora se arrepentía haberlas dicho. Si Agasa nunca les hubiese contado que Shiho tenía horror a cualquier mención de la organización y que quería a Kudo lejos del peligro de ese grupo, él le hubiese hecho la vida imposible a la científica. En todo eso era lo que pensaba.

-Si no fuese por Kaito, este idiota le hubiese echado la culpa de no sé cuantas cosas.-Le decía Kazuha a Ran cuando Heiji volvió a ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

-Shiho entenderá. Debe estar muy preocupado por Shinichi que todavía no ha aparecido ni llamado o algo.-Dijo Ran en un tono condescendiente.

-Gracias por el voto de apoyo, ¡Por fin alguien que me comprende!-Reaccionó el moreno con agradecimiento.

-Pero tienes que prometer que no lo harás de nuevo. Me he dado cuenta de que ella confía mucho en ti, aunque debes ser al quien menos se lo dice-Dijo Ran seriamente descolocando al moreno.

Antes de que Heiji pudiese decir algo más, sonó la alarma de incendios. Los tres japoneses se miraron extrañados ante la falta de fuego o humo y se temieron lo peor al escuchar gritos y disparos. Ran los empujó hacia la habitación más cercana y los dejó ahí, ya que su primer deber era asegurar a sus pacientes, pero sabiendo a que se enfrentaban. Sonaron más disparos y gritos, y Ran supo que venían de la entrada de la sala de Urgencias. Heiji y Kazuha no quisieron quedarse sin hacer nada y de igual manera la siguieron.

-Buenas noches, ocupantes del Hospital Central de Washington.-Dijo una voz masculina tan fría como un témpano de hielo.-Lamentamos interrumpir su recuperación en este lugar, pero este lugar está bajo secuestro temporal.

Por el otro lado, Kaito, Aoko y Shiho que estaban solos escucharon lo mismo que todo el hospital, se pusieron en alerta. Pero las risas del tipo que hablaba y otras de personas que supusieron estaban a su lado no les permitían formarse una idea clara de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-Por supuesto, si hacen caso de nuestras peticiones no les haremos daño, no nos interesa matar a todos los que están aquí.-Siguió hablando por el altavoz el secuestrador.-Piensen en mí como el Señor Whitman, y escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir.

Somos un grupo de personas muy ocupadas y no hacemos esto por diversión. Al menos no todo. Pero sabemos que aquí han llegado, miembros de su querido buró de investigación, el FBI. Dentro de esos heridos y agonizantes agentes, hay algunos que deberán venir con nosotros. Aquellos agentes son: Shuichi Akai, Shinichi Kudo, Kaito Kuroba, Shiho Miyano, Kazuha Toyama y nuestro siempre respetado James Black.

Cabe decir que las entradas están bloqueados por nuestra gente y que cualquier intento de cualquier persona por escapar será castigada con su muerte. Y tenemos un pequeño ejemplo de esto. En nuestro poder tenemos el ahora cadáver de una de las más cercanas al señor Black.

Exacto. Jodie Starling está muerta.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

Antes de que algún reclamo aparezca en sus mentes, ¡saludenme! Si sienten que este capítulo ha aumentado los conflictos del fic, pues déjenme decirles que me encanta complicarles la vida a los personajes. Nada es perfecto en la vida, y cuando menos te los esperas es cuando pasan las cosas. Quiero darle ese realismo a la historia. Porque no sería nada difícil decir que todo salió bien, que nadie ha muerto, etc, etc. Pero si le buscan la lógica, puede que la encuentren. En resumen: ¡No me maten!

Demoré menos en actualizar, al menos porque no tramité del papel al pc, si no que lo hice con una aplicación del teléfono, lo envie por correo, copiar pegar y listo. Pasar al limpio era algo que me desmotivaba un poco. ¡Tienen que admitir que me superé en el tiempo!

No quiero confirmar ni negar nada por el momento, porque sus dudas se explican en los mismos capítulos. De hecho, muchas dudas de ustedes que me comentan me ayudan a hacer puente entre dos situaciones, así que los invito a comentar esta extraña y demorada historia. Eso sí, les adelanto que voy a masificar la situación, así que quizás lleguen otras autoridades a la historia, volveremos a los conflictos entre parejas que son mi especialidad y cosas así. De nuevo les pido que comenten como me salió la parte de "acción" dentro de todo lo bueno o malo. Please!

RR!

→MiaB: Como la autora de este fic, debo decir que me alegra mucho que en todo este tiempo hayas leído mi fic, y valoro mucho que hayas hecho pública tu presencia en este espacio. Me gusta cuando alguien comenta y quiere algo de la historia, por lo que he de decirte algo sobre tu petición de Ran. No es imposible, claro está, pero tengo de cierta manera a Ran lejana de un protagonismo que ella merece, no porque quiera, si no porque me cuesta mucho presentar a una Ran diferente. No es inocente y pasiva como en la historia original, pero me gustaría escribirla más ruda para que no la vean como la ve Vertmouth: un ángel. Ran es buena, lo sabemos, pero debe tener algo que no sé que es, para que se note su presencia tanto como lo estoy haciendo con Shiho. ¿Qué características serán? No lo sé, pero lo estaré pensando para el próximo capítulo y espero algunas ideas tuyas.

→arual17: Comentario breve, concreto, pero todas las líneas me causaron risa. Porque a mí me tinca que Gin tiene paciencia con la nada, que Heiji quiere ser un conejo. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Richard, fue horrible. Y lo de Shiho… bueno espero que haya resuelto tu duda sin darte un infarto. Ahora no sé si amas esa lado Bond que tiene Kaito xD. Tú no me puedes matar, porque al fin y al cabo nos quedamos sin historia xD. Kiss!

→kaoru240: ¡Me encanta saber que no soy la única que lee fic mientras viaja a a cualquier lugar! Bueno, como habrás leído más arriba, ahora que terminé el segundo año de la universidad puedo escribir casi una palabra por segundo, antes había que hacerlo todo en un minuto (casi sin exagerar). Pero muchas gracias por las buenas vibras. En cuanto al fic, tu duda debe haber quedado muy clara, porque más textual y directa no puede ser. Yo creo que eso espantó más a Kaito que la noticia misma. Heiji y Kazuha avanzarán si logro sacar de esa manía de Heiji de querer dividirse para estar en todos lados haciendo de todo.

→Claudia: Te juro que si alguien quiere publicar más seguido soy yo. ¡Pero no puedo! En vacaciones es porque estoy haciendo nada, el resto del año es porque estoy estudiando. ¡Me valgo sólo de las inspiraciones! Así si en medio de una clase de fisiología me daba, escribía. Espero que a pesar del tiempo, sigas leyendo este fic. Aunque seamos viejitas.

→LadyDarkEternity: Debo decir que me ha gustado tanto tu comentario que si tuviera tinta mi impresora, tu review estaría pegado en mi muralla. Así de encantada estoy con todo lo que has escrito. Con este capítulo debes admitir que la relación entre Kaito y Shiho, si bien no será romantica, está lejos de terminar. Digamos que me encanta complicarme la vida. Igual me complico la vida, porque los tengo entre idas y venidas y no los quiero ver tranquilos, porque sería super raro estar así para ellos. Las parejas son mi especialidad y espero que les de un merecido final.

→MickeyNoMouse: ¡Ya estoy aquí! Muchas gracias por esperar con paciencia. Deborate el capítulo y me cuentas que tan te pareció.

Y así me despido, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Agradezco desde ya a los que leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos o a alertas. Noto presencia en esta historia. A los fieles y a los nuevos lectores, ¡disfruten de mi locura! Nos vemos y espero que sea un excelente 2014 para todos.

**Capítulo 17: Se Nos Va De Las Manos.**

**SaoriKudo**

**Fecha: 03-01-2014**

**Hora: 16:35**

**Canción: Sakura, Sakura~ Mai Kuraki**


End file.
